Lord of the Authority FR
by magicvanille
Summary: Ils nous avaient enlevées et vendues en tant qu' esclaves à la famille Cullen. Edward dit qu' il me dressera pour faire de moi une épouse parfaite mais je refuse de me résigner. Dark Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord of The Authority FR**

**Avant de commencer, je veux préciser que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction écrite par Cullengirl90 en anglais. C' est la première fois que je m' essaye à la traduction de fic alors soyez indulgents lol mais les critiques constructives sont plus que bienvenues.**

**Au fait, les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tout commença en 2006, l' année ou mes parents avaient divorcé. J' avais 15 ans, j' étais la plus jeune de ma classe. Tous mes amis avaient leur permis de conduire. Je n' aurais pas mes 16 ans avant début sepetembre. Comme je l' ai dit plus tôt, mes parents étaient en plein divorce et les choses ne se passaient pas en douceur. J' étais d' une famille de classe moyenne. Mon père était un employé de PME et ma mère travaillait dans un salon de manucure. Ils étaient tous les 2 alcooliques, et ma mère avait en plus un problème avec la drogue. Je soupçonnais que ma mère et la voisine de palier avaient un laboratoire de méthamphetamines dans l' arrière cour, mais je n' avais pas eu le courage d' aller vérifier ce que je supposais.

Mes amies, Jessica et Lauren me proposèrent un jour d' aller faire un tour au parc pour que nous puisions "faire du sport". En fait, c' était leur excuse pour marcher longuement dans les bois pour qu' elles puissent fumer de l' herbe. Apparemment, fumer de l' herbe était "cool". Je refusais ne serait-ce que d' essayer parceque je savais ce que ça me ferait. J' aimais mes poumons tels qu' ils étaient, alors sans façon. Quoi qu' il en soit, nous descendions le sentier, parlant de potins et de banalités quand nous tombions sur un sans-abris qui était ivre mort sur un banc. Mes amies étaient si shootées qu' elles ne l' avaient même pas remarqué, alors que je m' en méfiais tout de suite. Il semblait endormi, mais il aurait pu faire semblant. Je tendis mon bras pour les empêcher d' aller de l' avant et leur fit signe discrètement de faire demi-tour.

"Oh, ne sois pas si trouillarde, Bella" dit Lauren m' assenant un coup de coude.

"Ouais, il dort de toute façon. Il va rien nous faire" acquiesca Jessica. Elles me poussèrent en avant pour continuer notre balade. Je fixai nerveusement l' homme endormi et commençai à le contourner.

Nous poussames toutes un cri lorsqu' il bondit et empoigna mon bras. Il enroula un bras balafré autor de ma taille et me plaqua contre son torse puant. Une odeur d' urine, de sang, d' alcool et de transpiration me donna la nausée. Le pire c' est qu' il avait posé une main à l' odeur nauséabonde sur ma bouche pour m' empêcher de hurler.

" Très bien les filles, que les choses soient claires. Donnez moi vos sacs et je ne ferai pas de mal à votre copine qui est là," menaça-t il. Je sentis quelque chose de froid se presser contre mon buste. je pensai qu' il s' agissait d' un pistolet mais je ne pouvais en être sûre.

Elles sanglotèrent mais tenaient toujours leurs sacs. Je les suppliai du regard. Finalement, Jessica fit glisser son sac de son épaule et le tendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lauren fit de même. Le SDF derrière moi libéra ma bouche pour mettre les sacs sur son épaule.

"Toi aussi, Miss" me dit il à l' oreille.

"J...Je n' ai rien sur moi" bégayai je.

"C' est vrai ça? Alors, euh, je pense que ça ne te gênera pas si je fouille dans tes poches. Hein? " je gémissais alors que sa main libre atteignait mes poches et s' y attardait. " Bon mais tu paieras quelque chose d' une manière ou d' une autre."

Que voulait-il dire?

Il me repoussa mais gardait une prise ferme sur mon bras. "Viens dans mon bureau." Il dirigeait sa main libre en direction du bois. Le bois sombre et dense. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Ma poitrine commençait à avoir du mal à contenir les battements agités de mon coeur. Jessica empoigna le tissu de ma chemise comme pour me retenir. "N..Non!! S' il vous plaît!" supplia-t-elle.

Il appuya le pistolet contre ma tempe. "Je te laisse le choix ou bien on le fait ici ou bien dans les bois! C' est toi qui vois!"

Je voulais crier à Jessica et Lauren de courir et chercher de l' aide. Pourquoi restaient elles plantées là?

L' homme saisit le col de mon chemisier déclenchant un cri de mes amies.

"A genoux !! Je vais te b-"

Le bruit fort et puissant d' un coup de feu l' interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Le sans abri poussa un grognement et baissa le regard vers son torse. Sa chemise était maculée de sang. Lauren et Jessica crièrent alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il tomba sur le sol et son corps fût parcouru de spasmes pendant un instant, puis se figea. Je restai plantée là en état de choc. Je n' avais plus de voix pour hurler.

"Ca va les filles?" demanda une voix masculine.

Je l' entendais à peine. Il y avait un homme mort à mes pieds, et j' avais son sang sur mon visage et mon chemisier. Il y a un instant, il était vivant et menaçait de me violer. Il aurait pu me violer! Il aurait pu me tuer!

"Mademoiselle, vous allez bien? "

Une main douce et chaude toucha ma joue et la pressa légèrement jusqu' à ce que je regarde un jeune policier aux longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval. Il me fixait de ses yeux sombres et tendus.

"Bella? Ca va bien?" demanda-t-il à voix basse et gentillement. " As tu été blessée?"

Je répondai non de la tête à la dernière question.

" Je crois qu' elle est en état de choc." dit Lauren.

"On devrait l' amener jusqu' à la voiture." j' entendis dire l' agent de police.

Soudain, quelqu' un me souleva et me tint contre sa poitrine. Je me sentis soudain nauséeuse et fermai les yeux. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler comme si j' avais froid.

"Tiens bon, Bella. On y est presque."

Le jeune officier de police m' étendit à l' arrière de son van. Il y avait un autre policier avec lui. Il parlait à la radio.

"Bella, je m' appelle James et je vais t' aider d' accord?" James prît ma main et la serra étroitement.

"Hé! Qu' est ce que vous faites?" demanda Jessica derrière lui.

James regarda l' autre policier et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il avait quelque chose dans la main qui ressemblait à une seringue. Soudain, j' entendis Lauren et Jessica crier.

"James ! Un peu d' aide serait pas de refus!" hurla une autre voix.

Quand James bougea, je pus voir l' autre policier luttant avec Lauren. Que faisait-il? Qu' était-il en train de se passer?

James tenait Jessica, et se débattait avec elle jusqu' à ce que l' autre le rejoigne. Il empoigna son bras et le serrait fermement. James posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. On inséra la seringue dans une de ses veines, puis ils se reculèrent tous les 2. Jessica vacilla quelques instants, puis tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

Maintenant, je comprenais. Ces hommes n' étaient pas des policiers. Ils n' étaient pas là pour nous aider. Ils allaient nous faire du mal.

James se dirigea de nouveau vers moi et saisit une une seringue.

"Si..S' il vous plaît," suppliai-je sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Des larmes commençaient à me brûler les yeux et à brouiller ma vision.

"N' aie pas peur," roucoula James doucement. Il m' attrappa le bras et le secoua. "Je ne te ferai rien tant que tu seras une gentille fille."

Je pleurnichai en sentant l' aiguille transpercer ma peau. James me fit taire doucement et caressa mes cheveux jusqu' à ce que les drogues agissent. Tout commença à tourner, à s'estomper bjusqu' à ce que je sois plongée dans l' obscurité, dans un monde oppressant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou d' abord un grand, grand merci pour vos reviews qui me rassurent et me poussent à continuer plus vite. Je ne m' attendais pas à ça et vous m' encouragez. ..**

**Merci à Sarah (ma 1ère review ça compte), à Dawn266, Guylaine, Cecyle B, Adore Youu et aussi à tous ceux qui m' ont mis en alerte ou en favorite.**

**Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture!!!!**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

J' avais l' impression de flotter.

J' avais l' impression de flotter dans une petite rivière mais au courant vigoureux. Elle m' entraînait où elle soleil au dessus de moi était aveuglant. Je n' y voyais rien. Je voulais sortir de cette rivière mais le courant me retenait.

Puis j' ouvris les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de moi. Pendant un moment, je fixai un plafond métallique, me demandant où j' étais. J' avais la sensation de bouger mais ce plafond restait dans mon champ de vision. Je compris rapidement que j' étais dans une voiture.

J' étais toujours comateuse, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-je si fatiguée?

J' essayai de me souvenir où j' étais. De toute évidence, ce n' était pas la maison, et ce n' était ni la voiture de mon père, ni celle de ma mère, l' odeur était trop agréable. Comment étais-je arrivée là? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti et je tentai de donner un sens à ce qui m' entourait.

J' entendais de la musique et des voix. C' étaient des voix masculines. Jeunes et inconnues. Ils parlaient de s' arrêter pour faire le plein et une pause pipi.

"Est ce que l' une de vous doit aller aux toilettes?" demanda quelqu' un.

"Ce sera notre dernier arrêt avant un bon moment. Je ne le gâcherais pas si j' étais vous." ajouta une autre voix. Elle sonnait plus profonde, plus âgée.

"Bella, on s' arrête," j' entendis dire Lauren de quelque part dans la voiture.

Soudain, la voiture s' arrêta. Jessica et Lauren rampèrent jusqu' à l' endroit où j' étais allongée. "Allez Bella, lève toi" me supplièrent elles. Elles essayèrent de me relever mais on leur ordonna de bouger.

C' est à ce moment là que je vis deux hommes qui me disaient vaguement quelque chose. L' un avait de longs cheveux blonds et l' autre avait le temps basané. Je ne pouvais mettre un nom sur ces visages mais je pouvais y associer une émotion. La peur.

Alors mes souvenirs refirent surface. Nous avions été kidnappées.

"Tu peux marcher?" demanda l' homme rasé.

"On la tient."

Je sentai qu' on me traînait vers la station BP qui était devant nous. "Je crois qu' elle va être malade."

Jessica et Lauren m' entraînèrent vers les toilettes pour femmes et me déposèrent sur le sol sale et froid. Je me hissai au rebord de la cuvette et vomis brutalement.

Tout me revint d' un coup. Je me souvenai du sans abri qui avait essayé de me violer, du coup de feu, et des faux policiers. Ils nous avaient enlevées! Mais pourquoi? Que pouvaient ils attendre de nous? Nos parents n' étaient pas riches. Ils n' auraient pas un sou de nos familles.

" Tu vas bien?" demanda Lauren.

Je hochai la tête et me frottai le nez. "Combien de temps j' ai dormi?"

"On ne sait pas. Je suis réveillée depuis midi. Je pense qu' il doit être quatre heures et quart." me dit Jessica.

On frappa à la porte. "Ca va là dedans?"

"Ca va" répondit Jessica " Si vous voulez pisser, c' est le moment. On ne s' arrêtera plus que quand on sera à court d' essence."

Je me décalai de leur passage pour qu' elles puissent à leur tour utiliser les toilettes. Ma gorge me brûlait d' avoir vomi et mes mains étaient moites. Je me remis debout et marchai vers le lavabo. On entendait un vacarme ahurissant à l' extérieur. On entendait des gens crier. Puis il y eut plusieurs coups de feu, et la boutique redevint silencieuse. Nous nous étions figées.

"Dépêchez vous!" hurla une voix, en cognant la porte. Je m' écartai de Jessica pour qu' elle puisse se laver les mains. Nous ouvrîmes la porte rapidement et l' homme à la peau mate vint à notre rencontre. Il avait un pistolet à la main.

"On y va."

Il se saisit de Jessica et moi par le bras et nous tira vers l' exté poussai un gémissement à la vue de la caissière effondrée sur le comptoir. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche.

"Vous l' avez tuée!" hurla Lauren.

"Elle voulait pas nous faire le plein gratuit," ajouta le blond. Ils nous tirèrent jusqu' à un grand van blanc. Il n' y avait plus personne.

Le coriace se précipita ouvrir la porte du van et nous balança à l' intérieur. Lauren et moi heurtions la cloison. Lauren ne fût pas jetée ausi violemment. L' homme aux cheveux blonds monta à l' intérieur du véhicule et ferma la porte coulissante derrière moi. "Ok, alors maintenant que vous êtes toutes réveillées, on va devoir faire en sorte que vous vous teniez tranquilles."

Ma gorge se serra quand je le vis prendre de la corde, un rouleau de scotch et trois bandanas. "Alors qui passe la première?"

Nous pleurnichions toutes les trois en nous éloignant le plus possible de lui. Il soupira et empoigna Lauren qui était la plus proche. Il s' empara de ses cheveux en une poignée et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qui allait suivre. Jessica commença à crier derrière moi mais ses hurlements furent vite étouffés.

"Bien, chérie , t' es la dernière."

Il saisit mes cheveux et me les tira en arrière. Je criai et tentai de me dégager. Il enfonça le bandana dans ma bouche et en noua les extrémités derrière ma tête. je tirai avantage de ses mains occuppées et projetai vivement mon corps contre le sien. Il se cogna à la paroi derrière moi et gémit.

"Sale petite garce" grogna-t il. Il me poussa violemment en avant et je tombai sur le sol, me cognant le menton. Avant que j' aie pu réagir, il était sur moi et tenait mes mains derrière mon dos. Je criai sous le bâillon et me débattait sous lui. J' essayai de me retourner et de ruer mais rien n' y faisait. Finalement, je relevai mon coude et l' enfonçai dans sa mâchoire. "Putain!"

Il me cogna la tête et se releva. Je geignai et roulai sur le dos. Il m' asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un coup de poing en plein visage.

"Ca t' apprendra à me chercher" gronda-t il, me plaquant contre le mur. Il me giffla, puis me colla un coup de poing dans le bide. Il me relâcha alors que je me repliai sur moi même. Je heurtai le sol et m' amochai le coude. je me sentai engourdie pendant un moment puis ça commença à faire mal. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. L' homme s' accroupît près de moi et releva ma tête en me tirant par les cheveux. "Essayes encore une fois ce genre de choses et je ne serai pas aussi sympa."

Il relâcha ma tête et se dirigea vers l' avant du van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Avant de vous livrer le chapitre 3 (et oui comme je l' ai déjà dit à certains c'est LA rencontre Edward-Bella), je tiens juste à rappeler que je ne fais que traduire la fic de Cullengirl90.**

**Au fait,je l' ai oublié au chapitre 2 mais comme vous le savez tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Je voulais aussi vraiment remercier ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de m' envoyer des reviews car comme je vous l' ai dit c' est ma 1ère traduction et j' ai peur de pas être à la hauteur donc grosso modo vous êtes mon moteur et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos messages sont importants et encourageants pour moi.**

**Un grand merci à CecyleB, Adore Youu, annecullen69, Aleex16 et ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favori**

**Voilà, j' arrête, je vous laisse à ce chapitre...**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions dans ce foutu van. Le temps s' écoulait. Je n' aurais pas pu dire si nous étions le jour ou la nuit. Lauren et Jessica étaient calées et pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. J' étais allongée sur le côté, vers la porte du coffre. Je mourrai de faim et de fatigue. Je voulais dormir, mais j' avais trop peur de manquer quelque chose. J' avais lu un article sur internet traitant de comment réagir en cas d' enlèvement, et le premier conseil était de rester sur ses gardes. D' être attentif au temps, aux kidnappeurs et surtout à ce qui vous entoure. Ca, je ne pouvais pas le faire étant donné ma position. J' essayai de rouler sur moi même et de me redresser mais mon corps tout entier était endolori. Je gémis et roulai de nouveau sur le côté.

James ( je me souvenai enfin de son nom) rit en entendant ma douleur. " Je parierai que tu n' essaieras plus de te mesurer à moi, hein salope?"

" Je vous conseille à toutes de bien vous tenir" ajouta l' autre. " Là où nous allons, ils vous écorcheront vives si vous vous conduisez mal."

Je voulais qu' il dise où nous allions. Mais bien sûr, il se tût après ça. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis James quitta son siège. " Désolé les filles. Vous devez pas voir où on va."

Je tendais mon cou pour essayer de voir ce qu' il faisait. Il noua un tissu noir sur les yeux de Jessica. Je gémissai alors qu' il me regardait avec son sale sourire en coin. " C'est ton tour, chérie."

Il m' assit en me tirant par les cheveux. " Bon Dieu, Bella, tu ressembles à que dalle." dit il en souriant. Il me bouscula de nouveau contre la paroi et noua le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je criai dans mon bâillon. Je détestais être dans le noir. Je détestais ne pas voir ce qui se passait.

" Cullen va être furax contre toi pour lui avoir esquinté la tronche." dit le basané.

"Peu importe, mec. Il sera déjà content que je la lui ai pas abimée plus que ça." Je hurlai quand je sentis quelque chose toucher ma joue enflée. " On va te donner à Edward. Il aime les filles de caractère."

Et soudain, le van s' arrêta.

" Qu' est ce que vous voulez les bâtards?" demanda une voix furieuse à travers une sorte de haut- parleur.

" On a une livraison pour vous, Mr Cullen." répondit le mat de peau.

Le haut parleur ne transmit aucune parole pendant un instant. Puis la voix gronda " Ok, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Lauren.".

" Oh, vous en faites pas M' sieur. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer notre prise."

"On verra."

Je sursautai au bruit d' un portail qui s' ouvrait . Bien, nous étions apparemment dans un endroit clotûré et bien surveillé. Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine à l' éventualité d' être dans un aéroport. Et si ils nous expédiaient hors du pays pour devenir des esclaves sexuelles? Nous pourrions encore être n' importe où.

Le van se remit en marche doucement. Le trajet ne fût pas long et nous nous arrêtames de nouveau.

"Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, les filles." dît James d' une voix réjouie.

Celui qui n' était pas James et qui apparemment s' appelait Laurent ouvrit alors la porte du van. Ca sentait le foin et les chevaux. On devait être dans une ferme ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Quel genre de chargement vous nous avez amené?" demanda une charmante voix d' homme.

" Votre préférée" dit James. " Des filles."

"Parfait. On a justement dû se séparer de certains employés. Ce sont des jeunes?"

"Assez jeunes , Monsieur. Elles doivent avoir dans les 16-17 ans, dit Laurent.

" Ni trop vieilles, ni trop jeunes. Beau travail Messieurs. Vous pouvez les faire rentrer."

Je criai sous mon bâillon alors qu' on me poussait hors du van et me jetait sur une allée. James soupira fort derrière moi.

" Allez! Lèves toi! On a pas toute la journée" aboya-t- il.

J' étais trop effrayée pour bouger. Il soupira à nouveau et me cogna le haut de la tête.

" Espèce de gârce tétue."

Il me mit debout en me tirant par les cheveux, se saisit de l' arrière de mon chemisier et m' emporta dans une maison ou un immeuble frais. Il me laissa tomber sur les fesses et je me retrouvai sur un sol apparemment en parquet.

"James, c'était vraiment nécessaire," lui reprocha la voix suave.

" Qu' est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire?" demanda une voix furieuse mais veloutée.

" C' est un petit chat sauvage, M' sieur. J' ai dû lui rappeler qui était le patron."

Quelqu' un toucha le côté de ma tête me faisant tressaillir. " N' aie pas peur. Je veux juste t' ôter ton bandeau." dit la voix de velours.

Je sentis le bandeau tomber, et me retrouvai fixant les plus beaux yeux vert émeraude que j' aie jamais vus. Il avait des cheveux en bataille couleur bronze, une peau magnifique et des muscles puissants et dessinés. Je ne pouvais m' empêcher de le dévisager comme une idiote. On aurait dit un Dieu grec vivant.

Comme une violente claque, la voix me tira hors de ma rêverie. " Me fixe pas comme ça, espèce de petite traînée! Ta mère t' a jamais appris le respet?"

Je regardai rapidement le semblait neuf car il brillait. Toute la pièce sentait le bois. J' avais l' impression que nous étions dans une sorte de ranch car tous les meubles semblaient être fait de façon artisanale. Le tout dégageait une ambiance de western.

Lauren et Jessica furent déposées à côté de moi et débarassées de leurs bandeaux. Un homme d' apparence jeune et aux cheveux blonds s' approcha de nous et se racla la gorge.

" Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici," dit il en nous regardant. " La réponse est très simple. Vous êtes ici pour devenir nos esclaves. Vous êtes ici pour servir ma famille, et vous assurer que cette demeure soit toujours parfaite. Si vous êtes de bonnes esclaves, vous serez récompensées. Mais si vous êtes de mauvaises esclaves, vous serez punies jusqu' à ce que votre comportement irréprochable. En cas d' échec, on vous enverra six pieds sous terre, à moins qu' on ne décide de vous livrer aux ours."

Je déglutis, et baissai rapidement les yeux pour fixer le sol. "Cependant, l' une d' entre vous sera choisie pour devenir la femme de mon plus jeune fils," poursuivit l' homme aux cheveux blonds.

Je dérobai un rapide regard au Dieu aux cheveux cuivrés. Ce devait être le fils du blond. Pourquoi voudrait- il que l'une d' entre nous soit sa femme?

"Edward" nous indiqua le blond.

Edward baissa les yeux vers nous un instant. " Il faudrait qu' elles soient lavées d' abord. Je ne peux pas choisir dans ces circonstances," décida-t-il.

"Très bien, les filles" dit le blond durement. Plusieurs filles qui ne semblaient pas plus âgées que nous trois apparurent derrière nous. " Emmenez nos nouvelles employées à la salle de bain et décrassez les. Je reviens dans 30 minutes pour une inspection."

Avant que nous n' ayons pu bouger, les filles nous avaient remis sur nos pieds et quasiment traînées jusqu'à un couloir. Je n' avais même pas l' occasion de regarder ce qui m' entourait car elles nous poussèrent dans une grande salle de bains carrelée en blanc. C' était propre, mais ça me rappelait une de ces salles de bain d' asile. Il n' y avait pas de fenêtres, et les spots étaient accrochés au plafond.

Une grande jeune femme brune commença à me retirer mes liens. Mes poignets étaient entaillés et saignaient à cause de mes "menottes". La femme me dirigea vers la baignoire. " Déshabille toi" m' ordonna-t- elle.

Je me déshabillai en vitesse et elle me poussa dans le bain. L' eau était glacée! je haletai et tentai de me sortir mais elle me retint par les cheveux. Avant que je ne puisse essayer de me débattre, elle se saisit d' une brosse en bois, le genre qu' on utilise pour laver les animaux et les voitures, et elle commença à me nettoyer. Elle frotta si fort que ma peau en devenait rouge. puis elle versa une demi bouteille de shampooing sur ma tête et frotta encore si fort que j' aurais cru que mon cuir chevelu était à vif. Elle m' enfonça sous l' eau et me laissa immergée jusqu' à ce que le savon ait quitté mes cheveux. Je me débattais contre sa prise mais en vain.

Finalement, elle me sortit de la baignoire et me laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid.

" Tu devrais prier pour qu' Edward ne te choisisse pas pour être sa femme." me dit elle. Elle attrappa une serviette et se mit à me sécher. J' essayais de l' aider mais j' étais trop chamboulée.

"Je parie qu' il choisira celle là" dit une autre fille en tenant le bras de Lauren.

"Mettez leur les vêtements !" dit la brune.

Une fille rousse entra dans la pièce en tenant trois robes blanches. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la rouquine m' en passait une. C' était une robe à fines bretelles quim' arrivait à peine au niveau des genoux. Quand je la mis, je remarquai qu' elle était bien trop décolletée. N' importe qui pourrait avoir une vue précise sur mes seins, qui n' étaient pas si gros. Lauren et Jessica allaient s' amuser avec cette robe.

" Venez! Le Dr. Cullen attend" dit l' une des filles sur un ton sec.

On nous emmena par un autre couloir puis conduit dans une pièce sombre. "Mettez vous à genoux" ordonna l' une d' elles.

Elles nous forcèrent à nous agenouiller dans l' obscurité. J' étais à deux doigts de crier quand la lumière s' alluma. L' homme blond entra vétu d' une blouse de médecin.

" Bien, mesdemoiselles, nous allons juste procéder à un contrôle rapide. Ca devrait pas être trop douloureux." dit il en marchant vers une table matelassée. Une des filles tira Lauren brusquement et l' emmena jusqu' à la table. "Bon, je vais vous donner une chance de répondre par vous même. Es tu vierge?"

Lauren nous jeta un coup d' oeil nerveux avant de remuer la tête de gauche à droite. " Bon" Il commença à l' examiner pour vérifier qu' elle était en bonne santé, puis il lui ordonna de s' assoir et de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux. "Ca peut être un peu douloureux mais la douleur disparaîtra vite."

Nous le regardions avec curiosité remonter sa robe et introduire une seringue entre ses omoplates. Elle poussa un cri strident et tenta s' éloigner. Ils la maîtrisèrent alors qu' il plaçait un pansement sur cette zone, puis il relâcha sa robe.

" Tu vois, c' était pas si terrible."

"Qu.. Qu' avez vous fait?" sanglota Lauren.

Il prépara une autre seringue. " Je t' ai simplement placé un émetteur dans le corps pour que nous puissions toujours te localiser."

Merde. Cela voulait dire que nous ne pourrions jamais nous échapper. Jessica se mit à pleurer à côté de moi avant d' être conduite jusqu' à la table. Elle subit la même opération, à cela près qu' il fallut plusieurs personnes pour la maintenir durant la piqure. Je refusai de me lever, alors trois filles dûrent me traîner jusqu'à la table.

L' homme blond soupira. " Etre têtue ne t' apportera rien si ce n' est d' être sanctionnée. Es tu vierge?"

"Oui" grognai je. Il tiqua, apparemment surpris par ma réponse. Aucune de mes amies n' était vierge, alors évidemment il était facile de croire que je ne l' étais pas.

" Hmm. Très bien, allez, mets ta tête entre tes genoux."

Il tenta doucement d' abaisser ma tête, mais je refusai de bouger. Il soupira à nouveau et fît un signe à l' une des filles. Au lieu de me terrasser comme ils l' avaient fait avec Jessica, une fille s' approcha de la table et me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle réiterra et me bloqua rapidement la tête alors que le Dr. Cullen m' injectait le traceur entre les omoplates.

" Voilà! Maintenant je suis curieux de voir laquelle d' entre vous mon fils va choisir d' épouser" dit il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward franchissait les portes et nous ordonnait de nous aligner devant lui. Il se dirigea d' abord vers Lauren puis tourna autour d'elle comme si elle était un cheval ou n' importe quel animal. Il abaissa sa robe pour examiner sa poitrine et exigea de voir sa fiche médicale. Il en fît de même avec Jessica qui était maintenant en pleine crise d' hystérie.

"Tu as sûrement envie de dresser celle ci," suggéra-t il au Dr. Cullen

"N' ose même pas!" grondai-je. Plusieurs filles me maitrisèrent avant que j' ai pu faire le moindre mouvement.

Edward ricana en s' approchant de moi."Tu es vraiment un petit chat sauvage, hein? Et c' est quoi ton petit nom, Minou?" demanda-t-il, en touchant une mèche libre de mes cheveux humides.

" Isabella" grognai je.

" Isabella" répéta-t-il en faisant tounoyer ma mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. "Ca veut dire magnifique en italien."

"Je sais" jetai je.

Il gloussa. " Tu savais? " Il regarda ma fiche médicale. " Vierge? Je suis étonné, Isabella. Personne n' est assez bien pour toi d' ou tu viens?" Il se rapprocha un peu et posa sa main sur ma robe.

Si il voulait garder sa main, il ferait mieux de l' enlever de là sur le champ. Je voulais lui arracher avec les dents, ou lui arracher de n' importe quelle manière tant qu' elle était douloureuse, mais pour l' instant j' étais contenue.

" Hmm." dit il en ôtant sa main de ma robe. "Y 'a pas grand chose à offrir là dessous, hein?"

Il tourna doucement autour de moi puis se baissa pour caresser les muscles de mes mollets." Très joli" murmura-t-il pour lui. "Bon, Papa, je crois que j' ai choisi."

Le Dr. Cullen lui jeta un regard peu confiant. " Tu es sûr, mon fils? Tu n' es pas très patient..."

Edward gloussa et enroula un bras autour de ma taille. "Oh, je suis certain qu' on va beaucoup s' amuser, Papa. N' est ce pas Isabella?"

Mes yeux s' écarquillèrent. Il me choisissait pour devenir sa femme? Il me choisissait moi plutôt que Lauren et Jessica qui étaient deux filles magnifiques, populaires et qui avaient de l' expérience sexuellement parlant? Mon coeur cognait fort dans ma poitrine.

Je pourrai m' estimer chanceuse si j' étais encore vivante dans une semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

** Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonsoir et encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, déjà près de 100 reviews pour une première traduction ça me rassure. Bien que tout le mérite en revienne à l' auteur Cullengirl90, je vous remercie de m' encourager. **

**Une pensée spéciale pour Sarah-Cullen-Swan, ma première revieweuse, à Cecyle B qui sait me motiver, à Adore Youu, Alexx 16, Annecullen69, Dawn266 qui me soutiennent depuis le début.**

**Pour Laurie : Merci, merci, merci. ****Moi aussi ce qui m' a décidé à traduire cette fic c' est que je trouve qu' elle sort du lot même si tout le mérite en revient à l' auteur. Ta review m' a fait super plaisir . T' inquiète' pas j' essaie de poster vite je veux pas vous torturer. Biz.**

**Merci aussi aux sans compte : à Rozzarena, Artas, Schaeffer, , Shinigami, Debodebi, magalie et à ceux qui me mettent en alert ou favori.**

**Je rappelle tout de même que les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et sur ce bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Je gémissai alors qu' on m' arrachait à mes amies. Edward me tra^na brutalement à travers la pièce jusqu' à une grande porte en acajou. Je croyais qu' il allait m' emmener dans sa chambre, mais à la place, il me fît descendre dans une cave sombre. Il faisait si noir que je n' y voyais rien.

« Tu vas rester ici quelques temps », m' expliqua Edward alors qu' il arrivait au bas de l' escalier. « Le temps que tu passeras ici dépendra de ta coopération. Si tu es une bonne fille, tu sortiras d' ici très bientôt. Mais si tu es une mauvaise fille, tu resteras là très, très longtemps. »

Il me poussa sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud, puis disparût.

J' étais figée dans cette cave glaciale qui sentait le musc pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Personne ne descendît, mais je pouvais entendre tout le monde à l' étage. Je savais quand quelqu' un faisait couler de l' eau car le chauffe eau était quelque part dans la pièce. La première nuit, j' appris qu' une chambre était juste au dessus. Je pouvais entendre les grincements du lit et je distinguai vaguement leurs voix. Un homme et une femme qui allaient au lit et gémissaient beaucoup selon les heures de la journées. Leurs noms étaient Emmet et Rose. Comment je savais ça ? Ils hurlaient leurs prénoms à tout bout de champ.

Après un certain temps, j' étais littéralement affamée. Ma vessie, elle, était pleine, mais je ne pouvais rien faire . Je ne voyais rien du tout dans cette pièce, alors je ne savais pas si il y avait des toilettes à proximité.

Edward finit par revenir. Je commençai à me sentir faible et ma vessie devenait douloureuse.

« Je vais t' emmener à la salle de bains », me dit il.

Il alluma une puissante lampe de poche droit dans mes yeux. Cela me fit mal et m' aveugla pendant une seconde. Je pleurai et et cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« Isabella, je dois te bander les yeux. Regardes moi ! » m' ordonna-t-il durement.

Au moment où je levai les yeux, il passait le bandeau sur mes yeux et le nouai derrière ma tête. Je le sentis me soulever et me porter dans l' escalier comme une jeune mariée. Je me roulai en boule et me pressai contre son corps chaud. Il me laissa les yeux bandés alors qu' il me déposait sur les toilettes.

« Bon sang, Isabella » marmonna-t-il en reculant.

Dès que j' eûs fini, il m' aida à me relever et tira ma robe par-dessus ma tête. « Je ne voudrais pas que cette jolie robe soit abimée » me dit il.

Il m' enfila ce que je croyais être un bustier de mariée par la tête, puis me fît passer ce qui devait être un short de basket masculin. Quand je fûs habillée, il me porta de nouveau jusqu' à ma cellule. Il me rassît sur mon lit qui était d' avantage une paillasse pour chien démesurée. Il m' ôta mon bandeau et commença à s' éloigner. Toutefois, je fis un petit bruit et il se retourna pour me lancer un regard furieux.

« Quoi ?» grogna-t-il.

Je grimaçai sur le lit. « J'ai…J' ai faim. » sanglotai je.

Il me giffla. « Je te le dirai quand tu pourras manger ! »

J' avais si faim que ça m' en rendait folle. « Mais s' il vous plaît ! J' ai tellement faim ! Je me sens vraiment mal. »

Il me gifla avec le revers de la main et la puissance d' un semi-remorque. Je m' évanouis un instant.

« Est-ce que je t' ai autorisé à parler ? N' ouvres jamais la bouche à moins que je te le dise ! »

Il me frappa à nouveau mais pas aussi fort. Je sentai pourtant le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

« Tu mangeras quand je l' aurai décidé. »

« Ma…Mais je vais mourir ! » je gémissai.

Il me releva en saisissant une poignée de mes cheveux. Je hurlai et me ruai vers lui. « Putain, bien sûr que tu vas mourir ! Tu vas mourir parce que tu n'es pas capable de fermer ta foutue gueule ! »

Mes sanglots s' intensifièrent.

Ca n' atteignait pas son cœur de pierre. Il me mît un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je criai et me recroquevillai. Il me lâcha sur le sol en béton et me frappa à nouveau.

« Ta gueule ! » aboya-t-il.

Je mîs mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger, mais ça ne servait à rien. I l me rua de coups de pied puis commença à me fouetter avec une ceinture. Mon corps de jeune fille de quinze ans n' était pas fait pour endurer ça. Je perdis connaissance quand la ceinture fouetta mon visage.

Mon corps tout entier était lancinant après cette raclée. Je pouvais sentir chaque plaie qui recouvrait mon corps. Bouger me faisait souffrir, alors je restai repliée sur moi en position fétale .

Respirer me faisait mal, je supposai que j' avais une côte cassée. J' avais mal partout et ma faim n' arrangeait rien. J' étais sûre que j' allais mourir. Edward allait me tuer et réexpédier mon corps à mes parents. Je pleurai rien qu' à cette idée. Bien sûr, ces pleurs étaient silencieux parce que je ne voulais pas qu' Edward les entende.

Il revint finalement avec un sandwich et un verre d' eau.

« Assieds toi pour pouvoir manger ! » m' ordonna-t-il.

J' étais trop faible pour bouger, je me contentais de le fixer du regard. Il soupira et m' assît lui-même.

« Bon Dieu Isabella, pourquoi faut il que tu sois une si mauvaise fille, hein ? »

Il me donna le sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée. Je l' ingurgitai en quelques secondes.

Il passa sa main sur l' entaille de mon visage. « Tu sais, je n' aurais pas à te punir si tu étais une gentille fille. Reste assise. Je reviens. »

Il se leva et disparût.

Donc, il ne me frapperait plus si je cantonnais à faire ce qu' il voulait. En fait, c' était assez logique. Le monde entier semblait fonctionner comme ça. Tant que je lui cèdai, il ne me ferait pas de mal. Ca avait toujours marché avec mes parents . Ils m' avaient donné ce que je voulais quand j' étais sage.

Penser à mes parents me fit pleurer. Ils me manquaient tellement. Le comportement exubérant de ma mère me manquait. Etre assise sur le canapé avec mon père qui regardait un match des Mariners* à la télé me manquait. Il me disait toujours que j' étais sa femme préférée. Sa chouchoute.

« Isabella, pourquoi ti pleures ? » demanda Edward.

Il s' assit en face de moi, une trousse de secours à la main. Je retenai mon souffle pour m' empêcher de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère.

Il soupira et tamponna du désinfectant sur mon entaille. « Ton père et ta mère te manquent ? »

Comment savait il ? je secouai immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ne me mens pas Isabella. Je sais qu' ils te manquent. » Sa voix était sévère mais pas rude. « Ecoute moi , ce n' est plus la peine de penser à eux. Tu ne les reverras jamais. »

Ces mots ne firent ne firent qu' accroitre mes larmes. Et il eût le culot de rire.

« Tu croyais que je t' y ramènerais ? Non, petite idiote. Tu vas rester ici pour toujours. Ta famille n' existe plus. Ne pense même plus à eux du tout. Ils n' existent même plus. Dis le à voix haute. Ils n' existent pas. »

Je ne voulais pas le dire mais je ne pourrai pas supporter un coup de plus.

Il empoigna brutalement mon menton et planta son regard dans le mien avec férocité.

« Dis le Isabella. Ils n' existent pas. »

Je ne le dis que pour lui faire plaisir. « Ils n' existent pas. » murmurai je.

« Redis le ! » ordonna-t il.

« Bonne fille »ronronna t il en caressant mon visage. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. « Tu es à moi maintenant. Tu comprends ? _A moi.. »_

***Mariners : équipe de base ball de Seattle.**

**Je pars demain pour 3 ou 4 jours j' essaierai d' avancer voire de poster mais je vous promets rien sinon dès que je rentre je m' y mets.**

**Bon week end !!!!**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord of the Autority FR**

**Bonjour et oui me revoilà… Je suis désolée je n' ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews individuellement faute d' internet ce week end je m' en excuse et j' essaierai de le faire plus tard mais je me disais que vous préfèreriez que je poste le chapitre 5 avant tout. Alors si je ne trouve pas le temps de vous envoyer un petit mot à tous, encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m' envoient des reviews super motivantes et encourageantes même si ce ne sont que 2-3 mots.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte story, alerte author ou en favourite story ou author.**

**Et encore un énorme merci tout spécial à Sarah-Cullen-Swan, Cecyle B, Adore Youu, Alexx16, Annecullen69, Dawn 266 qui me soutiennent depuis le début et sans qui je n' aurais peut être traduit qu' un chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous…**

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire de Cullengirl90 je ne suis que l' humble traductrice.**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Je venai finalement à la conclusion que chaque fois qu' Emmet et Rose gémissaient au lit devait être la nuit. C'est comme ça que j'arrivai à me faire une notion du temps.

Je restai deux jours dans ma prison avant qu' Edward ne redescende dans pour m' amener à la salle de bain. Son programme était aléatoire, par conséquent, je ne savais jamais quand m' attendre à manger ou à pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Cependant, à chaque fois qu' il descendait il me faisait dire que ma famille n' existait pas et que je lui appartenais. Il me fît le répéter jusqu' à ce que j' en sois quasiment convaincue.

Un jour, il me demanda comment s' appelaient mes parents, et je n' y arrivai pas ! J' avais oublié leurs noms ! J' étais si fatiguée et affamée que je ne pouvais plus réféchir clairement. Ca me terrorisait ! Il me faisait oublier ma famille !

Alors, ce soir là, je me forcai à me rémémorer les prénoms de mes parents. Charlie et Renée. Je me rappelai leurs prénoms mais leurs visages ne me revenaient pas. Cela me contraria mais j' oubliai ça, et me répétai leurs noms jusqu'à ce que je m' endorme. Charlie et Renée. Charlie et Renée.

Evidemment, Edward revint le jour suivant et me fît répéter huit fois que ma famille n' existait pas. Plus tard, il me demanda le nom de mes parents, et je ne m' en rappelai pas. Alors je refis exactement la même chose ce soir là. Puis cela se reproduisit le jour suivant, puis le jour d' après. J' étais en train de me faire avoir mais tout était si déroutant. Je ne savais plus quoi croire. Je savais que j' avais une famille, mais je ne me rappelai plus rien d' eux. Edward continuait à me marteler mentalement que ma famille n' existait pas. C' était un menteur . Je savais que j' avais une famille !

Donc Edward devait tout ruiner. Un soir, il descendit et me fît répéter inlassablement que mon nom était Isabella Cullen. Il restait dans la chambre et me frictionnait le dos alors que je répétai mon nom encore et encore jusqu' à ce que je m' endorme.

Le matin suivant, il descendit avec un bol de céréales et un verre de chocolat au lait. C'était le repas le plus copieux que j' avais eu.

« Dis moi ton nom, Isabella, et je te laisserai manger. »

« Isabella Cullen. » répondis je immédiatement, comme si c' était évident.

Il eût un sourire satisfait et me donna mon petit déjeuner. J' étais trop affamée pour réaliser que j' étais tombée dans le panneau. Tout ce que je savais c' est que si je faisais ce qu' il voulait, j' étais récompensée. J' avais droit à plus de nourriture, plus de pauses pipi et il ne me frappait pas ni ne me hurlai dessus. Cette routine s' installa durant trois jours.

Le quatrième matin, il descendit un collier pour chien à la main.

« Viens ici, Isabella, » appela t il.

Je dûs me traîner jusqu' à lui car les muscles de mes jambes étaient devenus trop faibles à cause du manque d' exercice. Il passa le collier autour de mon cou et sourît. Je me sentais comme un chien, ce qui malheureusement faisait partie de son plan.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

« Ca veut dire que tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant. Tu peux monter. »

Si quelqu' un m' avait dit que je serais heureuse de monter dans une pièce que je n' avais jamais vue, je ne l' aurais pas crue. J' étais excitée à l' idée de monter et sans bandeau. J' étais impatiente de rencontrer les membres de sa famille dont il parlait tant.

« Viens .»

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu' à l' étage. La lumière du matin m' éblouit d' abord, mais ma vue s' adapta rapidement.

« Maman, est ce que ça vous embêterait, Rosalie et toi, de donner un bain et d' habiller Isabella? » demanda Edward.

Je regardai dans sa direction pour voir une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel. Elle souria en venant vers nous. Une magnifique blonde se tenait derrière elle. Elle ressemblait à un top model ou quelque chose du genre.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri »dit sa mère.

Il me déposa délicatement au sol. Je dus utiliser sa mère et Rosalie en guise de béquilles pour me déplacer. Elles m' aidèrent patiemment à monter l' escalier. La demeure me rappelait ces magnifiques maisons dans les ranchs qu' on voyait dans les westerns. Tout était en bois. C' était magnifique.

« Je vais lui choisir une tenue, » dit la mère d' Edward d' une voix bienveillante « Continue et mets la dans la baignoire. J' arrive dans une minute. »

« Oui, M' dame, » répondit Rosalie.

Elle m' aida à marcher dans le couloir jusqu' à la salle de bains. Il y avait un panneau sur la porte où était écrit « Salle de Bains des Filles ». Plusieurs jeunes femmes y étaient déjà, riant et ricanant. Rosalie plissa ses yeux gris mais les filles ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence. Enfin, une des filles leva les yeux de son vernis à ongles et pâlit.

« Oh, merde, » marmonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna et haleta.

« Et merde c' est ça, » répliqua Rosalie. « Maintenant sortez d' ici! Toutes ! »

Toutes les filles se précipitèrent hors de la salle de bain sans plus un mot. Rosalie hocha la tête et pénétra dans la salle de bains. « Quelles petites gârces, » gronda-t-elle, en m' asseyant sur les toilettes. « Bon, allez ! Ne bouge pas ou je dirai à Edward de te donner une correction. »

Je la fixai alors qu' elle faisait couler l' eau. Pour être honnête, j' étais juste heureuse de voir un autre être humain. Le gazouillis permanent de la maison était réconfortant.

« C' est bon, tu peux y aller » ordonna Rosalie.

Elle m' enleva mon haut par la tête et m' ôta mon short.

« Tu es si menue, » oserva-t-elle, en m' aidant à renter dans la baignoire.

L' eau était chaude et relaxante. Je fermai les yeux alors qu' elle versait de l' eau chaude sur ma tête. Ca faisait tellement de bien.

« Tu sais quand Edward a dit qu' il allait épouser une fille de quinze ans, je pensai qu' il avait perdu la raison, » dit Rosalie. « Mais maintenant, je suis contente qu' il l' ait choisie. »

« Les filles plus jeunes sont plus faciles à soumettre. » dit la mère d' Edward de quelque part dans la pièce.

Plus facile à soumettre ? Elles parlaient de moi comme si j' étais un animal ou autre, ce qui me contraria. Cependant, j' avais trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Elle est si calme et tranquille, » rêvassa Rosalie. « J' aimerais qu' elles soient toutes aussi calmes qu' elle. »

« Elle n' est pas calme. Elle est effrayée à l' idée de mourir, » dit la mère d' Edward. Elle versa du shampooing sur ma tête et se mît à frotter vigoureusement. « Edward l' a probablement terrorrisée. Elkle n' est calme et tranquille que parcequ' elle sait que c' est comme ça qu' elle doit se comporter. »

« Ouais, désolée fillette. Tu as le lunatique. »

Je n' avais pas peur de Rosalie comme d' Edward. Elle m' intimidait, oui, mais elle semblait avoir un côté tendre. Je n' avais pas du tout peur de sa mère. Elle était douce et ne parlait pas fort ni d' une voix dure.

Alors qu' elles me baignaient, la mère d' Edward, Esmé et Rosalie me dirent tout au sujet de la maisonnée. Le père d' Edward, le Dr. Cullen, était chirurgien dans un grand hôpital des environs. Il gagnait des millions de dollars. Esmé avait trois fils ; Emmet, Jasper, et Edward. Tous étaient mariés maintenant. Les autres filles qu' il y avait ici étaient utilisées comme domestiques. Elles devaient nettoyer la maison, laver la maison, et cuisiner. Notre rôle en tant qu' épouses était de rendre nos maris heureux. Nous étions un grade plus haut que les servantes. Nous étions autorisées à dormir au lit avec nos époux, et avions d' avantage de liberté. Cependant, je devais mériter mes privilèges comme n' importe qui d' autre. Apparemment, ma formation n' était pas terminée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Ca y est je suis rentrée alors je vais pouvoir m' y remettre à un meilleur rythme. Je sais que je me répète mais je voudrais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui me laissent d' adorables reviews qui sont pour moi comme mon moteur pour continuer. Je n' avais jamais traduit de fic avant et vos compliments me touchent et me flattent mais le plus grand mérite revient bien évidemment à l' auteur Cullengirl90.**

**Alors encore merci aux revieweurs inscrits ou non( merci spécial à Laurie dont j' adore les reviews), à ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favourite, à ceux qui nous rejoignent juste et à ceux qui m' encouragent depuis le tout début. **

**Message pour : coucou, je ne peux pas mettre de chapitres plus longs pour la simple et bonne raison que ne fais que traduire les chapitres, je ne suis pas l' auteur mais je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette fic. A bientôt, bisous.**

**Bisous, bisous et bon chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Après le bain, Esmé me vêtit d' un débardeur et d' un autre long short de basket. Mon estomac se noua à l' idée qu' il ne voulait pas ruiner une autre robe. Ca voulait dire qu' il allait encore me battre.

Dès qu' elles eurent terminé, Edward rentra et me mena dans le couloir. Il s' arrêta dans l' entrée et me montra la porte d' entrée. « Tu vois cette porte, Isabella ? »demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

« Chaque porte de cette maison a une cloche posée en haut, alors si quelqu' un quitte la maison, tout le monde le sait. Et tu vois cette boîte contre le mur ? Chaque nuit, après que tout le monde soit couché, mon père enclenche l' alarme de sécurité. Si une porte ou une fenêtre est ouverte, l' alarme se met en route et réveille toute la maisonnée. »

Il confirma ainsi ma théorie comme quoi toute tentative d' évasion était vaine.

Il m' entraîna dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à un appartement, petit mais coquètement meublée. Les murs étaient blancs et ornés d' une succession de magnifiques peintures. Il y avait un grand canapé en cuir, un grand lit doré avec une haute tête de lit en fer forgé. Il y avait même un piano demi-queue dans le coin ! Qui avait un piano demi-queue dans sa chambre ?

« Rentre, ma petite, » dit il, en me prenant la main. Il me conduisit vers un très grand lit pour chiens propre. « Comme tu as été une gentille fille, je vais te laisser t' assoir sur le lit en attendant mon père. J' ai une petite surprise pour toi. » Il me toucha le nez.

Je m' assis délicatement à côté de lui sur le lit. Le matelas était moelleux et extrêmement confortable. Je voulais me pelotonner et dormir, mais j' avais trop peur d' être fouettée à nouveau. Edward enroula son bras autour de ma taille et m' attira près de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Dr. Cullen entrait dans la pièce avec un charriot. « Elle est prête ? » demanda-t-il ?

Edward me regarda de nouveau. « Allonge toi, Isabella. »

Ok. Je me penchai lentement en arrière jusqu'à me retrouver allongée sur le dos. Le Dr. Cullen commença à sortir quelques instruments de sa charrette. L' un était un long bâton de fer qui ressemblait à un dispositif de marquage au fer.

« Où le veux tu, Edward ? » demanda-t-il ?

Merde. Qu' allait il faire avec ça ?

« Hummm. » bourdonna Edward, en m' étudiant. « Et bien, j' aimerais que ça soit là où tout le monde pourra le voir… mais ça pourrait paraître un peu de mauvais goût. Tu crois pas ? »

Le Dr. Cullen m' observa pendant un moment. « Peut être. C' est ta décision, mon fils. C' est ta femme. »

Edward tapota sa joue et se leva pour avoir une meilleure vue sur moi. Mon regard devenait nerveux alors que le Dr. Cullen commençait à chauffer le fer. Il n' y avait pas une seule chance sur cette Terre pour que je les laisse me piquer avec cette chose. J' en avais supporté assez avec le lavage de cerveau d' Edward. Il avait tout pris de moi, en quel honneur devrais je aussi le laisser me marquer ? Je savais que j' étais prise au piège. Pourquoi devait il me le rappeler en enfonçant cette baguette de métal à la chaleur grondante sur ma peau ? Il continuait à tambouriner ses doigts sur sa joue en m' évaluant.

« T.. tu sais… Je sais que tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ou quoi que ce soit mais si tu n' arrives pas à décider où mettre…eh…cette…chose, to peux toujours opter pour ne pas le faire du tout. » dis je d' une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. « Tu as absolument raison. » Quoi ? « Je ne t' ai ni demandé ton avis ni autorisé à parler. » Il regarda son père de nouveau. « Que penses tu de son pied droit ? »

J' explosai et commençai à me reculer. « Oh, non, non, non. »

Il empoigna ma cheville et me tira à nouveau vers le bord du lit. « Oh si, si, si. C' est pour avoir parlé sans ma permission. »

La baguette de fer pour me marquer étincelait de rouge. J' essayai de m' éloigner, mais sa prise sur ma cheville était trop forte. J' aurais préféré qu' il fasse ça quand j' étais encore au sous-sol. Au moins là, je n' aurais pas pu voir ce qu' il faisait.

« Ca va faire mal ! » Je protestai.

Il sourit. « Absolument ! Maintenant si tu voulais être une gentille fille et te tenir tranquille. »

Il immobilisa mon pied contre le sol pour que son père puisse men marquer. Je voulais lui mettre un coup de pied au visage de mon pied libre, mais je savais que je ne ferai qu' y gagner une sanction violente. Il ne m' avait pas fouettée depuis que j' avais appris à ne pas parler sans permission. Je n' allais pas courir ce risque, ou pire maintenant. Il m' aurait probablement fouettée pour avoir pris la parole plus tôt, mais, bon sang, je ne pouvais pas les laisser me piquer avec cette chose.

Je poussai un cri strident de douleur alors que le Dr. Cullen pressait la tige métallique contre mon pied. Edward me maîtrisait.

« Tu sais, si tu l' avais bouclée, je lui aurais dit de le faire à un endroit moins douloureux. »

Dès qu' il enleva le bout de métal, j' étais à l' autre bout de la pièce. Edward soupira et regarda son père. « Merci, P'pa. »

« Pas de problème. Je te verrai au dîner dans un moment. »

Alors qu' il était distrait par son échange avec son père, je saisis l' occasion de me faufiler dans la salle de bains. « Hé ! » cria Edward. Je fermai en vitesse la porte de la salle de bains et la verrouillai. Edward frappa contre celle-ci. « Isabella ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! »

Est-ce qu' il croyait vraiment que j' allais l' écouter ? J' avais joué le rôle du chiot obéissant pendant Dieu sait combien de temps alors que j' étais restée au sous sol. C' était une petite chance pour moi de m' éloigner de lui, même si ça voulait dire rester cloîtrée dans la salle de bains pour une durée indéterminée. Et ce n' était pas comme si il allait pouvoir l' enfoncer. C' était une de ces portes faite du plus épais et du plus robuste des bois d' ici. Il faudrait être un géant pour venir à bout d' une telle chose.

« Isabella, si tu n' ouvres pas cette porte, je vais te punir » menaça-t-il.

De toute façon, il allait me punir. Pourquoi lui donner satisfaction tout de suite ?

« Isabella, je suis en train de perdre patience. »

Je marchai jusqu' aux toilettes et m' assis sur le couvercle de la cuvette. Il avait une très jolie salle de bains. Le carrelage était bleu foncé et parfaitement propre. Il avait cette énorme baignoire à remous dans laquelle je voulais désespérément entrer. L' eau chaude aurait fait du bien aux coupures sur mon dos, mais je m' imaginai qu' il me tuerait si j' osai toucher quoi que ce soit. Il avait également cette impressionnante douche à l' italienne avec environ un million de boutons à l' intérieur. Sérieusement. Les riches et la technologie. Une douche n' avait besoin d' avoir que de deux boutons ; un pour l' eau chaude et un pour l' eau froide.

« Isabella, j' en fais le serment devant Dieu, si tu ne sors pas d' ici, je vais démolir cette porte. »

Je repliai mon pied valide en dessous de moi. J' aimeras le voir essayer d' enfoncer cette porte.

« Je te laisse cinq secondes pour sortir d' ici avant que je n' attaque la porte. » J' ignorai son compte à rebours et examinai mon pied. La peau grondante de douleur était enflée et meurtrie. Je pouvais difficilement distinguer le motif dessus, mais je pouvais voir les contours des lettres EC. Edward Cullen, je supposai. Super. Alors maintenant j' étais marquée comme étant sa propriété.

« Elle n' ouvrira pas la porte. Défonce la » j' entendis Edward ordonner de l' extérieur. Ah, alors, _il_ n' allait pas l' enfoncer. Il allait laisser quelqu' un d' autre le faire.

« Es tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »demanda une voix grave. Je me la remémorai du temps que j' avais occupé le sous-sol. Elle appartenait au type qui râlait toujours au dessus de moi, Emmett, je crois. « C' est une très belle porte. »

« Emmett, » siffla Edward, visiblement contrarié maintenant. « Je peux remplacer la porte. Contente toi de l' enfoncer que je puisse coller une sacrée raclée à ma femme. »

« T'es un bâtard, » j' entendis dire Rosalie.

« Et tu n' es qu' une salope nombriliste. Dépêche toi Emmett, » grondait Edward.

Et bien, ce n' était pas très raffiné.

« Oh allez, Edward, » essaya une autre voix. C' était une autre voix féminine mais que je n' avais jamais entendue encore. « Elle est probablement terrorisée par toi. Tu es d' une humeur massacrante. »

« La ferme, Alice ! Je n' ai pas besoin d' un public pour ça. Emmett ! Défonce cette foutue porte maintenant ! »

« D' acc, mec ! » ronchonna Emmett. « Ok, Petite. Si tu es près de cette porte, je te conseille de bouger. Je ne veux pas te piétiner quand je ferai irruption. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je voulais voir si ça marchait comme dans les films. Et ça me mettrait certainement dans une situation plus que merdique, mais c' était probablement la dernière chance que j' avais de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Qui sait ce qu' Edward me ferait après ça ?

« D' accord, je compte et je casse la porte à 3. 1….2… »

J' appuyai mon oreille contre la porte et j' entendais ses pas. Il fallait que le timing soit bon sinon ça pourrait mal finir.

« Trois ! »

J' attendis jusqu' à la toute dernière seconde et tirai la porte juste à l' instant où il était sur le point de heurter la porte. A mon grand étonnement, il continua à courir jusqu' à renter dans le mur. J' allais éclater de rire alors que deux mains me saisirent brutalement et me tirèrent de nouveau dans la chambre.

Et maintenant, j' allai devoir assumer les décisions que j' avais prises. Ma seule prière était de passer la nuit.

**Note de l' auteur :**

**Okay, je sais que Bella a quelque peu réajusté son point de vue a propos de tout ça, mais comme elle le dit, elle se rend compte que c' est peut être sa dernière chance d' être aussi libre de parler. Elle a le sentiment qu' elle va perdre son libre arbitre après ce qu' il lui a fait. De plus, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais quand j' écris des trucs déprimants, ça me déprime aussi, alors j' ai dû alléger un peu l' histoire. Ne vous en faites pas quand même. Dark Edward aura sa revanche.**

***une fois de plus je ne suis pas l' auteur de cette fic mais son humble traductrice. C' est pour ça que je précise que j' ai aussi traduit cette note, elle n' est pas de moi et je ne prendrai pas la liberté de modifier le travail de Cullengirl90. **

**magicvanille **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews . **

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic et à m' envoyer des reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, je n' aurais pas cru que mon premier travail serait tant lu et apprécié alors encore merci pour tous vos encouragements. Et sincèrement, je prends vraiment goût à vos messages alors allez y !!!! ( ça m' encourage à poster encore plus vite lol ). C' est aussi pour ça que je tente toujours de vous répondre, vous me motivez c' est le moins que je puisse faire. **

**En revanche, je ne peux pas répondre aux sans compte mais je pense quand même à eux alors merci à vous comme à ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte, favorite…**

**Une fille :**** c' est vrai que la fic peut sembler cruelle et méchante mais je ne suis que la traductrice et je tiens à rester le plus proche possible de la version originale alors je ne l' adoucirai pas si l' auteur ne le fait pas . Mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup de continuer !**

**Disclaimer : **** Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire à Cullengirl90.**

**Bon chapitre !!!**

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Je m' attendais à ce qu' Edward me ligote au lit et me fouette jusqu' à ce qu' il voie l' os. Ca aurait pû être quelque chose qui l' amuse. Au lieu de prendre une ceinture cloutée, il me gifla.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » cria-t-il.

Une jeune femme avec les cheveux coiffés en pics leva les yeux. « Tu n' as pas besoin d' être si dur, » dit elle. Puis, elle se retourna et me sourit. « Salut Isabella, je suis Alice. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde. »

Je la fixai depuis le sol durant un instant.

Edward l' empoigna par le haut de son bras et l' escorta jusqu' à la porte. « Isabella ne va pas avoir d' amis pendant très longtemps, Alice. Maintenant s' il vous plaît, dehors ! »

Rosalie sortait de la salle de bains en tirant Emmett qui semblait affligé derrière elle. Il frotta sa tête et s' appuya de nouveau contre le support qu' était sa femme. « Merde, je croyais que ça marchait que dans les films, » se plaigna-t-il.

« T' en fais pas Emmett. Elle va regretter d' avoir fait ça, » grogna Edward en me regardant. Je me recroquevillai, souhaitant disparaitre. « Maintenant, sortez s' il vous plaît que je puisse la punir. »

Rosalie soupira et entraîna Emmett jusqu' à la porte. « Vas y doucement avec elle Edward, » plaida Alice de l' encadrement de la porte. « Ce n' est qu' une petite fille. »

« Justement, il faut leur apprendre tôt, » répliqua-t-il, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je saisis cette opportunité d' essayer de ramper sous son grand lit. « Oh, non »

Je criai alors qu' il saisissait ma cheville valide et me tirai en arrière. « T' es dans la merde jusqu' au cou maintenant. J' étais sur le point de te laisser dormir dans le lit avec moi cette nuit, mais tu vas dormir par terre. Et si tu bouges de cette position, tu ne mangeras pas pendant une semaine. » Il relâcha mon pied et marcha jusqu' à sa commode. Je le regardai avec terreur alors qu' il attrapait une corde élastique et deux paires de menottes dans le tiroir du haut.

« S' il te plait, S' il te plait ne me fais pas de mal ! » je suppliai en me mettant en boule. « Je serai gentille ! Je le promets ! »

« Bien sûr que tu vas l' être. Et après cette punition, je sais que tu tiendras ta parole. »

Je sanglotai alors qu' il empoignait mes pieds et me passait les menottes autour de chaque cheville. Le métal froid toucha la marque, la faisant me brûler encore d' avantage. « Mets tes mains derrière ton dos, » ordonna-t-il.

J' obéis et il me menotta les poignets ensemble. « S' il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ! S' il te plait ! »

« Tu peux supplier et pleurer autant que tu voudras, mais ça ne te servira à rien maintenant. »

Il prît la corde élastique et en attacha une extrémité aux menottes de mes poignets, fit une boucle entre mes chevilles, et attacha l' autre extrémité au même niveau de mes poignets. Il attacha simplement mes mains et mes pieds ensemble.

Je pleurai encore plus fort tandis qu' il me tirait sur la grande couche pour chiens et me déchargea au milieu de celle-ci. C' était ça ? C' était tout ce qu' il allait me faire ? Me ligoter et me balancer sur le tapis pour chien ? C' était quoi ce genre de punition ? Bien que je n' allais pas m' en plaindre.

« On verra à quel point tu aimes te rebeller après une nuit passée dans cette position. »

Il marcha de nouveau vers sa commode et attrapa un rouleau de ruban adhésif et un bandeau. Il allait de nouveau me mettre dans le noir.

« Bon, j' ai vraiment envie de dormir cette nuit, » dit il, en arrachant un bon morceau de scotch. Il le déchira, puis le pressa sur mes lèvres. Je connaissais d' instinct un moyen de m' en débarrasser, mais je devais attendre qu' il quitte la pièce avant de m' y atteler. Il avait dû deviner mes intentions car il plaça deux morceaux d' adhésifs supplémentaires sur ma bouche, formant un X. Puis, il décida d' être encore plus créatif et y replaça encore deux morceaux en croix par-dessus.

« Tu aimes l' obscurité, Isabella ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je secouai rapidement la tête et le regardant vers lui avec de grands yeux suppliants. Il devait savoir depuis des jours maintenant que j' étais terrorisée par le noir. A ce moment là Edward et le noir étaient en lice pour gagner le concours de la plus grande frayeur de Bella. Jusqu' à présent, Edward était en tête.

« Bien, rappelle toi de cette peur, la prochaine fois que décideras de désobéïr ,» répliqua-t-il. Je criai derrière le baillon alors qu' il plaçait le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je venais juste d' être libérée du sous sol et maintenant ça ? « Ca t' apprendra à ne pas mal te conduire à nouveau. Je suis déçu, Isabella. Tu faisais du bon travail. Peut être que te donner trop de liberté d' un coup était une mauvaise idée. Mais ne t' en fais pas. On va réparer ça. »

Il tapota ma tête et je l' entendis fermer la porte.

J' étais idiote de penser que ce genre de punition n' était rien. J' allais rester dans la même position pendant je ne sais combien d' heures. Mes muscles commençaient à me faire souffrir d' être enroulés et tendus après à peu près une heure. Tout me faisait mal. Mes bras me faisaient mal, mes chevilles me faisaient mal, ma brûlure me tuait, mon dos me faisait mal, ma tête me faisait mal. Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi avais je été si stupide ? Le petit moment de rébellion avait été agréable sur le moment, mais à présent, j' aurais souhaité ne pas avoir quitté mon rôle du chiot obéïssant. J' aurais au moins pu dormir dans un lit. J' aurais certes dû renoncer à une part de ma dignité mais au moins je serais confortablement installée. Même une bonne séance de fouet me semblait plus agréable que ce que j' endurai actuellement. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. C' était trop douloureux.

Il était en train de me briser. Il brisait mon esprit, ce qui me définissait _moi._ Je me souviens que quelqu' un avait dit que j' avais de la chance qu' Edward m' ait choisie pour femme. Je devais être chanceuse car tout ce que j' étais censée faire était de le rendre heureux. Je voulais être une esclave. Je voulais nettoyer la maison toute la journée et avoir de la nourriture dégueulasse. N' importe quoi était mieux que ce que j' endurais. J' aurais tout donné pour être où Lauren et Jessica se trouvaient à ce moment précis. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu' il me choisisse moi ?

Je sanglotai durement contre le scotch et essayai de me tortiller dans une autre position. Mon corps brûlait contre les attaches. J' essayai de détendre mes membres, mais la corde élastique ne me le permettait pas. C' était trop bien serré. Quand cela allait il s' arrêter ?

« Isabella ? Réveille toi, Isabella. C' est l' heure de se lever. »

Je gémissai et tournai ma tête pour éviter la lumière. Attends. La lumière ? J' ouvrais mes yeux pour constater que le bandeau avait été enlevé de mes yeux.

Edward était accroupi en face de moi avec deux jeux de clés. D' abord, il ôta la corde, puis déverrouilla les menottes. Mes chevilles et mes poignets étaient couverts d' une croûte récente et de sang séché.

« Ca va faire un peu mal, » me prévint il. Il commença à arracher le scotch de ma bouche. Evidemment, mes lèvres étaient gercées à cause du manque d' eau que j' avais subi, alors la peau s' arracha également. Je passai ma langue par-dessus et sentai le goût du sang. Il soupira. « Assieds toi bien. »

Il se leva et disparût dans la salle de bains. J' essayai de bouger mes bras et mes jambes, mais c' était douloureux. Mes muscles courbaturés tiraient et brûlaient. Je pleurais alors que je redressai mes jambes et mon dos. Bouger me faisait souffrir d' une façon générale.

Edward reparut avec un tissu propre et humide. Il soupira de nouveau en me regardant et secoua la tête. « Oh, Isabella, » murmura-t-il. Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu' il me souleva du sol et m' étendis sur son grand lit. Il appliqua le tissu chaud sur ma bouche et tamponna pour enlever le sang. Il fît de même au niveau de mes chevilles et de mes poignets. « C' est infecté, » annonça-t-il. Il touchait la marque sur mon pied et je me crispai.

Effectivement, la plaie était jaune et rougeâtre. Les lettres EC étaient entourées de croûtes.

Edward soupira et toucha ma joue. J' eus un mouvement de recul puis le laissai caresser ma joue.

« Oh, Isabella, j' aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir à t' infliger ça, » murmura-t-il. « J' aimerais que tu sois une bonne fille, bien élevée. Je déteste devoir te punir comme ça. »

Non c' était faux. Il adorait ça. Il était peut être même fou de joie que je me sois rebellée contre lui hier.

Il prit la partie propre du tissu et essuya mes larmes. « Reste où tu es, je t' apporte ton petit déjeuner, »dit il. Il me plaça de sorte à ce que ma tête repose sur ses oreillers. Mes yeux s' écarquillèrent quand il plaça la télécommande de son énorme écran plat dans ma main. « Aujourd' hui, tu vas seulement te détendre, d' accord ? Maintenant, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger que tu puisses prendre tes anti-douleurs. Ne fais rien qui me ferait regretter de te traiter de cette façon. »

J' acquiescai sans dire un mot. Il se pencha sur moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front. « Reste bien assise, » murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai marcher jusqu' à la porte. « Merci , »réussis je à haleter. Au son de ma voix, on aurait cru que j' avais passé plusieurs jours dans le désert.

Il me regarda de nouveau et m' adressa un petit sourire en coin. « De rien. Maintenant, repose toi. »

**Note de l' auteur (Cullengirls90) :**

**Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c' était coincé dans ma tête. Edward montre de la bonté. Un peu. Il va s' améliorer, promis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Encore une fois mille mercis à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews c' est devenu une vraie drogue pour moi. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais si ce n' est pas le cas, je m' en excuse, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux non inscrits mais je tiens vraiment à vous remercier quand même notamment : une fille, brooke, sophie-belier ,Cecyle B,maya et tous les autres…**

**J' en profite aussi pour vous conseiller d' aller faire un tour sur les profils de melacullen et de montana2008, dont j' adore le travail.**

**Disclaimer : **** Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire appartient à Cullensgirl90.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient lire la fic en anglais voilà le lien : .net/s/5262856/1/Lord_of_the_Authority**

**Bon, trève de bavardages, bonne lecture et bises à tous.**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Etre à l'étage avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. N' importe où dans la maison valait mieux que d'être dans le sombre et puant sous-sol. Etre à l'étage signifiait que j'étais assurée d' avoir au moins deux repas par jour (trois si j'avais de la chance), j' avais accès à la salle de bains tous les jours et je pouvais aller aux toilettes plus d' une fois par jour. Je pouvais aussi voir les autres habitants de la maison. De temps en temps, quelqu' un entrait avec du linge propre ou bien pour passer l'aspirateur, faire les poussières ou nettoyer la salle de bains. Je n'étais autorisée à parler à personne pour le moment, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être polie lorsque quelqu'un me disait bonjour ou me demandait comment j'allais. Mais je ne faisais ça que quand Edward n'était pas dans les parages.

Edward avait deux portes. L'une était une porte classique qui était solide et l'autre était barricadée. C'était le genre de porte qu'on pouvait voir dans les cellules de prison. C'était habituel que je sois cloîtrée dans la chambre, mais je pouvais malgrès tout voir le reste de la demeure. Je pouvais voir les gens aller et venir, je pouvais les voir regarder la télé au rez-de-chaussée, ou lire près de la fenêtre. J'aimais être assise près de la porte et regarder la vie de la maison. Parfois, Emmett et le blond aux cheveux bouclés, qui s'appelait Jasper, s' asseyaient face à leur énorme télévision et jouaient à des jeux vidéos. C'était amusant à regarder. Parfois, Jasper s'asseyait près de la fenêtre et lisait un livre volumineux qui ressemblait à un de mes manuels scolaires. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett lire, à moins que ça ne soit le magazine Sports Illustrés. Tous ces magasines avaient des mannequins en maillot de bain sur la couverture. De temps à autre, Rosalie le surprenait dans sa « lecture ». Elle roulait toujours la revue et lui tapait le sommet du crâne avec. C'était mon couple préféré à regarder.

Une fois de temps en temps, Alice s'arrêtait devant la porte et me parlait, bien qu'elle sache que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre. J'appréciai juste d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward me parler. Elle s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais une personne normale mais pas une femme-esclave ou quoi que je sois.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre pas comment Alice et Rosalie avaient tant de liberté. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient à leurs maris et ne se faisaient pas sanctionner pour ça. Si jamais je parlais à Edward sans permission, il se défoulait sur moi. Il ne m'avait pas attachée et immobilisée depuis un bon moment, mais il n'hésitait pas à me gifler si je ne coopérais pas. Parfois, il attendait une réponse de ma part et je me contentai de le fixer. Ou bien il m'ordonnait de faire telle ou telle chose et je restais là sur la couchette pour chiens. Je m'ennuyai constamment, il fallait bien que je tente de me distraire.

Hormis, le fait d'ignorer ses ordres, j'étais une « bonne fille ». Je parlai rarement sans son autorisation, je ne m'enfermai plus dans la salle de bains et j'étais sûre de ne plus renverser « accidentellement » un verre de coca sur son tapis blanc à nouveau.

Edward était le seul inconvénient d'être à l'étage. Quand j'étais au sous-sol, je passai la majorité de mon temps seule. Il n'était pas dans les parages 24h/24 et 7j/7 essayant de me dresser comme son chiot. Il contrôlait tout. Il contrôlait ce que je mangeai et quand je mangeais. Il contrôlait quand je pouvais accéder à la salle de bains, il contrôlait quand j'avais le droit de regarder dehors, il me disait quand aller au lit et quand me réveiller. Putain, il surveillait même mes règles ! Il me mit même sous contraception pour que je n'aie plus mes règles. Quand il me la donna pour la première fois, J'avais peur qu' il essaye de me faire aller au lit avec lui la nuit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pour la défense d'Edward, il était très courtois en ce qui concerne le sexe. Il ne m'avait jamais touchée, jamais embrassée, il n'avait jamais essayé de me violer. Concernant ce sujet, c'était un parfait gentleman. Il avait ses bons moments, bien qu'ils fussent rares. Il ne m'avait jamais traitée de « salope » ou insultée. Il me rabaissait seulement. Il ne m'avait jamais hurlé dessus. Je trouvais le calme de sa voix en colère bien plus effrayante que ses cris. Parfois, il m'apportait un brownie ou un cookie si j'étais « sage ». Il me félicitait aussi et me laissait m'assoir sur son lit quand je me comportais comme un parfait petit ange.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas être son parfait petit ange tous les jours. Il ya des jours où je n'avais simplement pas envie de coopérer. Ces jours là, je restai silencieuse jusqu'au moment de me laver. Je détestais l'heure du bain. C'était une pure torture. Edward me laissait me déshabiller alors qu'il était hors de la pièce et faisait couler lui-même l'eau de mon bain. Il me lavait dans le jacuzzi pour plusieurs raisons. J'étais parfaitement capable de me laver seule, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en être convaincu. Le premier soir où nous avions expérimenté cela était le pire.

Pour m'empêcher de bouger, il noua une sorte de laisse à mon collier et l'attacha à l'une des grilles. Il y avait un tuyau qu'il pouvait utiliser pour me mouiller. J'avais d' abord peur qu il m'immerge sous l'eau. Pour une fois, l'eau était chaude, puis je fus agacée car il frictionnait mon crâne trop fort. Alors, j'attrapai le tuyau, ouvrai l'eau froide, et appuyai sur la gâchette pour qu'il arrête. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point il avait bien pris ça. Il m'arrachait le tuyau des mains et m'aspergea le visage. Evidemment, je me tournai et lui crachai de l eau au visage. Alors, il m'aspergea de nouveau, et je lui recrachai de l'eau à la figure. Nous poursuivîmes ce numéro pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je me sente sur le point de me noyer et j'arrêtai de lui cracher de l'eau dessus.

J'adorais faire des trucs qui l'agaçaient, rien que pour m'amuser. Comme une fois, j'avais « accidentellement » fait tomber ses clés dans les toilettes. Je suis maladroite, il le savait. Et une autre fois, j'avais « accidentellement » téléchargé une chanson des Jonas Brothers sur son téléphone et lui avait mis en sonnerie. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'après avoir fait toutes ces choses « accidentellement » que je sûs qu'elles pouvaient me valoir de sévères raclées. Mais bon, je m'ennuyais et il n'avait jamais précisé que je n'avais pas le droit de faire tout ça. Alors, après avoir eu droit à quelques claques, je décidai que si je devais encore « mal me comporter », je devrais l'embêter de manière plus subtile. Comme chaque samedi, il éteignait son réveil pour pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Une fois, j'avais vraiment fait tomber le réveil de la table de chevet sans faire exprès et décidai que ça pourrait être drôle de le mettre en marche. Il sonna à 6h30 du matin et il le jeta à travers la pièce.

La seule farce que je ne lui avais pas faite fût celle pour laquelle je fûs blamée. Il soupçonnait habituellement les autres filles d'avoir déclenché son réveil et jeté ses clés dans les toilettes. Un jour, l'un des esclaves entra dans la chambre avec une bouteille de décolorant. Je n'avais pas relevé que c'était du décolorant car c'était dans la même bouteille que son shampooing habituel. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire court, Edward sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher les cheveux. J'étais allongée dans mon lit lorsque j'entendis un puissant « PUTAIN » en provenance de la salle de bains.

Avant même que je sache ce qu'il se passait, il me frappait, me hurlait dessus, et me fouettai avec sa serviette. Ses cheveux étaient blonds platine. Ca aurait été très drôle si je n'avais pas été battue pour ça.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » demanda-t-il en me montrant ses cheveux. « Tu adores me pourrir la vie ? »

« C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! » pleurai – je.

Il haussa le regard. « Connerie, comme si j'allais croire ça. Qui d'autre ferait un truc pareil ? »

« Pas moi. Je ne peux pas aller dans la salle de bains sans ta permission, » je lui rappelai.

« Comme si ça t'avait arrêté avant ! » Il marcha jusqu'à son placard et tira une ceinture cloutée d'un de ses pantalons.

« S' il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Tu dois me croire ! »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » grogna-t-il.

« Parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Et de toute façon, comment je pourrais me procurer du décolorant ? Je suis enfermée ici 24h/24 et 7j/7. ! »

Il me fouetta vers l'épaule, puis me mit un coup de pied dans le flanc pour ensuite me mettre un coup dans le dos. Je pleurais alors qu'il fouettait mon dos avec la ceinture cloutée, cela déchira mon débardeur. Finalement, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en courant pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Emmett s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte et éclata de rire. Il était plié et écroulé de rire contre le mur. Jasper arriva juste derrière lui.

« Bon Dieu, Edward ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? » demanda - t-il.

Edward me frappa fort dans les côtes. « Demandes lui ! C'est elle qui m'a déteint les cheveux ! »

Ca ne fit qu'accroitre les rires d'Emmett. « Elle t'a déteint les cheveux ? Sérieux ? C'est le truc le plus drôle que j'aie jamais vu ! »

Son rire ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère d'Edward. Il fouetta mon dos d' autant plus fort et me fit crier. Ca commençait vraiment à me faire mal maintenant. Il releva sa main pour un autre coup, mais Jasper lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« T'es sûr qu'elle t'a coloré les cheveux ?» demanda – t- il.

« Qui d'autre pourrait l'avoir fait ? » gronda - t – il.

« Mais comment aurait elle pu se procurer du décolorant, Edward ? Elle est verrouillée ici en permanence. Et elle ne parle jamais à aucune des autres filles. Comment pourrait-elle faire quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ne trouves pas ça logique ? »

Edward baissa ses yeux vers moi, mais je cachai mon visage pour ne pas le voir.

« Isabella, qui est venue ici pour apporter ma nouvelle bouteille de shampooing ? » m'interrogea – t – il ?

« J..Je sais pas comment elle s'appelle, » je gémissai.

« A quoi est ce qu' elle ressemble ? Décris la du mieux que tu peux. »

J' essayai de décrire la fille le plus précisément possible, mais j' avais du mal à me concentrer à cause de la douleur. Les trois garçons donnèrent un nom en même temps, puis quittèrent la chambre en courant. On entendait beaucoup de cris provenant du rez de chaussée, puis ils s' assourdirent. Edward criait sur quelqu'un et elle pleurait sauvagement. Elle commença à hurler et à le supplier d'arrêter ce qu' il était en train de faire. Au bruit, on aurait dit qu'il la fouettait.

Je rampai jusqu'à mon lit et essayai de me mettre sur le dos. La seule façon que j'avais de le faire était de coller le haut de mon corps au lit, et de laisser l' autre moitié sur le tapis. Mon dos me brûlait et piquait. J'enfouissai ma tête dans la couverture pour cacher mes larmes.

« Isabella ? » dit doucement Edward derrière moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul alors que je le sentai toucher mon épaule. Il soupira et me retourna délicatement.

« Isabella, regarde moi, » dit il, en caressant mon visage contre lui. Je le fixai du regard, essayant de dissimuler mes émotions. Je ne voulais pas qu' il sache qu' il m' avait blessée. « Isabella, je suis désolé. Je t' ai accusé à tort de quelque chose que tu n' avais pas fait. Je n' aurais pas dû te battre aussi sévèrement sans avoir interrogé les autres d'abord. »

Je l'étudiai pendant un moment, essayant de trouver si il était sincère ou non. Ses yeux verts semblaient tristes mais il aurait pu feindre.

« On prend un nouveau départ, d'accord ? Je te donnerai un peu plus de liberté, si tu promets de bien te tenir et de ne pas essayer de me décolorer les cheveux ou des choses du genre. Ca te va ? » demanda – t – il.

Je faisais oui de la tête. « Oui, Monsieur, » murmurai-je.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Isabella. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Comment pouvais je lui pardonner ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, comment pouvais je simplement le pardonner et dépasser ça. Il m' avait arraché à ma maison, il m' avait battue jusqu'aux chairs, il m' avait enfermée dans un sous-sol sans eau, sans nourriture, sans accès aux toilettes. Il essayait de m' ôter mon identité, et il contrôlait tout. Il était impossible que je le pardonne pour tout cela. Il devrait trouver un autre foutu moyen pour essayer de se racheter et que je puisse éventuellement envisager de lui pardonner.

Cependant, je pouvais lui pardonner pour cet incident. C'était une simple erreur que tout le monde pouvait faire une fois dans sa vie. Je suppose que je pouvais laisser glisser celle-ci.

« Oui, Monsieur » murmurai-je.

Il sourit avec douceur et commença à rassembler des affaires de la trousse de premiers soins. « Tu n'as pas à m' appeler Monsieur, tu sais. Appelle moi Edward. »

Et je ne savais pas si c' était un progrès ou non.

**Attention : Prochain chapitre, point de vue d'Edward… Bisous…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour à tous, désolée le chapitre 8 était prêt depuis vendredi mais pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, le site ff a buggé et je n'ai pas pu poster.**

**Merci quand même pour toutes vos reviews que j' adore (inscrits ou non).**

**Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, ça me touche énormément !!**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

**Bon chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

**Point de vue Edward**

Je n' avais pas besoin que ma famille me dise que j'étais un monstre au cœur de pierre. Je pouvais m'en rendre compte moi-même. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était regarder dans les grands yeux chocolat d'Isabella, et cela suffisait à me prouver que j'étais un abruti. Elle était la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'avais jamais posé les yeux, et je n'avais de cesse de la repousser.

C'était injuste.

On pouvait dire que je ne contrôlais plus ma colère, mais ça n' apaisait pas ma culpabilité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tout de suite accusé Isabella, car il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait décoloré mes cheveux. Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir à cette foutue situation, je ne me serais pas précipité à frapper son pauvre dos avec cette ceinture cloutée. Elle ne le méritait pas. Même la fille qui avait déteint mes cheveux ne le méritait pas. J'aurais dû laisser mon père gérer la situation. Après tout, la fille est _son_ esclave. Il ne l' aurait jamais battue presque à mort.

« Putain, t' es malade Edward, » m'avait dit Emmett après m'avoir enfin calmé. « Je te jure t'as perdu la tête. Bordel, à quoi tu pensais pour les battre comme ça de façon démesurée ? Ce n' était qu'une blague. »

« Emmett, mes cheveux sont décolorés. Tu parles d' une blague, » je lui répondais.

« Je trouve ça marrant. Et peut être que si tu n'étais pas un tel salaud, tu ne serais pas la victime des farces de tout le monde. »

J'avais essayé de m'excuser auprès d'Isabella, mais je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement. Elle avait dit que tout était pardonné, mais j' en doutais. Personne , pas même la plus gentille personne au monde ne me pardonnerait après ce que j' avais fait. Mais c'était notre mode de vie. Nous enlevions des filles qui venaient de foyers désastreux et nous les amenions ici. Nous étions atroces avec elles, mais elles étaient tout de même mieux ici que dans leurs propres familles. Mon père levait rarement la main sur une des filles. Il montrait son autorité de façon subtile. Toutes les filles le respectaient. Après quelques mois chez nous, elles se sentaient à l'aise car elles savaient que personne ne leur ferait de mal. Certaines venaient de foyers où la violence faisait partie de leur quotidien. Tout le monde ici était modéré et compréhensif.

A part moi.

J'étais un monstre. J'étais le seul que les filles craignaient car j'étais le seul de la famille qui pouvait les faire souffrir. Elles m'évitaient comme la peste.

Mon père ne voulait pas me laisser prendre une épouse tant qu' il n'était pas sûr que ma colère était sous contrôle. Il savait qu' il me faudrait une femme assez coriace pour résister. Quelqu'un qui pourrait gérer mon agressivité. De toute évidence, Isabella avait cette vivacité. Si je n'avais pas été si furieux qu'elle me désobéisse, j'aurais éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte qu'Emmet chargeait. A un moment, il y avait même eu une étincelle dans ses yeux, mais je l'avais éteinte. Je l' avais enfermée deux semaines au sous-sol. Je ne la nourrissais pas toujours, je ne la laissais pas aller aux toilettes régulièrement, je la laissai dans le noir et maintenant, elle était terrorisée par l'obscurité. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

C'était ma faute si elle était effrayée maintenant. Elle était vraiment en droit de me détester. J'avais même envisagé de la laisser partir, mais où ? Elle ne pouvait pas renter chez elle. On avait entendu au journal que ses deux parents avaient été arrêtés pour possession de drogue. Sa mère avait un impressionnant laboratoire de métamphétamines dans leur arrière-cour. Si on la relâchait maintenant, elle irait en foyer d'accueil. Le système des foyers d'accueil était horrible, mais à ce stade, j'avais l'impression que n'importe quel endroit au monde serait mieux pour elle que d'être enfermée dans ma chambre.

Elle était la plus jeune fille qu'on ait jamais ramené. La plupart des filles avaient au moins 17 ou 18 ans. Elle était splendide pour une fille de 15 ans. Je n'avais jamais vu quelq'un comme elle, et je l'avais instantanément voulu pour moi. Je voulais être son univers, alors j'essayai de tout lui enlever. Je l'avais forcé à oublier ses parents et son propre nom de famille. Je la frappai juste pour l' obliger à m'obéïr.

Je voulais qu'elle soit comme Rosalie et Alice. Elles aimaient Emmett et Jasper de tout leur cœur, elles obéissaient à chacun de leur souhait. Comme toutes les filles de la maison, elles avaient été arrachées à leurs foyers. Le père de Rosalie avait sexuellement abusé d'elle, et la famille d'Alice avait l'habitude de lui coller de sacrées raclées parcequ' elle pouvait « voir » les choses. Alice pensait qu'elle pouvait voir le futur en fonction des décisions des gens, mais j' avais déjà vu une de ses visions se réaliser. Elle m'avait dit il ya des mois que j' épouserais une fille qui me comblerait d'adoration. Je ne voyais pas Isabella me vouer quelque sorte d' amour que ce soit à l'heure actuelle. Bien que je ne puisse pas le lui reprocher.

Rosalie était un chat sauvage quand elle avait été amenée ici. Elle avait mis tellement de coups de pieds dans les parties de James qu' il avait dû recourir à la chirurgie, et maintenant, il était stérile. J'avais voulu lui faire une standing ovation pour ça. Ce connard de malade le méritait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emmett avait choisi Rosalie pour devenir sa femme car il aimait le feu en elle. Je ne l' ai pas vue pendant plusieurs semaines et j'en avais déduit qu' il l'avait enfermée. Quand elle refit surface, elle avait toujours ce feu mais elle était différente. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle aimait Emmett plus que toute autre chose au monde.

Lorsque j' avais demandé à mon frère comment il avait fait pour apprivoiser la bête sauvage, il se contenta de rire et dit, « d' une main ferme, mon frère. ». J'avais pris son conseil trop au pied de la lettre. Je pensais qu' il avait été brutal avec elle et que c'était comme ça qu' il l' avait poussée à l'aimer. J'avais tort. Emmett n'avait jamais frappé Rosalie. Il ne l'avait jamais giflée. Il ne l'avait jamais fouettée avec une ceinture ou enfermée dans un sous-sol sombre, froid, moisi. Il était ferme avec elle, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il avait gagné sa confiance et son amour. Jasper en avait fait de même avec Alice.

Je ne pensai pas qu'Isabella puisse me faire assez confiance un jour pour m'aimer. J' aurais déjà de la chance si je pouvais la faire parler avec moi.

Après l'incident des cheveux décolorés, je l'avais laissée dormir dans mon lit et j'avais dormi sur le canapé. Le matin suivant, je l' avais mise où elle pouvait voir la télé et je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle voulait regarder, mais elle ne m'avait jamais répondu. Elle avait juste dit, « ce que tu veux regarder. » Alors, je m'étais contenté de mettre un bon film que la plupart des gens appréciaient. Elle s'endormit à la moitié du film, alors j'avais mis un oreiller sous sa tête et éteind la télévision. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle devait se rétablir.

Jasper m'avait dit que le seul moyen de gagner sa confiance était d'accomplir divers actes de bonté. Je tentai de lui demander ce qu'elle préférait manger au petit déjeuner, mais elle ne me donna jamais de réponse claire. Je lui demandai si elle aimait les pancakes, elle hocha la tête. Je lui demandai ce qu' elle préférait comme nappage, et elle haussa les épaules. J' appris en la regardant qu' elle mangeait de tout. Il faut dire, qu' il se pouvait qu' elle mange quoi que je mette devant elle par peur que je ne la nourrisse pas assez souvent. Alors, j'étais allé voir les filles qui avaient été enlevées avec elles et j' avais obtenu quelques réponses de leurs part. Elle aimait les pancakes aux pépites de chocolat et le chocolat au lait. Son émission télé préférée était Jon and Kate Plus 8*, mais les anciens épisodes. Elle détestait les films d'horreur ou gores. Elle n' aimait pas le rap ni la musique country, et elle aimait lire. Beaucoup. Elles m' avaient dit qu' elle lirait à peu près n' importe quoi, mais ce qu' elle préférait par-dessus tout, c' était les romans classiques. Esmé aussi adorait lire, par conséquent, elle avait tous les classiques. Elle m'autorisa à lui en emprunter autant que je voulais.

Je devais commencer petit à petit, alors j'entreprenais de commencer avec le petit déjeuner. Un matin, je me levai extrêmement tôt et préparai des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. Une des filles qui était à la cuisine me regarda en souriant mais ne dit rien.

Isabella me regarda avec un air soupçonneux alors que j' entrai avec un plateau. « T' as faim ? » lui demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête et s'assit précautionneusement. Les marques sur son dos cicatrisaient doucement, mais heureusement, aucune ne s'était infectée.

Je guettai son expression alors que je posai le plateau juste devant elle. D'abord, elle parut surprise, mais son visage inexpressif reparut rapidement.

« Comment as-tu su ? » murmura-t-elle, sans me regarder.

J' avais pensé à lui mentir et lui dire que j'avais deviné, mais je savais que je ne gagnerais pas sa confiance en lui mentant. « Tes amies m'ont dit .»

Je laissai le plateau sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse manger, et me dirigeai vers le canapé qui était devenu mon lit, puis j'allumai la télé. Quand je la regardai de nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, son assiette était vide et le verre de chocolat au lait avait disparu.

« Tu as fini ? » lui demandai je.

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et balaya de sa main quelques morceaux de chocolat autour de sa bouche. « Oui. »

Je me levai pour récupérer le plateau. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi durant tout ce temps. « Je dois aller en ville pour faire quelques courses aujourd' hui. Je te laisserai la porte ouverte pour que tu puisses sortir de cette pièce. Je sais que tu détestes être enfermée ici en permanence. »

Elle continuait de me fixer sans laisser transparaître d'émotion, hors mis ses yeux qui montraient sa confusion.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose tant que je suis dehors ? » lui demandai-je, espérant obtenir un semblant de réponse de sa part.

« N..Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien. » Murmura-t-elle avec douceur. « Merci quand même. »

« Pas de problèmes. Fais moi juste savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Je laissai la porte ,d' ordinaire verrouillée, ouverte alors que je descendai l' escalier pour me débarrasser du plateau, de l'assiette et du verre. Quand je remontai, elle était toujours sur le lit et me regardait prudemment.

« Tu devrais un peu bouger aujourd' hui. » lui dis je en saisissant mon porte-feuilles et ma veste. « Ca t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

Je réalisai alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un short et un châle autour de sa poitrine pour dissimuler ses entailles. « Attends. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je courai au rez de chaussée jusqu'à la chambre de Jasper et Alice pour voir si je pouvais emprunter un chemisier. Alice se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin et me tendit une veste en tricot grise à manches longues. Bella aurait froid si elle sortait de ma chambre avec seulement un débardeur. Elle regarda attentivement le vêtement quand je le lui tendis.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler ? » lui demandai je. Elle fît non de la tête et passai ses doigts sur le tissu du chemisier. Je soupirai. Ca allait prendre plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. « Appelle Alice ou Rosalie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je te vois dès mon retour. »

Je lui dérobai un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce.

***jon and kate plus8 : Série TV US**

**Voilà , pour tous ceux qui se posaient des questions sur Edward, vous en savez un peu plus…**

**Bisous à tous et bonne nuit !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour tout le monde, encore un énorme merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir c' est parce que vous le valez bien (que tant que je bosse pas) j' essaye de vous mettre au moins un post par jour. Merci aux inscits et non- inscrits (spécialement à sama_66 et encore sophie-belier ) et à ceux qui mettent cette fic en favorite ou en alerte. Je vous suis à tous très reconnaissante.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l'histiure de Cullensgirl90.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

**Retour POV Bella**

Pourquoi agissait il si gentiment ?

Il y a seulement quelques jours, il m'avait fouettée avec une ceinture cloutée et maintenant, il me laissait regarder ce que je voulais à la télé, et me préparait des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. J' aurais aimé croire qu' il essayait simplement d'être gentil et de se racheter pour m'avoir blessée. Bien, il devait se sentir mal.

J'avais délicatement enfilé la veste en tricot grise par la tête. Heureusement, les bandes empêchait la matière du gilet de frotter contre les profondes entailles de mon dos. Je n'osai pas vraiment quitter la chambre car je pensai qu'il me faisait une farce. L'une de ses principales règles était de ne pas quitter la pièce sans sa permission. Bon, il m'avait donné la permission de sortir, mais si c'était un piège ? Que se passerait il si il refusait d' admettre ce qu' il avait dit par le passé ? Il ne m'écouterait pas si je plaidais ma cause face à lui. Il me tuerait probablement la prochaine fois.

Trente minutes après le départ d'Edward, Alice passa sa tête dans l' encadrement de la porte. « Salut, Isabella, » dit elle resplendissante, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Salut, » murmurai-je.

« Est-ce qu' Edward a dit que tu pouvais sortie de la chambre ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix chargée d' espoir. J'acquiesçai. « Bon, allez, viens ! Je vais te monter les environs ! » Elle me saisit la main et me tira hors du lit. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur et elle lâcha prise rapidement. « Je suis désolée ! J'avais oublié pour ton dos. Allons voir Carlisle pour nous assurer que tout va bien. »

Mais si il le disait à Edward ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella. Si Edward t'a dit que tu pouvais sortir de cette chambre, il était vraiment sincère. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira presque hors de la pièce. « Tu seras très heureuse ici, dès qu' Edward se sera sorti la tête du derrière. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureuse ici non plus quand ils m' ont amenée ici au début, mais maintenant, je suis contente qu' ils l'aient fait. J' aime tellement Jasper. »

« Qui est Jasper ? » demandai-je.

« Mon époux. Il est extraordinaire. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de lui. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. Edward est le seul de la famille à oser lever la main sur une femme. »

Et j'étais celle qui était censée rester avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? » Je devais poser la question. « Pourquoi est il si… violent ? »

Alice soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Je pense qu' il a loupé quelque chose dans sa tête, mais Carlisle a l'air de penser que ça s'est simplement enfoncé dans son crâne quand on a commencé à amener ces filles, et à les faire travailler à la maison pendant un temps, il pouvait les traiter comme il voulait. Il se croit supérieur depuis. »Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « Stupide égo de mâle. »

« Alors il pense que juste parce qu'il est un homme, il peut me traiter comme bon lui semble ? C' est des conneries ! »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. « C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. J'attends juste impatiemment qu'Emmett et Jasper se décident à lui botter le cul. Ca remettra peut être son égo à sa place. »

Le Dr. Cullen souriait alors que nous entrions dans son bureau. Alice pénétrait dans la pièce, alors que je restai clouée dans le chambranle de la porte. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Alice ? »

« Je me demandai, si tu pouvais jeter un œil au dos d'Isabella, juste pour être sûre que ses marques de fouet ne sont pas infectées. » demanda Alice.

Le Dr. Cullen se leva de derrière son bureau. « Bien sûr, allons à la salle d'examens » Nous le suivions jusqu'à la salle où il nous avait injecté les implants. Il tapota la table matelassée. « Voyons ça , Isabella. »

Je me dirigeai doucement vers la table. Il commença à ôter ma veste, mais je haletai et me reculai.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal » me promit il. « Est-ce que tu préfères t' allonger sur le ventre que je puisse voir ton dos ? » Je fis oui de la tête. « Bien alors. Grimpe sur la table. »

Je montai doucement sur la table d'examen et me mettais bien à plat sur le ventre. Il enroula méticuleusement mon tee-shirt vers le haut pour pouvoir observer les marques de fouet que son plus jeune fils avait infligé à mon corps. Après avoir retiré mes bandages, il examina chacune des entailles avec attention. Je sentais à peine son doigt qui les frôlait.

« Pas d' infections. » décréta-t-il. Il commença à enrouler un nouveau bandage, cette fois de gaze. « Je pense que je vais te donner une crème à passer sur tes coupures. Elles devraient être cicatrisées d'ici une semaine. »

J'acquiesçai et m'assis. Il marcha jusqu'à une armoire à pharmacie, saisit une boîte et me la tendit. Alice empoigna ma main et me tira vers la porte. « Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison ! »

Elle me montra le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger et la buanderie. Elle était sur le point de me faire visiter les deuxième et troisième étage quand je fus assaillie.

« Bella ! » cria Jessica en courant vers moi. Elle se jeta sur moi pour me faire un câlin et nous tombions au sol. « Oh, mon Dieu ! On croyait que tu étais morte ! »

« Ouais ! On croyait que tu étais morte il ya plusieurs semaines et puis ton…mari est venu nous voir et nous a demandé ce que tu aimais. En fait, il est plutôt mignon, » dit Lauren.

Je voulais objecter mais je me souvins alors qu'Alice était là. Elle m'adressa un sourire d'excuses. « Je vais te laisser passer un peu de temps avec tes amies, »me dit elle, en relâchant ma main. « Je reviendrai te chercher quand les garçons appelleront pour dire qu'ils sont sur le point de rentrer. »

Dès qu'elle fût hors de vue, Jessica et Lauren me traînèrent dans un couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Elles fermèrent la porte et la verrouillèrent. « D'accord, il faut qu'on parle, » annonça Lauren. Elles me poussèrent sur un joli lit superposé et me firent chavirer sur le matelas.

« C'est là que vous vivez ? » demandai je en observant la chambre où je me trouvais. Il y avait quatre lits superposés, quatre commodes et une télévision. Et bien sûr, tous les lits étaient en bois d'excellente qualité.

« Bon, alors ? Tu as la chance de vivre dans la chambre de Mr. Sexy , » dit Jessica.

Je levai les yeux et m'appuyai contre le mur avec délicatesse. « Tu n' as pas idée à quel point, je préfèrerais être ici en bas et travailler en tant qu'esclave. »

Elles grognèrent. « Tout ce discours que nous a fait le Dr. Cullen à notre arrivée c' était n' importe quoi. On est pas traitées comme des esclaves. On est responsables de trois tâches chacune et une fois qu'elles sont accomplies, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. » Dit Lauren.

« Ouais, une des filles nous a expliqué qu'ils nous disaient qu'on était des esclaves juste pour nous effrayer à notre arrivée. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on parte en courant. »

« Oui, parce qu'apparemment, ce qu'ils font ici c'est réformer les vies de filles à problèmes et puis les remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais, on ne peut pas partir, parce que techniquement, ce qu'ils font est « illégal ». »

« C'est la principale règle ici ; ne pas s'échapper. »

Je fermai mes yeux un moment. « Pourquoi vous vous plaignez de ça auprès de moi ? Vous voulez voir mon dos ? » Je relevai ma veste pour leur monter les diverses coupures et cicatrices sur mon dos. « J'ai été fouettée et battue pour la chose la plus ridicule que vous puissiez imaginer. Une fois, j'ai regardé Edward d'une façon qui ne lui a plu et il m'a tabassée avec une ceinture. J'ai été enfermée dans un sous-sol sans lumière et moisi pendant deux semaines sans nourriture, eau ou toilettes. Alors, putain, de quoi vous vous plaignez ? » Je demandai en sentant une vague de colère monter en moi.

« Waow, Bella. Calme toi. On ne t'a pas amenée ici pour nous plaindre de l' ennui de nos vies actuelles. On va t'aider. » dit Jessica, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« M'aider ? » répétai-je, cherchant dans leurs yeux une sorte d'explication. « Comment pouvez vous m'aider ? »

Lauren s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et se serra tout contre moi. « On va s'évader, »murmura-t-elle.

Je la fixai pendant un instant. « S'évader ? Comment ? C'est impossible. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il faut juste être rusée par rapport à ça. »

« On a un système GPS implanté dans le corps. Si on s'échappe, ils nous traqueront. »

« C'est comme une puce électronique, » chuchota Jessica. « Est ce que tu sais comment effacer les données d'une puce ? »

« Passer un aimant dessus. »Je le leur avais dit alors que nous étions en première.

Elles firent oui de la tête. « Alors, on va passer un aimant sur nos dos juste avant de nous échapper. »

« D'accord, mais si on fait ça et que ça marche, comment est ce qu' on va sortir de la maison ? L'alarme va se déclencher si on ouvre une porte. »

« On va couper le courant, » souffla Jessica. « Je sais où est le tableau électrique. On sortira discrètement de nos chambres en pleine nuit, on coupe le courant. Et dès que c'est fait… on met les voiles. »

Ca avait l'air si simple, mais nous savions toutes que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Si le moindre détail n'était pas méticuleusement préparé et exécuté correctement, nous serions fichues. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre erreur. On aurait qu'une seule tentative.

« Les filles… Je sais pas. Ca pourrait tourner tellement mal. Je n' ai pas été fouettée depuis une semaine et j'aimerais vraiment garder mon dos intact. En plus, si on se fait attraper, vous, vous aurez quelques balafres. Ca peut passer, non ? Moi, je n' ai pas cette chance. Si on est attrapées, je serai tuée. »

« On ne sera pas prise, » insistait Lauren. « Tu dois être convaincue qu' on ne se fera pas prendre. Tu viens de dire qu' il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre erreur, mais en fait, il n' y a pas de place pour la peur. Pas de manque d'assurance. »

« Mais on ne partira pas sans toi, » me rassura Jessica. « On attendra jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête. »

« Il va aussi falloir que tu amènes Edward à te faire confiance. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu' il laisse la porte de la cage déverrouillée la nuit. »

J'acquiesçai. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Regarde, il est venu nous voir, il y a quelques jours pour avoir des informations sur toi. Il faire amende honorable pour tout ce qu' il t'a fait subir. C'est ta chance. Fais comme si tu lui faisais confiance même si c'est pas le cas. Fais comme si tu l' aimais. Fais semblant. Il tombera dans le panneau, c'est sûr, il semblait désespéré. » dit Jessica.

Quelqu'un martela la porte. « Isabella ! » m'appelait Alice de l' extérieur. « Les garçons reviennent. »

Je sautai instantanément du lit. « Je dois y aller. »

« Pense y, Bella, » murmura Jessica. « On ne veut pas partir sans toi. »

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai dans le couloir. Alice me prit par la main et m'emmena au salon. « Edward va vouloir te voir hors de la chambre, alors on va juste traîner dans le salon. On va regarder la télé ou un film, »proposa-t-elle.

Elle m'assit à côté d'elle sur le grand canapé en cuir. Rosalie était là elle aussi et Esmé aidait l'équipe en cuisine à préparer le repas.

« Bella, ça t' a fait du bien de passer du temps avec tes amies ? » demanda Rosalie.

Je hochai de la tête, et restai silencieuse.

« Je suis contente que tu aies eu un peu de temps pour toi aujourd'hui' hui et je suis contente que tu aies pu passer du temps avec tes amies mais… » Rosalie secoua la tête. « Je ne leur fais pas confiance. A Jessica et Lauren, je veux dire. Elles sont trop sournoises. Trop proches. »

« Elles ont été kidnappées, comme nous toutes, » je lui rappelai.

« Oui, mais elles s'ennuient et les gens peuvent devenir dangereux quand ils s'ennuient. On commence à réfléchir et à avoir de mauvaises idées. J'ai peut être tort au sujet de Jessica et Lauren mais je ne veux pas qu' il t'arrive quelque chose. Le tempérament d'Edward est si… incontrôlable. Il peut être adorable un moment et complètement obsessionnel, l' instant suivant. »

« Comme un bipolaire. » je murmurai.

Alice secoua la tête. « Non, il n' est pas bipolaire. Carlisle l'a testé pour ça, il y a quelques années. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de pire. On veut l'aider plus que tout. Crois moi Bella, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire lorsque ses émotions sont sous contrôle. Quand il est heureux, il est si gentil, si sensible. Et la minute suivante, il est comme un fusible qui disjoncte. Il ne sait pas gérer ses émotions. Quand il est en colère, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter lui-même. »

Je faisais nerveusement oui de la tête. « J'ai déjà entendu parler de quelque chose de ce genre, » dis-je à voix basse. « Il y avait un garçon dans mon école… Il avait eu un grave accident de voiture et avait pris un mauvais choc à la tête. Les docteurs pensaient avoir retiré tous les tissus cicatriciels mais ils en avaient laissé et ça s'est développé dans le cerveau. Il avait des troubles détonants. »

Esmé qui nous ignorait poliment, se manifesta lorsqu'elle m'entendit mentionner les troubles détonants.

« Est-ce que c' est le diagnostique qu' ils ont établi pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle, en entrant dans le salon.

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, ça a un nom mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je pourrais le retrouver mais je ne suis pas autorisée à utiliser l'ordinateur. »

« On le fera, » m'assura Rosalie.

Avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre puisse être ajouté, les garçons franchirent la porte.

« Lucy ! Je suis rentré !* » cria Emmett en rentrant. Il marcha droit vers Rosalie et l'embrassa passionnément. Je détournai le regard pour leur laisser un instant d'intimité.

Le mari d'Alice, Jasper vint à elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Qu'est ce qu' on regarde ? »demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit et lui embrassa la joue. « The View. Comment c'était en ville ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'eus le souffle coupé quand je sentis quelqu'un toucher délicatement ma queue de cheval. Edward lâcha prise immédiatement et recula. « Désolé, » dit il rapidement. Son visage était en train de virer au rouge comme lorsqu' il était en colère. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Edward ? »tenta Esmé sur un ton apaisant, en avançant d' un pas prudent vers son fils. « Chéri, tu vas bien ? »

La tête d' Edward trembla alors qu' il tentait de hocher la tête. « Ouais…Je…Excusez moi. »

Il se précipita jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche et ferma la porte. Je me roulai en boule dans l' angle du canapé lorsque j'entendis un cri enragé. On aurait dit qu' il était en train de casser tout ce qui était à portée de main. Plus personne ne parlait dans le salon.

Quelque chose clochait chez Edward Cullen, et ce n' était pas son orgueil de mâle.

***Lucy ! Je suis rentré ! : réplique d' une célèbre série us des années 50 : I love Lucy !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité (pour ceux qui lisent cette traduction depuis le début) et de vous y mettre (pour ceux qui viennent de la découvrir) mais surtout pour toutes vos reviews que j'apprécie sincèrement ; je fais mon maximum pour vous poster si possible au moins un chapitre par jour. Mais lorsque j' aurais rattrapé l' auteur, ça ne dépendra plus de moi. Alors encore merci à tous, pour vos reviews, inscrits ou non et de me mettre en favorite ou en alerte. Bisous…**

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais sinon Mea culpa..**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l'histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

**Bon chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 11 : **_

Quelque chose se préparait qui mettait la famille Cullen en ébullition. Tout le monde avait l'air distrait. Les filles avaient l' air d'intensifier le nettoyage, s'assurant que la maison était impeccable. Emmett et Jasper passaient tout leur temps dehors dans un grand enclos rond. On aurait dit qu'ils s'entraînaient à quelque chose. Ils attrapaient des objets, ou des animaux au lasso au milieu de l'arène. Ils attrapaient des taureaux la plupart du temps, mais parfois c'était d'autres chevaux. Le plus souvent, Edward était dehors avec eux, mais il ne montait jamais à cheval. Il restait toujours hors de l' enclos et ne franchissait la clôture que si nécessaire. Je remarquai qu' il était un peu nerveux en présence des chevaux.

« Est-ce que ta famille possède une ferme équestre ? » demandai je à Alice un après midi.

Elle acquiesça et se mit à arranger un bouquet de fleurs sur la table de la cuisine. « Oui, nous élevons des chevaux et les louons à des gens qui veulent faire des randonnées à cheval dans Yellow Stone. »

Ceci m' apportait un peu de soulagement, de savoir que nous étions à proximité du Parc National de Yellow Stone. Ca signifiait que nous n'étions pas trop éloignées de chez nous, mais assez loin d' un endroit où je pourrai me rendre à pied. On pouvait être soit dans le Montana, soit dans le Wyoming ou l' Idaho.

« Certains chevaux sont ici pour les démonstrations. Nous avons des gens qui viennent ici et s'entraînent avec ces chevaux au saut ou autre. D' autres ont fait des courses. Et certains, participent à des rodéos, et c' est à ça que les garçons s'entrainent, » continua Alice.

« Ils participent aux rodéos ? » demandai je, en regardant par la baie vitrée.

« Jasper et Emmet participent. Ce sont les meilleurs du coin, et c' est pour dire à peu près tout le monde par ici est obsédé par le rodéo. Si la compétition de ce week end se passe bien pur eux, ils pourraient passer pro. »

Tout le monde devrait être extrêmement occupé et distrait ce week end. Ce serait le moment parfait pour le plan de Jessica et Lauren. Je pensai toujours que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elles ne m' écouteraient pas.

« Vous ne devriez pas tenter ça ce week end, » leur dis je, alors qu'elles pliaient des vêtements. « Ils vont s'attendre à ce que vous tentiez quelque chose. »

Jessica grogna. « Non, ils ne s'y attendront pas. Ils sont trop distraits avec ce rodéo qui se prépare. D'ailleurs, ils ne s' attendent pas à ce qu' on tente quoi que ce soit parce que ce serait trop évident. Je veux dire, pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait de s'évader alors que tous s'y attendent ? C' est logique, non ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je suppose. Mais malgré tout, je pense toujours que c' est une mauvaise idée. »

« Bien, tu as jusqu'à vendredi soir pour décider si tu en es ou pas, » dit Lauren.

« On ne veut pas te laisser derrière, Bella, mais c' est peut être notre dernière chance. Si tu décidais de ne pas venir, on ne resterait pas là. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » je convenais.

Leur plan était de couper le courant vendredi soir quand tout le monde serait endormi. Emmett et Jasper devaient être reposés, alors tout le monde irait se coucher et dormir tôt.

Lauren était censée mettre un somnifère dans les boissons de tout le monde. Ils n' entendraient pas l' alarme sonner en pleine nuit si leur plan de couper le courant échouait.

« Vous êtes conscientes que si quelque chose se passait mal, vous seriez probablement tuées toutes les deux, n' est ce pas ? » leur demandai je après qu' elles m' aient exposé leur plan.

« C'est pour ça que rien ne va mal se passer, » dit Lauren.

C'était trop dangereux et j'avais trop peur du caractère imprévisible d'Edward pour ne serait ce que l' envisager ? Si je partais, ils nous traqueraient et nous retrouveraient. Ils savaient où nous vivions. Ils sauraient où nous retrouver. Et si nous parvenions à nous échapper, il semblait que nous aurions toute une forêt nationale à traverser pour regagner nos maisons. Bien sûr, tout ce que nous avions à faire était d' attendre la ville la plus proche et aller à la police, mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu' elles prévoyaient. Elles voulaient partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda Edward.

Je haletai et me retournai dans la direction d'où provenait sa voix. Nous étions dans sa chambre et je le croyais sous la douche. Je suppose que j'étais trop distraite par le plan suicidaire de Lauren et Jessica et que je ne l' avais pas entendu arrêter l'eau.

Je secouai ma tête et m' assis au milieu du canapé déplié en lit. Edward et moi avions échangé nos lits, sur mon initiative.

Edward soupira bruyamment et marcha jusqu'à son lit. « J'aimerais que tu me parles, » dit il en enfilant un short. « Je suis sympa avec toi depuis une semaine maintenant. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me répondre quand je te pose une question. »

Je continuai à le fixer, sans un mot. Il pouvait me faire faire des tas de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas me faire parler. C'était la seule chose que je contrôlais.

Edward soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers le canapé. « Tu sais, je pourrais t' enlever certains de tes privilèges. Je ne suis pas _obligé_ de te laisser autant de liberté. Je pourrais aussi bien t' enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que tu décides de reparler. » Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et prit la télécommande sur la table basse devant lui. « Viens là. » Il tapota l'espace qui nous séparait.

Je bougeai rapidement vers l' autre côté du lit. Je n' allais pas me rapprocher de lui.

Edward me lança un regard furieux et essaya de me toucher brusquement. Je criai et me repliai dans le coin. « Arrête de crier. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il empoigna mon bras et ce fût pire. Je ne voulais pas qu' il me touche. Je ne voulais pas qu' il me fasse de mal ! « Isabella ! Arrête de crier ! »

Sa voix dure fit cesser mes hurlements, mais déclencha une vague de pleurs hystériques. J'avais l' impression d'être proche de faire une crise d'angoisse. Je n' arrivai pas à arrêter mes pleurs et respirer devenait difficile. Edward me tira vers lui et m'immobilisa sur le lit. Mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler quand il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

« Isabella, il faut que tu te calmes, » dit il entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n' arrêteras pas de pleurer. »

Il m' avait probablement maintenue là une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à contrôler mes sanglots. Quand il sentit que je me calmais, il ôta doucement ses doigts de ma bouche.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête et il enleva sa main entière.

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je t' évite complètement. Tu es ma femme. »

J'étais l'épouse de quinze ans de cet homme. Répugnant.

Edward alluma la télé et mit une sorte de chaîne cinéma. « Tu veux te mettre sous les couvertures ? Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et me glissai dans les draps. Il s'assit juste à côté de moi et ne quitta pas la télé des yeux pendant un moment. Je voulais dormir mais n' osai pas fermer les yeux avec lui juste à côté de moi.

« Isabella, je vais toucher tes cheveux, ok ? » dit il. Je me raidis quand il atteignit et se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Hormis le fait que j' avais peur de l' homme à mes côtés, la manière dont il faisait courir ses doigts dans ma chevelure était plutôt réconfortant. Et, je me retrouvai à dériver vers le sommeil alors qu' il continuait de me caresser les cheveux.

Une puissante alarme retentit et je criai et me levai en flèche.

« Quoi ? » hurla Edward, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

La sonnerie venait du radioréveil de la chambre. Il était six heures du matin. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me relaxai.

Edward, qui était assis tout à côté de moi, me regarda étrangement. « Tu vas bien ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête et me rallongeai pour avoir quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. C' est là que je réalisai, qu' il n' avait pas regagné son lit la nuit dernière. Il avait dormi à côté de moi. Avant que je ne puisse paniquer, on frappa discrètement à la porte.

« Ca doit être Alice, » ronchonna Edward. Il se hissa hors du canapé et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir.

Alice entra d' un petit bond avec deux cintres. « Voilà vos vêtements pour aujourd'hui, » annonça-t-elle, en les étalant sur le lit d'Edward. « Ooh ! Bella ! Est-ce que je peux tresser tes cheveux ? Ce serait si joli ! »

Je regardai Edward qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Elle couina et frappa des mains. « Rejoins moi quand tu seras prête ! » cria-t-elle, alors qu' elle passait la porte en courant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte. « Stupide lutin surexcité, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Qui peut être aussi excité si tôt le matin ? »

Je haussai les épaules et me levai pour m'habiller. Alice trouvait que ce serait sympa si aujourd'hui, nous nous habillions tous en cow boys, alors ce fût une profusion de jeans et de tissus à carreaux . Elle allait me faire porter un classique débardeur blanc et une chemise à manches courtes à carreaux bleus, rouge et blanc. Je m' habillai dans la chambre alors qu' Edward se préparait dans la salle de bains. Je frappai à la porte lorsque je fûs totalement vétue. Il sortit habillé d'un jean déchiré et une chemise à carreaux assortie à la mienne. Il sourit en me voyant.

« Tu es absolument adorable, » dit il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

Je rougis et baissai les yeux vers le sol. Il soupira et caressa ma joue. « Allez, vas rejoindre Alice avant qu'elle ne fasse une hernie. »

Les Cullen attendaient des invités cet après midi là, alors tout le monde devait être à son avantage. Edward continuait de passer ses doigts sur mes nattes alors que nous paressions sur le canapé. Emmett et Jasper entrèrent avec aux pieds des bottes qui avaient des pointes sur le côté. Je n' aurais pas voulu prendre un coup de ces bottes.

« Tu veux bien nous aider à préparer les chevaux ? » demanda Jasper à Edward.

Il poussa un soupir et tambourina des doigts sur mon épaule. « Ouais. Je vais te donner un coup de main. » Il me tapota l'épaule avant de se lever et de suivre ses frères jusqu' à la porte.

« Isabella, tu veux venir ? » demanda Emmett.

Je n'étais pas sortie depuis mon arrivée ici. Je regardai Edward lui demandant la permission, et il se contenta de soupirer. « Vas prendre des chaussettes dans mon tiroir, » dit il. Je remontai à la chambre en courant et empoignai une paire de chaussettes de son tiroir. Il me passa une paire de bottes toute simple quand je regagnai le rez de chaussée. Elles étaient un peu serrées mais ce n'était pas comme si j' allai faire une randonnée avec.

« Tu aimes les chevaux ? » demanda-t-il alors que nous nous dirigions vers la grange.

Je haussai les épaules. Il y avait peu de chevaux à Forks, alors je ne les avais jamais vraiment côtoyé. C'était d'énormes créatures qui semblaient incroyablement instables et nerveuses. En un sens, elles me rappelaient Edward.

« C'est mon cheval, » dit Edward, en s' approchant d'un magnifique cheval blanc avec des tâches marron. Il leva sa main et le cheval renifla sa paume. « Son nom est Dreamer.* »

Dreamer. Plutôt un joli nom.

Edward s' empara de ma main et serra mes doigts entre eux. « C'est comme ça qu'on caresse un cheval. » Il prit ma main et la fit parcourir le naseau de Dreamer. Sa peau était si douce. Edward relâcha ma main pour que je puisse caresser le nez de l'animal librement.

Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de panser leurs propres chevaux. Le cheval d' Emmett était noir et celui de Jasper marron foncé.

« Combien Aro parie ce soir ? »demanda Emmett.

« «10 000 $, » marmonna Jasper. « Chacun. »

Emmett lâcha un sifflement discret. « Bon Dieu. Imagine ce qu'il nous donnera si on passe pro. »

« 100 000$, » répliqua Edward. « Vous feriez mieux de vous défoncer demain. »

« J' ai confiance, » dit Jasper.

« Cul sec, » dit Emmett, en tendant une bière à Jasper. Ils trinquèrent ensemble et avalèrent une gorgée.

L' une des filles arriva haletante comme si elle avait couru un marathon. « Le Dr. Cullen dit…de rentrer. »

Les invités des Cullen se composaient de plusieurs hommes aux longs cheveux blancs et vêtus de costumes. Ils faisaient un peu peur. Je m'efforçai de rester cachée derrière Edward quand j' étais en leur présence. Leur « chef » était un homme nommé Aro. Il sponsorisait Emmett et Jasper au rodéo de demain.

« Je suis sûr que vos fils vont sortir vainqueurs, » dit il , en rentrant après une démonstration.

« Merci, Aro. Nous apprécions votre soutien. »

La responsable des cuisines vint nous annoncer que le diner était prêt. Je remarquai Lauren et Jessica qui jetaient des regards, cachées dans le coin. Merde. Elles projetaient de droguer les boissons ce soir.

« Isabella, » Edward m' appela de derrière moi. Je regardai en arrière et pris leur suite. Je lançai un regard à mes amies avant de le suivre dans la salle à manger.

Mon estomac était dérangé alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'Edward. On nous servait du vin, mais Edward demanda à la fille de me verser de l'eau. Je devrais le remercier pour ça un jour. Elles avaient probablement drogué le vin.

Vers la fin du diner, seuls quelques membres de la famille Cullen semblaient fatigués. Edward n'en faisait pas partie. Il jouait avec mes cheveux alors que nous étions assis à table et écoutions Aro parler. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si je pouvais repérer une de mes amies. Jessica entrait pour nous servir le dessert. Je n'allai pas manger ça.

« Isabella, tu vas bien ? » Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille. Je fis oui de la tête. « Tu as l'air nerveuse. »

Je secouai la tête et repoussai la tarte.

Aro bailla soudain. « Il va falloir que tu m'excuses, Carlisle. Je souffre un peu du décalage horaire. »

Oh merde. Il avait eu une boisson empoisonnée.

Je me penchai et tirai sur la manche d'Edward. « Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? » lui murmurai je à l'oreille. Il acquiesça et je quittai rapidement la pièce.

Jessica et Lauren se parlaient à voix basse dans le hall. « Est-ce que vous en avez mis dans tous les verres ? » Lauren siffla.

« J' en ai mis dans sept des verres, » rétorqua Jessica.

« D'accord, peut être que les sept Cullen l' auront eu dans le vin. »

« Non. L' un des mecs aux cheveux blancs en a eu un. Ca veut dire qu' un Cullen sera réveillé ce soir. »

« On peut arranger ça. »

Je me retournai vivement et retournai dans la salle à manger. Quoique Jessica ait mis dans le vin, ça faisait effet. Tout le monde sauf un ou deux baillait à table. Aro et ses associés s'excusèrent d'être si fatigués et partirent.

Emmett bailla et étira ses bras. « Je vais me pieuter, » dit il enroulant un bras autour de Rosalie, qui commençait à s'assoupir à côté de lui. « Purée, je me sens si claquée. »

« Moi aussi, » convint Jasper. Il se frotta les yeux.

Tout le monde à part moi, Edward et Carlisle semblait être drogué. En fait, Jasper dût même porter Alice. Carlisle regardait tout le monde se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives avec une expression étrange.

« C'est plutôt bizarre, » dit il en se frottant la joue. « Tu te sens fatigué, Edward ? »

Edward m' observa pendant un moment. « Non. Je me sens bien. Isabella, tu es fatiguée ? » Je secouai la tête. Il joua avec mes nattes un instant. « Je suppose qu' on va monter se coucher nous aussi. »

Carlisle fit un signe de la tête e nous montâmes. Edward ne me lâcha pas d'un pouce tout le temps. Dès que nous fûmes dans la chambre, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

« Tu vas dormir au lit avec moi ce soir, » annonça-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Je secouai ma tête et fis un pas en arrière. « Ce n' est pas une requête, Isabella. Tu dors avec moi dans le lit. »

Je pris rapidement mon bain, puis me roulai sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. A la moitié du bain d'Edward, Carlisle frappa à la porte. « Isabella, c'est le Dr. Cullen. Ouvre la porte. »

Je déverrouillai la porte et il entra. « Où est Edward ? »

« Il prend une douche, » lui dis je d' une voix tremblante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sortait avec une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. « Qu'est ce qu' il se passe ? »

« Quelqun a drogué le vin, » dit Carlisle, croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Tout le monde est dans les vapes. »

« Tu penses que c'est qui ? » demanda Edward.

Carlisle secoua la tête et m' observa. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai interrogé le personnel en cuisine et une seule fille aurait été au bon endroit pour faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu' elle prévoyait. Je ne l' ai pas encore interrogée. »

Edward lui fît un signe de tête et attrapa son pyjama dans un tiroir. « Tu penses qu'elles vont essayer de s'échapper ? »

« Peut être. »

Edward soupira et disparut dans la salle de bains pendant une seconde. « Mets James et Laurent en patrouille ce soir. Je crois qu' une bonne partie de chasse leur fera plaisir cette nuit. »

« On les laisse sortir ? » demanda Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Dès que Carlisle fût parti, Edward me tira sur le lit. « Tu sais, j' ai appris quelque chose à ton sujet, Isabella, » dit il, en caressant mes cheveux. « Tu ne sais pas garder un secret. »

Je levai de grands yeux remplis de terreur vers lui.

« Tu pensais que je ne remarquerai pas à quel point tu étais tendue aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais te punir pour ça, mais je me sens particulièrement généreux. Je te laisse une chance de te racheter. » Il commença à entortiller une mèche de mes longs cheveux bruns autour de son doigt. « Si tu es une gentille fille ce soir et que tu restes au lit, tu ne seras pas punie. Mais si tu essayes quoi que ce soit, la moindre petite chose, tu seras punie, et ce sera douloureux. Très douloureux. Ne m' oblige pas à te punir. »

***************************************

***Dreamer :**** Rêveur.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un immense merci car ça y est les 300 reviews sont dépassées. Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur et j'ADORE tous vos messages, vos encouragements et l' intérêt que vous portez à cette fic même si je n'en suis que la traductrice (et je vais transmettre vos coms à l'auteur, dès que possible). C'est tout ça qui me donne la motivation pour poster si vite !!**

**Je fais mon max pour répondre à vos reviews individuellement mais vu le nombre, si je n' ai pas pu, je m'en excuse et vous remercie quand même, ne m' en veuillez pas trop.**

**Un grand merci aussi aux sans comptes qui me laissent d'adorables reviews comme : brooke, sophiebelier, coralie, amel, laurie, sita, twilight33 : bisous les filles !**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

**Note de l' auteur : Mise au point sur les âges : Edward a 19 ans et Bella 15 ans. Mais Edward ne la touchera pas (sexuellement) jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente prête.**

Vous savez ces rêves où vous courez, mais jamais assez vite ?

Vos jambes se démènent du mieux qu' elles peuvent, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Votre cœur bat contre votre poitrine, et vous sentez votre souffle devenir froid. Vous sentez que vous commencez à fatiguer, mais vous continuez d'avancer.

« Bel-la, » chantait une voix étrange et inquiétante.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et Edward était derrière moi.

« Bel-la. »

J'essayai de courir plus vite mais mes jambes refusaient d'accélérer. Edward, lui, marchait. Il n'avait pas besoin de courir pour m'attraper. « Cours, Bella ! Cours ! » me criaient des voix autour.

« C'est vrai. Cours Bella, cours ! » Dit Edward, en gloussant. « Vois si tu peux m'échapper. »

Chaque branche semblait m' atteindre et me couper. Je pouvais sentir sa présence juste derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid dans ma nuque. Je sentais sa main m' atteindre pour m'empoigner, puis elle disparut. Je continuai à courir jusqu'à ce que je découvre un énorme rocher. Je me cachai derrière pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Pourquoi as-tu couru comme ça, Isabella ? Tu sais que je vais te trouver. » Sa voix m'entourait.

Je quittai le rocher et me remis à courir le long d'un petit sentier qui menait au plus profond de la forêt.

« Ne tombe pas, Bella. »

Une racine apparut dans la boue et s'enroula autour de ma cheville. Je criai alors que je m' effondrai dans la boue froide. La racine disparut et je pus m'éloigner en rampant. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si Edward était derrière moi et je courrai à grandes enjambées. Je regardai doucement devant et vis Edward se tenir face à moi avec un sourire diabolique.

« Trouvé, mon amour. »

Je hurlai, alors qu'il atteignait…

« Bella ! Bella ! Réveille toi ! »

Je criai et me débattais dans le lit. Edward posa sa main moite sur ma bouche et étendis son corps au dessus du mien pour contenir mes mouvements.

« Shh, chut. Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, » dit il pour m'apaiser. Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser mon visage en sueur. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ca va bien, tu vois ? Personne ne te fera de mal. »

Mon corps tout entier tremblait et était recouvert d' une pellicule de sueur froide.

Les lumières de la chambre étaient allumées soit ça voulait dire que Lauren et Jessica avaient renoncé à leur idée d'évasion, où elles n' avaient pas encore tenté.

Edward se retourna pour ne plus être au dessus de moi et me tira sur ses genoux. Je me raidis une seconde puis il me calma et cala ma tête contre son torse. Se battre était inutile, alors je me laissai complètement aller dans ses bras.

« Chhh, Chhut. Tu vois ? Tu vas bien. Ce n'était qu' un rêve. »

Je fermai les yeux alors que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle après cet horrible cauchemar. Edward continua à me faire taire, et commença à me bercer d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement apaisant. Sa chemise était douce et sentait l' eau de toilette épicée.

Je voyais les lumières vaciller à travers mes paupières fermées. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, la pièce était sombre. La seule lumière de la chambre venait de la fenêtre par laquelle entrait la lumière de la lune. Edward regarda le plafond.

« Humm, très intéressant. » Il me retira de ses genoux et m'assit au milieu du lit. Je le regardai ouvrir un tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit une lampe de poche. « Leur plan est ingénieux, je dois leur reconnaître ça. C'est dommage pour elles qu' on ait découvert leurs intentions avant qu' elles ne partent. »

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je pressai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Il gloussa doucement. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Tes amies sont intelligentes et pourtant stupides. Si elles n' avaient pas essayé de nous droguer, alors leur plan aurait pu marcher. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte . « Entrez, » dit Edward.

Carlisle entra avec un fusil. « Prêt ? » demanda-t-il, en tendant le fusil vers Edward.

Edward l'arma et passa la bandoulière sur son épaule. « Dis à James et Laurent de sortir par la porte principale et de faire une tournée dans ce périmètre. Je vais me diriger vers la direction qu'elles ont prises. Attends cinq minutes après notre départ avant de remettre le courant. »

Il saisit une chemise à carreaux fourrée et enfila ses bottes.

« Habilles toi, Isabella, » ordonna Edward.

Je l'examinai en silence. Il n' allait pas me faire l' accompagner, c'était pas vrai ? Il me regarda de nouveau avec une expression furieuse. « Ne me force pas à te le répéter, Isabella. Habilles toi. »

« Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? » murmurai je.

Il me tendit une chemise verte en thermolactyl ; un jeans troué et une épaisse chemise à carreaux fourrée. « Dépêche toi. » Je regardai attentivement les vêtements avec horreur. Il allait me faire regarder mes propres amies mourir ? « Maintenant Isabella ! »

Je sautai du lit et passai la chemise verte par-dessus mon tricot de peau dans lequel je dormais et enfilai le jean par-dessus mon short. Avant que j'aie mis les bottes Edward attacha une corde autour de ma cheville, puis il enfila ma botte par dessus cela de manière à ce que je ne puisse me libérer. « Allons y. »

Il m' emmena dehors et me conduisit vers une grande grange qui ressemblait à un hangar. Il alluma la lampe de poche et la fis tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclaire un véhicule de chasse. Il était modelé comme une voiturette de golf mais était recouvert de camouflage. Edward monta à l' intérieur et attacha l' autre extrémité de la corde à une poignée en haut du véhicule

« Pour que tu ne puisses pas t' en aller, » murmura-t-il. Il mit une petite clé dans le démarreur et sortit le véhicule du hangar en marche arrière. Le moteur était silencieux. Jessica et Lauren ne nous entendraient jamais, on les surprendrait, « Maintenant, Isabella, tu dois rester silencieuse le temps qu' on chasse. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses fuir nos proies. »

Il atteignit la poche de son manteau et en retira un bandana. Il le plaça sur ma bouche et noua les extrémités derrière ma tête.

« Touche le, et tu seras punie quand on rentrera à la maison, » me prévint il.

Heureusement, il ne m' avait pas attaché les mains car le trajet était accidenté. Il suivit un chemin qui nous mena à travers les prés des chevaux et la forêt qui entourait leur maison. Les chevaux nous regardèrent curieusement alors que nous passions au milieu de leurs champs. Quand nous arrivâmes au portail, Edward sauta hors du véhicule.

« Conduis pour passer la porte dès que je l' ai ouverte, » ordonna-t-il.

Je l'étudiai un instant. Ce serait une occasion parfaite pour partir, mais il était impossible que je puisse m' évader en voiture de golf. Ca n'irait pas assez vite. Je me déplaçai sur le siège conducteur et franchissais le portail ouvert , dès que je l'eus dépassé , j'ôtai mes mains du volant et glissai de nouveau côté passager. Edward referma la porte et remonta à bord.

« Bonne décision, mon amour, » dit il. Il conduisit en suivant un chemin qui s' enfonçait dans les bois. « Tu sais , si seulement, elles avaient couru dans l' autre direction. Elles auraient eu une chance. »

Je refusai de mordre à l'hameçon.

« Tu vois, si elles étaient parties vers l' Est, elles auraient pu rejoindre la route principale et faire du stop jusqu' à la ville. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si je m' échappais. Mais au lieu de faire quelque chose de logique, elles courent vers le nord ouest ce qui les mène droit vers le Parc National de Yellow Stone. Elles ne sortiront jamais du parc. Pas à pieds en tout cas. Et d'ailleurs… » Il gloussa. « Notre propriété est entourée d' une clôture électrique. Elles ne peuvent pas sortir. »

Il ne me disait cela que pour m'occuper. Il savait que j'étais trop terrifiée pour essayer de m'évader.

Nous faisions route en silence. Je scrutai les bois face à nous, cherchant quelque mouvement visible, j'espérai n'en voir aucun. Je regardai Edward qui était concentré sur la route devant nous. Il arrêta soudain le véhicule et fit tomber le fusil de son épaule. J'essayai de voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, mais il faisait trop noir dehors. La lune n'éclairait presque rien au travers des arbres épais. Je retenais mon souffle pour tendre l'oreille. La seule chose que j'entendais était le craquement de brindilles et la terres sale foulée par une autre paire de pneus. Une autre voiturette rôdait au travers des arbres comme si elle était sur un autre chemin.

Edward arma son fusil, et visa vers le centre de la zone boisée à sa gauche, ou se trouvait l'autre voiturette. Je pouvais difficilement distinguer les silhouettes de deux filles qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin au travers des arbres. Edward retira la clé du contact pour éteindre les phares. L' autre voiturette en fît de même.

« Viens Lauren, » j' entendis Jessica haleter. « Il y a un sentier juste devant. »

« Dana nous a dit de rester éloignées du sentier, »souffla Lauren.

« Mais on ne doit pas le perdre de vue pour nous diriger. Allez, viens ! »

Edward suivait les silhouettes du canon de son fusil. J' émis un gémissement silencieux alors que son doigt effleurait la gâchette. Il se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard de mise en garde, et retourna à son objectif. Il attendait qu'elles atteignent le chemin pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir.

Mon estomac se nouait au fur et à mesure qu'elles s' approchaient . « Faites demi-tour, » priai je. « Je vous en prie mon Dieu, faites leur faire demi tour et partir dans l' autre sens. »

« Tu crois qu' ils nous suivent toujours ? » Demanda Lauren.

Le bruissement des feuilles s' interrompit un instant. Edward visa rapidement et plaça son doigt sur la gâchette. Je poussai un cri alors qu' il s' apprêtait à presser la détente. Le bruit le fît sursauter, et fit dévier le canon le canon de sa trajectoire quand ses doigts appuyèrent sur la gâchette. Il y eut un cri bruyant, mais la balle n' était pas passée près des silhouettes.

Edward rechargea rapidement le fusil, et suivait leurs visages alors qu' elles se mettaient à courir dans la direction opposée.

« Ne courez pas, » suppliai je. « Ils aiment quand vous courez. »

Le bruit d' un coup de feu parvint en provenance de l'autre véhicule, mais il rata les deux filles en pleine course. Edward visa méticuleusement et pressa la détente. L' une des silhouettes tomba au sol sans un bruit, mais l' autre poussa un cri. Il rechargea le fusil deux fois, puis tira deux coups l' un après l' autre. Les deux atteignirent leur cible et la deuxième silhouette s' effondra.

Je fronçais les yeux et me repliai au coin de la voiture de chasse. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu' elles soient si stupides ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elles courent ? Je cachai mon visage dans mes genoux. Mes sanglots assourdissants étaient étouffés par le bandana.

Je hurlai quand Edward releva ma tête en me tirant les cheveux.

« Je t' avais dit de rester silencieuse ! » grogna-t-il. « Tu n'écoutes jamais, c'est ça ? » Il resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux et tira encore plus ma tête vers l' arrière. Je pleurai de douleur. « Si enfin tu m' écoutais, je n'aurais pas à faire ça ! »

Il me cogna au visage avec son fusil. Le canon brûlant entailla ma peau et la brûla. Je poussai un cri tentai de m'éloigner. Il relâcha mes cheveux et me laissa tomber sur le sol de la voiture. Je mettais en boule alors qu' il retournait le fusil et le saisissait par le canon. Il frappa fort avec la crosse contre ma jambe. Je criai et criai mais cela ne l' empêchait pas de me frapper avec encore et encore. J'étais sûre que ma jambe était cassée. Je ne pouvais plus la bouger.

Edward fit claquer le fusil contre quelque chose et commença à jurer si vite que je pouvais difficilement comprendre ce qu' il disait.

« Edward, calme toi, » dit Laurent., venant vers lui. Edward lança son fusil vers un arbre et donna un coup de pied dans le sol, envoyant des cailloux et de la poussière partout. « James, appelle le Dr. Cullen. Dis lui de nous rejoindre ici dès que possible ! » ordonna Laurent.

Edward se rua sur Laurent et le jeta au sol. Je regardai son ombre alors qu' il lui infligeait des coups de pied encore et encore. James arriva en courant pour essayer de l' aider, mais Edward lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage. Il était indestructible.

Pourquoi agissait il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se calmer lui-même ?

« Edward ! » J'entendis Carlisle de quelque part derrière nous. « Edward, mon fils, calme toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Edward.

« Mon fils, il faut que tu te calmes, » dit Carlisle d'une voix calme.

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

« Bien, alors arrête de te comporter comme tel. Contrôle toi, Edward. » Je vis Edward attraper quelque chose sur le sol et viser Carlisle avec. Je gémissais et cachai mon visage. « Edward, baisse ce fusil, fiston. »

« Alors éloigne toi de moi ! »

« Edward, je veux que tu prennes une profonde inspiration et que tu baisses ce fusil tout doucement… »

« Recule, je t'ai dit ! »

« Edward, pose ce fusil… »

Il y eut comme un bruit de grognement et quelqu'un tomba à terre. Je criai, cachée dans mes bras et me laissai aller à une nouvelle crise de larmes, hystérique. Edward lui avait tiré dessus. ! Il avait tiré sur son propre père ! Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui,

« C'est un déséquilibré, » j'entendis James dire.

« Charges Laurent dans ton véhicule. Je m' occupe d'Edward, » dit Carlisle. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif hors de mes bras. Edward était allongé face contre le sol avec une fléchette plantée dans son dos.

Carlisle le traîna jusqu' à la voiture de chasse derrière la nôtre et l' allongea sur la banquette arrière. Il revint pour retirer les clés de notre véhicule puis m' aperçus.

« Isabella, tu es blessée ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête et me débattais pour enlever mon bâillon. Il se pencha et l'ôta de ma bouche. « Où t'a-t-il fait mal ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je montrai la balafre brûlante sur ma joue. « Ici, » gémissais je. « Et là. » Je pointais ma jambe du doigt. Il enroula délicatement mon pantalon vers le haut pour estimer les dégâts. Il y avait une énorme tâche blanche sur ma jambe où Edward m' avait battue avec la crosse du fusil. La zone autour avait une vilaine couleur violet bleuâtre. Regarder ça me rendait malade.

« Je pense que ta jambe est cassée, » déclara-t-il. Il détacha la corde autour de ma cheville et me porta jusqu'à sa voiturette comme une jeune mariée. Il m' assit à l' avant, à côté de lui, et mit le contact. Il soupira et tapota ma jambe valide. « Je suis désolé pour tes amies, Isabella. A n' importe quel autre moment, j' aurais laissé ça passer, mais elles mettaient notre famille dans une situation compromettante. Si on ne les avait pas tuées, Aro nous les aurait prises et leur sort aurait été bien pire que la mort. »

Je me frottai le nez avec la longue manche de ma veste. « Quel sort peut être pire que la mort ? » sanglotai je.

« La torture. Il les aurait aussi sûrement vendues à l' étranger en tant qu'esclaves sexuelles. Encore une fois, Isabella, je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en silence jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le patio de pierre prés de la porte de derrière. Carlisle souffla et retira la clé du véhicule.

« Dr. Cullen ? » murmurai je, regardant Edward derrière nous. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est ce qu' il déraille comme ça ? »

Carlisle soupira et regarda son fils endormi. « Je ne sais pas. J' ai fait des recherches à propos de ta théorie du trouble détonant, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir. Quand la compétition de rodéo ne planera plus autour de nous, j' aurai le temps de creuser cette piste. J'espérais que les médicaments que je lui ai prescrit l' aideraient à contenir ses émotions sous contrôle… mais apparemment non. »

« Je le rends fou, » murmurai je. « Il m' avait dit de rester silencieuse et j' ai crié juste avant qu' il ne presse la détente. »

« Ces actes étaient injustifiés, Isabella. Crois moi, il ne s' en prendra plus jamais à toi comme ça. Il n' a qu' à envisager cet incident comme une mise en garde. »

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Je sais, à cet instant précis, nous détestons tous Edward, mais ne vous en faites pas. Il le paiera plus tard.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou, **

**Merci encore à vous pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements…**

**Gros bisous aux sans compte : anya, sophiebelier.**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un peu de pub pour de super traductrices alors n' hésitez à lire : Realize de ninie77, Lovenet de Lalina et A Heart's Savior d'Hefida ( vous pourrez trouver les liens sur mon profil).**

**Les perso…..bla,bla,bla à S.M et l' histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

**Bonne lecture et peut être à plus tard..**

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête atroce. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé ni d'où je me trouvais. La seule chose dont je me rappelai d'hier soir était d' avoir essayé de chasser ces deux filles qui s'étaient sauvées. C'étaient des amies de Bella et je savais qu'elle serait contrariée si je les tuais. Mais elles le méritaient. Elles essayaient de convaincre Isabella de me quitter, et je ne pouvais pas permettre ça. Heureusement, elle ne les avait pas suivies et je n' avais pas eu à la blesser…attends, je ne crois pas l'avoir blessée.

Je me souvenais qu' elle avait émis un son, alors que j'allais faire feu, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu' elles l' entendent. Je me souviens clairement d'avoir ignoré ce petit gémissement et ensuite tout devenait flou. J'ai dû dérailler. Peut être que c'était un accident, peut être qu'on m'avait accidentellement tiré dessus. Je baissai les yeux vers mon corps et vis que mes mains étaient légèrement brûlées.

Je levai les yeux alors que mon père entrait dans la pièce avec mes pilules pour la journée. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

« Bizarre , » répliquai je, attrapant les pilules et une bouteille d'eau. « Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

Papa m'observa un moment alors que j' avalai les pilules. « Tu as tué ces deux filles. James a dit que' Isabella a crié juste avant que tu ne tires le premier coup de feu, après tu as perdu le contrôle. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demandai je prudemment.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau vers la porte. « Laurent est plutôt en mauvais état. Il récupère quelque part en ville. James le garde à l'œil. Et Isabella va bien. Elle dort au rez de chaussée pour le moment. »

« Est-ce que je l'ai blessée ? » demandai je, redoutant la réponse.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard sévère vers moi. « Elle a une énorme marque de brûlure sur la joue où tu l' as frappée avec le canon de ton fusil, » dit il d'une voix saccadée. « Et sa jambe est cassée à l'endroit où tu l'as cogné avec la crosse du fusil. » J'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Putain ! Edward ! Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Tu ne le voulais pas ? Ca peut éventuellement passer pour une petite bagarre avec un de tes frères quand ils te taquinent, mais ce n'était pas un accident. Rien de ce que tu fais à Isabella n'est accidentel. Tu as entraîné cette pauvre fille en enfer, Edward ! Je pensai que je pouvais te faire confiance par rapport à elle, et tu es en train de me prouver que j' ai tort ! Elle a 15 ans Edward, c' est toujours une enfant et tu te défoules sur elle comme si c'était un chien ! »

Mes mains commençaient à frissonner comme si quelqu' un les avait trempé dans l'eau glacée. « Je n'y arrive pas… J'essaye de garder mon calme avec elle. Elle ne m'écoute pas et ça me met en colère… »

« Et après tu perds le contrôle ? Je comprends, Edward. Tu n' as absolument aucune maîtrise de ta colère, mais ça n' excuse pas ce que tu lui as infligé. » Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde aspiration. « Elle reste au dortoir tant qu' on aura pas trouvé ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Et tu ne dois pas t' approcher d'elle tant que ton tempérament n'est pas maîtrisé. »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ma femme ! »

« Elle a 15 ans, Edward ! Tu ne peux pas l' épouser légalement. D'ailleurs, je ne la mettrais pas volontairement dans une telle situation avec toi. Elle mérite mieux. »

« Depuis quand on fait des trucs légaux ? » grondai je.

Il m' observa un moment, puis marcha vers la porte. « Je fais des recherches actuellement sur un trouble du comportement appelé Intermittent Explosive Disorder (Dérèglement Explosif Intermittent) . Tu en as tous les symptômes, maintenant je n' ai plus qu' à te diagnostiquer cette pathologie correctement et établir le bon moyen pour te traiter. Jusque là, garde tes distances avec Isabella. »

Il ferma la porte de ma chambre et la verrouilla de l' extérieur alors, j'étais enfermé ici. Je soupirai et cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

Je ne sais pas comment, je finissais par trouver la force de me lever et de m' habiller. Je passai un jean et un tee-shirt. Rien de sophistiqué aujourd'hui. Ils allaient sûrement me laisser enfermé ce soir. J'aurais dû me rendre au rodéo, pas que ça me dérange plus que ça.

« Edward ? » m' appelait Emmett en ouvrant ma porte. Je me retournai pour le regarder et jetai mes vêtements sales d' hier soir dans le panier à linges.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » marmonnai je.

Lui et Jasper entrèrent, vêtus de leurs tenues de rodéo.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, mec ? » demanda Emmett.

Je soupirai et roulai ma veste fourrée . « J'ai la tête bousillée mais ça, vous le saviez depuis longtemps. »

« Ouais, mais tu n'avais jamais déraillé à ce point. Sérieux, mec, t'as déconné. Je veux dire, t'as vu Bella ? »

« Je n' ai plus le droit de l'approcher, » grognai je.

« Bien, parce qu' une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas te voir. Pas après ce que tu lui as fait. » dit Jasper.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. « Est-ce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Papa l' a mis sous un traitement antidouleur alors pour le moment elle est un peu malade. Alice et Rose sont en bas avec elle, essayant de la réconforter, mais elle ignore pratiquement tout le monde pour le moment. »

« Est-ce que vous le lui reprochez ? »demandai je, assis sur mon canapé. « J'ignorerais aussi tout le monde si j' étais coincée dans cette bouche de l' Enfer. »

« Oui, mais tout est de ta faute. »marmonna Emmett.

Je lui lançai un regard rempli de fureur et je lui jetai une de mes bottes. Il esquiva avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa tête.

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement de ça que je parle ! Tu déconnes ! »

« Je le sais ! Mais tu n'as pas à me le rappeler chaque fois que tu en as l' occasion ! »

« Tu mérites de l' entendre après ce que tu as fait à Bella ! Tu as tué ses amies, Edward ! Elle ne te fera plus jamais confiance. »

« Je le sais, » murmurai je.

« Bien, alors garde tes distances par rapport à elle, » dit Jasper.

Je le fusillai des yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas m' éloigner d'elle. J'accepte de me tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que Papa me mette au point un traitement, mais après ça, je ferai ce que je veux. »

Emmett surgit face à moi et me plaqua contre le canapé. « Ecoute, petit enculé, si tu t' approches un tant soit peu de Bella, Jasper et moi on t' en collera une jusqu'à ce que même Papa et Maman ne puissent plus reconnaître ta lamentable gueule. »

Il me poussa fortement puis sortit de la chambre. Jasper me jeta un dernier regard accusateur avant de franchir la porte derrière Emmett. Je geignais et m' écroulais contre les coussins du canapé. Je n' avais pas besoin de leurs mises en garde pour me détester. J'en fais le serment, personne dans toute la maison ne me haïssait plus que je ne me haïssais moi-même.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Hello tout le monde, je sais que je me répète mais encore merci pout toutes les reviews super que vous m' envoyez. Je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise et de ne pas la massacrer.**

**Un énorme merci aussi aux reviews des non inscrits que j' adore aussi comme : Pauline, severine, sophiebelier, amel, anya,Elodiii, loly-twilight; bisous les filles!!!**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais qui me mettent en alerte ou en favorite.**

**Hier, j'ai fait de la pub pour des traductrices mais je me suis trompée la traduction de Lovenet est de samiaCullen ; Lalina est l'auteur, désolée miss.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

**Bella POV**

Je regardai Esmé tremper un tissu propre dans un bol d' eau froide.

« Voilà ma chérie. Ca devrait t' aider à te sentir mieux, » dit elle, en s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'eus un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle se penchait pour nettoyer l' entaille brûlée de mon visage. Elle attendit que je me détende un peu avant d'appliquer le chiffon humide. Je sifflai quand je sentis quelque chose de glacé entrer en contact avec mon visage brûlant. « Je suis désolée, mon ange. Ca va piquer un moment, mais ça va apaiser la brûlure. »

« Ca va laisser une cicatrice ? » murmurai je.

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour examiner la plaie. « On va faire de notre mieux pour soigner ça correctement. Il n'y a rien qu' un peu de maquillage ne pourrait cacher. »

Elle essayait juste de m'aider à me sentir mieux. J'avais vu la balafre dans le miroir. C'était affreux.

Carlisle avait remis ma jambe en place et l' avait plâtrée pour que l'os se consolide. Il m' avait dit de rester installée dans l' une des chambres du dortoir pour le moment.

« Mme Cullen… »

« Appelle moi Esmé, ma chérie. »

Je n' en avais vraiment pas envie, mais j' étais trop fatiguée pour débattre et risquer de me faire mal.

« O…Où est Edward ? » demandai je prudemment.

Elle m' observa attentivement pendant un instant. « Il est dans sa chambre. Tu veux que j' aille le chercher ? »

« Non ! » J' avais pratiquement hurlé.

« Chh, Chut, Bella. Tout va bien. Carlisle l' a enfermé là haut jusqu'à ce qu' il reprenne le contrôle. Tu n'as pas à le voir si tu n'en as pas envie, » dit elle en caressant mes cheveux.

Au moins Dieu avait exaucé cette petite prière. Si j'étais chanceuse, peut être que je ne le reverrais jamais, mais c'était espérer trop.

« Tu devrais te reposer, » dit Esmé m' allongeant de nouveau délicatement contre les oreillers. « Tu as eu une longue nuit. »

Je me blottis entre les draps doux et plongeai dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard quand Alice passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Salut. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » murmura-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules et refermai les yeux. « Comment tu te sens, Bella ? »

Je haussai les épaules à nouveau. Je ne voulais vraiment parler à personne pour le moment. Je voulais juste dormir.

« Bella… Je suis désolée pour ce qui s' est passé, » dit elle doucement. « J' aimerais avoir fait quelque chose pour aider. »

Je n' écoutai pas ses excuses qui suivirent. Peut être qu' elle ne pouvait rien faire pour m' aider, mais son mari le pouvait et apparemment il était soucieux à ce sujet alors il m' aurait aidé si sa femme le lui avait demandé. Mais elle ne l' avait pas fait.

« Alice, tu devrais peut être la laisser se reposer, » j' entendis dire Jasper.

Je ne savais même pas qu' il était dans la pièce. J' ouvris les yeux et me tournai pour voir qui était dans la pièce. Emmett et Rosalie étaient également là. Rosalie avait vraiment l'air bouleversée et Emmet semblait être emmerdé.

« J'vais le tuer Bella, » jura-t-il. « Je lui arracherai les membres un à un si il le faut. »

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Il n' avait pas à tuer son frère. Ca ne serait pas une bonne chose. Je n' arrêtai pas de me dire que je ne devrais pas fulminer contre Edward pour ce qu' il m' avait fait mais plutôt fulminer contre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. J' avais vu deux facettes de lui ; l' une qui était plutôt effrayante mais maitrisée et une autre qui était complètement sadique et terrifiante. Je me souvenais de la façon dont il m' avait réconfortée la nuit dernière quand je m' étais réveillée en criant à cause de mon cauchemar, mais quand même…

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête pour évacuer toute pensée concernant Edward. Il était la dernière personne à qui je voulais penser en cet instant.

« Allez vous préparer pour le rodéo, » j' entendis dire Rosalie. J' entendis plusieurs soupirs, puis je sentis quelqu' un passer sa main sur mes cheveux. « Bella, tu m'entends ? » j' ouvris légèrement les yeux pour qu' elle sache que je ne dormais pas. « Bella, je suis sincèrement désolée à propos de tout ça. On aurait dû l' arrêter après qu' il t' ait fouettée avec cette ceinture. »

Ouais, mais vous l' avez pas fait.

« C'est devenu incontrôlable et on aurait dû mettre un terme à ça il y a longtemps. Je sais qu' on ne peut pas effacer tout ce qu' il a fait, mais ça va aller mieux maintenant, je te le promets. On ne le laissera plus te faire de mal. »

Elle ne pouvait pas me promettre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Edward de me frapper. De toute façon, le mal était déjà fait. Il avait tué Jessica et Lauren, le dernier lien avec mon ancienne vie. Il m' avait battue après qu'il ait promis de ne plus jamais me faire de mal. J'avais été une bonne fille. Je ne m' étais pas échappée. J' avais seulement eu peur quand il avait pressé la détente.

« Je suis désolée pour tes amies, Bella, » continua Rosalie. « Je pourrais dire que les actes d'Edward étaient justifiés mais ce n' était pas le cas. Jessica et Lauren ont été stupides, mais elles ne méritaient pas de mourir. Si on avait pu les empêcher de faire ça, nous l' aurions fait, mais elles ont été assez bêtes pour droguer les seuls qui auraient pu leur venir en aide. »

Je me battais pour ouvrir un peu plus mes yeux pour pouvoir vraiment la regarder. « Je leur avais dit de pas s'enfuir, » murmurai je.

« Je sais que tu l'as fait, ma puce, » dit elle, calant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Elles auraient dû t' écouter, mais tu n' y peux plus rien maintenant. Tu as fait ce qu' il fallait en restant derrière. »

Carlisle frappa à la porte avant d' entrer. « Bella, je vais t' administrer plus d'antidouleurs, » dit il. Je le regardai malgré ma vue trouble injecter quelque chose dans le tube planté dans mon bras. « Repose toi. Venez les filles, laissons la. »

« Fais de beaux rêves Bella, » j' entendis quelqu' un dire.

Ouais c' est ça.

Je me réveillai à cause de la sensation que quelqu' un touchait ma joue. Je soupirai et me penchai vers cette main. La main se figea un moment puis se remit à caresser mon visage dans un mouvement tendre. J' ouvrai doucement les yeux pour voir qui était juste à côté de moi.

C'était Edward.

Je hurlai et me dégageai vivement de ses mains.

« Isabella, calmes toi, » dit il levant ses mains innocemment.

« Non ! Tu n'es pas censé être en bas avec moi ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais, mais je devais te voir. »

« Non ! Eloigne toi de moi ! Emmett !! » criai je.

« Non, chut ! » Il se pencha par-dessus le lit et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. « Calmes toi, Isabella. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste m' assurer que tu allais bien. »

Je voulais me reculer mais il me tenait d' une poigne ferme.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de te battre contre moi. Je te jure, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Ses doigts étaient fermement agrippés à mes bras. Il me faisait mal. Toutes mes forces m' abandonnaient, sachant qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Il enleva doucement sa main de ma bouche, et m' allongea de nouveau sur les oreillers.

« Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas là pour te blesser. »

Je le regardai précautionneusement tandis qu' il fixait mon visage. Son expression était torturée alors qu' il découvrait l' affreuse marque de brûlure sur ma joue. Il tendit le bras pour la toucher, mais je me reculai. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

« J' ai fait ça, » murmura-t-il.

Soudain, il se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à sangloter durement. Je le regardai choquée alors qu' il s'écroulait contre le lit et pleurait face au matelas.

« Je suis désolé Isabella ! » pleurait il. « Je suis tellement désolé de t' avoir blessée ! Je suis un monstre ! Tu n'as rien fait et je t'ai blessée ! Je fais du mal à tous ceux qui m'entourent ! Je voulais pas tuer ces filles ! Vraiment ! Je le voulais pas ! Elle…elles m' ont mis en pétard en voulant te faire partir et je n' ai pas… Je n' ai pas pu m' arrêter ! Si je pouvais annuler tout ce que je t' ai fait, je le ferais ! Je le jure devant Dieu !

« Je veux pas être comme ça ! Je déteste être un monstre, mais je sais pas comment faire ! J'arrive pas à mettre un terme à ça ! Je deviens juste tellement…furieux…c'est comme si j'allais exploser. E t tu sais ce qui est le plus effrayant ? » Il me regarda avec de grands yeux verts humides. « Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça. Je veux m' arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas ! C' est terrifiant et je déteste ça ! Je me déteste tellement ! » Il appuya de nouveau son visage contre le matelas et hurla dans les draps.

Je le regardai prudemment, craignant ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Il releva finalement les yeux presque deux minutes plus tard. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était que nous ayons une relation comme celle d'Emmett et Rosalie ou celle d' Alice et Jasper. C'est tout ce que je voulais Je n' ai jamais voulu aucune autre fille au monde en dehors de toi… Je ne peux pas te perdre, Isabella ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Si tu me disais de sauter d'une falaise ou d' aller me noyer dans une rivière, je le ferai avec joie. » Il se pencha vers moi et saisit mon visage entre ses mains. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'aimes. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu me pardonnes. »

J' observai son visage si proche du mien. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur et de quelque chose d'autre. La colère. Comment pouvait il dire toutes ces choses après ce qu' il m' avait fait ? Comment pouvait il s'attendre à ce que je l'aime après ce qu'il avait fait ? Croit il que je vais juste me réveiller demain et tout oublier ? Il n' y avait pas une chance au monde que je puisse jamais, au grand jamais aimer cette créature pathétique en face de moi. Il pouvait supplier et supplier autant qu' il voulait, mais toutes les prières du monde ne ramèneraient pas mes amies, ou guérir les cicatrices qu'il avait infligées à mon corps.

Edward me fixa dans les yeux avec une expression désespérée. « Bella, s'il te plaît, » murmura-t-il. « S'il te plaît, dis que tu me pardonnes. »

Je secouai la tête peureusement. « Non, » murmurai je. « Je ne peux pas. »

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler de ses yeux. « S' il te plaît Bella, je ferais n' importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! »

Je secouai la tête à nouveau. « C'est trop tard, »je murmurai.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Il n' est jamais trop tard ! Je le jure devant Dieu, je vais changer ! Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, je te le jure ! » Je secouai la tête. Il sanglota, son front appuyé contre mon épaule. Je ressentais un besoin urgent de m'écarter, mais je ne le fis pas. Je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour laisser sa tête retomber sur le matelas. « S'il te plaît Bella ! »

« Non. »

Il me regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux torturés et baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je sais que je pourrais dire ce que je voudrais, que ça n' y fera pas la moindre différence…mais je suis désolé. Je regagnerai ta confiance. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferai. »

Non, tu ne le feras pas.

« Edward. » Carlisle apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Tu n'es pas supposé être là. Viens. »

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il encore. Il m'abaissa contre les oreillers délicatement et tira les couvertures sur moi pour que je n'aie pas froid. « Je vais te laisser seule maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas me voir…je comprends. »

Je le regardai passer la porte. Carlisle le regardait également, et entra une fois qu' il eut disparu dans le couloir.

« Désolé pour ça. Il semblerait qu' on ait un singe à la maison, » dit il, scrutant mon visage. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour descendre par la fenêtre de sa chambre et a réussi à ne pas tomber…mais, une fois de plus, il est un mystère en soi. Il ne t' a pas fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. »

« Bien. Nous allons le garder enfermé jusqu' à ce qu' on trouve le traitement approprié pour lui. »

« Vous savez ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ? » demandai je.

Il acquiesça. « J'ai trouvé la nuit dernière, après que tu te sois profondément endormie. Ca s'appelle un Désordre Explosif Intermittent (D.E.I). C' est un trouble du comportement caractérisé par une rage incontrôlable. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce qui peut en être à l' origine. Je l' emmène en ville lundi pour lui faire passer un scanner du cerveau. Ca pourrait être une tumeur. »

« Est-ce qu' il va mourir ? » demandai je effrayée.

Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Il se peut que cela ne soit pas une tumeur du tout. Ca pourrait avoir été déclenché par une blessure à la tête, ou ça s'est peut être développé tout seul. »

« Est-ce qu' Edward a déjà été blessé à la tête ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux vers les traces de larmes sur mon matelas. « Il y a un an, Edward a été projeté par un cheval alors qu' il s'entraînait pour un rodéo. Il s'est cogné la tête plutôt fort, et on l' a emmené à l' hôpital. Le docteur avait enlevé le tissu cicatriciel mais je commence à douter…peut être qu' il n' a pas tout enlevé, et maintenant, ca s'est frayé un chemin jusqu' à son cerveau. »

« Est-ce que c' est pour ça qu' il est si nerveux en présence des chevaux ? » demandai je, me rappelant comment il se comportait avec les chevaux quand il était dans l'étable.

Carlisle fit oui de la tête. « Il n'est jamais remonté depuis. Il les touche, il les conduit hors de l'étable, mais il ne monte pas dessus. » Il soupira et regarda la poche de la perfusion vide qui était suspendue à proximité de ma tête. « Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper à propos de ça, Bella. Le stress ne fera que ralentir ton processus de guérison. »

Je soupirai alors qu' il s'apprêtait à injecter d'avantage de médicaments dans ma perfusion au dessus de moi. « Dieu seul sait pourquoi je m' inquiète pour lui, » marmonnai je. Je levai nerveusement les yeux vers Carlisle. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Il gloussa. « Ne t' en fais pas. Je me demandai la même chose. Qui sait ?Peut être que profondément en toi tu pourrais t' intéresser à lui. »

Il parlait du plus profond, profond, profond ,profond de mon for intérieur.

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » dit Carlisle avant d' éteindre les lumières.

Je touchai la marque de brûlure sur mon visage alors que les médicaments commençaient doucement à faire leur effet. Grâce à la bonté de Carlisle qui m' avait mis sous antidouleurs, je m' endormais, sinon, j'aurais été debout toute la nuit en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

**Alors, vous avez quelques réponses sur le mystère Edward dans ce chapitre, j' espère que ça vous a plu, bisous…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de la traductrice**

**Désolée mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe sur le site….**

**Je sais que pour beaucoup, le chapitre n'est pas apparu ou est apparu sans tous les « é », « è », « ç » ou « à » ; dans mes fichiers le chapitre apparaît normalement mais dès que je le publie, ça donne ça. Vu que je ne l ai pas tapé sur mon ordi, le problème vient peut être de là ; enfin je m'excuse quand même et essaie de vous le renvoyer dès que possible…**

**Comme ce contretemps va sûrement me faire retaper le chapitre, pour pas prendre trop de retard, contrairement à d' habitude, je ne pourrais certainement pas répondre à toutes les reviews : je m'en excuse du fond du cœur mais soit je réponds soit j'avance dans l'histoire ? En tout cas, promis je fais de mon mieux et dès que les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre, je me remets à répondre.**

**En attendant, merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs (même si je crois que ce sont plutôt des lectrices) de cette traduction qui m'encouragent si régulièrement : je vous adore, Gros bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Bon je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai tout retapé en vitesse alors encore désolée.**

**J'ai déjà remercié les revieweuses inscrites mais je voulais dire un grand merci à : twilight33, Laurie, KOULTOUMZ, severine, , nesi,anya,anna,sophiebelier…J' adore vos reviews alors merci et gros bisous.**

**ERIKA : ****Pour t'inscrire il faut que tu cliques sur Sign Up dans le coin en haut à droite sur , ensuite tu inscris les alertes et favoris grâce au rouleau Add Story to ou en laissant des reviews, alors à bientôt en tant qu'inscrite.**

**Les perso….vous connaissez la suite**

_**Chapitre 15 : **_

J'avais vraiment envie de rester dans ma chambre, mais Carlisle disait que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, il était vraiment la seule personne que j'écoutais dans toute la maison. Alice me saoulait de paroles en permanence, mais je ne l'écoutais jamais réellement. Je ne lui répondais que quand elle me posait une question directe. C'était à peu près la même chose pour tout le monde. Je ne parlai quasiment à personne pour faire la conversation. Tout le monde semblait accepter cela sauf Alice. Elle était toujours convaincue que nous allions devenir « meilleures amies ». La seule chance qu'elle avait de devenir ma meilleure amie ce serait que la prochaine fois qu'Edward essaierait de m'attaquer, elle s'interpose avec un couteau et le poignarde. Là, je pourrai la considérer comme mon amie.

Rosalie s'était résignée au fait que je ne voulais pas être son amie, mais son attitude envers moi, n'avait pas changé. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas s'être opposée aux autres quand elle aurait dû.

Je voulais croire qu'ils étaient juste trop terrorisés pour faire quoi que ce soit par rapport à lui, parce que je pouvais vraiment comprendre ça. Edward pouvait être effrayant quand il perdait le contrôle pour ceux qui étaient autour. Bien que j'étais à peu près sûre qu'Emmet aurait pu l'arrêter si il l'avait réellement voulu. La seule personne dont je me souvienne qui avait empêché Edward de me blesser était Jasper, et c'était quand j'avais été fouettée avec la ceinture cloutée. D'un côté, j'aurais aimé que Jasper et Emmett le fouettent avec une ceinture cloutée mais ça aurait été trop cruel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Carlisle m'avait demandé de me balader autour de la maison. Je restai surtout dehors à proximité de tous les autres. J'avais trop peur d'aller ou que ce soit d'autre car je ne savais pas si Edward referait le coup du singe et réussirait à s'échapper de sa cage à nouveau. S'il n'était pas dans son assiette et perdait les pédales, je serais comme une enseigne lumineuse clignotante qui dirait « Frappe moi ! Frappe moi ! ». Ils ne le laisseraient pas me frapper si j'étais dehors dans le jardin. Je pense qu'ils aimaient ça quand il me frappait en privé, alors ils pouvaient dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Je regardai beaucoup la télé avec Emmett et Jasper. Ils aimaient les jeux vidéos sur console ou sur Wii. Ils étaient drôles à regarder, particulièrement Emmett. Il réagissait toujours comme un gamin surtout lorsqu'il perdait. Il était fort à certains jeux, mais Jasper semblait lui botter les fesses à peu près à tout, mais surtout aux jeux de guerre. Il était fort en stratégie. Emmett était fort en jeux de boxe sur la Wii et c'était à peu près tout. Parfois, il gagnait à Mario Kart, mais c'était assez rare. Ils essayèrent de me faire jouer avec eux, mais je refusais à chaque fois. J'avais toujours été nulle aux jeux vidéos.

Mon autre activité préférée était de regarder Emmett et Jasper monter leurs chevaux dans l'arène. Ils avaient l'air si détendus dans ces moments. Je voulais retourner là bas, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour m'aventurer si loin dehors. Je les regardais depuis la cuisine d'été qui communiquait avec la réserve. Il y avait une magnifique table en chêne juste à côté de la porte vitrée. Je m'asseyais au bord de la table pour les regarder.

De temps en temps, Esmé s'asseyait à table avec moi avec son bloc à dessin et faisait des esquisses des chevaux. Elle essayait de me parler également, mais je ne pouvais l'ignorer comme j'ignorais Alice. C'était une adulte et on m'avait toujours appris à respecter les adultes surtout quand ils essayaient d'être gentils avec vous.

La seule personne que je ne voyais jamais était Edward. Bon, je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne le voyais jamais car la porte de sa chambre avait une fenêtre donnant sur la réserve. Carlisle avait verrouillé la porte de sa cellule de l'extérieur, mais Edward pourrait ouvrir cette porte même si elle semblait solide. Parfois, je le voyais nous regarder depuis sa porte. Il me faisait penser à un prisonnier, regarder ceux qui sont libres dehors. Il ne me disait jamais rien mais il me regardait. Il me regardait tout le temps et ça m'effrayait.

Carlisle avait dit qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital pour un scanner du crâne, et les neurologues n'avaient pas trouvé de tumeurs. Donc, ils persévéraient sur la piste du tissu cicatriciel. Ils voulaient en fait, une meilleure vision de l'intérieur de son crâne pour confirmer leur théorie, mais ils allaient devoir prendre l'avion jusqu'à Cheyenne pour les scanners. C'est là que notre position géographique fût révélée. Nous nous trouvions juste à l'extérieur d'une petite ville du Wyoming appelée Cody.

J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Les amis de papa s'asseyaient souvent autour de notre table de cuisine en plastique et parlaient de la capitale du rodéo des USA. Ils disaient qu'il y avait un rodéo tous les soirs en ville. Je compris pourquoi Jasper et Emmett étaient intéressés par le rodéo.

Je faisais des cauchemars à propos de lui- Je faisais des cauchemars d'Edward me regardant. Il était toujours là, me regardant avec ses grands yeux verts.

Cette nuit là, la nuit où Jessica et Lauren étaient mortes se rejouait encore et encore dans ma tête. Elle hantait mes rêves. La seule différence c'était la fin. Elle se terminait différemment chaque nuit.

Parfois, Edward me battait jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en hurlant. Une nuit, il me tirait dessus, et une autre, il me violait. C'était la pire. En fait, la première fois que j'avais fait ce rêve m'avait rendue malade. Evidemment, je n'avais pas pu aller aux toilettes comme je voulais à cause de ma jambe cassée, alors, j'avais fini étendue sur le sol à vomir. Quelq'un du nettoyage m'avait entendue vomir et m'avait aidé à aller à la salle de bains.

Ces rêves là étaient les pires. Carlisle disait que je souffrais de Troubles Nerveux Post Traumatiques. Il disait qu'il était étonné que ce ne soit pas pire que ça. Il avait aussi dit que j'étais déprimée, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Le jour où ils emmenèrent Edward à Cheyenne, je fis l'erreur de sortir de ma chambre. Ils partaient comme je sortais. J'eus le souffle coupé en les voyant et me reculai instinctivement. Il me regarda avec une expression de douleur mais cependant, ne dit pas un mot.

Hormis le fait que j'étais plus que ravie du fait qu'Edward soit hors de la maison pour un temps, j'étais impatiente du retour de Carlisle et Esmé. La maison était sans dessus dessous sans eux. Je me fichais que tout le monde devenait en quelque sorte sauvage, mais certaines filles faisaient ce qui leur aurait valu des punitions n'importe quel autre jour. Emmett surprit quelques unes des filles, censées faire le ménage dans la chambre d'Edward sur son ordinateur. Je frémissais rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'Edward leur aurait fait si il avait été là. Il y avait peu de règles dans la maison mais l'une d'elles était que personne n'était autorisé à s'approcher des ordinateurs sans autorisation.

Pour échapper aux discours sans fin d'Alice, je commençai à passer du temps avec d'autres filles de la maison. Elles étaient sympas et ne s'offusquaient pas du fait que je parle peu. Je devins amie avec une fille nommée Angela. Elle m'avait dit que son père abusait d'elle avant que les Cullen l'amènent ici. Quand elle serait assez âgée, ils la libéreraient. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai cette option. J'espérais aussi avoir le choix quand à devenir la femme d'Edward. A moins qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de maitriser son tempérament incontrôlable, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que j'accepte de me trouver en sa présence.

Carlisle, Esmé et Edward revinrent une semaine plus tard. Je m'étais cachée dans les recoins sombres de l'entrée quand ils arrivèrent. Les cheveux bronze en pagaille d'Edward avaient été rasés pour que les docteurs puissent mieux examiner son cerveau. Il portait un bandana sur le crâne pour recouvrir les points de suture. Sa tête avait l'air un peu enflée, mais je suppose que c'était normal quand on vous avait ouvert le crâne. Il avait aussi l'air un peu désorienté. Carlisle dût même l'aider pour monter les escaliers.

Au diner, Carlisle nous expliqua que la chirurgie pour enlever les tissus cicatriciels n'était pas nécessaire. Les docteurs avaient vu qu'un simple traitement médicamenteux qu'on lui avait prescrit suffirait à les dissoudre. Edward allait devoir subir un lourd traitement. Je perdis le compte de tout ce qu'il allait devoir prendre. Et il allait devoir participer à une thérapie cognitive du tempérament et prendre des cours de gestion de la colère. On me dit plus tard que ce serait la troisième fois qu'il y prendrait part.

J'appris rapidement que la thérapie cognitive de gestion du comportement impliquait beaucoup de travail à la maison. Je regardai de loin quand Edward devait être mis dans différentes situations. Ils utilisaient principalement Emmett en tant que cobaye. Il devait faire des choses qui auraient normalement mis Edward hors de lui. Parfois, Edward explosait et d'autres fois, il réussissait à se calmer de lui-même. Son tempérament s'améliorait un peu mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter. Il lui arrivait encore de lancer des meubles ou de hurler sur tout le monde. Une fois, il essaya de frapper Emmett mais ce fût une erreur fondamentale.

Je restai à l'écart de lui. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce où je trouvais, je partais.

Je prenais mes repas avec les autres filles bien que les Cullen m'aient proposé de manger avec eux. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter Edward. Cependant, j'étais curieuse. En fait, j'étais curieuse de voir s'il pouvait réellement changer. Bien sûr, cela prendrait probablement des mois voire des années pour que quelqu'un comme Edward change.

J'avais toujours peur de lui. Toute la famille était convaincue qu'il était inoffensif et que je pouvais m'approcher de lui. Ils pensaient que les médicaments l'avaient apprivoisé. J'avais trop peur de vérifier si leurs présomptions étaient fondées. Je ne comptais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Edward tant que je ne serai pas absolument certaine que son horrible et violent caractère était maîtrisé. Un soir, Alice me supplia d'aller jouer à un jeu de société avec eux. Elle avait dit qu'Edward ne s'était pas emporté depuis une semaine et que je ne craindrais rien. Je refusai de jouer. A la place, je regardai depuis l'ombre de l'entrée d'où personne ne pouvait me voir. Ils jouaient au Monopoly, un jeu de patience. Emmett faisait la banque. Dans le passé, à chaque fois qu'ils y jouaient, c'était Edward le banquier. Il aimait tout contrôler. Bon, maintenant, il devait accepter que quelqu'un d'autre contrôle les choses. Il fût bien ou à peu près pendant les 30 premières minutes. Son tempérament ne commença à refaire surface que lorsque quelqu'un faisait mieux que lui.

Il commença à jurer dans sa barbe et à accuser ses frères et leurs femmes de tricher.

« Mec, décompresse. C'est pas parce que tu perds qu'on triche, » dit Emmett, en tendant à Alice un billet de 100$.

Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser Edward gagner Edward cette fois ci. Par le passé, ils avaient l'habitude de le laisser gagner parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas gérer ses sauts d'humeur. Maintenant, ils le testaient. Emmett et Jasper lui faisaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il ne se retrouvait pas en prison, il était obligé d'acheter un terrain dépourvu d'intérêt. Il était dos à moi, mais je devinai sans mal son visage devenir rouge et ses yeux verts s'assombrir.

Emmett grogna de rire quand Edward se retrouva en prison pour la cinquième fois de la partie. « Ca craint, Edward. Vas y, paye. »

Si Edward payait, il n'aurait plus d'argent.

« Y a pas moyen, mon gars. »

« Tu dois payer une amende pour sortir de prison. C'est les règles. »

« Bah, t'as qu'à les changer pour cette partie. »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Nan. » dit il en insistant. « On joue suivant les règles, un point c'est tout. »

Il essaya de se pencher par-dessus la table basse pour attraper l'argent, mais Edward l'avait retiré de là.

« Mec, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans. T'as perdu, accepte le, c'est tout, » dit Jasper.

« Vous craignez tous ! » cria Edward en lançant l'argent au visage d'Emmett.

« Tu n'es qu'un môme pourri gâté, » répliqua Jasper. « Grandis. »

« Ta gueule ! » rugit Edward.

« Sérieusement, Edward. Tu réagis comme un putain de gosse de cinq ans. »

« J'ai dit ta gueule ! »

« Edward, maîtrise toi, » prévint Carlisle depuis le canapé.

Le corps tout entier d'Edward se mit à trembler et à rougir. Je me reculai encore dans l'obscurité en attendant l'éruption du volcan.

« Edward… »

« VOS GUEULES !!! »

Il saisit le plateau de jeu et l'envoya au travers de la pièce. Il jeta l'argent qui était sur la table et le fît voler partout. Tout le monde se releva du sol avant qu'il n'empoigne la table basse et la fasse basculer. Je criai et me mettais en boule dans l'entrée.

« Lâchez moi ! » hurla Edward.

J'entendis des bruits de lutte puis un bruit sourd. Il respirait difficilement et se débattait. Je pouvais l'entendre jurer et battre des pieds. Puis tout redevint paisible.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains et pleurai sur le tapis. Sa voix avait résonné si fort. Ca avait amené des flash backs de tellement de nuits de torture. Je pouvais l'entendre me hurler dessus. Mon corps tremblait rien qu'à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

« Bella, » me dit une voix douce au dessus de moi. Je tressaillis quand une main prévenante m'atteignit et toucha mon dos. « Ma chérie, c'est bon, il ne te fera pas de mal, » me promit Esmé. « Carlisle maîtrise la situation. Edward ne te fera rien. »

« Il s'est endormi, Bella, » j'entendis dire Jasper. « Carlisle a fait en sorte qu'il dorme. »

Mais ça ne m'enlevait pas mes souvenirs. Le simple fait qu'il dormait ne voulait pas dire que j'étais à l'abri de lui. Il pouvait venir me rejoindre comme bon lui semblait. J'étais convaincue que s'ils ne l'avaient contenu tout de suite, il serait venu me trouver. J'avais toujours peur qu'il s'échappe de sa chambre en escaladant encore pour tenter de se défouler sur moi. Je m'y attendais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j' espère ne pas avoir à retaper. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m' ont laissé des reviews et m' ont ainsi empêché de péter les plombs. Je n' ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je vais me rattraper sur ce chapitre si le site ne me rend pas dingue. **

**Sur ce : Gros bisous !!!!!**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

**Pour en rassurer certaines, vous inquiétez pas les cheveux d'Edward vont repousser !**

Je n'avais pas vu Edward pendant une semaine après l'incident du Monopoly.

Carlisle le garda enfermé dans sa chambre à l'étage comme un animal en cage. Le voir nous regarder de là haut me rappelait ces jours où j'y avais été moi-même enfermée. Maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés ; j'étais celle qui pouvait marcher partout librement et il était celui qui était enfermé.

Je ne sais pas quand la décision de le libérer fût prise, mais je pense que j'avais été la seule de la maison qui n'avait pas reçu la note concernant sa relaxe. Un matin, je me levai pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner et il était là ; debout devant la cuisinière se préparant des œufs. Je stoppai net et me figeai comme une biche dans la lumière des phares.

Edward se tourna pour me regarder une seconde ou moins et retourna à ses œufs.

« Bonjour Isabella, » dit il, l'air absent. « Tu veux des œufs ? »

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement.

« Tu es sûre ? Bon d'accord. » Il commença à brouiller ses œufs. Je le regardai attentivement alors que je me dirigeai vers le placard où le personnel de cuisine rangeait les céréales. La boîte que je voulais était tout en haut. Bien sûr. J'essayai de l'atteindre moi-même, mais mes doigts ne faisaient que l'effleurer.

Soudain, je sentais un corps contre le mien et une main apparût au dessus de ma tête. Je haletai et m'extirpai rapidement de sous les bras d'Edward. Il me regarda avec une expression douloureuse mais m'attrapa quand même la boîte de céréales. Il me la tendit sans un mot et je me hâtai de la prendre.

« Est-ce qu'on va continuer à jouer au roi du silence ? » demanda-t-il, retournant à ses œufs. Je l' ignorai et me servais des céréales dans un bol. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, je le surpris qui me regardait. Je me remis vite à préparer mon petit déjeuner. Il poussa un soupir bruyant et versa ses œufs dans son assiette. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. J'essaie de changer. Je veux que notre relation fonctionne. »

Notre relation ne marcherait jamais.

« Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles par le passé, mais je crois qu' on peut surmonter ça. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Le regard que je lui lançai aurait dû suffire comme réponse à sa question et aux autres qui allaient suivre.

« Je fais ça pour toi Isabella. Je suis cette thérapie à la con que Carlisle me force à suivre uniquement pour toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas attendre à ce que je t'aime, » j'avais dit doucement. « Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne peux pas juste t' attendre à ce que je me précipite sur toi à bras ouverts. Ca ne marche pas comme ça.»

« Dans le temps, ça marchera. Tant que je pratique ce que j'apprends en thérapie et que je prends mon traitement, ça marchera pour nous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Je l' observai pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre un pas de recul pour ne plus être à portée de coups.

« Non. »

Il ferma les yeux et commença à prendre de profondes inspirations. J'étais sûre que c'était ce que le thérapeute lui enseignait de faire au cas où il se mette en colère. J'essayai de m'échapper mais il m'atteignit et saisit mon tee shirt avant que je puisse aller où que ce soit.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

Je me dégageai facilement de sa prise. Il essaya de m'empoigner à nouveau mais trébucha durant l'action et tomba au sol. Je me reculai rapidement avant qu'il puisse m'attraper. A la place, il resta au sol et appuya son visage contre le linoleum. Sa peau commençait virer à une teinte rouge foncée et il commençait à trembler. Soudain, il me regarda et je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi meurtriers que son visage était rouge foncé.

Je pleurnichai en reculant. Mes béquilles m'empêchaient de bouger aisément, alors il fût sur moi en un instant. Il me colla au placard et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Son visage frôlait le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre moi. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur.

« Pourquoi …ne peux… tu …pas m'…aimer ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle saccadé.

J'étais trop pétrifiée pour pouvoir retrouver ma voix. Il approcha son visage encore plus près du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez soient pratiquement en contact.

« Je pourrais… tout donner…pour toi…Pourquoi tu…ne peux pas…en faire…autant pour moi ? »

Il baissa ses mains comme s' il allait m'étrangler. Cependant, ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ma gorge et il commença à frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre mon visage. Son visage était si chaud. Je restai complètement immobile alors que ses respirations étaient de plus en plus profondes. Sa main tremblante descend le long de ma gorge et s'empare de la manche de mon tee shirt. J'eus un mouvement de recul alors qu'il resserrait son emprise mortelle.

« Ne… Ne me fais pas mal, »plaidais je d'une douce voix suppliante. « S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal. »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se recula d'un pouce pour pouvoir me regarder. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus lumineux, mais ils étaient toujours d'une dangereuse ombre émeraude.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement, Isabella, » murmura-t-il. « Jamais. »

Il lâcha ma manche et fît un pas en arrière hésitant.

« On est faits pour être ensemble, Isabella. Je le sens, et avec un peu de chance, un jour, tu le sentiras aussi. »

Il quitta vite la pièce avant d'exploser. Je commençai à pleurer comme une hystérique, je me laissai glisser le long du placard jusque sur le sol. Quand ce cauchemar allait il se terminer ?

Il resta éloigné de moi quelques jours puis reparut pendant que je me préparai un sandwich pour le déjeuner. Je séchai un couteau dans un torchon quand la lame déchira le tissu et glissa dans ma main. Je haletai et lâchai le couteau qui tomba au sol. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais elle avait déchiré la peau et le sang commença à couler. Je retenais mon souffle pour ne pas inhaler l'odeur de rouille du sang. Je sentais déjà la nausée me gagner.

« Ca va. »

Edward apparut soudainement et attrapa ma main blessée. Je le regardai attentivement alors qu'il se saisissait d' un tissu propre et le passait sous l'eau. Il tamponna précautionneusement la plaie puis enroula le tissu autour de la coupure.

« Reste ici, » ordonna-t-il.

Je restai complètement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un kit de premiers secours. « Allez, viens, » dit il , en prenant ma main. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la table et m'assit doucement en posant ma main sur la table. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ok ? Je vais juste nettoyer la plaie et te faire un bandage. »

Il posa le tissu et commença à passer une sorte de crème dessus pour éviter l'infection. Puis, il prit un genre de gaze médicale et se mit à bander ma main pour que la coupure ne soit pas exposée.

« Tu as très mal ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ton sandwich et après je te donnerai quelque chose pour la douleur, ça te va ? »

Je hochai la tête et essayai de me lever, mais il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me repoussa sur la chaise. « Je vais te chercher ça. »

Il attrapa mon sandwich et le posa devant moi sur la table. J'en pris un morceau d'une main et me mettais à le grignoter. Pendant que je mangeais, Edward disparût encore et revint avec un flacon d'Ibuprofène. Il me servit un verre d'eau et le posa devant moi.

Il se fît aussi un sandwich et s'assit à côté de moi.

Je l'ignorai en regardant par la fenêtre. Emmett et Jasper étaient dehors, et montaient encore à cheval. Bien que cette fois, ils étaient avec un cheval différent dans le manège. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il était blanc avec des tâches marron rondes et irrégulières partout. Il avait l'air sauvage et indompté.

« C'est notre nouveau cheval, » expliqua Edward. « Carlisle vient juste de l'acheter à un vendeur du centre ville. Il n'a jamais été monté avant alors ils essaient de le débourrer. »

Je regardai alors qu'ils travaillaient doucement pour lui poser la selle sur la croupe et tentaient méticuleusement de lui passer le harnais dans la bouche. Je me sentais très mal pour le cheval. C'était comme si ils le cassaient.

« Tu veux aller dehors pour regarder ? » demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête et finissais de manger mon sandwich. Edward déposa délicatement deux pilules dans la paume de sa main puis me les donna. Je les avalai prudemment, puis me remis à regarder Emmett et Jasper tenter de monter leur cheval fougueux. Après un moment, Edward se leva et sortit les rejoindre. Il noua le bandana sur sa tête par précaution. Il devait toujours le raser là ou étaient les point de suture pour que ça ne s'infecte pas.

Esmé entra une minute plus tard et prit la chaise libre à côté de moi. « Qu'est il arrivé à ta main ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je regardai vers le bandage. « Je me suis accidentellement coupée avec un couteau. » marmonnai je, en le posant sur mon genou.

Elle grimaça. « Tu crois qu'il faut des points ? » Je fis non de la tête.

Emmett tenait les rênes alors que Jasper essayait de monter sur le cheval. Il secouai la tête et commençait à taper nerveusement des sabots.

« Ca me rend nerveuse de les voir faire ça, » dit Esmé en croisant les jambes. « C'est comme ça qu'Edward a été blessé. Il essayait de débourrer un nouveau cheval et il l' a fait valser de son dos. » Elle fermait les yeux en remuant la tête. « Jasper est bien meilleur en dressage qu'Edward. C'est une sorte d'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des chevaux. Tous les hommes de Cody l'envient. C'est comme une connexion avec les chevaux. »

Je regardai avec intérêt alors que Jasper se penchait et commençait à murmurer à l'oreille du cheval. Le cheval arrêta de talonner et de remuer la tête.

« Est-ce qu'ils lui ont déjà donné un nom ? » lui demandai je curieusement.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, pas que je sache. »

Edward devait rentrer rapidement car il devait partir pour sa thérapie. Dès qu' il fût parti, j'attrapai mes béquilles et me dirigeai dehors vers l'arène.

Emmett me regarda approcher. « Salut, Bella, » dit il en souriant.

Je fis un signe de tête et m'approchai de lui. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Il est magnifique, hein ? »

« Il est mignon, » j' en convenais.

Jasper le guidait, à pied, doucement autour du manège. « Combien de temps ça prend d'entraîner un cheval ? » lui demandai-je curieuse.

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Ca dépend du cheval. Certains chevaux nécessitent des mois d'entraînement, pour d'autres quelques semaines peuvent suffire. Ils ressemblent beaucoup aux êtres humains, en fait. Certains sont très timides et introvertis. D'autres sont têtus. Et d'autres…ont le pire tempérament du monde. Tu te souviens du cheval d'Edward ? Dreamer ? » J'acquiesçai. Il eût un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un meilleur cheval pour ce môme. Ce cheval a le pire caractère qui soit, mais quand il est calme, c'est le plus doux des chevaux que nous ayons. »

Il avait raison. Il était parfait pour Edward.

« Comment s'appelle ce cheval ? »demandai je, en montrant le nouveau cheval.

« On lui a pas encore donné de nom. » Il se retourna pour me regarder. « Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler Bella ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. « Pourquoi pas…Twilight *? »

Il baissa les yeux vers moi avec une drôle d'expression. « Twilight ? C'est quoi comme genre de nom ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je sais pas. Je l'imagine juste courir à travers champs au crépuscule. En plus , le crépuscule c'est quand tu peux voir le soleil se coucher. C'est le plus beau moment de la journée. »

Il y réfléchit un peu avant d'acquiescer. « J'adore. Hey Jasper ! » Jasper nous regarda alors qu' il récompensait le cheval avec une carotte. « Et si on l' appelait Twilight ? »

Jasper y pensa quelques instants puis acquiesça. « Ca me plaît. »

Emmett eut un rire satisfait et s'appuya contre la clotûre. « Félicitations, Bella. Maintenant, tu es officiellement une Cullen. » Je le regardai complètement troublée. « Tout le monde dans cette famille a baptisé un cheval. Tu viens de baptiser un cheval alors maintenant , tu es un membre de notre famille. »

Je ne savais pas si je voulais être un membre de la famille Cullen. Ca signifiait avoir un lien avec Edward, et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Twilight : ** Crépuscule


	18. Chapter 18

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**je suis désolée mais en ce moment, je ne prends pas trop le temps de traduire mais je vais me ressaisir sous peu. En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes du fond du cœur car la barre des 500 reviews a été dépassée et je ne trouve même pas les pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude (c'est pour ça que je ne suis que traductrice), sans vous, je ne serais sûrement pas allée aussi loin.**

**Alors je sais que je me répète et que ce mot n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que je ressens mais un IMMENSE MERCI à vous !!!!**

**amel : ****C'est pas moi qui bugge c'est le site. Mais merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir. Bisous.**

**zebb : ****Bienvenue et merci pour ta review, contente que l' histoire te plaise même si je n'ai que peu de mérite : je ne suis que la traductrice. Bises, à bientôt.**

**délia : ****je te rassure on est plusieurs prêtes à de dévouer pour le consoler, moi la première. Mais sois patiente. Bises**

**sita :**** C'est vrai que les Cullen auraient dû agir plus tôt. Merci pour tous tes commentaires. Bisous**

**séverine :**** on se rapproche du changement à chaque chapitre… Merci pour tes reviews, bises.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Merci pour ta fidélité.Bisous**

**Les perso appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer et l' histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

**Bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Edward continuait de progresser petit à petit.

Heureusement, il m'évitait depuis un moment. Je pense que son égo de mâle avait été blessé après que je lui ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas que notre relation marche. Alors, il traînait dans sa tanière pour bouder.

Quelques jours après l' incident du couteau, Alice vint me voir dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en train de plier mes vêtements. « Salut Bella , » dit elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit superposé. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je plie mes vêtements. »marmonnai je.

« Oh, tu n'as pas à faire ça tu sais. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire pour toi. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je veux le faire. » Ca m' occupait l' esprit.

J'essayai de l'ignorer alors que je portai une petite pile de chemisiers propres vers ma commode, cependant, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Edward récemment ? » Demanda t-elle, s'asseyant en tailleur.

Je secouai encore la tête. « Non » répliquai je fermement.

« Il va mieux. Emmett l' a vraiment fait chier l' autre jour et il n' a pas pété les plombs. Tout le monde est vraiment très fier de lui. »

Si ils s'étaient occupés de ses problèmes de colère terrifiants plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Mais je ne lui dis pas ça.

Alice soupira et commença à s'amuser avec son jeans. « J' aimerais que tu laisses une deuxième chance à Edward. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi tu l' évites, et pour être honnête, je réagirais exactement comme toi, si j'étais à ta place. Mais c'est un mec vraiment adorable quand on le connaît. Dès qu'il aura surmonté ses problèmes de colère, je suis sûre qu' il sera un homme bien. »

Je la regardai à mon tour alors que je rangeai ma pile de linge dans le petit tiroir du meuble.

« Donne lui une autre chance, Bella. Au fond de lui, il n'est pas méchant. Je pense même que tu pourrais l'apprécier si tu essayais de le connaître. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à son raisonnement grotesque. « Je le connais déjà. C' est un mec qui a un sale caractère et qui a l' habitude d' avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Il fait partie de ces mecs qui refusent d'accepter un non comme une réponse. Il a fait assez de dégâts avec moi, Alice. Il a fait des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas. Il a tué mes meilleures amies. Il m' a frappé sans raison. Je ne pense pas que ça pourrait le faire entre nous. »

Elle m'observa pendant un moment avant de bondir du lit. « Laisse faire le temps, Bella. Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher. Peux tu au moins essayer de lui laisser une seconde chance ? » Elle baissa les lèvres et me fit le coup des grands yeux larmoyants. Je n' étais pas de celle sur qui le regard du chien battu marche. « Il fait de son mieux et il le fait pour toi. »

Je soupirai et me décidai à dire la seule chose qui pouvait la faire me laisser tranquille un moment. « J'y réfléchirai. »

Elle poussa des cris aigus et frappa des mains frénétiquement alors qu'elle sautillait comme un petit lutin surexcité. « Tu ne le regretteras pas Bella ! » continuait elle de crier en sortant de la chambre. Dès qu'elle eût franchi le seuil, je fermai et verrouillai la porte. Je n' aurais pas pu supporter d' autres visiteurs inattendus aujourd'hui.

En fait, je n'allais pas penser à donner une seconde chance à Edward. Il avait anéanti toute chance que nous puissions avoir une relation quand il avait pressé la détente et tué mes amies. Oui, elles avaient été stupides de tenter de s'enfuir, mais il savait qu'elles étaient mes amies. Si il m'aimait autant qu'il le prétendait, alors, il ne les aurait jamais tuées. Trouble du comportement ou pas, il avait tout de même tué mes amies puis s'était mis à me battre avec son fusil. J' aurais une cicatrice sur la joue qui me rappellerait toute ma vie cette nuit abominable.

Jusqu'à ce que les pulsions d'Edward soient maitrisées , j'allais l'éviter autant que possible. Si ça signifiait manger avec les autres filles, alors je le ferais. Si ça signifiait courir dans la direction opposée quand il entrait dans une pièce, je le ferais. Je ne pourrais pas être blessée une fois de plus.

Il devrait prendre un virage à 180° pour que je puisse envisager de penser à lui d' une manière romantique. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais penser à lui de cette façon. J' étais sûre que si son comportement changeait, il pouvait être une personne vraiment adorable mais je n'avais vu que son côté sombre. La moindre petite chose gentille qu'il avait jamais faite pour moi faisait partie de son plan pour m'attirer dans son piège. Je n'allais pas mordre à l'hameçon. Si il comptait faire en sorte que je tombe amoureuse de lui, il allait devoir vraiment se mettre en quatre. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire.

Un mois était passé avant que je ne revoie Edward.

Il avait bien reçu le message comme quoi je voulais de l'espace entre nous et je l' avais eu. Si jamais j' entrais dans une pièce où il se trouvait, il restait silencieux et m'ignorait. Il n'essayait jamais de lancer la conversation ou d'envahir mon espace.

Un jour, je voulus sortir voir les chevaux. Quand je demandai la permission de sortir, Carlisle accepta immédiatement.

« Je pense qu'être auprès des chevaux te fera du bien, Bella. » dit il avec un petit sourire. « Ils sont un bon outil thérapeutique. Tu n'as qu' à y aller et j' enverrais Jasper ou Emmett t'aider dehors. »

Je retournai à ma chambre pour passer un jeans et une chemise chaude. Les journées rafraichissaient maintenant et nous devions nous habiller plus chaudement. Alors que je fouillai dans mon armoire remplie de vestes, je retrouvai celle que je portais le soir où Jessica et Lauren étaient mortes. C'était la veste la plus chaude que j'avais. J'eus besoin de chaque once de courage en moi pour parvenir à saisir le cintre et en retirer l' épais chandail écossais. Il sentait toujours l'odeur d'Edward.

Ma jambe cassée se rétablissait enfin, ainsi, je pouvais marcher sans béquilles. Je me sentais mieux maintenant que je pouvais me déplacer librement. Si jamais Edward essayait de venir me rejoindre, je pourrais partir en courant désormais. J'aurais pu utiliser les béquilles pour me défendre , mais ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit en temps voulu.

Il faisait si froid dehors que de la fumée sortait de ma bouche quand je respirai. Je regardai le ciel tout en me dirigeant vers les écuries. Il était bleu clair au dessus de moi mais quelques petits nuages pluvieux se dirigeaient doucement vers nous. Je me disais que nous allions avoir beaucoup de neige. Il neigeait beaucoup l' hiver à Forks, alors je me disais qu' il devait neiger ici aussi.

Tout était si silencieux dehors. D'un côté, c'était apaisant, mais de l'autre, c'était aussi un peu effrayant. C'était un de ces moment s de silence d'avertissement. Vous savez ? Comme un signe de calme avant la tempête, que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Je regardai précautionneusement derrière mon épaule pour voir si on me regardait. Si quelqu'un voulait m'attaquer, il ne le ferait pas dehors, l'écurie serait l' endroit parfait pour ça. Si Edward venait ici, je serais prise au piège. Heureusement, je pourrais partir en courant,, me battre ou peu importe.

Je glissai mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau pour les garder au chaud. Je tremblai de tout mon corps.

Comme je m'approchai des écuries, l'un des chats de la grange des Cullen sortit me saluer. Je n' avais jamais vraiment été une personne à chat, mais je recherchais la compagnie des animaux. Pour moi, les chats étaient bien plus effrayants que les chiens. Tous les gros chats voyaient les êtres humains et de gros steaks juteux de la même manière ;voilà ce que j' en pensais. Les chiens n'étaient pas comme ça. Bon sauf, les loups et les coyotes bien sûr, mais ils avaient peur des gens.

« Hey, Minou, » murmurai je, en m'accroupissant doucement.

Le chat roux miaula alors qu' il frottait sa tête contre mes genoux. Il voulait certainement de la nourriture. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que tous les chats ne voulaient qu' être nourris. Ils n'avaient aucun attachement envers leurs propriétaires à part au moment de manger. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir à manger.

Soudain, il y eut un miaulement bien plus léger et un petit chaton passa sa tête au travers d'un trou de la porte de l' écurie. Il réussit à faufiler son petit corps tant bien que mal par le trou et trottina jusqu' à l'endroit où j'étais accroupie. Le gros chat cracha vers lui, cependant, il sembla l'ignorer. Je sortais une main de ma poche pour le caresser. Sa fourrure était douce et chaude.

Je levai les yeux pour voir plusieurs autres chatons passer leurs têtes par des trous dans la porte de l' écurie. Deux d'entre eux tentèrent de nous rejoindre mais leur essai fût soudainement stoppé par le gros chat roux qui cracha cette fois dans leur direction. Je le regardai pour voir que ses oreilles étaient aplaties contre sa tête, sa queue était droite et relevée en l'air et ses poils hérissés. C'est à ce moment là que je le vis.

Il y avait beaucoup de renards qui rôdaient vers Forks, mais la plupart d'entre eux avait trop peur pour s'aventurer sur le territoire des hommes. J'avais toujours eu peur des renards. Depuis qu' on m'avait forcée à regarder Rox et Rouky quand j'étais enfant, J' avais eu peur de ces créatures. Maintenant, l'une d'elle se tenait face à moi, mais il ne ressemblait pas à celui du film de Disney. Il était assez gros et son pelage était brunâtre, pas rouge. Il semblait plus effrayant et vicieux.

Je saisis rapidement le chaton et le calai contre ma poitrine.

Le comportement du renard n'était pas normal. Il marchait vers le chat roux furieux, mais il bougeait comme si il était saoul. Il chancelait vers la droite, puis vers la gauche et trébucha sur ses pattes et tomba au sol. Il commença à cracher et à faire des bruits étranges.

J'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement. Mon corps tout entier avait l'air raide et rigide.

Plus le renard approchait, plus je voyais qu' il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui. Il salivait et il y avait cette substance qui semblait étrangement mousseuse autour de sa bouche. Pendant un instant, je pensais qu' il devait être déshydraté, mais soudain l'évidence me frappa.

Il avait la rage.

Le chat roux devant moi crachait et se voûtait de plus en plus. Les sons qui sortaient du fond de sa gorge étaient terrifiants. Il avait senti le danger. Il avait senti que les chatons qui étaient probablement ses petits étaient en danger , et il ferait tout pour les protéger.

J'essayai de faire un pas en arrière vers la porte, mais le renard remarqua mon mouvement et cracha. Je criai et tentai de me reculer. Mais bien sûr, maladroite comme je suis, je me fis un croche pied toute seule et tombais sur le dos. Je hurlais, pensant que le renard allait saisir cette opportunité, je me préparais à la douleur de la morsure, mais elle ne vint jamais.

A la place, j'entendis un grondement sourd et féroce et un cri strident de douleur. Le chaton se cacha dans ma veste et commença à griffer ma poitrine, mais je refusais de le lâcher. J'ouvris courageusement les yeux pour voir le chat roux et le renard se battre à environ un mètre de nous. Le renard était plus gros et avait donc l'avantage, mais le chat ne lâchait rien. Il sauta sur le dos du renard et planta ses dents aiguisées dans son cou.

« Carlisle ! » Criai je, ayant finalement retrouvé ma voix. « Emmett ! Jasper ! »

J'essayai de me redresser sur mes jambes, mais mes jambes refusaient d'obéir.

Le renard réalisa finalement qu'il était le plus gros, et arracha le chat de son dos. Je hurlais en pensant qu'il l'avait tué. Le renard lui tourna autour un moment puis me regarda dans les yeux. Il cracha et se voûta. Je criai à nouveau et me repliai en boule, attendant l'assaut.

Une fois de plus, elle ne vint pas.

J' ouvrais les yeux quand quelqu'un sauta devant moi et cogna le renard avec une pelle. La force du coup envoya le renard voler à quelques mètres et atterrit sur son flanc.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward m'attrapait par le bras. « Viens, Bella ! Lève toi ! »

Il me releva rapidement et commença à me pousser vers les portes de l'écurie. Le renard revint à lui et secoua sa tête. Edward ouvrit la porte et tenta de me pousser à l'intérieur. Cependant, le renard attaqua de nouveau. Edward me poussa sur le côté juste à temps et frappa de nouveau le renard avec la pelle avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer.

« Viens ! » cria-t-il.

Il me releva et tenta de rouvrir la porte.

Ce renard aurait dû être mort après avoir été frappé deux fois à coups de pelle, mais il était toujours debout. Avant même qu'Edward n' ait une autre opportunité d'ouvrir la porte, il cracha et plongea de nouveau sur lui. Edward vit son mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Merde ! »

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et esquiva en se baissant. Je criai et cachai mon visage contre son torse. Nous allions mourir. Le renard allait nous mordre et nous allions mourir. Carlisle devrait nous abattre.

Je criai encore plus fort quand j'entendis quelqu'un tirer un coup de feu. Edward resserra son emprise autour de moi et me plaqua encore plus contre son torse.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Bella ! » j'entendis crier Carlisle.

Edward se retourna doucement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et relâcha sa prise sur moi. Il soupira de soulagement et commença à dessiner des petits cercles de ses doigts dans mon dos.

« Chut, Bella , tout va bien. Il est mort maintenant. C'est fini. »

Je jetai courageusement un regard hors de son torse. Le renard était étendu à quelques mètres de nous, mort.

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler et je me mis à pleurer à gros sanglots. Edward m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras et me pressa contre son torse comme si j'allais craquer.

« Shh, Bella. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Je le sentais faire courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux d' un geste apaisant.

« Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ? » j'entendis Carlisle demander.

« Non. Je l'ai trouvée dehors avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer, » dit Edward.

Je pressai mon visage contre son torse et inhalai son odeur. Je me souvenais de la nuit ou Jessica et Lauren étaient mortes…avant…quand j'avais dû dormir avec lui dans le lit. J'avais fait un cauchemar et quand je m'étais réveillée, il me tenait dans ses bras et me balançait d'avant en arrière comme il le faisait maintenant. Je me souvenais comment son odeur m'avait calmée pour quelque étrange raison. Ca me faisait le même effet en cet instant. Plus je respirais son odeur, plus je me calmai.

« Shhh,Shh. Tu vois ? tu vas bien. »

« Ramenons la à l'intérieur, » dit Carlisle. « Esmé est en train d'appeler les services animaliers. Quelqu'un va venir récupérer le corps d'un moment à l'autre. »

Je sentis Edward me soulever. Je laissai mon visage enfoui contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'à la maison. Il m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. Je me cramponnai à sa chemise, ne voulant pas laisser partir l'odeur.

« Calme toi, Bella. Tu es à l' intérieur. Tu es en sécurité. »

Il me positionna pour que ma tête repose sur mes oreillers. « C'est ma chemise ? » demanda-t-il, faisant soudain la connexion. « Est ce que l'odeur de ma chemise te calme ? »

Aussi stupide que ça semblait, ça avait l'air de marcher.

Edward enleva rapidement son épaisse chemise. Je la pressai contre mon visage et fermai les yeux. Ca sentait à peu près pareil, mais c'était différent. Vraiment, elle était chaude et douce et elle sentait bon, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Peut être que c'était l'odeur d'Edward elle-même qui me calmait. Ce qui était étrange car être près d'Edward m'effrayait.

Il m'aida à ôter mes bottes, et m'enleva mes chaussettes. Il gloussa quand il vit que je tenais toujours le chaton contre ma poitrine.

« On va ramener ce p'tit gars dehors, » dit il.

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi. « Est-ce qu' il va lui arriver quelque chose ? » demandai je d'une voix paniquée.

Ses yeux devinrent affligés. « Le renard est mort, Bella. Le chaton est parfaitement en sécurité. Je vais le mettre dans la grange avec tous ses frères et sœurs. Tu crois qu'il ne sera pas en sécurité là bas ? »

Je hochai la tête précautionneusement.

« Tu veux me regarder le ramener ? Juste pour être sûre qu'il ira bien ? »

J'acquiesçai et déposai avec soin le chaton dans les grandes mains d'Edward. Il prit un de mes chemisiers sales et enroula doucement le chaton dedans pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il tenait le chaton dans une main contre son torse et tendit son autre main vers moi. Je la saisi prudemment et me sorti du lit. Il tenait ma main alors qu' il me conduisait vers la baie vitrée.

« Tu veux rester à l'intérieur ? » demanda t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête et il relâcha ma main. Esmé vint pour rester près de moi alors que nous regardions son fils ramener le chaton à l'écurie. Elle me frictionnait les épaules avec douceur. Je retenais mon souffle pendant qu'il traversait le champ. Un homme en uniforme vert se tenait dehors avec Carlisle, examinant le corps du renard mort. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Edward les dépasser en portant le chat.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver au chat roux ? » murmurai je.

Les mains d'Esmé saisirent mes épaules pendant un moment. « On doit l' emmener chez le vétérinaire, et ils devront certainement le piquer. Les animaux ne peuvent pas être traités contre la rage comme le peuvent les humains. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'autorisai à verser quelques larmes. « Il nous a sauvé la vie, »sanglotai je.

« Edward ou le chat ? » demanda Esmé doucement.

Je rouvris les yeux et regardai Edward qui ouvrait délicatement la porte des écuries et baissai sa chemise au sol. Il resta immobile un instant, puis récupéra la chemise et la secoua.

« Les deux. » murmurai je.

Edward entra dans ma chambre avec un bol d'eau chaude et un tissu propre. Il déposa le bol sur la table de chevet et plongea le tissu dans l'eau.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. « Un peu secouée, mais ça va, » dis je à voix basse.

Il tordit le tissu pour en faire sortir l'eau. « C'est normal d'avoir peur, Bella. Si j'étais toi, je dormirais certainement avec mes parents pendant une semaine. »

Je riais doucement et m'allongeai dans le lit. Edward s'assit au bord du lit et pressa délicatement le tissu chaud sur mon front. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça aujourd'hui, » dit il , faisant glisser le tissu vers le côté droit de mon visage. « Je suis quand même content que ça ait été un renard et pas un coyote. Je ne pense pas que j' aurais pu en repousser un. »

« J' ai peur des coyotes, » dis je dans un souffle.

Il s'immobilisa un moment, puis se remit à frotter mon visage avec le tissu. « Tu as sûrement peur des renards maintenant. Il y a des coyotes partout autour d'ici, mais on les tiendra éloignés de toi. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il finit de tamponner mon visage, puis remit le tissu dans le bol. « Je vais laisser ta porte ouverte pour que tu puises appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu as besoin de te reposer, alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de faire un petit somme. »

Je fis oui de la tête et m'installai sur le matelas. Edward me regarda quelques secondes puis se leva. « Edward, » murmurai je alors qu' il éteignait la lumière.

« Ouais ? »

« P..Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé aujourd'hui ? » je murmurai.

Il se mit à genoux à côté de mon lit de façon à ce que son menton soit au niveau du matelas. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella. » Il commença à dire quelque chose d'autre mais s'arrêta. « Je crois que je ne t'ai pas dit. Je me suis tellement enlisé à vouloir te faire m' aimer… Je ne t'ai pas dit une fois que je t'aimais. » Il tendit doucement le bras pour caresser mes cheveux. Je me raidis un instant, puis m'efforçai de me détendre. « Je sais que tu ne me rendras probablement jamais mon amour…Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le mérite pas. Ta décision serait complètement justifiée. Mais que tu m'aimes ou pas Bella, je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai je. « Tu ne me connais même pas ? »

« Je t' ai regardé auparavant. Je t' ai vu quand tu étais dehors avec mes frères et leurs femmes. J' ai vu comment tu agissais de façon altruiste…Tu étais loyale envers moi-même si je ne le méritais pas. Tu ne t'es pas enfuie quand tu en as eu l'occasion. Tu te comportes gentiment avec ma famille bien que nous te gardions enfermée dans cette maison sans contact avec l'extérieur. Tu es polie avec Alice même si elle t' insupporte au plus haut point.

« Comment est ce que tu sais ça ? » lui demandai je.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. « Comme je te l' ai déjà dit, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Bella. Tu es une bien meilleure personne que je serais jamais. » Il soupira et baissa la tête. « Je ne pouvais rien laisser t'arriver. Je t' ai fait tant de mal, je pensais que…si je pouvais juste faire quelque chose pour te sauver la vie et compenser tout ce que je t'ai pris…C'était égoïste de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais pas juste rester là et regarder cet animal t'attaquer. »

Il soupira et regarda mon réveil. « Tu as besoin de repos. » Il me tapota l' épaule et se remit sur ses pieds. « Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Je le regardai marcher jusqu'à la porte. « Edward ? »

« Oui, Bella ? »

Je me redressai en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. « Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais plus jamais gagner ma confiance ? » Il acquiesça . Je maintenais mon index et mon pouce écartés pour lui montrer qu'il en avait regagné un peu.

Il gloussa et secoua la tête. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je le regardai disparaître dans le couloir avant de sombrer dans un oubli plus que nécessaire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou,**

**Encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour me mettre en alerte ou en favorite.**

**Délia : ****comme tu le dis doucement et petit à petit…Merci à toi, biz**

**Anya :**** Je sais moi aussi, j' ai un peu de mal avec ce côté enlèvement mais bon…quelque chose de bon peut en ressortir… Bises, à bientôt.**

**Amel : ****merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements, ça motive à fond. Bisous, à bientôt.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Juste un grand merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous**

**Séverine : ****Oui ,et ce n' est que le début! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l' histoire te plaise mais peu de mérite me revient, je ne suis que la traductrice. A très vite, bises.**

**Scarlett : ****Bienvenue et contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice. Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt, bises.**

**Twilight33 :**** comme d' habitude , merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ton soutien. A bientôt, bises.**

**Loush : ****Merci beaucoup, t'es un amour ! A bientôt pour la suite, bisous.**

**Marion_63 :**** Qui lira, verra… En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fic te plaise même si je ne suis que la traductrice. A bientôt, bises.**

_**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION !**_

**Suite à vos commentaires, je vous demanderai une minute de silence pour le chat roux !!**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

Après l'histoire du renard, j'avais trop peur pour sortir.

J' avais par hasard , entendu Carlisle dire à tout le monde que les services vétérinaires l'avaient informé que plusieurs animaux dans les parages avaient été abattus à cause de la rage. Il avait été déconseillé à tous les habitants de la ville d'éviter la faune sauvage tant que les animaux porteurs de la maladie aient été tués. Les Cullen vivaient dans le secteur entre Cody et Yellow Stone, où la faune sauvage était abondante. J'avais trop peur d'une attaque pour sortir.

Tout le monde faisait attention, mais ils n'étaient pas lâches comme moi. Emmett et Jasper sortaient toujours pour s'entraîner pour le prochain rodéo chaque jour. Ils travaillaient toujours à dresser Twilight également. Il était toujours sauvage, mais il s'était un peu calmé. Dans un sens, il me faisait penser à Edward. Un moment, il était sauvage et faisait des ruades, et l' instant d'après, il était calme et tendre. Si je n'avais pas su qu' Edward avait un trouble détonant, j'aurais pensé qu'il était bipolaire.

« On veut t'apprendre à monter, Bella, » annonça Jasper un après midi. Il entra et enleva son chapeau de cow boy. « Tu aimes les chevaux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne les ai jamais particulièrement fréquenté auparavant, » confessai je.

« Je pense que tu aimerais ça. Tu devrais trouver ça très relaxant, en fait. Tu voudrais commencer les leçons demain ? »

Je jetai un regard dehors pour voir James et Laurent qui se tenaient là, des pistolets glissés dans leurs ceintures. Carlisle les avait rappelés pour des raisons de sécurité.

« Peut être une autre fois, » marmonnai je.

« D'accord, mais il faudrait pas que t'attendes trop longtemps. D'ici quelques semaines , on va faire notre traditionnelle randonnée à cheval de Thanksgiving dans le Parc de Yellow Stone. Bien sûr, tu peux aussi monter avec quelqu'un ,mais j'imagine que tu préfèrerais monter seule. » dit il en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

« Vous me faites assez confiance pour me laisser monter à cheval toute seule ? » demandai je, troublée.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne vas pas t' enfuir ou quelque chose dans le genre, non ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.. je remuai aussitôt la tête. « Alors, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On te fait confiance. »

« On t'emmènera en ville avec nous, mais on veut simplement que personne ne te reconnaisse pour le moment,» dit Emmett s'affalant sur le siège à côté du mien. « Ton joli petit visage est encore trop récent dans les médias. »

« Ils ne pensent pas que je suis déjà morte ? » demandai je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du ranch. Je savais qu' il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je m'échappe, alors à quoi bon y penser ?

Jasper lança une bouteille d'eau à Emmett. « Et bien, ils n' en sont pas certains, mais ils présument que le SDF qui était dans le parc t'a assassinée. Tu t'en rappelles ? Celui que James et Laurent ont tué ? » J'acquiesçai. Il avait tenté de me violer. Je me souviens avoir pensé que les deux policiers étaient venus nous sauver, mais au lieu de ça, ils nous avaient conduites en enfer. « C'était un prédateur sexuel. Ils ont trouvé des cheveux à toi sur lui, alors, ils en ont conclu qu' il t'avait violée puis tuée. Bien sûr, comme il est mort, ils ne peuvent pas le prouver avec certitude. »

« Et pour Jessica et Lauren ? » murmurai je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils ont retrouvé leurs sacs, mais le sans domicile ne les avait jamais touchées physiquement, alors ils ont du mal à conclure qu' il les ait tuées. Ils soupçonnent les deux hommes qui ont volé la voiture de police de les avoir kidnappées, alors ils les recherchent toujours. »

« Bien sûr, ils ne les trouveront jamais. » ajouta Emmett, en observant sa bouteille d'eau. « James et Laurent se sont débarrassés des corps. Personne ne saura jamais ce qui leur est arrivé. »

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. « Je leur avais dit de ne pas s'échapper, » murmurai je.

« On sait, Bella. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elles auraient dû être tuées, mais, manifestement, on avait pas notre mot à dire. »dit Jasper, levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'était la décision de qui ? »murmurai je. Je n'étais pas sûre de vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Pour la plupart, c'était celle de Carlisle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, Bella. Je suis sûre que ça aurait été différent, si elles n'avaient pas drogué tout le monde. »

« Ouais, » grogna Emmett. « Ce n'était pas très malin de leur part. Jasper et moi, on aurait pu les aider. Carlisle aurait dû en parler avec nous. »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qui se serait passé ? Carlisle a dit qu'elles auraient été punis par l'homme qui était venu ce soir là. »

Jasper acquiesça doucement et fixa la porte. « Oui, Aro nous les aurait reprise et les aurait vendues comme esclaves sexuelles. Ce n'est pas le genre de Carlisle. » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Bon, alors, t'en penses quoi ? Ca te dit de commencer à apprendre à monter demain ? »

Je soupirai et étudiai l'arrière cour pendant un instant. « J'ai peur, » murmurai je.

« D'être attaqué par un animal enragé ? » supposa Emmett. J'acquiesçai. Il renâcla et me fît un signe de la main. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, Bella. On te protègera. »

« Carlisle a enclenché la clôture électrique, alors, il sera très dur pour un animal de ramper en dessous à présent. »m'avait dit Jasper. « Les animaux enragés sont extrêmement mal coordonnés, alors ils ne pourront pas passer sous la clôture sans être électrocutés. »

Emmett eut un sourire en coin. « Ca devrait être sympa à voir. »

Jasper leva encore les yeux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'en penses tu, Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai prudemment. « Je vais essayer. »

« D'accord, on t'emmènera à l'écurie demain et on t'apprendra les bases de l'équitation demain après le déjeuner. »

Je crois qu' Alice était plus excitée que moi à l'idée que j'apprenne à monter. En fait, je crois qu'elle était surtout excitée par le choix de ma tenue. Elle ressemblait à celle que je portais le jour où Aro était venu chez les Cullen. Seulement, cette fois, la chemise à carreaux avait des manches longues et était plus épaisse.

« On va t'apprendre le B.A ba avant de te mettre sur le cheval. » me dit Jasper alors qu' il me conduisait vers l' écurie. « On va te faire monter un cheval qui a l' habitude de promener des cavaliers non expérimentés à Yellow Stone. Il est très peu probable qu' il te désarçonne. »

Il ouvrit un des box et en tira un cheval marron foncé. « Voici Scamper. Il est sans aucun doute le cheval le plus sociable que nous ayons ici. » Il me montra comment mettre la selle et comment lui passer le harnais autour de la tête. Finalement, après une heure d'explications des bases, il m'autorisa à sortir le cheval dehors jusqu'au manège.

« Ok, alors, vu ta taille, monter sur le cheval risque d'être un peu difficile pour toi, » dit il.

Emmett éclata de rire depuis le bord du manège. Jasper lui lança un regard agacé.

« Sors toi la tête du caniveau. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et refixa son attention sur moi. « D'abord, accroches toi fermement à la selle, juste ici. « Il plaça ma main sur le fond rigide de la selle. « Tu vas utiliser cette prise pour te hisser sur la selle. Maintenant, places ton pied gauche sur l'étrier métallique. »

Je posai méticuleusement mon pied dans l'étrier.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas t'agripper à la selle et donner un coup de pied au sol avec ton pied droit. Une fois en l'air, lances ta jambe de l'autre côté de la selle. »

« Et si je tombe ? » demandai je nerveusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te rattraperai. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et utilisai ma jambe droite pour cogner la sol. Bien sûr, maladroite comme je suis , je tombai en arrière et criai. Jasper me rattrapa avant que je ne me retrouve par terre sur le dos.

« Ca va. Essayes encore, » dit il. Cette fois, il posa sa main sur ma taille et me souleva quand je sautai en l'air. Je parvins à passer ma jambe par-dessus la selle et m'installer dessus. « Beau boulot, maintenant, prends les rennes. Voilà, je vais te diriger quelques tours dans le manège puis je te laisserai faire toute seule, ok ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Je me sentais si grande sur le dos du cheval. Mon estomac se nouait légèrement alors que Jasper dirigeait le cheval autour de l'enclos, mais plus il faisait de tours, plus je me détendais. Il me dit comment diriger le cheval, puis m'autorisa à faire un tour seule. J'étais très prudente pour que le cheval n'aille pas très vite. Par chance, Scamper se déplaçait à une allure douce.

« Tu t'en sors bien, Bella. Tu veux aller plus vite ? » demanda Jasper.

Je secouai la tête. C'était assez rapide.

« Très bien. Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux lui donner une carotte ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je fis oui de la tête. Il m'aida à descendre et ramena Scamper à l'écurie.

Edward était à l'intérieur, pansant Dreamer. « Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Edward, en jetant un regard vers nous.

« Elle a géré, » dit Jasper, conduisant Scamper à son box. « Donne moi une carotte , tu veux ? »

Je m'écartai du passage d'Edward alors qu'il sortait une carotte d'un réfrigérateur. « Tu la lui donnes ? » demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai. Il mit la carotte dans ma main. « Tu dois faire attention avec lui. Il va t'avaler la main. »

Je regardai le cheval nerveusement. Il renâcla et fît un geste de la tête. C'était comme si il donnait raison à Edward.

Je plaçai délicatement la carotte au centre de ma main et la tendis vers Scamper. Il pressa son gros naseau contre ma main, puis ouvrit ses lèvres pour saisir la carotte. Au moment ou ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, Emmet émit un bruit puissant. Je criai et envoyai ma main au loin. Son rire puissant et guttural effraya plusieurs chevaux.

« Emmett, » ronchonna Edward. Il récupéra la carotte sur le sol. « Tu veux réessayer ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et tendais rapidement ma main vers Scamper. Il la dévora en une bouchée.

« Nous allons reprendre plusieurs chevaux à Yellow Stone demain pour les ramener au ranch, » annonça Edward. Il me regarda avec un air circonspect. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Je me retournai pour voir à qui il s'adressait. Il n'y avait personne derrière moi.

« Moi ? » demandai je incrédule.

Il acquiesça. « Ouais toi. Tu peux nous suivre si tu veux. On ne te fera pas travailler ou quoi que ce soit. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en m'imaginant en voiture avec lui. « Euh…Je crois que… oui, » bégayai je.

Il sourit et caressa le naseau de Scamper.

**EPOV**

Elle avait dit oui !

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella me redirait oui. Je ne méritais pas cette réponse. Bella était sûrement en meilleure terme avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter notre ranch. Techniquement, elle était toujours ma femme, mais j'avais le sentiment que tout était tombé à l'eau quand j'avais tué ses deux amies. J'aurais dû laisser James et Laurent faire leur travail cette nuit là. Les choses seraient peut être différentes si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'elle nous accompagne pour la chasse.

L' automne commençait à s'éteindre bien que nous ne soyons qu'au mois d'Octobre. On se serait cru en hiver. L'air était si froid qu'il me faisait mal aux poumons. Le vent glacé me mordait le visage. Ce n'était qu'un des aléas de vivre dans le Wyoming. Le temps était toujours froid durant l'automne et l'hiver. C'était inévitable.

Nous devions nous habiller de plusieurs épaisseurs pour aller au ranch. Bien sûr, Alice avait choisi les tenues de tout le monde pour ce court voyage. Elle ne voulait pas que nous allions où que ce soit si nous n' étions pas à notre avantage. Elle considérait cette expédition à Yellow Stone comme un grand évènement. Pour Bella, c'était un grand évènement, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du ranch depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Ce serait aussi certainement la première fois qu'elle visiterait le Parc national de Yellow Stone. Alice l'avait habillée d' un costume de cow girl pour ne pas changer ; un jeans, un tee shirt blanc en thermolactyl, et une épaisse veste à carreaux fourrée. Ses cheveux marron foncé étaient tressés en deux nattes et elle avait un chapeau de cow boy sur la tête. J'étouffai un rire quand elle essaya de l'enlever. Le chapeau était trop grand pour sa tête. Bien sûr, Alice ne la laisserait pas l'ôter.

« Tu pourras l'enlever une fois qu'on sera en voiture. »

Elle frissonna et recula d'un pas.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus chaleureuse avec moi si rapidement. Je n'étais pas stupide. Cela prendrait des mois, peut être même des années pour regagner sa confiance. J'avais commis tous les pêchés impardonnables et elle en souffrait. J'estimais que j'étais chanceux qu'elle daigne ne serait ce que me regarder ou me parler. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait évité et ignoré pour le reste de ses jours. C'était peut être mieux pour Bella d'agir ainsi, mais je prendrais tout ce que je pourrais.

Papa et moi conduisions chacun un camion. Normalement, Emmet et Jasper se chargeaient d'amener et ramener les chevaux au ranch, mais dans la mesure ou ils avaient une autre compétition importante de rodéo ce week end, ils restèrent à s'entraîner.

Nous étions censés transporter douze chevaux en tout. Je devrais en avoir six et mon père six. Bella devait décider avec qui elle voudrait monter en voiture. Je me doutais qu'elle voudrait monter avec mon père car elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle me surprenait toujours.

« Bella monte avec qui ? »demanda Papa en jetant une selle supplémentaire sur la banquette de son camion. Il y avait beaucoup de matériel dans son habitacle, alors je ne savais même pas si il y avait de la place pour elle.

Bella se mordait les lèvres alors qu'elle envisageait les options. Elle remarqua que le véhicule de mon père était surchargé, puis regarda de nouveau vers mon camion.

« Euh…Je pense que vais voyager avec Edward ? » Elle disait cela comme une question.

Papa m'étudia un moment avant d'acquiescer et de monter dans son camion.

Mon cœur cognait fort contre ma poitrine alors que nous nous dirigions vers le gros camion blanc que nous utilisions en générale pour transporter les chevaux. Je démarrai le moteur et mettais la soufflerie du chauffage à fond. Bella frémît en grimpant dans le siège à côté du mien.

« Froid ? » supposai je.

Elle sursauta mais acquiesça néanmoins. J'atteignis la banquette arrière et saisissait une épaisse couverture de laine. « Voilà, » dis je, en la mettant sur ses genoux. « Elle doit avoir une drôle d'odeur, mais elle te tiendra chaud. »

Elle était toujours recouverte de foin de la dernière fois que nous l'avions utilisée. Je la regardai l'examiner avec un air prudent. Elle pensait sûrement qu'on avait couvert les chevaux avec.

« On s'en est servis quand on est allés chercher du foin, » lui dis je, en déboitant sur la route. « On y va chaque année quand des amis de la famille viennent nous rendre visite pour Thanksgiving. »

Je frissonnai en pensant à ce que serait Thanksgiving. Nous avions des amis qui vivaient dans le Montana qui venaient nous voir tous les ans. Carmen et Eléazar Denali sont un couple espagnol que mes parents avaient rencontré à Yellow Stone. Ils avaient adoptés trois filles d'origine russe quand elles n'étaient que des bébés. J'adorais Kate et Irina, mais Tanya me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elle était le genre de filles qui avait tous les garçons qu'elle voulait. Enfin, à presque tous les garçons. Je faisais partie du peu qui ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Je ne la trouvai pas attirante du tout. Tanya ne n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Elle essayait de me séduire à chaque fois qu'ils venaient nous rendre visite et ça devenait vraiment extrêmement ennuyeux.

Nous roulions en silence pendant un bon moment, puis j'atteignis la radio et la mis en marche. « Qu'est ce que tu aimes écouter ? » demandai je.

Bella regarda la radio et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait probablement pas écouté de musique depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée, alors je savais qu'écouter de la musique lui ferait plaisir.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le rap ? Le Hip Hop ? » Elle eût un léger mouvement de recul. « D'accord, et la musique classique ? »

Je fouillai dans le vide poche latéral jusqu'à ce que je finisse par sortir un épais étui à Cds. J'attrapai un des Cds que j' avais fait et montai le son. Bella écouta la mélodie quelques instants, puis commença à se relaxer visiblement.

« Tu aimes Clair de Lune ? » je demandai.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ma mère avait l'habitude de jouer de la musique classique à la maison quand j'étais petite fille. Elle avait entendu que si elle jouait de la musique classique quand j'étais là, je deviendrai intelligente ou un truc dans le genre. » Elle souriait comme si elle se remémorait un très bon souvenir. Puis son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me reconcentrai sur la route.

Je savais que sa mère lui manquait, mais elle ne la reverrait probablement jamais. La police avait découvert des drogues illégales chez elle alors qu'ils cherchaient des indices concernant la disparition de Bella. Charlie et Bella étaient tous les deux derrière les barreaux actuellement. Si nous relâchions Bella, elle irait directement en foyer d'accueil. Après tout ce que nous lui avions fait, la moindre des choses était de lui offrir un environnement sûr. Enfin, c'était toujours plus sûr qu' un foyer d'accueil. Au moins ici, elle ne serait jamais violée ni abusée sexuellement. Je savais que j'étais la raison pour laquelle l'environnement ici n'était pas sûr pour elle , mais je faisais éperdument de mon mieux pour changer ça.

Je ne savais pas grand chose sur la vie de famille de Bella, mais de ce que j'avais appris des divers rapports, c'était pas la joie. J'avais appris en lisant un article sur internet que ses deux parents étaient alcooliques et qu'ils étaient en pleine instance de divorce douloureux. Ca avait dû être dur pour Bella. Je suis sûre qu' avoir été kidnappée n'avait pas beaucoup arrangé sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allée à Yellow Stone ? » demandai je, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Bella soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « N..Non, mais j' en ai toujours eu envie. »

« C'est très beau. Je pense que tu vas aimer. »

Il y avait tellement d'endroits que je voulais lui montrer, mais aujourd'hui, n'était pas le jour pour ça. On était là seulement pour le travail.

C'était silencieux dans la voiture depuis un bout de temps ,excepté la musique provenant du poste. Je jetai un regard vers Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et je vis qu'elle s'était endormie. Sa tête reposait contre la vitre froide, et elle était roulée sous l'épaisse couverture de laine. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme.

Je laissai une main sur le volant alors que j' atteignais délicatement et frôlais la cicatrice de sa joue. Je ne me remettais toujours pas de l'avoir mal traitée à ce point. Elle en porterait toujours la marque sur son visage. C'était un rappel quotidien d'à quel point j'étais un monstre…à quel point, je suis un monstre.

Elle ne me verrait jamais comme quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne me verrait jamais comme un amant, ou même comme un ami. Elle ne me verrait jamais comme un protecteur ou un confident. Elle me verrait toujours comme un monstre sans âme qui avait tenté de lui ôter son identité. Elle me verrait toujours comme le monstre qui l' avait maltraitée au point ou elle ne pouvait même plus bouger pour se défendre. Elle me verrait toujours comme le meurtrier de ses amies. C'étaient des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être effacées. Nous étions tous les deux des victimes de mes erreurs. De ma colère incontrôlable.

Si je n'avais jamais été désarçonnée de ce cheval , les choses auraient peut être été différentes. Si on s'était rencontrés autrement, on serait peut être tombés amoureux comme il faut. Il y avait tellement de « si », mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était la vie qu'on nous avait donnée et maintenant, il fallait faire avec.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je veux juste dire un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux si il y en a) qui me lisent et qui sont de plus en plus nombreux.**

**Séverine :**** Salut Miss, encore merci pour toutes tes reviews adorables et à très vite pour la suite, bises.**

**Nesi :**** Merci pour ta review et patience, je me dépêche pour la suite. Bisous**

**Amel :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes compliments. Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Et oui, pas à pas, on progresse ! Merci de prendre le temps de m'envoyer une review à chaque chapitre, bisous.**

**Blandine :**** Tu vas justement avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre mais pour l'âge des autres, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Loush : ****Merci beaucoup à toi pour tous tes compliments, je ne sais pas si j' en mérite autant mais ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu illuminer ta journée !lol ! Merci aussi de pas me mettre la pression sur les délais..A très vite pour la suite. Ciao, bises.**

**Délia :**** Edward a juste peur d'aggraver son cas mais ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour ta review,bises.**

**Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !!**

_**Chapitre 19 :**_

**Bella POV**

Je senti quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule et me secouer doucement**.**

« Bella, réveilles toi, » j'entendis dire Edward. Je gémissais et me tournai légèrement sur le siège pour que tout mon corps se retrouve au-dessous de la chaude couverture de laine. « Bella, réveilles toi. On est arrivés. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et me rassit lentement. Mon corps était courbaturé d'avoir était recroquevillé. L' horloge digitale du tableau de bord m'indiqua que j' avais dormi au moins trente minutes.

« Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? » demanda Edward.

Je hochai la tête en continuant à me frotter les yeux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente car j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de ce voyage. La seule fois, ou j'étais autorisée à sortir du ranch, je m'endormais. Bravo. Je n'aurais qu'à regarder cette route touristique sur le chemin du retour, ce soir.

On approchait du guichet pour payer. Carlisle s'était mis sur le côté de la route pour nous attendre. Il allait certainement payer pour nos entrées.

« Mets ton chapeau, » me dit Edward gentiment. Je penchai la tête sur la côté, perplexe. « On ne veut pas que la caissière te reconnaisse à la fenêtre. »

Je remuai la tête et attrapai le chapeau de cow boy sur le sol. Carlisle passa devant nous et paya nos entrées. La femme qui prenait l'argent sourît quand nous passâmes devant elle. Edward lui rendit son sourire puis continua à conduire pour franchir les portes. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour qu'elle ne me voie pas.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? » me demanda Edward alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers le centre d'accueil. J'acquiesçai et remuai nerveusement sur mon siège. « Alors vas y maintenant. Il va nous falloir encore trente minutes pour atteindre le ranch. »

Il gara le camion et sortît. Je le suivis nerveusement vers l'imposant bâtiment de bienvenue aux visiteurs.

« Laisse ton regard baisé, » murmura-t-il alors qu'un couple passait près de nous. Je baissai les yeux au sol. J'eûs le souffle coupé quand je le sentis s'emparer de ma main. « Juste une précaution. »

Est-ce qu' il croyait vraiment que j'allais tenter de m'échapper ici ?

Il surprit mon expression troublée et sourit. « Ca éveillera moins les soupçons. »

Ah. On se faisait passer pour un couple. Bien.

Je devais reconnaître, malgré tout, que sa main était incroyablement douce et chaude. Je pouvais sentir les cicatrices de là ou il s'était brûlé la main avec le canon du fusil, mais ce n'était pas rugueux. En fait, ça avait l'air plutôt bizarre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward relâcha ma main. « Vas y, on va t' attendre. »

J'étais étonnée qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me laisser aller seule aux toilettes. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'Edward ou Carlisle m'amène jusqu'à la porte et m'y attende. Le centre d'accueil était bondé. Ce serait probablement le meilleur moment pour s'échapper, mais je ne l'envisageai même pas. Où est ce que j'irais de toute façon ?

Quand j'en eus fini aux toilettes, je retournai dans le hall et retrouvai Edward qui examinait quelques sweat shirts et d'autres trucs. Il leva les yeux quand je vins à son côté.

« Prête ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il reprit ma main et me fît sortir et marcher jusqu'au camion.

Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine alors que nous remontions dans la cabine du camion. Etre dans un espace clos avec lui me rendait nerveuse. Je devais faire extrêmement attention à ne pas le faire exploser. Je n'avais nulle part où me cacher dans la cabine.

« Mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il, en mettant le chauffage. « On se croirait en Décembre ou quoi. Ca gèle dehors. »

« C'est pas l'hiver ? » demandai je complètement perdue.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, il y a des mois. On aurait pu être en Février pour ce que j'en savais, mais en fait, je croyais qu'on était vers le mois de Décembre. Il faisait assez froid pour que nous soyons en hiver.

« Non, on est en Octobre, » répliqua Edward, ses mains gantées, tendues vers la soufflerie du chauffage de la cabine.

Alors, j'étais partie depuis quatre mois. Ca voulait aussi dire que mon anniversaire était passé sans même que je le sache. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. J'avais râté mon propre seizième anniversaire. Et bien. Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient me le fêter ou quoi. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'allais enfin pouvoir conduire non plus.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? » me demanda Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et le regardai. Il me regardait minutieusement. Je secouai la tête et repliai mes jambes sous moi. « Rien, » murmurai je.

Il m'observa quelques instants, puis démarra le camion. Je remis la couverture sur mes genoux et l'enroulai autour de moi. J'avais si froid.

« Est-ce que cette date te gêne ? »me demanda Edward en me fixant.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains et dessinai des petits cercles sur le dessus de ma main gauche.

« Ca m'a surprise, » dis je à voix basse. « Je pensais que j'étais là depuis bien plus longtemps. »

« Le temps s'envole quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, » dit il. Il fixa de nouveau la route puis moi. « Ca doit te sembler comme le temps d'une vie entière. »

Je hochai faiblement la tête. Devais je lui dire que mon anniversaire était passé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en soucierait ? Il essayait de regagner ma confiance, alors il aimerait sûrement savoir. Et putain. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si il allait me battre parce que j'avais déjà seize ans. Quoi que…ça pourrait être un problème. Edward ne m'avait jamais touchée de manière déplacée. Sexuellement, je veux dire. Maintenant que j'avais seize ans, il pouvait légalement avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi sans risquer d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur.

J'avais l'impression que les murs de la cabine se resserraient autour de moi. Il pouvait m'épouser légalement maintenant. J'avais seize ans. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était l'autorisation de ses parents et je serais officiellement unie à lui. Je ne le voulais pas. Si nous étions mariés, il pourrait avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi. Il savait qu'il avait du pouvoir sur moi. Il savait qu'il me terrorisait et qu'il était bien plus fort que moi. Si il voulait vraiment coucher avec moi, il pourrait le faire. Je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Ma virginité était tout ce qu'il me restait.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Edward.

J' avais la sensation que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine. Tout mon corps tremblait et j'avais extrêmement chaud et je grelottai de froid en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une toute petite boîte dont les murs se rapprochaient encore et encore. Ma poitrine était lourde et comprimée. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

« Bella ? » la voix d'Edward résonnait au loin. Je me penchai vers la fenêtre pour reprendre mon souffle mais rien n'y faisait. Une sensation nauséeuse montait et je m'agrippai à la porte. Je sentis Edward arrêter le camion. J' ouvris la porte avec précipitation et tombai dehors sur le bitume. Heureusement, j'étais hors du camion avant de commencer avant de vomir. Mon estomac me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mon corps était parcouru de violents spasmes alors que je continuais à rendre dans l'herbe. Mon nez et mes yeux me brûlaient, ma gorge était enflammée.

« Crise de panique, » j'entendis Carlisle annoncer. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas. On parlait d'à quel point il faisait froid puis elle m' a demandé en quel mois on était et je lui ai dit qu'on était en Octobre. Puis elle est devenue toute pâle…et je peux pas expliquer le reste. »

Je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par les épaules. Carlisle, je présume, posa quelque chose de froid contre mon front. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. L'air pur de la montagne m'aida aussi à m'éclaircir les idées.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Mieux, »répliquai je d'une voix râpeuse.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il attentivement. Je serrai mes bras autour de mon torse et hochai la tête. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. « Essaies de rouler avec les fenêtres entrouvertes, Edward. L'air frais lui fera du bien. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle monte avec moi ? » demanda Edward.

« Je n'ai pas de place pour elle dans mon camion, mon fils. Elle devrait bien aller. »

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward qui se tenait derrière moi. Il me regardait de toute sa hauteur avec un air prudent, comme si il avait peur que quelque chose dans son visage ne me fasse craquer.

« Prête ? » murmura-t-il.

Je fis doucement oui de la tête et luttai pour me remette sur mes pieds. Mes jambes étaient comme du Jell-O (**Note de la Traductrice : ignoble gelée américaine de couleur)** et je retombai presque dans l'herbe. Par chance, Edward me rattrapa juste à temps. Il laissa une main sur mon coude pour me soutenir alors que nous retournions vers le camion, qui n' était qu'à un mètre ou deux. Il m'aida à remonter dans la cabine et ferma ma porte. Je prîs une profonde inspiration et expirai. Ma poitrine commençait à aller un peu mieux et ma tête avait enfin arrêté de tourner.

Edward monta dans la cabine et baissa doucement les fenêtres.

« Tu vas vraiment avoir besoin de la couverture maintenant, »dit il. Je mîs la couverture sur mes épaules et plaçai mes pieds sous mon corps. Edward redémarra le camion et reprît la route. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t' a gêné ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il n'avait rien _fait…_ c'est ce qu'il _pourrait _faire qui m' avait le plus effrayée. Il avait été assidu à sa thérapie et dans sa prise de médicaments. Il n'avait pas reperdu le contrôle depuis la fois ou il avait fait valser la table basse. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il pourrait faire une bourde. Il pourrait oublier de prendre ses médicaments.

Nous avancions en silence la plus grande partie du trajet. Je me retournai loin de lui afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder. Le simple fait de le voir me faisait penser à tout ce qui pourrait se passer. A la place, je me concentrai sur le magnifique paysage qui défilait autour du camion.

Yellowstone était le plus bel endroit que j'aie jamais vu. Les montagnes et les prairies étaient disposées à la perfection. Il y avait même de la neige sur les sommets des montagnes. L'eau était claire et presque bleue. J'étais certaine qu'elle était glaciale.

Nous passâmes près d'un troupeau de bisons réunis au bord de l' eau. Nous vîmes plusieurs daims et un couple de faucons. Je haletai quand je vis un coyote près de la rivière.

« Qu' y a-t-il ? » demanda Edward, ralentissant.

Je me reculai rapidement de la fenêtre, bien que je sache qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le coyote puisse me blesser.

Edward baissa les yeux vers moi avec un regard perplexe, puis regarda par la fenêtre. La compréhension inonda son visage quand il vît le chien sauvage.

« Ca va, » m'apaisa-t-il. « Il ne te fera rien. »

Je m'assis au milieu de la banquette, près de lui. J'étais si proche que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps. Ma peur irrationnelle des canines sauvages me gardait près de lui-même si il était d'avantage une menace que les animaux sauvages. Edward avait dû sentir ma détresse car il tendît la main et commença à faire courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux de façon apaisante. Je fermai les yeux et m'affaissai contre lui.

« Chhhut, tu vas bien, » promit il.

Il enroula son bras libre autour de mes épaules et se mît à dessiner des cercles rassurants sur mon bras droit. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et elle me calma instantanément.

« Hé, regarde, » dit il doucement. « On est arrivés. »

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir une jolie petite cabane trônant au sommet d'une grande colline verdoyante. Carlisle s'engagea le premier sur le chemin de terre. Un grand gamin indien lui ouvrit un portail pour qu'il emprunte l'allée de derrière qui menait aux écuries.

« C'est Sam, » me dit Edward doucement. « Il reste ici pour s'occuper des chevaux. Il est très sympa. Je pense que tu vas l'apprécier. »

Il se gara derrière son père et coupa le moteur du véhicule. Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers moi. « Allons y. »

Il se dégagea de moi et descendis du camion. Je sautai prudemment sur les graviers.

« Comment ça va Edward ? » demanda une voix jeune.

Un jeune garçon indien vêtu d'un sweat shirt de Yellowstone sortit. Il sourît et « en tapa cinq » à Edward.

« Bien. Comment ça se passe l'école Seth ? » demanda Edward en lui souriant affectueusement.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel. « Ennuyeux, comme d'habitude. »

« Allez, t'en fais pas. Tu seras bientôt diplômé. »

Je marchai prudemment pour me mettre à côté d'Edward , ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Edward sourît alors que je m'approchai de lui. « Bella, c'est Seth Clearwater. Il donne un coup de main pour s'occuper des chevaux ici. Seth, je te présente Bella. »

Il sourit et me tendit la main pour me saluer. « Salut, » dît il avec un sourire éclatant.

« Salut, » murmurai je. C'était un jeune gosse qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune que moi.

Plusieurs autres garçons indiens sortirent également, bien qu'ils étaient tous un peu plus âgés et semblaient être plus proches de l'âge d'Edward. L'un sourît, en s'approchant de nous.

« Tiens donc, regardez ce que le vent nous a amené, » dit il, d'un air espiègle. « Edward Cullen a finalement décidé de nous honorer de sa toute-puissante présence. »

Les garçons derrière lui éclatèrent de rire. Je levai le regard nerveusement vers Edward, effrayée de ce que je pourrais y voir. Au lieu de sembler prêt à tuer quelqu'un de colère, comme je l'imaginai, il riait.

« Putain, la ferme, Paul. »

Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main. L'un des garçons m'examinait avec un air bizarre. Quand il vît que je le regardai, il sourît et me fît un clin d'œil. Je me collai instantanément contre le côté d'Edward, ce qui était une réaction étrange mais je savais qu'il ne les laisserait pas me faire de mal.

Paul baissa le regard vers moi et sourît. « Il était temps, mec, » dit il, cognant de façon joueuse l'épaule d'Edward. « J'aurais jamais cru que tu te poserais et que tu aies une petite amie. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et me regarda nerveusement. « Oh…Bella n'est pas ma petite amie, » dît il. « Elle reste quelques temps avec ma famille. »

Je fus surprise par sa réponse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise que j'étais sa femme ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Quand je levai mon regard vers lui, il me fît un clin d'œil et me tapota l'épaule.

« Ah. Désolé, » dît Paul. Il me regarda et me tendît sa main. « Je suis Paul, au fait. Je crois qu'Edward a un problème avec les présentations. »

« Il m'a présenté, moi, » s'exclama Seth.

« Ouais, mais tu comptes pas, » dît un autre des garçons, ébouriffant les cheveux noirs en bataille de Seth. « Je suis Jared. »

Un grand costaud derrière lui leva et secoua sa main en l'air. « Je suis Embry. »

Ils regardèrent le dernier garçon, celui qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil un peu plus tôt. La main d'Edward se resserra un moment autour de mon épaule. « Jacob, » dît il sur le ton de la mise en garde.

Le garçon cligna des yeux puis sourît. « Désolé pour ça. Je rêvassais les yeux ouverts, » dît il avec un sourire insolent. « Salut, je suis Jake. »

Il tendît sa main mais Edward la repoussa d'une tape. Jacob parût un peu inquiet pendant un instant, mais se recomposa rapidement une expression neutre. Paul soupira bruyamment et fixa les camions.

« Allons décharger ces chevaux. Jared, toi et Jake sortez les douze chevaux qui retournent à la maison des Cullen. Nous, on sort les chevaux des camions. »

Je m'écartai pour ne pas être dans le passage. Le vent se leva et je glissai mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau pour les garder au chaud.

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas, » suggéra Carlisle en arrivant à notre niveau. « Il fait chaud là-bas. »

J'acquiesçai et regardai Edward pour voir sa réaction. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, alors je fîs demi tour et marchai jusqu'à la cabane. Un homme en fauteuil roulant se tenait sur le porche de derrière, regardant tout le monde décharger les chevaux. Il me sourît quand j'approchai.

« Bonjour. On rentre se mettre au chaud ? » supposa-t-il.

Je hochai doucement la tête. « Oui Monsieur. »

Il me fît un geste de la main. « Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Mon nom est Billy. » Il me tendiît sa main pour que je la serre. Je la prenais délicatement.

« Bella, » dis je doucement.

« Bella , » répéta-t-il, m'étudiant pendant un moment. Je sentis mes battements de cœur commencer à s'emballer. Et si il me reconnaissait ? Finalement, il cligna des yeux et se remît à fixer la porte. « Et bien, pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas avant de tomber malade. Je crois que Sue est en train de faire de la pâtisserie à l'intérieur. »

J'ouvris la porte de derrière à ressorts. « Merci, » dis je avant de rentrer.

Il faisait vraiment bien plus chaud derrière ces portes. Je sentai mes joues commencer à dégeler. Une femme d'âge moyen sortît de la cuisine et me sourît. « Salut, tu dois être la nouvelle enfant en placement de Carlisle. »

Oh, alors c'est comme ça qu'ils m'avaient présentée.

« Oui, » confirmai je.

« Je suis Sue. Tu as probablement rencontré mon fils Seth, dehors, il y a un moment. Est-ce que tu voudrais un brownie ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, avec plaisir. »

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait un moule rempli de brownie sortant du four , posé sur la table. « Tu devrais en prendre une part maintenant car quand les garçons seront là, ils mangeront tout le plat. »me dit elle.

Elle glissa un couteau sous l'un des carrés et le sortît du moule. « Tiens ma belle. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir saisi ton nom. »

« Bella, » lui dis je.

« C'est un joli prénom. J'ai une fille qui est un peu plus âgée que toi, mais elle préfère rester à la maison. Elle n'est pas très fan des chevaux. Et toi ? Tu aimes les chevaux ? » demanda Sue.

Je fîs oui de la tête. « Jasper m'apprend à monter. »

« Ah oui. Jasper est une légende par ici. Il a appris à tous les gosses à monter à cheval. »

Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir les garçons conduire un nouveau groupe de chevaux hors de l'écurie. Ils travaillaient vraiment très vite. La remorque de Carlisle était déjà pleine et Edward n' avait plus que quelques boxes qui devaient être remplis. D'ici cinq minutes, les deux semi remorques seraient fermés et verrouillés.

« Ils sont rapides, » murmurai je.

Sue sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. « Ils ne veulent pas que les chevaux attrapent froid. Je vous inviterais bien à rester dîner , mais je sais qu'Esmé a certainement cuisiné quelque chose pour vous à la maison. »

Je me demandais si elle savait qu'Esmé n'avait jamais vraiment dû s'impliquer dans la cuisine.

La cloche au dessus de la porte de derrière sonna et Seth entra en trottinant dans la cuisine. « Ooohh, des brownies ! » Il essaya d'en atteindre plusieurs mais sa mère lui mît une tape sur la main.

« Lave toi les mains d'abord. Et tu n'en prends qu'un. »

« Hoo ! Mamann !! » se plaignit Seth.

« Laisse tomber les « Hoo ! Mamann !! ». Tu mangeras rien au dîner. »

Je souriai en les regardant interagir. Ma mère ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de moi. Ca me rendait triste de savoir que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec elle.

Avant que je ne permette à ce sentiment de tristesse de me submerger, tous les garçons pénétrèrent dans la cabane et se jetèrent sur le plateau de brownies. Sue s'empara d'un balai pour les faire reculer.

« Hé ! Lavez vous les mains d'abord ! Embry Call ! Reviens ici tout de suite avec ce plat de brownies ! »

Je m'écartai vivement du passage. Edward baissa la tête pour passer sous le bras d'Embry qui fuyait la cuisine avec le plat de brownies. Sue le poursuivait avec un balai. Edward ricana et me retrouva blottie dans un coin.

« Tu vas bien ?» demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et sortis de ma cachette.

« Vous devriez rester un peu, » dit Billy, en roulant dans la cabane. « On va faire griller des hot dogs autour d'un feu de camp. »

Carlisle soupira et passa sa main sur son estomac. « Bien que j' aurais adoré manger un hot dog grillé au feu de bois, j' ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas. On nous attend pour manger à la maison avant le rodéo de ce soir. »

« C'est dommage. Souhaite bonne chance aux garçons de notre part, » dit Billy.

« On le fera. Edward, Bella, il faut qu'on y aille, » dit Carlisle. Il lança les clés du camion à Edward. « On se revoit tous bientôt. »

Il y eût un bruyant chœur d'au revoirs alors qu' il franchissait la porte.

« Bye Edward ! » cria Seth alors que nous passions le seuil de la porte.

Edward sourît en se retournant. « A plus, gamin. » Il m'ouvrît la porte. « Tu as eu un brownie ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien. Sue fait les meilleurs brownies que tu puisses goûter. C'est une drogue. »

Je m' arrêtai alors que nous marchions en direction du camion. De là où nous nous tenions sur la colline, on avait une vue nette des magnifiques champs et des rivières, et des montagnes recouvertes de neige. C'était une de ces vues qui vous coupe le souffle.

« C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? » demanda doucement Edward qui se tenait derrière moi. « C'est un de mes endroits préférés. Il faudra que je t'emmène à tous ceux que je préfère quand le temps sera un peu plus chaud. »

Je hochai la tête et replaçai mes mains dans mes poches.

Edward me regarda alors que je me tournai et marchai en sa direction afin que nous puissions partir. « Bella…Est-ce que j' ai fait quelque chose qui t'a effrayé cet après midi ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

Il soupira et me suivit jusqu'au camion. « Ecoute, si j' ai fait quelque chose qui te gêne, tu dois me le dire. Je te promets de ne pas devenir cinglé. »

« Tu n'as rien fait, » murmurai je.

Je pouvais presque m'imaginer le regard frustré sur son visage. « Bella… J'essaie d'aider. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qui cloche. »

« Rien ne cloche. » insistai je.

« C'est une réponse à la con. Les crises de nerfs ne se produisent pas sans raison. Quelque chose les déclenche. » Je me mordais la lèvre et restai à la porte du camion, attendant qu'il la déverrouille. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers là où je me trouvais. « Bella, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il presque. « Je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas alors je ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas simplement cacher ce que tu ressens si quelque chose te dérange. »

Je le regardai puis rebaissai les yeux au sol. « Tu n'as rien fait, » dis je à nouveau.

Il soupira et regarda vers le ciel. « Alors pourquoi… »

« C'est quelque chose que tu… pourrais faire, » chuchotai je, sentant mon estomac commencer à se nouer. Quand je rassemblai finalement mon courage pour le regarder, je le vis me fixant avec une expression perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas, »dit il, doucement.

Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre le camion pour me soutenir. « Je pensai simplement à quelque chose …que tu pourrais faire…et ça m'a effrayé. »

« Comme te blesser ? »

« Dans un sens, » murmurai je. « Ne…ne me fais pas faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas. S'il te plaît. »

Son visage s'adoucit. « Bella, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire. »

« Tu l'as fait auparavant, » dis je , espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue.

« Mais j'ai changé. Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement. »

Je sentis les larmes arriver. « Tu as déjà dit ça avant… et tu es toujours revenu sur ta parole. Je ne peux pas… S'il te plaît ne.. »

« Ne pas quoi ? »

Je sentis mes jambes se mettre à trembler violemment. Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me maintenir debout. « Ne pas quoi, Bella ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Me violer, » pleurnichai je.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« S'il te plaît, » pleurnichai je à nouveau. « Ne me viole jamais. S'il te plaît. »

Sa prise sur mes épaules se renforça, puis il me tira contre son torse pour m'engloutir dans une puissante étreinte. Je pressai mon visage contre sa chemise pour inhaler son odeur.

« Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas promettre…mais si il y a bien une chose… » Il me tira en arrière pour pouvoir regarder mes yeux. « Je ne profiterai jamais, au _grand jamais_ de toi de cette manière là. Tu ne dois jamais craindre de ce genre de traitements dans notre maison, Bella. Et si quelqu'un te faisait jamais sentir menacée dans ce domaine… » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

« Promis ? » dis je en sanglotant.

Il me plaqua de nouveau contre sa poitrine et se mît à dessiner des petits cercles apaisants dans mon dos. « Promis. »

**Et voilà les indiens ! Au moins, ils détendent l'atmosphère.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je le trouve super touchant…**

**Bisous tout le monde.**

**Vanessa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Bonjour,**

**Je sais que je me répète mais je veux encore tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutien, je vous adore !**

**Sophiebélier :**** Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste, bises.**

**Miya :**** Et si et si alors bienvenue Miss, contente que l'histoire te plaise et pour répondre à la question Edward a 19 ans, je crois que je l'avais mis mais pas de soucis. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à très vite, bisous.**

**Loush :**** Merci à toi ! Tu vois, moi, ce sont les reviews adorables comme la tienne qui égayent mes soirées. A bientôt pour la suite ! Bises.**

**Sita :**** Salut, oui, la réaction de Bella est normale mais en réponse à ta question : « cette fic est vraiment une histoire Bella/Edward » citation de l' auteur qui comme moi, n'est pas fan de Jacob. Merci encore pour ta fidélité, à très vite, bisous.**

**Amel :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, tes reviews, tes compliments : tu es un ange. Bisous à toi et à très vite.**

**Fleur : ****Merci pour tes reviews, bises.**

**Blandine :**** Merci beaucoup et non, Edward n'est pas si méchant ! A bientôt pour la suite, biz.**

**Délia : ****Ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir ! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas folle de Jacob (mais l'auteur non plus). D'ailleurs elle m' a dit qu'il ne poserait pas de problème dans leur relation, alors ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas vexée. A bientôt, bises.**

**Severine :**** merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews et contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours. A très vite, bises.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

**Bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

**Note de l'auteur :**** Pour rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent pour les cheveux d'Edward…dans ce chapitre, ils ont repoussé à leur longueur habituelle. Donc voici Halloween avec les Cullen. C'est un peu long mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

Juste après que Jessica et Lauren avaient été tuées, Esmé s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque de Cody pour moi, alors j'avais toujours quelque chose à lire. Les livres avaient toujours été ma bulle de réconfort. Je m' imaginais toujours que j' étais dans un monde fictif quand les choses devenaient difficiles.

J'avais toujours lu constamment, mais dorénavant, j'avais une nouvelle bulle protectrice.

Un jour, j'aidai à plier le linge, juste histoire de m'occuper, et je tombai sur le sweatshirt de quelqu'un avec le logo de l'équipe de Football du lycée de Cody. Je commençai à le plier quand je reconnus l'odeur, et pressai mon nez dessus pour une inspection plus poussée. Bien sûr, il fallût qu'Edward apparaisse à ce moment là et se moque de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je remis rapidement le sweatshirt dans le panier de linge. « Rien. »

Il ricana et récupéra le sweatshirt. « Tu trouves que mon sweat sent bon ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Je secouai vivement la tête. Il m'observa pendant un moment, puis redéposa le vêtement dans la panière. « Tu peux le prendre si tu veux. »

Cela m'estomaqua un instant. « Vraiment ? » demandai je sans réfléchir.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr. Il est trop petit pour moi, et il te faut quelque chose de chaud à porter maintenant que nous sommes en Automne. Vas y. Prends le. Considère que c'est un cadeau de Noël en avance. »

Alors, je gardai le sweatshirt, mais je ne le portai que la nuit pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas le voir. Il sentait comme lui. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi son odeur m'était si réconfortante, mais ça m'aidait à m'endormir chaque soir. Quand finalement, je rassemblai tout mon courage pour porter le sweat hors de ma chambre, Edward se contenta de sourire mais ne dit pas un mot.

« C'est le sweatshirt d'Edward ? »me demanda Alice, un jour en entrant dans ma chambre.

J'acquiesçai et me replongeai dans la lecture de « Kissed by an Angel ».

« Euhh, il te va bien. » Je haussai les sourcils. « Je veux dire, il ne t'engloutit pas et il ne te serre pas trop. Il a l'air confortable. »

« Il l'est, » confirmai je.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis elle commença à pousser des petits cris aigus et à sauter sur place. « Bella ! C'est bientôt la période de Noël ! Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping ! »

« Je ne pense pas être autorisée à sortir en public, » lui dis je , en la regardant nerveusement.

« J'en parlerai avec Carlisle, »dit elle en continuant à sauter. Elle atteignit et empoigna mes épaules mais je me reculai. Elle ignora mon geste et continua d'exprimer sa joie. « Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux pour Noël ! »

Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre ce que je désirais pour Noël, c'était en fait un aller simple pour Forks.

Je haussai les épaules et fermai mon livre. « Je ne sais pas , Alice. Je ne vois pas une seule chose que je veuille vraiment. »

« Je suis sûre que si. Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux en de hors d'ici. »

Ouais, mais personne n'allait me le donner.

« Honnêtement, il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit maintenant. »

Elle soupira et me fît un signe de la main. « Bon, d'accord. Il te reste encore pas mal de temps. Mais, à un moment, il faudra que tu viennes faire les boutiques avec moi pour qu'on puisse te faire une nouvelle garde robe. Tes vêtements usagés ressemblent à des haillons. »

« C'est tout ce que tu m'as donné, » lui rappelai je.

« Je sais, mais il est temps qu'on t'achète de nouveaux vêtements. Tu vas rester ici avec nous pour longtemps, alors il te faut des affaires à porter. » J'eus un mouvement de recul en entendant ça. « Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici avec nous ? »

« Et bien…Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait jamais donné le choix à ce sujet. Je veux dire que vous m' avez kidnappé, » fis je remarquer.

« Oui, mais nous l'avons fait pour de bonnes raisons. En plus, si on te relâche, où est ce que tu vas aller ? Tes parents sont tous les deux en prison et tu n'as pas d'autre famille. On va prendre bien soin de toi ici. Carlisle et Esmé pourraient t'adopter comme ils l'ont fait pour Rose et moi. Tu es déjà pratiquement un membre de la famille maintenant, Bella. »

Je la fixai pendant un moment. « Mes deux parents sont en prison ? » murmurai je. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça tristement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Possession illégale de drogue, je suis désolée, Bella. Je croyais que tu savais. »

Je hochai la tête. « Personne ne m' a rien dit, à part que tout le monde croit que j'ai été tuée par un délinquant sexuel. »

Elle baissa la tête, désolée pendant un instant et se ragaillardit. « On ne te laissera plus dans l'ignorance , Bella. Je te le promets. Si il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu' à demander. C'est clair, maintenant. » Elle sauta sur mon lit. « Je suis responsable de tous les évènements importants de notre maison, alors il faut que tu me dises la date de ton anniversaire. »

Mon visage pâlit. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ça.

« Est…Est-ce que je suis obligée ? » murmurai je.

« Bien sûr que tu es obligée, idiote. Tu ne veux pas qu' on fête ton anniversaire ? »

Je faisais non de la tête. « N..Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Totalement absurde. On va le fêter de toute manière. Tu as eu une année difficile et tu mérites une belle soirée d'anniversaire. Alors, vas y. Craches le morceau. »

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux vers ma couverture bleue marine. « Mon anniversaire est passé, » marmonnai je.

« Quand ? Avant d'arriver ici ? Pendant que tu étais ici ? »

Je me mordais la lèvre, ne voulant plus lui répondre. Elle haussa les épaules et sauta du lit. « Bien, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je n'aurais qu'à aller voir. C'est sur l' affiche de ton avis de recherche. »

« Non, Alice ! Non ! » suppliai je, en lui courant aussitôt après.

Je m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle se volatilisait dans le salon. Que se passerait il si elle disait à Carlisle que j' étais en âge de me marier légalement avec Edward ? Je me reculai doucement vers mon lit et attrapai mon livre. Tout à coup, l'histoire ne m'intéressait plus du tout. J'avais besoin que mon ange gardien me protège dorénavant car Dieu seul sait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en entendant un cri strident en provenance du salon. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, Alice volait dans ma chambre et me plaquait sur le lit.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton anniversaire était en Septembre ! » cria-t-elle.

« Non ! Alice ! Chut ! » suppliai je.

« Tu as raté ton seizième anniversaire ! »

« Alice ! Tu ne dois le dire à personne ! »

Elle se mit à me fixer. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, allez, Bella. Tu ne peux pas juste zapper ton anniversaire. En plus, tu as seize ans. Tu pourrais conduire maintenant. »

« Je lui lançai un regard. « Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me font suffisamment confiance pour m'apprendre à conduire ? »

« Ils le feront certainement. Maintenant, que veux tu pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Je ne veux rien. »

« Bella. »

« Alice. » rétorquai je. Elle souffla et croisa ses bras devant son corps comme un enfant têtu. Je soupirai et feuilletai les pages de mon livre. « Ok, tu sais ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu ne dises à personne que j' ai seize ans. »

« Mais… »

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, et je te l'ai dit. »

Elle me lança un regard furieux. « Ce n'est pas encore terminé, Isabella Marie Swan. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire à quelqu'un ? » demandai je prudemment.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Non, mais tu as intérêt de le dire à Edward. »

« Pourquoi devrais je le dire à Edward ? » demandai je d'une voix tremblante.

« Parce qu'Edward voudra le savoir. » Elle se laissa glisser en bas de mon lit. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller demander à tous les autres ce qu'ils veulent pour Noël. J'ai besoin d'être à proximité de quelqu'un qui est dans l'esprit de Noël. »

« On est fin Octobre, » lui rappelai je.

« Je sais et Halloween n'est que dans quelques jours. On va tous à une soirée organisée par des amis. Je vais être la Fée Clochette et Jasper sera Peter Pan. » Ce rôle lui ira comme un gant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour penser à Noël. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, comme trouver les décorations, trouver un arbre, trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. »

Sa liste s'allongea, mais je la laissai dans sa bulle alors qu'elle commençait à marcher dans le couloir. Je m' étalai sur le ventre, enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller et criai.

« Un peu vers la gauche, Jasper, » ordonna Alice.

Elle était immobile avec ses mains sur les hanches et regardait son mari placer un corbeau noir très réaliste sur le toit. Ils étaient en train de décorer la maison pour la faire ressembler à une maison hantée. Jasper et Emmett avaient déjà installé des toiles d'araignées et des lumières sinistres partout.

« Comment font les gens pour demander des bonbons ici ? » demandai je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le trottoir chaud?

« Ils montent en voiture et visitent les alentours. La plupart des gens restent en ville » expliqua Rosalie. Elle croisa ses bras en regardant Jasper accrocher le corbeau.

« En quoi tu vas te déguiser pour Halloween ? » demandai je pour entretenir la conversation.

Elle baissa les yeux vers moi et me regarda d'un air furieux. Je ne savais pas si elle m' en voulait d'avoir demandé, ou si c'était son costume qui la gênait. « Une nana pirate, » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Oh. C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une fille, mais je ressemble plus à une pute qu' à autre chose. » dit elle en regardant Emmett avec colère, alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

« Quoi ? Je te trouve super sexy dans ce costume, » dit il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Je voulais être un loup garou mais personne ne m'y autorisé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandai je curieusement.

Plusieurs personnes me lancèrent un regard nerveux, par contre, aucun d'entre eux ne répondit à ma question.

« Est-ce que tout le monde se déguise pour Halloween ? »

« La plupart . » Rosalie baissa les yeux vers moi avec un sourire tendre. « Aujourd'hui, tu es d'humeur à poser des questions, Bella ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai le sol à nouveau.

« Je te taquine, c'est tout,» dit elle, en me heurtant de sa jambe de manière joueuse. Je fronçai toujours les sourcils en regardant Jasper fixer un autre corbeau.

Edward sortit portant un cercueil géant.

« Tu dors là dedans demain soir, frangin ? » demanda Emmet avec un sourire en coin.

« Très drôle, Emmett, » râla Edward, lâchant le cercueil sur le sol.

« Eh, ce truc a couté cher ! » Dit Alice sèchement.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on décore la maison d'ailleurs ? » demanda Edward. « On fait ça tous les ans et seulement une poignée de gens passent ici. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde allait la voir. »

« C'est une tradition familiale, Edward, » répliqua Alice. « Déplace ce troisième corbeau vers la droite, Jasper. Non ! L'autre droite ! »

Jasper soupira bruyamment. « Quelle droite, Alice ? La tienne ou la mienne ? »

« Ma droite ! »

« Tu as tort, » marmonnai je.

Alice me fusilla du regard, ce qui fit glousser plusieurs personnes. « Si tu ne prends pas garde Bella Swan, demain tu porteras un costume de ballerine. » Je fermai aussitôt la bouche. « Je ne disais que ce que je pensais. »

Edward soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers là où nous étions. Emmett appuya son coude sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

« Alors, Eddie, est ce que t'as récupéré ton costume de vampire ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Edward lui lança un regard furieux et croisa ses bras autour de sa large poitrine. « Oui, » râla-t-il.

Emmet éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux en bataille couleur bronze, « Edward a été forcé de se déguiser en vampire parce que son rencart veut être Claudia du film Entretien Avec Un Vampire, » m'expliqua-t-il. « Edward va être Louis. »

Edward avait l'air tout sauf excité à cette idée.

« Kelly va avoir toute la panoplie de la parfaite baby doll. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour avoir le look de Brad Pitt, » plaisanta Emmett. « Tu es beaucoup de choses mais pas sexy. »

Edward le regardait toujours furieux. « Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu seras celui qui va passer la nuit dans ce cercueil. »

Cela cloua immédiatement le bec d'Emmett, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas une menace qu'Edward aurait peur de mettre à exécution. Si il voulait vraiment enfermer Emmett dans ce cercueil, il le ferait probablement. Rien que cette pensée me donnait des frissons.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les vampires, Bella ? » demanda Emmett.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Pas vraiment. Mon père m'avait laissé rester éveillée et regarder Dracula avec lui quand j'avais cinq ans… » Je tremblai rien que d'y penser. J'en avais fait des cauchemars pendant une année entière.

« Il faut que tu te joignes à nous pour notre marathon des films d'horreur ce soir, » dit Emmett. « On reste debout toute la nuit pour Halloween à regarder des films effrayants. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les films d'horreur. » marmonnai je.

« Ok ! Maintenant, installes le chat noir ! » cria Alice, attrapant un chat noir en plastique.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ? » demanda Rosalie.

Alice tambourinait des doigts sur son menton en jaugeant le toit. « Toutes les maisons hantées doivent avoir un chat noir. C'est la dernière chose qu'on va mettre …bien que j'aimerais une sorcière grimpant à la cheminée. »

« L'année prochaine, on achètera que des trucs gonflables comme ils ont à Wal-Mart (**Carrefour aux USA)** » ronchonnait Edward.

Alice lui lançait un regard assassin. Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

« On n'installera pas ces trucs gonflables et ringards dans notre jardin ! » gronda-telle. Edward ne semblait pas le moins du monde traumatisé par son petit emportement.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Halloween. Ce n'était qu' une excuse pour les gens de porter des costumes étranges et d'effrayer tout le monde. Nos voisins avaient l' habitude de s'habiller avec des costumes spécialement choisis pour me terroriser, je ne dormais jamais la nuit d'Halloween, j'avais bien trop peur.

Je passai une bonne partie de la journée d'Halloween à aider Esmé à mettre des bonbons dans plein de seaux différents. Elle et Carlisle allaient en ville pour installer une petite baraque sur les trottoirs de Cody. Carlisle était vêtu en Dr. Frankenstein et Esmé en Elizabeth (**pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire traditionnelle de Frankenstein , Elizabeth est la femme du Dr. Frankenstein**).

« Les enfants seront à la maison presque toute la journée, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'être seule, » me rassura Esmé.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Emmett semblait d'humeur malicieuse, alors j'avais le sentiment qu'il préparait une farce à quelqu'un.

J'étais assise sur le canapé quand Edward entra dans la pièce avec une housse de vêtements sur l'épaule. Je haussai les sourcils.

« C'est mon costume de Dracula, » dit il.

Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la housse pour en sortir le costume noir et blanc qu'il était obligé de porter.

« Ou sont les crocs ? » plaisantai je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon rencart les apporte. Je crois qu'elles brillent dans le noir. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Tu sais , tu es la bienvenue à la soirée si ça te tente. »

Je secouai la tête. « Merci, mais les fêtes c'est pas mon truc. »

Quelque chose sur le balcon attira mon attention. Je regardai pour voir Alice s'appuyant contre la balustrade, agitant ses bras frénétiquement. Une fois qu'elle eût attiré mon attention, elle commença à articuler silencieusement « dis lui ! » Je l'ignorai et retournai mon regard vers Edward.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

Je hochai la tête. « Rien. »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. « Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour et Alice essayait de se cacher rapidement derrière la balustrade. « Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, » répondit elle en se relevant. Elle s'échappa rapidement vers sa chambre, nous laissant Edward et moi dans la tanière. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Petite fée maboule. »

« Edward ! Tu ferais mieux de te préparer ! Kelly sera là d'ici une heure » chantonna Alice.

Edward frissonna et referma sa housse à vêtement, « Quel plaisir, »

« Qui est Kelly ? » devais je demander.

« C'est cette fille qui était avec moi au lycée et qui me demandait de danser avec elle à chaque chanson au bal. » Il roula les yeux. « Emmet et Jasper m'ont arrangé un rendez vous avec elle ce soir comme je n'avais pas de cavalière. »

Je réalisais que parce que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui, il n'avait pas de cavalière pour sa soirée d'Halloween et maintenant, il devait y aller avec une fille qu'il n'appréciait même pas. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me sentir triste pour lui, mais c'était le cas.

« Oh…Je suis désolée, » dis je avec douceur.

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je crois qu'ils essaient de se venger pour avoir mis la Jeep d'Emmett dans la boue, il y a quelques mois. En plus, je ne te ferais pas aller à la soirée si tu ne voulais pas y aller. Tu es trop jeune. Les gens en ville commenceraient à se poser des questions si ils me voyaient avec une fille de quinze ans. »

Alice apparût soudainement et plongea son regard fâché dans le mien. Elle voulait que je le lui dise maintenant. Je lui lançai un rapide coup d'œil puis redirigeai mon regard vers Edward.

« C'est certainement illégal, » en convenais je.

Il éclata de rire. « Ouais, ça l'est sûrement. Mais bon, encore une fois, depuis quand ma famille fait des choses légales ? » Je haussai les épaules. Il soupira et regarda le costume à contre cœur. « Je suppose que je devrais aller me changer. Je n'ai pas envie de te commander ou de te donner des ordres mais est ce que ça t'embêterait d'aller me chercher un soda dans le frigo ? Ca va me prendre un moment pour me donner l'apparence d'un mort vivant. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il monta dans sa chambre pour se changer, et je marchai vers la cuisine pour lui attraper un Coca, et fis demi tour pour monter les escaliers. Alors que je tournai dans l'angle, quelque chose de foncé et poilu me sauta dessus et grogna. Quoi que ce soit, ça avait la tête d'un loup.

Je hurlai et laissai tomber la bouteille de Coca au sol.

« Oh merde ! Bella » Emmett retira son masque de loup garou à toute vitesse. « Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je croyais que c'était Jasper. !»

C'était ridicule, je sais, mais je me mis à pleurer. J'avais vu cette tête sauvage avec ses canines et j' avais pris peur.

« Bella, sincèrement. Je suis désolé ! »

« Bordel qu'est ce que t'as fait ? » entendis je Edward gronder, « Emmett ! On t'avait dit de ne pas t'habiller comme ça ! »

« Je croyais que c'était Jasper ! » Quelqu'un lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. « Oh. Rosie. »

« Chut, Bella. Tout va bien. » Je le senti m'attirer dans ses bras. Je reniflai et calai mon visage dans sa chemise. « Joli coup, Emmett. »

« Je ne le voulais pas. »

Je senti Edward tracer de petits cercles apaisants dans mon dos du bout des doigts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le laissai me réconforter comme ça , mais ça me faisait du bien. Ma respiration saccadée se calma et mes sanglots devinrent de pathétiques hoquets. J'étais bien trop émotive pour mon propre bien.

« Tu veux venir à l'étage ? » me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et le laissai m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il m'assit sur son grand lit et retourna à la salle de bains. Alice bondît dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard avec une bonne poignée de maquillage. « Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça, » dit elle , en secouant la tête.

« Et bien, il l'a fait quand même, » dit Edward hargneusement. « Il sait que Bella a peur des chiens sauvages. »

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se déguise en loup garou ? » murmurai je.

Edward acquiesça.

« Merci. »

« On ne veut pas que tu aies peur, Bella. » Il regarda Alice avec prudence alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec le maquillage. « Par contre, je ne pense pas que cette famille ait un problème pour me coller la trouille. »

« Oh la ferme et assieds toi. Le plus vite, tu me laisseras faire, le plus vite tu pourras sortir dîner avec ta jolie cavalière et sa clique. »

Edward ronchonna quelque chose mais s'exécuta quand même. Je regardai depuis son lit, alors qu' Alice tamponnait son visage avec ce maquillage qui le faisait paraître si pâle. Elle lui dessina même une cicatrice à l'endroit où Lestat l'avait mordu. Je n'avais jamais vu le film Entretien Avec Un Vampire, mais j'avais lu le livre.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, On aurait dit Qu'Edward sortait tout droit d'un film de vampires.

« Comment tu trouves, Bella ? » demanda Alice.

« Bien, »répliquai je.

« Excellent. Maintenant dépêche toi et habille toi. Kelly sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Edward baissa les yeux et emmena ses vêtements dans la salle de bains pour pouvoir se changer. Alice me regarda.

« Bella, quand vas-tu lui dire ? »

Je lui lançai un regard énervé. « Quand je le sentirai. Tu veux bien arrêter de m'embêter avec ça ? »

« Non. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

« Et bien, je pense que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, » rétorquai je , ne sachant pas d'où ce courage soudain me venait.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas mes affaires ? » demanda Edward, sortant de la salle de bains. Il était vêtu d'une élégante chemise blanche à boutons, d'un pantalon noir et d'un par-dessus noir.

« Rien, »dis je précipitamment.

Avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne puisse être dit, la sonnette retentît. Alice eût un sourire menaçant. « Elle est là, » psalmodia-t-elle d'une voix qui donnait la chair de poule. « Maintenant, vas ouvrir la porte comme un bon gentleman. »

Edward souffla mais obéît pourtant. Alice me tira jusqu'à la rampe avec une expression suffisante. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte commençait à vraiment s'impatienter. « Bonjour Kelly, » dit il d'une voix monotone.

« Salut Edward ! Wow ! Tu es sensationnel ! »

Une fille aux cheveux blonds fît un bond dans la maison. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle arborait cette effrayante robe de style Baby Doll avec une cape.

« Merci. Tu es jolie aussi, » dit Edward.

« Merci ! »s'écria-t-elle. « J'adore ta maison ! On dirait vraiment une maison hantée ! »

« C'était l'idée d'Alice, » dit Edward d'une voix irritée. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil furieux à Alice, puis se retourna vers sa cavalière « Tu es prête à y aller ? »

« Oui, » dit elle avec un grand sourire.

« Amusez vous bien tous les deux ! » s'exclama Alice du haut de l'escalier. « Je vous vois à la fête. »

Kelly nous regarda pour la première fois et sourît. « Salut Alice ! Je te vois ce soir. »

Elle était très jolie, bien qu'elle eût l'air un peu effrayant. Elle avait l'air d'être le genre de personne qui irait bien avec Edward. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il la trouvait agaçante. Je croyais que les garçons aimaient que les filles les draguent.

« Très bien, on y va maintenant. Bye Bella. Alice. » Edward avait dit la dernière partie avec dédain.

Alice sourit indifférente. « Salut Eddie ! Amuse toi bien ! »

Il la fusilla des yeux puis guida Kelly jusqu'à la porte. Je regardai Alice avec une expression curieuse, une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« Est-ce que c'était censé me rendre jalouse ? » demandai je, réalisant pourquoi elle avait casé Edward avec cette fille.

Elle sourît. « Ca a marché ? »

« Non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis souffla. « Un de ces jours Isabella Swan, je te prouverai qu'Edward et toi êtes faits l' un pour l'autre. » Elle repartit vers sa chambre en marchant d'un pas lourd, ses bras croisés sur son buste.

Ne gaspille pas ton temps, voulais je lui dire. Si jamais il y avait une chance qu'Edward et moi tombions amoureux, ce ne serait que dans vraiment très longtemps. Ma confiance en lui s'était un peu renforcée, mais il était impossible que je lui fasse suffisamment confiance dans le domaine sentimental. Je lui avais fait confiance auparavant et ça m'avait brisé. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le refaire la prochaine fois.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Bonjour,**

**Les 650 reviews sont dépassées alors encore une fois merci beaucoup à toutes !!**

**Nesi :**** Voilà, voilà la suite, reste cool… Bises**

**Sophiebélier :**** Il faut pas désespérer comme ça reste patiente, on se rapproche, bisous.**

**Amel :**** Contente que ça continue à te plaire, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Merci pour ta fidélité, bisous.**

**Severine : ****Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, je suis heureuse que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise et tu as raison, ce n'est que le début. A bientôt pour la suite, bises.**

**Blandine :**** Et oui, les déguisements sont comme qui dirait « adaptés »…Mais il va encore falloir patienter un peu pour le reste. Merci pour toutes tes reviews.**

**Mïya : ****Y'a pas de quoi ! J'espère pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Bisous et merci à toi.**

**NANAjolie :**** Merci, ravie que la fic te plaise mais je ne suis que la traductrice, la génialissime auteur est Cullensgirl90. Je voudrais bien lire ta fic mais je n'ai pas trouvé ton blog alors si tu peux, envoie moi un lien. A très vite.**

**Lamiss41 : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup, voilà la suite, bises.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

**Vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre hier, mais le site a encore merdé…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

**Note de l'auteur : Je devrais sûrement expliquer cela à tout le monde, ayant reçu de nombreuses questions à propos du mariage d'Edward et Bella ( N/T :moi aussi j' en ai reçu pas mal) . Si vous vous souvenez, au début de l'histoire, quand Edward choisit Bella pour être sa femme ? Et bien, ils ne sont pas mariés légalement. Il voulait lui apprendre à être une bonne épouse avant de signer les papiers officiels. Après que Jessica et Lauren aient été tuées et Bella blessée, il décida d'abandonner et de laisser Bella décider. Si elle veut se marier, elle le pourra quand elle sera prête, sinon, ils ne la forceront pas.**

**Donc voici, la nuit d'Halloween du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Edward POV**

C'est extraordinaire comme quatre mois avaient changé ma perception de la gente féminine en général. Pour une occasion comme celle-ci, l'année dernière, j'aurais écumé toutes les soirées de Cody en cherchant quelqu'un avec qui baiser. Bordel, je couchais avec au moins une fille par fête.

C'était comme si un changement s'était produit ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder une fille de cette manière. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas du tout. C'était comme si je ne pouvais même plus voir leurs visages. Les filles que je trouvais sexy il y a quatre mois me semblaient vraiment quelconques et ennuyeuses maintenant.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était Bella.

Je n'arrêtai pas de me rejouer mentalement le moment de cet après midi quand Emmett lui a fait peur et qu'elle a blotti son visage contre mon torse. Elle était si chaude et si douce. Je n'arrivai pas à réaliser comment son corps pouvait s'adapter avec tant de perfection à mes bras. C' était si bon. J'aurais simplement voulu la serrer contre moi toute la nuit, mais je savais que ça l'aurait mise mal à l'aise.

Donne lui du temps. Donne lui de l'espace.

Je me sentais extrêmement coupable d'assister à cette soirée avec Kelly Graves. J'avais l'impression de la tromper même si ce n'était pas le cas. Bella n'était pas ma petite amie, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle le soit. Elle était trop jeune et je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Je n'allai avoir qu' à attendre. La patience n'était pas un domaine dans lequel j'étais doué, mais je le ferais pour Bella.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? » demanda Kelly alors que nous étions en route dans ma Volvo pour la ville.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. « Rien. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête, » lui dis je.

Elle m'observa pendant un moment puis sourît. « On va bien s'amuser à cette fête ce soir ! Tu es excité ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Ce n'est qu'une fête. »

« Mais les fêtes c'est tellement sympa. Je croyais que tu aimais ça. »

Je soupirai. « Avant, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Peut être que je suis en train de devenir un vieil homme amer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis me lança soudain un sourire séducteur. « Je peux t'arranger ça, » elle se mît pratiquement à ronronner en caressant mon bras. Super, maintenant, elle allait essayer de me séduire. Il était trop tôt dans la soirée pour ça.

« Pas maintenant, Kelly, » dis je en me concentrant sur la route devant moi.

Elle souffla et entoura ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Bien, maintenant, elle agissait de façon immature. « Qui était cette fille aux cheveux bruns chez toi tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alice ? » demandai je, quelque peu troublé.

« Non, celle qui avait l'air plus jeune. Celle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

« Oh, c'est Bella. C'est notre nouvelle sœur envoyée par les services sociaux. » expliquai je.

Elle me lança un regard furieux. « Et c'est tout ce qu'elle est ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai je, un peu plus troublé qu'avant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh allez, Edward. Tout le monde en ville est au courant pour Emmett et Rosalie et Jasper et Alice. Tu es le seul Cullen célibataire et il y a cette …petite fille chez toi. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont amené seulement pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle ? »

J'eus un moment de recul en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas loin du compte.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Bella n'a que quinze ans, je ne pourrais jamais la regarder comme ça, » mentis je. Enfin, je ne la convoitais pas sexuellement. Elle était trop jeune et innocente pour ça.

« Peu importe Edward, » ronchonna Kelly alors que nous approchions de la ville.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux en désordre. La soirée allait être longue.

La soirée se déroulait dans la grange de quelqu'un au milieu de nulle part. C'était une histoire terrifiante qui ne demandait qu' à avoir lieu. Evidemment, je n'avais jamais eu peur de la vieille grange des Hendrick. Emmett, Jasper et moi étions venus ici de nombreuses fois la nuit pour traîner autour de leur maison. Leur fils Mark était vraiment moche.

Kelly accrocha son bras au mien alors que nous marchions dans le foin et les graviers pour atteindre la grange. « Oooh. C'est plutôt sinistre par ici, » dit elle, penchée contre mon côté.

Elle avait l'air effrayée, mais pas assez pour m'attendrir. C'est exactement pour ça que je n'avais même pas voulu suggérer d'emmener Bella ici. Cet endroit lui aurait fait peur et c'est la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. D'ailleurs, elle se serait sentie vraiment mal avec tous ces abrutis complètement bourrés autour.

Je pouvais entendre Monster Mash avec le volume à fond à l'intérieur de la grange. Je roulai mes yeux dans leurs orbites avant de pousser la porte. L' intérieur de la grange était égayé par les décorations lumineuses d'Halloween et il y avait une boule à facettes suspendue au plafond. Les Hendrick avaient vraiment retapé cet endroit.

Tout le monde était déguisé avec les costumes habituels d' Halloween. Il n'y en avait pas un ici qui avait fait un kilomètre de plus pour trouver une idée originale, ce qui était assez décevant. Je voulais apparaître avec quelque chose d'unique, mais les plans de Kelly avaient annulé les miens sous prétexte que c'était une fille. Il y a quatre mois, j'aurais juste été du genre « vas te faire foutre, salope » et j'aurais fait ce que je voulais. Comme je l' ai dit, j'avais un nouveau respect pour la gente féminine. D'un seul coup, je m'étais transformé en un gentleman qui tenait la porte ouverte aux femmes. Je ne savais pas si c'était grâce à Bella ou si mon traitement m'avait changé. Peut être que c'était les deux.

« Mec, cet endroit est classe! » cria Edward par-dessus la musique.

Il était habillé en pirate et équipé d'un perroquet et d'un cache-œil.

« Classe? » répétai je, en haussant les sourcils. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour décrire cet endroit ? »

J'avais d'autres mots en tête comme surpeuplé ou surfait. Cette soirée n'avait rien de particulier. La musique était beaucoup trop fort et il y a avait beaucoup trop de monde. J'étais pressé de rentrer à la maison.

« Edward, allons danser, » dit Kelly, m'attrapant par la main.

« Aller quoi ? » demandai je.

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de musique sur lequel je voulais danser. C'était une fête d'Halloween, nom de Dieu. Ils ne jouaient pas vraiment le genre de musique sur lequel on danserait dans une fête normale. En plus, je n'avais aucune envie de frotter mon corps contre celui de Kelly. Je ne voulais frotter mon corps contre rien.

Malgré le fait que la musique était bidon, Kelly trouvait toujours un moyen pour venir danser autour de moi comme une stripteaseuse. Je fis juste abstraction de ça et commençai à compter les minutes et les secondes qui me séparaient de la fin de ce spectacle d'horreur. La seule chanson sur laquelle je fis l'effort de danser était Thriller.

Enfin, Jasper me saisit l'épaule. « On met les voiles, mec. Emmett veut commencer le festival du film d'horreur. »

Je levai les yeux. Emmett et ses stupides films d'horreur.

« Eddie, » marmonna Kelly en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. « Prenons une chambre. »

Je la repoussai. « Pas ce soir, Kelly. On doit rentrer à la maison. »

« Mais Eddie ! Tu as promis ! » gémit elle.

« Euh…non, je ne t'ai rien promis. Maintenant, allons y. »

Elle souffla et me poussa. « Vas te faire voir Edward Cullen ! » Elle me bouscula violemment. Elle se mît à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie dans la foule. Et bien. Ce n'était plus mon problème.

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser ici comme ça, Edward » dit Rosalie en m'agrippant alors que nous sortions.

« Regarde moi. »

Je me lançai à la recherche de ma Volvo. J'avais peut être tort de la laisser en arrière comme ça, mais je l'avais vue danser avec Kevin Williams. Elle rentrerait sans aucun doute et coucherait avec lui et il serait plus qu'heureux de la raccompagner. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'abandonnais.

Pendant que tout le monde se ruait à la maison pour la soirée de l'horreur, je prenais mon temps et manœuvrais dans la nuit sur ces routes tortueuses. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de rentrer à la maison. Je n'étais pas un amateur de films d'horreur, à moins d'avoir une fille sexy blottie contre moi. Les films d'horreur me semblaient totalement absurdes maintenant. Bella n'avait pas voulu se joindre à nous, alors je serai tout seul. J'envisageai d'aller me coucher tôt, mais je décidai de regarder au moins un film avec ma famille.

A ma grande surprise, Bella était encore réveillée quand j'arrivai à la maison. Elle était assise sur le canapé en short de basket et dans mon sweat de football. J'adorais la voir dans mon sweatshirt.

« Tu te joins à nous Bella ? » demandai je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda un instant, puis reporta son attention sur l'émission qu'elle regardait sur TLC (**N/T **:chaîne américaine). « «Non, je regarde juste la télé jusqu' à ce que tout le monde descende. »

Elle regardait cette émission au sujet d'un couple qui avait à peu près 20 enfants.

« Tu veilles tard, » remarquai je.

Elle tira une épaisse couverture autour de ses jambes. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit d'Halloween, » dit elle doucement. « J'ai trop peur d'aller me coucher. »

« Tu as peur que quelque chose vienne t'emporter ? » plaisantai je. L'expression de son visage me montra que c'était tout sauf un sujet de plaisanterie. Je fis disparaître aussitôt mon petit sourire en coin de mon visage. « Désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca va. Comment c'était cette soirée ? »

Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre le dossier du canapé. « Ennuyeux. C'est la même musique et les mêmes décorations tous les ans. En plus, ma partenaire était vraiment exaspérante. »

Elle me regarda de nouveau. « Je suis désolée. »

Je baissai les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Qu'y a-t-il au programme ce soir ? » demandai je.

Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa plusieurs films. « Des films que je n'ai pas le droit de voir. »

Je ricanai en les examinant un par un. Ils étaient tous classés R (**N/T : **déconseillé aux moins de 17 ans sans surveillance) et avaient l'air de tous être à propos de tueurs en série psychopathes. Les films que j' aimais le moins. « Putain, ces films craignent, » dis je regardant la jaquette de l'un d'eux. « Regarde l'intrigue de celui là ; un groupe de filles se perd dans les bois et sont attaquées par un tueur avec une hache. » Je levai les yeux. « Elles doivent toutes mourir à la fin. »

« Ca a l' air d'être un film passionnant, » dit Bella , me regardant bizarrement. Elle regarda l'horloge, puis s'empara de l' épais livre posé sur la table basse. « Je vais aller lire et essayer de dormir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas dans ma chambre ? » suggérai je vraiment sans réfléchir. Elle me regarda en haussant les sourcils. « En fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir dans ta chambre. Les murs sont plus fins au rez -de-chaussée. Tu n'entendras pas le film depuis ma chambre. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en envisageant les possibilités. « Tu vas y dormir ? »

Je fis non de la tête. « Pas ce soir. Je vais être obligé de rester éveillé et de regarder des films d'horreur débiles avec mes frangins et leurs femmes. »

Elle serra l'épais ouvrage contre sa poitrine. « Euh…ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je peux dormir sur ton canapé ? »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu as déjà dormi dans le lit auparavant. » Elle continua de me regarder avec un regard gêné. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans mon lit depuis la nuit ou ses amies avaient été tuées. « Mais tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie. »

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement. « Merci, Edward. »

Je souri faiblement. « Pas de problème. Laisse moi juste le temps d'enlever cet horrible costume…»

Je montai à l'étage en courant et quittai rapidement mon costume de vampire et enfilai une tenue confortable.

Je pouvais vaguement entendre Alice et Bella se parler en bas.

« Quand vas-tu lui dire, Bella ? » demanda Alice.

Je retins mon souffle pour pouvoir écouter la douce voix de Bella. « Quand je serai prête. Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me poser la question ? »

« Non, je crois que tu devrais lui dire. Il est gentil avec toi et toi, tu lui mens. »

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Si. Tu ne lui mens pas intentionnellement, mais le but est clair. » Quoi ?

« Ca n' a même pas de sens. Qu'est ce que tu as bu à cette fête ? » demanda Bella. Je grognai.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te donne deux semaines. »

« Alice ! » se plaignit Bella. « Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça ? Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Je décidai de lui venir en aide en signalant bruyamment que j'allais faire mon apparition. Elles devinrent toutes les deux silencieuses et levèrent les yeux quand j'arrivai en bas.« La chambre est toute à toi, Bella. »

Elle sauta rapidement du canapé et s'empara de son livre. Alice s'éclaircit vivement la voix et lui lança un regard sévère. Bella l'ignora et monta les escaliers. Je la regardai pendant un moment, puis une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Hey, Bella ! » l'appelai je. Elle s'arrêta à la moitié des escaliers et me regarda. « Tu veux regarder un film ? »

« Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, » dit elle me lançant un regard perplexe.

« Ca ne doit pas forcément être un film d'horreur. Choisis un film et je vais faire du pop corn. »

Elle me toisa fixement pendant un instant avant finalement d'acquiescer. « D'accord, » dit elle précautionneusement. Je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui laisser le temps de choisir tranquillement un film.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous avions un grand saladier de pop corn et deux bouteilles de soda. Bella avait choisi le Fantôme de l' Opéra pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle aimerait ce film. Il faudrait que je lui prête mon exemplaire du livre.

« Je ne suis pas très fan des comédies musicales, mais celle-ci est l'exception. »lui dis je.

Elle était recroquevillée dans l'angle opposé du canapé alors que j'étais à l'autre bout. « Je ne l' ai jamais vu, » dit elle, en regardant l'écran.

« C'est un bon film, tu vas aimer, » lui certifiai je.

Elle acquiesça. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle et vis ses mains et ses genoux trembler nerveusement. Quelque chose l'embêtait et j'avais l'impression que ça avait à voir avec le pourquoi Alice lui prenait la tête. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui poser la question ou bien l'ignorer.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai je doucement.

Bella me regarda avec une expression peu convaincante et secoua la tête. « Ouais, je vais bien, » dit elle délicatement. Elle toussota pour se débarrasser du tremblement.

Je fis oui de la tête et regarda de nouveau l'écran. « Tu sais, Bella, si il y a quelque chose qui te pose problème… Tu peux toujours me le dire… » Le regard paniqué sur son visage me fît rapidement ajouter, « ou qui que ce soit. »

« Rien ne me gêne, » dit elle avec douceur.

Je soupirai et tentai de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. Bella avait l'air si nerveuse et perturbée.

« Bel.. »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit elle soudainement. J'acquiesçai lentement. « J..Je veux te faire confiance… mais j'ai peur de… » Elle prît une profonde inspiration et cacha son visage dans la couverture. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle continue. « J'ai juste peur. »

« De quoi ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans la couverture. Je soupirai et tirai délicatement sur son poignet.

« Bella, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

« Tu pourrais ne faire que le dire, » l'entendis je à peine dire.

Je soupirai et pris une profonde inspiration. Patience, Edward. Patience. « Qu'est ce que tu en dis ; pourquoi ne me dirais tu pas ce qui cloche et ensuite, on partira de là. »

Elle me jeta à peine un regard, puis se recula aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de moi.

**Bella POV**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward rentre à la maison, ce soir.

Je m' attendais à ce qu'il rentre avec Kelly et qu'il couche avec elle. Je me doutais que toute sa frustration sexuelle devait lui peser… mais il était rentré à la maison. Il rentra toujours vêtu de son costume de vampire qui semblait de mauvaise qualité, l'air ennuyé ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Puis, il me demanda si je voulais dormir dans sa chambre, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis que Jessica et Lauren avaient été tuées. Ma seule motivation pour dormir là haut était d'échapper aux bruits des films d'horreur. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre des filles être attaquées par des tueurs en série. Qui avait besoin de le voir sur grand écran quand on l'avait quasiment vécu ?

Je pensais que j'éviterais facilement tout le monde surexcité par leur marathon du cinéma. Je pensais qu'Alice me lâcherait au sujet de mon anniversaire, mais non. Elle me coinça encore et me demanda quand je comptais lui dire. J'avais maintenant deux semaines pour le lui avouer et lui dire que j'avais seize ans avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa grande gueule et le fasse pour moi.

Je pesai le pour et le contre alors que j'attendais qu'Edward apporte le pop corn et les boissons pour notre petite soirée ciné perso. Si je lui disais moi-même, il pourrait peut être devenir fou et me frapper. Ou il pourrait devenir fou et me violer. Ou il pouvait devenir fou et me tuer. OU il pouvait tout simplement s'en moquer. Qui sait ? Il avait peut être changé ? Cependant, une part de moi continuait de penser que son côté destructeur était toujours là, il était seulement étouffé par les médicaments et la thérapie. J'étais légalement assez âgée pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Il pourrait me violer si il le voulait. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Si je lui disais ce soir, allais je perdre ma virginité d'ici quelques petites heures ? Allais je perdre le dernier lien avec la santé mentale qu'il me restait ?

La question ne se posait pas par rapport à qui devait lui dire. Il serait sûrement furieux si Alice le lui disait. Il voulait que je sois honnête avec lui et d'une certaine manière, je lui mentais. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans cette maison, savait que j'étais une piètre menteuse. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour tenir mon âge secret aussi longtemps. Probablement, on ne sait jamais, que si je lui disais que j'avais seize ans , il ne réagirait pas violemment, parce que j'avais été sincère avec lui. En fait, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que je savais que j'avais seize ans. Il serait peut être impressionné par mon honnêteté. Peut être qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Une petite part de moi espérait qu'il s'en soucie…mais seulement parce qu'il aurait été contrarié de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Parce qu'il aurait voulu me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

De qui me moquai je ? Si je me rappelais du mois de Septembre, la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu , eût été qu'Edward Cullen me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'avais la conviction que si il l'avait su au moment de mon anniversaire, il aurait eu sa petite fête privée. J'aurais sans doute perdu ma virginité pour mon anniversaire et par la même occasion, mon équilibre mental. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il m'aurait fait le 13 Septembre.

Voilà où j'en étais, face à deux options qui pourrait soit me sauver la vie, soit m'aliéner. J'avais la sensation d'avancer dans un champ de mines. Un seul mouvement et tout exploserait. Si je disais un mot de travers, Edward exploserait.

Je voulais croire que je pouvais lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Je voulais croire qu'il ne tirerait peut être pas avantage de mon âge. Mais franchement, si il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment voulu coucher avec moi, il n'aurait pas attendu que j'aie seize ans pour le faire. Il m'aurait violée, il y a longtemps. Alors, j'étais peut être en sécurité. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ; pourquoi ne me dirais tu pas ce qui cloche et ensuite, on partira de là. »

Je le fixai un très long moment, en évaluant mes options. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Dans mon esprit, j'étais à proximité de deux crevasses dans ce champ de mines. Dans l'une d'elle, il y avait une bombe et dans l'autre, la sécurité. Je pris une profonde inspiration, en m'approchant de la falaise qui me semblait sûre.

« Que…que prévois tu pour moi…quand j'aurais…seize ans ? »demandai je , prudemment.

Il m'observa un instant, perplexe. « Je ne sais pas, »répondit il, en baissant les épaules. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Je m'agrippai à la couverture et priai. « Et bien… je veux dire…seize ans c'est un âge important, tu sais ? Tout devient légal. »

Il y réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. « Ouais, mais tu es dans cette famille depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que nous ne respectons pas les lois à la lettre. Qu'est qui te préoccupe, Bella ? Crache le morceau. »

Je pris une autre grande inspiration, tremblante. « J'ai peur que…si…quand j'aurais seize ans, tu vas…tu sais…en profiter. »

« Dans quel sens ? »demanda-t-il.

Peut être que je ne devrais pas lui dire ça. Peut être que cette idée ne l'avait pas encore effleuré. Je ne devrais pas lui donner des idées, non ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Edward pense à tout.

« Tu pourrais…légalement coucher avec moi. »

Il me fixa vraiment très longtemps avant de soupirer et de faire un centimètre dans ma direction. « Bella, je t'ai promis que je ne te ferai jamais rien pour quoi tu ne sois pas prête. Même quand j'étais dans mon pire état, je n'ai jamais ne serait ce qu'envisager de t'agresser sexuellement. C'est quelque chose que je veux qui soit spécial, pas forcé. Si tu as le sentiment d'être en danger parce que tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans…tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bella. Ton âge n'est qu'un nombre. Je veux dire, c'est un chiffre important, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu sois prête pour ce que cet âge implique. »

Je sentais mon corps commencer à se relaxer peu à peu. « Alors, tu es en train de dire que… je n'ai rien à craindre, personne ne me fera de mal parce que j'ai seize ans. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Bella, je t'ai promis que personne dans cette famille ne te violerait jamais. Si il y a une chose dont tu es à l'abri dans cette maison, c'est des maltraitances sexuelles. Tu ne te souviens pas que je t'en ai fait la promesse. »

Un des sanglots que je retenais s'échappa bruyamment. « Mais tu pourrais juste dire ça comme ça, »sanglotai je.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est sincère. » Il saisit mes mains tremblantes et les appuya contre ses joues chaudes. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Bella. Mais si jamais quelque chose te dérange, ou t'effraie, tu dois savoir que tout le monde dans cette maison t'écoutera. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi. »

« Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, » dis je entre deux pleurs.

Il relâcha une de mes mains pour essuyer mes larmes. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as si peur de moi, et je pense qu'il a dû te falloir beaucoup de courage pour confier tes soucis à quelqu'un comme moi. Mais par pure curiosité…pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les larmes couler sur mon visage. « Parce que…mon anniversaire était au mois de Septembre…et quand tu m'as dit qu'on était en Octobre…j'ai paniqué. J'ai pensé que tu me ferais du mal si tu savais que j'avais seize ans. »

Il me fixa avec un regard triste pendant un bon moment puis me tira à lui et se mit à me bercer sur ses genoux. Je pressai mon visage contre sa chemise pour inspirer son odeur. Tout cela m'apaisa …(**N/T : **tu m'étonnes…lol)

« Bella, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis fâché pour ne pas m'avoir dit une telle chose, c'est que je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau d'anniversaire, » répliqua-t-il, dissipant la tension.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Il commença à caresser mes cheveux d'un mouvement rassurant.

« C'est pour ça qu'Alice te prenait la tête ? » demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai. « Et bien, maintenant, tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos à ce sujet. » Il m'amena à le regarder pour essuyer le reste des larmes avec la couverture. « Ca va mieux ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et tenais fermement la couverture contre mon buste. « Ouais. »

Il me fît un sourire en coin. « Bien. Maintenant, est ce que tu veux que je démarre le film pour que tu puisses enfin le voir ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et fis oui de la tête. Je voulais vraiment voir ce film.

Il se pencha vers la table basse et saisit la télécommande. « Maintenant, est ce que tu vas bien rester éveillée pour regarder ce film ou est ce que ça va être un de ceux que je vais devoir rembobiner encore et encore ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? » demandai je, curieuse.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je te lancerai la télécommande et je te laisserai. »

J'éclatai de rire et me lovai contre l'angle du canapé. « Hé, Edward, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je suppose. »

Je tirai le sweatshirt pour pouvoir le sentir. Il avait d'avantage mon odeur que celle d'Edward. « Est-ce que tu pourrais le porter encore ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « J'aime ton odeur, »avouai je.

Il soupira et tendit sa main pour prendre le sweat. Je le retirai et lui mettais dans la main. « Tu es une créature dangereuse, tu sais ça ? »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour relever. Je tirai la couverture sur mon corps et m'installai pour regarder le film.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Merci encore de lire, de suivre et de reviewer, bises à toutes.**

**Loush :**** Pas de problèmes, tu es pardonnée, lol. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et surtout bonnes vacances. Tu vas adorer l'Italie, moi j'y ai passé une semaine fin mai pour le tournage de New Moon et c'était ENORME !! Bisous et bon voyage…**

**Mïya :**** Ravie de ne pas abuser de ta patience, voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Délia :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, gros bisous.**

**lamiss41 :****La voilà la suite…Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments ; t'es adorable, biz.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Mais oui, il fallait juste patienter un peu… Bises.**

**Julie : ****Merci, contente que ça te plaise, bises.**

**anZeLe42100 :**** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite…**

**Amélie ****:Contente que la fic te plaise mais je ne fais que la traduire, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur. Voici la suite, bises.**

_**Chapitre 22 :**_

**Bella POV**

Chaque année, les Cullen faisaient une randonnée à cheval d'une semaine dans le parc de Yellowstone. Ils étaient tous très excités à cette perspective, en particulier Emmet et Jasper. C'était leur pause dans leur entraînement au rodéo. Nous étions censés partir tôt le matin et nous chevaucherions jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le premier ensemble de chalets. Apparemment, ils louaient plusieurs chalets dans le parc pour cette excursion. Jasper avait dit qu'il nous faudrait à peu près six heures pour y arriver.

Alice entra en bondissant dans ma chambre à trois heures du matin pour m'agresser avec une tenue.

« Alice, » me plaignais je, alors qu'elle me tirait presque hors du lit. « On monte à cheval. Alors laisse moi dormir encore une heure. »

« Non. Tu dois être le mieux possible en toute circonstance, Bella. On ne sait jamais qui nous regarde. » Elle me brandît une nouvelle tenue de cow girl.

« Je croyais que tu essayais de me caser avec Edward, » ronchonnai je, en me frottant les yeux.

« Oui, mais on change de stratégie. »

« On ? Pour commencer, je ne savais même pas qu'on avait une stratégie. »

Elle me lança un regard dur. « Bon, d'accord, comme l'Opération Rendre Bella Jalouse n'a pas marché, on va inverser les rôles. On va rendre Edward jaloux. »

Je voyais déjà ça se retourner contre nous et un pauvre innocent être tué. « Es tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? » demandai je prudemment.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est facile de rendre Edward jaloux. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est e marcher devant lui avec un mec vraiment canon… »

« Je sais que c'est sûrement facile de le rendre jaloux, mais es tu sûre que ce soit pas dangereux ? Pour moi et pour la pauvre âme que tu auras choisi d'entraîner là dedans ? »

Alice me jeta la tenue dans les bras. « Tu te prends trop la tête, Bella. Maintenant, habilles toi. On veut montrer à Edward ce qu'il manque pendant cette randonnée d'aujourd'hui. »

« Attends, Edward ne vient pas ? »

Elle fît non de la tête. « Il n'est pas monté à cheval depuis qu'il est tombé. Il va prendre la voiture et rester sur la route principale en cas d'urgence et on a besoin de lui. »

Je ressentis une pointe de déception mais elle fût rapidement balayée car Alice s'impatientait, elle voulait que je me prépare.

Je pensais que j'avais atterri en Alaska quand je fis un pas dehors. Il faisait si froid. Tout le jardin était recouvert d'une couche de rosée matinale qui avait gelée. Dans un sens, on aurait dit qu'il avait neigé.

Je glissai mes mains dans les poches de l'épaisse et chaude veste et marchai vers l'endroit où Jasper et Emmet étaient en train de s'évertuer à charger tous les chevaux dans le van. Emmet me regarda alors que j'approchai d'eux et sourit.

« Froid, Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Tout mon corps grelotait violemment. J'étais juste transie de froid !

« E-E-Est-ce que les ch-chevaux v-vont pouvoir ss-s-supporter ce temps ? » dis je en claquant des dents.

« Ca va se réchauffer dès que le soleil se sera levé. En plus, les chevaux sauvages survivent à ce genre de temps en permanence, » me dît Jasper. « Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas Bella ? Tes lèvres sont bleues. »

« A-Alice essaye de me transformer, » répliquai je. « J-je me cache. »

Il gloussa et retourna couvrir les chevaux avec d'épaisses couvertures. Je grimpai à bord d'un des vans et me mettais en boule sur le sol pour que l'air chaud du chauffage souffle sur moi. Je me relevai un peu quand j'entraperçus Dreamer être dirigé vers le van.

« Tu montes à cheval avec nous ? » demanda Emmett.

J'entendis Edward soupirer. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je dois remonter en selle. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour le voir tendre les rennes de son cheval à Jasper. « Bien, parce que ce ne serait pas pareil sans toi, Frangin, » dit Emmett, lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Je me glissai hors du camion pour voir ce qui se passait. Edward me lança un regard étonné. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Il gèle. »

« Elle se cache d'Alice, » lui dit Jasper.

« Ah, »dit Edward. « Je suis désolé pour toi. »

« Tu vas monter à cheval ? » lui demandai je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce serait ennuyeux de rester tout seul derrière dans le camion. En plus, certaines parties sont assez difficiles et il faut se mettre à deux. Je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver à cheval avec James ou Laurent. »

Je sentis mon visage pâlir. « Ils viennent ? »

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, »expliqua Jasper doucement.

« Et bien, regardez qui a finalement décidé de se joindre à nous. »

Je me figeai au son de la voix de James. Il n'y avait qu'une personne que je craignais plus qu'Edward et c'était James, mon kidnappeur originel.

« Tu suis tout seul, Eddie ? » demanda James, guidant son cheval vers le van.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de m'appeler Eddie ? Et oui, je viens. »dit Edward avec un sourire méprisant.

James gloussa et emmena son cheval jusqu'à Jasper. « C'est trop bête. Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps avec Bella, ici présente. »

Je m'esquivai derrière Edward, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas peur de lui enfoncer le nez dans le crâne. Il sourît avec mépris et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. James se contenta de ricaner et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu crois que t'es un dur, hein gamin ? »

« Je suis assez un dur pour te botter le cul, » grogna Edward.

James eût un petit sourire en coin et fît un pas loin de lui. « C'est beau de rêver, gamin. Oh et, Bella, tu as l'air tellement mieux que la dernière fois ou on s'est vus. Je suppose qu'Edward s'est finalement décidé à s'occuper de toi, hein ? »

Emmett attrapa Edward par les épaules et le retint en arrière avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge de James. « Décompresse, mec. Il vaut pas le coup. »

James ricanait en s'éloignant. « Fais gaffe à toi, James » lui dit Jasper en le mettant en garde. « Tu voudrais quand même pas faire quelque chose qui compromettrait ton chèque de salaire. »

Le regard furieux qu'il nous lança me noua l'estomac. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jasper serait gisant sur le sol. Il lui sourît avec mépris, et continua de marcher.

Emmett relâcha Edward, puis lui asséna une tape dans le dos. « Reste calme, mec. Ne fais rien qui foute en l'air tes progrès. »

« Ce batard est pas foutu de fermer sa gueule. » gronda Edward.

« Il s'amuse à te provoquer, Edward. Ne lui donne pas satisfaction, » lui dit Jasper.

« Ouais, contente toi de l'ignorer et il te lâchera. C'est comme ça que tu te débarrasses des filles ennuyeuses. »

Rosalie qui venait juste de sortir de la maison, mît une petite tape derrière la tête de son mari. « Ow ! Mais bébé ! C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Pour ne pas respecter les femmes, » lui dît Rosalie hargneusement. « Edward , Alice demande si tu montes à cheval ou non. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, oui. Je monte à cheval. » dit il énervé.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et m'écartai rapidement de là où le groupe se tenait. Edward se mit aussitôt à me suivre. « Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça. Je ne criai pas après toi, » s'excusa t il. Il m'effleura gentiment 'épaule. Je haletai et me tournai vers la droite contre son torse. « Désolé. » soupira t il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bronze désordonnés. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que cette journée commence. »

« Il est cinq heures du matin, » dis je. « Personne ne peut vraiment être d'humeur agréable pour le moment…à part Alice. »

Il éclata de rire. « Ok, reprenons à zéro. Faisons comme si James et ce stupide incident n'étaient jamais arrivés. »

« Oh..Ok, » dis je précautionneusement. Il avait une lueur bizarre dans le regard. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit il, en affichant un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai je, encore plus méfiante.

Il fouilla dans la profonde poche de sa veste et en tira une petite boîte qui était parfaitement emballé dans du papier. Je le regardai confuse, alors qu'il le plaçait dans ma main.

« Ouvre le. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai je à nouveau.

Il émit un petit rire. « Je crois qu'il faut que tu l'ouvres pour savoir. »

Je retirai délicatement le papier pour laisser apparaître un petit écrin bleu. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me regardait dans l'expectative. Il hocha la tête pour que je continue. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait un collier en petites perles argentées avec un tout petit puma en bois suspendu au milieu. C'était si joli. J'effleurai méticuleusement du doigt le pendentif en puma.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda Edward, avec espoir.

J'acquiesçai. « C'est vraiment magnifique, » soupirai je.

« Viens, laisse moi t'aider à le passer. Il prît délicatement le collier de mes mains et me tourna pour que mon dos soit face à lui. Je relevai ma queue de cheval pour que mes cheveux ne se prennent pas dans le fermoir. Je sentis ses doigts chauds caresser l'arrière de ma gorge. Ca chatouillait mais c'était aussi très agréable. Je frissonnai quand il finît par ôter sa main. Quand il en eût fini avec le collier, je relâchai mes cheveux et me retournai vers lui. « Il rend bien sur toi. »

« Merci. Euh…Je ne veux pas paraître mal polie ou quoi que ce soit, mais pourquoi est ce que tu m'offres ça ? » demandai je, baissant les yeux vers le pendentif.

« C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Enfin, c'est l'un d'entre eux plutôt. Tu devras attendre pour le suivant, »dit il avec un sourire en coin taquin.

« Tu ne peux pas juste me dire ce que c'est ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. C'est une surprise. »

Je gémis. « Je hais les surprises. Tu sais ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça. »

« Ah bon, je croyais que je te l'avais dit, » ronchonnai je. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas les surprises. »

Il soupira. « Bien…Je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Tu ne pourras rien dire ou faire pour me forcer à parler. »

Je fronçai mes lèvres et lui fît le regard du chiot traumatisé, espérant que ça fonctionne. J'avais vraiment horreur des surprises.. Ca me rendait nerveuse. Edward imita ma grimace et eût l'air vraiment ridicule. Je lui lançai un regard furieux et m'éloignai de lui. Et bien sûr, il eût le culot de se mettre à rire.

« C'est ce caractère de petite tigresse que je cherchais, » dit il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui lançai un regard dur chargé de colère et continuai à me diriger vers le camion où je m'étais cachée un peu plus tôt.

Le soleil se levait juste derrière les montagnes quand nous arrivâmes à Yellowstone. Tout le monde descendit et fît une pause aux toilettes au centre d'accueil.

« Prête pour ça ? » demanda Jasper alors qu'il finissait de sortir leschevaux de la remorque.

J'attrapai les rennes de Scamper et passai ma main dans sa crinière noire. « Ouais, je crois. Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas derrière si je ne vais pas assez vite, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. On monte toujours deux par deux comme ça personne ne reste jamais seul derrière, » me rassura t il. « Tu n'es pas obligée de monter avec Edward, si tu ne veux pas. Mais je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Laurent. »

« Et James ? » demandai je prudemment.

Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il serrait quelque chose sur la selle d'un des chevaux. « Il conduit le van au cas où il y ait un problème. »

Je me sentais comme si un gros poids avait été ôté de ma poitrine. Je soufflai de soulagement et continuai de caresser le pelage de Scamper.

« Je dois aller à l' intérieur, une minute. Tu vas t'en sortir ici toute seule? » demanda Jasper. J'acquiesçai et il se mît à courir vers le bâtiment d'accueil.

Scamper s'ébroua et tapa le sol d'un de ses sabots. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » murmurai je.

« Tu parles au cheval ? »

Je haletai et me retournai pour voir James qui s'appuyait contre le van. Il ricana et fît un pas dans ma direction. « Tu m'as manqué, Bella. On ne s'est pas beaucoup amusé ensemble depuis qu'on t'a kidnappé au début. »Il tordît sa bouche en une grimace moqueuse. « Nos délires me manquent. Pas toi, Bella ? »

Il me plaqua contre le flan de Scamper. « Ne…Ne me touche pas, » l'avertis je.

Il se mît à rire. « Et que vas tu exactement me faire si je désobéis, hein ? » Il se baissa vers moi et repoussa ma queue de cheval de mon cou. « Oh, c'est ton petit ami qui t'a offert un collier pour ton anniversaire ? »

« J'ai dit ne me touche pas ! »

Il frappa mon visage du revers de la main. Scamper se mît à hennir bruyamment et lança ses deux pattes arrière dans les airs. Evidemment, sans son soutien, je tombai au sol juste en dessous de lui. Par chance, ma tête n'était pas proche de ses sabots ou il m'aurait écrasée. James me tira d'en dessous du cheval par la cheville.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire, » gronda t il, me remettant debout par le col de ma chemise. « Tu as peut être adouci ton petit ami, mais tu ne m'attendriras pas ,moi. Je me fous de ce que tu ressens. » Il me balança de nouveau au sol. « Et si tu dis un mot de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit, tes amis seront ceux qui en paieront le prix. »

« Bordel, qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? »

Emmett empoigna à pleine main la chemise de James et le fît tourner. « Putain, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, » répliqua t il, mielleux.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce qu'elle est par terre ? »

James baissa les yeux sur moi et remua sa main pour déplacer sa veste. Il y a avait un pistolet attaché à sa ceinture. Je haletai et levai des yeux effrayés vers lui.

« Elle est tombée, » mentit il. « Maintenant, s'il te plaît, enlève tes mains de moi. »

Emmett sourît de façon méprisante et le poussa un peu en arrière. « Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à toi. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de pas clair, t'es viré. »

James souriait effrontément. « On verra ça. » Il me toisa alors qu'il repartait vers le van.

Emmett soupira et se pencha pour m'aider à me relever. « Tu vas bien, pitchoune ? Il t'a pas embêté, hein ? » Il tapota délicatement l'arrière de ma veste pour en enlever la poussière.

« Non, » mentis je d'une voix tremblante. « Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. »

Il m'observa un moment, puis tendît doucement la main pour toucher ma joue. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Ton visage est un peu enflé. »

Le côté droit de mon visage me lançait où James m'avait frappée. Je passai délicatement ma main dessus et eus un mouvement de recul tant c'était sensible. « J'ai heurté un caillou quand je suis tombée. »

Avant qu'il ne me prenne au mot, tout le monde sortît du bâtiment d'accueil. Edward fronça les yeux en s'approchant de moi. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je regardai Emmett, en le suppliant du regard. « Elle est tombée, » mentit il, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse faire tomber, » dit Edward en examinant mon visage.

« J…J'ai essayé de monter sur le cheval et je suis tombée, » lui dis je.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « C'est dangereux, Bella. Tu ne dois pas essayer de monter les chevaux quand tu es toute seule. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, »me rassura t il. « Ne le refais pas, c'est tout. »

Il marcha vers ou se trouvait son cheval, retenu par une clôture en bois. Edward fît délicatement courir ses doigts sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux quand il passa sur la surface sensible. Sa main glissa, puis il la laissa tomber en douceur. J'osai ouvrir les yeux pour voir son expression. Ses yeux verts n'étaient pas sombres ni féroces. Il savait.

« Non, » le mît en garde Emmett. « Laisse couler. On s'occupera de lui quand on rentrera à la maison. »

Edward émît un grondement mais ne fît cependant rien contre James. Il marcha d'un pas loursd vers Dreamer et installa la selle.

« Tu as très bien fait, » dit Jasper. « J'aurais cru que tu aurais plus de mal à mettre la selle vu que tu ne l'as pas monté depuis plus d'un an. »

Edward soupira et flatta délicatement l'épaule de Dreamer. « Il y a certaines choses qui ne s'oublient pas. On est prêts à y aller ? »

Emmett m'aida à me mettre en selle en me donnant une impulsion. Je m'accrochai au fond et m'installai sur la selle. Tous les autres se mirent à cheval.

« Vas à ton propre rythme, Bella, » me dît Jasper. « On va avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'étape suivante. »

Il fît doucement claquer ses rennes et son cheval commença à trotter sur le chemin. J'attendis que tout le monde se soit engagé sur le chemin puis je me mis à leur suite. Laurent prît place derrière moi.

Cela nous prît six heures pour atteindre l'ensemble de cabanes suivant. Nous étions tous épuisés, mais la balade valait le coup.

Edward avait fait chemin à côté de moi pendant deux heures puis il fût finalement lassé par mon rythme trop lent et était parti devant. Nous avions vu quelques animaux en chemin. Nous avions vu des bisons, des élans, des aigles. Edward clama avoir vu un lynx, mais je ne l'avais pas vu.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des loups à Yellowstone ? » demandai je.

« Ouais, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ils ne s'approcheront pas, » me rassura Edward. « Mais, il se peut que tu les entendes la nuit. »

A mi- chemin de la promenade, je remarquai qu'Alice, Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient plus avec nous. « Où sont ils allés ? » demandai je.

« Ils sont partis devant. Alice voulait être là quand James arriverait avec toutes nos affaires, » me répondît Edward.

« Elle ne voulait pas monter avec nous ? »

Pas que cela m'intéressait qu'Alice soit partie, je n'avais plus à entendre ses plans fous pour nous mettre ensemble Edward et moi. J'avais l'impression que si jamais je craquais pour Edward, c'est juste qu'il devait en être ainsi. Bien sûr, autant qu'Alice détestait l'admettre, cela prendrait probablement beaucoup de temps pour que je ressente pour Edward des sentiments de ce genre, bien qu'il ait fait preuve de beaucoup d'efforts et d'améliorations dans son comportement. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe combien il avait progressé, les choses qu'il m'avait faites vivre par le passé étaient toujours là. Il m'avait quand même fouettée, il m'avait quand même enfermée deux semaines au sous-sol, et il avait quand même tué Jessica et Lauren. Bien que je pourrais lui pardonner pour ces… fautes, rien ne changeait le fait qu'il les avait commises. Rien qu'il ne pourrait faire ou dire ne ramènerait Lauren et Jessica.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda t il, en arrivant aux cabanes.

J'acquiesçai alors que j'étais avachie contre l'encolure de Scamper. « Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour tenir si longtemps, » dis je , en parlant des chevaux.

Il se mît à rire tout en descendant de son cheval. « Ils sont constitués différemment de nous. » Il fît passer les rennes à Emmett, puis marcha vers mon cheval. Il fît un sourire en coin quand il vît que je n'étais pas encore descendue. « Tu vas dormir là haut ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et fermai les yeux.

Il rît. « Allez, viens. Tu vas mourir gelée si tu dors dehors. Laisse toi glisser de la selle, je te rattrape, »promit il.

J'examinai ses bras pendant un moment avant de faire passer ma jambe par-dessus la selle. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'une si petite chose puisse m'effrayer. Edward venait de me promettre de me rattraper dès que je me laisseras glisser du cheval, mais dans un sens, j'avais la sensation qu'il voulait dire autre chose. Pour que je glisse dans ses bras, il fallait d'abord que je lui fasse confiance. Il fallait que j'aie confiance dans le fait qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Peut être qu'il ne me demandait pas de lui faire confiance, mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça donnait. Pouvais je lui faire confiance, alors ?Sur le papier, j'avais toutes les raisons pour ne pas lui faire confiance mais…il avait changé. Je pouvais voir combien il était différent. Il n'était plus dominateur. Il contrôlait son tempérament et il m'avait sauvée du renard. Si il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de moi, il aurait laissé l'animal enragé m'attaquer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il m'avait sauvée. Et il avait accepté de porter son vieux sweat de foot seulement pour qu'il ait son odeur. C'était évident qu'il s'intéressait à moi…mais je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais pas prête à m'intéresser à lui de cette manière. Ca pourrait prendre des mois voire peut être des années pour que je le considère comme un ami. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, l'amour n'allait pas se contenter de naître un beau matin. Il devrait être mérité et entretenu avec soin.

Alors maintenant la question qui se posait à moi était ai-je assez confiance en Edward pour être convaincue qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber par terre ? Je pris une profonde inspiration et me laissai doucement glisser de la selle. Je criai alors que je commençai à tomber, mais Edward m'attrapa avant même que je ne sois proche de toucher le sol.

« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tomber ? » demanda t il les sourcils froncés.

Je secouai ma tête. « Non, » mentis je. « C'est le fait de la chute en générale qui m' a fait peur. »

Il ne parût pas convaincu, mais il acquiesça quand même et m'assit sur le sol. On attendît que Jasper ait rentré tous les chevaux dans l'écurie avant de marcher vers le chalet.

Je fûs soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas une de ces cabanes refuges qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le parc. Ca avait plutôt l'air d'un de ces coquet chalets de montagne. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée. J'étais impatiente de rentrer à l'intérieur me mettre au chaud. Edward s'arrêta sur le perron et tendit son bras pour ouvrir la porte comme un gentleman.

« Les femmes d'abord, »dit il avec un sourire bizarre.

« Merci. »

Je soupirai de soulagement une fois à l'intérieur, puis Edward ferma la porte.

« SURPRISE ! »

Je sursautai et fît un bond en arrière. Edward se mît à rire quand je tombais sur son torse.

« Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Bella ! » cria tout le monde.

Le chalet était décoré avec des ballons et des banderoles. Il y avait même un gâteau posé sur la table de la cuisine. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était regarder fixement. C'était la dernière chose au monde à laquelle je m'attendais.

Alice bondît sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on laisserait passer ton anniversaire, non ? »demanda t elle avec un grand sourire.

Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'ils diraient un mot à ce sujet. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'Edward m'offre le collier ce matin.

« Viens ! » cria Alice, me tirant par le bras. « On a un gâteau et tu dois ouvrir tes cadeaux ! »

« Vous m'avez fait des cadeaux ? » demandai je, complètement abasourdie.

« Bien sûr, idiote. C'est ce qu'on fait pour un anniversaire. »

Elle me traîna presque jusqu'au canapé et me poussa dans les coussins. « S'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous n'avez pas dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour moi. »

« Tu ne sauras jamais, » chanta t elle.

Heureusement, aucun des cadeaux n'était trop extravagant. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie m'avaient acheté un chapeau de cow boy qui était fait pour correspondre à la taille de ma tête. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Rosalie avait tant insisté pour mesurer ma tête, il y a quelques semaines. Carlisle et Esmé m' avaient offert deux livres que je voulais lire. Alice me dit que je ne pourrais pas voir mon cadeau avant notre retour à la maison, j'imaginais donc que c'était des vêtements.

Quand Edward s'approcha de moi avec un autre paquet cadeau, je secouai la tête. « Tu m'as déjà offert quelque chose. »

Il fît son sourire en coin. « Je peux t'offrir deux cadeaux si je veux, » dit il. Il déposa le fin cadeau emballé sur mon genou. « Ouvre le. »

Je déchirai délicatement le papier pour voir apparaître une boîte de CD transparente. « Je l'ai fait pour toi, » dit il. « Il faudra que tu l'écoutes plus tard. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dessus ? » demandai je avec curiosité.

« Oh…des trucs que je me suis dit qui te plairaient. »

« Oh, merci, » dis je , toujours un peu déconcertée.

Alice recommença à me secouer par l'épaule. « Bon, alors maintenant, allons manger pour qu'on puisse passer au gâteau et aux S'mores !*Elle se mît à sautiller dans la cuisine comme une petite fille surexcitée.

Carlisle gloussa et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Désolé Bella. On a pas pu l'arrêter. Edward nous a dit que tu n'aimais pas les surprises. »

« Ca va, » le rassurai je. « J'ai été surprise. »

« Bon, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on oublie ton anniversaire. C'est une date importante pour toi. »

Et dire que j'avais peur qu'ils utilisent ça contre moi. Après tout ce que j'avais subi, c'était normal que cette pensée me vienne à l'esprit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais mangé de S'mores avant, »dit Emmett en mettant sa pique dans le feu.

Edward me tendît un S'more parfaitement assemblé. Ils étaient tous experts dans ce domaine.

« Il pleuvait tout le temps à Forks, » dis je, léchant le chocolat fondu sur mes doigts. « On ne pouvait pas faire de feu. »

« Et bien, tu as râté la meilleure partie de ton enfance, » Dit Emmett. Il sortit son marshmallow du feu. Il était complètement recouvert de flammes. « Qui l'aime brûlé ? »

« Sincèrement, mec , je ne sais pas comment tu arrives encore à manger, » dit Jasper. Lui et Alice se câlinaient sur une couverture installée près du feu. Nous autres étions assis sur des troncs d'arbre. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel parfaitement dégagé. « Bon, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. On se voit demain. »

« A demain, mec, » dît Emmett, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention. Il enfourna le marshmallow noirci dans sa bouche. « C'est bon ce truc. »

Rosalie le tapa. « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Sérieusement , Emmett, des fois tu agis comme si tu avais été élevé avec une meute de loups. »

Il sourît, l'air joueur et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser collant sur la joue. « Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Rosalie essuya les traces blanches qu'il avait laissée sur son visage. « C'est dégoûtant. Ok, je vais au lit. Tu viens bientôt ? »

Emmett acquiesça en léchant chacun de ses doigts. « J'arrive dans une minute, Bébé. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la maison. Dix minutes plus tard, Emmett suivit nous laissant Edward et moi, seuls dehors. J'avais envie de rentrer mais j'étais trop bien près du feu. En plus, je n'avais jamais vu un ciel aussi dégagé auparavant. C'était à couper le souffle.

« C'est tellement magnifique, d'être dehors ici, « murmurai je.

Edward acquiesça et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. « Je l'ai vu de si nombreuses fois que je crois que je le considère comme acquis. » Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour pouvoir rester appuyé contre le tronc. « Désolé pour la petite surprise d'aujourd'hui. On pensait que tu aimerais ça. »

« J'ai aimé, j'ai juste été…surprise. » Il ricana. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur le CD que tu m'as donné ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, des chansons que j'ai compilées pour toi. »

Je roulai mes yeux dans leurs orbites. « Quel genre de chansons ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à écouter pour le savoir. »

Je soupirai de frustration et me laissai glisser sur le sol à côté de lui. « Tu es tellement têtue, » râlai je. Il rît mais cependant n'ajouta rien.

Nous restâmes assis là, un moment en silence, à regarder le ciel. Puis je décidai de rompre ce silence.

« C'était courageux de ta part de venir avec nous aujourd'hui, » dis je. Il fronça les sourcils. « Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais peur de remonter à cheval. »

« J'ai toujours peur, » dit il en regardant de nouveau le ciel.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Il soupira. « On a eu cette conversation ce matin. »

« Je sais mais..je pensais que tu avais peut être d'autres motivations. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda- t-il, en me regardant.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Je me disais juste que…tu sais ? »

« Que je l'ai fait pour être avec toi ? » supposa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais j'étais curieuse de connaître ses intentions. « Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est une des principales raisons derrière tout ça. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me rendre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, Bella, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. »

« Je sais, » murmurai je. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ces sentiments Edward mais…je ne suis pas prête. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux attendre. »

« Ca pourrait prendre des années, tu sais ? »

Il y réfléchit un instant, puis fît oui de la tête. « J'ai toujours eu besoin de m'entraîner à être patient. J'attendrai. »

Je collai mes genoux à ma poitrine. « Merci pour le collier et le CD. »

Il sourît. « De rien. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais je veux le faire. »

Ce fût calme pendant un moment, puis un cri angoissant retentît provenant de l'étendue sauvage. Mon sang se glaça. Des Loups.

Edward remarqua mon regard paniqué, puis m'attira contre lui. « Ils sont sûrement à des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'ici. Tu es parfaitement en sécurité. »

Rien que le cri me fît trembler. « Je veux rentrer, » pleurnichai je.

Il frotta mon bras de sa main pour me réchauffer. « Ok, pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas au lit. N'oublie pas d'écouter le Cd. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule, » dis je, me cramponnant à sa chemise.

Il caressa mon bras. « D'accord, allons y. »

Il me tenait par la main alors qu'il me ramenait vers la maison. Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte, il me lâcha. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je le regardai de nouveau. « Bonne nuit. »

Juste avant que je n'aille au lit, je plaçai le CD qu'Edward m'avait fait dans le lecteur qui était sur la commode. Je m'assis sur le lit et retins ma respiration alors que j'attendais que la musique commence. Je fûs surprise d'entendre un morceau de piano sortir des haut parleurs. C'était si apaisant et beau, je m'allongeai sur le lit en écoutant. C'était si paisible que ça me berça et je m'endormis.

**N/T : j'ai dû faire des recherches pour ça…**

*S'more : Spécialité américaine et canadienne lors des feux de camp. Un marshmallow grillé au feu de bois avec du chocolat fondu , le tout placé entre deux biscuits.

**Mais ça a l'air trop bon, j'en veux !!!**

**J'avais dit un chapitre dimanche, il est 00h30 alors svp m'en veuillez pas ….**

**Bisous**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Waouh ! ****Bientôt 800 Reviews, je n' ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI !!!!**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Sophiebélier :**** Merci pour tout ! Bisous.**

**Lamiss41 :**** Un énorme merci pour tous tes compliments, voilà la suite tant attendue, bisous.**

**Bébé23 :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension. Je suis ravie que ça continue de te plaire. Et ce chapitre va te montrer à quel point tu as raison pour James. A bientôt, bises**

**Schaeffer : ****Toujours fidèle au poste mais tu t'es désinscrit ou quoi ? En tout cas merci beaucoup comme d'hab et je me dépêche pour la suite. Gros bizou…nours. Vanessa.**

**Fleur :**** Moi aussi, j'ai dû chercher pour les S'more, mais maintenant, je veux goûter !!!Une autre lectrice québécoise m'a dit qu'elle connaissait, alors il va falloir que tu fasses comme moi :essayer ! Bises au Québec !!!**

**Mïya : ****Et voilà, encore une qui craque pour le S'more…Allez, encore un peu de patience, chaque chapitre nous rapproche un peu plus…Merci pour ton soutien et voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Amel :**** Merci beaucoup, t'es un ange ! Voilà la suite, bises.**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

**Note de l'auteur : Pour toutes celles à qui les scènes sombres manquaient, il y en a dans ce chapitre et on peut remercier James pour ça.**

Nous restâmes sur une piste facile pendant deux jours.

La plupart des chemins étaient plats et nous n'eûmes que trois ruisseaux à traverser. Ce n'était rien que je n'aie déjà fait sur la propriété des Cullen.

Jasper avait raison quand il disait que monter à cheval était relaxant. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi calme depuis longtemps. Etre dehors dans ce merveilleux décor sauvage, montant à cheval, apaisait l'esprit. J'étais capable de penser aux choses et de contempler la beauté. Quand nous commençâmes à avancer dans la partie la plus boisée, nous pûmes apercevoir des élans et des biches. Jasper nous mît en garde d'ouvrir l'œil pour d'éventuels prédateurs, même si il semblait convaincu qu'ils nous éviteraient.

Le quatrième jour, Jasper déclara que nous devrions monter à deux pour les deux jours suivants. Les sentiers que nous allions emprunter étaient en quelque sorte délicats et traîtres. Les garçons durent installer de plus grandes selles sur les chevaux pour que deux personnes tiennent dessus. A l'évidence, seuls les hommes de cette famille étaient des cavaliers expérimentés. Esmé était une bonne cavalière, et Alice et Rosalie étaient aussi convenables, mais leurs capacités n'étaient rien comparées à celles de Jasper et d'Emmett. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils étaient prudents quant à laisser les femmes monter seules car ils avaient peur qu'on s'échappe. Je n'aurais même pas osé tenter ma chance contre Emmett ou Jasper.

Alice s'abstint finalement de choisir nos tenues chaque jour, alors on pouvait porter ce que nous voulions. J'enfilai un jean, un tee shirt en thermo lactyl et l'épais sweat shirt de foot d'Edward. Il fît son petit sourire en coin quand je sortis.

« Est-ce que tu me le rendras un jour ? » demanda-t-il, en plaisantant.

« Non, » répondis je sincèrement. Je n'avais aucune intention de rendre ce sweat shirt. Il était confortable et je l'adorais.

« Bien, parce que j'adore te voir dans mes vêtements. »

Je rougis et baissai le regard vers le sol. Je me rappelai qu' à une époque de ma vie, j'avais été jalouse de ces filles qui portaient les vêtements de leurs petits amis. C'était mon vœu pour mon quinzième anniversaire. Quand je soufflai mes bougies, je souhaitais un petit ami qui ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et m'aimerait de tout son cœur. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que Lauren, Jessica et moi serions kidnappées. J'avais voulu un petit ami et au lieu de ça, j'avais été kidnappée pour devenir la femme de quelqu'un. Et j'avais l'impression qu'Edward ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour moi, et me laisser porter ces vêtements y compris.

C'est drôle comme j'avais dû tout perdre pour que mon vœu se réalise. Je suppose que cela révèle à quel point il faut être prudent par rapport à ce que l'on souhaite.

Cette pensée me donna des frissons.

Comme nous étions un nombre impair de cavaliers, Laurent dût monter dans le camion avec James et nous retrouverait au prochain chalet. J'étais en quelque sorte soulagée de les voir s'en aller. Plus les jours passaient et plus James me rendait nerveuse. Il me fixait comme Edward le faisait auparavant ; comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Quelque chose à posséder et à dominer.

Super, je m'étais débarrassée d'un mâle dominant et maintenant, j'en avais un autre.

Cependant, James me terrorisait d'avantage qu'Edward ne l'avait fait. Ils pouvaient être tous les deux imprévisibles par moments, mais James portait cette cruauté en lui …qui me terrorisait. J'avais le sentiment qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins.

Au moins, Edward était un gentleman quand il fût temps de se mettre à cheval. Il me laissa monter derrière pour ne pas se retrouver derrière moi. Je dus encercler sa taille de mes bras pour m'accrocher. Il n'avançait pas vite ou ne faisait pas quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu me désarçonner, ce pourquoi je lui étais très reconnaissante.

Nous étions à mi-chemin de notre destination quand Edward s'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai je, me demandant pourquoi nous n'avancions plus.

« Bella, appuie ton visage contre mon dos. » dît il.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Fais moi juste confiance, ok ? »

Je pressai soigneusement mon visage contre son épaule alors je n'y voyais plus rien. Je pouvais nous sentir bouger lentement, alors que je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais tentée de jeter un rapide coup d'œil, mais si Edward m'avait dit de ne pas regarder, je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de mauvais. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui pouvait mal se passer. Nous avancions comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, puis Dreamer reprit son allure.

« C'est sûr maintenant, Bella. » murmura Edward.

Je reculai précautionneusement mon visage de sa chemise pour regarder alentour. Je ne reconnus même pas l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Nous avions dû parcourir plusieurs kilomètres sans même que je m'en rende compte.

« C'était quoi le problème ? » demandai je.

« Des loups, » me répondit Edward avec douceur. « J'ai repéré une meute de loups qui nous observaient depuis les arbres. »

Je frissonnai et balayai le décor du regard. Nous étions maintenant à découvert, alors je doutais que les loups nous suivraient ici.

« Il faut qu'on accélère un peu la cadence, » décida Carlisle. « Nous devrions faire en sorte d'atteindre le chalet vers quatre heures. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve coincés dans le noir avec la meute nous suivant de près. »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous suivre ? » demanda Emmett.

Carlisle regarda la forêt derrière nous que nous venions de quitter. Tout autour de nous était silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas un silence calme pour autant. C'était plus comme le calme avant la tempête. Cette pensée me fît trembler. Edward sentît mon frémissement et tapota mes doigts entrelacés.

« Ca va aller, Bella. On ne laissera rien t'arriver, » promît il.

« Edward, pourquoi est ce que Bella et toi ne partiriez vous pas devant, » suggéra Carlisle. « Je m'occuperai de fermer la marche. »

Edward poussa son cheval à avancer, et nous passâmes devant Carlisle et Emmett. L'allure était plus rapide maintenant, et je devais bien me cramponner à Edward. Je n'aurais pas été surprise si il avait eu du mal à respirer.

« Ca va, Bella, » murmura-t-il doucement. « On y sera avant que le soleil ne se couche. »

Inutile de le dire, j'étais plus que soulagée quand nous finîmes par atteindre le chalet. James et Laurent sortirent, semblant troublés.

« Ca a été rapide, » dît Laurent, en attrapant les rennes du cheval de Jasper. « On ne vous attendait pas avant bien plus tard dans la soirée. »

« On a rencontré quelques petits soucis, » lui répondit Carlisle en descendant de son cheval. « On a croisé une meute de loups et on pense qu'ils sont à notre poursuite. »

James plissa les yeux et scrutait le paysage derrière nous « Peut être, » marmonna-t-il.

« Vous devrez patrouiller tous les deux ce soir. On verrouillera les portes des écuries pour que les chevaux soient en sécurité. Je vais appeler la patrouille de la faune sauvage du parc pour leur signaler l'incident., » annonça Carlisle. Il déposa ses rennes dans les mains de James et marcha jusqu'au chalet.

Edward descendît le premier, puis écarta ses bras pour que je m'y laisse glisser. Il me rattrapa à la seconde où je glissai de la selle. « Rentre, » me dit il, en me poussant légèrement.

Il n'eût pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.

Je détestais vraiment ce renard à cause duquel je craignais toutes les canines sauvages. Je suppose qu'après cet incident, j'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Les loups étaient des animaux vicieux quand ils avaient faim. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais vu de loups, mais mon père m'avait raconté plusieurs histoires de randonneurs qui avaient été déchiquetés par eux. Pour le moment, je n'arrivais pas à décider de quel animal sauvage, j'aurais le plus peur si je devais y faire face ; un ours ou un loup? A cet instant précis, j'aurais pris l'ours sans hésiter n'importe quand.

« Reste bien à l'intérieur et tout devrait bien y aller, » me rassura Edward.

Je restai à l'écart des fenêtres et de la porte. Je ne voulais même pas voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ce qui me dérangeait encore plus, c'était que James était armé. J'espérais seulement qu'il resterait dehors avec son revolver.

Tous les couples voulaient dormir ensemble, alors il ne restait plus qu'une chambre qu'Edward et moi devions partager. Ca ne me mettait pas très à l'aise, mais Edward ne m'aurait pas laissé dormir sur le canapé du salon. Il proposa de dormir sur le canapé, mais je m'en serais horriblement voulu de le chasser d'une chambre. Alors, nous trainâmes un des canapés dans la chambre et en tirions le lit dépliant. J'eus le grand lit et Edward le canapé lit, mais seulement parce qu'Edward refusait que je dorme sue le canapé lit.

Bien sûr, il m'était impossible de m'endormir sachant que des loups rôdaient probablement autour du chalet. Je me tournai et me retournai, essayant de chasser l'image d'un loup grognant et enragé de mon esprit. Mon se sang se glaça quand j'entendis un loup hurler.

« Chhut, ça va, Bella, » me murmura Edward depuis son lit. « Tu es à l'intérieur et ils sont à l'extérieur. Tu es en parfaite sécurité. »

Je me détendais un peu réussissant à m'installer sur le matelas. Dès que je consentis à me calmer, un autre hurlement déchira la nuit. Il était plus fort que le précédent, ce qui signifiait que le loup s'était rapproché.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne au lit avec toi pour que tu puisses me sentir ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire , » décidai je. Ca m'avait toujours aidé à me sentir mieux quand j'avais peur. « Est-ce qu'il y a du lait ici ? »

« Oui, il doit y en avoir au frigo. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda Edward en se redressant.

« Non, c'est bon, » le rassurai je. Je me laissai glisser du lit et enfilai le sweat shirt d'Edward par la tête.

Bien que le chalet avait le chauffage, il faisait vraiment froid. Je pouvais presque voir de la fumée sortir de ma bouche quand je respirai. Je serrai mes bras autour de ma taille alors que j'avançais dans le noir. Un autre hurlement retentît dans la nuit. Il semblait encore plus proche.

Mes mains tremblaient quand j'attrapais une tasse dans un des petits placards. Je fus surprise de ne pas avoir renversé de lait. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur. Je pensai à allumer la télé pour me distraire, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller le reste de la famille. J'espérais juste que je pourrais boire le…

Mon cri fût assourdi par une main rugueuse qui se plaqua sur ma bouche. « Chut, chut, Bella, » murmura James à mon oreille. « Pas besoin d'avoir peur. Ce n'est que moi. »

Je laissai tomber le lait et il éclaboussa le sol et mes jambes. James m'emprisonna la taille de son autre bras et me tira en arrière.

« Tu as eu de la chance qu'Edward soit toujours là pour te protéger, » dit il, en pressant ses lèvres contre mon oreille. « Dommage qu'il soit endormi maintenant et qu'il ne puisse pas venir à ton secours. »

Il me tira jusqu'au canapé et m'appuya contre l'accoudoir. Il tomba avec moi et garda sa main plaquée contre ma bouche. « Et je suis sûre que tu es en train de te dire : « Oh, ça va aller. Je n'aurai qu'à crier et tout le monde viendra me sauver. » Et bien, tu as tort, fillette. Et laisse moi te dire pourquoi ; si tu émets le moindre son, je prendrais mon flingue et tuer toute âme qui vive dans cette maison, et tu n'auras plus personne pour te protéger de moi. »

Je le sentis coller sa langue dans mon oreille. Je pleurnichai sous sa main moite.

« Maintenant, maintenant, ne sois pas comme ça, Bella. Tu sais que tu en as envie. »

Oh s'il te plaît Edward ! S'il te plaît entends le ! S'il te plaît sois réveillé !

James ôta sa main de ma taille et commença à me retirer mon sweat. « Oh, c'est tout simplement adorable. Tu portes les vêtements de ton petit ami. C'est mignon. » Il balança le sweatshirt et leva ma chemise avec sa main. Je criai et me tortillai quand je le sentis toucher et écarter mon soutien-gorge. « Je parie qu'Edward ne t'a pas encore touché là. Je parie qu'il ne t'a pas encore touché du tout. »

J'essayai de rapprocher mes genoux de mon buste pour pouvoir lui mettre un coup de pied, mais mes jambes étaient coincées sous son poids. Tout mon corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Je ne pourrais certainement pousser un cri assez fort même si je le voulais.

James retira ma chemise et déposa des baisers de long de mon estomac , en remontant jusqu'à ma cage thoracique. Il utilisait sa main libre pour tracer des cercles autour de mon nombril.

« Ca fait pas du bien, Bella ? » demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud dans mon oreille.

Je pleurnichai et secouai la tête. « Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. »

Sa main descendit de mon estomac et se retrouva sur l'ourlet de mon short. Je criai sous sa main et essayai de me tordre dans tous les sens pour essayer de me libérer. Sa prise sur ma taille se fit plus ferme.

« Oh, non, non, » siffla-t-il. « J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ça. Tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi. »

Il accrocha un doigt à mon short et commença doucement à le tirer vers le bas. Non! Non! Non! S'il vous plaît!

J'essayai de le repousser et de le frapper mais rien ne marchait. Il était trop fort et j'étais trop effrayée pour me battre contre lui. Il avait mis mon short sous mes genoux quand il s'arrêta finalement. Ses doigts dansaient sur mes fesses, et s'arrêtèrent juste sur le point où personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE, ne m'avait jamais touchée.

« Mmmm, » ronronna-t-il dans mon oreille. « Délicieux. »

Je fermai les yeux, priant pour que par miracle, cela n'arrive pas. S'il vous plaît ! Seigneur ! Ne le laissez pas faire ça ! S'il vous plaît !

James traçait du doigt l'ourlet de ma culotte et passa un doigt à l'intérieur. « Je sais que tu es excitée, chérie. Je peux le sentir. Tu vibres de désir. »

Non, espèce d'idiot. Je tremble seulement de terreur.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Il allait me violer, et j'allais devenir complètement folle. Je venais de commencer à récupérer d'avoir été battue par quelqu'un qui prétendait m'aimer, et maintenant, j'avais à faire un putain de bâtard malade qui allait me violer.

« Maintenant, chérie, j'ai peur que ça va faire mal comme tu es vierge et tout . Mais si tu te cales bien et que tu te détends, ça va être la meilleure chevauchée de toute- »

Et alors son poids s'était envolé.

Je l'entendis s'écraser contre quelque chose et des objets se brisaient au sol. Dès que je réalisais qu'il était réellement parti. Je remontais mon short et remettais ma chemise.

Edward se tenait devant moi, en position défensive, et James n'était nulle part dans mon champ de vision. J'haletai quand je l'entendis grogner, et se relever doucement de l'autre côté de l'îlot qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine. Edward l'avait envoyé à la moitié de la longueur de la pièce.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de malade ! » gronda Edward.

James se mît à rire sèchement alors qu'il s'époussetait. « Tu pouvais pas nous lâcher, hein, Edward ? Tu pouvais pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre touche ce qui est à toi, » dît il avec un sourire sadique.

« Je t'avais dit de pas poser tes mains sur elle ! » hurla Edward.

« Et je n'ai pas écouté. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? » le défia James.

Avant que je n'aie pu cligner des yeux, Edward avait bondi à travers la pièce et frappait James contre le comptoir. Je reculai dans l'angle du canapé, incapable de regarder leur combat. James enroula un de ses longs bras autour du corps d'Edward et lui fracassait la tête contre le comptoir. Je gémissais et cachai mon visage dans un des coussins.

« Pas si fort que ça maintenant, pas vrai, gamin ? » ricana James. « Je suppose que c'est l'effet de ton traitement de psychopathe. Ca t'affaiblit. Je me doute que ça a aussi dû te rendre plus petit. »

« Brûle en enfer, » gronda Edward.

James rît sèchement. « Tu y brûleras avec moi. »

J'entendis un autre fracas, et quelqu'un grogna bruyamment. Je jetai courageusement un rapide coup d'œil pour m'assurer que James n'avait pas blessé Edward ailleurs qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Par chance, Edward l'avait coincé contre le comptoir.

« Ne la touche jamais, plus JAMAIS ! » rugît il. « Elle est à moi, tu comprends ! A MOI ! Et personne ne la touche à part moi ! Si jamais tu fais ne serait ce que penser à reposer tes mains sur elle, je te tuerai ! Et ça sera pas rapide ! »

En fait, James eût le courage de lui rire au nez. « Tu ne me tuerais pas, » se moqua-t-il. « Tu es vraiment trop lâche pour me tuer. »

Je criai quand Edward tira un grand couteau de cuisine d'un tiroir et pressa la lame contre le cou de James.

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr, maintenant ? » gronda Edward.

James avait essayé de se faufiler autour et sous lui, mais Edward l'avait coincé directement contre la table. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part.

« Fais le, gamin, » le provoqua James. « Je… »

Edward enfonça la lame sur sa gorge, et un filet de sang commença à dégouliner le long de son cou. Il allait vraiment le faire !

« Non, Edward ! Non ! » suppliai je.

Il se figea un instant, puis ferma les yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler de bas en haut et son visage devint vraiment rouge.

« Edward ! Mon fils, lâche le, » dît Carlisle calmement.

Lui, Emmett et Jasper apparurent soudain dans le hall. Emmett tenait une carabine dont le très long canon était pointé tout droit sur James.

Pendant un moment, je ne crus pas qu'Edward allait le lâcher. Puis, doucement, mais sûrement, il diminua son appui sur le dos de James et ôta ses mains de sa chemise. A la seconde ou Edward le relâcha, James lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre et essaya d'en profiter pour prendre la fuite. Emmett et Jasper bondirent à travers la pièce et le plaquèrent avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte. Jasper le cloua au sol et Emmett lui mît des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

« Tu es un connard chanceux, tu le sais ça ? » gronda Emmett. « On avait l'intention de laisser Edward te trancher la gorge. »

James grogna quelque chose, mais je ne pus pas comprendre un mot. J'étais parcourue de spasmes d'avoir assisté à tout cela.

Soudain, les filles apparurent dans l'entrée, je fus surprise quand Rosalie m'attint la première et m'entoura de ses bras et me pressa contre elle.

« Chutt, ma puce. Tout va bien,» roucoula-t-elle, me berçant d'avant en arrière. « Ca va, ma puce. C'est fini. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. »

J'appuyai mon visage dans le creux de son cou et pleurai. Mon corps tout entier se mît à trembler violemment. Je fus surprise qu'elle réussisse à me tenir.

« Rose, sors la d'ici, » j'entendis vaguement Carlisle dire.

Je la sentis me soulever et me porter comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à leur chambre à Emmett et elle. Dès qu'elle m'assit sur le lit, je me roulai en boule et enfouissais ma tête sous mes mains pour que personne ne puisse me toucher. Je tressaillis quand je sentis une main toucher la mienne.

« Calme toi, Bella, » j'entendis Rosalie dire. « Personne ne te fera de mal. Ils s'occupent de cet enfoiré en ce moment. »

« La pauvre chérie, »entendis Esmé murmurer. « Elle a déjà subi tellement. »

« Oui, mais Bella y arrivera, » dît Alice. « C'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« Je ne sais pas Alice, ça pourrait être son point de rupture, » murmura Rosalie. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser, et une main commença à délicatement me frotter le dos. « Ca va, ma puce. Tout est fini maintenant. »

La dernière chose que je me souvienne était un bruit fort puis le son d'un coup de feu. Puis je perdis connaissance à cause du stress et du traumatisme.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**MERCI MERCI pour les presque 850 reviews, vous êtes les meilleures lectrices du monde te je vous adore. Au fait, pure curiosité, des hommes se cacheraient ils parmi nous ???**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Sama-66 : ****Coucou, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise****, ****mais je n'en suis que la traductrice, l'histoire est de Cullensgirl90. Quant à la fin, je ne la connaîs pas pour la simple et bonne raison que l'auteur ne l'a pas écrite…Alors, à bientôt, bises.**

**Sophiebélier :**** T'inquiète pas pour ça ! bises.**

**YouYou : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas à l'avance quand je poste, je le fais le plus souvent possible mais ça dépend de la longueur des chapitres et de mon emploi du temps lui-même irrégulier donc désolée ! Mais, mets une alerte, ce sera plus simple, alors , bises et à bientôt.**

**Imane :**** Merci de reviewer même pressée ! Bises**

**Amel : ****J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et que tu n'es pas déjà morte…lol ! Au fait, t'es d'où ? Bises.**

**Lamiss41 : ****Merci, merci, merci. Promis, je fais le max pour pas vous faire trop attendre. Moi aussi, je t'adore, bisous…**

**Amélie : ****Un énorme merci pour ta review adorable, gros bisous.**

**Bébé23 ****: Ne t'en fais pas pour James, il ne fera plus de dégâts…Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Fleur : ****Merci pour tout, bises.**

**Mïya :**** Moi aussi, je suis accroc au chocolat ! Et oui, Bella a encore été sauvée par le Prince Edward sur son blanc destrier, mais il va falloir qu'elle s'en remette. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ton soutien, gros bisous.**

**Blandine :**** Super, une folle de cochonneries US comme moi, j'ai déjà goûté plein de trucs de la liste que tu m'as envoyée en fait ! Merci tu m'as bien fait rire ! Bises**

**Je rappelle encore que les perso appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Vous savez ce sentiment qu'on a quand on se réveille d'un cauchemar ?

Tout votre corps est chaud et froid en même temps, et votre corps tremble ? C'est exactement comme ça que je me sentais quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre du chalet d'Edward, allongée sur son lit. Il avait entouré l'épaisse couette autour de mon corps comme si elle me protégeait du monde extérieur. Je frissonnai et la collai encore d'avantage à mon corps.

« Comment te sens tu ? » l'entendis je demander.

Je me sentais comme quelqu'un dont on avait aspiré la moindre once d'énergie de son corps. Rien que relever mon buste pour hausser les épaules me demandait des efforts considérables.

Edward soupira et se leva de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis. Je le regardai marcher lentement vers le lit. Il bougeait prudemment, comme si il essayait de ne pas m'effrayer. Il était impossible que je me batte contre lui. Si il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose, il le pourrait. Tout m'était égal à présent.

« Bella, » dît il d'une voix douce et attentionnée. « Tout va bien, maintenant. James est parti. » Il tendît précautionneusement la main pour glisser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux et tressaillis légèrement. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre ses gestes réconfortants. « Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Jasper lui a tiré dessus. »

« Il est mort ? » murmurai je.

Edward mordillait sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il envisageait de répondre. « Oui. »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai reposer ma tête contre le doux oreiller. Edward s'approcha et commença à caresser mes cheveux avec douceur. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je croyais qu'il était dehors. Si j'avais su… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » murmurai je. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je voulais le tuer moi-même. Je voulais planter ce couteau dans sa poitrine et le poignarder encore et encore. » J'eus un mouvement de recul rien que d'y penser. « Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de m'arrêter, je l'aurais fait. Je voulais le faire… » Il serra les poings et prît une profonde inspiration. « On rentre à la maison. Quelqu'un va aller chercher les autres voitures. »

Je me sentais mal d'abréger leur excursion, mais je n'arrivai pas à laisser ce sentiment apparaître. Si je m'autorisai à laisser quelque émotion faire surface, alors elles feraient bientôt toute surface, et je ne pourrais pas les supporter. J'accueillais avec plaisir l'engourdissement et le néant. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni douleur, ni colère. Rien.

Je fus réveillée par Edward qui me soulevait du lit et me berçait contre son torse. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis que nous bougions.

« Chut, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis avec toi. »

Il m'avait enroulée très serrée dans la couette. Je refermai mes yeux et laissai ma tête reposer contre son torse.

« Edward, mets la dans notre voiture, » j'entendis Rosalie dire.

Je me tenais fermement à sa chemise, refusant de le laisser partir. Je savais qu'il me protègerait.

« On en a déjà parlé. Elle voyage avec Carlisle, Esmé et moi, » dît il, me déplaçant dans ses bras.

Je m'installai à nouveau et m'autorisai à me caler dans ses bras. Il me déposa à l'arrière du van 4x4, puis monta à côté de moi. « Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux, » me dît il. Je fermai les yeux et me recroquevillai contre la porte. Edward soupira et enroula la couette autour de moi pour qu'aucun de mes membres ne soit exposé à l'air froid saisissant. Il faisait si froid dehors.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi être dans la voiture était si apaisant. J'avais toujours trouvé que les balades en voiture me calmaient. Je suppose que ça remonte à mon enfance. Je me rappelle vaguement que mon père me mettait dans sa voiture pour m'emmener faire de petites promenades. C'était une méthode qu'il utilisait pour m'endormir. Je me rappelai être assise sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, dans mon petit siège auto, et regardait les lumières défiler. Même si il pleuvait ou que l'orage rugissait, je me sentais toujours en sécurité en voiture. Je regardai les essuie-glaces aller et venir, aller et venir dans un mouvement hypnotique.

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai que j'étais enfant à nouveau. Je pouvais voir mon père m'attraper dans ma salle de jeux et me bercer contre son torse.

« C'est l'heure de faire une sieste, Bells, » me dît il.

Je détestais les siestes, et je mettais toujours une éternité pour m'endormir. Ma mère n'avait jamais eu la patience de rester assise là et de me bercer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Alors quand mon père travaillait, elle me mettait toujours dans mon petit lit et se contentait de fermer la porte. Je me rappelai avoir pleuré après elle interminablement, une fois, puis je décidai de sortir explorer le monde. C'était la plus grosse erreur que j'aie jamais faite : sortir pour explorer le monde. Je me souvenais d'avoir marché à quatre pattes dans l'entrée, à la recherche de ma mère. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais escalader les barreaux. J'étais une grande fille.

Je la cherchais pendant ce qui me semblait des heures. Elle était assise sur son lit à Papa et elle, pressant son bras. Je la regardai en silence, alors qu'elle attrapait une seringue et se l'injectait dans le bras. Elle siffla et ferma ses yeux de douleur. Pendant un moment, je crûs qu'elle était blessée, mais alors, elle commença à glousser. Elle lança sa tête en arrière et ricana comme une sorcière diabolique. Je serrai fermement mon lapin en peluche contre ma poitrine, et la regardai osciller d'avant en arrière.

C'était la première fois que je réalisais que mon monde n'était pas ce que je m'imaginais qu'il était. Le monde était un lieu effrayant, rempli de gens malades.

Quand j'étais petite fille, mon père me protégeait du monde. Il m'emmenait hors de la maison quand ma mère perdait les pédales. Il s'asseyait avec moi le soir et me berçait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Parfois, il venait dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit, et m'emmenait dans sa voiture. Les petites balades en plein milieu de la nuit ne m'avaient jamais fait peur. L'expression sur son visage, ne m'avait jamais fait peur, je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité en voiture…avant que je ne sois jetée dans une voiture, attachée et bâillonnée.

Je tenais fermement la couverture pour essayer d'effacer ses souvenirs.

_« Viens, Bella. Allons au parc, » avait dit Jessica, s'appuyant contre la Volvo rouge de sa mère, « On a besoin de faire de l'exercice. »_

_Je riais. Elles étaient fines comme des allumettes. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de faire de sport._

_« On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ? Je déteste marcher sous la pluie, »me plaignis je._

_« Non. Il faut qu'on aille au parc, » insista Jessica._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'on a ça, » avait dit Lauren, tenant un sac en plastique devant mon visage. Il y avait plusieurs joints à l'intérieur. Je fronçai les sourcils. « C'est le seul endroit assez retiré de la ville. Personne ne nous verra là-bas. »_

_« Je ne fume pas, » lui dis je d'une voix plate._

_« Je sais, mais on veut que tu viennes avec nous. Tu dois reconnaître que c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans ce trou merdique toute la journée, » dît Lauren, en faisant un signe en direction de ma maison._

_Je commençai à leur dire d'y aller, mais à ce moment là, j'entendis la dispute._

_« Espèce de connard ! » entendis je ma mère crier, « Bordel ! Pourquoi au diable est ce que je t'ai épousé d'abord ? »_

_A cet instant, je pensais que n'importe où sur terre serait mieux que chez moi._

_« Ouais bien sûr. Allons y, » acceptai je, apposant la dernière signature à la condamnation à mort de Jessica et Lauren._

Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux.

Nous avions quitté le parc à présent, et progressions sur la route qui nous ramènerait à Cody. Le sol était recouvert de neige. Cela ressemblait à un pays féérique en hiver dehors. Mais rien de merveilleux, il faisait si froid.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward qui regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre. Il semblait fatigué et soucieux.

Personne ne parlait. Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis à l'avant, il avait sa main posée sur son genou. Je relâchai ma tête contre l'appui-tête.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi avait il fallu que je sois celle qui était née dans une famille dysfonctionnelle ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que je sois celle qu'on avait kidnappée et forcée à une relation que je ne voulais pas ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que je regarde mes amis mourir ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que je sois celle que James avait presque violée ?

C'était comme si j'étais une cible mouvante. C'était comme si j'attirais les gens susceptibles de me faire du mal. Quand cela allait il s'arrêter ?

« Jamais, » me répondît une voix dans ma tête. « Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tu vas passer tout le reste de ta vie à souffrir. Habitue toi. »

Je fermai les yeux, sachant que la voix avait probablement raison. J'étais juste trop fatiguée pour me battre.

Retourner au Ranch des Cullen ne m'apporta aucune sensation de réconfort. Edward m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'apporta une couverture chauffante pour me réchauffer le corps. Même avec la couverture entourée autour de moi, j'étais toujours congelée. Rien ne pouvait arrêter mes tremblements. Les Cullen ajoutèrent des couvertures, placèrent un coussin chauffant sur mon chemisier, essayèrent de me donner un bain chaud, mais rien ne fonctionna.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé depuis que le traumatisme de ma vie se soit emparé de mon corps. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être sentie mal. Je ne me rappelle que d'Edward pressant sa paume sur mon front et d'avoir trouvé ça agréable.

« Mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es brûlante. »

Bien que ma température était de 38.6°, j'avais toujours froid. Ils enlevèrent les nombreuses couvertures de mon corps, et je frissonnai de manière incontrôlable.

« Son corps réagit au traumatisme, » j'entendis Carlisle dire. « Elle devrait aller bien. On doit juste garder un œil sur elle. »

Il y eût un moment ou deux où j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir. Je me sentais si brûlante et faible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était manger et dormir. Et je ne pouvais pas réellement manger. J'étais trop épuisée pour mâcher la nourriture alors ils ne m'alimentaient que de liquide. Alors, par-dessus tout ça, j'avais faim.

Ca prît deux jours pour que la fièvre ne tombe. Quand ce fût le cas, Carlisle suggéra qu'un bain pourrait m'aider à me détendre. Rosalie et Esmé essayèrent de me mettre dans la baignoire, mais je paniquai quand elles commencèrent à enlever mes vêtements. Bien sûr, mes hurlements firent paniquer Edward. Lui et Emmett firent une entrée fracassante dans la salle de bains pensant qu'on m'avait attaquée.

« On n'arrive pas à la déshabiller, » dît Esmé, essayant de me sortir de l'angle de la salle de bains. Je me faufilai entre le mur et les toilettes pour que personne ne puisse me sortir de là.

Edward soupira quand il me vît. « J'ai une idée. Rose, est ce que tu aurais un maillot de bain qui pourrait lui aller ? » demanda-t-il, regardant sa belle-sœur avec des yeux fatigués.

Rosalie acquiesça et se précipita hors de la chambre.

« Esmé, tu restes ici et vois si tu peux la faire sortir, » dît il en se tournant vers la porte.

« Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu… »

« Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Il disparût hors de la chambre et Esmé baissa les yeux sur moi. Elle soupira et s'accroupît à ma hauteur. « Bella, chérie, s'il te plaît, sors de là. Tu sais qu'on ne te fera pas de mal. »

_« N'aie pas peur, » roucoula James doucement. Il m'attrapa le bras et commença à le presser. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal tant que tu es une gentille fille. »_

_Edward toucha l'entaille sur mon visage. « Tu sais, je n'aurais pas à te punir si tu étais une gentille fille. »_

_« J'aimerais que tu sois une gentille fille qui se comporte bien, »dît Edward après m'avoir ligoté pour m'être cachée dans la salle de bains._

Bien, j'avais été une gentille fille et rien de bon n'en était ressorti. Pourquoi devrais je être une gentille maintenant ? Je cachai mon visage dans mes genoux pour ne pas avoir à la voir.

« Edward, elle ne sortira pas ! » j'entendis dire Esmé. « Emmett, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas lui faire peur. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pour voir Emmett essayer de se baisser et me tirer de là. Je me pressai plus profondément contre l'angle et baissai la tête pour que personne ne puisse me toucher même avec de la volonté.

« Alors maintenant ? » demanda Emmett.

« Peut être que si on quitte la pièce, elle sortira, » suggéra Jasper. « Essayons ça. Ferme la porte, Emmett. »

La salle de bains était à nouveau silencieuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé avant que je ne rassemble assez de courage pour lever les yeux et regarder si ils avaient vraiment quitté la pièce. La salle de bains était complètement vide. Je rampai prudemment hors de ma cachette et m'assis sur les toilettes. Je collai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et commençai à me balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Bella ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »demanda Rosalie.

Elle ouvrît délicatement la porte et lança un regard dans ma direction. Je me figeai alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle avait un maillot de bains une pièce à la main.

« Ma Puce, si tu veux te changer pour passer ça, tu peux, » dît elle, le posant sur le plan de travail. Elle quitta à nouveau la pièce que je puisse me changer. J'observai le maillot décent sur le meuble, puis fît l'effort de l'attraper. Ils voulaient simplement m'aider.

Mes jambes vacillèrent quand je me levais et marchai au travers de la pièce. Je devais me cramponner à la table pour me déplacer. Mes muscles étaient si faibles à cause de la fièvre et du fait de ne pas pouvoir manger. J'eus l'impression d'avoir mis des heures à finalement me déshabiller et enfiler le maillot de bain. A la seconde ou le maillot fût enfilé, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombai sur le sol.

Rosalie revint un moment plus tard pour voir où j'en étais. Elle me vît assise sur le sol et soupira. « Oh, Bella, » murmura-t-elle. Elle se baissa à ma hauteur. « Tu veux prendre un bain ici ou tu veux le prendre dans la salle de bains d'Edward pour pouvoir utiliser la grande baignoire à remous ? »

Un bain chaud dans une baignoire à remous semblait très agréable sur le moment…bien que ça fasse remonter les mauvais souvenirs de mes tous premiers mois ici. Je me souvenais vaguement d'Edward aspergeant mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'aie l'impression que j'étais sur le point de me noyer parce que je ne coopérais pas. En fait, cette salle de bains ne contenait pas tant de souvenirs non plus. C'était dans celle-ci qu'on m'avait lavée la première fois qu'on m'avait amenée ici.

« Bella ? »

Je clignai des yeux et regardai de nouveau vers la baignoire. Après avoir envisagé les différentes options, je montrai le mur pour dire que je voulais aller dans celle d'Edward.

« D'accord, est ce que tu laisserais Emmett ou un des garçons te porter ? »

J'acquiesçai. Emmett ne m'avait jamais fait de mal auparavant.

Rosalie disparût puis Emmett vint me récupérer. Il me souleva dans ses bras comme si j'étais une poupée et me porta jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Personne n'était là, à part Rosalie et Esmé. Je ne me sentais pas bien avec Esmé ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie à l'aise en sa présence. Elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait, ni même haussé le ton contre moi. Il y avait juste quelque chose chez elle…

Je tremblai pendant qu'elles remplissaient la baignoire d'eau chaude et fumante.

« Mets la doucement à l'intérieur, Emmett, »dît Rosalie.

Il se pencha délicatement et me laissa glisser dans le bain. L'eau était si chaude et relaxante. Je soupirai alors que mes épaules s'immergeaient dans l'eau. C'était si bon.

Rosalie commença à masser mon crâne avec douceur avec du shampooing dans les mains. Ca faisait également beaucoup de bien. Elle n'était ni trop brusque, ni trop douce. Elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que quand Edward le faisait.

Esmé s'empara d'un gant propre et essaya de m'éponger doucement le visage. Je me crispai et me recroquevillai contre le mur.

« Vois si tu arrives à la calmer, Rose, » murmura Esmé en se levant.

Je la regardai nerveusement quitter la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fût partie, je sentis mon corps se détendre. Rosalie soupira et continua à me laver les cheveux.

« Elle ne te fera pas de mal, Bella. Personne dans cette famille ne le fera. »

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de chasser les mauvaises pensées. Rosalie plaça une main sur mes yeux alors qu'elle versait de l'eau sur ma tête. Dès qu'elle eût fini d'enlever tout le shampooing de mes cheveux, elle se mît face à moi.

« Tu sais, Bella, je sais que tu ne nous fais probablement pas confiance pour le moment, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur. Tout le danger est parti maintenant, » dît elle doucement.

Tout ça ?

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse ici un jour quand James et Laurent m'ont amenée ici, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que les Cullen voulaient m'aider. Mon monde était très différent du tien, » dît elle avec douceur. « Je venais d'une famille extrêmement riche. Mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux. Je me souviens juste que quand j'avais seize ans, mon père m' a dit que j'allais épouser le fils de quelqu'un. Son nom était Royce. »

Sa voix se brisa en citant son nom.

« C'était un vrai monstre, Bella. Il me frappait et me hurlait dessus, et me traitait comme un animal. Et puis une nuit…il m'a violée. J'ai pensé que mon univers avait explosé en des millions de morceaux. Tout autour de moi sombrait. Je ne pouvais plus manger, je ne pouvais plus dormir, je ne parlais plus. A chaque fois qu'il m'emmenait dans sa chambre, je me demandai de plus en plus à comment je pourrais échapper à cette situation. Puis , un jour, ces deux hommes m'empoignèrent sur le bord de la route et me jetèrent dans une voiture. Quand ils me ligotèrent et me bâillonnèrent, j'étais certaine que j'allais être tuée. Je savais qu'ils allaient m'amener à un détraqué qui me violerait probablement encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de moi. »

Elle prît une profonde inspiration et se servît de son bras pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. « Puis, ils m'ont amenée à Emmett, et il a pris soin de moi.. Il m'a gardé dans sa chambre tout le temps et me laissait dormir sur son lit. Il m'apportait tout ce que j'aimais manger, et me laissait regarder tous mes films préférés. Je croyais qu'il essayait juste de gagner ma confiance pour pouvoir coucher avec moi. » elle rît tout bas et secoua la tête. « Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il voulait m'aider. Ils voulaient tous m'aider. Je devais juste les laisser faire. »

Elle se remît à nettoyer délicatement mes épaules et mon dos.

« Ce n'est pas facile de sortir de ce trou…ce trou dans lequel tu es en ce moment. Et je suis sûre que tu as l'impression que tu n'en sortiras jamais, mais tu le feras. Nous tenons vraiment à toi, particulièrement Edward. » Je levai les yeux vers elle quand elle dît cela.

« Il a tellement changé depuis que tu es arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir comme il est maintenant. Je pense que personne ne l'aurait cru. Tu devrais voir comme il te regarde. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un regarder quelqu'un d'autre avec autant d'amour et de compassion. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée qu'il n'ait pas toujours été comme ça. On aurait dû faire quelque chose quand il a réalisé qu'il te maltraitait mais on a pensé… »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'eau savonneuse. « On pensait peut être que ses méthodes pourraient aider. Personne n'avait jamais essayé ça avant. Enfermer quelqu'un au sous-sol, lui faire oublier son passé. C'est cruel, définitivement, mais as tu repensé à la vie chez toi ? » Je fis non de la tête. Elle se mît à rire mais sans humour. « Non, parce que tu étais trop occupée à penser à comment tu allais survivre. » Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « On aurait dû l'arrêter aussitôt, et je suis désolée que nous ne l'ayons pas fait. Mais tu es une fille forte, Bella. Tu peux surmonter tout ça. »

Je baissai les yeux vers l'eau et jouai avec les bulles.

« Il faut que tu te secoues. Je comprends que tu sois traumatisée, et tu le seras sûrement encore un moment. Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu réagisses, ou tu ne seras jamais heureuse. »

Je l'observai un instant puis baissai de nouveau le regard vers l'eau. Elle soupira et continua de me nettoyer.

Un symptôme commun du Trouble Post Traumatique est les cauchemars. J'avais déjà traversé ça et j'étais presque certaine que cette fois, ce serait pire. Dans un sens, ça l'était. Les rêves étaient bien plus réalistes. Je pouvais sentir le poids de James sur moi. Je pouvais sentir ses mains caresser mon estomac. Je me réveillai en criant, et en me débattant dans mon lit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'haletai et jaillissais littéralement hors du lit. La chambre était vraiment sombre, je n'y voyais rien. Je rampai le long du mur, et me pelotonnai pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose là dehors qui pourrait me faire du mal.

Après quinze minutes assise là, à attendre l'attaque, je réalisai que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je me relevai doucement et allumai la lumière. Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre. Tout venait de mon imagination, je soupirai et serrai mes bras autour de mon buste. Tout mon corps tremblait.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais soudain, je me retrouvai à monter les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Edward. Je ne réalisai même pas ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que j'aie poussé la porte de sa chambre. Son sommeil était agité, et il se tourna face à moi. D'abord, je crus qu'il était endormi alors je commençai à me retourner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bella ? »

Je me glaçai, ne sachant que faire.

Il se leva et vint lentement vers la porte. Je me reculai comme il approchait. Il ne portait qu'un short de basket.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, essayant de penser à un moyen de me sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Je recommençai à acquiescer, quand je sentis l'impression familière de terreur s'immiscer insidieusement par derrière. Mes jambes recommencèrent à trembler.

« Bella ? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » murmurai je.

Il m'observa pendant quelques instants, puis s'écarta un peu. « Tu veux dormir ici ? »

J'examinai sa chambre obscure une seconde, puis fis oui de la tête. Je savais que je serais en sécurité avec Edward. Il s'écarta pour que je puisse entrer.

« Tu peux dormir dans le lit, » me dît il, se dirigeant vers le canapé.

« Non, »avais je paniqué automatiquement. Il se figea où il était et se retourna pour me regarder prudemment. Je me dirigeai vers son lit et pensai à ce que j'étais sur le point de lui demander. « Dors avec moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution. « Tu n'as pas peur que je… tu sais ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, » murmurai je. Je serrai mon buste et fixai le sol. « Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi pour ça. »

Il m'examina méticuleusement pendant un moment, puis accepta. Il enfila un tee-shirt, puis marcha vers le lit. Quand je me fus glissée sous les draps, il monta à côté de moi. Il resta de son côté du lit un très long moment, puis trouva finalement le courage de se rapprocher de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et pressait mon visage contre son tee-shirt. J'inhalais cette odeur familière et me calmai instantanément. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et commença à me caresser le dos d'un mouvement apaisant.

« Chut, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Endors toi .»

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me calmer suffisamment pour dormir. Ce n'était pas simple qu'il y paraît.

Il me fît taire une fois de plus et commença à chanter cette chanson que j'avais déjà entendue une fois.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say _

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine._

Je ne me souvenais pas où j'avais déjà entendu cette chanson, mais elle me calma assez pour me plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Je sais, je sais je radote et me répète mes MERCI à toutes : je vous adoooooore !!!!!!**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Mïya : ****Et oui, il est à croquer maintenant notre Edward ! Je trouve normal de répondre aux reviews, moi : c'est sûrement parce que c'est la première fic que je traduis et que je m'attendais pas à tout ça alors je suis vraiment SUPER RECONNAISSANTE !!! Et c'est aussi pour vous remercier que je poste aussi vite, pour pas vous laisser mariner. Et comme d'hab, à très vite. Bisous.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Merci d'être toujours là et contente que tu aimes, bises.**

**Blandine :**** Et oui, je suis la p'tite sœur de Lucky Luke, je traduis plus vite que mon ombre^^ ! MAlgrè tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est toujours vers Edward qu'elle se tourne…tu verras. A très vite pour la suite, plein de gros bisous.**

**Marion_63 :**** Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me touche énormément car je fais justement beaucoup d'efforts sur ce point là. Alors à très vite, bises.**

**Fleur :**** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, bisous.**

**Mélanie :**** Bienvenue, ravie que ça te plaise, bisous.**

**Lamiss41 :**** Salut Supermiss, pour l'instant la VO en est à 28 chapitres donc on l' a presque rattrapée. Après je ne serais plus seule responsable des délais. Merci beaucoup à toi, t'es géniale ! Bisous.**

**Amel :**** J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé. Navrée que t'aies pas pu lire la VO mais t'en fais pas, je suis là ! Pour une histoire écrite par moi, c'est en projet et je vais pas tarder à m'y mettre. Alors, je compterai sur toi : j'aurai au moins une lectrice ! Un énorme merci pour ton soutien. Gros bisous et à très vite.**

**Roxx : ****Merci beaucoup pour tout, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu, bises.**

**Audrey :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et les courts délais c'est parce que vous le valez bien ! Bises.**

**Nanajolie :**** Ca me fait toujours plaisir qu'on croie que la fic est de moi, je prends ça comme un compliment. J'irais faire un tour sur ta fic dès que possible. Gros bisous.**

**Les personnages sont toujours de S. Meyer et l'histoire de Cullensgirl90.**

**Bonne lecture….**

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

Nous savions tous que je ne sortirais pas de l'attaque de James indemne. Je ne m'étais pas totalement remise de l'attaque d'Edward et c'était il y a presque trois mois. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien de temps il me faudrait pour me remettre de ça ; si jamais je m'en remettais.

C'était difficile pour moi de sortir de cet état de déprime et de traumatisme. Au début, je pensai que je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas l'énergie pour me lever et me déplacer dans la maison, la journée. Certains jours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la force suffisante pour marcher dans la maison et être avec tout le monde et puis, il y avait d'autres jours, où la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de rester au lit toute la journée seule. Carlisle disait que c'était normal.

Ce qui me surprît le plus fût à quel point la famille Cullen était patiente avec moi. Ils n'essayèrent jamais de me forcer à faire quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Si ils savaient que je voulais rester seule, ils n'essayaient pas de me contraindre à être avec du monde. La seule chose qu'ils me faisaient faire c'était manger.

« Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim, Bella, » dît Carlisle, un soir après que j'aie refusé de manger.

Manger était le plus gros problème avec moi. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas manger. La nourriture ne me faisait plus envie. A chaque fois que j'essayais de manger, j'avais mal à l'estomac. La seule raison pour laquelle je mangeais était que j'avais peur qu'ils se mettent en colère si je ne les écoutais pas. J'avais peur que Carlisle perde finalement son sang froid et me frappe pour ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Quelqu'un était toujours assis à table avec moi quand je mangeai. C'était agaçant, mais j'avais appris à les ignorer. La plupart du temps, c'était Alice, Rosalie ou Esmé qui s'asseyaient avec moi. Alice était plus dure à ignorer que les autres car elle me saoulait de paroles. Bien sûr, à ce stade là, j'étais passée pro dans l'art de faire abstraction sa voix. Esmé aussi essayait de me parler lorsque je mangeais, mais je crois qu'elle essayait seulement de me réconforter. Rosalie restait juste assise là et lisait un magasine. Elle ne disait jamais un mot ni ne me regardait.

Après une semaine à avoir fait ça, j'en avais marre de me sentir mal après avoir mangé. J'avais trouvé des astuces pour me débarrasser de la nourriture sans la manger, selon qui était assis avec moi. C'était facile de sortir en cachant de la nourriture quand Rosalie et Alice étaient à table parce qu'elles ne me regardaient pas vraiment. Je faisais comme si je mangeais, puis je faisais glisser les aliments dans ma serviette. Esmé était plus dure à berner car elle me scrutait comme un aigle. En fait, je devais manger quand elle était là. Une fois, je fus vraiment malade après avoir mangé. Je rendis tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. J'en étais rendue au point où je ne pouvais plus manger sans rendre ce que j'ingurgitais.

Carlisle pensa que j'étais nerveuse parce qu'Esmé me regardait, alors il décida de la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Jasper se proposa et s'assît avec moi. Il m'observa tout autant alors ça ne servit à rien.

Après une autre semaine comme celle-ci, j'étais tellement malade d'être malade que je refusai tout simplement de manger.

« Bella, tu dois manger. Tu vas crever de faim, » dît Alice quand je repoussai mon assiette. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me lever. « No-ooon. Tu ne te lèves pas de cette table tant que tu n'as pas mangé toute cette nourriture. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, » marmonnai je, reposant ma tête sur la table.

« Bien, alors arrête d'agir comme tel et mange ton repas. »

Je continuai à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire et se lève. « Rosalie ! » cria-t-elle.

Rosalie essaya de me cajoler pour que je mange, mais ça ne marcha pas non plus. Finalement, elle se lassa et alla chercher Esmé. Au bout du compte, elle abandonna aussi et appela Jasper. J'étais fatiguée d'avoir une lutte de regard avec tous, alors je laissai ma tête reposer sur la table et restai assise là.

« Bella, s'il te plaît arrêtes de réagir comme ça et mange ton repas, »dît il.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de penser à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas manger. Je ne voulais pas encore vomir.

Jasper soupira et appela Emmet qui échoua également. Puis, Carlisle entra et s'assit en face de moi. « Bella, c'est mauvais pour ta santé de t'affamer, »dît il d'une voix sérieuse. Je commençai à compter les tic-tacs des secondes dans ma tête. « Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas avoir envie de manger, mais il le faut. Ce n'est pas une option, Bella. »

Son ton sévère me fît me tendre un peu, mais je refusai de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard sur son visage.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il resta assis là, m'ordonnant de manger avant de finir par soupirer. « Isabella, si tu ne manges pas ça, je serais obligé d'insérer un tube dans ton estomac. Tu as envie de ça ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

« Alors mange ton repas. Ce n'est qu'un sandwich. Si la nourriture solide te rend malade, on va te remettre au régime liquide, mais tu dois manger quelque chose. »

J'attrapai le sandwich. Rien que l'odeur du pain me donna la nausée. Je cachai mon visage de nouveau et fermai les yeux. Carlisle soupira bruyamment et se leva. Je me crispai, en attendant qu'il finisse par s'énerver.

« Tu as une dernière chance de manger ton sandwich, et si il n'est pas mangé d'ici quinze minutes, alors, je te placerai ce tube dans l'estomac. » Je l'entendis s'écarter de la table. « Edward ! »

Il y eût le silence pendant quelques instants, puis j'entendis la chaise en face de moi bouger. « Bella, pourquoi tu fais tant de difficultés ? » demanda Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard furtif et baissai de nouveau les yeux.

Il soupira et se rapprocha un peu de la table. « C'est jambon mayonnaise (**N/T :** Beurk !!!). Je croyais que tu aimais ça. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Bien, tu veux un autre sandwich ? »

Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

Je le sentis tapoter mon épaule. « Bella, regarde moi. » Je relevai un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il avait le sandwich dans les mains. « Tu sais que tu en as envie. » Hein, non. Je le voulais pas. Il poussa le sandwich vers moi. « Regarde, si tu manges ça maintenant, Papa ne sera pas obligé de te poser un tube pour t'alimenter et fais moi confiance, ce truc craint. Si tu manges vraiment vite, tu ne le sentiras même pas. »

Ouais, mais je le vomirais plus tard.

Il me regarda un moment, puis se pencha par-dessus la table. Il prît le sandwich et commença à pousser le bord contre mon visage. Je reculai.

« Allez, Bella. Ouvre. »

Je serrai mes lèvres fermées.

Il ne semblait pas du tout ennuyé par ça. Il se contentait de continuer à le tenir près de mon visage, à proximité de mes lèvres. « Tu sais que tu en as envie. Même le sandwich veut que tu le manges. Il dit « mange moi Bella » » dît il d'une voix bizarre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il le poussa encore vers moi. « Mange moi Bella. »

Je secouai encore une fois la tête.

« Bien alors. J'ai d'autres méthodes. Ouvres pour l'avion. »

« Tu dois être en train de te moquer de moi ? » dis je sèchement, en lui lançant un regard furieux. « J'ai quoi ? Deux ans ? »

Il fît son sourire en coin. « Mange juste ce sandwich Bella. On est là-dessus depuis presque deux heures maintenant. » Il me plaqua pratiquement le sandwich sur le visage. « Et que penses tu du petit train ? »

J'attrapai le sandwich de ses mains et mordais dedans, juste pour le faire taire. Il gloussa. « Et bien, c'était pas si dur que ça ,non ? »

« T'es un abruti, » marmonnai je, enlevant la croûte du pain.

« Mais ça t'a fait manger, non ? »

Je le regardai férocement et finissais la première moitié du sandwich. Quand j'eus fini, je le regardai de nouveau et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu ne vas pas manger la deuxième moitié ? » demanda-t-il, en montrant la deuxième moitié de la tête.

« J'ai pas faim. »

« Si tu as faim, seulement, tu ne le sais pas. Va-t-il falloir que j'utilise encore les méthodes enfantines ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

Il poussa l'assiette vers moi. « Alors mange. Je crois qu'il te reste encore cinq minutes avant que Carlisle te mette ce tube dans l'estomac. »

Je lui lançai un regard plein de colère et me saisissait du sandwich dans l'assiette. Il me regarda avec une expression amusée alors que j'enlevai la croute du pain et mangeai le sandwich.

« Alors, est ce que c'était si difficile ? » dît il en reprenant l'assiette.

« Oui, » grognai je. « Je vais être malade maintenant. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas l'être. Tout se passe là dedans, » dît il en se tapant la tête. « Si tu penses que tu vas être malade, alors tu le seras. Tout est dans ton esprit. Mais je parie que tu ne seras pas malade parce que tu vas être trop occupée à penser à quel point je t'ai agacée en te faisant manger ce sandwich. »

Je lui tirai la langue de manière puérile et disparaissais de la pièce.

« J'adore Thanksgiving, » s'exclama Alice, en sautant partout.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tous les centres commerciaux font de super soldes le lendemain, » dît elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Oh, bien sûr. Je levai les yeux au ciel et retournai mon attention sur le magazine que Rosalie me laissait lire.

« Je déteste le shopping, » marmonnai je, en regardant l'horoscope.

Alice haleta. « Tu détestes le shopping ? » hurla-telle. « Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? Toutes les filles aiment le shopping ! »

« Pas cette fille. »

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras devant son buste. « Bon, et bien nous allons devoir remédier à ça. Tu devras venir avec nous quand nous irons faire les boutiques après Thanksgiving. »

« Quoi le Vendredi Noir ? Pas moyen ! »

« Oh que si ! Ce sera marrant. »

« Drôle pour qui ? » demandai je. « Toi ? »

J'entendis Edward ricaner derrière moi. Il se laissa tomber dans la causeuse à côté du canapé et m'adressa son sourire en coin. « Seuls les fous comme Alice sont prêts à affronter les centres commerciaux le Vendredi Noir. »

Alice me fixa et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. « Tu me traites de folle. C'est pas moi qui suis sous traitement. »

J'aurais été offensée par un tel commentaire, mais Edward se contenta de rire et alluma la télévision.

« C'était pas très sympa, » la corrigeai je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci Bella, » dît Edward, se penchant pour me tapoter le genou. Je m'écartai de lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour cette histoire de sandwich, » maugréai je, rebaissant les yeux sur mon magazine.

« Si il a réussi à te forcer à manger un sandwich, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il devra faire pour Thanksgiving, » dît Alice.

Je fis une grimace. Je n'aimai pas particulièrement Thanksgiving. Si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas, le dernier Thanksgiving fêté en famille s'était terminé avec la dinde jetée à travers la pièce avec le couteau à volaille. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de ce jour férié. De quoi pouviez vous être reconnaissant quand votre vie était pourrie ? Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que répondrais je cette année si quelqu'un demandait « alors, Bella, pour quoi es tu reconnaissante ? »

Et bien, je suppose que ma réponse serait, « Je suis reconnaissante d'être en vie. »

Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre pour cette fête. Au moins, on avait pas cours pendant trois jours.

« Je ne la forcerai plus à manger, » dît Edward d'une voix exaspérée. « Vous savez, si vous arrêtiez de lui prendre la tête avec ça, je suis sûr qu'elle mangerait toute seule. Mais non. Il faut tous que vous vous asseyiez là à la regarder. »

« On est obligés, sinon, elle ne mangerait pas. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé une chance. »

« Whoa, Mary Kate, Ashley, on se calme, » dis je en tournant la page du magazine. Alice me fusilla du regard, mais je l'ignorai. « Vous savez, je suis assise juste ici. Je vous entends parler de moi. »

« Désolé Bella, » dît Edward, posant ses pieds sur le repose pieds.

Alice n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. « Tu viens toujours faire les boutiques avec moi le Vendredi Noir. »

« Euh, non, je ne viens pas. »

« Euh, si, tu viens. »

Je grognai et levai les yeux de mon magazine. « Tu ne peux pas me _forcer _à y aller. »

Les fameux derniers mots.

Le regard sur mon visage me fît les regretter dès que je les eus prononcés. Je regardai Edward en espérant un peu d'aide, mais il souriait. Je me levai d'un bond et me cachai derrière sa chaise.

« Ca ne te protègera pas, » railla Alice.

`Oh si,' voulais je dire. `Tu n'as pas vu mon talent à me camoufler dans de tout petits espaces.'

Je décidai de lui faire une démonstration en plongeant sous la causeuse, et en me roulant en boule dessous afin que personne ne puisse me voir.

« Bon, on a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne fait pas ça quand elle est en colère, » l'entendis je dire.

Edward avait dû l'envoyer balader. « Y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On aura qu' à demander à Emmett de soulever le fauteuil. »

Alice soupira. « Bon, j'ai quelques courses à faire. Il nous faut des décorations pour la table de Thanksgiving. »

« Et tu peux pas recycler celles qu'on a ? » demanda Edward plus pour lui-même.

« On ne peut pas recycler les décorations, Edward. Mon Dieu, Bella et toi formerez peut être le couple parfait. Vous êtes tous les deux complètement paumés. »

« Vas faire les boutiques, Alice, » répliqua-t-il l'air irrité.

Elle continua de balbutier encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je fis méticuleusement glisser ma tête sous le siège. Je sortis accidentellement juste ou se trouvaient les jambes d'Edward.

« Elle est partie ? » murmurai je.

« Pour la journée, » répliqua-t-il. « Elle passe une éternité dans les magasins. Tu devrais être tranquille. »

« Bien. » Je me faufilai comme je pouvais sous la causeuse puis remontai sur le canapé. « Il me faut une meilleure planque. »

« Tu peux te cacher dans ma chambre, » proposa-t-il. « Alice ne penserait pas à chercher dans la pièce sécurisée de mon placard. »

J'acquiesçai et me réinstallai sur le canapé. Je remarquai soudain qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à la maison. En temps normal, il y avait au moins cinq filles par ci par là qui nettoyaient la maison, mais je n'en avais vu que deux aujourd'hui. Puis je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas vu Angela depuis un moment.

« Hé Edward, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Angela ? » demandai je précautionneusement.

Il me lança un regard puis se remît à fixer la télévision. « Elle a eu dix huit ans, » répondît il simplement. Qu'est ce que c'était censé dire ? Il vît mon expression désabusée et décida de développer. « Ici, quand les filles ont dix huit ans, on les renvoie dans le monde réel. Elles sont en âge de prendre soin d'elles même à ce moment là. »

« Mais si elles ne sont pas prêtes ? »

« Alors, on attend jusqu'à ce qu'elles le soient. La plupart ne veulent pas partir parce qu'elles doivent travailler pour elles, mais elles doivent affronter le vrai monde. On ne peut pas les garder ici pour toujours. »

Je hochai la tête et essayai de retourner mon attention sur le magazine . Il ne m'intéressait plus. Je le fermai et regardai Edward.

« En tout cas, pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demandai je.

Edward soupira et coupa le son de la télévision. « En fait, c'est une longue histoire. Tout a commencé avec mes parents. Mon père a rencontré ma mère quand elle avait seize ans. Elle était tombée d'un arbre et s'était cassée la jambe. Il l'a portée jusqu'à sa voiture et l'a ramenée chez elle pour que ses parents puissent l'amener à l'hôpital. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'il la vît avant longtemps. Ils se retrouvèrent cinq ans plus tard alors que mon père était à l'école de médecine. Esmé était toute seule à l'épicerie. Pendant qu'ils se parlaient, Papa se rendît compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Maman avait des bleus partout sur le corps et un de ses yeux était légèrement gonflé. Quand il lui demanda qui l'avait blessée, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire qu'elle était maladroite. Il la suivît jusqu'à chez elle ce soir là et découvrît que son mari la battait. »

« C'est affreux, » murmurai je.

Il fît oui de la tête, le regard dans le vide. « Papa essaya de la convaincre de le quitter, mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle était effrayée de quitter son mari. Papa savait qu'elle finirait par mourir si il ne faisait pas quelque chose, alors une nuit, il décida de passer à l'action. Il attendît que son mari soit parti en ville avec quelques amis, et il l'a kidnappée. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Il l'a kidnappée ? Comment, il tenait un couteau appuyé contre sa gorge et l' a tirée hors de la maison ? »

« Et bien, selon son mari, Maman a été kidnappée. Elle est partie avec Papa librement, mais tout le monde en ville pensait qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, toute sa famille présume qu'elle est morte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques années plus tard, Maman décida qu'elle voulait aider d'autres personnes comme elle. Ils pensèrent aller au Service d'Aide Sociale, mais quelque chose les fît changer d'avis. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi. Une nuit, ma mère a assisté au spectacle d'un homme frappant sa petite fille dans la rue. Elle supplia Papa de faire quelque chose. Alors Papa s'est rendu à la maison de la petite fille et il l'a kidnappée. Il l'a ramenée ici, a pris soin d'elle, l'a aidé à se remettre des nombreuses années de violence qu'elle avait subies, puis, il l'a renvoyée dans le monde réel. Elle est toujours autonome à ce jour. En fait, elle est dans le genre Directrice d'une grande société. Elle nous envoie une carte de Noël chaque année avec une photo de sa famille dessus.

« Alors…c'est juste devenu une habitude ? » supposai je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Plus ou moins. Certaines filles n'écoutaient pas, alors ils devaient les forcer. Papa utilisait la peur comme méthode pour les faire écouter, parce que c'est la seule chose que certaines de ces filles comprenaient. Elles ne connaissaient ni la compassion, ni l'amour. Tout ce qu'elles connaissaient était la haine et la colère. Alors il a utilisé ça pour les faire l'écouter et puis il leur a montré doucement mais sûrement qu'il n'allait pas leur faire de mal. Il est sorti et a kidnappé les filles lui-même pendant dix ans, puis par la suite, Esmé et lui nous avaient tous les trois. A cause de ce que nous faisions, nous devions déménager régulièrement. On ne pouvait pas rester dans le même état plus d'un an. Finalement, Papa a décidé d'engager deux personnes qui s'occuperaient du kidnapping à sa place.

« On pensait qu'on pouvait faire confiance à James et Laurent pour faire ce travail, mais ils n'étaient pas très fiables. Ils ont commencé à faire des erreurs et à enlever des enfants qui n'étaient pas réellement maltraités. Parfois, ils les blessaient. Papa pensait à les laisser partir, spécialement après qu'ils t'aient amené avec les deux autres filles. Ils étaient négligents. Ils auraient dû choisir un autre moment pour faire leur job. »

« Vous avez comploté mon enlèvement ? » demandai je complètement confuse.

Il m'observa un moment. « Ils t'ont trouvée, puis, ils ont envoyé des preuves à Carlisle pour voir si il acceptait. Quand il les a eues, il a donné son feu vert. Ils étaient censés attendre que tu sois seule et t'emmener. Ils avaient pour consigne stricte de ne prendre personne d'autre, mais bien sûr, ils n'ont pas écouté. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « On avait décidé d'arrêter après toi. Les gens en ville devenaient suspicieux, alors c'était plus sûr pour nous d'arrêter. »

« Alors vous n'allez plus kidnapper de filles ? » demandai je prudemment.

Edward resta silencieux un instant, puis secoua la tête. « Non, on en a fini avec ça. La mort de tes deux amies a vraiment chamboulé Esmé. Elle ne veut plus qu'on remette qui que ce soit en danger de la sorte . »

« Mais…pourquoi vous les avez pas juste laissé partir ? »

« Si on les avait laissé partir, elles auraient parlé pour toi. J'ai dix neuf ans, Bella. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie dans un asile. »

« Mais ce que vous faisiez tous…c'est mal. J'en étais à un point où je croyais que vous alliez me tuer. »

Son regard repartît dans le vague. « J'ai eu tort de vouloir te dominer comme je l'ai fait. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été si stupide, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Il soupira. « Pour me prouver à moi-même, je suppose. Je n'ai pas … d'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'avais tort et je sais que j'avais tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de la sorte…et si je pouvais changer ça, tu sais que je le ferais sur le champ. »

« Je sais, » murmurai je.

« Je voulais simplement que tu m'aimes comme Rosalie aime Emmett. On peut voir de l'adoration dans ses yeux… et je voulais ça. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas avoir ça en tapant sur quelqu'un, » lui dis je doucement. « Tu dois le mériter. »

« Je le sais maintenant. J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt. Les choses auraient peut être été différentes. »

Je pensai à ça pendant un moment. « Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu penses que si tu n'avais pas été si dominateur Lauren et Jessica seraient toujours vivantes ? Ou que James n'aurait pas essayé de me violer ? »

Il mordilla ses lèvres en méditant là-dessus. « Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais penser que ça aurait été différent, mais je ne pense pas que les choses puissent l'être. La décision de Lauren et de Jessica de s'en aller n'avait rien à voir avec mon côté dominateur. Ca t'a empêché de partir avec elles, mais ça n'avait absolument aucun lien avec elles. Elles ont pris leur propre décision, tu comprends ? »

Je hochai la tête et baissai les yeux sur mes genoux. « Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'enfuir mais elles ne m'ont pas écoutée. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû les tuer. J'aurais dû les endormir et les ramener à la maison. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demandai je à voix haute, pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il remua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te dire ça. »

J'acquiesçai. « Je comprends,» dis je à voix basse. Il observa ses doigts longuement puis soupira. « Qu'est ce que je vais devenir, Edward ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, sans relever les yeux.

« Comme, qu'est ce que vous tous allez faire de moi ? Est-ce que vous allez me garder ici ? Est-ce que vous me laisserez partir quand j'aurai dix huit ans ? »

« Je crois que c'est à toi de décider, » dît il tout bas. « Si tu veux partir, je suppose qu'on te laissera partir. On ne peut pas te garder ici. »

« Si vous pouvez, » murmurai je. « Vous l'avez déjà fait. »

« C'était différent. Tu aurais pu te précipiter à la police. Dans deux ans…il se pourrait que non. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi de décider. Tu pourrais vouloir rester, » dît il. Il avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Tu pourrais considérer cet endroit comme ta maison d'ici là. »

« Comment pourrais je, Edward ? » dis je avec précaution. « Après tout ce que j'ai enduré ici, comment pourrais je considérer cet endroit comme mon foyer ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'essaierai pas de t'en empêcher si tu veux partir, je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant pour mon père. »

« Alors ce n'est pas vraiment une option pour moi ? » réalisai je.

« Si, ça l'est. Il faut juste que tu saches comment bien jouer tes cartes. »Il m'adressa un regard assuré, comme si il me mettait en garde d'écouter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Si mon père pense que tu es guérie et que tu n'iras pas courir à la police, il te laissera partir librement. Si il n'est pas convaincu, il te gardera ici jusqu'à ce que tu y repenses à deux fois. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que personne ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

« Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père lever la main sur une des filles qui soient rentrée dans cette maison. J'aimerais croire qu'il est aussi bon qu'il en a l'air, mais on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens. »

« Tu penses qu'il les tue ? » murmurai je, sentant la peur refaire surface.

Il me regarda avec une expression d'inquiétude. « Jessica et Lauren ont été les premières filles qu'on ait enlevées qui aient jamais été tuées. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » J'acquiesçai. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. « Qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu pouvais partir d'ici ? »

Je soupirai et étirai mes bras. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je retournerais à l'école, diplôme, aller à la fac, trouver un job, encore un diplôme et je trouverais un travail permanent. »

« Le mariage ne fait pas partie du programme ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine., mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était curieux.

Je me mordais les lèvres nerveusement. « Je n'ai plus confiance en les hommes, » murmurai je.

« Tu es bien avec les hommes de cette maison. »

« Mais je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de quelqu'un que je rencontrerais par hasard dans la rue. »

« Bien sûr que non, » convint il. « Juste par pure curiosité ; que penses tu de nous ? »

C'était la seule question que j'espérais qu'il ne poserait pas.

« On a déjà parlé de ça Edward. »

« Je sais, mais les choses ont changé. Je suis juste curieux de savoir où on en est maintenant. »

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. « Tu es mon ami. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour me protéger des autres et que tu ne me feras pas de mal toi-même. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

« Ce que je veux entendre et la vérité sont deux choses totalement différentes, Bella. Ce que je voulais t'entendre dire était ; je suis follement amoureuse de toi, Edward. Je veux porter tes bébés.» Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. « Mais la vérité …c'est tout ce qui compte. Si tu n'es pas prête et même si tu n'es jamais prête, je dois vivre avec ça. Je continue de penser que tu es la plus belle fille sur laquelle mes yeux se soient jamais posés, mais au bout du compte, c'est ce que tu penses toi qui nous fera ou nous brisera. » **(T/N : **En tout cas, moi, là je craaaaaaque !!!!)

« Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? » murmurai je.

Son regard se perdît dans la pièce. « J'aimerais tellement ça…mais comme je l'ai dit, au final, ça ne ramène pas à ce que je veux. Une seule personne ne peut pas faire un couple. Il faut être deux dans l'équation. Si tu ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments, je dois m'en prendre à moi. C'est quelque chose avec quoi je dois vivre. »

« Tu me fais sentir coupable. »

« Ne le sois pas. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. » Il soupira bruyamment. « J'aurais simplement aimé…te rencontrer d'une autre manière. D'une manière normale. »

« Moi aussi. Tu peux pas savoir. Ca pourrait peut être marcher au bout du compte. »

Il m'observa un moment, puis tapota l'accoudoir du fauteuil. « Ca pourrait. Je dois euhh…aller faire quelque chose, » dît il en secouant la tête. Il monta les escaliers quasiment en courant et ferma sa porte.

Je soupirai et pressai ma tête contre les coussins du canapé.

Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes…peu importe. C'était la vie qu'on m'avait donnée, et je devrais bien faire avec. Ma vie, maintenant, allait être agréable si j'en décidais ainsi. J'avais le choix entre bouder pendant deux ans et supplier Carlisle de me relâcher, ou je pouvais apprendre à accepter ma vie ici et être heureuse comme ça.

Si on me donnait le choix maintenant entre partir ou rester, il n'y aurait qu'une chose qui m'empêcherait de franchir ces portes en courant. Et ça pourrait suffire à m'arrêter.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, c'est simple je l'adore…**

**Alors donnez moi votre avis.**

**Gros bisous et bonne nuit.**

**Vanessa**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou tout le monde, si vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent, je pense que vous devriez adorer celui-ci, Gros bisous !!!!!!!!**

**Réponse aux non-inscrites :**

**Lamiss41 ****: Je savais que ça te plairait et tu vas adorer celui là, bises.**

**Bébé23 :**** Je vais vite parce que vous me gâtez avec vos reviews, alors voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Sc76 :****Bienvenue et merci beaucoup mais je ne fais que traduire une super fic de Cullensgirl90. Bises.**

**Audrey :**** Merci d'avoir relu ma traduction et contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue. Bises.**

**Habswifes : ****Merci, tu verras, celle-ci est très bien aussi !**

**Sophiebélier :**** C'est une question que je me pose sans arrêt. Bisous.**

**Mïya : ****Moi aussi je veux bien lui dire tout ça à Edward ! Bah la chose qui empêcherait Bella de quitter les Cullen, je crois que ça commence par Ed et que ça finit par Ward. Merci à toi et bisous, bisous.**

**Amel :****Merci beaucoup et pour ta fiction sache que tout ce qui concerne Rob m'intéresse lol alors je la lirai avec plaisir. Bisous.**

**Blandine :**** Et tu vas voir celui là…il te donne raison !**

**Fleur :**** Merci, merci, voilà la suite, bises.**

**Amélie : ****Oui, elle commence à admettre qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Merci beaucoup pour tout, je t'adore. Bisous.**

**Cilceferret ****: merci beaucoup, bisous.**

**Et voilà la suite tant attendue….**

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

Alice avait amené la décoration de Thanksgiving à un tout autre niveau.

La maison était recouverte de décorations automnales. Chaque table était décorée d'un petit panier rempli de pommes de pin, de feuilles, de glands, etc. C'était comme si l'automne avait pris possession de la maison.

Tout le monde semblait excité au sujet de la famille qui venait nous rendre visite, à part Edward. On aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Le jour où nos invités étaient censés arriver, Alice força tout le monde à s'habiller en couleurs automnales. Je dus porter un sweat marron foncé et un jeans sombre.

« Je voulais te faire mettre une robe mais je me doutais que tu protesterais, » dît Alice.

Rosalie, Esmé et Alice étaient toutes vêtues de robes. Mais elles avaient toutes l'air parfaites dedans. Mes jambes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Rosalie. Elles étaient courtes, pleines de bleus et avaient des cicatrices dues à mes flagellations.

Les garçons portaient tous des chemises à boutons et des pantalons foncés ou kaki.

J'eus le souffle coupé quand je vis Edward en kaki. Il était parfait. Je rougissais en réalisant ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser et baissai mes yeux vers le sol. Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon attitude. Il était trop occupé à tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai je, rassemblant assez de courage pour lever les yeux

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Les Dénali arrivent aujourd'hui. » Dît il en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne les aimes pas ? » supposai je.

« Oh, non, ils sont super. C'est juste qu'une de leur fille a l'idée fixe de se coller à moi. »

Il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward Cullen dans cet état. J'avais vu à peu près toutes les émotions passer sur son visage, mais je n'avais pas vu la gêne auparavant.

« Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? » fus je obligée de demander.

Il me fit face. « Peut être quand j'étais au lycée. Mais maintenant, c'est juste exécrable. » Il se frotta le visage et continua de marcher nerveusement. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de la repousser… » Il s'arrêta soudainement et me regarda. « Bella, est ce que je peux te demander de faire quelque chose qui pourrait te mettre légèrement mal à l'aise. »

Je l'examinai un instant. « Je…Je suppose que oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire si ça te dérange, mais ce ne sera que pour quelques jours. »

« De quoi s'agit il, Edward ? »

Il continuait de me regarder comme si il essayait de savoir si il devait me demander ou non. « J'aurais besoin que tu agisses comme si nous étions mariés. Attends, écoutes moi avant de répondre quoi que ce soit ; les Dénalis sont les seuls à connaître notre mode de vie. Ils savent qu'Emmett et Jasper ont épousé des filles qu'on avait emmenées ici, et ils m'ont mis la pression pour que je me trouve une femme. Si tu te comportes comme ma femme pendant quelques jours, peut être que Tanya ne m'embêtera pas. »

« Ta femme ? » murmurai je.

« Bon, peut être pas ma femme… petite amie, peut être ? » demanda-t-il, me regardant avec une expression pleine d'espoir. « Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te faire sentir gênée. Tu n'aurais pas à m'embrasser ou des trucs de ce genre. J'ai juste besoin que tu agisses comme si nous étions un couple pendant quelques jours, c'est tout. »

Je me mordillai les lèvres alors que j'essayai de penser à tout ça. Ca pourrait être une vraiment mauvaise idée, mais quel mal est ce que ça pourrait me faire ? Rien. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était agir comme si Edward était mon petit ami. Et alors ? J'appréciai Edward. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour savoir qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il ne me ferait rien faire qui me mettrait dans l'embarras. Le plus que nous aurions à faire serait sûrement de nous tenir la main, et il se pourrait qu'il passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je pouvais supporter ça.

« Bella ? » dît Edward, me sortant de mes pensées. « Si cette idée te pose problème, je le comprends parfaitement. »

« Non, je réfléchissais seulement, » dis je , en tirant une peau morte de mes lèvres. « C..Ca me gêne pas. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

« Ouais. Je veux dire…Je peux supporter ça, je pense. »

Soudain, il m'attrapa et me serra fort contre lui. « Merci, Bella ! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! » Il me serrait si fort qu'il me broyait le dos.

« Edward ! » m'étranglai je. « Je peux plus respirer. »

« Oh, désolé. » Il me relâcha rapidement. « Tu ne sais pas combien ça me touche. »

« Elle est si insupportable ? »je ne pus pas m'empêcher de poser la question.

Il ouvrît la bouche pour répondre mais il fut stoppé avant de pouvoir émettre un son. « Edward ! » appelait Esmé du rez de chaussée. « Ils sont là. »

« Merde, » ronchonna-t-il. Il soupira et passa une main dans se cheveux. « D'accord, sérieusement, tu n'as pas à faire ça, si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Edward, je ne suis pas si fragile. Je ne vais pas tomber dans un état spasmodique juste parce que tu me tiens la main ou autre. »

Il acquiesça et prît une profonde inspiration. « Ok. On fait ça alors. »

Il me tendit sa main. Je l'observai pendant une seconde avant de lui permettre d'engloutir la mienne. Elle était si grande et chaude. J'aurais cru que ce serait bizarre de tenir la main de la personne qui vous avait déjà maltraitée, mais ça allait. C'était même agréable.

Edward m'emmena dehors jusqu'à l'allée puis s'arrêta pour que je puisse prendre la mesure de la situation. Il y avait un groupe de personnes dans le petit salon. Il y avait deux adultes qui semblaient être originaires d'Espagne ou d'un autre pays étranger, et trois filles. Toutes les filles étaient blondes sauf une.

« Viens, » murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et descendit les escaliers à sa suite. La femme brune sourît quand elle nous vit. « Edward ! Mi nino ! Comment vas-tu ? », demanda-t-elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Edward relâcha ma main pour l'enlacer. « Mon dieu, tu t'es transformé en un beau jeune homme. Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir du mal à contenir toutes les jeunes filles envieuses à distance, Carlisle. »

Carlisle se força à sourire. « C'est un défi. »

Edward rît. « C'est bon de te revoir, Carmen. Quoi de neuf ? »

Elle sourît et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille. « Tu as un garçon si poli, Esmé, »dît elle avec un sourire sincère. On aurait dit que ces gens n'avaient jamais vu Edward au pire de lui même . Bien sûr, j'étais certaine qu'il avait bien maîtrisé son caractère quand ils étaient là… ou Carlisle l'avait caché d'eux.

Je fus littéralement bousculée du passage alors qu'une traînée rouge se jetait sur Edward. Si Emmett ne s'était pas tenu à côté de moi, je me serais affalée par terre. Il me rattrapa par la taille avant que je ne tombe.

Edward recula même de quelques pas trébuchant. Il avait une grande gigasse accrochée à son torse. Elle avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens et sa peau était pâle.

« Oh, Edward ! Tu m'as manqué ! » cria la fille.

Edward eût un mouvement de recul et essaya poliment d'éloigner cette fille de son corps. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tanya, » réussît il à articuler en suffoquant.

Oh, alors c'était Tanya. Je pouvais comprendre qu'Edward voulait l'éviter. Elle était partout sur lui ! Elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et ses bras agrippés à sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de le baiser ou quoi.

« Tanya, lâche le, »la réprimanda l'homme à côté de Carmen.

Tanya se laissa glisser d'Edward et sourît. Elle était vraiment belle. Avec des regards pareils, j'étais surprise qu'Edward la rejette. Oui, son comportement était horripilant, mais elle était jolie. Je pensais que les garçons avaient tendance à regarder au-delà de ça.

« Et qui est ce ? » demanda Carmen, en me souriant.

Je bougeai timidement derrière Edward. Carlisle s'éclaircit la voix.

« C'est notre nouvelle enfant adoptive, Bella, » dît il.

L'homme regarda entre Edward et moi, puis fronça les sourcils. « Comment as-tu pu Carlisle ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Comment as-tu pu la donner à ton fils comme ça ? »

« Je ne la lui ai pas donnée, Eléazar, » répliqua Carlisle, apparemment offensé. « Je ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses. Tu le sais. »

Mais il l'avait fait. Il m'avait donnée à Edward alors que j'avais quinze ans.

« Bella n'est pas ma femme, » le corrigea Edward. Il attrapa ma main et me plaqua doucement contre lui. Il entoura ma taille de son bras d'un geste protecteur. « C'est notre petite sœur. »

« Oh, » dît Eléazar en rougissant. « Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai juste supposé »

« C'est bon, » dît Carlisle, en souriant. « C'était une erreur justifiée. Tu es pardonné. »

Je balayai la pièce du regard pour voir les autres filles de la famille m'observer avec un air sceptique. Tanya plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Génial. Ils croyaient tous que j'étais une trainée et que je couchais avec mon « frère. »

« Et si on vous aidait à déballer vos bagages, » suggéra Esmé, brisant le silence pesant. Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur. Edward soupira de soulagement dès qu'ils furent partis.

« Pourvu que ça la tienne la distance, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je pensais qu'ils savaient pour votre mode de vie, » dis je.

Il me tira jusqu'au canapé et me fît m'assoir à côté de lui. « Ils savent, mais normalement, les filles que nous amenons ici sont plus âgées. Alice et Rosalie avaient dix huit ans quand elles se sont mariées. »

J'acquiesçai. « Alors est ce qu'on va quand même…tu sais ? »

Il me fît son sourire en coin. « Faire semblant ? » Je fis oui de la tête. « Laisse toi guider, ça ira. »

Tanya avait amené le flirt avec Edward à un tout autre niveau.

Quand tout le monde eût déballé ses affaires, ils vinrent dans le salon pour s'assoir et discuter. Tanya s'effondra sur le canapé à côté d'Edward et sourît. « Quoi de neuf, Edward ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait opérer de la tête. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Euh…oui, c'est vrai. Je vais bien, malgré tout, » dît il prudemment. Il enroula son bras étroitement autour de ma taille.

Les deux autres filles Kate et Irina, remarquèrent ça, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Je suis sûre qu'elles avaient remarqué qu'il était plus affectueux qu'un frère normal ne le serait. Leurs regards me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Tanya promena soudain une main sur le bras d'Edward. « Ooh, tu t'es entraîné, » ronronna-t-elle.

Edward baissa les yeux sur sa main nerveusement. « Euh, oui. C'est un bon défouloir. »

Elle ricana. « Je connais un autre moyen pour évacuer le stress. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce, à part Tanya bien sûr, frissonna visiblement. Pourquoi disait elle cela devant ses propres sœurs et les frères et sœurs d'Edward ?

« Alors, Bella, d'où viens tu ? » demanda Tanya, baissant les yeux sur ses ongles parfaitement limés.

Je regardai Edward, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comme je ne répondais pas, elle leva les yeux vers moi. « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu sais pas d'où tu viens ? »

« Tanya, laisse la tranquille, » cracha Rosalie. « Si elle ne veut pas te le dire, elle n'est pas obligée. »

Tanya lança un regard à Rosalie mais l'ignora cependant. Edward me fît oui de la tête, me disant ainsi que je pouvais lui dire la vérité.

« Je viens de Forks, » marmonnai je, baissant les yeux vers le canapé.

« Forks ? Mais c'est où ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward grondait. Je posai ma main sur son genou pour qu'il se calme. « C'est dans l'état de Washington. »

Tanya acquiesça mais ne sembla pas intéressée outre mesure. Soudain, elle se mit à sourire et posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward. Je sentis la prise d'Edward sur ma taille se resserrer aussitôt.

« Edward, allons nous promener. J'adore regarder les feuilles par ici à cette époque de l'année. Elles sont si belles. » Sa main commença à remonter encore et encore. Edward l'empoigna avant qu'elle ne puisse monter encore plus haut.

« Il fait vraiment froid dehors, » dît il nerveusement, repoussant sa main. « Tu ne penses pas ? »

Tanya lui adressa un sourire aguicheur et se rapprocha. « Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de se réchauffer. »

« Il y a des Hothands* dans la cuisine, » lui dis je. Je savais ce qu'elle sous entendait. Je n'étais pas idiote.

Elle me fusilla du regard. « Quel âge as-tu Bella ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Seize ans, » lui répondis je, en haussant les épaules.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle se servît de sa deuxième main pour caresser le bras d'Edward. « Allez, Edward. Sortons d'ici et faisons quelque chose de marrant. »

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée de ce long voyage ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. J'adore les longs voyages. »

Oh.

« Et voyager sur les montagnes russes, c'est bon ? » plaisantai je. Je frôlai avec douceur le genou d'Edward avec le mien. « Je ne peux pas faire de montagnes russes. J'ai l'estomac fragile. »

« Oh, c'est tellement dommage. » Tanya n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. « Allez, Eddie. Allons y. » Elle le tira par le bras, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Euh, je préfère traîner ici un moment, » dît il en éloignant son bras. « Je n'ai pas vu Kate et Irina depuis si longtemps… On a tous du temps à rattraper. »

Les deux blondes sur l'autre canapé sourirent. « Oui, Tanya, on a besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, » dît l'une d'entre elles.

Leur sœur fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras devant elle. Elle releva un peu sa poitrine, mais Edward ne le remarqua même pas. Il était trop occupé à parler avec Kate et Irina. Tanya me fixait pendant tout ce temps. Ses yeux allaient du bras d'Edward autour de ma taille à mon visage. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation, mais elle était presque impossible à ignorer. Je devais sembler énervée car Edward me serra deux fois contre lui pour m'apaiser.

« Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, » annonçai je quand je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. « Quelqu'un d'autre veut quelque chose ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête alors je me retirai rapidement dans la cuisine. Je soupirai en attrapant une carafe de limonade dans le réfrigérateur. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment Edward pouvait supporter Tanya. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur lui. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir bruyamment la voix. Je levai les yeux pour voir Tanya qui se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir, en me dévisageant.

« Sers moi de ça, » ordonna-t-elle, me tendant sa tasse.

Je la fixai et éloignai la tasse d'elle. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » marmonnai je.

Elle poussa un grognement. « S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas comme si nous étions au même niveau. Je sais ce que tu es. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai je catégoriquement.

« Tu es un morceau de chair fraîche sans importance que les Cullen ont recueilli parce qu'ils avaient pitié de toi. Avant ça, tu vivais sans doute dans un village de mobil homes délabrés faisant la pute avec tous les spécimens masculins à ta portée. Tes parents étaient sûrement des drogués qui devaient te battre sans arrêt parce qu'ils savaient qu'en grandissant tu deviendrais quelque chose de merdique et sans importance comme eux. »

Je fermai les yeux à moitié. « Tu fais trop de suppositions, » lui dis je, en lui tournant le dos. Je versai de la limonade dans sa tasse. « Avant tout, je ne suis pas de la chair fraîche, je vivais dans un vrai quartier et dans une vraie maison qui avait deux chambres. Oui, ma mère était une droguée, mais mon père était un homme respectable. Et ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'étais sans importance parce que j'ai toujours travaillé dur alors je n'aurais jamais fini avec une vie comme celle de ma mère. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi qu'il en soit. Rêve autant que tu veux, gamine, parce que maintenant, les rêves c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. »

Je sentis mon sang bouillir. Je serrai le poing de la main droite. Je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler. La boisson que je tenais de ma main gauche commença à vibrer.

« Edward ne craquera jamais pour une fille misérable comme toi. Laisse tomber. » Elle me fît un petit sourire satisfait alors que je m'approchai d'elle poing serré. « Vas y , frappe moi. Ils ne croiront jamais un mot de ce que tu racontes de toute façon. Ils ne te croiront pas face à moi. »

Je me mordais la lèvre pour me retenir de lui hurler dessus. Soudain, ma main « glissa » et toute la limonade se renversa sur son joli chemisier. Elle hurla et fît un bond en arrière.

« C'est impressionnant que tu te sentes obligée de rabaisser les autres pour te sentir mieux. Je suis vraiment navrée pour toi, Tanya, » lui dis je, en me reculant loin d'elle. « Peut être qu'un jour l'information arrivera à franchir l'épaisseur de ton crâne, comme quoi le simple fait d'être née dans une famille riche et avec deux parents qui t'aiment, ne veut pas dire que tu vailles mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Ca veut juste dire que t'as une vie agréable. »

Je tournai les talons et disparaissais de la maison, sachant que des gens viendraient en courant ameutés par les cris de Tanya. Elle leur dirait certainement que je lui avais jeté la boisson dessus sans aucune raison. Ils prendraient peut être son parti, ou peut être pas. Peut être qu'ils sauraient qu'elle m'avait poussée à bout.

Je courais jusqu'à la grange quand j'entendis ses cris stridents provenant de la cuisine. Plusieurs chevaux s'ébrouèrent et ruèrent quand j'entrais en courant. Ils sentaient ma peur.

J'escaladai rapidement l'échelle et rampai dans le foin. Ils ne viendraient jamais me chercher ici.

_« Rêves autant que tu veux, gamine,_ _parce que maintenant, les rêves c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. »_

Ses mots m'atteignaient plus profondément qu'elle nele saurait jamais. Rêves autant que tu veuxparce que maintenant, les rêves c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. C'était quelque chose qu'on m'avait répété toute ma vie. Ma mère hébétée par l'alcool avait l'habitude de me répéter inlassablement que je finirais simplement comme elle ; une femme au foyer nulle qui n'avait pas de travail et qui resterait assise toute la journée à s'injecter des drogues dans les veines. A son avis, j'aurais quitté le lycée pour mon seizième anniversaire parce que je serais enceinte. J'aurais couché avec tous les junkies de l'école. Quelqu'un m'aurait fait essayer la coke, l'héroïne ou les métamphétamines, et je deviendrais accro. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'en procurer. Je coucherais avec n'importe qui pour de la drogue.

Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été kidnappée. Je serais peut être devenue une pute pour du crack comme le pensait ma mère. J'aurais peut être été dans les dix meilleures de ma classe. J'aurais peut être été populaire. J'aurais peut être eu mon diplôme et allée à la fac et je serais devenue quelqu'un de brillant. Qui sait ? Qui cela intéresse-t-il ? C'était la vie qu'on m'avait donnée. En ce qui me concerne, j'allais passer le reste de ma vie ici. J'allais vivre dans cet énorme ranch avec une famille extrêmement riche. Peut être que j'évoluerais et apprendrais à aimer Edward plus que comme un ami. Peut être que je finirais par l'épouser un jour et nous fonderions notre propre famille. Peut être qu'il finirait par se lasser du style de vie de sa famille et qu'un jour, nous nous sauverions.

Je soupirai et me pelotonnai dans le foin.

Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que rêver. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que mon futur soit heureux. Peut être le serait il . Peut être aurais je ma fin heureuse.

Le côté triste de la vie c'est que tout le monde n'a pas une fin heureuse.

J'essayai de dormir, mais il faisait trop froid dehors. Je m'enveloppai dans une des épaisses couvertures qu'ils avaient entreposé dans la grange. Ils étaient toujours à ma recherche. Je pouvais entendre les Cullen m'appeler.

Après que Tanya ait commencé à hurler, tous les garçons étaient sortis en courant pour me chercher. Carlisle supposait que j'étais partie. J'entendis la voiturette rugir au démarrage. Je ne m'étais pas techniquement échappée, alors ils n'auraient pas à me tuer. Je ne faisais que me cacher. Que feraient ils quand ils me trouveraient ? Finiraient ils par perdre leur sang-froid parce que j'avais humilié Tanya ? Feraient ils preuve de compassion et de compréhension ? Je savais que ça ne gênerait pas Edward. Il détestait Tanya. Il avait probablement ri à la vue de ce que j'avais fait. Mais Tanya avait probablement déformé la vérité . Elle leur avait probablement dit que j'avais fait plus que juste lui balancer de la limonade.

J'écoutais le son de leurs voix qui s'éloignaient. Au début, j'entendis mon nom être appelé de si nombreuses fois que j'étais presque sortie de ma cachette juste pour leur demander de se taire. Mais au lieu de retourner au chaud à la maison, j'étais restée recroquevillée dans la grange sous une épaisse couverture.

« Bella ? »

Je retins mon souffle quand j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la grange.

« Bella ? »

Je tirai la couverture sur ma tête, espérant que peu importe qui était en bas, il ne me voie pas. Heureusement, ils partirent après avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Je sortais ma tête de la couverture pour reprendre ma respiration. Je criai presque quand quelque chose me sauta dessus. Un faible « miaou » surgît de derrière moi. Je tendais la main dans mon dos et y attrapai un minuscule chaton. Il miaula de nouveau et frotta sa tête contre mon nez. Je déposai délicatement le chaton sur le sol, et il revint vers moi. J'autorisai le chaton à venir se rouler contre moi et à s'installer pour la nuit, avoir de la compagnie ne me dérangeait pas. Finalement, je me pelotonnai avec lui et essayai de m'endormir.

« Bella ? Bella, réveille toi, » résonna une douce voix au dessus de moi.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir qui était au dessus de moi. Tout mon corps tremblait violemment. Il faisait si froid.

Edward me prît dans ses bras avec douceur et me plaqua contre son torse. Il était si chaud. Je me pelotonnai contre lui et pressai mon visage contre sa poitrine.

« Ca va, chérie. Je te tiens, » murmura-t-il, me serrant contre lui. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Il caressa mes cheveux alors qu'il me portait pour descendre l'échelle. Je fermai les yeux et inhalai son odeur. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et me déposa dans son lit chaud.

« Tu veux un bain chaud ? »

J'acquiesçai faiblement et me glissai sous les draps . Il fût parti quelques instants puis revint avec une serviette. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bains et me laissa pour que je puisse me changer. Les bulles étaient si denses que je pouvais m'étendre dans la baignoire complètement nue et il ne verrait rien. Je me laissai glisser dans l'eau chaude et m'y assit un moment.

Edward entra quelques instants plus tard. Il sourît faiblement en me voyant.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et fermai les yeux. « C'est vraiment très agréable. »

« Bien. » Il s'assît au bord de la baignoire.

« Tu es en colère après moi ? » murmurai je.

Il fronça les sourcils. « En colère contre toi ? Pourquoi serais je en colère contre toi ? »

« Parce que… J'ai jeté cette boisson sur Tanya. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Non. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Tu l'es ? » Il acquiesça. « Je pensais que tout le monde m'en voudrait. »

« Non, Bella, » dît il. Ses yeux verts s'adoucirent. « On est fiers de toi. Tous. Si quelqu'un t'insulte, on veut que tu sois capable de te défendre toi-même. » Il s'approcha de la baignoire et commença à me caresser les cheveux. « Bella, regarde moi. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux verts. Pendant un moment, je ne pus plus respirer. Ses yeux étaient si sombres et si doux. Ils étaient si beaux.

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Ne laisse jamais, au grand jamais, personne te dire que tu ne vaux rien. Ne laisse personne te dire que tes rêves ne se réaliseront pas. Tu m'entends ? »

J'acquiesçai lentement.

Il passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule et attrapa le shampooing. Il en versa dans sa main, puis commença à me masser le cuir chevelu. C'était si agréable. Je fermai les yeux et me contentai d'apprécier cette sensation. Dès qu'il eût fini de me laver les cheveux, il versa de l'eau chaude sur ma tête. C'était encore très agréable. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir plonger un gant dans l'eau chaude. Je me senti parfaitement détendue alors qu'il me lavait le visage. Ses mains étaient si douces.

Soudain, son visage fût très proche du mien. J'eus le souffle coupé. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu. Ses lèvres étaient si proches. Si je bougeais d'un centimètre, nos lèvres se toucheraient.

Il baissa ses yeux sur moi et me couvait du regard. Je me mordillai la lèvre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

« Bella ? » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

J'acquiesçai hébétée.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Je sentis comme un courant électrique parcourir mon corps. C'était un baiser rapide, mais il avait un goût de paradis.

***Hothands : **Sorte de sachets qui une fois ouverts sont comme une sorte de mini bouillotes

**ATTENTION PUB !!!!!**

Pour celles qui seraient en manque de lemon et je les comprends, je vous conseille 2 super fics de Dawn266 : Biology et Sex Toy. Elles sont super !!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**On a dépassé les 1000 reviews et je n'aurais jamais cru ça en commençant cette traduction !!!**

**Presque 100 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, comme quoi les baisers, ça vous manquaient !**

**Alors un ENORME MERCI à vous toutes et aussi à celles qui me mettent en alerte ou en favorites !!!! Bisous.**

**Twilight-fan-83 : ****Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de traduire cette fic ! Voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Carlie : ****Merci****beaucoup à toi, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Sophiebélier :**** oui, c'était long à venir mais ça y est !**

**Mélanie :**** Merci beaucoup, bisous.**

**Audrey :**** Il me reste encore 1 chapitre à traduire en stock après celui là mais je pense que le 29° ne va pas tarder. Et je cherche aussi de quoi vous faire patienter… Bisous.**

**Mïya : ****Voilà, voilà la suite mais petit bémol, après il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à traduire et il faudra attendre le bon vouloir de l'auteur. Bisous.**

**Amel :**** Coucou Miss, J'espère que t'as pas trop attendu ! Par contre, impossible d'ouvrir ta fic, ça m'énerve ! Bisous.**

**Ana : ****Contente de t'aider à aller bosser avec le sourire, merci à toi . Bisous.**

**Blandine : ****Coucou ma belle, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, c'est extra : j'adore ça !!! Moi aussi, je referais bien le portrait à Tanya mais au moins (un peu) grâce à elle, ils ont échangé leur premier baiser ! Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses : pour t'inscrire c'est facile, surtout si tu comprends l'anglais, lol. Pour t'inscrire, il faut cliquer en haut à droite sur Sign Up, tu complètes en sachant que Pen Name c'est pseudo et ça y est ! Si tu as besoin de plus d'aide sur le fonctionnement du site, fais un tour sur le site d'Alixe : .. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras et avoir ta prochaine review en tant qu'inscrite… Je vais aller faire un tour sur ton blog dès que possible, pour le moment, je recherche une nouvelle fic à traduire et j'en ai commencé je sais pas combien en anglais, mais je vais aller voir ! J'espère t'avoir aidée, je t'adore…Bisous.**

**Marion : ****Coucou et bienvenue Miss, ravie que tout ça te plaise et je ne connaîs pas vette chanson mais je vais l'écouter…Bises**

**Je ne sais pas si le site a encore un problème mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à certaines reviews alors je voudrais remercier et dire que je n'ai pas oublié Galswinthe, Chriwyatt, lena-lna933 et coeur2crystal….Bises.**

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

**Edward POV**

J'aurais pu jurer que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Bella m'avait embrassée. Elle m'avait vraiment embrassé. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Je n'en revenais pas à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces. Elles étaient comme de la soie et le Paradis. Je voulais ravir ses lèvres. Je voulais la prendre juste ici dans la baignoire, mais je savais que ça ne se finirait pas bien.

Des petits pas, Eddie. Des pas de bébés, me dis je à moi-même.

Bella était si fragile pour le moment. D'accord, j'étais bien plus conscient qu'elle n'était pas la poupée de porcelaine que nous supposions tous qu'elle était, mais elle était fragile émotionnellement. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de lui sauter dessus comme un animal sauvage. Je devais être patient avec elle et attendre. Ce baiser avait été un grand pas en avant pour elle. J'avais presque peur de sa réaction après qu'elle ait dormi à la suite de ça.

Après que j'aie terminé de lui donner son bain, je quittai la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle sortit dans un de mes short de basket et, bien sûr, son sweatshirt préféré. Mon Dieu, j'adorais la voir dans mes vêtements. Elle était si sexy.

Elle sourît timidement pendant un instant, puis regarda ma porte.

« Fatiguée ? » supposai je.

Elle acquiesça et commença à se mordiller la lèvre. « Es-est ce que je peux dormir ici c-ce soir ? » bégaya-t-elle, en regardant le sol.

« Bien sûr, » dîs je, en tirant les couvertures de mon lit. Je commençai à me diriger vers le canapé, mais elle m'arrêta.

« Ed…Edward… » bégaya-t-elle à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur, alors je l'attirai contre mon torse et la serrai contre moi. Elle s'agrippa à ma chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Dors avec moi ? » murmra-t-elle, cachant son visage.

J'acquiesçai et commençai à lui frotter le dos. « Oui. Tu veux que je chante pour que tu t'endormes ? »

Elle acquiesça contre mon torse. Je l'attrapai et la portai précautionneusement jusqu'à mon lit. Je l'allongeai d'abord puis retournai éteindre la lumière. Elle se roula en boule comme un petit chaton. Elle frissonnait toujours comme quand je l'avais ramené à l'intérieur. Je tirai les couvertures sur elle pour essayer de la réchauffer.

Elle s'endormît si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de choisir une chanson. Elle dormait collée contre moi avec sa main qui serrait ma chemise. Ca m'était égal. Elle semblait si précieuse comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle compte sur moi.

Evidemment, après tout cela, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je restai couché au lit pendant des heures, caressant son dos et passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à marmonner dans son sommeil.

« Edward. »

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée. Cependant, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Edward, » marmonna-t-elle encore, se lovant encore plus près de moi.

Bella parlait en dormant. Très intéressant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais la réveiller ou la laisser continuer de rêver. Egoïstement, je voulais savoir comment ce rêve se terminait.

« Edward… » elle appuya son visage contre mon torse en frottant légèrement son nez. Je recommençai à promener mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira et resserra sa prise sur ma chemise. « Ne me laisse pas, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, » lui murmurai je à l'oreille. Elle soupira de nouveau et redevint paisible. Je décidai de lui voler un autre baiser avant de m'installer pour la nuit

Je n'avais jamais compris la signification de Thanksgiving.

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas tracassé au sujet de l'existence de ce jour férié était parce que ça nous octroyait trois jours de congés quand on était à l'école. Maintenant que je n'allais plus à l'école, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce jour férié était si important.

D'accord, oui je comprends pourquoi c'est important. C'est un jour qui est réservé pour que nous puissions remercier pour tout ce que nous avions. Ma famille était plus inquiète à propos du menu et du match de foot que par quoi que ce soit d'autre. On avait l'habitude de pratiquer cette tradition stupide quand nous étions enfants ou on doit faire un tour de table et dire ce pour quoi on était reconnaissant. Par chance, ça s'était arrêté quand j'avais eu quinze ans. Nos réponses à la question devenaient plutôt ridicules. C'en était au point ou je me rappelle qu'Emmett avait dit être reconnaissant pour la contraception. Ca lui avait valu une tape sur la tête assénée par Rosalie.

Quand Esmé demanda à Bella comment sa famille célébrait généralement Thanksgiving, elle n'eût qu'un haussement d'épaules. « On ne le fêtait pas, » marmonna-t-elle.

Ce Thanksgiving allait être l'Enfer. On ne pouvait pas simplement demander aux Dénali de partir alors nous devrions supporter l'attitude exécrable de Tanya. Papa refusa de renvoyer nos invités, même après que l'une d'entre eux ait blessée un membre de notre propre famille. Alors le jour de Thanksgiving fût célébré exactement comme chaque année. Maman et Carmen nous firent nous rassembler dans le salon pour que nous puissions regarder la Parade de Thanksgiving de Macy. Tanya essaya de s'assoir à côté de moi, mais je m'assurai d'être dans l'angle du canapé. J'attirai Bella à côté de moi pour que la garce satanique n'ait nulle part ou s'assoir. Bien sûr, elle nous lança un regard furieux et souffla, mais au final, elle dût s'installer sur l'autre canapé.

« Qui veut jouer au football ? »hurla Emmett. Il lança un ballon de football à travers la pièce pour que Jasper le rattrape.

« Emmett McCarthy Cullen, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lancer ton ballon dans la maison ? » gronda Maman.

Il sourît honteusement. « Désolé, M'man. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Ca allait être une petite partie parce qu'on n'était que quatre à jouer. Je trainais Bella dehors avec nous. Elle prétendît qu'elle ne savait pas jouer au football. Bon, et bien c'était son jour de chance pour apprendre. Emmett essaya de lui expliquer les règles, mais elle le fixait perplexe tout du long.

« Fondamentalement, je vais te lancer la balle et tu vas courir aussi vite que tu peux jusqu'à l'autre côté du terrain, » lui disai je. « Sans te faire plaquer par Emmett ou Jasper. »

Elle jeta un œil terrorisé à Emmett. « Il va me plaquer ? »

Il se mît à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Je ne te ferai pas mal, » promît il. « Pas trop. »

Bella déglutît et se décala légèrement derrière moi.

« Si il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, il n'essaiera même pas de te plaquer, » la rassurai je. Elle semblait toujours inquiète du fait que quelqu'un d'aussi imposant qu'Emmett puisse lui courir dessus, mais elle acquiesça néanmoins.

La partie de football fût…intéressante. Bien sûr l'autre équipe gagna parce que Belle était maladroite et n'arrivait pas à attraper la balle même si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle réussît finalement à s'en emparer, Emmett lui courût derrière et elle se mît à crier. Elle tint la balle contre sa poitrine et se roula en boule, pensant qu'elle pourrait se protéger. Je finis par « être obligé » de la chatouiller pour la faire bouger de cette position.

« T'as aimé ça Bella ? » demanda Emmett avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca allait, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? C'est le meilleur sport des Etats Unis ! »

« Et maintenant, tu vas le regarder toute la journée, » dît Jasper avec un sourire malicieux. Je crois qu'elle était sur le point de trouver une excuse pour quitter la pièce, mais j'enroulai rapidement mon bras autour de sa taille et la tirai à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Elle sembla effarée pendant un moment, puis s'installa dans le coussin. Les matchs de football de Thanksgiving étaient une autre tradition. Nous étions tous de grands fans de Football, particulièrement Emmett qui y jouait quand il était au lycée. Regarder le match avec nous fût une bonne expérience pour elle. Je ne me rappelai pas d'une occasion ou elle était restée posée avec nous tous seulement à traîner. Il se passait toujours quelque chose. A la moitié du match, elle avait suffisamment gagné en confiance pour s'appuyer contre mon flanc. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai plus près de moi. Son corps était si chaud.

« Pas ta petite amie, hein ? » entendis je Tanya dire de derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, et ça n'a pas raté, la garce diabolique se tenait juste à côté du canapé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je haussai les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Cullen. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu aimes les femmes de seconde classe. »

« Excuse moi ? » dît il hargneusement.

Je sentis Bella se raidir dans mes bras.

Tanya haussa les épaules. « Tu devrais pas le prendre sur la défensive. Je ne dis que la vérité. »

Je sentais mes mains trembler de fureur. Je commençai à me lever , mais Bella posa une main sur mon torse pour me calmer. Je continuai de fusiller Tanya du regard, bien que je me sois réinstallé dans le canapé.

« Ignore la et elle partira peut être, » dît Bella avec douceur.

« Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi, chienne, » grogna Tanya en s'éloignant.

« Peut être qu'une maison lui tombera dessus, » murmura Bella. Je ricanai et me reconcentrai sur le match de football.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu étais une petite morveuse et que tu passais ton temps à me pourrir la vie ? » demandai je, sans la regarder. Elle fût silencieuse pendant quelques instants puis acquiesça doucement.

« Tu veux dire quand je suis arrivée ici ? » Je fis oui de la tête. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

J'eus un petit sourire en coin et baissai les yeux vers elle. « Peut être que tu pourrais être « accidentellement » maladroite avec ses affaires. Tu pourrais lui teindre les cheveux. »

« Je ne t'ai pas teint les cheveux, Edward. »

« Je sais. » Je lui tapotai l'épaule. « Mais tu pourrais accidentellement faire tomber son télé phone dans les toilettes. »

Elle secoua la tête. « La situation doit être préparée à la perfection ou j'aurais des problèmes. Elle doit laisser son télé phone près des toilettes. Et pour le truc de lui teindre les cheveux…ils sauront que c'est moi. »

« Non, ils ne sauront pas. Personne ne supposera jamais que l'innocente Isabella fasse quelque chose de si horrible. »

Elle me regarda avec une expression circonspecte. « Toi tu l'as fait, à un moment. » murmura-t-elle délicatement.

Je soupirai et tapotai son genou. « J'étais un abruti à ce moment là. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné, » répondît elle, regardant de nouveau la télé.

Je m'inclinai vers elle et embrassai délicatement ses cheveux. Elle se contracta une fraction de seconde, puis se relaxa de nouveau blottie contre moi. Cela prendrait un peu de temps, notre relation…si c'était bien ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, à pas de bébés.

Le dîner de Thanksgiving était supposé être le moment le plus important de la journée. Maman et Carmen avaient œuvré toute la journée à la cuisine. Malgré le fait que nous ayons des gens qui cuisinaient pour nous, Maman insistait toujours pour préparer le repas de Thanksgiving. Elle travailla toute la journée comme une forcenée pour la dinde et la farce.

Finalement, tout le monde se rassembla pour manger à six heures dans la cuisine. Nous étions assis à table comme d'habitude ; Papa était à un bout de table , Eléazar était à l'autre bout. Maman était assise à la droite de Papa, puis Emmett était à sa droite, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, moi puis Bella. Les Dénali étaient installés de l'autre côté de la table. Par chance, j'étais assis en face de Kate. La pauvre Bella était en face de Tanya. Elle fixait intentionnellement la table pour éviter le regard méprisant de Mme Satan.

Heureusement, rien de grave ne se produisît. Papa et Eléazar menèrent la conversation pendant tout le repas. Je n'avais jamais été de ceux qui parlent en mangeant. Bella picorait sa nourriture à côté de moi. Je me disais qu'elle était nerveuse à cause de la salope en face d'elle, qui la mitraillait du regard. Bien sûr, elle avait mangé chaque bouchée qu'on lui avait servi. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella refuser de manger quoi que ce soit quand il y avait du monde autour. Elle ne voulait pas offenser Carmen ou ma mère en ne mangeant pas leur repas. Mais si Rosalie ou Alice l'avait préparé, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire. Je n'avais jamais vu ma chérie manquer de respect à un adulte.

« Je n'irai pas faire de shopping avec toi, » j'entendis Bella dire.

« Oh que si, Isabella Marie Swan. Demain est le jour ou toutes les femmes de cette maison prennent le centre commercial d'assaut. Tu es une femme, par conséquent, tu viens. Pas de si ou de mais à ce sujet., » dît Alice fermement. « Je te réveillerai à 3h30. »

« Je ne me lève pas à 3h30 du matin ! Tu as l'esprit dérangé ! »

Je gloussai. Bella pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle baissait sa garde. J'étais heureux de l'entendre crier sur Alice.

« Tous les magasins ouvrent à six heures tapantes. Je veux être en première ligne. Pas de plaintes. »

« Tu n'entendras pas la moindre plainte venant de moi. Je ne viens pas. »

« Ne me force pas à t'extirper de cette maison demain matin, Isabella. Que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je.. »

Je levai les yeux de mon ordinateur portable quand Bella entra soudain dans la pièce en courant et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle verrouilla la porte en bois massif.

« Tu crois que ça l'empêchera de rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique. « Je ne crois pas qu'une armée de Spartiates pourrait empêcher cette fille de te traîner au centre commercial, mais on peut toujours essayer ça. » Elle soupira bruyamment et marcha jusqu'à mon lit.

« Je déteste le shopping, » murmura-t-elle.

Je me penchai pour caresser sa tête. « Essaie de voir les choses comme ça, depuis quand n'es tu pas allée dans un centre commercial ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Un an, je crois. »

« Et tu n'es pas au moins un tout petit peu excitée d'aller dans les boutiques ? » lui demandai je, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je croyais que les filles adoraient le shopping. »

« Pas moi. Ca me donne mal au crâne. » Elle monta à côté de moi sur le lit. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et la tirai contre moi. « Ta petite amie est toujours aussi possessive avec toi ? »

« Ma petite amie ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Tanya. »

« Ah. T'es drôle. Ce n'est qu'une garce envieuse. Bien sûr, qui n'aurait pas envie de ça ? » Je relevai un peu ma chemise pour lui monter mes abdos. Elle fixa mon torse pendant un moment puis me dévisagea, le regard flou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et baissa les yeux sur la couette avec un sourire timide. « Désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Alors tu as aimé Thanksgiving ? » demandai je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais, c'était sympa. Je ne crois pas que je réessaierais d'être dans l'équipe de football. »

Je riais. « En générale, les filles ne jouent pas au football, alors je pense que tu t'en es bien sortie. Mais est ce que ce jour férié était à la hauteur de tes attentes ? »

« La dinde était bonne, » affirma-t-elle. Ses yeux chocolat se plissèrent soudain. « Je croyais qu'on était censés faire un tour de table et dire pour quoi on était reconnaissant. C'est ce que tout le monde fait dans les films. »

« On faisait ça, mais on a arrêté. Tu n'as jamais fait ça à l'école ? Tu sais, quand tu prépares une dinde toi-même et que tu écris trois choses pour lesquelles tu es reconnaissant ? »Elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu mettais ? »

« Mon Dieu, Edward, c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ce pourquoi tu étais reconnaissante étant enfant ? » plaisantai je, lui chatouillant les côtes. Elle couina et essaya de repousser ma main. Je crois que je venais de faire une nouvelle découverte. Bella était chatouilleuse. J'en tirerais avantage.

« S..St…stop ! » réussît elle à crier. « S..S'il…S'il te plaît ! »

« C'est quoi le mot magique ? » chantai je.

« J'ai dit s'il te plaît ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot que je voulais qu'elle dise. « Dis le, Bella. Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne le diras pas. »

« D'accord ! C'est bon ! » couina-t-elle, essayant de se dérober de ma prise. « Oncle ! » (**T/N : me demandez pas, je sais pas pourquoi.)**

Je riais et la relâchais. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres mais continuait de sourire. « Tu es méchant, » m'accusa-t-elle.

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. « Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question. Tu étais reconnaissante pour quoi quand tu étais enfant ? »

Elle soupira et colla ses genoux contre son buste. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je disais exactement la même chose que tout le monde ; la famille , les amis, et mes jouets. »

« Est-ce que ça a beaucoup changé ? » lui demandai je avec un sourire taquin.

Elle leva les yeux. « Oui, je suis toujours reconnaissante pour mes Beanie Babies*. Je suppose que j'ai changé. Je veux dire que quand on grandit, on se rend compte qu'il y a des choses plus importantes pour lesquelles on est reconnaissant. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme…un foyer, la nourriture, les vêtements…la vie. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul, sachant que j'étais celui à cause duquel elle devait remercier d'avoir ces choses.

« Tu crois que tu serais toujours reconnaissante pour ça si tu étais de retour chez toi ? » demandai je prudemment. Elle réfléchît un instant, puis acquiesça. « Que penses tu que tu ferais en ce moment, si tu étais à Forks ? »

Elle soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vide. « Si j'étais à Forks maintenant, je serais dans ma chambre en train de regarder Orgueil et Préjugés ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon père serait devant la télé en train de descendre une bière, et ma mère serait dans sa chambre en train de se shooter à l'héroïne ou aux amphétamines. Je m'endormirais sûrement en lisant, et me réveillerais à 3h00 parce qu'ils se disputent. » Elle soupira de nouveau et se mît à tracer de petits cercles sur son genou. « Je sais qu'ils sont censés me manquer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux dire, mon père me manque, mais il s'intéressait de moins en moins à moi ces dernières années. Ma mère ne me manque pas du tout. »

« Même pas un petit peu ? » plaisantai je.

Elle remua la tête. « Pas du tout. Elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme une mère. »

« C'est triste. »

Elle haussa les épaules et vint s'installer près de moi. « C'était ma vie. Ce n'est pas si triste quand on apprend à l'accepter. Je comptais les mois et les jours qu'il me restait jusqu'à mon départ pour la fac. » Elle soupira encore. « Je pense que je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de ça maintenant. »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule. « Désolé. »

« C'est pas grand-chose, » marmonna-t-elle, plaquant son visage contre mon torse. Je faisais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Hé Edward ?Est ce que tu penses que ton père me laisserait finir le lycée ? » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, le regard chargé d'espoir.

Je soupirai. « Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pense pas. C'est trop risqué. »

Elle hocha la tête et se blottît contre moi. « Je comprends, je crois. »

« On peut toujours te faire scolariser à domicile, et tu pourrais suivre les cours du lycée en ligne. »

« C'est pas pareil, »marmonna-t-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

Je nous allongeai et embrassai ses cheveux. « Dors ma Bella. Tu as une longue journée qui t'attend demain. »

Elle plissa les yeux et s'agrippa à ma chemise. « Sauve moi du lutin diabolique. »

Je riais et commençai à fredonner un air qui me passait par la tête au hasard. Je continuai de fredonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement endormie.

Si il y avait un moyen de réaliser le moindre de ses rêves, je le ferais en un battement de cils.

***Beanie babies :**** collection d'animaux en peluche US.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne nuit….**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, en postant ce chapitre, nous rattrapons l'auteur, donc après celui-ci, il faudra attendre que l'auteur poste pour que je puisse traduire (je suis aussi impatiente que vous de lire la suite !). Je ne sais donc pas quand nous connaîtrons l'évolution d'Edward et Bella. Mais je ne vous quitte pas comme ça puisque je vais TRES bientôt commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle fic ou j'espère vous retrouver, je n'attends que l'accord de l'auteur.**

**Explication du « Oncle » du chapitre précédent :**

**Un énorme merci à Baby07 qui m'a et nous a sauvé en m'apportant la réponse pour « Oncle ».En fait, c'est un jeu ! Une personne immobilise l'autre en lui faisant des chatouilles et si l'autre dit « Oncle », c'est qu'il cède et devient son « esclave » (pas méchamment) pour le reste de la journée.**

**Amel : ****Coucou Miss, bon courage avec ton virus, toujours impossible d'accéder à ta fic, je n'ai que Internet Explorer ne peut pas…. Mais je vais réessayer, bises et à bientôt.**

**Laurie : ****Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c'est adorable ! Bises.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Moi aussi j'adore Edward ! Bisous**

**Loush : ****Coucou, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et à bientôt pour la suite. Bisous.**

**Amélie :****Salut Miss, désolée de pas avoir répondu au dernier chapitre, j'ai buggé : Méa Culpa ! Merci infiniment pour ta review que j'ai trouvée vraiment très touchante. Je t'adore. Bisous.**

**Mïya : ****Coucou, pas de soucis tu es pardonnée, j'ai été malade aussi ces derniers jours alors je comprends…Bisous, bisous.**

**Audrey : **** Vraiment un énorme merci, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer (pour une traductrice, lol) pour me dire tout ça c'est adorable. Bisous**

**Blandine : ****Alors dernier commentaire pour non inscrite : moi aussi j'adore les Beanie Babies, les fics américaines et les supers reviews !**

**Noëmie : ****Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et contente que ma traduction te plaise. Bisous.**

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

**POV Bella**

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait le bras avec douceur.

« Bella, réveille toi, » murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Je grognai et me fis rouler loin de lui. « Encore cinq minutes, » marmonnai je. « Je ne veux pas aller faire de shopping. »

« Tu n'as pas à y aller. Lève toi et regarde par la fenêtre. » Il me tira jusqu'au bord du lit jusqu'à ce que je renonce et sorte du lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je trébuchai contre la fenêtre et m'appuyai contre elle.

« Qu'est ce que je regarde ? » demandai je. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était un truc blanc.

Un truc blanc ?

« Il neige ? » criai je.

Edward se mit à rire et me mit un coup de hanche. « Je crois que tu t'en sors bien cette année. Toutes les routes sont fermées à cause de la neige. Personne ne peut aller nulle part. »

Il y avait un Dieu.

« On va faire une bataille de boules de neige. Tu te joins à nous ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil prudent par la fenêtre pour voir Emmett et Jasper rassembler des piles de neige. Ils avaient déjà préparé les munitions.

« Euhh…Je crois que je ne vais pas participer à celle-ci., » dis je nerveusement. Je n'étais pas trop folle de tout ce qui pouvait être humide. « En plus, je n'ai pas de vêtements chauds. »

Il me fît son sourire en coin. « Oh, je suis sûr qu'Alice doit avoir quelque chose pour toi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, bon, » il s'arrêta et se remit à rire. « Tu t'amuseras bien quand les routes rouvriront. »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux et retournai vers le lit. Apparemment, retourner dormir ne faisait pas partie des options disponibles aujourd'hui. Je m'étais à peine installée dans les draps, que quelque chose vint frapper à la fenêtre me faisant hurler. Il y avait des morceaux et de la poussière de ce qui avait été une boule de neige éparpillés sur la fenêtre. Edward baissa les yeux vers ses frères qui étaient en train de rire si fort qu'on pouvait les entendre malgré tout jusqu'à l'étage.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda-t-il encore une fois, avant de saisir son manteau.

J'acquiesçai et resserrai son épais sweat shirt contre mon corps. « Affirmatif. Dès que les gens commencent à jeter des trucs mouillés, je reste à l'intérieur. »

Il rît et enfila son manteau. « Je crois qu'ils font du chocolat chaud en bas, ça devrait te réchauffer. »

J'attrapais une de ses couvertures et le suivais jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Ca semblait être une journée idéale pour s'affaler sur le canapé et lire un bon livre. Malheureusement, tous les canapés étaient occupés. Tanya était allongée sur le grand canapé comme un chat paresseux regardant la télé. Kate et Irina étaient sur l'autre canapé, les pieds posés dessus. Je n'allais pas m'approcher d'elles.

Elles me lancèrent toutes un regard accusateur quand je descendis les escaliers derrière Edward. Tanya me regarda en plissant les yeux et articula silencieusement « pute ». Les expressions de Kate et Irina voulaient dire la même chose. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi elle disait une chose pareille. Elles m'avaient vue sortir de la chambre d'Edward au matin. Elles ne pouvaient que présumer que nous avions fait quelque chose. Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. Je me demandais si les autres Cullen présumaient la même chose.

« Bella, tu veux du chocolat chaud ? » demanda Esmé alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » dis je, en enroulant la couverture autour de mon corps.

Edward prît un bonnet de laine sur le comptoir. « Viens dehors si ça te tente. Alice et Rosalie y sont. »

« Je verrai, » lui dis je.

Il gloussa et fît glisser la baie vitrée. Je m'approchai précautionneusement de la porte pour regarder. Emmett essayait de fabriquer une sorte de forteresse de neige. Ca ressemblait en quelque sorte à un igloo. Sorte était bien le mot clé. Rosalie se tenait au dessus de lui, le regardant, bras croisés sur son torse. Je pouvais presque l'entendre lui dire à quel point c'était stupide de faire ne serait ce qu'essayer de fabriquer quelque chose de si élaboré avec de l'eau de pluie solidifiée.

« Bella, tu ne veux pas aller avec eux ? » me demanda Esmé qui me tendait une tasse marron et blanche. Je la tenais très délicatement pour qu'elle ne me brûle pas les mains.

« Non, M'dame, » dis je en regardant la porte derrière moi. « Je n'aime pas la neige. »

Je n'avais jamais aimé la neige. J'avais vécu dans la Péninsule Nord Ouest toute ma vie et je détestais la neige. Ca devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il neigeait, j'étais obligée de rester à la maison avec ma mère. Elle devenait toujours cinglée jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sortir se ravitailler en quelque drogue qu'elle consommait selon la période. Une fois, elle avait essayé de fabriquer sa drogue elle-même…Je crois que c'était des amphétamines. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait essayé de faire ça dans notre cuisine en suivant les instructions prodiguées par une sorte de site internet. Une longue histoire à laquelle Papa mît rapidement un terme en étant obligé de jouer le pompier parce qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler les pompiers officiels. Ce fût une longue semaine.

« Pourquoi es tu à l'intérieur ? » Je haletai et me retournai pour faire face à Tanya. Elle m'avait coincé contre la fenêtre.

« J..je n'aime pas la neige, » dis, en m'appuyant contre la porte.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas dehors à jouer avec les grands garçons, » railla-t-elle. « Je croyais que tu aimais être avec les grands garçons. »

Je faisais le tour de la pièce du regard pour chercher de l'aide. Esmé et Carmen avaient quitté la pièce. Super.

« Comment c'était avec Edward la nuit dernière ? Est-ce qu'il a satisfait tes besoins ? »

« Mes besoins ? »

Elle ricana. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi. Je sais que tu es une pute. »

« Euh, en fait, non. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Connerie. »

« Je ne couche pas avec Edward. C'est mon ami. »

« Des amis avec des avantages, » dît elle avec un sourire moqueur. « J'en ai beaucoup des comme ça. Edward en faisait partie avant, mais j'ai décrété qu'il n'était pas assez bon. Il n'arrivait jamais à satisfaire mes besoins. Il a des lacunes dans certains domaines. »

Je roulai les yeux. « Tu dois être celle de nous deux qui sait, » marmonnai je.

Elle me fusilla des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Ecoute, ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et toi par le passé, ça te regarde. On ne couche pas ensemble alors s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille. »

Elle m'empoigna soudain par le col et me plaqua violemment contre la porte. « C'est quoi ton problème, putain ? T'as peur de moi ? »

Mes pieds se balançaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Je poussai mes genoux contre son ventre et l'envoyai voler en arrière. Je tombai sur les fesses. Je grommelai et me frottai l'os du coccyx.

« Tu vas regretter de t'être levée ce matin, » grognait Tanya en passant sa main sur son estomac.

« J'en doute, » maugréai je, me relevant du sol. Je marchai rapidement au loin d'elle et m'échappai dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je sorte de cette maison et que je m'éloigne d'elle. J'attrapai le chaud manteau d'hiver que les Cullen m'avaient donné et l'enroulai autour de mon corps.

Le vent mordait ma peau alors que je franchissais la porte de derrière. Je frissonnai et finissais d'enfiler la veste de sorte à ce que tout mon corps soit protégé. Emmett sourît quand il me vît approcher.

« Hey, Bella a décidé de venir nous rejoindre, » cria-t-il en me montrant. « Maintenant les équipes sont égales ! »

« Je ne peux rien lancer pour me protéger, » lui dis je.

Edward me lança un regard. Apparemment, il se souvenait d'une période ou je lui lançais n'importe quoi pendant « ma période rebelle », comme il aimait l'appeler. Il le méritait sûrement.

« C'est facile, on t'aidera, » dît Jasper. Il posa une boule de neige dans ma main gantée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Edward. Il lança gentiment sa boule de neige en l'air.

« La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest* m'a interrogée, » marmonnai je, en observant la boule de bouillie froide dans ma main. « J'attends toujours que cette maison lui tombe sur la tête. »

Rosalie et Alice ricanèrent. « Tu n'as qu'à lui montrer que tu ne vas pas supporter ses conneries et elle te laissera tranquille» dît Rosalie avec un sourire en coin.

« Je lui ai mis un coup dans le ventre. Est-ce que ça lui montre que je ne vais plus supporter ses conneries ? » demandai je.

Tout le monde se crispa. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Edward.

Je soupirai et leur racontai ce qui s'était passé. Le visage d'Edward prît une teinte dangereusement rouge cramoisie. Nous le regardions nerveusement alors qu'il prenait plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Une fois que son visage eut repris une couleur normale, il soupira et se pinça le nez.

« Allez, on continue notre jeu, » dît il en attrapant sa boule de neige. Il dût la retravailler pour lui rendre une forme circulaire. « Bella, tu peux être dans notre équipe. »

Je les suivis Emmett et lui jusque dans notre « fort ».

« La prochaine fois qu'elle fait quelque chose comme ça, tu as ma permission pour lui coller une droite en pleine face, » dît il.

« Nan, fais pas ça, » dît Emmett. « La violence n'est pas la réponse. Il faut que tu la frappes ou ça lui fera mal. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Théoriquement parlant. »

« Comment suggères tu que je fasse ça ? » demandai je. « Je ne sais rien sur elle. »

« On va t'aider, » promît Emmett, en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu parles au roi de la farce. Et, tu pourrais lui teindre les cheveux. »

« Non, » Edward et moi avions dit en même temps.

« Tu dois juste le faire au bon moment, » dît Emmett en posant une main sur mon épaule. « Bien sûr, je suis certain que tu peux t'en sortir avec tes propres idées. »

Je fis oui de la tête et attrapai une boule de neige. « Mais vous allez m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Je regardai Edward, mais il hocha la tête. « Je vous laisserai la blague à tous les deux. J'ai déjà expérimenté tes premières farces. »

Je lui tapotai le bras. « Tu as survécu. »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais il fût interrompu par une boule de beige qui vint le frapper en pleine tête. Je me précipitai derrière le fort pour éviter d'être frappée par cette bouillie humide.

Une heure plus tard, je marchai vers la maison recouverte de neige. Tout mon corps tremblait et était mouillé. Emmett ria et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

«Tu ressembles à un chat en colère, » dît il, en riant bruyamment.

Je lui sifflai dessus et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres et secs. Quand j'en ressortis, tout le monde avait l'air de préparer quelque chose.

« Tu aurais dû te mettre en maillot de bain, Bella, » dît Alice. « On va aller dans le jacuzzi. »

« Vous avez tous un jacuzzi ? »

Pourquoi je n'étais pas surprise ?

« Bien sûr. Vas te changer. »

Je commençai par accepter, mais après je réalisai que ça montrerait trop de ma peau. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward voie les cicatrices qu'il avait infligées à mon corps.

« Euh…Je ne sais pas Alice » dis je. « Je n'ai pas vraiment ce qu'il faut. »

« Bien sûr que si. Viens. » Elle me ramena à ma chambre et commença à fouiller dans mes tiroirs. Elle m'envoya plusieurs bikinis sans même se retourner.

« Alice, je ne peux pas les porter, » sifflai je. « J'ai trop de cicatrices dans le dos. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, je ne veux pas qu'Edward les voie. Et si ça le gêne ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca gêne qui ? Il devrait voir ce qu'il t'a fait. En plus, tu seras tellement enfoncée dans l'eau qu'il ne verra rien. On mettra des bulles dans l'eau. »

J'étais convaincue que si je refusais de mettre un de ces bikinis, elle me forcerait à le faire. Je mettais un tee shirt et un short de basket et je suivais Alice jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le jacuzzi. Pendant un moment, je pensai que j'allais devoir rentrer dans le bain bouillonnant avec les filles Dénali, mais je vis qu'il n'y avait que les Cullen. Je me détendis un peu. Quand personne ne regardait, je retirai mes vêtements et entrai dans le bain à remous à côté d'Edward. J'enfonçai rapidement mon corps dans l'eau avant qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et fermai les yeux. L'eau chaude faisait tellement de bien.

« Je serai content qu'ils retirent ça de la route maintenant, »' dît Jasper en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Alice. « Je suis sûr que Tanya aimerait se blottir contre toi, Eddynou. »

« Hum, non »

J'étouffai un halètement quand je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Il m'attira contre son torse nu. Je frissonnai un instant, puis je sentis mon corps se relaxer contre lui. C'était vraiment agréable, en fait. Alice avait l'air satisfaite de nous voir établir une relation comme celle-ci. Ca ne me semblait pas grand-chose. Je savais qu'Edward ne me ferait rien pour quoi je ne sois pas prête.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elles ne sont pas là maintenant ? »me sentis je obligée de demander. « Pas qu'elles me manquent. »

Jasper eût un petit sourire satisfait. « Elles ne vont jamais dans le jacuzzi ensemble. Elles y vont toujours une par une. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. »

Une idée me passa soudain par la tête.

« Emmett, est ce que tu me donnerais un coup de main ce soir ? » demandai je.

Il haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça cependant. « Bien sûr ,Pitchoune. Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? »

Je pouvais presque entendre le générique de Mission Impossible se jouer dans ma tête alors que je grimpai à l'étage jusqu'au placard de la réserve. Tout le monde regardait un film dans le salon. Emmett monta derrière moi.

« C'est tout en haut, » murmurai je.

Emmet fît oui de la tête et s'accroupît pour que je puisse monter sur ses épaules. Quand il se releva, je faisais au moins 2.75m. J'attrapais ce dont nous avions besoin et lui passai le tout. Nous cachions cela rapidement avant que Tanya ou une de ses sœurs ne puisse voir.

Vers neuf heures, tout le monde commença à annoncer qu'il se rendait au jacuzzi. Heureusement, Tanya accepta d'y aller la dernière comme ça, elle pourrait rester plus longtemps dans l'eau. Emmett me fît signe de la tête vers onze heures et demi, ce qui voulait dire que c'était le moment. Nous nous levâmes d'un air détaché et partîmes dans des directions opposées. Emmett monta directement l'escalier et je pris la cage d'escalier cachée qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Tanya était dans sa chambre, en train de passer son maillot, ainsi la salle de bains était à nous.

« Est-ce que ça va tâcher la baignoire ? »murmurai je.

Emmett secoua sa tête. « Nan, ça devrait pas. » Il sourît et commença à verser la teinture dans la baignoire alors qu'elle se remplissait.

« Et si on se fait prendre ? » demandai je nerveusement.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ne te suspecteront jamais. Et si ils le font, je prendrai tous les torts avec plaisir. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Tu ne devrais pas. C'était mon idée. »

Il sourît. « On pourrait dire que je t'ai encouragée. »

Je me figeai quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Emmett m'attrapa et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains qui communiquait avec l'autre chambre d'amis. Nous regardions par la porte alors que Tanya enlevait sa robe. Bon, nous allions la regarder, mais nous avions mal estimé sa tenue. Emmett posa sa grande main sur mon visage et me porta hors de la pièce. J'étais maintenant terrorisée à vie.

« Prête pour l'étape deux ? » demanda Emmett, me reposant sur le sol.

« Prête. »

Je regardai méticuleusement les alentours avant de me glisser dans la chambre de Tanya. « Tu crois qu'elle sera furieuse à quel point quand ses cheveux seront violets ? »demandai je. Je me faufilai dans la salle de bains et attrapai son shampooing.

« Plutôt furax, » répliqua-t-il. Il prît le shampooing de mes mains et ouvrît la bouteille. Je le regardai fixement alors qu'il mélangeait la teinture pour cheveux violets à son shampooing. « Hey, te sens pas mal. Elle t'a traitée de pute. »

« On va vraiment se chercher des problèmes. Et si Carlisle me punît. »

Emmett plissa les yeux. « Il ne ferait jamais ça. Edward ne le laisserait pas faire. » Il finît par secouer la teinture, puis replaça la bouteille ou elle se trouvait. « Prête à assister au spectacle ? »

Je fis nerveusement oui de la tête et le suivît au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers nous alors que nous reprenions nos places . Je me roulai en boule prés d'Edward et tirai à nouveau la couverture sur mes jambes.

« Vous l'avez fait ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai et refixai mon attention sur le film.

Nous attendîmes une heure pour entendre le puissant et effrayant hurlement provenant de la salle de bains. Ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence se levèrent pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tanya ? » appela Eléazar. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tanya apparût soudain en haut de la cage d'escalier. Sa peau était vert citron et ses cheveux étaient d'un violet brillant. Elle ressemblait à un clown.

Je serrai mes lèvres pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Plusieurs Cullen ricanèrent et même Kate et Irina rirent.

La seule chose que j'avais en tête était « Ding dong la sorcière est morte. »

***La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest : sorcière du Magicien d'Oz.**

**Réponses de l'auteur à certaines de vos questions :**

Pourquoi Bella a du mal avec Esmé.

Bella n'a jamais eu de vraie figure maternelle. Sa mère était droguée et parfois violente. Alors, elle se méfie d'Esmé car elle assimile toutes les mères à ce modèle et en plus, elle n'a rien fait pour la protéger d'Edward.

Pourquoi à la fin du chap 25 Edward part dans sa chambre.

Il est perturbé parce qu'il sait que ses chances d'avoir une relation avec Bella sont minces.

Bella gardera-t-elle un chaton

En fait, les chatons sont déjà sur le ranch donc ils lui appartiennent en quelque sorte.

Et enfin la question du lemon

Pour le moment, l'auteur pense que non, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Elle n'a jamais écrit de lemon et elle pense que ce ne serait pas très réaliste par rapport au contexte de cette histoire. En plus, Bella n'a que seize ans et selon elle, elle est trop jeune pour une relation avec un homme de 19 ans. De plus, elle n'est pas fan de sexe avant le mariage, donc si il y a sexe…

Voilà vos questions ont donc été transmises et traitées, j'espère que les réponses vous conviennent.

L'auteur vous remercie énormément pour tout l'intérêt que vous avez pour l'histoire, elle est super contente du nombre de reviews et de certaines reviews que je lui ai traduites.

Ah et pour les impatients, je viens de voir que le chapitre suivant vient d'être posté alors à très vite pour la suite.

Bonne nuit, bises.

Vanessa


	30. Chapter 30

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou,**

**L'Auteur et moi vous remercions du fond du cœur de lire cette histoire, de la mettre en alerte, en favorite, de vos reviews et de nous poser des questions. On apprécie vraiment toutes les deux le soutien et l'intérêt que vous apportez à catte fic et à nous. Merci !!!!**

**Lili carter :**** Salut et bienvenue !!!!**

**LAURIE.2 :**** C'est bon pour cette fois, je te pardonne, lol. Merci, bises.**

**Fleur :**** Comme tu dis c'est bizarre. J'espère que t'as pu t'y retrouver. Bises.**

**Severine :**** Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ta théorie sur les sentiments de Bella et entre nous, l'auteur a confirmé… Moi aussi j'aimerais voir les tablettes de chocolat d'Edward et j'adore la rando à cheval. Merci pour ton soutien, bises.**

**Mïya :**** Désolée d'avoir tardé mais ma connexion déconnait alors voilà la suite. Merci pour tout, bisous.**

**Lamiss41 : ****Coucou, désolée aussi, j'avais des soucis de connexion. Merci, merci gros bisous.**

**Audrey :**** Merci de lire ma traduction alors que t'as déjà lu la VO et un autre merci pour tes compliments. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Merci pour tout. Bisous.**

**Amélie :**** Coucou Miss, voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour tout, bises. Je t'adore.**

**Loush : ****Contente que ça te plaise toujours, à très bientôt pour la suite, bisous.**

**Mimie30 :**** Coucou Miss, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le réalisme d'une relation d'Edward/Bella par rapport à la violence du début mais c'est l'évolution de cette relation qui importe. Merci encore pour tes compliments et à très vite.**

**Lilo :****Coucou, pour le moment, ni l'auteur ni moi ne savons combien il y aura de chapitres, alors à bientôt . Bisous.**

**Amel : ****Coucou, ça y est en faisant une recherche par Skyrock j'ai enfin pu accéder à ta fic, je l'imprime en ce moment je te laisserai un com directement…L'auteur vient de publier deux nouveaux chapitres donc la suite arrive. Bisous.**

**Lili31 :**** Coucou et bienvenue !!!!**

**Charlène :**** Merci, merci, voilà la suite !**

**Délia :****Salut Miss, contente de te revoir parmi nous, j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ton besoin de rapprochement…Bisous.**

**Blandine : ****Coucou ma Belle, chose promise, chose dûe. Je t'oublie pas !!!! Gros bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 29 :**_

**Edward POV**

Tanya dût regagner le Montana avec la peau verte et les cheveux violets. Je pensai personnellement qu'elle le méritait. Elle n'avait aucun droit de rabaisser Bella de cette manière.

Nous avions tous eu peur pendant un moment que Papa ne punisse Bella pour ses actes. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule suspecte, mais je suis sûr qu'après une enquête un peu plus approfondie il avait réalisé qu'elle était impliquée. Emmett était le suspect numéro un. Il était vraiment le seul de notre famille qui aurait fait quelque chose de ce genre. On aurait dit qu'il avait un nouveau complice. Je n'arrivai pas à me décider si je considérais cela comme une bonne chose ou non.

J'étais fier que Bella ait réalisé sa farce. Elle retrouvait doucement mais sûrement son ancienne personnalité. J'étais soulagé de voir son côté espiègle refaire surface. J'avais peur de l'avoir détruit quelques mois auparavant.

Quand les routes furent dégagées, Alice entraîna _tout le monde_ hors de la maison pour une expédition shopping. Nous devions prendre certaines précautions par rapport à Bella. Elle voulait porter ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le problème par rapport à ça, c'est que ses cheveux étaient attachés de la sorte sur l'image principale de son avis de disparition. L'histoire des trois jeunes filles qui avaient disparu de Forks ne faisait plus la Une comme il y a quelques temps, mais il y avait toujours des gens dehors qui les recherchaient. Les parents de Jessica et de Lauren refusaient de mettre un terme aux recherches jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent une preuve physique de la mort de leurs filles. Alors, nous devions cacher Bella.

Je lui donnai une de mes casquettes de Baseball pour cacher son visage.

« Tu ne dois regarder personne directement dans les yeux, d'accord ? » lui dis je pendant les trois heures de trajet jusqu'au centre commercial. « Agis normalement. Si tu fais attention, les gens le remarqueront. »

Elle semblait nerveuse à cause de tout ça. Je crois que nous faisions partie de ce qui l'angoissait. On faisait une montagne de ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait peur en partie d'être punie au cas ou quelque chose se passerait mal.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour Noël ? » lui demandai je, essayant de la distraire.

Elle réfléchît un instant puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

« Tu devrais. Noël arrive à grands pas. Je t'assure, on va même acheter des décorations de Noël pendant qu'on est au centre commercial. »

Elle semblait un peu excitée par rapport à ça. J'avais l'impression qu'elle apprécierait de chercher des décorations plus que des vêtements. Je devrais m'assurer qu'Alice ne la traîne pas dans les magasins de vêtements tout le temps.

« Edward, on a besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose ! » appela Alice. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi une foule pour venir à mes côtés. « On a besoin de toi. Maintenant. » Elle empoigna la manche de ma chemise et commença à m'entraîner vers les cabines d'essayage. « Bella n'aime pas la robe que je lui ai choisie et tu dois la convaincre qu'elle te plaît. »

« Pourquoi est ce que ça importerait ? » demandai je, la laissant me traîner jusque là bas.

« Parce que , peut être que si elle pense qu'elle te plaît, elle lui plaira aussi. » Elle marcha jusqu'aux cabines et frappa à une porte. « Sors Bella ! »

La porte s'entrouvrît et la tête de Bella en sortît. Ses épaules étaient découvertes, hormis les bretelles de la robe. La seule partie d'elle que je pouvais vraiment voir était sa tête et ses épaules. Elle portait toujours ma casquette de baseball.

« Bon, viens, » dît Alice, lui faisant signe de sortir. « On doit voir à quoi tu ressembles. »

Bella poussa un profond soupir et fît un pas hésitant hors de la cabine. C'était une robe d'été, mais elle pouvait toujours la porter à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle découvrait légèrement sa poitrine, mais pas trop. Elle était magnifique. Le seul problème était la casquette de baseball. Je fis prudemment un pas dans sa direction et lui ôtai la casquette.

« C'est magnifique, » lui dis je, en brossant légèrement ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle, en rougissant.

« Génial ! Edward l'aime alors on la prend ! »fît entendre Alice.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais demander l'avis de Bella avant de l'acheter ? » demandai je.

Elle me fît un signe de la main. « Elle n'aime rien. Bon, remets tes vêtements qu'on puisse passer à un autre magasin. »

Bella leva les yeux et retourna vers sa cabine. La robe passa sur la porte cinq secondes plus tard. Je ricanai alors qu'Alice s'éloignait.

« Elle est partie, » lui dis je.

« Bien, » répliqua Bella. Elle réapparût quelques secondes plus tard vêtue de du jean et du sweatshirt dans lesquels elle était arrivée. « Elle essaie de me faire ressembler à une salope. »

« Je trouvais que la robe était jolie. »

« La robe était jolie, mais les autres vêtements qu'elle m'a apporté… »frissonna-t-elle.

« Fais voir, » lui dis je, me penchant vers les sacs qu'elle devait porter. Elle m'en tendît un. Alice lui avait pris pas mal de jeans serrés et de pulls sans manches. « Bon, je les aime bien en tout cas. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un soit content. »

« Elle n'essaie pas de te faire ressembler à une salope, » la rassurai je. « Elle essaie de te faire ressembler à une fille de seize ans. En plus, tu as besoin de vêtements. Tous ceux que tu as à la maison sont des seconde-main. »

Elle y réfléchît un moment, puis soupira. « Bon, » marmonna-t-elle. « Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne t'y traîne pas ? »

« Je suis spécial. Je vais voir si elle peut te laisser faire une pause. » Je lui fis un rapide clin d'œil, puis marchai vers l'avant de la boutique. Alice empilait tous les vêtements qu'elle allait acheter sur le comptoir. « On va au magasin de décorations. »

« Qui on ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner vers moi.

« Bella et moi. »

Elle me balaya d'un geste de la main et dégaina sa carte de crédit. Je me faufilai au travers de la foule pour retourner à l'endroit où Bella regardait distraitement les vêtements suspendus au mur. « Tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps ? » plaisantai je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Non ! On peut partir ? »

« Oui. On va au magasin de décorations de Noël. »

Son visage s'éclaira légèrement. Je tendis ma main pour qu'elle la prenne afin que nous ne soyons pas séparés. Elle serra doucement ma main. « Est-ce qu'il nous faut l'autorisation du lutin diabolique avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle dès que nous fûmes hors de la boutique.

« On n'achète rien pour le moment. On ne fait que regarder. »

J'avais l'impression que Bella n'était jamais entrée dans une boutique de décorations de Noël auparavant. Elle observait chaque décoration avec émerveillement. Elle semblait impressionnée par les articles gonflables. Elle regarda tous les sapins de Noël et les ornements comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, il se pouvait que ce soit la première fois qu'elle voyait un sapin de Noël. Je savais que sa vie de famille était triste mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Je ne savais pas si sa famille fêtait Noël, ou si elle avait jamais cru au Père Noël. Je ne savais pas si elle avait été une enfant qui sautait du lit tôt le matin de Noël pour voir quels cadeaux étaient sous l'arbre. Je voulais savoir, mais d'un autre côté, je ne le voulais pas. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, je détestais seulement la pensée que Bella ne soit pas impatiente à l'idée de Noël. Ou qu'elle n'ait rien en quoi croire.

Nous passâmes une heure dans le magasin de décorations de Noël seulement à regarder, puis nous reçûmes un texto d'Alice nous disant de la rejoindre, elle et le reste de la famille au niveau des restaurants. Bella parut soulagée d'entendre que nous allions manger. Elle avait l'air un peu pâle. Sur le chemin de l'espace consacré aux restaurants, nous passâmes devant la librairie de la galerie. Elle ralentît un instant. Je pouvais voir la convoitise dans ses yeux. Elle voulait y entrer.

« On ira après manger, » lui promis je.

Elle me sourît, et me suivît jusqu'au secteur des restaurants.

« As-tu vu quelque chose d'intéressant au magasin de décorations de Noël, Bella ? » demanda Esmé, lui adressant un sourire maternel.

Bella remua légèrement sur sa chaise. « Euh…oui. Les villes miniatures étaient jolies. »

Elle était à l'aise avec tous les membres de la famille, sauf avec Esmé. J'avais le sentiment que c'était dû au fait que sa propre mère avait eu une si mauvaise influence sur sa vie. Je me rappelai ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur comment elle passait Thanksgiving. Sa mère était une droguée. Elle abusait sûrement de sa fille physiquement et moralement. Par moments, je me sentais coupable d'avoir enlevé Bella à sa propre vie, mais je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir éloignée de sa mère. Si seulement nous l'avions fait légalement, les choses auraient peut être été différentes.

« Hey, euh, Edward, » dît Bella un peu nerveuse. « Es…est ce qu'on peut aller à la librairie maintenant ? »

Je baissai les yeux et réalisai que nous étions assis à table et que les plateaux étaient vides devant nous. « Oh, ouais. Allons y. »

Quand nous fûmes dans la librairie, je dis à Bella qu'elle pouvait traîner et me retrouver quand elle voudrait partir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle passerait la moitié de l'après midi ici. Elle se dirigea directement vers la section des classiques et feuilleta chaque ouvrage de Jane Austen qu'il y avait en rayon. Elle aimait les classiques, ça me revenait maintenant. Nous avions plusieurs œuvres de Jane Austen à la maison, mais c'était de vieux livres que ma mère avait acheté quand elle était au lycée. Certaines pages étaient tâchées et les couvertures étaient déchirées. Je pensai à acheter les livres individuellement pour Bella, mais plus tard, alors que je marchais vers l'avant du magasin, une meilleure idée s'imposa à moi. La boutique avait des livres classiques dont la reliure était en cuir à un prix raisonnable. Je trouvai la collection de Jane Austen, et plusieurs autres que je pensai qu'elle aimerait. Je m'assurai qu'elle était absorbée par un livre avant d'aller jusqu'à la caisse pour payer mes articles. Ce serait son cadeau de Noël. Je savais qu'elle aimerait. Dès que les livres eurent été payés, j'envoyai un texto à Alice et elle fît une halte à la boutique pour récupérer mon sac avant que Bella ne puisse le voir.

Après que ce fût fait, je me trouvai un siège dans le rayon des magazines et décidai de me plonger dans les derniers potins de stars. Bella se fatigua finalement après quelques heures de visite. Elle me trouva en train de lire une revue de musique.

« C'est bien ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant le siège vide à côté du mien.

Je sursautai un peu au son de sa voix puis me ressaisis. « Euh, oui, c'est vraiment intéressant. Tu es prête à partir ? »

Elle soupira et se retourna pour contempler la boutique un moment. « Ouais, tu en as sûrement marre d'être ici. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue. »

« Hey, c'est ton après midi de liberté. Prends autant de temps que tu veux. »

Elle m'observa un moment comme si elle essayait de savoir si c'était sincère ou pas, puis elle hocha la tête.

« Encore un arrêt et on traîne Alice hors d'ici, » lui promettais je.

Je ne savais pas si Bella aimerait le prochain magasin sur ma liste, mais je devais prendre quelques affaires pour moi avant que nous partions.

« Est-ce que tu es censé attendre Noël pour commencer à t'acheter des affaires ? » demanda Bella avec un sourire taquin.

« Je ne l'ouvrirai pas avant Noël, » lui promettais je. J'attrapai quelques carnets de partitions vierges pour piano.

J'étais si captivé par l'étude des livres de musique dont disposait le magasin que je n'avais pas remarqué ce que Bella regardait. Quand je finis par relever les yeux, elle examinait les différents instruments au mur. Le mec au comptoir l'observait un peu trop à mon goût. Je ne pouvais pas dire si il la reconnaissait par rapport à la télé, ou si il la fixait juste parce qu'il la trouvait attirante. J'espérais que c'était la dernière possibilité. Nous ne pouvions plus nous attarder dans cette boutique.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demandai je.

Elle acquiesça et reposa le Cd qu'elle regardait. « Si tu l'es. »

« Je dois payer pour ça. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Emmett et les autres ? Ils doivent être juste devant, » lui dis je. Nous regardions tous les deux par la fenêtre pour voir si ils étaient bien là. Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents était dehors. Bien.

« Sexy la gonzesse, » dît le caissier quand elle fût partie.

Je posai mes achats sur le comptoir.

« Bordel, j'aimerais me trouver un petit cul torride comme ça, » continua-t-il, la fixant avec convoitise. Je lui lançai un regard furieux et sortais ma carte de crédit de mon portefeuille. « Par hasard, vous sauriez pas si elle est célibataire ou non ? »

Je sentis mon sang se mettre à bouillir. Calme, Edward. Respire.

« Si, » grognai je entre mes dents. Je tendis ma carte de crédit pour qu'il puisse la passer dans la machine. « C'est ma petite amie. »

Son visage pâlît instantanément. Il scanna rapidement mes articles et passa ma carte .

« Désolé, mec, je savais pas, » marmonna-t-il, en engouffrant tout dans un sac. Je le lui arrachai des mains.

« Réfléchis au moins avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mec, » grognai je. Je tournai les talons et disparaissais de la boutique. Une part de moi était soulagée car il n'avait pas reconnu Bella. L'autre partie brûlait de colère. Je voulais frapper sa tête contre le comptoir juste pour avoir pensé à Bella de cette manière.

Tout le monde me dévisageait avec une expression anxieuse quand j'approchai.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Bella, innocemment.

« Rien, » lui dis je, essayant de contrôler ma colère. « Le caissier était un abruti. »

« Il n'a pas… » commença à demander mon père. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Non. Il s'est juste comporté comme un abruti. » Je fixai la grosse horloge qui était accrochée au mur. « Alice est prête à partir maintenant ? »

« Elle est en chemin, » répondît ma mère calmement.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur un des bancs. J'étais si furieux, je voyais presque rouge. Je n'avais pas été si en colère depuis…depuis…je ne sais plus quand. C'était un de ces moments dangereux pour moi. Je me contentai d'espérer que personne ne tente de m'approcher .

Heureusement, Bella gardait ses distances. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle serait celle qui connaissait le mieux mes expressions. Elle les avait probablement apprises par cœur pour survivre. L' expression actuelle de mon visage était probablement son code rouge. Elle ne se rapprocherait certainement pas de moi.

Finalement, Alice apparût avec Jasper sur ses talons. Il portait tous ses sacs et autres. Sa voix de crécelle haut perchée m'irrita encore d'avantage. Je ne sais pas ce qui clochait avec moi, mais le moindre petit son m'exaspérait. Je voulais que tout le monde la ferme. Je voulais juste que tout le monde monte dans ces putains de voiture pour qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici. Nous avions passé plus de sept heures dans cette fichue galerie marchande et j'étais prêt à rentrer à la maison. Merde. Je me comportais comme une nana dirigée par ses hormones. Même Rosalie et Alice n'agissaient pas comme ça quand elles avaient leurs règles.

« Edward, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'un de nous conduise, » dît mon père alors que nous approchions de ma voiture.

« Peut être , » maugréai je , en lui tendant les clés de ma Volvo.

Bella n'était jamais montée en voiture avec moi quand j'étais énervé et je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait aimé essayer. Alors, au lieu de rentrer à la maison en roulant à 150 Km/h, je laissai mon père conduire et je m'asseyais à l'arrière avec Bella et tentai de me calmer.

Elle restait pressée contre la portière arrière durant tout le trajet. Elle m'avait déjà vu comme ça, seulement la dernière fois que je l'avais fouettée. La dernière fois, je l'avais frappée au visage avec le canon de mon fusil. Cette fois, je savais me contrôler, je savais contrôler ma colère. Je connaissais les exercices de respiration qui ralentiraient mon pouls et me videraient la tête.

J'étais à peu près de meilleure humeur quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Ca n'empêcha pas Bella de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre dès que la porte de la maison fût ouverte. Ma colère était un code rouge pour elle. Elle ne serait nulle part à proximité de moi quand j'étais en colère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

J'allai dans ma chambre et jouai une musique douce au piano jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin détendu. A ce moment là, il était presque minuit. Je supposai que tout le monde était allé se coucher, alors je me levai pour me rendre au rez de chaussée pour me dégoter quelque chose à manger. J'ouvris ma porte et vis Bella marcher dans l'entrée. On aurait dit une biche éclairée par des phares.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai je, en voyant son expression paniquée.

Elle acquiesça peureusement. « Euh…Je me demandais juste…je euh…, j'ai laissé mon pyjama et mon shampooing dans ta chambre, » bégaya-t-elle.

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue si tu veux utiliser ma douche, Bella, » lui dis je. Je savais que les douches en bas étaient souvent à cours d'eau chaude. De plus, elle avait dormi dans ma chambre depuis que Tanya l'avait terrorisée. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle ne faisait jamais de cauchemars quand elle dormait près de moi. Je ne savais pas si elle voulait dormir dans ma chambre ce soir. Si elle ne le voulait pas, je ne savais pas comment _je_ pourrais dormir . Je m'étais tellement habitué à l'avoir blottie contre moi.

« Um, d'accord, » dît elle avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et me dirigeai en bas pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je me fis un sandwich puis bus un verre de lait. Après avoir été assis une dizaine de minutes dans la cuisine, je décidai de retourner à ma chambre et à me préparer pour aller au lit.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, la porte de la salle de bains était légèrement entrebâillée. Je pensai que Bella avait fait cela pour laisser s'échapper un peu de la vapeur. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais dans la chambre. Cependant, quand je fermai la porte de la chambre, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrît encore un peu plus. Je commençai à la fermer, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

Bella ne m'avait pas vu dans le miroir embué. Elle se tenait là, le dos face à moi. Elle était nue, mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui avait retenu mon attention. Son dos couleur crème était strié de cicatrices rouges et répugnantes qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ca me retourna l'estomac. Ce n'était pas qu'elles soient grosses, mais elles étaient là! C'était juste que…je savais comment ces cicatrices étaient arrivées là. Je savais comment chacune d'entre elles avait fini sur son magnifique dos.

Je les avais mises là.

J'avais mis chacune de ces marques rouges sur son dos.

Bella ne pourrait jamais porter une robe normale sans avoir à se préoccuper que quelqu'un voie ces balafres. Même pire, elle devrait porter ces cicatrices toute sa vie. Un rappel quotidien de l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé.

Et je les avais mises là.

Par quoi était elle passée ? Elle était passée par moi. Elle avait été forcée de se comporter comme l'épouse de quinze ans d'un batard sadique de dix neuf ans qui prenait du plaisir à torturer les autres.

Cela me prit quinze minutes pour me calmer. Quand j'eus finalement recouvré mes esprits, je traversai le couloir jusqu'à notre armoire à pharmacie. J'attrapai une bouteille de gel de soins pour les cicatrices Avosil, et repartais vers ma chambre. Je frappai à la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Heureusement, Bella portait le short dans lequel elle dormait. Elle couvrît rapidement l'avant de son corps.

« Je ne suis pas habillée ! » me dît elle, effrayée.

« Je sais, je t'ai juste apporté quelque chose, » lui dis je. Elle me regarda précautionneusement alors que je lui montrai le gel de soins pour les cicatrices.

« Comment as-tu su ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Par accident, » répliquai je. « Le gel aide à estomper les cicatrices. Tu peux en passer un peu dessus chaque soir et il se peut que les cicatrices s'atténuent. »

Bella observa le gel un instant, puis leva les yeux vers moi. « Je ne peux pas. Mes bras ne peuvent pas atteindre mon dos. »

Je soupirai, sachant que j'étais celui qui devait le faire. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ces cicatrices et maintenant, j'allais leur passer de la crème dessus chaque soir.

« Tourne toi, » lui dis je doucement.

Elle garda sa serviette sur le devant de son buste pour que je puisse voir son dos nu. Je versai un peu de gel sur mes doigts, et commençai à en déposer délicatement sur chacune des cicatrices. Son visage était si doux et chaud. Hormis le fait que je devais voir ces affreuses cicatrices que j'avais infligées à tout son corps, j'aimais faire ça. La respiration de Bella s'apaisait alors que je massais son dos avec le gel. Je pensais qu'elle aurait tremblé, mais non.

Je fus déçu quand j'avais terminé de lui passer la crème sur le dos.

« Et tes jambes ? » demandai je, en voyant aussi les marques sur elles.

Elle leva ses yeux confus vers moi. « T..Tu peux le faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Avec plaisir.

Elle s'assit méticuleusement sur le couvercle des toilettes. Je saisissais une de ses jambes avec douceur et y appliquai le gel. Elle venait de se raser. Ses jambes sentaient ma mousse à raser. Cette odeur ici était sexy. J'adorais quand les filles utilisaient les mousses à raser d'hommes. J'appuyai mon nez contre sa jambe et la reniflai.

« Désolée, »murmura-t-elle, pensant que j'étais fâché contre elle.

« Non, j'aime ça, » la rassurai je.

Je faisais courir mes lèvres sur sa jambe douce et les pressai contre une des cicatrices. Sa respiration tressauta. J'appliquai le gel sur sa jambe droite, puis je fis la même chose avec sa jambe gauche.

Quand j'eus terminé, je tournai ma tête pour la regarder.

Nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Modération, Edward. Modération. Tu lui as fait ces cicatrices. Tu es un monstre. Elle ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse de toi.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de sorte à ce que nos nez se touchent presque.

L'Enfer avec modération.

« Je vais t'embrasser, » la mettais je en garde.

Elle hocha la tête une fois, puis je bougeai et capturai ses lèvres. Mes mains se baissaient sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules nues, et le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce que je saisisse ses mains dans les miennes. Au début, j'étais le seul à embrasser, mais elle saisît rapidement comment ça se faisait. Elle imita mes mouvements. C'était presque impossible de dire si c'était son premier vrai baiser.

Mes mains commencèrent à remonter le long de ses bras, puis sur ses épaules. Je les promenais vers l'arrière de ses clavicules puis , les faisais descendre vers ses…

Non !

Je me reculai rapidement, rompant le contact. Cependant, je cramponnais son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière. Il fallait simplement que je brise ce lien ou quelque chose de mal se serait passé. Si j'avais commencé à la toucher, je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Même si elle voulait arrêter, même si elle ne voulait pas aller si loin, je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter. J'aurais fini par la blesser de la pire manière possible. Elle ne se remettrait jamais de ça.

« Je suis désolé, » murmurai je, caressant sa joue..

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne pouvais pas te toucher là, » continuai je.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle, me regardant de nouveau. « Je commençai à avoir peur. »

« Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle m'observa pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesça. « Je le sais maintenant. » Elle s'inclina pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été électrocutée par une minuscule étincelle.

Je caressai son visage pendant un moment, puis réalisai qu'il devait être deux heures du matin, si ce n'est plus. Nous étions supposés commencer la décoration de Noël demain. Nous avions besoin de tout le sommeil possible.

« Je te laisse t'habiller, » lui dis je, me relevant.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, puis m'écroulai sur mon lit. Mon cœur cognait toujours fort contre ma poitrine à cause de ce baiser. _Ce baiser._ J'avais embrassé de nombreuses filles auparavant, mais _ce baiser_ était juste…il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Ses lèvres étaient meilleures que n'importe quelle drogue de la rue. J'en voulais plus, mais je devais attendre.

Je levais les yeux en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Tu vas au lit ? » lui demandai je.

Elle fît oui de la tête. « Est…est ce que je peux dormir ici, ou ce serait gênant ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Tu te sens gênée d'être ici ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ce lit avant que je n'éteigne les lumières ou tu devras te diriger dans le noir, » plaisantai je. Elle sourît et traversa la pièce. Je me décalai pour lui faire de la place. Elle grimpa et rentra sous les draps. « Tu es à l'aise ? » lui demandai je alors qu'elle se collait contre moi.

Elle ricana et acquiesça. « Tu sens vraiment bon, » avoua-telle.

« Je suis content que tu m'apprécies pour quelque chose, » la taquinai je, en éteignant la lumière.

« Ce n'est pas la _seule _raison pour laquelle je t'apprécie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un de bien , »me moquai je. « As-tu vu ton dos ? »

Elle bâilla. « C'était il y a longtemps. Tu as changé, » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu es une personne meilleure. J'apprécie cet Edward. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je commençai à faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Moi aussi, » murmurai je. Je savais qu'elle s'était endormie à l'instant où sa tête avait touché mon torse.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais étendu dans le lit à fixer le plafond, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, quand je l'entendis chuchoter quelque chose qui fît gonfler mon cœur.

« Edward, » murmura-t-elle, en s'accrochant à mon tee shirt.

Je savais qu'elle parlait en dormant, mais je répondis quand même.

« Hmm ? »

Elle soupira et se tourna légèrement vers moi dans son sommeil. « T'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur gonfler dans ma poitrine. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait exploser. Jamais dans le plus fou de mes rêves, je n'aurais cru entendre Bella prononcer ces mots. D'accord, je savais qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais tout de même. Elle l'avait dit. Une part de son esprit savait qu'elle m'aimait, elle n'avait plus qu'à le réaliser elle-même.

Je pourrais attendre éternellement pour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle serait éveillée.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmurai je, m'inclinant pour embrasser ses cheveux.

**Voilà, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je suis sûre vous a plu ; en tout cas moi je l'adore alors à très vite pour la suite…**

**Bisous**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Merci encore à toutes ,car je crois bien qu'on est entre filles ,pour tous vos encouragements et votre soutien.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Mïya : ****J'étais sûre que ça te plairait ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à très vite pour la suite, bisous.**

**Mimie30 :**** Salut Miss, t'en fais pas, si t'es maso, on est nombreuses dans ce cas !! Oui cette fois Edward est confronté aux conséquences de ses actes et il assume (c'est rare pour un homme,lol) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et à très vite pour la suite, bisous.**

**Hind :**** Bonjour et bienvenue, contente que tu aies accroché pour nos 2 Edward. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite pour la suite, bizz.**

**Lili31 :****Coucou et merci pour tes reviews. A bientôt. Bises.**

**Momiji :**** Merci beaucoup ! C'est normal le nouvel Edward est parfait ! Bisous et à très vite.**

**Pisha84 :**** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et à très vite pour la suite. Et l'auteur ne fera pas de lemon sans mariage (convictions personnelles obligent) alors patience…**

**Audrey : ****Merci ça me rassure ! A bientôt, bisous…**

**Amélie :****Merci, merci, merci à toi, je suis pas sûre de mériter tout ça ! Je transmettrai aussi à l'auteur. Gros bisous.**

**Leïla :**** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Je savais que tu aimerais. Bises.**

**Amel : ****Merci beaucoup Miss pour tous tes compliments ! J'ai enfin trouvé ta fic et j'ai déjà fini ! Je t'ai laissé un com dessus. Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Vanessa :**** Hello, jumelle de prénom ! Voilà, le hasard fait bien les choses puisque tu nous as trouvé ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tout et à très vite pour la suite… Bisous**

**Laurie : ****Bon courage et à très bientôt j'espère pour les chapitres, je ferais de mon mieux. Bises.**

**Shaly : ****Salut et bienvenue parmi nous !! Merci pour ta review et à très vite pour la suite, ****bisous.**

**Kissme : ****Un gigantissime merci de ma part et je transmettrai à l'auteur, à bientôt. Biz**

**Délia : ****La voila la suite Miss, merci encore. Bises**

**Blandine :**** Oh, je peux voir ton sourire d'ici !! Merci encore pour tes compliments. La prochaine fois, tu veux bien m'emmener(yeux de cocker made in Alice) ?????Je t'adore. Robisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90.**

_**Chapitre 30 :**_

**BELLA POV**

Quand je pensai à Noël, le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit était « Lait de Poule ».

Tout le monde était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée des vacances de Noël, mais j'avais toujours appréhendé ces deux semaines où nous étions forcés de rester à la maison. Les autres enfants n'avaient pas des parents qui se battaient à la maison, et leur mère n'était pas une accro aux drogues complètement malsaine. Je détestai passer mes journées à la maison. Je n'arrivai jamais à y dormir. Maman se levait toujours aux aurores le matin et claquait toutes les portes de la maison.

Noël n'avait rien de particulier dans ma famille. Nous avions essayé de le célébrer comme une famille normale, mais quand ma mère commença à dépenser l'argent que nous avions de côté pour faire le bonheur de ses dealers, les choses avaient légèrement changé. Ca c'était produit quand j'avais à peu près quatre ans, alors je ne me souvenais pas des Noëls traditionnels de ma famille.

Un Noël typique de la famille Swan était Papa qui faisait des heures supplémentaires au bureau, et Maman assise dans sa chambre, qui poussait des éclats de rire hystériques avec quiconque y était avec elle. Je restai toujours dans ma chambre et me perdais dans le monde de la fiction. Parfois, les bruits parvenant de le chambre de mes parents étaient impossibles à ignorer.

Je me rappelai d'une veille de Noël quand j'avais onze ans… J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me préparer une assiette de macaronis au fromage pour le dîner. Ma mère rentra avec ce mec d'apparence crasseuse qui sentait la fumée de cigarettes et l'essence. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre et fermèrent la porte. Je retournai dans ma chambre et reprenais le livre que je lisais. A peu près une heure plus tard, je commençai à entendre des bruits étranges venant de la chambre de mes parents. On aurait dit que ma mère poussait des cris de douleur. Je me rappelle avoir retenu ma respiration alors que j'écoutais ses hurlements. Je pensais que ce type poisseux lui faisait du mal, alors je me levai et attrapai un couteau dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, mais je pensai que c'était une bonne idée d'être armée avant d'essayer de secourir ma mère.

« M'man ? Tu vas bien ? » appelai je près de la porte.

Je pressai mon oreille contre la porte. On pouvait entendre de forts grognements des bruits de gémissements de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je frappai de nouveau à la porte., pensant que l'homme m'entendrait et arrêterait.

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ? » redemandai je.

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensai que l'homme faisait du mal à ma mère. La chose la plus logique à faire était d'appeler la police. J'y pensai, mais avant que j'ai pu courir vers le téléphone, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrît et le mec plutôt crade fît un pas en avant, vêtu simplement de son treillis.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Il baissa les yeux sur moi avec un sourire pervers.

Je pleurnichai et reculai d'un pas. Il se contenta de rire.

« Qu'elle est mignonne. » Il s'avança pour me toucher, mais une main surgît de nulle part et agrippa son poignet. Le gars graisseux grogna et lança un regard furieux à qui se trouvait derrière moi.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour virer ton pitoyable cul de cette maison, » cracha mon père. « Et si jamais je te reprends à tourner autour de ma femme ou de ma fille, je n'hésiterai pas à te trancher la gorge. »

Il balança le gars au travers de la pièce, le fracassant contre notre table de cuisine.

« Charlie ! »hurla ma mère de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne portait que sa robe de chambre. « Bordel, qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? »

Le type louche sortît en courant dans la neige.

« Bella va dans ta chambre, » ordonna mon père, comme si j'avais des ennuis. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard alors que je traversai la cuisine en courant. Il n'attendît même pas que j'aie atteint ma chambre avant de commencer à crier sur ma mère.

Je me souvenais d'avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre et de m'être laissée tomber contre elle, mes jambes collées à ma poitrine. Je me souvenais de les avoir entendu crier. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits qui résonnaient. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de fracasser la maison. Je me bouchai les oreilles pour ne pas les entendre se crier l'un sur l'autre. J'avais l'habitude d'entendre ma mère traiter mon père de tous les noms en permanence, mais c'était la première fois que j'entendais des termes si vulgaires sortir de la bouche de mon père. Cependant, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois où je les entendrais.

Je me levai finalement et saisissais mon chien en peluche préféré sur mon lit. Je le serrai contre mon cœur alors que je me laissai glisser le long de mon lit. Je me mis à chanter « Silent Night » pour le chien et moi en attendant que les hurlements cessent.

Je me réveillai étendue sur le sol, le lendemain matin. Quand je m'éveillai, je ne me souvenais plus que c'était Noël. Je ne me souvenais que de la dispute et du type aux cheveux poisseux qui avait fait mal à ma mère. Je me rappelai avoir trouvé assez de courage pour sortir de ma chambre pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. La cuisine toute entière était dévastée. La table était retournée, des pots et des casseroles jonchaient le sol, les chaises avaient été jetées partout au travers de la pièce.

Je me figeai dans l'obscurité de l'entrée quand je vis ma mère affalée contre le comptoir. Je serrai mon chien en peluche contre moi alors que je la regardai se planter la seringue dans le bras, et siffler quand elle rata la veine.

Ce Noël avait tout fichu en l'air. Papa n'avait même plus essayé de faire comme si Noël était agréable. La veille de Noël, il travaillait jusqu'à 1h00 ou 2h00 du matin, puis il rentrait à la maison complètement ivre. Maman quittait la maison tôt le soir. Parfois, elle rentrait tard avec un des « amis ». Parfois, elle ne rentrait pas du tout, puis elle refaisait surface en trébuchant le lendemain. Quant à moi, je restai assise dans le salon et regardai des classiques de Noël comme _Comment le Grinch a volé Noël, Un Conte de Noël _et _La Vie est belle._

Pas besoin de préciser, je savais que Noël avec les Cullen serait différent.

Ils étaient le genre de famille qui célébraient ces jours de fêtes. Alice s'était mise à décorer toute la maison avant même que le mois de Décembre n'ait commencé. On aurait dit que la maison faisait partie d'un conte de Noël ou quelque chose du genre. Il y avait des dessins sur chaque porte ainsi que du houx et du gui un peu partout.

Après avoir terminé l'intérieur de la maison, Alice fît un pas en arrière et tapota ses doigts contre son menton.

« Parfait. Maintenant, l'extérieur. »

Je trouvai amusant de voir comment une personne si petite pouvait être si autoritaire. Elle se tenait au milieu du jardin et criait sur Jasper et Edward alors qu'ils tentaient de fixer les guirlandes lumineuses à l'extérieur de la maison. Il faisait trop froid pour moi. Je restai à l'intérieur et les regardai.

Deux heures plus tard, Jasper et Edward émergèrent du Pays Enchanté de l'Hiver qu'il y avait dehors. Hormis le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés, ils grelottaient tous les deux et leurs visages étaient rosis. Jasper semblait n'être que transi de froid, mais Edward avait l'air contrarié. Je compris pourquoi une seconde plus tard.

« P..Prépare toi, » bégaya-t-il. « Il faut qu'on aille à Wal-Mart* »

En fait, il devait aller à Wal-Mart, il me faisait juste y aller avec lui. Alice l'envoyait dans le froid pour aller chercher un gros renne gonflable et un Père Noël chez Wal-Mart. Elle voulait qu'il fasse tout le chemin jusqu'au centre commercial pour qu'il achète les décorations, mais il avait refusé de conduire pendant trois heures pour prendre des décorations hors de prix alors qu'on aurait tout pour 20 dollars chez Wal-Mart, qui n'était qu'à 20 minutes de la maison.

« Ridicule, » marmonna-t-il alors que nous entrions dans le supermarché.

Il se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige. Bien sûr, en faisant ça, il avait fait voler toute la neige sur moi.

« D'accord, on prend ces foutus trucs gonflables et on s'en va, » décida-t-il.

Il me semblait que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis un pied dans un Wal-Mart. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les rayons des décorations de Noël. Alors qu'Edward regardait les articles gonflables, je flânais le long de l'allée en regardant tous les anges et les autres personnages typiques de Noël. Il y avait des elfes décoratifs, des ours polaires, des pingouins, et évidemment un million de Père Noël différents.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi alors que j'observai une boule à neige avec des personnages qui faisaient du traîneau au milieu.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire du traîneau, »dis je, en le saisissant. Je la secouai délicatement et la matière blanche contenue à l'intérieur s'envola.

« Nous avons un traîneau. On ira faire un tour un de ces jours, »dît Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » promît il. Il avait deux énormes boîtes dans les mains. « Allons payer ça comme ça on pourra aller chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Je pensai qu'il voulait dire que nous rentrions à la maison pour trouver quelque chose à manger, mais au lieu de s'éloigner de la ville, il suivît la route qui nous mena droit au centre ville.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » demandai je.

« Je t'emmène dîner, » répondît il.

Avant que je n'aie pu protester, il avait tourné dans une place de stationnement libre et était sorti de la Volvo. Il était à ma porte avant que je n'aie pu détacher ma ceinture.

« Merci, » dis je en sortant de la voiture.

« Je vous en prie, M'dame, » dît il, avec un sourire en coin. « Est-ce qu'Italien ça te tente ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. » Il tendît sa main vers la mienne. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne et le laissai me conduire jusqu'à un restaurant appelé « Chez Adriano ». Il y avait peu de gens dans le restaurant. Je pensai que Cody était une ville touristique, alors il n'y aurait certainement pas grand monde ici pendant les vacances.

L'hôtesse regarda Edward comme un morceau de viande alors que nous marchions dans sa direction. Ses yeux se figèrent sur nos doigts entrelacés, mais ça ne sembla pas freiner son intention de flirter.

« Une table pour deux ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était haut perchée et extrêmement agaçante. Elle attrapa deux menus et se retourna vers nous avec un grand sourire. « Suivez moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Ses hanches oscillaient alors qu'elle nous emmenait à l'arrière de la salle. Ca me mettait en colère qu'elle ait le culot de flirter avec Edward, alors qu'il était clair qu'il était avec moi. Et on se tenait la main.

« Celle-ci vous ira ? » demanda-t-elle, se tenant devant notre table.

« Parfait, » lui dît Edward. Il me fît signe d'y aller, puis lâcha ma main comme je marchai vers l'emplacement.

L'hôtesse déposa les menus devant nous, puis sourît de nouveau à Edward. « Très bien, votre serveuse vient s'occuper de vous tout de suite. »

Edward eût un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Les femmes me font rire, » dît il, baissant les yeux sur son menu.

Je lui mettais un petit coup de pied taquin sous la table. « Sois gentil, » marmonnai je.

Avant que nous n'ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, une femme aux cheveux blonds très pâles vêtue de noir s'approcha de notre table avec une corbeille de gressins à l'ail. Elle essaya d'afficher un sourire naturel, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. De toute façon, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Il était trop occupé à regarder le menu.

« Salut ! Mon nom est Tiffany et je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Voudriez vous commencer avec une mise en bouche ? »

Les gressins c'était pas pour ça ?

« Non, ça ira, » répliqua Edward, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son menu.

« D…D'accord. Bon, alors que puis je vous apporter comme boissons ? » Elle lui souriait, mais il me regardait droit dans les yeux, ne lançant même pas un regard dans sa direction.

« Bella, » dît il, me signifiant de commander.

« Euh, je prendrais de l'eau. » La serveuse ne m'avait même pas regardé quand j'avais parlé. Quelle grossièreté.

« Deux eaux, » dît Edward.

La serveuse lui sourît et fît passer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds décolorés derrière son épaule. « Très bien, je vous apporte cela dans une seconde. »

Edward soupira et me regarda. « Enthousiaste à l'idée de Noël ? »demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr. Je crois. »

Il sourît. « C'est une période passionnante de l'année, même si ça peut être stressant. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Alice et de ses décorations. Mais la partie la plus dure est quand même derrière maintenant. » Il semblait soulagé d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. « Bon, à part brancher ces deux trucs gonflables sur le mur. »

« Je croyais que tu détestais ces trucs gonflables, » dis je, me souvenant comment il avait piqué une crise à Halloween à ce sujet.

« Oh, je les déteste, mais je ne me sens pas d'argumenter avec ma belle-sœur pendant toutes les vacances. Ca rend Noël bien plus simple, » rétorqua-t-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comme tu es mignon. »

Il me lança son sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

La serveuse revint avec nos boissons. Elle posa lentement celle d'Edward devant lui en faisant un effort supplémentaire pour capter son regard ce faisant. Il lui lança un coup d'œil, mais ne lui accorda pas vraiment d'attention. Elle déposa bruyamment mon eau devant moi.

Elle lui sourît et sortît son carnet de commandes. « Alors, que puis je vous servir ce soir ? »

Edward fît un signe de tête dans ma direction. Le sourire de la serveuse devint grimaçant alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi à contre cœur.

« Que puis je pour toi, ma puce ? » demanda-t-elle, affichant un sourire hypocrite.

« Je vais prendre euh…des spaghettis bolognaise, » lui dis je , en refermant le menu.

« L'assiette enfants ou pour adultes ? »

Je n'arrivai pas à démêler si c'était censé être insultant ou pas.

« Euh…l'assiette pour adultes, » marmonnai je.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et fît face à Edward. Le sourire prédateur avait réapparu sur son visage.

« Et pout toi, beau gosse ? »

« Je prendrai les lasagnes, » répondît il, ne lui prêtant pas attention. Cela sembla l'avoir un peu vexée, mais elle continuait d'afficher son sourire alors qu'elle reprenait nos menus.

« Je vous apporte ça dès que c'est prêt. »

Je me sentis soulagée quand elle s'éloigna.

« Idiote, » marmonnai je.

Edward ricana. « Il faut toujours que cette serveuse flirte avec tous les mecs qui franchissent cette porte. »

Ouais, mais tous les mecs n'étaient pas aussi beaux qu'Edward.

Je n'en revenais pas que cette pensée ait pu me passer par la tête. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quatre mois que je craquerais pour Edward Cullen, je lui aurais ri au nez. Je lui aurai dit qu'il avait plus que perdu la tête. Mais le Edward Cullen d'il y a quatre mois et celui qui était assis en face de moi maintenant, étaient diamétralement opposés. Je n'avais pas vu l'ancien Edward depuis des mois. J'espérai qu'il était mort et enterré. Je ne pourrais pas craquer pour _cet_ Edward même d'ici des millions d'années. Mais celui-ci, celui assis en face de moi, je pouvais.

Je me serais menti à moi-même si j'avais dit que je ne l'appréciais pas. Il était doux, et délicat, et attentionné, et prévenant. Il me caressait le dos et me fredonnait toujours quelque chose quand je me réveillais après un cauchemar. Il me mettait de la crème cicatrisante sur mon dos, mes épaules et mes jambes pour faire disparaître les cicatrices qu'il m'avait faites. Il me demandait toujours avant de m'embrasser.

Il était presque impossible de ne _pas_ aimer cet Edward.

« Quelles autres traditions vous avez dans votre famille ? » demandai je une fois que nos plats furent servis.

Il soupira et piqua un peu de pâtes avec sa fourchette. « Et bien, bien sûr, on regarde toutes les émissions spéciales de Noël à la télé. Ma mère nous fait tous regarder Charlie Brown parce que c'est le film qu'elle aime le plus au monde. » Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire . « Alice sort toujours nous acheter ces kits pour maisons en pain d'épices et nous fait tous réaliser notre propre chef d'œuvre. Et bien sûr, on va chercher notre arbre de Noël et on le décore. »

« Quand ? »demandai je, soudain très impatiente.

Je n'avais pas décoré de sapin de Noël depuis mes dix ans.

Il sourît en voyant mon enthousiasme. « Certainement un jour de cette semaine. Il faut toujours qu'on trouve un grand arbre à cause d'Emmett. Il veut un défi quand il s'agit de mettre l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, à l'approche de Noël, la famille me force à me mettre au piano et à jouer des chants de Noël pour qu'ils puissent se prendre pour des enfants de chœur. J'ai des boules Quiès planquées dans ma chambre. »

« Et bien sûr le matin de Noël, nous nous levons tous, on ouvre les cadeaux, on déjeune, et on profite de la journée. Ensuite, ma mère nous prépare un petit déjeuner en guise de dîner. C'est presque sûr que c'est le repas le plus impressionnant que tu ne mangeras jamais. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Il découpa un morceau de ses lasagnes et le porta à sa bouche. « Ah oui, et pour la veillée de Noël on regarde _Comment le Grinch a volé Noël_ et_ Ernest sauve Noël. »_

_« _C'est quoi ça ? » Je n'avais jamais entendu parler du dernier film auparavant.

Edward me regarda estomaqué avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu ne connais pas _Ernest sauve Noël_ ? »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que je faisais non de la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu as regardé pendant toutes ces années ? Il faut qu'on fasse ton éducation télévisuelle. »

« Est-ce que c'est bien ? »

« C'est un classique. Tu vas adorer, » m'assura-t-il. « Ca te fera rire. »

« C'est super. J'adore les comédies. »

Il sourît puis se remît à dévorer son plat. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimerais pour Noël ? »

Je me sentis rougir. « Tu ne vas pas m'offrir quelque chose, non ? » demandai je. J'avais du mal à accepter les cadeaux.

« Bien sûr que si. On ne va pas te mettre de côté. Tu fais partie de notre famille. »

Je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée qu'ils me fassent des cadeaux.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux pour Noël. »

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à penser à quelque chose que tu veux. Je peux t'assurer qu'Alice va t'offrir une garde robe complète toute neuve. » Je rougissais et cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce dans quoi Alice pouvait m'embarquer. « Bon, penses y. Tu peux toujours faire ta liste au Père Noël, un peu plus tard. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « J'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël quand j'avais cinq ans. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en plissant les yeux. « C'est un peu jeune, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Beh, quand tes parents doivent te dire que le Père Noël ne pourra pas t'apporter de vélo parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent pour en construire un, tu arrêtes d'y croire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que le Père Noël n'est pas censé avoir besoin d'argent pour acheter les éléments à assembler pour construire un vélo. »

Edward acquiesça en comprenant. « C'est quand même trop jeune. Je trouve que c'est toujours bien d'avoir quelque chose en quoi croire. »

« Ouaip, » répliquai je, en enroulant mes spaghettis autour de ma fourchette.

Le trajet de retour fût agréablement silencieux. Edward mît un CD de musique classique pour installer une atmosphère paisible. Je regardai le paysage défiler. Tout était recouvert de neige. Ca ressemblait en quelque sorte à un Pays Merveilleux hivernal.

« La maison est magnifique , » dis je , alors que nous nous engagions dans l'allée.

« Merci. On s'est gelés le cul à installer ces lumières et ces guirlandes, » répliqua Edward. « Mais , ça vaut le coup. »

Je regardai le ciel noir bleuté alors que je sortais de la voiture. De minuscules flocons de neige tombaient maintenant du ciel.

« Il neige, » m'écriai je.

Edward vint à côté de moi et enroula son bras autour de ma taille. Ma peau se mettait toujours à bouillir à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. C'était comme si il mettait le feu en moi et m'électrisait à chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec ma peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il m'attira contre son torse.

« On va avoir un Noël blanc cette année, » dît il, en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Ce serait formidable, » murmurai je.

Je me pressai contre lui pour absorber la chaleur de son corps. Le vent fouettait mes joues et brûlait mes oreilles.

« Allez, rentrons avant que tu ne tombes malade, » dît Edward, m'entraînant avec lui. Il prît ma main et me conduisît vers la porte d'entrée.

Dès que nous fûmes entrés, Alice nous sauta dessus, surgie de nulle part.

« Vous les avez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward roula ses yeux verts. « Oui Alice. Le Père Noël et Rudolphe le renne, sont dehors prêts à être gonflés. »

« Parfait ! On peut les mettre en place ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, en sautillant. Elle me faisait un peu penser à une enfant, mais je ne trouvais pas ça adorable. En fait, je trouvais cela plutôt exaspérant.

Edward poussa un profond soupir et remît son manteau. « On dirait une gamine de sept ans quand tu fais ça. »

« Mais ça sert ma cause, » répondît Alice, en riant.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux, Alice, » dît Edward, en repassant son épais bonnet sur sa tête. Il enroula son écharpe autour de son visage. « Le monde ne marche pas comme ça. »

Sans ajouter un mot, il se tourna et marcha vers la porte. Alice se contenta de lever les yeux.

« J'ai toujours ce que je veux. Vous vous êtes amusés ? Vous avez apprécié le dîner ? » s'enquit elle.

J'acquiesçai et retirai mon manteau.

« Ouais, c'était sympa, » répliquai je. Je l'ignorai et elle discourait à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je pouvais voir Edward et Emmett dehors, essayant de mettre en place les créatures que nous venions juste d'acheter. Ils en avaient aussi une troisième. C'était une boule de neige. Edward sembla moins que ravi quand il la retira de sa boîte.

« Quand j'aurai ma propre famille, nous n'achèterons aucun truc gonflable, » déclara-t-il. Je pouvais l'entendre malgré la vitre.

« Mec, tu sais que si Bella en voulait un, tu cèderais, » dît Emmett, en branchant le Père Noël à la prise.

Edward leva les yeux et me vît les regarder par la fenêtre. Il sourît et me fît un clin d'œil, puis il se remît au travail. Je me sentis rougir.

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même Isabella Swan, » dît Alice dans mon dos.

Je plissai les yeux et me retournai pour la regarder. « A propos de quoi je mens ? »

« Tu apprécies Edward, » m'accusa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que oui. Comment ne pas l'apprécier, » dis je, en haussant les épaules.

Elle ricana et me mît un coup de hanches. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Alice. Je viens seulement de franchir le cap ou j'accepte qu'il me touche. Laisse moi apprendre à marcher avant de courir. »

Elle me balaya d'un geste de la main. « Tu l'aimes, tu ne te l'es pas encore avoué. Mais tu vas le faire. »

« Tu es si sûre de ça, » marmonnai je.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. Je suis Alice, » dît elle, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui, et tu vas l'épouser, et tu vas avoir beaucoup de petits Edward et de petites Bella. »

« Tu mets un peu la charrue avant les bœufs, non ? » demandai je.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas te marier et avoir des petits Edward ? »

« Alice, » l'avertît Esmé depuis la cuisine. « Laisse tomber le sujet, d'accord. »

« D'accord, » répondît elle, en baissant les épaules. « Mais ça va arriver. »

Je l'ignorai et retournai regarder Edward et Emmett installer les décorations gonflables. Je n'étais pas encore prête à être amoureuse d'Edward. Apprécier quelqu'un et aimer quelqu'un étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on donne à cette personne l'opportunité de vous faire souffrir. J'avais appris cela bien trop tôt. Je n'avais pas de problème à admettre que j'appréciais Edward, car c'était vrai. Et peut être que je l'aimais, mais pas dans le sens dont parlait Alice.

Je comptais sur lui pour me protéger et me réconforter quand j'avais peur. C'étaient des choses que les grands frères étaient supposés faire. Mais Edward n'était pas mon frère. Emmett et Jasper étaient mes « frères », mais pas Edward. Il était plus que ça.

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir _exactement_ ce qu'il était, mais il était vraiment quelque chose pour moi.

***Wal Mart : sorte de Carrefour US.**

**Vous avez de la chance, l'auteur, vient juste de poster la suite : je ne l'ai pas encore lue, elle n'y était pas il y a quelques heures…**

**Alors, à très vite dans la semaine, bisous**

**Vanessa**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Je sais que je me répète mais je vous remercie pour tout , je vous adore !!!**

**J'ai transmis vos messages à Cullensgirl90 et elle me charge de vous envoyer à toutes ses plus sincères remerciements, elle n'en revient pas.**

**Par contre, on vous embrasse toutes les 2 !!!**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je suis super contente de vous annoncer que Lord of the Authority a été nominé pour un prix : le Forbidden Fruits Awards (**Awards des fruits défendus, mais en français, ça le fait pas**) dans la catégorie Hurt/Comfort (**Douleur/Réconfort**). Vous pouvez vous rendre sur le site, c'est : .com. Alors faites marcher vos petits doigts pour qu'on gagne. En plus, cette histoire a maintenant 1418 reviews. Quelqu'un traduit aussi cette histoire en français : magicvanille (**ça c'est moi !**). La version traduite a à ce jour 1264 reviews, ce qui est ENORME…attendez…laissez moi attraper ma calculatrice…2682 reviews (**en fait, à ce jour, on en est à plus mais j'avais la flemme de reconter, désolée**). Alors un gigantesque merci à toutes celles qui ont envoyé des reviews !!! Vous me motivez pour continuer d'écrire (**et moi pour traduire**) !**

**Vanessa :**** Coucou, si on est jumelles plus que de prénom, ce chapitre devrait te faire fondre comme neige au soleil, hi,hi,hi. Merci encore. Bisous, bisous.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Merci, merci, voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Imane : ****Merci beaucoup.**

**Mimie30 :**** Voilà le Noël avec les Cullen qui va bien remonter le niveau par rapport à un Noël chez les Swan. Pour répondre à tes questions, l'auteur écrit au fur et à mesure, elle a son idée directrice, elle sait ou elle va mais ce n'est pas écrit à l'avance. Exprès pour toi, je lui ai demandé si elle vivait bien dans le Montana et bien non, elle est de Géorgie mais a passé des vacances à Cody, d'où sa connaissance de la ville. Merci et gros bisous de la part de l'auteur et de moi !!!**

**Mïya :****Si tu as adoré le chapitre précédent, il va te falloir des superlatifs pour celui-ci. Moi aussi je veux mon Edward !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. Bisous.**

**Loush ****: Salut Miss, merci beaucoup d'être si fidèle, j'irai faire un tour sur la fic que tu m'as conseillée (tu me sauves, j'avais presque plus rien à lire)et je suis fière de t'avoir fait découvrir celle-ci ! Alors j'espère à très vite, bisous.**

**Séverine : ****Et oui, on avance. Merci pour tout et à très vite.**

**Shaly :**** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments : tu es un ange !! Bisous**

**Amel : ****Merci du fond du cœur pour tout et bon courage pour tout taper, je compatis. Bisous ma belle.**

**Amélie ****:**** Merci beaucoup de ma part et de celle de l'auteur, je lui ai fait un topo et elle vous remercie ENORMEMENT. On t'adore aussi. Bisous, bisous.**

**Lilo ****: Ah, je n'ai presque plus d'avance sur vous maintenant, alors je ne peux pas répondre à ta question…mais ce chapitre y répond un peu. Gros bisous.**

**Miss-nono80 : **** Bonkour et bienvenue. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite…**

**Délia :****Toi qui veux du rapprochement, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre, bisous.**

**Blandine : ****Désolée pour ton ordi ma belle, fut demander au Papa Noël, moi je lui ai commandé un Edward. Bon courage ma belle du trou du c** du monde. Bisous.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'à la base, je déteste les fics qui commencent par dix tonnes de commentaires mais SVP m'en voulez pas ; allez, voilà THE chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 31 :**_

**Bella POV**

Je me réveilla au matin du 24 Décembre à cause de la lumière du soleil qui filtrait légèrement par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward.

« Bella, c'est l'heure de se lever. »

Je sentais Edward promener ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Veux pas, » maugréai je, en pressant mon visage contre son torse. Il se contenta de rire.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, mon amour (**N/T : maintenant il met des petits surnoms)**. On a une journée chargée devant nous, » dît il, continuant à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. C'était vraiment agréable. Si il continuait de faire ça, j'allais me rendormir. « Bella. »

« Ne…euhhh, » marmonnai je, en secouant la tête.

Il gloussa et commença à déposer des baisers en descendant le long de ma joue, puis de ma mâchoire. Quand il atteignît mon cou, il me mordilla doucement et m'embrassa sur le côté droit, mon côté le plus sensible. Je haletai quand je sentis sa langue glisser sur ma peau.

« Dernière chance, » murmura –t-il contre mon cou. Son souffle chaud me fît trembler (**N/T : moi aussi je tremble…pardon**). « Tu ferais mieux de te lever.

Je l'ignorai et savourai cet instant, les sensations **(N/T : tu m'étonnes !**).

« Bella, » marmonna-t-il, en mordillant mon cou. « Tu as trois secondes pour te lever avant que je ne sois obligé d'employer une autre méthode. »

J'ouvrai un œil pour le regarder. Je commençai immédiatement à ricaner.

Edward portait ce pull de Noël parfaitement ridicule. Il était vert et rouge et il y avait des rennes dessus. L'un d'eux avait même un nez rouge qui se révéla être une ampoule clignotante. Je ne rigole pas ! Ca clignote ! (**N/T : est ce que vous visualisez ça ?**).

« Joli pull, » lui dis je, en ricanant.

Il cessa de me mordiller le cou et releva sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Etais tu en train de te moquer de mon pull ? »demanda-t-il l'air sérieux.

Je serrai mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour ne plus devenir que deux fentes. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai juste jamais vu un pull comme ça avant. »

« Bien, devine quoi ? Tu es sur le point d' en porter un. »*.

Je plissai les yeux et regardai dans la pièce pour voir un pull posé sur une des chaises. Il avait l'air incroyablement épais mais de gratter aussi. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais pressée de le porter.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demandai je.

Il eût un petit sourire en coin. « Je suis sérieux. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de nous en tricoter chaque année pour Noël et on devait porter celui qu'elle nous avait offert l'année précédente quand elle venait nous voir. Quand elle est morte, il y a quelques années, ma mère a décidé de perpétuer la tradition et de nous tricoter des pulls. »

« Whaou, » murmurai je, en posant les doigts sur les motifs de son pull.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt impressionnant. » Il appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre mon cou. « Tu dois te lever maintenant, Bella. »

« Tu n'as qu'à m'y forcer. » plaisantai je, en souriant.

Il releva ses yeux à nouveau. Le sourire sur mon visage disparût aussitôt.

« Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, »** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je poussai un cri strident quand je sentis ses doigts me chatouiller les côtés. J'essayai de rouler pour me dégager de lui, mais il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir en place. Je riais tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes et j'en pleurai.

« Ed..Edward ! » hurlai je. « S..Stop ! »

« Est-ce que tu es prête à te lever ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » criai je.

Il relâcha sa prise sur ma taille et se leva du lit. « Viens, commençons cette journée. Tu vas l'adorer. »

Les Cullen avaient tout mis en œuvre pour que mon premier Noël avec eux soit mémorable. Ils avaient sorti tous les kits pour les maisons de pain d'épice. Alice nous mît deux par deux pour fabriquer les maisons en confiserie. Devinez avec qui j'étais ? Je pense que toute la famille Cullen essayait de nous mettre ensemble.

Après le déjeuner, Edward, Emmett et Jasper disparurent un moment. Je fus réquisitionnée par Alice pour l'aider à mettre en place des sets de table décoratifs. Toute la maison avait un air si festif et…de Noël.

« Bella, vas mettre une veste ! » appela Edward depuis le hall d'entrée.

« Pourquoi ? » ne pus je pas m'empêcher de demander.

« Tu verras. Mets juste quelque chose de bien chaud. »

Je courrai à l'étage et attrapai une épaisse veste et une paire de bottes. Après que je fus habillée pour sortir, je descendais les escaliers à pas feutrés et me rendais dans la cuisine où Edward m'attendait. Il avait une écharpe dans les mains.

« Retourne toi, » ordonna-t-il alors que j'approchai.

Je le fixai avec un regard méfiant avant de me retourner dos à lui en regardant le salon. L'écharpe apparût devant mes yeux de sorte à ce que je ne voyais plus rien.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me mets une écharpe sur les yeux ? » demandai je à Edward alors qu'il nouait les extrémités derrière ma tête.

« C'est une surprise. »

« Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, » râlai je.

« Je sais mais tu vas aimer celle-ci. »

Je haletai quand je le sentis me soulever et me porter telle une jeune mariée. Je ne pouvais pas dire si il me fît sortir par la porte de devant ou celle de derrière, mais soudain, il fît très froid. Je sentais le vent fouetter ma peau découverte et je pouvais entendre le bruit de la neige qui craquait sous ses pas.

« Je vais te passer à Emmet, » me dît il.

Me passer ? Je sentais deux bras gigantesques se refermer sur moi et me soulever.

« Comment va, Pitchoune ? » demanda Emmett.

« En pleine forme. Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Il se mît à rire. « Je peux pas te le dire. »

Je fis la moue alors qu'il me déposait délicatement sur une sorte de banquette en bois. Il commença à enrouler d'épaisses couettes et couvertures autour de mon corps pour me protéger des vents givrant douloureusement froids.

« Chaud ? » j'entendis Emmett demander.

« Rôtie, » confirmai je.

« Bien. Assieds toi, Eddynou. »

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois, et tu ne vivras pas jusqu'au jour de Noël, » le menaça Edward.

Emmett ricana simplement.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'enlever cette écharpe maintenant ? » demandai je.

« Pas encore. »

J'entendis une lanière frapper quelque chose et nous commençâmes à avancer. Je tentai d'écouter les sons autour de nous pour deviner ce que nous faisions. Je pouvais entendre des chevaux s'ébrouer et des sabots frapper le sol. Il y avait aussi ce son de grelots de traîneau.

« Tu peux l'enlever _maintenant _? « demandai je impatiemment.

Je sentis Edward défaire le nœud. « Oui. Ouvre tes yeux, mon amour. »

L'écharpe tomba et je clignai des yeux. Nous étions dehors, au milieu du pré des chevaux, nous promenant dans un gigantesque traineau de bois blanc. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher e sourire.

« Tu t'en es souvenu ! »

Edward sourît lui aussi. « Bien sûr. C'est le jour idéal pour une promenade en traineau. Le soleil est de sortie, mais la neige est assez épaisse pour le traineau. »

Nous prîmes le chemin qui menait à la forêt derrière la maison des Cullen. Je n'avais jamais vu la forêt en plein jour. C'était magnifique. Tous les arbres étaient recouverts de neige. Nous dépassâmes un troupeau de chevreuils qui mangeaient l'écorce des arbres. Ca me rappela une scène de _Bambi _.

« C'est tellement magnifique, » murmurai je.

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille. « Je suis content que tu aimes ça. Les promenades en traineau devraient être une tradition de Noël. »

« On en fera la notre. »

Ca le fit sourire. Il m'attira plus près de lui et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Le reste de la balade fût paisible. Je restai blottie contre son flanc pour absorber toute sa chaleur corporelle. Quand nous commençâmes à nous approcher de la maison, Edward releva mon menton et embrassa mes lèvres. _Cela _m'avait réchauffée instantanément.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Esmé avait déjà préparé le dîner quand nous franchîmes le seuil de la maison. Elle nous sourît.

« Vous avez aimé la balade tous les deux ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » dît Edward, en serrant ma main. « Le dîner sent bon. »

« Merci chéri. Vas te laver, qu'on puisse passer à table. »

Si notre repas de ce soir était un aperçu de ce que nous aurions demain, j'étais impatiente de déjeuner. Esmé avait préparé du poulet rôti, des haricots verts, des patates douces, des épis de maïs, de la courge et du pain de maïs. C'était impressionnant. Puis, pour le dessert, nous eûmes un pudding à la banane qui était mon dessert préféré et de loin.

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé, Bella, » dît elle, en ramassant nos assiettes.

« Mais tu ferais mieux d'avoir encore un peu de place pour le chocolat chaud ! » cria Alice, en agrippant mon bras. « On boit toujours du chocolat chaud, après que nous ayons chanté nos chants de Noël, à l'intérieur. Edward ! » J'eus un mouvement de recul quand elle cria dans mon oreille. « Tu ferais mieux de sortir tes partitions de Noël. On se met aux chants de Noël dans dix minutes ! »

Edward qui était juste dans la pièce à vivre à côté, lui lança un regard furieux.

« C'est pas la peine de hurler, Alice, » râla-t-il. « Je suis juste ici. Tu peux parler en mode intérieur. »

« Je sais, mais je voulais être sûre que tu m'entendes. » Elle commença à tirer mon bras comme si elle voulait que j'aille quelque part. « Bella, j'espère que tu aimes chanter parce que tu es sur le point de chanter tous les chants de Noël possibles et imaginables. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée.

« Euh…Je ne suis pas branchée chanson, Alice. »

« Oh, ça va. Personne dans cette maison ne chante très bien. Tu devrais entendre Emmett. On dirait un chat qui se fait percuter par un camion de marchandises. »

« Hey ! Regarde ça, Tinkerbelle (**Clochette en français, mais j'ai préféré laisser ç**a)! M'interpela Emmett depuis le salon. Lui et Jasper regardaient une sorte de compétition de rodéo à la télé qui avait été filmée en Amérique du Sud, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de chanter, Bella, » me dît Esmé, en touchant affectueusement mon bras. « Personne ne te forcera à participer à quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais il faut que tu sois là, » dît Alice. « Tu peux t'asseoir près d'Edward sur le banc du piano et le regarder jouer. »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui faisait semblant de ne pas entendre notre conversation. Je me levai de ma place à table et marchai vers là où tout le reste de la famille s'était assis. Edward se décala sur le canapé pour me laisser un peu de place.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu jouer du piano, » dis je.

Il me fît son petit sourire en coin. « Tu le verras ce soir. »Il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

« Tu veux peut être t'échauffer un peu, fiston, » dît Carlisle, assis dans le fauteuil en lisant un magazine de santé. « Tu vas beaucoup jouer ce soir. »

Edward leva les yeux et se leva du canapé. Je le regardai alors qu'il tirait le banc de dessous le piano et ouvrait le petit capot pour révéler les touches noires et blanches. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença à jouer. Je n'avais entendu Edward jouer que sur le CD qu'il m'avait fait pour mon anniversaire. L'entendre jouer en vrai était dix fois mieux. Je savais qu'il avait du talent, mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait jouer comme un professionnel.

« Wahou, » murmurai je quand il eût terminé. « Tu as joué ça de mémoire ? »

Il sourît un peu et tourna son regard vers moi. « Je l'ai composé. »

Il commença à jouer la berceuse qui était sur mon CD. Ca me fît sourire. Edward leva ses yeux de ses touches pendant un moment et me regarda. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

« Celle-ci est ma préférée, » dis je à voix basse.

Le sourire finît par s'illuminer. « J'en suis heureux. Je l'ai écrite pour toi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Personne n'avait jamais composé de chanson pour moi. Cela me faisait sentir spéciale, comme si j'étais importante pour quelqu'un.

« Très bien ! » piailla Alice, en tapant dans ses mains. « Mettons nous tous autour du piano pour commencer les chants de Noël. »

Emmett et Rosalie râlaient et secouaient leurs têtes.

« Alice, cette tradition est si vieille, » se plaignît Rosalie. « Aucun d'entre nous n'aime plus chanter des chants de Noël. Même Edward déteste les jouer. »

« Hey ! On ne va pas avoir des attitudes négatives comme ça ! » dît Alice hargneusement. « C'est le premier Noël de Bella avec nous et nous allons lui prouver que c'est fabuleux. Maintenant, rassemblez vous autour du piano et je vais vous passer les livrets de paroles. »

Edward roula les yeux alors qu'elle sortait plusieurs petits livrets qui avaient des dessins d'enfants de chœur de Noël sur la couverture. Le livre était très enfantin. Il y avait un Père Noël tenant un livret de partitions devant un traineau tiré par des rennes, près d'un bonhomme de neige. Quand j'ouvris le livret, je remarquai à quel point la musique à l'intérieur était simple. Edward n'aurait pas de mal du tout avec cette musique.

« Bella, est ce que tu vas chanter avec nous ? » demanda Alice, avec enthousiasme.

« Euh, je crois que je vais me contenter de regarder pour la première fois, » dis je.

Edward fît un petit sourire et me tira par la manche pour m'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc. « Considère toi comme chanceuse, » murmura-t-il. « Elle prévoyait de te faire chanter en solo. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu mens. »

« Non, pas du tout, » dît il, en continuant de sourire.

Je dévisageai Alice pendant un instant, puis me retournai face au piano. Je ne chantais pas. C'était un fait bien connu. Je n'avais jamais essayé auparavant, et je doutai que qui ce soit veuille entendre ma première tentative pour chanter en suivant un livre de musique. Ca donnerait quelque chose qu'Emmett pourrait utiliser contre moi à l'avenir.

« Très bien, on va commencer par quelque chose de simple…Jingle Bells. Tu peux supporter ça, Edward ? »

Il lui retourna un regard de colère et commença à jouer la chanson avec un seul doigt. C'était une version très simple que même moi, j'aurais pu jouer.

Alice posa ses minuscules poings sur ses hanches. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu joues Jingle Bells. Allez. Joue le _vraiment. »_

Edward soupira et posa ses deux mains sur les touches. Il commença à jouer une version élaborée de Jingle Bells. Sa famille essaya de chanter à son rythme, mais la plupart étaient largués. Emmett commença à hurler les chœurs à pleins poumons. Edward se montra soumis, continuant à jouer alors qu'il poursuivait. Ils continuèrent encore quelques chansons avant que la moitié de la famille en ait assez. Finalement, Edward arrêta de jouer.

« Tu sais, c'était mignon, quand on avait dix ans, » dît il, en fixant son regard dans les yeux d'Alice.

« Ok, » décida Carlisle. « Je crois qu'il est temps de préparer le chocolat chaud et de lancer les films de Noël. »

« Oui ! » cria Emmett, en brandissant son poing. « Je suis trop impatient de regarder « Une histoire de Noël » ! Tu vas adorer ce film, Bella. »

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes tous amassés autour de leur écran plat. Je me blottissais contre Edward et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de moi de sorte à ce que ma tête soit placée sur son côté. Il nous recouvrît également d'une couverture pour que je n'aie pas froid.

Je n'avais jamais eu la sensation d'avoir une famille avant. Ma famille biologique était détraquée à tel point que j'avais même du mal à les appeler une famille. Nous n'étions que trois personnes vivant ensemble sous le même toit. Un homme, une femme, et l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble.

Ici, avec les Cullen, j'avais le sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose. On pouvait sentir l'amour dans la maison. C'était facile à voir avec Carlisle et Esmé, qui étaient lovés dans le fauteuil, et dire qu'ils étaient un père et une mère aimants. Vous pouviez voir Emmett et Rosalie, et Alice et Jasper, et dire qu'ils partageaient un lien qui ne pouvait être brisé. Et Edward et moi… Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que nous étions à ce moment précis, mais il y avait un lien ici. J'avais des sentiments pour Edward que je ne pouvais décrire.

Mais les Cullen étaient une famille heureuse. Oui, ils avaient eu quelques heurts sur le chemin, mais ils demeuraient unis. Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle traiter sa femme de « pute » ou de « salope », et je n'avais jamais vu Esmé ramener d'autres hommes pour les exhiber au nez de son mari. Aucun des couples n'était comme ça. Ils étaient une grande et heureuse famille, et j'étais heureuse d'en faire partie.

Peu après que le Grinch ait décidé de voler Noël, je m'endormis, blottie contre le flanc d'Edward. Je me réveillai alors qu'il me portait dans les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre.

« Rendors toi, mon ange, » murmura-t-il, en embrassant le creux la base de mon oreille.

Je refermai les yeux et laissai tomber ma tête contre son torse.

Edward m'avait dit une fois que lui et ses frères avaient l'habitude de se lever à quatre heures du matin pour descendre voir ce que le Père Noël leur avait laissé au pied de l'arbre. Cette tradition avait pris fin à leur adolescence. Tout le monde voulait dormir au moins jusqu'à huit heures et demi. Ca laissait assez de temps à Esmé pour préparer une cafetière.

Bien sûr, cette année, Alice voulait conserver les choses le plus traditionnel possible. Au lieu d'attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé, elle appela tout le monde sur leur téléphones portables pour les réveiller. Edward grogna quand son Blackberry sonna à sept heures du matin. Il se pencha pour atteindre sa table de chevet et y promena sa main, à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son téléphone. J'ouvrai un œil quand la lumière brillante de l'écran s'alluma. Il poussa un grognement sonore quand il vît l'heure.

« Sérieux, Alice ? » râla-t-il, en appuyant sur le bouton « raccrocher ». Il reposa le téléphone et se retourna face à moi.

Je soupirai et reposai ma tête sur son torse. « Elle va certainement rappeler, » marmonnai je.

Il me rapprocha de lui. « Je refuse de me lever si tôt le matin, » répliqua-t-il. « C'est censé être un jour de repos. C'est pas le jour du Nettoyage de Printemps. »

J'avais raison. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Alice rappela.

Edward s'assît cette fois et attrapa le téléphone sur le meuble. « Quoi, Alice ? »aboya-t-il au téléphone. « Il est sept heures du matin et on était debout jusqu'à une heure du matin à regarder des films de Noël. Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser dormir une heure de plus. »

Je baillais et m'assis. Puis , je me souvenais quel jour nous étions.

C'était Noël.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée de cette journée.

Edward appuya sur le bouton « raccrocher », puis se rallongea.

« Tu es prête à te lever ? » demanda-t-il, recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains.

« Si tu l'es, » dis je, ne sachant que faire.

Il s'assît et s'étira les bras. Après avoir frotté ses yeux un moment, il tourna son regard vers moi et me sourît. « Bonne matinée, mon amour, » dît il, m'attirant contre son côté. « Si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Il pressa ses lèvres contre ma joue, puis nous rallongea de sorte à ce que nous reposions sur les oreillers. « Joyeux Noël, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, » répliquai je, ma tête reposant contre son torse. « En fait, je suis excitée à l'idée de cette journée. »

Il gloussa. « Très bien. Tu devrais être excitée par Noël. »

Notre petit moment fût interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

« Venez tous les deux ! Levez vous ! Et descendez en pyjamas ! » cria Alice de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Mais Alice, et si ils faisaient une petite fête de Noël au lit tous les deux ? » demanda Emmett. J'entendis un grand bruit sourd et un gémissement. « Oh, Rosie ! C'était pour quoi ça ?Bella pourrait dormir nue. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, » m'écriai je, cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus gênée.

Edward se contenta de rire. « Viens, avant que le lutin diabolique ne ramène un bulldozer pour défoncer la porte. » Il prît ma main et me fît descendre les escaliers.

Tout le monde était rassemblé au rez de chaussée dans le salon où se trouvait l'énorme sapin de Noël. Il y avait de nombreux cadeaux éparpillés partout. J'étais reconnaissante qu'Alice m'ait emmené dehors un jour pour trouver un cadeau de Noël pour chacun. J'aurais été vraiment gênée si tout le monde m'avait offert quelque chose et que je ne leur avais rien offert.

« Ouvrons les cadeaux ! » Alice poussa des cris perçants en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle était trop énergique pour sept heures du matin. Tous les membres de la famille, hormis Jasper bien sûr, semblaient d'accord avec moi. Même Carlisle s'endormait presque sur sa tasse de café.

« Qui veut faire le Père Noël ? » demanda Alice.

« On ne va pas refaire ça, » grommela Edward, assis sur le canapé. « Quelqu'un n'a qu'à faire passer les cadeaux. »

Alice leva les yeux. « Bon, on a qu'à le faire à ta façon, Mr Grincheux. »

Carlisle soupira et se leva de son fauteuil. « Je vais le faire. Alice, assieds toi. »

Elle eût un sourire satisfait et s'assît sur les genoux de Jasper.

Carlisle commença à faire passer les cadeaux un par un à chacun. Tout le monde attendît que tous les cadeaux fussent distribués avant de commencer à arracher les paquets cadeaux. Je n'avais jamais compris l'utilité du papier cadeau. Il y a quelques semaines, Alice m'avait emmenée au sous-sol et m'avait fait l'aider emballer tous ces cadeaux. Cela prît des heures pour le faire et chaque paquet devait être emballé à la perfection ou elle faisait une crise. A quoi ça servait ? Le papier allait juste être arraché et déchiré.

Je regardai tous les autres ouvrir leurs cadeaux avant d'ouvrir les miens. Je voulais voir leurs réactions à ce qu'Alice et moi leur avions choisi. Alice m'avait dit que Carlisle s'était mis au golf récemment, alors je lui avais pris un seau de balles de golf. J'avais pris pour Esmé un nouveau livre de recettes parce qu'elle était toujours dans la cuisine. J'avais trouvé pour Rosalie un chèque cadeau de Victoria's Secret(**marque de lingerie**) car je refusai de lui acheter quoi que ce soit de réel au magasin. Ca aurait vraiment été embarrassant. J'étais fière de dire que j'avais trouvé le cadeau d'Emmett toute seule. Alice n'était pas franchement ravie à cette idée, mais j'avais joué la carte « Es tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas capable de prendre mes propres décisions » et elle m'avait laissé acheter le cadeau. C'était un recueil de blagues que je pensai qu'il aimerait.

Edward m'avait aidé pour le cadeau de Jasper. Nous lui avions pris ce livre qui parlait de l'histoire des rodéos et des techniques de cavaliers célèbres pour dresser leurs chevaux. Edward pensait que le livre pourrait être utile pour la saison à venir. En fait, je voulais lui offrir un pistolet tranquillisant qu'il pourrait utiliser sur Alice, mais Edward ne m'avait pas laissé le prendre. Il avait dit que bien qu'il pense que ce soit un cadeau utile, Jasper pourrait trouver ça insultant. Je ne trouvai pas ça insultant. Le petit lutin diabolique avait trop d'énergie pour son propre bien être.

Le cadeau d'Alice fût plutôt simple à trouver. Edward m'avait montré où trouver ces blocs de stylistes où elle pourrait faire ses croquis. Je lui en pris un et une nouvelle boîte de craies.

Le cadeau d'Edward fût le plus dur.

Qu'étais je censée offrir à quelqu'un qui m'avait maltraitée à une époque mais qui clamait maintenant m'aimer de tout son cœur ? Cela nécessita beaucoup de réflexions, mais finalement, je décidai de lui prendre quelques uns des livres de musique que je l'avais vu feuilleter alors que nous étions au magasin de musique du centre commercial. Je décidai également de lui prendre un nouveau sweatshirt vu que je lui en avais volé un.

« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir tes cadeaux, Bella ? » demanda Edward, quand il remarqua que j'étais restée assise sans bouger pendant tout ce temps.

« Oh, si. Je regardai d'abord tout le monde ouvrir les siens, » répliquai je, en rougissant.

« Tiens, ouvre celui-ci en premier, » dît il, en plaçant une boîte de taille moyenne sur mes genoux. C'était de la part d'Emmett . Je levai les yeux vers mon « monstre » de frère, qui me regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ca ne va pas me sauter dessus, hein ? » demandai je prudemment.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça, » dît il, semblant vexé. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement, ce n'était rien qui jaillissait et m'attrapait. Il m'avait pris une casquette de baseball des Seattle Mariners. Je souris, me rappelant ces jours quand j'avais l'habitude de m'assoir sur les genoux de mon père pour regarder les matchs avec lui. Il essayait toujours de m'expliquer les règles du baseball, mais je n'avais jamais compris. J'aimais simplement regarder les matchs avec lui.

Rosalie m'avait pris quelque chose de simple ; un chèque- cadeau pour le Barnes and Noble(genre de Fnac) local.

Jasper m'avait offert un livre sur les chevaux et Alice m'avait offert…Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. J'avais trop peur de le sortir de la boîte.

Edward se pencha pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil, malgré les protestations aigues d'Alice.

« Alice, » grogna-t-il. « Elle ne peut pas porter _ça _! Elle a seize ans ! »

« Et ? Elle a un corps magnifique ! En plus, c'est tout à ton avantage. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je ne pensai qu'il était possible que je rougisse plus que je ne l'étais à ce moment là. Je cachai mon visage écarlate dans mes mains pour me protéger de l'humiliation. Emmett se moquait de moi et Jasper ricanait tout bas près d'Alice.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demandai je, redoutant la réponse.

Edward me prît la boite. « On va mettre ça de côté, tu le porteras quand tu seras plus âgée. »

« Oh, allez, Edward, » dît Emmett, en gloussant. « Fais pas ton vieux. T'es pas son père. »

« Elle a seize ans, Emmett, » cracha Edward.

« Mais elle a un corps parfait pour ça, » argumenta Alice.

« Bon, les enfants, » appela Carlisle depuis son fauteuil. « C'est le cadeau de Bella. Elle peut décider quoi en faire. »

Je ne voulais aller nulle part à proximité de ça.

« Esmé, tu veux être la suivante ? » demanda Edward.

Elle sourît et se leva de son fauteuil. Je regardai curieusement alors qu'elle marchait vers le Sapin de Noël et en tirai un cadeau apparemment souple. Elle le déposa délicatement sur mes genoux et se recula.

Je regardai tout le monde nerveusement avant de commencer à déchirer le papier doucement. Je haletai presque en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était une couette faite de différents tissus à motifs. Elle semblait si chaude et belle.

« J'ai commencé à la faire la première fois qu'on t'a amenée ici, » me dît elle avec un sourire prudent. « J'ai toujours fait une couette aux enfants quand ils avaient treize ans et je la faisais avec leur layette. Je savais que tu ferais partie de notre famille, et je pensais que tu pourrais aussi avoir besoin d'une couette, pour te tenir chaud durant l'hiver. »

Je la fixai sans mot et passai mes doigts sur les différentes matières. La matière était si douce.

Je me mordillai les lèvres pour contenir mes émotions. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais rien fabriqué. Elle oubliait mon anniversaire et zappait Noël en famille. Cette couette signifiait plus pour moi qu'Esmé ne le saurait jamais .

« Merci, » murmurai je , toujours en caressant la couette.

« Oh, de rien ma chérie, » répliqua-t-elle, me serrant délicatement contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte sentant cette chaleur qui à mon avis était propre aux mères.

Carlisle sourît et se leva de son fauteuil. « Maintenant, c'est un cadeau de notre part à tous, » dît il. Il prît quelque chose de minuscule de sa poche et me le tendît. Ca ressemblait à une sorte de carte, mais c'était entouré dans du papier.

Je levai les yeux vers lui avant de retirer le papier.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrît quand je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y avait un permis de conduite accompagnée.

« Pour de vrai ? » demandai je en souriant.

Tout le monde dans la pièce éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que c'est pour de vrai, » dît Carlisle, en riant. « On commencera à t'apprendre à conduire dès que le temps se réchauffera un peu. Je ne pense pas que commencer par conduire sur des routes verglacées soit le meilleur départ. »

« Mais…est ce que je dois pas passer un test pour ça ? » demandai je, le regardant de nouveau, confuse.

Il soupira. « Et bien, pour des raisons évidentes, on ne peut pas te laisser y aller et passer le test. Je vais te donner le livre qui explique le code de la route très bientôt pour que tu puisses l'étudier. Ensuite, l'un d'entre nous t'apprendra à conduire. Ca te va ?

« Oui, » répondis je immédiatement.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

C'était un cadeau complètement inattendu. Je ne pensai pas que je serais jamais autorisée à conduire.

« Mais tu ne conduis pas ma Volvo, » dît Edward, me donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Quand je tournai mon regard vers lui, il sourît et me fît un clin d'œil, me montrant qu'il plaisantait. « Maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Alice poussa un cri aigu et commença à sautiller. « Tu vas l'adorer ! »

« Comment tu peux savoir, lutin ? » demanda Edward. Il attrapa un gros sac qui restait sous l'arbre. « Je ne t'ai pas laissé voir ce que je lui avais pris parce que je sais que tu aurais ouvert ta grande bouche et que tu lui aurais dit. »

Alice eût un petit rire et se tapota le front. « Je vois tout, tu te souviens ? »

Edward roula les yeux. « Bien. »

Il lui tourna le dos et sourît. « Joyeux Noël, Bella, » dît il, en déposant le sac à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je dus me redresser un peu pour sortir les cadeaux du sac. Je me sentis un peu mal en voyant que certains des paquets étaient gros. Aucun des cadeaux que je lui avais fait n'était gros.

« Tu vas aimer, je te promets, » dît il en posant sa main sur mon genou. Il prît la plus petite boîte et la déposa sur la table. « Ouvre celui-ci en dernier. »

J'acquiesçai et commençai à retirer le papier d'un des gros cadeaux. Le premier cadeau que j'ouvris était une copie à la reliure de cuir de l'œuvre complète de Jane Austen.

« Merci Edward, » soufflai je. « Comment as-tu su ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai vu ce que tu regardais pendant que nous étions à la librairie. En plus, je savais que tu aimais les classiques. »

Il m'offrît plusieurs autres livres que j'avais feuilleté le jour ou nous étions allé au centre commercial. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi de savoir qu'il observait ce que je lisais.

Son dernier cadeau était une petite boîte rectangulaire.

« Très bien, ouvre la maintenant, » dît il, la plaçant sur mes genoux.

Je dénouai méticuleusement le ruban autour de la boîte, puis soulevai le couvercle. A l'intérieur, il y avait un collier bleu foncé avec une sorte d'inscription dessus.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était le jour ou il m'avait emmenée au sous-sol. Il m'avait mis un collier autour du cou et m'avait dit que maintenant, je faisais partie de la famille.

J'essayai de penser à un autre usage pour un collier, mais mon estomac continuait de se tordre. Edward plissa les yeux quand il vît mon expression.

« Jasper, » dît il, doucement. « Amène le dedans. »

Je levai les yeux quand Jasper rentra dans la pièce. Il avait un minuscule chaton gris et blanc qui avait des rayures noires sur le dos. Je haletai en le voyant, puis je me sentis vraiment mal d'avoir pensé autre chose à la vue du collier. C'était pour le chaton, bien sûr.

« Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami à fourrure, » dît Edward alors que Jasper s'approchait de moi avec le chaton. « Il est tout à toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lui donner un nom. »

Jasper me tendît délicatement le chaton et je le plaquai contre ma poitrine.

« J'ai toujours voulu un chat, » murmurai je, caressant sa tête toute douce.

C'était le même chaton qui s'était endormi blotti contre moi quand j'avais fui la maison le jour de Thanksgiving.

« Merci, Edward, » soufflai je à nouveau.

Il eût un petit rire puis embrassa ma tempe. « De rien. »

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, Bella ? » demanda Emmett.

J'observai le chaton pendant un moment puis dis, « Tiger ». Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit tigre à la couleur foncée. Il était si mignon.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille t'arracher à ton bébé, mais c'est presque l'heure de déjeuner, » dît Esmé. « Tout le monde doit aller se préparer. »

Je me levai en douceur, tout en tenant le chaton serré contre ma poitrine. « Je lui ai installé un petit enclos dans la chambre, » me dît Edward.

« Tu ne peux pas le mettre en cage, » lui dis je, le serrant fort contre moi.

« Mais non. C'est juste une petite clôture pour l'empêcher de se faire les griffes partout, » promît Edward. « Fais moi confiance, dès que le chat sera plus grand, il pourra sauter par-dessus la petite barrière. C'est seulement pour tant qu'il est bébé parce qu'on ne peut pas le surveiller 24h/24. »

Je lui adressai un regard sérieux. « Tu me promets que ce n'est pas une cage. »

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas une cage. »

J'acquiesçai prudemment et le suivait à la chambre que nous partagions maintenant. Effectivement, installé dans le coin, il y avait une petite aire de jeux fermée. A l'intérieur, il y avait une litière, une double gamelle pour l'eau et la nourriture, et de nombreux petits jouets pour divertir le chaton.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçai de nouveau et déposai délicatement le chaton dans son aire de jeux. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une des balles qui avait un grelot à l'intérieur.

J'eus du mal à faire face à Edward après avoir déposé le chaton dans son coin.

« Bella, » dît il d'une voix douce mais brisée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur moi mais avaient une expression torturée.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé…Je n'avais pas pensé en mettant le collier dans la boîte… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, » lui dis je, en secouant la tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ? »

« Tu as seulement eu un flash back. Je n'aurais jamais dû… » Il secoua la tête. « Mon Dieu, je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre et essayai de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Ca va, » murmurai je, en m'approchant lentement de lui. « C'était il y a longtemps. »

Il remuait sa tête et plusieurs larmes descendirent le long de sa joue. « Ca ne va pas, marmonna-t-il. « Je t'ai traité comme un animal…et tu n'avais rien fait pour ça. Tu avais peur et tu voulais simplement sortir de ce sous-sol sombre et froid. »

« Edward, on en a déjà parlé, » dis je, en essayant de rester où son regard ne pouvait me fuir. « Tu étais malade. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

« Mais je l'étais. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, » dît il, en fermant les yeux. Je me redressai pour chasser quelques unes de ses larmes. « Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. »

Il m'attira contre son torse et me serra fort. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et l'étreignais en retour. Je le sentis presser son visage contre mon épaule.

« Pourras tu jamais me pardonner ? » murmura-t-il.

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et le fît reculer de façon à pouvoir le regarder. « Je t'ai déjà pardonné, » dis je. Ma voix se brisa sur la fin.

Il inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer.

Je rongeai ma lèvre inférieure pendant un moment, puis décidai de lui donner quelque chose qu'il voulait probablement depuis un certain temps.

« Hey, Edward ? » Il me regarda les yeux pleins de larmes. Je souris. « Joyeux Noël. »

Je tirai son visage vers le mien et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'attira plus près, puis m'entoura de ses bras et me souleva de sorte à ce que nous soyons face à face.

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour, » dît il contre mes lèvres.

Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu mais j'ai une petite idée à ce sujet…**

***Je me suis posée une petite question en traduisant ce chapitre et j'aimerais votre opinion :Est-ce que pour Edward, vous porteriez ce super pull de Noël avec le renne qui clignote ????**

****Je suis sûre que ça vous dit quelque chose…**

**Bon, à part ça, cette fois je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserve alors maintenant, je ne sais pas à quand la suite…**

**Merci pour tout, vous êtes les meilleures et je l'espère à très bientôt.**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Vanessa**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou me revoilà,**

**Je suis super contente d'être enfin de retour surtout que les vilains auteurs dont j'avais choisi les fics me répondent pas alors voici la suite que vous attendiez toutes !!!**

**Encore un IMMENSE MERCI à toutes celles qui lisent cette trad, qui me laissent des reviews ou pas, qui mettent la fic ou moi en alerte ou en favorite, JE VOUS ADOOOORRRREEEE !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors, en attendant, la publication de ce chapitre, je me suis amusée à calculer le pourcentage de celles prêtes à porter ce fameux pull pour Edward et il se trouve que 93% d'entre vous seraient prêtes à le faire et seulement 7% n'iraient pas jusque là : c'est officiel les filles ; on est accrocs !!**

**Blandine : ****T'as raison ma belle du bout du monde, kidnappe l'ordi et cours !! Moi pour Noël, je veux juste un Edward, je suis pas difficile, lol ! Gros bisous…**

**Iselie : ****Ils ne sortent pas officiellement ensemble mais ils sont très proches. Je ne sais pas mais apparemment, cet homme a le pouvoir de nous faire tourner la tête et de nous faire tout oublier. Voilà la suite et je mettrai le chapitre suivant dès qu'il sera écrit… Bisoys et à bientôt.**

**Shaly :**** Un immense merci pour tes reviews adorables. A bientôt pour la suite, bises.**

**Micka33 :**** Coucou ma belle, contente que tu nous aies rejoint, je pense que maintenant ça devrait d'avantage te plaire. Gros bisous.**

**Mïya :**** Et oui, je t'avais prévenu pour le chapitre précédent, contente de pas m'être trompée ! Merci encore, gros bisous.**

**Lilypuce :**** 100% d'accord avec toi, Edward eut me demander ce qu'il veut !!**

**Audrey : ****Un énorme merci à toi. Bises.**

**Miss-nono80 :**** Merci beaucoup, contente que cette fic ait une place de choix pour toi, bises.**

**Charlène :**** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

**Vanessa : ****Coucou, jumelle de prénom ! Je savais que tu aimerais ! Voilà la suite, je pense que ça va te plaire, à bientôt.**

**Loush :**** Une nouvelle fois, merci pour tes compliments. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je crois que Bella réalise ses sentiments. Encore merci pour la fic que tu m'as conseillée, je l'ai pas lue, je l'ai dévorée, alors merci encore, bises.**

**Bébé23 :**** Encore merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est vraiment adorable, j'ai réellement une chance inouïe d'avoir des lectrices comme toi. Bises.**

**Amélie : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review, on t'adore aussi. Bises.**

**Sophiebélier :**** Je m'attendais à ce genre de réactions de ta part ;lol !!**

**Séverine :**** C'est vrai que ton idée a l'air plus sympa que le pull et je suis sûre que ça aurait plus d'effets, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews : J'ADORE. J'espère à bientôt, bises.**

**Mimie30 :**** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, tu es adorable ! Nous, on se contente de faire du mieux possible. Je lui parlerai de ta question dans mon prochain mail. Alors on t'embrasse et à très bientôt. Bises.**

**Morgane ****: Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et pour le passage au restau, tu n'as pas tort ! A bientôt, bises.**

**Cilceferret : ****Merci t'es un ange mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est la version originale qui est nominée ! Au fait, est ce que ton pseudo a un rapport avec le Cap Ferret ou rien à voir ? Parce que je suis de la région, alors ton pseudo, m'intrigue…Encore merci et bisous.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, l'histoire à Cullensgirl90, moi, je fais juste ce que peux !!**

_**Chapitre 32 :**_

**Edward POV**

L'expression sur le visage de Bella quand elle avait ouvert son dernier cadeau de Noël me hanterait jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

Je savais que j'étais un monstre. J'en avais pris conscience quand j'avais regardé les yeux de Bella après avoir tué ses amies. Si je pouvais changer un jour de ma vie, ce serait le jour ou je m'étais tenu devant mon père et ces trois filles que nous venions de faire enlever, et ou j'avais choisi celle qui était censée devenir mon épouse. Je reprendrais le jour ou j'avais choisi Bella pour devenir ma femme. Au lieu de l'entraîner dans ce sous sol noir, froid et moisi, je l'emmènerais dans ma chambre et lui promettrait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Je la laisserais dormir dans mon lit, se laver quand elle le voulait, et manger quand elle avait faim. Je ne la forcerais pas à porter ces épais débardeurs et ces shorts de basket ball. Je ne la frapperais pas quand elle parlerait sans permission. Je ne la laisserais pas dormir sur un tapis pour chiens à côté de mon lit. Je ne l'attacherais pas au mur pour la laver.

Je ne lui donnerais pas ce maudit collier.

Cependant, la vie n'est pas fournie avec un bouton de retour en arrière. Je ne peux pas prendre une télécommande et rembobiner ma vie. Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai faits. Je dois vivre malgré les tortures que j'ai infligées à la fille que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Bella est réellement une jeune femme extraordinaire.

Elle m'a pardonné pour l'avoir torturé, pour avoir tué ses amies. Elle m'a pardonné pour l'avoir traîné dans cette cave sombre et pour l'avoir forcée à vivre sur une paillasse pour chiens pendant deux semaines. Elle m'a pardonné pour lui avoir passé un collier autour du cou, comme un chien.

Ca demande tellement de force d'offrir un tel pardon.

Je ne possède pas ce genre de forces.

Si quelqu'un me prenait Bella et lui infligeait ce genre de tortures, je traquerai ce détraqué et je lui arracherai la peau des os. Dans un sens, j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un devrait faire de même avec moi. Quelqu'un devrait m'enfermer au sous-sol, me fouetter quand je parlais sans en avoir la permission, et me forcer à jouer le rôle d'un animal domestique. Quelqu'un devrait m'attacher au lit et me marquer au fer. Ils devraient me forcer à porter un collier et à dormir sur un tapis pour chien.

Je ne pourrais pas trouver la force pour me pardonner ce que j'avais fait.

Voir l'expression de Bella quand elle avait découvert le collier m'avait brisé le cœur.

Les cicatrices seraient toujours là. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce moment ou je lui avais passé ce collier autour du cou.

Je voulais me rattraper à ses yeux.

Je voulais lui offrir le monde pour faire disparaître ces blessures.

Je voulais lui monter à quel point je l'aimais.

« La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de lui donner tout ton amour et toute ton attention, » m'avait conseillé Jasper.

« Que faites vous Alice et toi, pour le Réveillon du Jour de l'An ? »lui demandai je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'avais pensé l'emmener dîner quelque part hors de la ville. Elle sait qu'on fait quelque chose pour le Réveillon du Jour de l'An, parce qu'elle a déjà programmé une journée dans un centre de beauté. Elle veut une journée entre filles. »

« Une journée entre filles ? » répétai je, soupçonneux.

Il fît oui de la tête. « Tu sais ? Epilation du maillot ? Pédicure, manucure ? Tout le tralala. »

Je frissonnai.

« Pourquoi est ce que les filles s'embrigadent dans ce genre de douleurs ? » fus je obligé de demander.

« Ca peut s'avérer utile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » dît Emmett, en remuant ses sourcils.

Jasper ricana , mais je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire Rosalie et toi ? Ou est ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? » demandai je à mon grand frère, avec prudence.

Emmett rît. « On va à Cheyenne et on loue une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, » lui dis je avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre. Il fît un petit sourire et retourna à son jeu vidéo. « Je veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour Bella, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. »

« Emmène la dîner, » dît Emmett, sans me regarder.

« Non, garde ça pour la Saint Valentin. Reste simple pour le Réveillon du 31. Tu pourrais préparer le repas toi-même et prendre ses films préférés pour que vous les regardiez. »

« Et ensuite, tu n'as qu'à la faire sortir et lui tirer un feu d'artifice ! »

J'y réfléchissais pendant un moment. Bon, je considérais la suggestion de Jasper. Pas l'idée de feu d'artifices d'Emmett.

« Je ne suis pas un très bon cuistot, » rêvassai je.

« Mais tu sais faire un barbecue, » fît remarquer Jasper. J'acquiesçai et repartais planifier le jour J.

**Bella POV**

Apparemment, Edward ne voulait pas que j'utilise le cadeau d'Alice. Il avait déposé la boite sur une étagère tout en haut de son placard. Même lui, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans se servir d'un escabeau.

Au début, je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressé au soutien gorge en dentelle et au string ficelle qu'elle m'avait acheté. Je ne me préoccupai pas vraiment de la lingerie. Puis Alice me força à participer à la journée entre filles. Elle avait planifié toute la journée.

Nous allions nous lever à l'aube et faire une heure de route jusqu'à la première ville qui avait un Spa. Nous allions y passer la demi journée, puis, nous irions manger dans un restaurant et terminer la journée en allant voir un film. J'étais assez impatiente à propos du repas au restaurant et du film, mais j'étais moins convaincue à propos de toute cette histoire de centre de beauté. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'une journée dans un Spa impliquait. A chaque fois que je visionnais un Spa, je pensai à un bain de boue et à des masseurs.

« Tu vas adorer, » insista Alice.

« Tu vas détester, » m'avait dit Rosalie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans des centres de beauté ? » demandai je avec méfiance.

Emmett eût un petit sourire satisfait quand je posai la question. « Et bien, dans la mesure ou tu n'es jamais allée dans un Spa auparavant, ils t'emmèneront certainement dans la pièce de derrière et t'attacheront sur la table. Puis ils te feront une épilation brésilienne. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demandai je.

Le regard sur son visage m'effraya. Rosalie lui mît une tape derrière la tête.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Bella. Ca n'est pas si terrible. »

« Mais c'est quoi une épilation brésilienne ? »

Elle soupira et se frotta le front. « C'… »

« C'est là qu'on te fait le maillot à la cire ! » cria Emmett avec enthousiasme.

Ca me prît un moment pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Quand le déclic se produisît enfin, je me relevai du canapé et me reculai.

« Non ! Hors de question ! J' y vais pas ! »

« Bella, ça ira. Ca ne fait mal que très peu de temps, » m'assura Rosalie.

Ca n'aidait pas. Personne, et je dis bien _personne_, ne me touchera à cet endroit. Je voulais même que personne ne fasse ne serait ce que regarder cette zone. Il faudrait qu'ils me ligotent à la table !

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire pour l'épilation à la cire, espèce de gros balourd ! » gronda Alice, tapant le haut du crâne d'Emmett. « Maintenant, on arrivera jamais à la faire venir avec nous. »

« Mais si, elle va venir, » répliqua Rosalie. « Tu vas venir avec nous. N'est ce pas, Bella ? »

« Non. »

« Mais si, tu vas venir. Ne laisses pas cette petite partie ruiner ton expérience. Aller au Spa est quelque chose de vraiment relaxant. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à ça. Toutes les femmes Cullen s'étaient liées contre moi. Si je ne sortais pas de la chambre d'Edward le matin de la journée entre filles, elles arracheraient sûrement la porte et me tireraient hors de la maison à coups de pieds et en criant .

Même Edward était de leur côté.

« Je pense que tu trouveras ça agréable, Bella, » avait il dit, après que je lui aies dit ce qu'ils comptaient me faire.

« Agréable ? Et tu apprécierais ça comment si quelqu'un de bizarre te faisait t'allonger sur une table pour te faire l'entre jambe à la cire ? »

Il se contenta de rire.

« Des milliers de gens le font, Bella. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la première à être nerveuse avant la première fois. »

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse. « Ils ne s'approcheront pas de moi avec leur cire. »

Il sourît et continua de zapper sur son écran plat. « Par simple curiosité, as-tu peur de la douleur ou il y autre chose ? »

Je sentis un léger nœud au niveau de mon estomac. Edward était vraiment le seul qui avait alors remarqué que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à propos de tout ça. Alice et Rosalie rejetaient mon attitude réticente car elles pensaient que j'avais peur de la douleur. Je pouvais supporter la douleur. C'était tout ce qui allait avec qui me faisait redouter toute cette expérience.

« Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit me regarde à cet endroit, » marmonnai je contre mon oreiller.

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis coupa le son de la télé. Je me détendis un peu quand je sentis ses mains s'appuyer contre mon dos. « Bella, si ça te dérange à ce point, tu n'as pas à le faire. Alice n'aura qu'à laisser tomber. »

« Mais elle ne le fera pas, » marmonnai je.

« Je lui parlerai. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Cela m'aida à me sentir mieux. En quelque sorte.

« Aller au Spa est censé te détendre, » dît Alice, en me tirant hors de la voiture.

« Ca ne l'est pas quand tu me menaces avec ta cire, » râlai je.

« On ne te fera pas faire le maillot à la cire, Bella. C'est bon tu as fait ta scène pour ça et tu as gagné. Arrête de te plaindre et viens. » Alice me tira brusquement le bras et me dirigea vers le bâtiment.

« Tu as de la chance qu'Edward soit si soumis, » dît Rosalie. « Tu devras bien finir par te faire épiler. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai je, ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Bon, quand toi et Edward vous allez enfin décider de progresser dans votre relation, il y a de bonnes chances pour que vous preniez une bonne douche bien chaude et pleine de vapeur ensemble, » commença à expliquer Alice.

Je fronçai un sourcil. Edward m'avait déjà vu nue. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

« Et puis, » continua-t-elle. « une petite session de pelotage commencera qui pourrait mener à des mains baladeuses puis à ce que tu sais….Et POUF !! Voilà des petits Edward et Bella. »

« Quoi ? » hurlai je, en tendant ma main devant moi. « Hors de question ! Je ne couche pas avec lui ! J'ai seize ans ! »

« Assures toi seulement qu'il mette des capotes, » me conseilla Rosalie.

Alice commença à m'observer avec une expression calculatrice. « Peut être qu'on devrait suggérer à Carlisle de lui faire commencer à prendre la pilule. »

Je secouai la tête désespérément. « Non ! »

Heureusement, Esmé entra dans le vestiaires avant qu'autre chose ne puisse être ajouté. « Les filles, » les réprimanda-t-elle, en nous passant nos peignoirs. « Laissez Bella tranquille. C'est supposé être un moment de détente, vous vous souvenez ? »

C'est ainsi que ma curiosité-et mon cauchemar- commença à poindre.

Je savais que j'étais trop jeune pour commencer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui que ce soit, mais Edward… à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, c'était comme si on venait d'allumer une ligne à haute tension en moi. Il me faisait sentir différente. Il me faisait sentir vivante. Une partie de moi voulait être « sexy » pour lui, mais une autre partie me rappelait que je n'avais que seize ans. Je n'étais pas prête pour tout ça.

Si les baisers d'Edward me donnaient la sensation d'étincelles électriques, que se passerait il si il me touchait ? Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais surexcitée. J'essayai de ne pas penser au cadeau d'Alice. Edward ne m'avait pas dit clairement de ne pas y toucher, mais c'était implicite. Il ne l'aurait pas caché dans un endroit que je ne pouvais pas atteindre si il voulait que je le voie. Alors, je devrais attendre qu'il quitte la maison avant que je ne puisse essayer de récupérer cette boite.

Tiger me regardait avec curiosité alors que j'amenais un grand tabouret de bar dans la chambre.

« Tu ne dois le dire à personne, » lui dis je, en fermant la porte. « En particulier à Edward. »

Je dus me dresser sur mes orteils pour finalement atteindre la boite. Elle était repoussée tout au fond de l'étagère, alors j'utilisai un cintre pour faire avancer la boite. Comme je ne pouvais pas voir ce que je faisais, la boite tomba sur le sol. Le soutien gorge en dentelle et le string se retrouvèrent par terre. Les oreilles de Tiger se dressèrent comme si j'avais fait rouler sa balle à grelot sur le sol. Il trottina vers les sous vêtements, puis passa sa patte dessus comme si il avait peur.

« Moi aussi, mon pote, » murmurai je, en ramassant le soutien gorge et le string sur le sol.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tissus là-dessus.

« Comment je suis censée porter ça ? » chuchotai je, en observant le soutien gorge.

J'aurais pu demander de l'aide à Alice ou à Rosalie, mais je tenais à ma dignité. Je commençai à me déshabiller dans la chambre, puis je décidai que ce serait préférable de faire ça dans la salle de bains au cas ou quelqu'un entrerait, ce ne serait pas embarrassant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec Tiger qui me regardait.

Je refusai de me regarder dans le miroir alors que je retirai mes vêtements et enfilai les sous vêtements . Mon corps n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de tenues. Les bretelles du soutien gorge pendaient sur chacune de mes épaules. C'était plutôt gênant. Je soupirai et rassemblai enfin assez de courage pour me regarder dans le miroir.

La première chose que je remarquai était les cicatrices. Les cicatrices de mon dos commençaient à s'atténuer, mais elles étaient toujours visibles. Le gel qu'Edward m' appliquait commençait à faire effet. J'espérais seulement que ce n'était qu'une période de cicatrisation. Je ne voulais pas avoir le moindre rappel des tous premiers mois de mon séjour au Ranch des Cullen.

« Bella ? »

Je haletai et saisissais mon chemisier sur le sol. J'essayai de remettre tous mes vêtements en même temps, mais je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol avec un puissant _boum._

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Edward, en entrant dans sa chambre.

Je croyais qu'il était supposé être parti tout l'après-midi. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est revenu si tôt ?

« Ouais, je vais bien ! » criai je, me débattant pour me relever.

« Tu es tombée ? » demanda-t-il.

J'attrapais la boite et y glissai mon propre soutien gorge et ma culotte à l'intérieur. « Euh, oui, mais je vais bien, » le rassurai je. Je rangeai la boite dans un des tiroirs qui se trouvait juste sous le lavabo. Il ne penserait pas à venir regarder là.

« Tu en es sûre ? On aurait dit que tu avais heurté le sol vraiment violemment. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer avant de sortir de la salle de bains pour lui monter que j'allais bien. Il rangeait son manteau dans le placard. Je priais pour qu'il ne remarque pas que la boite avait disparu.

« Pourquoi il y a un tabouret de bar ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant un signe de tête en direction du tabouret qui était à côté de son placard.

Merde.

« Je euh…J'avais besoin de quelque chose dans mon armoire, » mentis je.

Il m'observa un instant, puis acquiesça. « Ok. Tu n'auras qu'à le redescendre quand tu n'en auras plus besoin. »

« Je le ferai, » lui promis je.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me restait à faire c'était d'attendre qu'il quitte à nouveau la pièce pour que je puisse remettre mon soutien gorge et ma culotte, et remettre cette lingerie dans son placard. Au lieu de quitter la chambre comme je pensais qu'il le ferait, Edward se dirigea vers le salle de bains et ferma la porte.

Merde alors !

Tiger me regardait comme si il savait que j'étais sur le point d'avoir des problèmes. Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui signifier de rester tranquille.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward découvre que je portais la lingerie offerte par Alice. Je ne savais pas si il s'énerverait si il se rendait compte que je lui avais désobéi. Je n'avais pas osé lui désobéir depuis la nuit ou Jessica et Lauren étaient mortes. J'avais trop peur.

Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bains et remis mes sous vêtements habituels. Je replaçai la lingerie dans sa boite et la remettais où je l'avais trouvée.

Le Réveillon du Nouvel An semblait être une fête aussi importante que Noël dans la demeure des Cullen. Alice avait retiré toutes les décorations de Noël et les avait remplacé par…des décorations du Nouvel An ? Je ne savais pas que de telles choses existaient, mais apparemment, c'était le cas. Elle avait placé des banderoles et des serpentins partout dans la maison. Elle avait remplacé le centre de table en houx par des chapeaux de fête et des sirènes de soirée.

« Alice passe son temps à décorer la maison, » expliqua Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle se prend la tête. Jasper et elle s'en vont pour la nuit. »

« Où vont-ils ? » demandai je, curieuse.

« Je crois qu'ils louent un chalet à Yellow Stone. Jasper ne me le dira pas, il veut que ça reste une surprise. »

« Oh. »

Tout le monde sortait pour le Réveillon. Rosalie et Emmett se rendaient à Cheyenne. Carlisle et Esmé allaient passer une semaine dans le Montana. Ca ne serait qu'Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que nous allions faire. Par contre, je savais que nous allions regarder beaucoup de films. Edward m'avait amené à Cody pour dévaliser le Blockbusters (vidéo club). Il m'avait dit de prendre autant de films que je voulais.

J'avais l'impression que nous allions rester debout toute la nuit à regarder des films.

« Bon, les enfants, » dît Alice, en tapant dans les mains. « Vous connaissez les règles de la maison. Tous les numéros d'urgence sont sur le frigo. »

Edward lui adressa un regard furieux en levant les yeux de la télévision. « On est pas des enfants, Alice, » ronchonna-t-il.

« On t'a aussi acheté une petite surprise, frangin, » dît Emmett, avec un sourire taquin. Il lança un sac à Edward.

Edward le regarda avec méfiance avant de glisser sa main dans le sachet. Son visage s'assombrit, puis il se leva, et jeta violemment le sac à Emmett, qui hurlait de rires. Je me penchai pour esquiver de justesse le sac.

« Vas te faire voir, Emmett, » gronda-t-il.

« Bon, comme tu veux, petit frère. Je suis pas sûr que Bella approuverait de toute façon. Ca pourrait la rendre un peu jalouse. » Il agita ses sourcils dans ma direction. Je rougissais et baissai les yeux vers le canapé.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et se remît à regarder le match de Basket ball. Il sembla soulagé quand tout le monde eût quitté la maison.

« Enfin, » marmonna-t-il, en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Esmé lui botterait le cul si elle le voyait avec ses pieds étalés sur sa table.

« Qu'est qu'on va faire ce soir ? » demandai je.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'est égal de rester allongée sur le canapé à regarder des films, mais j'étais plutôt curieuse à propos de la question alimentation. Nous étions seuls dans cette grande maison. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward cuisiner quoi que ce soit, et je ne savais pas du tout cuisiner. On mangerait probablement des sandwiches ou on sortirait.

« Tu verras. »

On regarda la fin du match de Basket ball, puis Edward lança la télécommande sur le canapé où je m'étais affalée.

« Tu peux regarder ce que tu veux. Il faut que je commence à préparer le dîner. »

Je regardai la pendule. Il était quatre heures de l'après midi. Nous ne mangions jamais avant six heures passées.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? » lui demandai je, intriguée.

Il sourît. « Tu verras. »

Je m'assis et le regardai se diriger vers la cuisine. Il sortît deux steaks surgelés du réfrigérateur et les déposa sur le comptoir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu sais cuisiner des steaks ? » l'interrogeai je, surprise.

« Je sais faire des grillades, » répondît il. « Prépares toi pour le meilleur repas de toute ta vie. »

Bien qu'il ne devait faire que, oh je ne sais pas, peut être -10° dehors, Edward alluma le barbecue. Je le regardai derrière la baie vitrée alors qu'il posait les deux steaks sur la grille. Il y avait un côté sexy chez un homme qui savait allumer un feu.

Je frissonnai quand je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre l'arrière de ma jambe. Tiger me regarda innocemment et miaula. On aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'on le porte, mais je connaissais trop bien ce petit air. Il ne voulait pas être câliné. Il voulait de la nourriture. Je soupirai et me levai de ma chaise pour aller attraper ses croquettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses d'Edward ? » demandai je, en ouvrant le sachet. Tiger continua de se frotter contre mes jambes. « En fait, c'est l'homme dont n'importe qui rêverait. Il est grand, il est beau, et fort. Il m'aime…il est sensible et attentionné. Il est romantique. » Je soupirai et déposai la gamelle pleine de croquettes sur le sol. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi embrouillée de toute ma vie. »

Tiger commença immédiatement à manger. Vous croiriez qu'on ne le nourrit jamais vu la façon dont il se jette sur sa gamelle.

Je soupirai et repartais vers le canapé. « Je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. Il n'est pas mon frère et je n'aime pas l'expression amis avec avantages (**N/T :** je préfère de loin en Vo : Friend with benefit). Ca fait pute. » Tiger émît un son comme si il se moquait de moi. Vraiment bizarre ce chat.

« Il est comme mon meilleur ami mais peut être un peu plus. Je ne sais pas. C'est trop compliqué. Je voudrais lui laisser une plus grande place, mais…je n'y arrive pas. Oui, il a changé, mais j'ai tellement peur. Et si il craquait ? Et si je baissai ma garde et découvrais que tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade ? Et si il voulait que je croie qu'il a changé ? »

Tiger termina son repas, puis revint vers là où j'étais assise. Il se frotta contre ma main, puis sauta sur le canapé. Il me regarda comme si il ne me croyait pas.

« Je sais., » marmonnai je, en lui grattant la tête. « Je réagis peut être de manière excessive, mais tu ferais pareil si tu étais à ma place. » Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Est-ce que tu parles au chat ? »

Je frissonnai et me levai en sursaut. Edward posa les pommes de terre au four sur le comptoir pour qu'elles puissent refroidir. Qu'avait il entendu ?

« Euh…Je crois, » Ca avait plus l'air d'une question que d'une réponse.

Il sourît et ôta son gant à four. « Ne deviens pas folle à cause de moi. J'ai toujours entendu dire que parler aux animaux était le symptôme d'une sorte de problème mental. »

Je roulai mes yeux et me levai. « C'est sympa de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui peut pas répondre. Tu devrais essayer. »

Il ricana. « Déjà fait. Tu peux demander à Dreamer de te raconter toutes nos longues conversations nocturnes qu'on a eues par le passé. Bon, les steaks sont presque prêts. Est-ce que tu peux mettre de la glace dans des verres et préparer les boissons ? »

J'acquiesçai et il retourna à son barbecue. Je soupirai de soulagement, puis commençai à préparer les boissons. « Tu n'as pas le droit de répéter ça à qui que ce soit. » dis je à Tiger.

Il m'ignora et continua de se lécher les pattes.

Les steaks étaient excellents. En fait, c'était la première fois que je mangeai un steak. Je crus qu'Edward allait faire un arrêt cardiaque quand je lui dis ça.

« On va te mettre un peu de chair sur les os. », dît il en riant, tout en titillant la peau de mon bras.

Je l'aidai à nettoyer, puis il me dît de choisir le premier film que nous allions regarder. Nous avions décidé de faire notre marathon vidéo dans sa chambre. Nous avions regardé trois films quand Edward alluma le satellite pour que l'on puisse regarder le lâcher de ballons de New York depuis Times Square.

« C'est quoi ta résolution pour l'année prochaine ? »demanda-t-il, en passant son bras autour de mon épaule.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose…avoir un peu plus confiance en moi. »

Il y réfléchît pendant un moment puis acquiesça. « La confiance en soi, c'est toujours une bonne chose. Tu ne devrais jamais douter que tu n'es rien de moins que magnifique, Bella. »

Je rougis et baissai les yeux vers l'accoudoir. « Merci. Et toi ? Quelle est ta résolution pour la Nouvelle Année ? »

Il soupira et commença à entortiller mes cheveux autour de ses doigts, comme il le faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait. « Et bien, en fait, j'en ai deux. Ma première , c'est de contrôler mon caractère encore mieux. Et la deuxième, c'est d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. »

« Mais tu es déjà quelqu'un de meilleur. »

Il sourît et m'embrassa la tempe. « Merci, Bella, mais il y a toujours des aspects de moi que je dois améliorer. Je dois encore travailler sur ma colère et ma patience. Tu m'aides énormément pour ça. »

Je fus parcourue de frissons quand un de ses doigts glissa le long de mon cou.

« Je veux qu'on recommence à zéro, » dît il, en appuyant ses lèvres contre mon oreille. « Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ. Laissons le passé derrière nous et faisons table rase. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était possible de laisser le passé derrière. Mais, bien évidemment, j'essaierai. Pour Edward. Pour notre relation.

L'énorme boule de cristal commença à descendre sur New York. Tout le monde à Times Square commença à compter à rebours les secondes qui nous séparaient de la nouvelle année.

Edward posa ses mains sur chacune de mes joues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. La chambre se mît à tourner. Je n'entendais même plus les gens qui parlaient à la télé.

« Bonne Année, mon amour. »

Il se pencha et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. J'étais partie. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

J'étais à peu près consciente qu'Edward m'avait positionné de sorte à ce que je sois sur son torse. Il me serrait d'avantage et commença à caresser mes joues avec ses pouces. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle alors que ses lèvres parcouraient ma mâchoire pour s'arrêter au creux à la base de mon oreille. Edward savait que j'adorais quand il m'embrassait à cet endroit. C'était si bon.

Ses mains commencèrent à se balader sous mes épaules, puis le long de ma cage thoracique et s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'ourlet de mon chemisier. Ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma mâchoire et se verrouillaient à mon cou. Je commençai à tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son oreille. J'avais lu une fois dans un magazine de Rosalie et Alice que les hommes aimaient que les femmes s'occupent de leurs oreilles. Je mordillai le rebord de celle-ci, en me dirigeant vers le lobe. Il gémît contre mon cou alors que je le prenais délicatement entre mes dents.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Tu vas me tuer. »

Ses mains parcouraient mon chemisier et se posèrent au niveau de mon estomac. Je haletai en le sentant effleure le contour de mon nombril du bout des doigts.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, toujours collé à mon cou.

Je fis oui de la tête et pris une profonde inspiration.

Ses mains se déplacèrent un peu plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le bord de mon soutien gorge.

« C'est trop ? » demanda-t-il, en baissant les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux verts étaient si sombres. Je dus faire appel à tous mes efforts de concentration pour avaler ma salive.

« Non, » soufflai je . « Tu es parfait. » (**N/T :** ça on le savait déjà ! C'est bon, on a perdu personne ? )

Je fus surprise que ma voix soit toujours audible.

Ses mains parcoururent le rebord de mon soutien gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les attaches qui le maintenait. Il les dégrafa et repoussa délicatement le tissu.

« On ira pas plus loin, d'accord ? » dît il, en me regardant avec inquiétude.

J'acquiesçai.

« Dis moi quand arrêter. »

Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper pour ça. J'étais bien trop ailleurs pour avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

J'eus du mal à respirer lorsque je sentis son doigt se poser de nouveau sur ma poitrine. Il embrassa mon front pour m'apaiser.

« Chut, Bella, tout va bien, » murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de caresser mes seins de nouveau, mais je commençai à paniquer. Je voulais profiter de cet instant. Je voulais apprécier les caresses aimantes d'Edward…mais je n'y arrivais pas. Juste quand il me toucha, je revis en souvenir James qui m'avait touché exactement à cet endroit. Quand je rouvris les yeux, c'était James au dessous de moi, et pas mon Edward.

Je sanglotai et pressai mon visage contre son torse.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » pleurai je, en étreignant sa chemise.

Il rattacha les agrafes de mon soutien gorge et enleva ses mains de mon chemisier. Je sentis ses mains se placer sur mon dos.

« Chut, Bella, ça va. Tout va bien. J'arrête. »

« Je suis désolée ! »

« Hey, tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, d'accord ? On y va doucement, tu te souviens ? »

Je m'agrippais à lui comme si quelqu'un voulait me l'arracher. « Je veux aimer ça. Je le veux vraiment, mais à chaque fois que tu me touches à cet endroit je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir… » Je ne pouvais même pas dire son nom sans m'étouffer.

Edward me fît un peu me tourner avec douceur pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui vois tu, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai tomber ma tête. « J..James. Il..Il m'a touché là. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Edward, mais en une seconde, ils reprirent leur apparence normale. Il m'attira de nouveau contre son torse et me positionna de telle sorte que je puisse enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Il est mort, Bella. Cet enfoiré ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

« Je sais, » dis je, entre deux sanglots. « Mais…je n'y ..arrive pas quand même.. »

« Je sais , mon cœur. Je sais. Tout va bien. » Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. « Si je pouvais effacer tout ça, je le ferais. »

Je levai ma main à mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. « Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ce moment. »

Il déposa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. « Ne sois jamais désolée, Isabella. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise. Si tu n'es pas prête, je ne te forcerai pas. Ne crains jamais de me dire que tu as peur, Bella. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai et essuyai mes dernières larmes. « D'accord. »

Il s'inclina pour embrasser mon front.

« Tu veux regarder un autre film ou tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Je me blottissais contre son torse. « Si je vais au lit, je ferai des cauchemars, » murmurai je.

Il hocha la tête, puis se leva pour mettre un nouveau film dans le lecteur DVD. Je me faufilai sous les couvertures et me lovai contre Edward quand il revint. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira au plus près de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse.

« Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? » marmonnai je.

Il commença à fredonner la berceuse du CD qu'il m'avait fait pour mon anniversaire. Cela réussît à m'apaiser lentement. J'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts.

« Je serai juste là, Bella, » l'entendis je murmurer. « Je garde les cauchemars au loin. »

Je soupirai , à moitié endormie. « Edward ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts alors que je levai mon regard vers lui. « Je t'aime. »

Il me fixa pendant un très long moment avant de se pencher et d'embrasser mes lèvres.

« Pour toujours, » promît il.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!!**

**A bientôt pour la suite et bonne semaine…**

**Bises.**

**Vanessa**

**P.S : New Moon dans 3 jours !!!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Hello,**

**Je sais la suite s'est faite attendre mais ne m'en veuillez pas, elle n'est arrivée que lundi après midi…**

**Séverine :**** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews Miss. A bientôt. Bises.**

**Sweety : ****Un énorme merci à toi, voilà la suite. Bises**

**Sophiebélier : ****Encore et toujours merci pour tout, bises.**

**Merci :**** Un énorme merci à toi pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère aussi recevoir la suite bientôt alors à très vite. Bisous.**

**Bébé23 :****Encore merci pour tout et contente que tu aies tenu le coup ! Voilà la suite et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Lilo : ****Moi, je suis pas très chat, mais je parle avec mon chien ! Merci pour tout. Bises.**

**Imane : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review !Voilà la suite, à bientôt. Bises.**

**Mïya : ****Et oui, elle l'a ENFIN dit ! Merci encore pour tes reviews et voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Margaux : ****Coucou, contente que mon N/T t'ait fait rire, j'étais aussi au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque en le lisant et en le traduisant alors j'ai pensé à vous ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ma belle et voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Vanessa ****: Salut jumelle de prénom ! Contente que tu aimes. Bises**

**Amel : ****Coucou, j'espère que ta semaine surchargée s'est bien passée. Voila ma suite, bisous.**

**Amélie :**** Encore merci à toi, t'es adorable ! Mais je crois que pour le titre de la fille la plus accroc à Mister Sexy Edward, je peux aussi entrer dans la compétition, lol ! Gros bisous.**

**Bébégam :**** Merci beaucoup, bises.**

**Loush :**** Coucou, mais même pour cette fic, j'attends !!! C'est trop dur !!Merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Miss-nono80 :****Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**Isélie :**** Je suis d'accord avec toi, un calmant ce serait pas du luxe pour Alice. Voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Maryline :****Voilà, voilà une suite pour la miss, une !!**

**Laurie : ****T'es un amour de reviewer depuis un téléphone !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Gros bisous.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas…mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ??? Je rigole, voilà le chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 33 :**_

**Edward POV**

Bella avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir.

Elle avait connu l'Enfer et en était revenue. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule. Elle avait besoin de conseils. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre famille, de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle avait besoin d'une aide professionnelle.

Je m'entretenais avec mon père à ce sujet juste après le Nouvel An. Il était assis dans son bureau, lisant quelque chose sur son bureau. Je frappai à la porte avant d'entrer. Il leva les yeux vers moi, puis retourna à ce qui retenait son attention.

« Que puis je faire pour toi, Fils ? » demanda-t-il.

Je m'assis dans une des chaises de son bureau. « Je voulais te parler de Bella, » dis je.

Il releva les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde. « Que se passe-t-il avec Bella ? » demanda-t-il, indifférent.

Je soupirai et me frottai les mains alors que je pensai à la manière dont j'allais formuler ce que j'avais à dire. « Elle a besoin d'aide. D'une aide professionnelle. Elle a toujours des flashbacks de la nuit ou James a essayé de la violer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrivera à surmonter ça toute seule. Peut être que si elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un…un thérapeute ou autre… »

Papa soupira et passa sa main sur son front. « Edward, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. Si Bella dit à qui que ce soit, ce qu'elle a subi, nous serons arrêtés. J'ai fait ça pendant près de trente ans. Je ne serai jamais relâché après toutes ces années. »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi. Il s'agit de Bella. Tu l'as mise dans cette situation et maintenant, c'est ta responsabilité de l'en sortir. »

Il me fixa. « Edward, si je pouvais l'aider, je le ferais. Tu sais que je le ferais. Mais elle ne peut pas avoir d'aide d'un professionnel. Pas maintenant. Rosalie et Alice n'ont jamais eu recours à des professionnels, et elles vont bien. »

« Rosalie et Alice n'ont pas été forcées à regarder leurs meilleures amies mourir. Elles n'ont pas été battues et pratiquement violées. Bella en a subi plus qu'elles. Elle a besoin d'aide. »

« Et peut être qu'un jour, elle l'aura, mais c'est impossible pour le moment. C'est trop risqué. »

Je soupirai. « Tu n'as pas un ami qui pourrait l'aider ? Quelqu'un en qui tu aurais confiance et qui ne te dénoncerait pas ? »

Il me regarda sévèrement. « Edward, pour le moment, c'est inapproprié. Cela ne fait pas un an qu'elle a disparu. Elle est toujours recherchée. »

« On recherche toujours Lauren et Jessica aussi, et elles sont mortes depuis 5 mois. Ils n'arrêteront jamais de les chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent prouver qu'elles sont mortes. Ils soupçonnent déjà Bella d'être morte. Tu n'as qu'à payer un de tes amis pour qu'il se taise. »

« Pas maintenant, Edward, » aboya-t-il. « Fin de la discussion. »

Je posai mon poing sur le bureau. « C'est ta responsabilité de l'aider ! » criai je, en me levant. « Tu l'as mise là dedans ! Tu dois l'en sortir ! »

Il planta son regard dans le mien pendant un instant. « Edward, c'est toi qui l'a choisie pour qu'elle devienne ta femme. C'est toi celui qui a tué Lauren et Jessica. C'est toi qui l'a fouettée avec une ceinture cloutée. »

« Tu es celui qui l'a permis, » grognai je. « Tu avais le pouvoir de me la retirer pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Je pensais qu'elle te changerait. Je pensais que grâce à elle tu deviendrais une meilleure personne. »

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais je l'ai pratiquement détruite avant. Bella a besoin d'aide. »

« J'ai dit qu'elle en aurait. Seulement, pas pour le moment. »

Je grognai et repoussai ma chaise sur le côté. Papa roula les yeux. « Edward, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux ! Il s'agit de Bella ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement ton inquiétude, Fils. Je veux aussi aider Bella. Nous prenons tous soin d'elle. Mais nous devons attendre. Si nous laissons Bella commencer une thérapie maintenant, elle nous sera enlevée. Ils la ramèneront à Forks et la placeront en foyer social jusqu'à ce que son père ou sa mère soit relâché de prison, puis elle retournera à la même vie que celle qu'elle a connu auparavant. Et tous nos efforts, tout ce contre quoi nous nous sommes battus serait vain. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je le regardai avec attention alors que je repensai à ce qu'il venait de me balancer. Est-ce que je voulais qu'ils emmènent Bella et la renvoient dans son ancienne maison ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais la garder avec moi. Je lui avais promis de l'aimer pour toujours, et j'avais bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Mais au bout du compte, cette décision ne m'appartenait pas. C'était de la vie de Bella dont nous parlions. Pas de la mienne.

Je regardai pensivement le plafond de ma chambre. Je ne tournai même pas la tête quand je sentis un poids sur le lit.

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » j'entendis Bella me demander.

« Oui, je vais bien, » murmurai je. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je commençai inconsciemment à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air contrarié ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je viens de me disputer avec mon père, c'est tout. »

« Oh, « dît elle avec douceur. « Pourquoi vous vous disputiez, à moins que ce ne soit pas mes affaires? »

Bien sûr que c'était ses affaires. Nous avions parlé d'elle. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir. Peut être que je lui dirais un jour, mais là, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait que je me reprenne vraiment avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ce n'était rien, en fait, » mentis je. « Juste une dispute Père/Fils. Tu connais mon père et on ne s'entend pas vraiment. »

« C'est dommage, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, je trouve aussi. Il peut être un sacré emmerdeur parfois, mais je pense que je peux l'être aussi. Il pense qu'il sait tout sur tout. C'est exaspérant. »

Elle acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien. Je continuai de promener mes doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre de repenser à la dispute. Je soupirai et lui tapotai le bras.

« Ca te dit de regarder la télé ? »

Elle fît oui de la tête et s'assît pour attraper la télécommande sur la table de chevet. Elle alluma la télévision, puis me tendît la télécommande. Elle refusait d'utiliser la télécommande. Ca me troublait mais j'étais trop fatigué pour le moment pour lui poser la question. Je zappai sur les chaînes jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose qui vaille le coup.

« Attends, » dît Bella, en saisissant mon bras. « Remets CNN. »

Je revenais en arrière et m'arrêtais sur la chaîne d'informations. Deux femmes et deux hommes se tenaient sur une scène. Les deux femmes se tenaient et pleuraient. Les deux hommes étaient sur le devant et s'adressaient au public.

« Tout ce que nous voulons c'est une conclusion, » dît un homme aux cheveux bruns. « Nous voulons seulement savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos filles. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » fus je obligé de demander.

Bella fixait l'écran. Son visage était pâle comme si elle avait peur.

« Ce sont les parents de Lauren et Jessica, » murmura-t-elle. « Ils n'ont pas abandonné. »

« Je serai choqué si ils l'avaient fait, » dis je, en caressant son épaule. « Je suis sur que tes parents seraient là aussi si ils le pouvaient. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le matelas. « Mon père pourrait l'être…si il avait d'abord remarqué que j'étais partie. Ma mère n'y serait pas. Elle s'en moquerait. »

Je la rapprochai de moi et embrassai sa tempe. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle se rongeait les lèvres en pensant à tout ça. « J'aimerais penser que je manque à des gens à Forks. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est ce que tu ressentirais si tu disparaissais et que personne ne te recherche? Ca ne fait que six mois et ils ont déjà renoncé ? »

J'acquiesçai et continuai de caresser son épaule. « Je sais. Je comprends. Tu sais qu'ils pensent que tu es morte, n'est ce pas ? Quand ils ont trouvé ton ADN sur le détraqué sexuel, ils ont automatiquement conclu qu'il t'avait tuée. »

« Ils n'ont pas de preuves qu'il m'ait tuée. Si il m'avait tuée, il aurait aussi tué Lauren et Jessica. La police pense bien que quelqu'un les a enlevées, c'est ça ? » Je fis oui de la tête. « Alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne pensent pas la même chose de moi ? Ils en ont simplement rien à foutre de moi. »

Je me sentais horriblement mal pour elle, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Nous tenons à toi, » murmurai je.

Elle rît sèchement. « Vous êtes ceux qui m'avez enlevée. Si quelqu'un m'emmenait, est ce que tu continuerais de me chercher même si tous les autres me croyaient morte ? »

« Bella, je chercherais jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve. Je continuerais de chercher jusqu'au jour de ma mort, » jurai je.

Elle me fixa du regard pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. « Je sais.,» murmura-t-elle, se lovant contre moi à nouveau. « Je me sens quand même mal pour les parents de Lauren et Jessica. Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui est arrivé à leurs filles. Ils ne sauront jamais qu'elles sont mortes. »

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que dire. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Leur écrire une lettre leur expliquant que j'avais tué leurs filles ?

« Peut être qu'un jour, ils pourront avoir l'aboutissement qu'ils attendaient, » dis je, en entortillant quelques cheveux de Bella.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pendant un moment. « Edward, est ce qu'il y aurait une chance que peut être un jour je puisse rentrer à la maison ? Tu sais pour dire au revoir à mon père. Pour lui faire savoir que je suis toujours vivante. »

Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je n'avais pensé que Bella puisse jamais vouloir rentrer chez elle, même si ce n'était qu'un moment.

« Un jour, » lui promis je.

Elle se pencha et embrassa ma joue. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

« De rien, mon amour. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Bella grandissait.

Je pouvais remarquer les changements subtils en elle au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Son corps commençait à se développer, son visage commençait à s'arrondir. Elle se transformait en une belle jeune femme et laissait cette jeune fille effrayée derrière. Dès l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, je savais que Bella était la plus belle créature que j'avais jamais vue dans ma vie. La regarder grandir, mentalement et physiquement, ne faisait que me rendre encore plus amoureux d'elle.

L'hiver commença doucement à s'éloigner. Comme promis, nous commençâmes à apprendre à conduire à Bella dès que la glace eût été enlevée des routes. Elle était si excitée quand Carlisle lui annonça finalement qu'elle pourrait prendre le volant. Bien sûr, ce fût lui qui l'emmena sur la route pour sa première leçon. Je crûs faire une crise cardiaque en regardant son dos s'éloigner le long de l'allée pour la première fois. Egoïstement, je voulais que Bella reste dépendante de nous pour le transport éternellement. Cependant, elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin d'indépendance.

Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était plus une prisonnière dans cette maison.

Esmé était d'accord avec ça. Elle commença à emmener Bella avec elle en ville à chaque fois qu'elle devait aller à l'épicerie ou ailleurs.. Alice et Rosalie essayaient de faire en sorte qu'elle s'implique dans plus d'activités féminines, mais je savais que Bella ne s'intéressait pas aux Spas, au shopping et autres activités de ce style. Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre de notre chambre quand Jasper, Emmett et moi nous amusions au tir aux pigeons. C'était un bon moyen pour évacuer le stress. Je crois qu'elle avait aussi envie d'essayer, mais je n'étais pas convaincu que lui mettre une arme à feu entre les mains était une bonne idée. Ce que je veux dire c'est que le fusil était presque aussi gros qu'elle, et il était puissant. J'avais l'impression que si nous la laissions tirer aux pigeons avec nous, elle se déboîterait l'épaule ou s'envolerait en arrière en tirant.

Alors que le Printemps se faisait de plus en plus proche, Alice commença à souligner l' importance d'une nouvelle excursion shopping. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent quand elle l'annonça à table pour le dîner. Le seul réconfort que je pouvais lui apporter était que nous irions tous. Je lui fis la promesse que je la soustrairais à Alice à un moment de la journée. Au moins autant que ma belle sœur me tapait sur les nerfs, j'adorais les tenues qu'elle choisissait pour Bella. Je lui en étais encore plus reconnaissant quand elles dévoilaient un peu de peau. Je n'étais toujours pas fan de ce qui était un peu trop…révélateur, ce qui était étrange car je me rappelai d'une époque ou j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir Bella dans de la lingerie en dentelle. Je pensai simplement qu'elle n'était pas prête pour porter ce genre de vêtements. Oui, son corps commençait à se développer, mais elle avait toujours seize ans. Elle était trop jeune pour porter des vêtements qui criaient `baise moi'.

**Bella POV**

Je faisais la moue dans le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward, alors qu'une fois de plus, nous entamions le trajet de trois heures pour nous rendre au plus grand centre commercial du coin.

« Oh courage, Bella, » la réprimanda Alice depuis la banquette arrière. « Le shopping peut être marrant. »

« Pas quand tu me forces à essayer un million de tenues différentes. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec les vêtements que j'ai actuellement ? » demandai je. « Ils sont assez chauds pour le printemps. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Règle de la Famille Cullen : tu n'es jamais autorisé à porter la même chose deux fois. »

« J'enfreins cette règle en permanence, » soulignai je.

« Oui, mais maintenant, il est temps d'accepter le fait que tu es l'une d'entre nous. A partir du printemps, tu n'es plus autorisée à sortir seulement en jeans et avec les sweat shirts d'Edward. »

Je roulai les yeux. Je détestais quand elle essayait de faire comme si elle avait une quelconque autorité sur moi. Son attitude autoritaire était plus ennuyante qu'effrayante.

« On s'échappera après le déjeuner, » murmura Edward au creux de mon oreille. « Je promets. »

Quand nous arrivâmes au centre commercial, les filles se séparèrent des garçons. Alice et Rosalie me traînèrent jusqu'à Victoria's Secret. Je rougissais alors qu'elles regardaient les strings et les soutien-gorges.

« Prends quelque chose, Bella, » dît Rosalie, en me tendant un ensemble de lingerie.

Je les reposai immédiatement sur la table. « Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ce genre de choses. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sans me regarder vraiment. Elle semblait plus intéressée par les nuisettes que par ce que je lui disais.

Je posai mes doigts sur l'un des modèles étalés sur la table. « Edward ne me laisse pas porter quoi que ce soit qui révèle trop de peau. »

Alice se contenta de grogner et fît un geste de la main. « Edward n'aura qu'à faire avec. Tu es une jeune femme qui s'épanouit. Tu dois montrer toutes ces courbes. »

Mon estomac se crispa alors qu'elles me poussaient dans l'une des cabines d'essayage et me passaient quelques articles. Je n'en aimais aucun, mais Alice insista pour que j'achète au moins une autre parure de sous-vêtements. Elle décida de prendre un ensemble bleu foncé qui était exclusivement en dentelle et un soutien-gorge qui n'était fait que de peu de tissu. Edward allait être en colère. Au moins, je pourrais lui dire que ce n'était pas moi qui avais choisi.

« Très bien encore, un arrêt avant que nous ne rejoignions les garçons, » annonça Alice. Elle commença à marcher en direction d'une boutique avec des robes particulièrement élégantes en vitrine.

« Euh, Alice, pourquoi est ce qu'on va là ? » demandai je prudemment.

« Parce que le bal qu'organise l'hôpital de Carlisle approche et il nous faut à toutes de nouvelles robes. »

Mon visage pâlît. « Un bal ? Tu veux dire comme de la danse ? »

« Exactement comme de la danse, à part que c'est un peu plus élégant. »

Quand je refusai de rentrer dans le magasin, elle saisit mon poignet et m'attira à l'intérieur. Elle me traîna dans toute la boutique. Toutes les robes étaient élégantes et …sophistiquées. Elles n'étaient pas courtes comme les robes que l'on voit parfois pour les fêtes, et elles étaient un peu plus sophistiquées que celles des bals de promo.

« On dirait que le bleu est ta couleur, » remarqua Alice. Elle m'entraîna vers un portant rempli de robes bleues. Je me mordillai la lèvre alors qu'elle attrapait plusieurs robes. Elles étaient toutes sans bretelles.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« On ne discute pas. Dans la cabine d'essayage, maintenant, » ordonna-t-elle. Elle me conduisit jusqu'au salon d'essayage et me poussa à l'intérieur.

J'essayai chaque robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin satisfaite.

« Parfait, » souffla-telle quand je sortis de la cabine.

La robe que je portais était quelque chose qu'elle m'avait envoyé au hasard par-dessus la porte alors que j'essayai toute la série des robes bustiers. C'était la seule robe que j'avais essayé qui avait des bretelles. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement des bretelles. Les extrémités s'attachaient derrière mon cou comme un haut de maillot. Le haut de la robe était bleu clair et avait un col en V. Elle montrait un léger décolleté, mais pas suffisamment pour que quiconque n'y porte attention. Le reste de la robe tombait en vagues sombres. C'était quelque chose que je pouvais envisager de porter.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella, » soupira Rosalie. « C'est celle là. Edward va tomber à genoux quand il va te voir là dedans. »

Je rougissais et regardai le sol fixement.

« Non, ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça. Garde la tête haute. Tu es une Cullen, » dît Rosalie. Elle glissa sa main sous mon menton et me força à relever les yeux. « Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. »

« C'est un conservateur, » ajouta Alice. « Remets tes vêtements normaux et on va rejoindre les garçons. »

Je déchirai presque la robe en l'ôtant et enfilai à nouveau mon jeans, mon tee shirt et mon sweat shirt. Alice me prît la robe des mains et l'emporta jusqu'au comptoir pour que nous puissions payer.

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons au niveau des restaurants et prîmes un déjeuner rapide. Edward me fît un clin d'œil quand tout le monde eût terminé.

« Alice, on part de notre côté, » lui dît il, en se levant.

« Quoi ? Tu l'emmènes vraiment faire les boutiques ? » demanda Alice, le regardant avec un air inquiet. « Tu vas la laisser acheter des vêtements horribles. Elle n'a aucun goût et toi non plus. »

Edward leva les yeux vers elle. « Alice, arrête de te comporter comme une fanatique nazi quand il s'agit de fringues. Ca devient lassant. Viens, Bella. »

Il s'empara de ma main et m'entraina loin de sa famille. Je pouvais l'entendre marmonner des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Il maudissait le nom d'Alice, je crois.

« Où allons nous ? » demandai je prudemment.

Il relâcha sa prise sur ma main. « Ca m'est égal. Tu veux te choisir des choses toi-même ? » demanda-t-il.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. « Je pensai qu'Alice était la seule à pouvoir choisir la garde robe de toute la famille. »

Il leva le regard. « Alice n'a qu'à se jeter du haut d'une falaise, pour ce que ça peut me faire, » dît il, en sortant son porte-feuille. Il me tendît trois billets de 20 $. « Vas dans n'importe quel magasin qui te plaise et achète toi ce que tu veux. Retrouve moi à la librairie dans une heure, ça te va ? »

« Ok, » répondis je, nerveuse.

Il me fît oui de la tête et se retourna pour partir de son côté. Mon estomac était barbouillé alors que je déambulai dans le centre commercial. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais autorisée à acheter et ce qui était proscrit. Je savais qu'Edward ne voulait pas que je porte quoi que ce soit de trop dénudé, et j'imaginai qu'il serait furieux contre moi si j'entrai dans un magasin de sports et m'achetai des shorts ou de nouvelles baskets.

Je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouvais chez Old Navy (**N/T : genre de Kiabi)**. Je commençai à regarder tous les vêtements de printemps et trouvai un top sans manches qui était mignon. Je décidai de le passer avec un jeans bleu déchiré. La coupe du top ressemblait beaucoup à la robe que nous avions achetée. Les extrémités des bretelles qui passaient sur mes épaules se nouaient derrière le cou. Il était bleu foncé et « Old Navy » était écrit au centre. Il n'était pas trop provoquant, mais encore une fois, c'était risqué.

En plus, je voulais être attirante pour Edward. Je voulais lui monter que je changeais. Qui plus est, je ne le porterais pas hors de la maison. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Après avoir acheté le haut sans manche et le jeans, il me restait encore 20$. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, alors je décidai de me rendre à la librairie. Les paumes de mes mains devenaient moites au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la boutique. Edward était déjà à l'intérieur, assis à une table de l'espace Starbucks. Il avait une tasse de café posée devant lui et il lisait une sorte de magasine. Je retenais mon souffle alors que je m'approchai lentement de sa table.

Il leva le regard vers moi quand j'entrai dans l'angle de son champ de vision.

« Bella, » dît il, en souriant. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Je hochai la tête et sans un mot, je lui tendais les 20$ restants. Il ricana. « Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse qui ne dépenserait pas un total de 60$ pour s'acheter des vêtements. Tu m'épates parfois. »

J'essayai de rire avec lui mais mon estomac était trop crispé pour y parvenir.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant mon expression de gêne.

« Rien, » mentis je, faisant légèrement glisser le sac derrière mes jambes. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, puis reposa les yeux sur moi.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t' a posé problème ? » demanda-t-il, en se levant.

« Non ! » dis je rapidement. « Ce n'est rien, Edward. Je te le promets. »

Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes. « D'accord, si tu en es sûre. Bella, si quel que chose te dérange, dis le moi. On fera en sorte de résoudre ça, d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai nerveusement. « Bien. Je vais traîner par là. Tu peux faire un tour si tu veux. Achètes toi ce que tu veux avec ce qu'il reste de l'argent que je t'ai donné. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête et me retournai pour explorer la librairie. J'étais tellement nerveuse qu'aucun livre n'attira mon attention. Je me contentai de regarder certaines couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne me retrouver. Il fronça un sourcil et me prît doucement le livre des mains.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une fan de science fiction, » dît il, en regardant l'arrière du livre.

Je clignai des yeux et regardai ce qui avait attiré mon attention pendant un bout de temps. Ca parlait d'une fille et de son dragon domestique.

« Oh, je ne faisais que regarder, » mentis je, précipitamment.

« Si tu le dis, » marmonna-t-il. « Les autres sont prêts à partir. Et toi, tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Il me tendît sa main et je la saisis. Sa grande main enveloppa la mienne.

« Alice et Jasper vont faire le voyage de retour avec Emmett et Rosalie, » me dît il. « Elles essayent de cacher les robes qu'elles ont acheté pour le bal. C'est censé être secret. »

« Elle n'est pas mal, » le rassurai je. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que la robe a des bretelles. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est très bien, » répliqua-t-il. « Alice et Rosalie ne te mettraient pas dans une situation embarrassante pour ce bal. C'est supposé être cérémonieux. »

J'acquiesçai et le suivais jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposai le sac Old Navy au sol, à côté de mes pieds et le calai.

Edward s'assît côté conducteur et démarra le moteur. Je mordillai ma lèvre quand il quittait la place de parking. On aurait dit que mon cœur allait quitter ma poitrine et que mes genoux n'allaient pas s'arrêter de trembler.

« Bella, qu'est ce… »

« Edward, je suis désolée ! » pleurais je, me sentant m'effondrer. « J'ai acheté quelque chose que tu ne vas peut être pas aimer. J'aurais dû te demander avant. Je suis vraiment désolée. On peut le ramener si tu veux. »

Il posa les yeux sur moi comme si je venais de perdre la raison.

« Bella, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

J'essuyai les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux avec le dos de ma main. « J'…J'ai acheté ce top sans manches…et je…je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je porte des vêtements qui dévoilent trop mon corps. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te demander avant de l'acheter. »

Il se concentra sur la route devant nous pendant un moment, puis me dévisagea. « Bella, est ce que tu aimes ce haut ? » demanda-t-il.

« O..Oui, mais… »

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu l'aies acheté. Si tu l'aimes et que tu te sens bien dedans, alors il n'y a pas mort d'homme si tu l'as acheté. Bella, je ne te dirai jamais quoi porter, ou quoi faire, ou comment mener ta vie. Ne laisse jamais personne prendre le contrôle de ta vie de cette manière. »

Je reniflai et essayai de reprendre mon souffle. « Mais..Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi. »

« Mon cœur, je ne pourrais jamais être en colère après toi pour t'être acheté un vêtement. Je t'ai dit d'aller t'acheter ce que tu voulais, et je le pensais. Viens là. » Il se rabattît sur le bas côté de la route et m'attira contre lui. Je pressai mon visage contre son torse alors qu'il me serrait fort contre lui. « Tu n'as pas à demander ma permission pour faire les choses, Bella. On laisse notre passé derrière nous, tu te rappelles ? Je ne te dirai jamais comment mener ta vie. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne. »

« Je suis désolée, » hoquetai je.

« Ne sois pas désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai je, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Parce que je t'ai donné l'impression que j'ai toujours une sorte de contrôle sur ta vie. Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre le cadeau d'Alice. Ce n'était pas juste et j'en suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Bien sûr, » murmurai je sans même y réfléchir.

Il posa ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage et se pencha pour m'embrasser. « Je t'aime, Bella. N'oublie jamais ça. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas, » murmurai je, avant de lui rendre son baiser.

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pas trop attendu !!!**

**Gros bisous, à très vite.**

**Vanessa**


	35. Chapter 35

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou lectrices adorées !!!**

**Me revoilà… Je suis désolée que vous ayez tant attendu !**

**Histoire de changer, je vous remercie toutes de passer par là, de vos reviews et aussi vos mises en alerte.**

**Pour celles qui le souhaitent, je vous redonne le lien de la fic en VO : .net/s/5262856/1/Lord_of_the_Authority**

**Pour les non inscrites :**

**Laurie : ****Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, bises.**

**Séverine :**** Merci Miss ! et comme tu dis : plus c'est long, plus c'est bon… Alors voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Bébé23 :**** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise toujours, bisous.**

**Vanessa :****Hey, jumelle de prénom, contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tout, voilà la suite !**

**Iselie : ****Tu as raison pour Alice et Rosalie ! Voilà la suite, je n'ai pas arrêté mais tu vas avoir l'explication plus tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements. Bises**

**Amélie : ****Bon, ça marche, j'accepte qu'on soit trois à être à la première place ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Lilo : ****Coucou, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes tant cette fic ! Pour écrire sur Fanfiction, il faut juste s'inscrire sur le site en cliquant sur Sign Up, tu t'enregistres et y a plus qu'à publier ! bon courage, bisous.**

**Sweety : ****Coucou ma belle, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et patience…voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Zick : ****Coucou, j'ai bien reçu ta requête mais je ne suis que la traductrice alors j'ai poisé la question à l'auteur. Merci pour ton passage, bises.**

**Mïya : ****Un énorme merci pour ta fidélité et promis, je fais le maximum pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! Bisous.**

**Sophiebélier : ****Merci, merci et plein de gros bisous.**

**Imane : ****Merci beaucoup, je traduis la suite dès qu'elle arrive : je ne joue pas avec vos nerfs, juré ! Lol.**

**Loush : ****Merci à toi pour ton soutien, bisous.**

**Délia : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Miss-nono80 : ****Merci, merci Miss ! Voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Baby dol :**** Coucou, pour répondre à ta question, les chapitres sont plus longs à être publiés maintenant car nous avons rattrapé l'auteur et je ne peux comme vous attendre pour les traduire. Donc, patience… A bientôt. Bises.**

**Evelyne-raconte : ****Coucou et bienvenue !!! Merci pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments : c'est super gentil ! En tant qu'accroc, voila ta nouvelle dose, lol. Bises.**

**Popo : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt. Bises**

**Carrie : ****Salut, non la fic n'est pas finie, voilà la suite. Bises.**

_**Réponses de l'auteur à quelques unes de vos questions :**_

** *Si Bella portera sa lingerie sexy devant Edward : peut être, elle n'a pas encore décidé.**

** *Que sont devenues les filles en captivité : elles ont toutes été libérées.**

** *Pourquoi Alice et Rosalie n'ont pas d'enfants : elles ont la vingtaine et ne veulent pas d'enfants avant d'avoir leur propre maison.**

** *Par rapport au lemon : elle sait qu'elle risque de toutes nous perdre mais il n'y aura pas de lemon, elle n'en a jamais écrit et ne veut pas le râter.**

** * Pour un POV Alice : Non, il n'y en aura pas.**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennet à Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire à Cullengirl90, moi, je ne fais que traduire !!**

**Je sais que l'attente a été longue mais je vous rappelle que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, cette suite est arrivée il y a moins de 2 jours…**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ****Ceci va probablement être le chapitre le plus court de toute l'histoire. Je me sens très male de ne pas avoir posté pendant si longtemps, alors j'ai voulu faire au plus pressé. Les tous prochains chapitres vont être particulièrement intenses. Je vais essayer de les poster le plus tôt possible, mais ça dépendra de comment je me sens. Moi+ Sapin de Noël=allergies et il y a en a un dans mon salon alors je ne sais pas comment mes allergies vont se tenir.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant un mois. Je vous reparle à la fin.**

_**Chapitre 34 : **_

**Edward POV**

Charlie Swan avait été relâché de prison pour bonne conduite.

Ca ne m'étonnait pas. La police ne garderait pas le père de Bella longtemps derrière les barreaux longtemps car ils savaient que c'était sa femme qui abusait des substances illicites. Charlie pouvait se joindre à la traque maintenant. Je regardai CNN alors qu'il se tenait sur le podium avec les Stanley et les Mallory. Il jura, devant des millions de personnes, qu'il entreprendrait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour retrouver sa fille.

J'éteignais la télé avant que Bella ne puisse entendre sa voix. Elle prenait sa douche, et les murs étaient suffisamment épais pour étouffer les bruits d'une pièce à l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse entendre son père parler.

Ce n'était pas que je voulais laisser Bella dans l'ignorance à ce sujet. Je voulais qu'elle sache que son père était hors de prison et à sa recherche. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression que son père serait bientôt à la maison. Oui, j'allais ramener Bella à Forks, mais il fallait encore que je décide quand ce moment aurait lieu. J'avais un plan à l'origine, mais après que l'on m'ait diagnostiqué mon D.E.I (Désordre Explosif Intermittent), les choses avaient changé. J'avais prévu de faire la rentrée à Dartmouth à l'automne, l'automne prochain. J'avais prévu de louer un appartement à Hanover, New Hampshire et d'y faire emménager Bella dès qu'elle serait « entraînée ». Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce plan était tombé à l'eau quand j'avais renoncé à ma colère incontrôlable qui était sur le point de détruire toutes les chances d'avenir pour nous. Je voulais être sûr de moi avant de simplement penser à déménager de la maison.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Juste avant que nous ne partions pour la randonnée à cheval, je prévoyais toujours d'étudier à Dartmouth. Pendant un moment, j'avais pensé qu'il était mieux de laisser Bella à Cody avec ma famille. Je savais qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle. Et ils le feraient amplement. Maintenant que mon père avait déclaré qu'un soutien psychologique pour Bella n'était pas important à son avis, je savais que la laisser derrière moi était hors de question. Il y avait toujours des jours où je me disais qu'il vaudrait mieux que je la laisse. Si je la laissais ici, elle récupèrerait peut être.

Je voulais que Bella soit ma femme. Je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec elle, à l'aimer et à prendre soin d'elle. Mais j'étais celui qui l'avais brisée. J'étais celui qui avait tué son esprit depuis le tout début. James avait peut être été celui qui avait versé la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, mais j'avais versé plus de gouttes que quiconque.

C'était injuste de la garder ici, à l'endroit où elle avait été maltraitée.

Mon tout dernier plan avait été tenu secret de tout le monde, y compris de Bella. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance de mes projets de l'emmener dans le New Hampshire. C'était quelque chose que j'avais planifié à son encontre. J'allais la laisser dans l'ignorance également concernant mes derniers projets.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que. Je voulais que personne ne soit au courant de notre plan d'évasion.

Ce que mon père ne savait pas c'est que j'avais postulé à l'école de Médecine de John Hopkins. Et j'avais été accepté. Je n'y avais pas beaucoup pensé jusqu'à ce que je me sois rendu compte qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne savait pour mon acceptation. L'idée m'est venue, une nuit alors que j'étais couché dans mon lit, complètement éveillé. Cependant, je devais rester discret à ce sujet, car je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella. Quand j'avais reçu ma lettre d'acceptation, un nouveau plan s'était mis en place dans ma tête.

Alice et Rosalie avaient projeté de remmener Bella au Spa. Je savais que Bella ne voulait pas y aller, mais j'allais essayer de la convaincre d'y aller. Après tout, elle avait besoin d'une manucure et je ne sais trop quoi pour le bal à venir. Pendant qu'elles seraient parties, j'avais projeté d'empaqueter toutes nos affaires et de les cacher dans le coffre de ma Volvo. Nous utiliserions la distraction du bal pour disparaître furtivement, et ensuite nous roulerions de nuit jusqu'à Baltimore. C'était le plan parfait…jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me sentais coupable d'emmener Bella loin de son père. Il passerait des années et des années à sa recherche. Il avait besoin d'une conclusion. Il avait besoin de savoir que sa fille allait bien.

Nous avions enlevé Bella, bien avant que nous n'envisagions d'essayer de lui donner une chance de construire une nouvelle vie. Si je l'emmenais avec moi à Baltimore, je serais celui qui la kidnappe. Je serais celui qui l'éloigne de son père.

Je soupirai et enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bella. Je sentis le lit s'enfoncer un peu à côté de moi.

« Rien, » marmonnai je. J'enlevai mes mains de mon visage. Elle portait ce petit haut bleu qui avait provoqué une telle crise au centre commercial. Il était vraiment pas mal sur elle. Je le trouvais même plutôt joli. Je passai mes doigts sur le tissu au niveau du col. « Tu es fatiguée, mon amour ? »

Elle bâilla en réponse et plongea sous les couvertures. « Un petit peu. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne continues pas de dormir, » suggérai je, en sortant du lit. « Je vais prendre ma douche et traîner sur l'ordinateur. »

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-elle, endormie. Je m'inclinai vers elle et lui embrassai le visage. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » Je me penchai et éteignais la lampe de la table de chevet.

**Note de l'auteur(suite) :**** Bon, avant que qui que soit ne panique, Edward ne va pas la quitter. Il ne va pas faire un coup à la New Moon, se lever et s'en aller. Il va falloir continuer de suivre pour savoir ce qu'il projette.**

**Pour les mises à jour, s'il vous plaît ne me frappez pas si je ne mets pas à jour régulièrement. J'ai beaucoup délaissé mes autres histoires pour écrire celle-ci. Non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette histoire parce que vous l'aimez toutes et je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan. Comme je l'ai dit en haut, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, j'ai déjà commencé à travailler dessus et les trois suivants sont déjà avancés dans ma tête. Je n'ai qu'à les mettre sur le papier. Alors ne me brusquez pas pour les écrire. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire et me sens déjà assez mal de ne pas actualiser celle-ci régulièrement.**

**Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps et j'espère avoir fini le prochain chapitre dès que possible.**

**Merci.**

**Note de la traductrice : ****Voilà les réponses aux questions que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posées. Alors je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien… Le nouveau chapitre a été posté plus vite que prévu mais avec les fêtes, les dernières courses de Noël et The Screamers, je vais faire au plus vite mais je vous demande un peu de patience.**

**Si je n'ai pas le temps de revenir avant, je vous souhaite à toutes un très Joyeux Noël !!!**

* * *

**Je ne le fais pas souvent mais je voudrais faire une petite page de pub pour 3 filles supers qui écrivent trois fics géniales :**

**Les Naufragés de Phika17 : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5440534/1/**

**Mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi de Crisou :** **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5468141/1/**

**Et Love Net de samiaCullen :** **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5252387/1/ où je m'entraîne à traduire quelques lemons.**

**Et pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas, j'ai commencé à traduire une nouvelle fic, très différente de celle-ci mais que j'adore vraiment alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir The Screamers :** **http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5556675/1/The_Screamers_FR**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à très bientôt !**

**Vanessa**


	36. Chapter 36

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Hello les filles !!!**

**Oui, je suis presque certaine qu'il n'y a pas de garçons dans le coin. Bon, l'auteur a fait vite et j'essaye aussi alors en espérant que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps trop long voilà la suite.**

**Encore un énorme merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alerte ou en favorite.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Fan-par-hasard21 : ****Et oui, chapitre court mais instructif. Merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Laurie : ****Vraiment merci à toi. Bisous.**

**Bébé23 : ****J'espère que ton cerveau n'a pas trop bouilli. Merci pour tes reveiews et voila la suite. Bises.**

**Séverine : ****Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews Miss. **

**Sweety : ****Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ta fidélité et ta compréhension. Je suis aussi un peu déçue pour le lemon mais… Voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Iselie : ****Je vois que la suite t'a fait plaisir alors tu devrais aimer ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Robisous.**

**Nina : ****Coucou, ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Tu as rattrapé ton retard à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme ça Edward n'est pas resté méchant trop longtemps^^. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes, et au fait, Seth est aussi mon Quileute préféré, lol. Robisous.**

**Amélie : ****Contente de t'avoir rassurée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta compréhension. Voilà la suite et à bientôt. Bises**

**Vanessa : ****Hello et merci, contente de retrouver. Bisous.**

**Lilo : ****Coucou et de rien pour l'aide sur le site. Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review et surtout d'avoir lutté comme tu l'as fait pour lire ce chapitre. Alors voilà la suite, bisous. A bientôt.**

**Cilceferret :**** Coucou ma belle, désolée de pas t'avoir remercié au chapitre précédent mais avec tout ce temps passé, je me suis embrouillée dans mes reviews. Alors encore pardon et merci beaucoup pour tout. Robisous**

**Cynthiacullen : ****Salut et bienvenue !!Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review adorable et tes compliments. Voilà la suite, à bientôt. Robisous.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl90, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

_**Chapitre 35 :**_

**Bella POV**

Je soupirai en feuilletant un des magazines qu'Alice avait jeté sur le lit. J'étais censée être à la recherche d'une coiffure pour le bal. Ce n'était que dans quelques jours, et les filles avaient déjà pris rendez vous au salon de coiffure. Je n'étais pas impatiente de me retrouver clouée dans un fauteuil pendant qu'un étranger planterait ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux pour les dompter.

« Le soir du bal, tu dois être apprêtée, » dît Alice, en amenant un sac noir. Elle en renversa le contenu sur le lit.

Je fronçai un sourcil alors que j'attrapai une boîte sur laquelle était écrit Trojans (**N/T :** marque de préservatifs masculins). « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai je innocemment. J'observai la boîte et rougissais en comprenant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit L sur la boîte. « Comment tu sais quelle taille c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondît elle, en me reprenant la boîte. « C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté plus d'une boîte. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais mettre un préservatif, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais besoin de savoir comment mettre un préservatif ? Je ne suis pas anatomiquement équipée pour. »

Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant. « D'accord, très malin, laisse moi reformuler la question ; est ce que tu sais mettre un préservatif à un garçon ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je devrais ? »demandai je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. « Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami avant. »

« C'est toujours quelque chose qu'il faut apprendre. Tiens, ouvre cette boîte. Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle me lança la boîte de préservatifs, puis quitta la chambre en courant. Je soupirai et ouvrît lentement la boîte. Alice revint quelques instants plus tard avec une banane.

« Alice, je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment besoin de ça, » dis je en regardant le contenu de la boîte. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne prévois pas de faire quoi que ce soit dans un futur proche. J'ai seize ans. »

« Peut être, mais il faut toujours être préparée. Tu ne sais jamais quand tes hormones prendront le dessus sur toi. »

Je la regardai avec détachement faire sa démonstration de comment mettre un préservatif sur un objet. Après sa démonstration, elle voulût que je m'entraîne. Je soupirai et cédai seulement parce que je voulais qu'elle me laisse seule.

« Bien, » dît elle, en lançant la banane dans la poubelle. « Maintenant, les jouets. »

« Les jouets ? » répétai je.

Elle ouvrît une autre boîte et en sortît un objet cylindrique de couleur bleue marine. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demandai je prudemment.

« Un vibromasseur, » répondît elle, naturellement. « Je pensais que tu aimerais évacuer certaines de tes frustrations sexuelles. Je sais qu'Edward peut être prude par moments. »

« Ne parles pas de ton beau frère comme ça, » lui dis je, retournant mon attention vers les magazines. « Il n'est pas prude. C'est un gentleman. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et remît le vibromasseur dans la boîte. « Si tu le dis. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te montre comment utiliser ça ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« D'accord, choisissons toi une tenue à porter pour après le bal. » Elle sauta du lit et courus jusqu'à mon placard. « Ou est la lingerie que je t'ai offerte à Noël ? »

« Sur l'étagère du haut dans le placard d'Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu… » Elle m'ignora et attrapa une chaise. D'un côté, j'espérai qu'Edward franchisse la porte et la surprenne dans son placard. Je savais qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il lui expliquerait certainement sa façon de penser. Ou simplement lui dire de prendre congé de nous. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'approuve pas ça, » marmonna-t-elle, en écartant plusieurs boîtes sur le côté. « Il y a quelques mois, il aurait tué pour te voir dans de la lingerie. »

« Il a changé, » soulignai je. Je survolai les pages du magazine et déposai un autocollant sur une coiffure qui me plaisait. « En plus, je ne suis pas prête à porter ce genre de choses. Je l'ai essayé une fois. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-telle, en me regardant. « Tu avais l'air sexy, non ? »

« Ouais, si tu penses qu'avoir les bretelles qui tombent c'est sexy. Mon corps n'est pas prêt à supporter ce genre d'articles. Et je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour une relation sexuelle. J'ai seize ans. »

Elle me fît un signe de la main. « L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre. C'est ce qu'il y a là qui compte. » Elle se tapa la tête.

« La dernière fois qu'Edward et moi avons essayé de faire quelque chose d'intime, j'ai fini par faire une crise d'angoisse, » dis je, en reportant mon regard sur le magazine. « Imagine ce qui se passerait si on essayait de faire quelque chose de plus. »

« Je pense…qu'il va devoir commander du vin. Ou amener du Xanax. » Je lui lançai un regard furieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde pour voir pourquoi je ne répondais pas. « Je dis ça comme ça. »

« J'aurai des relations sexuelles quand je serai prête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour tout. »

Elle soupira et descendît la boîte. « Je ne te parle pas d'approbation. J'essaye seulement de te rendre la vie plus facile. »

« Et bien, tu ne le fais pas. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. »

« Oh, grandis, Bella… »

« Alice, sois gentille avec ta sœur, » dît Esmé, en entrant dans la pièce avec une panière de linge propre. Je me levai du lit pour la lui prendre. « Merci, Bella. »

« J'essaye juste de rendre service, » dît Alice, en jetant la boîte sur mon lit.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne laisserais pas Bella tranquille, qu'elle puisse regarder les magazines que tu lui as donné ? » suggéra-telle. « Je suis sûre qu'elle ne peut pas se concentrer pendant que tu lui parles de rapports sexuels. »

Je rougissais en portant une pile de chemises d'Edward à son tiroir. Alice souffla, puis attrapa le sac noir. « Je vais seulement mettre ça dans la voiture d'Edward. Il ne le remarquera jamais. »

Je roulai les yeux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, puis me remis à ranger les vêtements d'Edward. C'était une tâche que je m'étais octroyée. Je me sentais mal quand Esmé rentrait pour ranger nos vêtements, alors j'avais décidé de me rendre utile en le faisant à sa place.

« Ne laisse pas Alice t'ennuyer, ma chérie, » dît Esmé, en déposant le reste de nos vêtements propres sur notre lit. « Elle peut être obstinée parfois. »

Parfois ? Je n'avais jamais vu Alice être autre chose qu'obstinée.

« Tu sais qu'Edward ne te forcerait jamais à avoir des relations sexuelles. Il n'essaierait jamais de te faire faire quelque chose pour quoi tu n'es pas prête. »

Je souriais faiblement. « Je sais. C'est un gentleman dans ce domaine. »

« En fait, j'espère bien, » dît elle, en riant. « Je serais déçue si il ne l'était pas. Je l'ai élevé mieux que ça. »

Elle rît pendant un moment, puis me regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors que je m'approchai pour attraper les vêtements qu'il restait. Je me figeai quand elle leva sa main et effleura délicatement la cicatrice sur ma joue.

« Oh, Bella, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous aurions dû l'arrêter quand on en a eu l'opportunité. Pourras tu jamais nous pardonner d' avoir laissé ça continuer ? »

Cela me prît un moment, d'après son expression, pour réaliser de quoi elle parlait, mais quand je le fis, j'acquiesçai. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle sourît tristement et m'attira en une étreinte. « Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir dans cette famille. Tu as tellement aidé Edward. »

Je mis quelques instants pour lever mes bras afin de pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte. Je ne me rappelai pas de la dernière fois où j'avais été serrée dans les bras d'une femme. Edward me câlinait tout le temps, mais c'était différent. Cette embrassade était plus maternelle et réconfortante.

Esmé me relâcha quand elle entendît la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. « Salut, Maman, » dît Edward, en entrant dans la chambre. Il se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Des coiffures pour le bal, » lui répondis je, en levant les yeux.

« Alice ? » supposa-t-il. Je fis oui de la tête. Il se mît à rire et attrapa la boîte de lingerie. Je fus surprise quand il me la tendît.

« Tu ne vas pas la remettre dans ton placard ? » demandai je.

« Non. C'est à toi, » dît il en me mettant la boîte dans les mains. « Ca va dans ton tiroir de sous vêtements. »

Je rougissais en remettant le couvercle de la boîte. Esmé s'était silencieusement faufilée hors de la chambre avant que nous ne l'ayons remarquée.

« Ca te dirait de sortir dîner avec moi ? » demanda Edward, m'attirant vers lui. « Il y a ce restaurant assez sympa en ville où je ne t'ai pas encore amenée. Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps tous les deux. »

Je lui souriais. « Bien sûr. Est-ce que c'est un restaurant sophistiqué ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mets simplement un joli jeans et un chemisier. Je vais garder ce que je porte maintenant. » Je passai les doigts sur son sweat. Il était comme une seconde peau vu la façon dont il épousait son torse et ses bras. Il s'inclina pour s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un rapide baiser. « Prépares toi. On part dans dix minutes. »

Je lui fis un signe de la tête et me retournai pour m'habiller. Edward quitta la chambre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. J'attrapai un jeans slim, et choisissais un pull bleu roi, parce que je savais qu'il aimait cette couleur sur moi. Je le retrouvai dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

« Prêt ? » demandai je, en sautant les deux dernières marches.

Il se retourna pour me regarder avec un air sombre, qu'il masqua ensuite avec un sourire. « Oui. » Il me tendît sa main pour que je la prenne, puis m'entraîna vers sa Volvo.

Le restaurant où Edward m'emmena était un restaurant de grillades. Ca ressemblait plus à une maison de montagne. De nombreux cow boys entrèrent avec leurs chapeaux et leurs bottes.

« La station du rodéo reprend, » dît Edward. « Jasper et Emmett vont concourir dans le premier tournoi de la saison. Ils devraient bien s'en sortir. Ils se sont entraînés tout l'hiver. »

« J'ai toujours voulu assister à un rodéo, » dis je, en coupant mon petit pain en deux.

« Tu le feras, un jour, » promît il. « Il y a un rodéo tous les soirs à Cody. Bien évidemment, on ne peut pas toujours tous les voir. Mais les meilleurs compétiteurs viennent pour les tournois de toute façon. Aro vient pour le bal, et le tournoi. »

« Aro ? » Le nom me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais déjà entendu.

Edward gesticula étrangement dans sa chaise. « C'est l'homme qui est venu dîner avec nous la nuit ou Jessica et Lauren ont été tuées. »

Je m'en souvenais maintenant. C'était l'important homme d'affaire qu'elles avaient drogué accidentellement. Je me demandai si il savait qu'elles avaient été tuées.

Edward soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses couverts.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai je prudemment. Il s'était comporté bizarrement toute la journée. Il était trop calme.

« Rien. J'ai simplement beaucoup de choses en tête, » dît il, en saisissant son couteau à steak. Je le regardai couper son filet de bœuf en deux ,puis le diviser en petits morceaux.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demandai je. « Ca aide toujours. »

Il me sourît faiblement. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard, mais pas ici. »

Il changea rapidement de sujet et commença à parler de ce que tout le monde avait prévu pour le bal. Emmett emmenait Rosalie à ce chalet à Yellow Stone après avoir dansé. Il se trouvait juste au dessous d'une des montagnes. Jasper emmenait Alice dans un luxueux Suite and Inn en ville, et Carlisle et Esmé restaient à la maison. Je lui demandais ce que nous allions faire, et il dît qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé.

« Je suis parvenu à me restreindre à deux idées ; la première, on trouve un hôtel dans une ville des alentours, et puis on passera la journée en ville. J'ai aussi pensé à t'emmener à Cheyenne pour une semaine. »

J'acquiesçai. « J'adorerais ça. »

« Ou, nous pourrions louer un chalet à Yellow Stone. Les gens à qui nous louons nos chevaux ont ce magnifique chalet en bord de la prairie. Nous y sommes déjà allés et ça vaut le coup. La vue est à couper le souffle. »

J'aimais cette idée aussi, mais j'avais vécu de trop mauvaises choses à Yellow Stone. Je voulais rester en ville.

« On fera ça une autre année, » promît Edward.

Il paya l'adition, puis se leva de son siège. « Prête ? »

Je hochai la tête et le suivais dehors jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous étions montés et il commença à conduire en s'éloignant de la ville.

« Ou allons nous ? » demandai je. La maison était dans l'autre direction.

Edward soupira. « Ouvre la boîte à gants et prends l'enveloppe à l'intérieur. » J'obéissais et prenais l'épaisse enveloppe blanche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai je avec curiosité.

« Ouvre la et regarde. »

Je décachetai lentement l'enveloppe et en retirai un billet d'avion. « Edward…que ? »

Le billet était un vol pour Forks, Washington.

Edward me regarda avec une expression de souffrance. « Ton père a été libéré de prison. Ils l'ont relâché il y a quelques semaines pour bonne conduite. »

Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. « Je rentre à la maison ? »

Il m'observa un instant. « Oui. »

« P..Pour combien de temps ? » demandai je, nerveuse.

Il ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde, puis retourna son regard vers la route. « C'est permanent, Bella. Tu ne reviendras pas. »

Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes, hébétée. « Qu…quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il soupira. « Bella, ce n'est pas juste. On ne peut pas te garder enfermée dans notre maison pour le reste de ta vie. Tu as des rêves et des ambitions et si tu restes avec nous, aucun de ces rêves ne se réalisera. Mon père ne te laissera pas retourner au lycée ou aller dans une fac normale. Tu n'auras jamais un travail normal ou quoi que ce soit. Tu seras coincée à la maison comme ma mère et mes belles sœurs. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu devrais avoir. »

« Mais…je croyais…pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? » demandai je, essayant d'arrêter mes larmes.

Il soupira de nouveau et se pinça le nez. Nous étions sur le bas côté de la route à présent.

« Parce que, je … tant que tu es chez nous, tu es une prisonnière. On ne t'a jamais donné le choix de venir vivre avec nous. On t'a arraché à ton foyer de force. Je t'ai maltraitée pendant deux foutus mois et James a essayé de te violer. Tu as besoin d'être loin de tout ça. Tu as besoin d'être avec ton père. Je pensais que tu voulais rentrer chez toi. »

« O..oui, » sanglotai je. « Mais…pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

Il ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces. « Parce que tu dois aller de l'avant, Bella. Tu dois grandir et épouser quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi. Tu dois être avec quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas maltraitée. J'ai tué tes amies, Bella. Je t'ai enfermée au sous-sol pendant deux semaines et essayai de te rabaisser à un niveau ou la seule chose que tu savais était comment être à mes pieds. Je t'ai fouettée avec une ceinture à clous et je t'ai laissé des cicatrices indélébiles sur le dos. Je t'ai frappé avec un putain de fusil et je t'ai brisé la jambe. Je suis un monstre, Bella. J'ai essayé de te tuer auparavant. »

« Mais tu as changé ! » argumentai je. « Tu n'es plus la même personne. Et tu étais malade. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu vas être traumatisée émotionnellement pour le reste de ta vie parce que mon père ne te laissera pas suivre de thérapie. Si tu rentres chez toi avec ton père, tu auras une chance d'avoir une vie normale. S'il te plaît, Bella, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Je secouai la tête et essuyai les larmes de mes yeux. « S'il te plaît, Edward. Ne fais pas ça, » pleurnichai je. « Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Mon cœur se brisa en deux alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur son visage. « Bien sûr que je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais… je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir. Je veux que tu sois libre. »

« Je suis libre ! Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être retenue prisonnière dans votre maison ! S'il te plaît, Edward ! »

Il prît une profonde inspiration, et remit la voiture en marche. « je t'ai préparé une valise et un bagage à main. Dans ton sac, il y a un portefeuille qui contient les informations nécessaires pour une banque. Quand tu seras prête pour l'université, contacte la banque. Ils paieront ton inscription et s'occuperont de ce qu'il te faudra. »

Je retenais mon souffle pour tenter de maîtriser mes émotions. Mon torse trembla quand j'expirai.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? » demanda-t-il, sans me regarder.

« Bien sûr, je veux y aller, mais…je veux que tu sois avec moi. »

« Bella, si je viens avec toi, ils m'arrêteront. Une fois que tu seras rentrée, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière. »

« Je leur mentirai. On dira que James m'a enlevée et m'a frappée à la tête et que j'ai été amnésique. » Il soupira. « Et tu m'as trouvée et ramenée. Edward, ils ne te soupçonneront jamais. »

« On ne peut pas tenter ça. Tu mérites d'être avec ton père, Bella. Il te faut une vie normale. »

« Ma vie n'a jamais été normale, » marmonnai je.

Il secoua la tête.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à partir. »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

« Non ! Ca ne l'est pas ! Edward, tu es la seule famille que j'aie jamais eue ! Ma famille s'est disloquée il y a des années ! Esmé est la seule mère que j'aie jamais eue. S'il te plaît, Edward, je veux rester avec vous ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'Aéroport National de Yellow Stone, et trouva une place de parking près du terminal. Il soupira et me regarda. « Bella, je veux que tu restes. Je le veux vraiment, mais… ton père a besoin d'un aboutissement. Les Mallory et les Stanley ont besoin d'un aboutissement. Tu es la seule qui puisse le leur apporter. »

« On peut les appeler. Je ne veux pas y retourner si tu ne peux pas être avec moi. »

Edward regarda l' heure. « Tu as cinq minutes pour rentrer. »

Je remuai la tête. « Je n'y retourne pas. »

« Bella, ne fais pas ça. Il y a quelques mois, tu serais montée dans cet avion sans te retourner. »

« C'était il y a quelques mois. C'est maintenant. Je veux être avec toi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas vouloir être avec moi. Je suis un monstre. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, Edward ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'en est la preuve ! Si tu étais un monstre, tu m'aurais gardée enchaîné pendant tout ce temps. Tu ne me donnerais pas la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. »

Il secoua la tête et sortît de la voiture. Je restai dans le siège passager alors qu'il faisait le tour de la Volvo, ouvrit le coffre, et en retira ma valise et mon bagage à main. Il vint vers mon côté de la voiture et ouvrit la porte. « Allez, Bella. Tu dois y aller. »

Je fis non de la tête et regardai obstinément devant moi. Il soupira. « Bella, ne fais pas ça. » comme je ne répondis pas, il s'accroupît pour être à ma hauteur. « Bella, viens. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. »

« Non, » dis je hargneusement.

« Isabella, sors de la voiture ou je te… »

« Ou quoi, tu vas me faire sortir et me traîner dans l'aéroport ? Ca fera un vrai scandale. Je n'y vais pas. »

Il gronda. « Bordel, Bella ! Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Tu devrais courir aussi vite que tu le peux jusqu'à cet avion. »

« Je n'y vais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. »

Il émît une autre plainte de frustration, puis se pencha sur moi pour détacher ma ceinture de sécurité. Je haletai quand il me tira littéralement de la voiture et essaya de me mettre sur mes pieds. Au lieu de ça, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et je m'effondrai au sol. Tout mon corps tremblait, parcouru par de violents sanglots qui s'échappaient de ma gorge. Edward soupira et se pencha vers moi.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je ne le supporte pas quand tu pleures. »

« A…Alors ne me fais pas partir, ! » suppliai je. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et m'y accrochai avec une force écrasante. « S'il te plaît Edward ! Ne me fais pas partir ! Je t'aime ! Ne me fais pas partir. »

Je le sentis lentement faire remonter ses mains dans mon dos. Finalement, il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira plus près.

« Putain, Bella. Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Tu devrais monter dans cet avion en ce moment. »

Je fis non de la tête. « Non, je veux rester avec toi. Promets moi que tu ne me forceras jamais à te quitter, » le suppliai je.

Il pressa son front contre le mien. « Comment puis je dire non quand tu me supplies comme ça ? Bella, je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je suis heureuse, » dis je en embrassant le coin de sa bouche. « Je suis heureuse avec toi. »

Il prît mon visage en coupe et s'empara de mes lèvres. « Tu es tellement insensée, Bella, » dît il entre ses baisers.

« Je… m'en…moque. »

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix en passant. Edward renifla, puis me releva du sol. Il me tenait contre son torse alors qu'il retournait vers la Volvo. Il me plaça délicatement à l'intérieur, puis se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Dernière chance, » murmura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai à nouveau. Il soupira, puis caressa ma joue.

« Alors, rentrons à la maison. »

Il ferma ma porte, et marcha autour de la voiture pour récupérer ma valise et le bagage. Je séchai mes yeux quand il s'installa dans le siège conducteur. Il inspira profondément, puis mît la clé de contact.

« Je suppose que tu vas aller au bal après tout, » dît il, en avançant.

Je riais et continuai de sécher mes yeux. « Ouais, je crois bien. Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ce que tu disais à propos de m'emmener à Cheyenne ? »

« Bien sûr. Je réserverai un hôtel là bas quand nous serons à la maison. »

Il se pencha et prît ma main. Il la tint tout le long du trajet de retour à la maison. Je hoquetai la moitié du temps, alors nous dûmes nous arrêter dans une station service pour m'acheter quelque chose à boire. Quand nous fûmes rentrés à la maison, Edward me tapota légèrement la main pour me dire de rester dans la voiture.

« Ne parle de ça à personne, » dît il doucement. « Mon père n'est censé jamais le savoir. »

« Est-ce qu'il te ferait du mal si il le savait ? » demandai je prudemment.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je ne veux pas lui donner une raison de m'avoir à l'œil. » Il amena ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un chaste baiser. « Rentrons. »

Il sortît et fît le tour de la voiture jusqu'à mon côté. Il ouvrît ma portière et me souleva contre son torse. « Je peux marcher, tu sais, » dis je.

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir. »

Je frottai mon nez contre son buste alors qu'il me portait jusqu'au garage. « Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment que je parte ? » murmurai je.

« Je voulais que tu sois libre. Est-ce que je _voulais _que tu partes ? Non, bien sûr que non, Bella. Te conduire à cet aéroport a été la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite. Je pleurais de soulagement tout à l'heure. » Je riais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du garage et me portait à l'intérieur.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne au salon pour nous accueillir. Edward me porta à l'étage, jusqu'à notre chambre, puis m'installa sur le lit. « Je pense que ce soir nécessite un long bain chaud, » dît il, en enlevant sa chemise. « Qu'est ce que tu penses d'un jacuzzi ? »

« Parfait, » dis je.

Il s'inclina pour me donner un rapide baiser. « Je le prépare pendant que tu te changes. »

« Ok. »

Il trottina jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je me levai du lit et marchai vers ma commode où se trouvaient tous mes maillots de bain. J'en pris un bleu tout simple, et l'enfilai avant qu'il ne revienne. Je retirai mes cheveux de la barrette quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Edward était assis sur le rebord du jacuzzi dans son slip de bain. Quand il me vît, ses yeux détaillèrent lentement mon corps.

Je mordis ma lèvre alors que je me dirigeai doucement vers la baignoire. « C'est chaud ? » demandai je, innocemment.

Il se leva et passa ses bras autour de mon buste. « Oui, » dît il d'une voix tremblante. « Très. »

Il m'attira jusqu'au jacuzzi et m'autorisa à rentrer dans l'eau. C'était tellement chaud et relaxant. Je fermai mes yeux un instant et autorisai mon corps à se détendre. J'aurais pu m'endormir là, mais Edward était juste à côté de moi. J'étais complètement consciente de sa présence. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il fixait mon corps avec un regard sombre.

« Viens là, » murmura-t-il.

Il m'attira contre son torse et promenait ses doigts le long de mes côtes. Je frissonnai alors que ses doigts parcouraient mon estomac, ma taille et mes cuisses. Je haletai quand ses doigts touchèrent le bas de mon maillot. Avant que je ne puisse réagir davantage, il releva mon visage et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Je gémissais dans sa bouche pendant qu'il suçait ma lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts continuèrent d'explorer vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ma poitrine. Il se recula un moment et me regarda pour avoir ma permission. J'acquiesçai et il retira les bretelles de mon haut. Je frissonnai quand il ôta le haut de mon maillot et m'attira de nouveau contre son torse.

« Tu es magnifique, » souffla-t-il.

Il refît bouger ses lèvres vers ma bouche et continua son assaut. Sa langue poussait délicatement contre mes lèvres, essayant d'obtenir l'accès. Je leur permettais de s'écarter légèrement et sa langue s'immisça à l'intérieur. Je poussai un gémissement quand je sentis son pouce toucher ma poitrine avec délicatesse. C'était un simple toucher. Il passait doucement ses pouces sur mes tétons, mais c'était ça. Il rendait ça simple et tendre. Il n'y avait rien de brutal dans ses mouvements. Ils étaient tous lents et doux.

Nous devions y aller doucement.

Nous ne devions pas nous précipiter dans quelque chose pour lequel aucun de nous n'était prêt. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête pour avoir des relations sexuelles, mais je savais que j'étais prête pour Edward.

J'étais prête à commencer ma vie avec lui.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ????**

**Je me suis dépêchée pour réussir à vous poster ce chapitre avant Noël, c'est mon cadeau, lol !!!**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un très joyeux Noël et d'excellentes fêtes et à bientôt…**

**Gros Bisous !!!!**

**Vanessa**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lord of The Authority Fr**

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous avez toutes passées de très bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâtées. Et je vous envoie tous mes meilleurs vœux de santé, de chance, de bonheur et d'amour pour cette nouvelle année !!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent, vous m'avez vraiment surprise et gâtée!**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Lilo : ****Vous aviez tellement attendu le chapitre précédent que j'ai trouvé que vous le méritiez pour Noël^^. Merci pour tout. JTDR. Gros bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 :**** Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup. Bises.**

**Cilceferret : ****Coucou Miss, voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci pour tout et à bientôt. Robisous.**

**Charlène : ****Hello, ça y est la suite arrive ! Merci pour ta review ma belle. Bisous.**

**Sophiebélier ****: De rien, je voulais faire Mère Noël, cette année,lol. Merci à toi.**

**Blondierose : ****Contente que tu aies aimé. Merci, bises.**

**Nancy : ****Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a faite mourir de rire, surtout que je suis totalement d'accord avec ta conclusion. Alors voilà la suite, bisous.**

**Bébé23 : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review ma belle. Robisous.**

**Mathilde-blue : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review plus que flatteuse. C'est adorable. Bises.**

**Nina : ****Coucou ma Belle, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à très vite ! Robisous.**

**Sweety :**** Contente que ça t'ait plu même sans lemon ! Merci de ta fidélité et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Mimicracra : **

**Miss-nono80 ****: Hello, Miss Accro, un immense merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité. Voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Sam : ****Il en faut pour tous les goûts, j'avoue faire partie de celles qui veulent qu'elle reste ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bises.**

**Séverine : ****Hello, merci beaucoup pour tout. Bonne année 2010. Bises.**

**Cynthiacullen : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et je te souhaite une très bonne année pleine de bonheur. Gros bisous.**

**Marine :**** Un énorme merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes tant. Encore merci et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Amélie : ****Coucou, contente que mon cadeau t'ait plu ! Désolée pour les presque larmes ! Merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Mïya : ****Encore très bonne année à toi ! J'ai longtemps attendu cette suite moi aussi, mais elle est enfin arrivée !! En tout cas, merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**Laurie : ****Contente que le cadeau t'ait plu ! Très bonne année à toi aussi. Merci pour tes reviews. Bises.**

**Marie : ****Coucou et bienvenue !!! Merci pour ta review ! Voila la suite. Bises.**

**Lilou :**** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent, je traduis de mon mieux, c'est tout ! Merci encore et à bientôt. Gros bisous.**

**Lilo : ****Voila la suite, je n'y suis pour rien pour l'attente et le suspense… Bises.**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre…**

_**Chapitre 36 :**_

**Bella POV**

Je ne sais pas quel Diable possédait Alice pour la décider à me réveiller à quatre heures du matin le jour du bal.

Edward et moi étions endormis dans notre lit, dans notre petite bulle, quand tout à coup, ce lutin diabolique apparût de nulle part et passa à l'attaque.

« Bella, réveille toi ! » siffla-t-elle, en secouant violemment mon épaule.

Je grognai et repoussai ses mains anguleuses. « Non, » marmonnai je, en plaquant mon visage contre le torse d'Edward. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent dans son sommeil.

« Si, il le faut. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le bal de ce soir. »

Je me forçai à ouvrir un œil pour voir l'heure qu'il était. Quand je vis les chiffres rouges sur le radio réveil, je poussai un grondement et cachai de nouveau mon visage contre le torse d'Edward. « Alice », râlai je contre sa peau. « Il est quatre heures du matin. »

« Exactement. On a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« Le bal ne commence pas avant sept heures ce soir. »

Edward poussa délicatement mon visage. « Arrête, » souffla-t-il. « Ca chatouille. » Je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour que mes lèvres ne chatouillent plus son torse nu.

Alice soupira impatiemment. « Isabella Marie Swan, est ce que tu sais combien de temps il faut pour se préparer pour un bal ? Il faut qu'on nous fasse les ongles, il faut qu'on se fasse coiffer, qu'on se fasse maquiller, et ensuite qu'on s'habille. Ca prendra toute la journée. En plus, il faut qu'on soit en place en avance pour les photos. »

J'ouvris un œil pour la regarder. « Reviens dans trois heures, » grognai je. Je tirai les couvertures sur ma tête pour l'ignorer. Je l'entendis soupirer, et soudain, les couvertures avaient disparu. Edward haleta quand l'air frais le frappa et il explosa dans le lit.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ? » aboya-t-il. « Il est quatre heures du matin !

« On doit se préparer pour le bal, » dît elle ne paraissant pas intimidée le moins du monde. « Maintenant, il faut que tu dises à ta petite amie de sortir du lit pour qu'on puisse s'attaquer à notre journée. »

« Tu peux aller te faire voir, »cracha Edward. Il ramena les couvertures sur son torse, puis se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller. Je lançai un regard noir à Alice pour l'avoir mis en colère.

« Debout, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Non. Je me lèverai quand je serai prête, » dis je en me rallongeant. Au lieu de reposer ma tête sur le torse d'Edward comme elle l'était, je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller et tirai les couvertures par-dessus. Alice souffla et sortît de la chambre comme une furie. Elle claqua la porte en ressortant. Ouais, elle était très mature.

Edward maudît son nom en se retournant et passa ses bras autour de moi. « Dors autant que tu veux, » dît il en embrassant mon oreille. « Tu n'as pas à écouter ce que dit ce fichu petit démon. »

Je me retournai et déposai un baiser sur sa clavicule. « Prends moi seulement dans tes bras, » murmurai je à moitié endormie.

Nous dormîmes pendant trois heures supplémentaires, puis le téléphone portable d'Edward sonna. Il tendît le bras vers la table de chevet à côté du lit et apporta le téléphone à son oreille. Il maugréa de façon incohérente pendant quelques instants, puis raccrocha le téléphone. Il soupira bruyamment et pressa ses lèvres au creux à la base de mon oreille.

« C'est l'heure de se lever, mon amour. »

« Non, » marmonnai je contre son torse. « Je suis trop bien. »

Il posa sa main sur mon cou. « Moi aussi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Emmet défoncera la porte si on n'est pas debouts dans quelques minutes. Tu peux prendre ta douche en premier. »

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour m'éviter de sortir du lit dorénavant. « Bon, » maugréai je, en repoussant les draps . Edward s'assît et me regarda pendant que j'attrapai mes vêtements pour la journée et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Je restai une éternité sous le jet d'eau, laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Finalement, je commençai à me savonner parce que l'eau commençait à refroidir. Je lavai mon corps, puis me frottai le cuir chevelu. Je me rasai rapidement les jambes et le reste et sortis de la douche. Je mis quinze minutes pour me sécher le corps, les cheveux et m'habiller. Quand j'eus terminé, je reparti dans la chambre pour y retrouver Edward toujours endormi dans notre lit. Je pensai le laisser là, puis je décidai que comme j'avais été obligée de me lever, il devait aussi se lever.

Je jetai mes vêtements sales et ma serviette dans la panière à linges, puis me dirigeai vers le lit.

« Edward, » dis je, en secouant son épaule. Il ne répondît pas. « C'est l'heure de se lever. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait semblant, mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire une sieste alors qu'on m'avait forcé à me lever. Je reculai un peu et me jetai sur son corps endormi. Il grogna quand j'atterris sur lui.

« Debout, » dis je, en mordillant son oreille pour le taquiner.

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder. « Oh, tu vas regretter ça tout de suite, » dît il. Je poussai un cri aigu quand il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me fis rouler pour que je me retrouve sous lui.

Il baissa le regard vers moi un moment, et je sentis ses mains se balader sur mes côtes. Je criai quand ses doigts se mirent à me chatouiller les flancs.

« Edward…arrête, » haletai je, essayant de repousser ses mains.

Il se contenta de rire. « Dis le, » railla-t-il, en continuant de me torturer avec ses chatouilles.

« Dire quoi ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à mon estomac. Je riais tellement fort que tout mon corps tremblait.

« Dis le. C'est qui ma nana ? »

Comme je ne répondis pas, ses doigts commencèrent à bouger vers ma cage thoracique. « C'est moi ! » réussissais je à articuler.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en se penchant plus près de moi. « J'ai pas compris ça. »

« C'est moi, » essayai je à nouveau.

Il soupira et pressa ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Au lieu de m'embrasser, il me fît un suçon. Je criai comme une enfant et essayai de rouler sur le côté.

« Tu es quoi ? » demanda-t-il en me serrant fort. Il continua de me chatouiller sur les côtés alors que je me débattais. « Je t'ai pas entendue. Tu es ma quoi ? »

« Ta petite amie, » dis je, écroulée de rire. « Je suis ta petite amie. »

« Je veux que toute la maison t'entende, » dît il.

« S'il… S'il te plaît Edward ! Ca fait mal ! » suppliai je. Mes abdominaux étaient en train de me tirailler.

« Dis le. Que toute la maison t'entende ! »

Je soufflai sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de me soustraire à lui, à part d'abdiquer. « Je suis ta petite amie ! » parvins je à crier.

Ses yeux verts brillaient de joie alors qu'il baissa le regard vers moi. « Tu es ma quoi ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

Bien sûr, ça me faisait rire. Je plaquai ma tête contre son cou. « Je suis ta petite amie. » Ses doigts finirent par se poser sur mon ventre. Il se baissa délicatement de sorte à être allongé sur moi.

« C'est vrai, » dît il, en embrassant mon nez. « Tu es ma petite amie et je t'aime énormément. »

Je relevai la tête pour embrasser son menton. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Notre petit moment fût interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. « Edward ! Arrêtes de traîner là dedans ! Tu pourras coucher avec ta copine plus tard ! » hurla Emmet de l'autre côté de la porte.

Edward grogna dans le creux de mon cou. « Mon Dieu, je suis impatient d'être débarrassé de ça. »

Je me figeai sous lui. « Débarrassé de quoi ? » De quoi tu parles ? » Il fronça les sourcils, et se pencha pour embrasser mon front.

« Je te le dirai plus tard. On ferait mieux de se lever avant qu'ils ne démolissent la porte. »

Il se releva de sur mon corps et m'entraîna jusqu'à la porte. Je saisissais ma veste et l'enfilai avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte. Emmett lui mît presque un coup de poing en pleine tête.

« Whao ! Désolé mec. Je t'avais presque pas vu. »

« Arrêtes de cogner sur cette foutue porte, Emmett, » lança Edward. « J'arrive dans une seconde. » Il se baissa pour me donner un rapide baiser. « Je te vois ce soir. »

« Tu aurais dû être debout depuis des heures, » s'écria Alice depuis le rez de chaussée. « Vous, les garçons, vous avez des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche rapide, Edward Anthony Cullen. »

Edward lui fît un doigt d'honneur avant de retourner dans la chambre et de claquer la porte. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et m'empoigna le bras à la seconde ou je pénétrais dans le salon. « Il faut qu'on y aille . On a rendez vous au salon de coiffure et au spa à neuf heures. On a pas le temps de trainasser. »

Elle me tira presque jusqu'à la Mustang rouge de Rosalie, ou tout le monde nous attendait. « Démarre Rosa, » dît elle, me poussant pratiquement dans la voiture. « On va être en retard. »

« Alice, calmes toi. On ne va pas être en retard , » dît Esmée calmement.

Parfois j'aimerais qu'Alice ait un mode silencieux.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Alice en bondît et courus comme une folle jusqu'à mon côté de la voiture. « Viens ! Ton rendez vous est dans cinq minutes. »

« Mon rendez vous ? » répétai je. « Quel rendez vous ? »

Elle me tira presque jusqu'au bâtiment. La femme au comptoir dans le hall d'entrée leva les yeux avec inquiétude vers nous quand Alice déboula comme une furie. « Nous sommes là pour notre rendez vous, » dît elle.

La femme regarda calmement son planning. « Nom, s'il vous plaît, » dît elle lentement.

« Cullen, » dît Alice impatiemment.

Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le comptoir pendant que l'employée recherchait nos noms. « Ah, nous y sommes, » dît elle. « Vous pouvez rejoindre les vestiaires derrière vous. Voici vos peignoirs. » Elle nous donna quatre peignoirs blancs.

« Nous avons également un rendez vous avec Mlle Davis, » lui dît Alice.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'emploi du temps, puis eût un mouvement de recul. « Oh, oui. Elle s'occupera de vous dès que vous serez en tenue. »

Son expression me mettait mal à l'aise. Alice m'entraîna vers les vestiaires. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai je nerveusement.

« Tu as un rendez vous avec Mlle Davis. »

« Je sais mais quel genre de rendez vous ? »

« Tu verras. Enlèves tes vêtements. »

J'étais crispée en ôtant mes vêtements et enveloppai mon corps nu dans le peignoir en éponge blanc. Alice m'entraîna le long d'un couloir, puis frappa à une porte. « Entrez, » dît une femme. Alice ouvrît la porte et m'attira à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, Catherine, » dît elle.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et sourît. « Oh, Alice, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » Elle avait un léger accent hispanique. « Tu es ici pour un rendez vous de routine ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai aussi emmené une amie. Bella, voici Catherine Davis. Elle va te faire tes premières épilations. »

Trente minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai à descendre le couloir en boitillant jusqu'à la salle de massage. « Je te déteste Alice Cullen, » grognai je.

« Tu me détestes peut être maintenant, mais tu me remercieras ce soir. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le massage me calma un peu, mais je ne parvenais pas à occulter la douleur de …_cette _zone. Je détestai vraiment Alice. Après que mes ongles des mains et des pieds eussent été faits, nous nous rhabillâmes, et nous rendîmes au salon de la coiffure, la porte à côté. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était midi passé. J'avais faim, mais Alice décréta que nous n'avions pas le temps de manger.

Je me trouvai ridicule d'avoir lavé mes cheveux ce matin, car la coiffeuse du salon dût les relaver. Elle shampooina mes cheveux, et leur appliqua un soin pour leur « donner du volume .» Alice lui montra la coiffure que je voulais. La femme esquissa un sourire en voyant l'image.

« Magnifique, » fût tout ce qu'elle dît.

Elle me fît asseoir, et commença à boucler mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'elle fît durant tout ce temps. Ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu m'endormaient. Dans un sens, je comprenais pourquoi Tiger aimait être gratté sur la tête. Même Edward aimait quand je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et massai délicatement son crâne. C'était agréable et relaxant.

« Oh Bella, » entendis je Rosalie s'exclamer.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu es splendide, » dît elle impressionnée.

Alice commença à couiner derrière le fauteuil. « Voila ! Vous pouvez attacher ces deux boucles avec cette pince ! » Elle apporta une pince à cheveux avec une fleur Hawaïenne bleu clair et verte.

La femme attrapa deux mèches bouclées, et les tira à l'arrière de ma tête. Puis elle les tint ensemble, et utilisa la pince pour les maintenir en place. Alice poussa de petits cris et se mît à sauter sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu as l'air tellement plus âgée ! » cria-t-elle. « Attends qu'Edward te voie ! »

Je rougissais en me regardant dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et légèrement tirés en arrière. La coiffure me donnait réellement l'air d'être plus vieille. Il me fallût même un certain temps pour me rappeler que j'avais seize ans. J'avais l'air d'avoir dix huit ans, peut être même plus. C'était peut être le but de cette coiffure. Elles voulaient que j'aie l'air plus âgée pour que personne ne pense qu'Edward était bizarre de sortir avec une fille de seize ans.

« Rentrons à la maison ! » dît Alice, me tirant par le bras. « J'ai hâte de m'occuper de ton maquillage ! »

« Il ne lui en faut pas trop, Alice , » affirma Rosalie, arrangeant avec douceur une boucle de mes cheveux. « Tu veux qu'Edward la reconnaisse, non ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de maquillage de toute façon. »

Alice fût plus que soulagée quand nous réalisions que les garçons n'étaient pas à la maison. « Bien, » dît elle en me traînant hors de la voiture. « Je ne voulais pas te faire entrer furtivement. »

Elle m'entraîna à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre, et me fît asseoir sur une chaise. Je regardai la pendule. Il était deux heures de l'après midi. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment pris _aussi_ longtemps à cette femme pour arranger mes cheveux ? Alice revint quelques secondes plus tard avec tout son maquillage. Elle le déposa sur la table devant elle, et commença à piocher dedans.

« Maintenant, fermes les yeux et détends toi, » ordonna-t-elle. « Ca ne prendra qu'une heure si tu te tiens tranquille. »

Seulement une heure ? Elle prévoyait de me faire quoi ?

Je fermai les yeux et me penchai en arrière dans sa chaise alors qu'elle commençait à s'occuper de mon visage. Je n'y connaissais absolument rien en matière de maquillage, alors je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Je suivais simplement ses instructions et espérai qu'elle me libèrerait sous peu. Enfin, une heure et quart plus tard, elle annonça qu'elle avait terminé et qu'il était l'heure de passer la robe.

Rosalie vint lui donner un coup de main. Alice disparût dans son dressing, et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec ma robe. « Tu vas vraiment faire tourner quelques têtes ce soir, Bella, » dît elle. Elle l'extirpa méticuleusement de la housse, et baissa les fermetures éclairs sur les côtés pour que je puisse y entrer. « J'espère que tu n'as pas pris de poids. »

Je levai les yeux en me levant de ma chaise.

« Ok, il va falloir que tu te déshabilles, » me dît Alice. « Enlève aussi le soutien gorge. »

Je ne voulais pas me déshabiller devant elles. Leurs regards scrutateurs me rendaient nerveux. Je savais qu'elles m'observeraient, méticuleusement, pour voir si Edward avait causé quelque blessure que ce soit sur moi. Elles n'avaient jamais vu les cicatrices que j'avais dans le dos.

Mes mains tremblèrent en passant mon tee shirt par-dessus ma tête, et en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Rosalie mît un coup de coude à Alice dans les côtes pour lui dire de se retourner. Elles détournèrent le regard pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Dès que j'eus attrapé la robe, Alice se retourna.

« Laisse moi t'aider. » Elle tint la robe en l'air de sorte à que tout ce que j'ai à faire soit de faire un pas jusqu'au côté dézippé. Je glissai ma tête et mes bras par les trous, puis Alice remonta la fermeture.

« La taille parfaite, » annonça-t-elle. « Bien, tu es libre de filer jusqu'au moment des photos. Ne fais rien qui puisse froisser ta robe ou abîmer ta coiffure ou ton maquillage. »

Elle me donna congé d'un signe de la main, et retourna dans son dressing pour y prendre sa propre robe. Je haussai le regard et marchai jusqu'à notre chambre.

Une fois que je fus à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte et me dirigeai jusqu'au miroir en pied. Je mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure en m'observant dans la glace. J'avais l'air tellement…différente. J'avais l'air plus adulte et mature.

J'espérai simplement que ça plairait à Edward.

**Edward POV**

Mes doigts pianotaient sur la table alors que nous attendions que les filles arrivent. Alice avait instauré cette tradition de garder les robes secrètes jusqu'au soir du bal. Nous n'arrivions jamais à voir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au Centre communal. Elle avait acheté les bouquets (**N/T : **petites compositions florales coordonnées et accrochées aux robes), alors au moins nous savions de quelles couleurs seraient les robes. Le bouquet de Bella était bleu. Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Bella était magnifique en bleu.

Evidemment, je la trouvai magnifique dans toutes les couleurs.

« Sois patient, frangin, » dît Emmett, en me tapant l'épaule. « Elles seront bientôt là. »

« Je sais, » marmonnai je. « J'aimerais seulement en avoir fini avec tout ce truc. »

Il rigola. « Pour que tu puisses filer à ta chambre d'hôtel, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et me remis à dessiner des ronds du bout des doigts sur le tissu qui recouvrait les tables rondes. L'auditorium du Centre communal avait été transformé en salle de bal. Il y avait des décorations partout. Il y avait même un petit groupe de musiciens installé sur une scène.

Papa vint vers l'endroit où nous étions assis. « Vous attendez toujours les filles ? » demanda-t-il, en ajustant les plis de son pantalon.

« Tu connais Alice et Rosalie, » dît Emmett , en s'appuyant contre une des chaises. « Elles peuvent passer la journée entière à se préparer. Pourquoi est ce que tu crois qu'Alice a essayé de vous réveiller à quatre heures du matin. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Elle paierait pour ça. J'avais supporté pas mal de délires à la con d'Alice, mais je ne tolèrerais pas d'être réveillé à quatre heures du matin. La prochaine fois, je la jetterai littéralement hors de la chambre et fermerai la porte à clé.

Je regardai ma montre et soupirai. « Il leur reste dix minutes avant que les invités n'arrivent. »

« Détends toi, Edward, » dît Jasper. « Elles y arriveront. »

Je soufflai et retournai mon regard vers la porte. Maman et Rosalie franchissaient les portes dans leurs superbes robes. La robe de Maman était vert foncé alors que celle de Rosalie était rouge sang. Elle portait des chaussures à talons assorties qui auraient pu tuer quelqu'un si elle avait donné un coup assez puissant. Alice entra en sautillant derrière elles dans une robe bustier violette. Ses cheveux normalement en brosse avaient été raidis et été détachés. Elle sourît en bondissant jusqu'à Jasper qui lui saisît la main pour lui passer le bouquet. Jasper, évidemment, se mît à rire et sortis les fleurs de la boîte. Je détachai mon attention d'eux et regardai de nouveau vers la porte.

Mon souffle se bloqua littéralement dans ma gorge. Je dus faire appel à tout mon self control pour empêcher ma mâchoire de tomber au sol.

Bella fît son entrée vêtue de la plus belle robe que j'aie jamais vue. Elle mettait toutes ses formes en valeur, et le décolleté en révélait suffisamment pour me faire tressaillir d'anticipation. Ses magnifiques cheveux ébène étaient bouclés et tirés en arrière. Je ne trouvai aucun mot pour la décrire. Même magnifique paraissait fade.

Elle était à couper le souffle.

Et elle était à moi.

Je n'en revenais pas que cette créature extraordinaire qui marchait vers moi, un sourire timide aux lèvres, était mienne.

Elle baissa ses yeux chocolats vers le sol alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de moi. Je glissai mes doigts sous son menton et le relevai délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de me regarder. Elle se mordît la lèvre quand ses yeux marron rencontrèrent mes yeux verts.

« Bella, » murmurai je, en caressant son visage avec douceur. « Tu es absolument époustouflante. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand elle sourît. « Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi. »

J'avais l'air d'un déchet comparé à elle, dans mon smoking tout simple.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? » piailla Alice. « Personne ne devinerait jamais qu'elle a seize ans. »

Elle semblait plus âgée, mais elle ressemblait toujours à ma Bella.

Je m'inclinai et capturai ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide, mais tendre.

Peu après l'apparition des filles, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Papa et Maman devaient accueillir tout le monde quand ils entraient. Nous étions assis devant la scène en attendant que le dîner ne commence.

La musique commença à se faire entendre alors que d'avantage d'invités arrivaient. Peu de gens se trouvaient sur la piste de danse, mais la plupart étaient assis aux tables qui leur avaient été assignées pour attendre le diner. Bella regarda quelques couples plus âgés tournoyer avec intérêt. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de danse auparavant.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser ? » demandai je, en me penchant près de son oreille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Maintenant ? »

« Non, plus tard dans la soirée. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas danser. »

« Je t'apprendrai, » dis je, en tapotant son genou.

Un homme monta sur scène pour annoncer que le repas était servi. C'était le moment préféré d'Emmett, juste après le moment où Rosalie dévoilait sa robe, bien sûr. Il avait posé sa main dangereusement haut sur sa cuisse. Evidemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Bella se tortillait toujours quand j'essayai de mettre ma main plus haut sur sa cuisse. Elle n'était pas comme Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touchée amoureusement. Nous allions devoir remédier à cela.

« Edward, » dît Papa, en venant vers notre table. Un homme aux cheveux blancs le suivait. « J'aimerais te présenter le Dr. Yates. C'est le Président de Dartmouth. »

Je me remis sur mes pieds pour lui serrer la main. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dr. Yates, » dis je.

Il empoigna fermement ma main en la secouant. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr. Cullen. Je suppose que vous envisagez toujours de suivre les cours à Dartmouth le semestre prochain. »

Je sentis Bella se raidir à côté de moi. « C'est effectivement un de mes trois choix favoris, » lui confirmai je.

« Tu as encore assez de temps pour prendre ta décision, bien sûr. Ce serait un véritable honneur que tu intègres notre école. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

Il me sourît, puis Papa le dirigea vers une autre table. Je soupirai en me rasseyant. Tout le monde à table me fixait.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire ? » demanda Jasper, en retirant son argenterie de sa serviette.

« Ohhh, est ce que petit Eddy pense à quitter le nid ? » roucoula Emmett.

Je levai les yeux. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé, » maugréai je.

Emmett commença à renifler comme si il pleurait vraiment. « T'arrives à y croire Jasper ? » couina-t-il. « Notre tout petit frère a tant grandi. Bientôt il va se marier et ils auront des enfants et… »

« Emmet… » grondai je, en lui lançant un regard énervé.

Bella me regardait toujours l'air décontenancé. Je posai ma main sur son genou pour la calmer.

« T…Tu vas à la fac ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je soupirai et me penchai pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Je t'en parlerai plus tard. » Je tapotai son genou, puis lui embrassai la tempe.

Les serveurs et serveuses apportèrent notre repas. Ils déposèrent du poulet rôti et des légumes variés dans nos assiettes, puis nous servirent du vin, bien que sachant que nous n'avions pas vingt et un ans.

Bella gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise. « Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Essayes, d'accord ? Si tu n'aimes pas ça, on te commandera de l'eau, » la rassurai je.

Elle acquiesça et déplia sa serviette. Alice et Rosalie ricanèrent silencieusement quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu autant de cuillères et de fourchettes de toute sa vie. Je désignai discrètement la fourchette de droite qu'elle était censée utiliser.

« Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, » marmonna-t-elle, en saisissant la fourchette.

« Ca ne demande qu'un peu de temps. Tu ne savais pas, » dis je.

Bien sûr, tout le monde fût amusé quand elle goûta sa première gorgée de vin. Son visage se plissa à cause du goût amer. En fait, le vin n'était pas mauvais, mais je savais pourquoi Bella n'aimait pas ça. Elle m'avait dit une fois qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ne serait ce que goûter de l'alcool parce qu'elle avait peur de trop aimer ça. Elle ne voulait pas être une alcoolique comme ses parents.

J'appelai une serveuse pour lui demander un verre d'eau. Bella fixa la nappe alors que la serveuse déposait un verre d'eau devant elle. Je pressai délicatement son genou d'un geste apaisant.

« Tu t'en sors bien, » la rassurai je.

Quand le dîner fût terminé, le directeur de l' hôpital monta sur scène pour présenter les prix et ouvrir les enchères. Quelques prix furent attribués aux médecins de l'assistance. Mon père remportait toujours quelque chose. Les enchères avaient pour but de rassembler de l'argent pour une cause que l'hôpital soutenait.

Nous applaudîmes tous quand Papa monta sur scène pour recevoir son titre de Docteur de l'Année. Je ne trouvai pas personnellement qu'il méritait ce titre, mais le personnel de l'hôpital ne le connaissait pas en dehors du travail.

Après les enchères, l'orchestre se remît à jouer, et les gens recommencèrent à envahir la piste de danse. Je me retournai pour voir Bella qui paraissait épuisée.

« Tu veux danser, mon amour ? » demandai je, en caressant son dos.

« Je ne sais pas danser, » dît elle, en regardant les couples sur la piste de danse.

« Tout est dans le cavalier, mon amour. Viens. » Je la forçai à se lever doucement et la conduisît jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Mes frères dansaient avec leurs femmes. C'était amusant de voir Jasper danser avec Alice. Il était gigantesque comparé à elle.

Je souriais en posant mes mains sur la taille de Bella et en l'attirant plus près de moi. Elle plaça ses mains sur mes épaules, puis leva nerveusement les yeux vers moi. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, » lui dis je. Nous n'allions rien faire de particulier, simplement les pas classiques. Elle assimila plutôt vite. Après qu'elle eût compris que danser n'était pas si difficile, elle se détendit un peu et s'inclina vers moi.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir ? » demandai je.

Elle me sourît. « Plusieurs fois, je crois. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais vraiment très beau ce soir ? »

Je lui lançai un petit sourire en coin. « Plusieurs fois, je crois. Bien sûr, je suis fade comparé à toi. »

Elle renâcla. « C'est cela. Je n'ai rien de spécial. »

« Hey, » dis je un peu sèchement. Je pris son visage entre mes mains. « Bella, tu es une jeune femme magnifique. »

« On lui dira. »

Je sursautai presque au son d'une voix familière. Je tournai la tête pour voir Aro marcher vers nous avec une blonde mince. Son visage était recouvert de maquillage et le décolleté de sa robe était bien trop provoquant. Elle semblait avoir dix ans de moins qu'Aro, qui était un homme d'âge moyen. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour sortir avec une fille aussi jeune, mais encore une fois, Aro était capable de tout.

« Bonjour Edward, » dît il avec un sourire hypocrite. « Ton père m'a dit que tu pensais intégrer Dartmouth à l'automne. Excellent choix. Tu iras loin là bas. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dis je, en faisant un signe de tête.

Ses yeux durs se tournèrent vers Bella. « Et qui est cette exquise créature ? »

Je ramenai discrètement Bella derrière moi. Je n'appréciai pas son regard de prédateur sur elle. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur sa poitrine et sur ses hanches trop longuement.

« Vous vous souvenez de Bella. »

« Ah oui, Isabella, » dît il avec un sourire. « Ma chère enfant, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. »

« Merci, » grinça-t-elle, derrière mon dos.

Aro ricana et me regarda de nouveau. « Edward, ou cachais tu cette merveilleuse créature ? »

Je haussais les épaules, entrant dans son jeu. « Et bien, vous savez ce que c'est. »

Il éclata de rire. « Bien sûr. Tu ne voudrais pas que celle-ci t'échappe. Il vaut mieux les garder enfermées jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne pensent plus à s'évader. »

Bella se crispa encore davantage derrière moi. Je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes bras.

La femme blonde se racla bruyamment la gorge. Aro baissa les yeux vers elle comme si il venait juste de se rappeler qu'elle était là.

« Ah oui. Edward, voici ma cavalière, Clara Stephenson. »

La femme tendît poliment la main. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Edward, » ronronna-t-elle.

Je pris délicatement sa main et y déposai un baiser. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

J'attirai Bella hors de la piste de danse. « Es tu prête à partir ? » demandai je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Maman et Papa parlaient à un couple quand nous arrivâmes à la table. « Vous partez ? » demanda Papa.

« Oui, » dis je en attrapant le manteau de Bella. « On veut partir pour ne pas arriver à l'hôtel trop tard. »

« Très bien. Profitez de la ville, » dît il.

« Nous le ferons, » lui répondis je.

Esmé embrassa rapidement Bella sur la joue. « Tu es magnifique ce soir, chérie. »

« Merci, » dît Bella, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

J'embrassai furtivement Maman sur la joue. « On se voit dans une semaine. »

« Appelle nous, » dît Papa. Je lui fis oui de la tête alors que nous nous éloignions. J'enroulai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella alors que nous quittions la salle de bal. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés dans ma Volvo.

« Ca va, » la rassurai je. « Aro n'est qu'un imbécile. Il ne pensait pas à mal. »

« Il m'a simplement fait peur, » marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses mains. « La façon dont il m'a regardée… »

« Je sais, Bébé. Il regarde tout le monde comme ça. Tu es en sécurité. »

J'avais du mal à savoir si j'essayais de convaincre Bella ou de me convaincre moi-même.

Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Si les choses se déroulent comme j'ai prévu… il devrait rester deux chapitres à cette histoire. Peut être trois. Ca dépendra de la longueur des chapitres. Si tout va bien, cette histoire devrait être terminée à la mi-février.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bon, alors on arrive au bout de cette aventure, l'auteur ne sait pas encore si elle fera une suite à la fic, mais elle refuse de l'envisager tant que certaines de ses fics ne sont pas terminées. Si c'est le cas, comptez sur moi…

Je sais que vous étiez impatiente de le lire alors je me suis dépêchée (surtout pour toi Phika, je te le devais bien), j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'espère à bientôt.

Gros bisous.

Vanessa


	38. Chapter 38

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou,**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi, l'auteur a enfin posté la suite et j'ai fait au plus vite !**

**Et bien après toute cette attente, j'avais peur que vous ayez déserté et en fait c'était tout le contraire, vous avez fait exploser le compteur de reviews. Merci énormément à toutes celles qui reviewent et aux autres !!!**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Bébé23 : ****Je pense exactement comme toi, mais on va voir ça tout de suite. Merci pour tout. Gros bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci de me suivre, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Lili carter : ****J'ai traduit aussi vite que je le pouvais ! A bientôt pour la suite. Bises.**

**Lilo :**** Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je ne désespère pas pour une suite… En tout cas, un immense merci pour tout et t'es adorable, ton compliment me va droit au cœur. Gros Bisous.**

**Claudia : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère aussi beaucoup qu'il y aura une suite… Encore merci et à bientôt ! Bisous.**

**Miss-nono80 : ****Contente que tu aimes toujours. Merci pour tout, voila la suite.**

**Mïya :**** Pour le besoin de suite, je transmettrai mais je ne peux rien promettre. Un énorme merci pour tout ton soutien. Bisous**

**Nancy : ****Coucou Miss, mais voyons le seul pervers du chapitre précédent c'était Aro ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ne t'en fais pas l'addiction à The Screamers n'est pas dangereuse pour la santé, lol. Encore merci. Bisous.**

**Sweety : ****Merci de ta fidélité. Bises.**

**Flow :****Coucou et bienvenue ici ! Merci de me faire assez confiance pour avoir surmonté tes doures à propos de cette histoire. Je suis contente de voir que malgré les différences, tu l'aimes aussi. Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien télépathique, lol. Bisous.**

**Caro : ****Voilà la suite, merci pour tes reviews.**

**Rihanna-fenty330 : ****Merci beaucoup pour tout.**

**Amélie :**** Et oui, ils sont officiellement en couple maintenant… Merci pour tout. Bises**

**Sam :**** Encore merci pour tout. Bisous**

**Gelda : **** Bienvenue !!! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise même si on est proches de la fin. Merci beaucoup. Bises**

**Pauline : ****Coucou et bienvenue à toi !!!! Désolée sin tu t'es fait taper sur les doigts parce que t'étais trop prise par la lecture de la fic, mdr. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.**

**Iselie ****: Moi aussi j'avoue que là, Alice m'exaspère. Merci pour tout. Bises**

**Hayat : ****Je te crois pas, ça peut pas être mauvais un S'more, mdr. Bienvenue et merci, bisous.**

**Laurie : ****Moi aussi j'ai cru que l'auteur avait abandonné sa fic mais non, voilà la suite…**

**Minimoi :**** Coucou Miss, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes autant l'histoire et merci beaucoup pour tout. Bisous.**

*********

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à CullensGirl90, je ne suis que traductrice !**

*********

_**Chapitre37 **_

**Bella POV**

Cela nous prît vingt minutes pour rentrer à la maison alors que ça aurait dû nous en prendre quarante cinq.

Edward garda le pied sur l'accélérateur en permanence. Je regardai l'aiguille du compteur qui s'envolait encore et encore. J'étais habituée à sa vitesse, mais quand l'aiguille atteignait le 90 (**N/T : **il s'agit de miles pas de kilomètres, ça fait un peu moins de 150Km/h), ça devenait trop.

« Ralentis, » le priai je doucement.

Il souleva son pied de la pédale d'accélération et repassa à 80. Je voulais lui dire de ralentir encore un peu, mais je voulais sortir d'ici autant que lui. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, il courût vers mon côté pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il , en me regardant.

Je haussai les épaules et restai dans mon siège.

Je n'arrivai pas à me sortir le regard de prédateur d'Aro de la tête. Ses yeux brillants me rappelaient trop les monstres de mon passé. La façon qu'ils avaient de scruter mon corps me rappelait celui de James quand il m'avait plaqué contre le canapé pour essayer de me violer. Ils me rappelaient la manière dont Edward me regardait avant qu'il ne change. Cette possessivité, ce désir et cette envie me terrorisaient. Deux des monstres de ma vie avaient disparu. Pourquoi fallait il que j'en trouve un autre ? Pourquoi est ce que les sadiques ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ?

« On n'avait pas à se précipiter jusqu'ici, » dît Edward, en me tirant hors de la voiture. Il prît ma main dans la sienne et caressa ma peau avec son pouce. « Je voulais juste sortir du Centre communal. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »

« Tu es gentil, » dis je d'une voix rauque.

Il soupira et ouvrît la serrure de la porte du garage. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te doucherais pas et tu n'aurais qu'à passer des vêtements plus confortables pendant que je charge la voiture ? » suggéra-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et commençai à m'éloigner. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas ma main et m'attira contre son torse. « Tu es magnifique ce soir, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment au bal. »

« J'ai apprécié, » dis je. « C'était angoissant, mais je pense que j'en profiterai plus la prochaine fois. Si tu es là. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je serai là. Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Mais tu as dit… »

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. « On en parlera plus tard. Il s'inclina et m'embrassa rapidement avant de m'envoyer à l'étage pour que je me change.

Tellement de choses m'étaient passées par la tête pendant que nous étions à ce bal. Bien sûr j'étais nerveuse d'être entourée de gens si riches et de devoir jouer le jeu. Et alors le Président de Dartmouth était venu et avait dit quelque chose à propos de l'inscription d'Edward dans son université. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Dartmouth auparavant, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était une école très prestigieuse. Et si c'était à l'autre bout du pays ? Est-ce qu'Edward m'emmènerait avec lui ? Voudrait il la distraction de m'avoir avec lui ? Il voudrait sans doutes, une expérience plus traditionnelle de la fac. Il voudrait rester au dortoir et sortir tous les soirs avec ses potes. De toute évidence, il ne voudrait pas s'installer dans un appartement avec moi en permanence.

Toute cette histoire m'angoissait.

Je ne voulais pas être laissée derrière. Bien sûr, j'aimais les Cullen. Ils étaient la seule famille que j'aie jamais eue, même si Alice m'exaspérait au-delà du possible. Elle serait la seule qui ne me manquerait pas. Ce ne serait pas pareil sans Edward. Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne pouvais pas concevoir d'être sans Edward. Bien sûr, il reviendrait. Il reviendrait pour Thanksgiving, Noël et peut être les vacances de Printemps.

Mais si il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et si il rencontrait quelqu'un de son âge qui lui plaise plus que moi ? Après tout, nous avions quatre ans d'écart. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de filles de son âge. Et si il rencontrait quelqu'un qu'il aime plus que moi ?

Cette pensée me donna mal au cœur.

Je me laissai tomber contre le mur pour m'y appuyer. Ma poitrine commença à se comprimer et la pièce se mît à tourner.

« Bella ? »

Edward apparût en face de moi et prît mon visage en coupe. Je me sentais nauséeuse en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« Bella, mon amour, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et les serrai comme si ils pouvaient m'aider. « Ne me quitte pas, » sanglotai je.

Il me fixa pendant un moment avant de se redresser et de couper l'eau. Il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude depuis longtemps, mais j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour me rendre compte que de l'eau froide coulait sur moi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Bella, je ne te quitterai jamais. »

« M…mais tu p…parlais avec cet homme de …de l'Université. »

Il s'accroupît à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur ma joue. « Allons t'habiller et ensuite je t'expliquerai. Tu vas tomber malade à rester assise dans cette douche gelée. »

Il attrapa ma serviette sur le meuble, et l'enroula autour de mon corps nu. Il me souleva et me porta hors de la salle de bains. Je le laissai docilement me sécher et me passer des vêtements confortables pour voyager. Je le regardai préparer nos sacs et charger la voiture depuis le lit. Il prît quelques trucs à grignoter, de l'eau et les mît dans une glacière.

« Prête à partir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, » marmonnai je.

Il me fît me lever du lit et me tint la main alors que nous descendions les escaliers. Personne n'était encore à la maison. Je me demandai si Edward avait prévu de partir alors que la maison serait vide. Il semblait plutôt prudent quant à ce départ. C'était comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un nous suive.

Nous montâmes en voiture et bouclâmes nos ceintures. Edward s'assura que j'étais bien avant qu'il ne recule dans l'allée. Il voulait que je dorme pendant le trajet, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, je n'étais pas assez calme pour m'endormir.

Nous roulâmes silencieusement pendant trente minutes avant qu'Edward ne soupire et éteigne la radio.

« Je prépare ça depuis un moment, » me dît il. « Il y a quelques mois, j'ai mentionné à mon père que tu avais besoin d'une aide professionnelle après tout ce que tu as traversé. Il a dit qu'il ne t'autoriserait pas à voir un thérapeute parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être pris. Le truc, c'est qu'il a un ami qui peut t'aider et qui ne nous attirera pas d'ennuis. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il ne se souciait pas de ton bien être mental. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent. Il se fiche de tes rêves et des buts que tu as dans la vie. Si nous restons chez lui, tu ne finiras jamais le lycée, Bella. Il pourrait engager quelqu'un pour venir et te faire rattraper, mais tu n'auras jamais l'éducation que tu mérites. Tu n'iras jamais à la fac, tu ne feras jamais carrière. Tu as envie de ces choses là, non ? »

« Oui, » avouai je. Une part de moi se demandait où il voulait en venir.

« J'avais prévu d'aller à la fac juste après le lycée, mais ensuite j'ai décidé que je voulais faire une pause d'environ un an. En plus, mes parents ne pensaient pas que je pourrais m'en sortir tout seul tant que je n'aurais pas maîtrisé mon caractère. Ils ne voulaient pas que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un et que je me fasse arrêter. J'ai été accepté à Dartmouth, il y a un moment, et je pensais y aller. J'ai même cherché un logement pour nous…mais ensuite, après avoir eu cette conversation avec mon père, j'ai décidé qu'on avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner radicalement de la famille. On devait disparaître et ne jamais revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu abandonnerais ta famille ? »

Il rît amèrement. « Ils survivront sans moi. Mais surtout, je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis heureuse avec ta famille. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es heureuse avec Alice et Rosalie qui te harcèlent sur ta vie sexuelle ? Tu es heureuse avec Alice qui essaye de tout contrôler ? Elles n'ont aucun respect pour tes envies et tes besoins. Je veux dire, Alice vient de te forcer à te faire épiler alors que tu ne voulais pas. Et j'ai vu les préservatifs et le vibromasseur qu'elle t'a donné. Après tout ce que tu as subi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans un environnement ou quelqu'un te mette la pression pour avoir une vie sexuelle. »

« Alors, qu'est tu en train de dire ? »

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je veux que tu aies la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je veux qu'on recommence tout dans une nouvelle ville. J'irai à l'université et je trouverai du travail. Tu pourras finir le lycée d'une manière ou d'une autre et ensuite aller à la fac. Tu n'auras pas à prendre des cours par correspondance. Sur la côte Est, on aura pas à se préoccuper que les gens te reconnaissent. On pourra commencer nos vies et être heureux. »

« Alors…on va à Dartmouth ? »

« Non. On va à Baltimore. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Baltimore ? »

« John Hopkins. C'est une des meilleures écoles de médecine des Etats Unis. J'ai été accepté là bas et j'ai déjà renvoyé ma lettre de confirmation. Si tout se passe comme prévu, on partira pour Baltimore à l'automne. »

« Mais et Dartmouth ? »

« Ma famille pense que nous allons à Hanover. Mon plan est de communiquer régulièrement avec eux pendant un certain temps, puis le temps aidant, on coupera progressivement les ponts avec eux. On a besoin de commencer notre propre vie, Bella. Je ne veux pas dépendre de l'argent de mes parents pour le restant de mes jours comme Emmett et Jasper prévoient de le faire. »

Je restai assise en silence pendant un instant. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu prévoyais tout ça ? »

« Je ne voulais pas risquer que qui que ce soit surprenne cette conversation. J'allais te le dire, mais j'attendais le bon endroit et le bon moment. »

« Edward, si nous sommes sur le point de faire notre vie ensemble, tu dois commencer par me parler des choses telles que ça. Tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions comme celle-ci sans m'en parler avant. Je veux dire, je suppose que tu le peux, mais je croyais qu'il y avait une place pour la communication dans un couple. »

« Bien sûr, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. A partir de maintenant, je te promets de t'en parler avant de prendre des décisions aussi importantes que ça. » Il regarda vers moi, l'air grave. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ca va. Je te pardonne, c'est juste…j'ai peur Edward. »

Il s'inclina et posa sa main sur mon genou dans un geste rassurant.

« Et si quelque choses se passait mal ? Et si ton père comprenait et décidait de m'arracher à toi ? Et si il me donnait à Aro ? »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Aro ? »

« Tu as vu comment il me regardait ? » Je frissonnai. « Il…il me rappelle James… leur façon de me regarder. Ses yeux…ils sont tellement… prédateurs. C'est comme si il voulait me manger. »

Il rît cyniquement. « Je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut faire. » Il se pencha et serra mon genou pour me réconforter. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bella. Je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire pour que tu restes en sécurité. Tu crois que tu peux dormir ? »

« Je peux essayer. »

« Il y a une couverture sur la banquette arrière. Je te réveille quand je m'arrête mettre de l'essence. »

Je me penchai en arrière pour attraper la couverture qu'Edward avait posé à l'arrière. C'était une de ces couvertures qui avaient été assemblées. Elle était épaisse mais douce en même temps. Je me roulai en dessous et ramenai mes genoux contre mon buste. Edward commença à fredonner ma berceuse. Je m'endormis en quelques secondes.

**Edward POV**

Je voulais offrir à Bella les meilleures vacances qu'elle ait jamais eues. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce soit ses premières vacances. Je voulais l'emmener dans un endroit particulier. Pour le moment, Cheyenne était le mieux que je puisse faire. J'avais des plans pour l'emmener en vacances dans le futur, quand nous serions installés sur la Côte Est.

Ce serait la dernière fois ou nous pourrions nous détendre avant un moment. Je prévoyais de nous faire déménager à Baltimore cet été. Evidemment, déménager sous entend acheter des meubles etc. Je savais que nous allions être occupés et il était impossible de dire quand nous pourrions de nouveau avoir la chance de partir en vacances. Je voulais l'emmener à Chicago, New York, en Floride, en Caroline du Sud… Il y avait tellement d'endroits que je souhaitais que nous visitions. Bella méritait de voir le Monde. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu une vraie plage. J'avais fait quelques recherches à propos de Forks et avais découvert qu'il y avait une plage à quelques kilomètres de là, mais c'était sûrement une plage froide.

J'allai faire de ces vacances le rayon de soleil de l'année de Bella. J'avais prévu tellement de choses. J'avais des billets pour que nous allions voir le Fantôme de l'Opéra, j'avais prévu de l'emmener dans tous les musées et les parcs. Ca allait être une semaine de détente. J'étais impatient de l'emmener manger. Bien sûr j'avais aussi projeté de rester au lit avec elle à regarder des films. Notre chambre était censée disposer d'un jacuzzi.

Bien sûr, j'espérai un peu d'action intime, mais tout ça dépendrait de Bella. Elle était toujours un peu fébrile par rapport à l'intimité, mais c'était une fille forte. Je ne la forcerai pas jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle soit prête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en regardant sa silhouette endormie. Elle semblait si innocente, en boule sous la couverture que mes belles sœurs avaient faites.

Cette jeune femme était magnifique. Je n'en revenais pas que cette créature à couper le souffle m'ait pardonné tout ce que je lui avais fait. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

« Edward, » marmonna Bella dans son sommeil. Elle gesticula dans son siège et posa sa tête sur son sweat shirt qu'elle avait roulé en boule. « T'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella, » murmurai je. « Crois moi. Je t'aime. »

Nous arrivâmes à Cheyenne à sept heures du matin. Bella était encore endormie quand nous atteignîmes notre hôtel. Je la laissai dans la voiture le temps de nous enregistrer et de récupérer notre clé. J'avais besoin de me reposer quelques heures avant que nous ne puissions explorer la ville. Bella dormirait probablement tout ce temps là. J'avais appris que quand elle était fatiguée, elle pouvait dormir pendant des heures. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter du fait qu'elle s'ennuie, assise dans notre chambre d'hôtel pendant que je dormais. Et même si elle se réveillait, elle pourrait regarder la télé ou lire. Elle pourrait se distraire.

Notre chambre était comme un mini appartement. Il était équipé d'un lit King Size, d'une cuisine avec mini-bar, d'un frigo et de deux placards. Bien sûr, la salle de bains était surdimensionnée. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas menti pour le jacuzzi.

J'allongeai Bella sur le lit avant d'y monter et de m'endormir à côté d'elle.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard à la plus merveilleuse sensation de l'univers : Bella passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'inspirai alors que ses ongles griffaient délicatement mon crâne. Elle s'interrompît.

« N'arrêtes pas, » maugréai je.

Je souriais de contentement quand elle recommença.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » dis je en l'attirant près de moi. Je nous fis rouler de manière à me retrouver en partie sur elle. Elle rît et essaya de me repousser.

« Edward, t'es lourd. »

J'ouvris les yeux et les baissai vers elle. « Es tu en train de dire que je suis gros ? » la défiai je.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu m'écrases. »

Je me baissai et embrassai son nez avant de rouler sur le côté. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demandai je.

« Comme un bébé. J'ai fait un très beau rêve. » Ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'elle passait son doigt sur les motifs de la couette.

Et bien sûr, cela éveilla ma curiosité. « Oh ? Tu as rêvé de quoi ? »

Son rougissement s'intensifia, si c'était encore possible. « C'était rien. »

« Rien, hein ? Tu ne rougirais pas si ce n'était rien. » Je la taquinai en me faisant rouler complètement sur elle. Je retenais mon poids sur mes coudes pour qu'elle ne soit pas écrasée de nouveau. « Ne m'obliges pas à te forcer à le dire. »

« S'il te plaît, non, » supplia-t-elle, humblement.

Je l'avais emprisonnée sous moi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. « Il y a d'autre moyens que les chatouilles pour te soutirer des informations, mon amour. »

Je me baissai et faisais courir mes lèvres sur sa peau douce. Elle inspira profondément mais péniblement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand je me mis à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Elle haleta quand ma main se posa sur son sein.

« Alors ? » demandai je.

« Tu es diabolique. »

Je souriais contre sa joue. « J'écoute. »

Elle soupira et je la sentis se détendre sous mon corps. Je me remis à embrasser la courbe de sa mâchoire.

« C'était à propos de toi. »

« Quoi à propos de moi ? »

Je sentais sa peau se réchauffer sous mes lèvres.

« On était dans cette clairière…et tu m'embrassais. »

« Vraiment ? Comme je le fais maintenant ? »

Je pris le lobe de son autre oreille dans ma bouche et le tirai délicatement vers le bas. Elle haleta.

« O..Oui…seulement…on s'embrassait beaucoup plus. »

Ca avait dû être un drôle de rêve. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plus que ça mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Je l'embrassai vigoureusement sur les lèvres. Nous continuâmes ainsi au lit pendant quelques instants, puis nous dûmes repenser à respirer. Je reposai mon front contre le sien pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Es tu prête à sortir et à aller voir la ville ? » demandai je.

Elle acquiesça. J'embrassai son front avant de me relever pour que nous puissions tous deux nous habiller.

Cheyenne était vraiment une belle ville. Nous marchâmes un peu avant de trouver un glacier. Nous avions dormi à l'heure du déjeuner et ne voulions pas manger énormément avant le dîner, alors nous optâmes pour une glace. Je me décidai à l'emmener dans un parc des environs pour déguster notre repas. Elle avait pris Cookies &Cream et moi chocolat.

« J'ai fait une réservation, pour un restaurant de grillades ce soir, » lui dis je. « Tu aimes les steaks ? »

« Euh, je crois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment goûté avant. »

« Tu le feras ce soir. Je crois que tu vas aimer. C'est comme manger un hamburger mais en dix fois mieux. » Je serrai sa main avant de m'assoir sur un banc du parc. « C'est un restaurant assez chic alors on ne peut pas vraiment y aller en jeans. »

« D'accord. »

J'étais impatient de voir ce qu'elle porterait ce soir. Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas Alice, je lui étais quand même éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé des tenues superbes à Bella.

Après avoir fini nos glaces, nous nous promenâmes en ville un peu plus longtemps, puis nous retournâmes à l'hôtel pour nous laver. Je laissai Bella aller à la salle de bains la première pour qu'elle puisse se doucher. Contrairement à mes deux belles sœurs, elle ne mettait pas longtemps à se préparer. Elle entra dans la douche, se nettoya, lava ses cheveux, se sécha, se sécha les cheveux, et s'habilla. Elle ne passait pas des heures à mettre ses cheveux en place ou à recouvrir son visage de maquillage. Sa beauté était simplement naturelle.

Elle s'habilla pendant que je prenais ma douche. Je me rasai rapidement, puis enfilai des vêtements propres. Une simple chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir.

Ma mâchoire tomba presque au sol quand je sortis de la salle de bains.

Bella portait un haut sans manches avec des pois marrons et bleus. Le top n'était pas trop moulant, mais il était relevé sur ses hanches er révélait ses magnifiques épaules. Elle avait une jupe blanche au niveau du genou qui faisait paraître ses jambes normalement pâles quelque peu hâlées. Elle avait l'air mignonne et sexy en même temps.

Je voulais la réchauffer.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien ? » demanda-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur sa tenue.

« Tu es parfaite, » la rassurai je. J'embrassai passionnément ses lèvres avant de la conduire hors de notre chambre d'hôtel.

Le steak house ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de notre hôtel, nous nous y rendîmes donc à pieds. L'air de la soirée était frais. Nous fûmes placés à notre table presque immédiatement. J'aidai Bella à choisir un morceau de viande. Elle paraissait excitée par toute cette expérience. J'espérais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de premières pendant ce voyage.

« Y a –t-il quelque chose de spécial que tu aimerais faire tant que nous sommes ici ? » demandai je alors que nous attendions notre repas.

Elle réfléchît un moment puis secoua la tête. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pourrais regarder la brochure des choses à faire en rentrant ? »

« Evidemment tu peux. On peut se décider plus tard. Je n'ai pas de programmes définitifs à part pour une chose. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« C'est une surprise, » lui dis je.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises. »

« Bon, tu vas aimer celle là. Je te le promets. »

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras devant son torse. Ma magnifique copine, têtue.

Nous parlâmes de banalité en attendant nos commandes. Pendant un moment, un silence confortable s'installa, puis je remarquai que Bella semblait quelque peu soucieuse.

« A quoi penses tu penses, mon amour ? » demandai je en me penchant vers l'autre côté de la table. Je passai tendrement mon pouce sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Je me demandais juste, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait penser à ça…Je suppose que c'est la discussion qu'on a eue dans la voiture hier soir. »

« Celle au sujet du déménagement ? » Elle acquiesça. « Et qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle inspira profondément. « Je crois que je me demandais juste ce que nous allions devenir. C'est vrai, tu prévois d'aller à l'université. J'irai au lycée et si tout se passe bien à la fac. Et après quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrivera après ça ? »

« Et bien comme je l'espère, j'aurais mon propre cabinet médical. Je serai peut être docteur à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés. « On…on va prendre une maison ensemble ? »

« Oui. J'avais projeté ça. »

« On va se marier ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

J'observai l'expression de son visage, un moment. Ma réponse semblait la rendre nerveuse. Je me penchai par-dessus la table pour saisir son autre main.

« Si tu le veux. Ce que je veux dire, Bella, si tu ne veux vraiment pas venir à Baltimore avec moi, tu peux rester à Cody avec ma famille. Je n'ai pas voulu te présenter ça comme une obligation à venir avec moi. Tu n'es obligée de rien. »

« Non ! Non, je veux venir avec toi ! »

« La même chose s'applique au mariage. Je t'aime Isabella. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne veux te mettre aucune pression. Quand le moment sera venu, on parlera de mariage. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie, on n'est pas obligés. Mais je ne pense mettre ce sujet sur le tapis avant un très long moment. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Tu l'es ? »

« Non. »

« Passons déjà cette année, mon cœur, » dis je en serrant ses mains. Je m'avançai pour l'embrasser rapidement.

La semaine passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, le jeudi soir était là, c'était le soir ou nous devions aller voir le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Bella avait passé la plupart de la semaine à essayer de découvrir ce qu'était ma surprise, mais bien sûr elle revenait bredouille à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de deviner. Je gardai les tickets cachés dans un endroit où je savais qu'elle ne penserait même pas à regarder.

Tout ce que je lui dis, fût qu'elle devait porter une robe. Et bien sûr, elle porta une robe bleu foncée qui contrastait avec sa peau. Nous avions passé toute la semaine à nous promener en nous tenant la main. C'était difficile d'être correct en public. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin d'elle. Mercredi soir, elle me fît comprendre qu'elle se sentait assez détendue. Je parvins à me mettre en boxers avant qu'elle ne revienne à la raison et réalise qu'elle était sur le point d'aller trop loin. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cette étape.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que je l'entraînai le long de la rue.

« Tu verras. »

Elle soupira bruyamment alors que nous approchions du théâtre. « Tu peux me donner un indice ? »

« Pourquoi te donner un indice maintenant alors que tu le découvriras dans quelques secondes. »

Elle leva les yeux et haleta en voyant l'enseigne. « Vraiment ? » trépigna-t-elle. « Tu m'emmènes voir le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? »

« Vraiment , mon amour. »

Elle poussa un cri aigu et se jeta dans mes bras. « Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! J'y crois pas ! »

Je savais que ce serait l'apothéose de son voyage. Elle aimait cette comédie musicale. Je projetais de l'emmener la voir à Broadway un jour. Je suis sûr que la voir deux fois ne la dérangerait pas.

Je laissai mon bras autour de sa taille alors que nous nous asseyons face à la scène. Elle se pencha contre moi quand le spectacle commença. A la moitié de la pièce, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa tempe. Je murmurai les paroles de « All I ask of you »(**N/T :**Tout ce que je te demande) à l'oreille pendant cette scène. La chanson semblait être celle de notre histoire.

« C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Edward. » marmonna Bella, la voix endormie. Nous venions de rentrer à l'hôtel et elle venait de se changer et de se mettre en pyjamas. J'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle et la ramenai plus près de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, puis releva la tête pour m'embrasser. Je fus surpris qu'elle soit la première à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche.

Chaque jour, elle gagnait un peu en confiance.

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici, » dît elle. « J'aimerais qu'on ait pas à rentrer demain. »

« Moi non plus, mon cœur. Mais tu n'as qu'à le voir comme ça, dans quelques mois, on aura quitté ce trou maudit. » Elle soupira et reposa sa tête soyeuse sur mon torse nu.

Je ne voulais pas que ces vacances se terminent. Je voulais rester ici à Cheyenne, avec elle, pour toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que nous devions poursuivre nos vies. Malheureusement, cela signifiait retourner à Cody.

L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise si Aro restait à distance. Cependant, le grand Rodéo avait lieu la semaine prochaine et il serait là pour soutenir Jasper et Emmett.

Je priai pour que sa seule motivation soit de venir soutenir mes frères. Heureusement, il ne resterait que le temps du rodéo et repartirait juste après. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles le devraient. Le matin suivant je me réveillai avec une étrange sensation dans le ventre.

Une tempête se préparait.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, je l'ai reçu hier soir et ne voulais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage, donc j'ai fait au plus vite !**

**Les deux suivants viennent d'être postés également, donc l'attente devrait être bien plus courte même si je vais alterner avec mon autre traduction et la fic que je co- écris…**

**D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous mettre le lien si vous voulez aller y faire un tour :**

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5786241/1/ N'oubliez pas d'enlever les crochets !!!**

**Merci d'avoir été si patientes et à très vite.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou mes super lectrices,**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre… Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé si nombreuses après cette absence et ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire cette histoire et à me laisser des reviews. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur.**

**J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon internet donc j'ai pris pas mal de retard alors je m'en excuse mais je remercie en vitesse Délia, Popo, PrincetonGirl818, Titijade, Bébé23, Vanessa, Mïya, Amélie, Flow, Lilou, PatiewSnow, Pauline ( mon âge ? Ah, je l'aime pas cette question…Pourquoi ? La réponse est sur mon profil), Lilo (merci pour tout ma belle, Jtdr), Minimoi, Charlène, Lynou (Bienvenue et te fais pas trop crier dessus^^.) et Claudia. Merci, vous êtes le meilleur stimulant pour que je continue !!!**

****************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à CullensGirl90, je ne suis que traductrice !**

****************

_**Chapitre 38 :**_

**Edward POV**

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir le véhicule d'Aro garé dans notre allée. J'espérais que ma famille avait proposé de lui offrir une chambre d'hôtel comme nous le faisions habituellement. Cependant, il y avait des fois où nous l'invitions à rester chez nous. La douloureuse sensation dans mon estomac me laissait présager qu'il s'agirait probablement d'une de celles-ci.

« A qui est cette voiture ? » demanda Bella, en descendant du siège passager.

Je soupirai. « Celle d'Aro. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Reste simplement près de moi et tout ira bien, » lui promis-je. Je fis le tour de la Volvo pour lui prendre la main. « Ca va bien se passer, mon amour. »

Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si j'essayai de la convaincre elle ou bien moi. Elle serra ma main avant que nous n'entrions dans la maison. Bien sûr nous fûmes aussitôt assaillis de questions à propos de notre voyage. Avions-nous aimé ? Bella avait elle aimée la ville ? Avez-vous pris des photos ? Nous avez-vous ramené quelque chose ?

Toutes les questions s'envolaient alors que mon esprit s'échappait jusqu'au salon où les hommes étaient assis. Aro fixait Bella, le regard avide. Je regardai furieux ses yeux bleus pâles analyser son corps de haut en bas. J'enroulai mon bras fermement autour de sa taille pour la rassurer.

« C'est tellement plaisant que tu sois de retour à la maison, Edward, » dît Aro, en se levant de son siège. Il avait dit ça comme si il était ici chez lui. « J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. »

« Effectivement, » lui dis-je. Je déposai un baiser sur le crâne de Bella et la relâchai. « Nous montons nos sacs à l'étage. »

J'attrapai nos sacs de voyage et montai les escaliers. Bella était sur mes talons. J'ouvris la porte et la laissai entrer avant de regarder ma famille et nos invités en bas. Aro nous regardait toujours. Je fermai la porte et la verrouillai.

« Sale type, » ronchonnai-je.

Je paniquai pendant un bref instant quand je me retournai et ne vis pas Bella. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le lit, ou changeant de vêtements, mais au lieu de ça elle se tenait devant la fenêtre. Son visage était marqué d'une expression angoissée tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« Tu peux rester ici, » lui dis-je. « Je descendrai et leur dirai que tu étais fatiguée et que tu avais besoin de te reposer. »

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle, sans me regarder.

« Laisse la porte fermée à clé. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit oserait venir ici pour t'embêter, mais juste au cas où. ». Elle acquiesça. « A moins que quelqu'un ne frappe sur cette porte trois fois, ne l'ouvres pas ? D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça encore.

« Edward, pourquoi est ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ? »

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Avec de la chance, ce n'est rien. Aro fixe Alice et Rosalie comme ça de temps en temps et il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle. »

Ca ne sembla pas la réconforter.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une douche chaude ? Ca te calmerait. »

« Ouais, » marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle était dans cet état, mais je devais descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour faire plaisir à nos invités. Si Aro suspectait que nous étions nerveux quant à sa présence, il provoquerait n'importe quel problème juste pour le plaisir de semer le chaos.

Il y avait un rodéo ce soir auquel Jasper et Emmett participaient. Ils étaient prudents au sujet de leur participation, mais Papa pensait qu'ils avaient besoin d'entraînement. Les filles restèrent à la maison. Je fus heureux que mes parents ne forcent pas Bella à venir avec nous. Elle serait obligée de venir au Grand Tournoi. Je savais qu'être dans un espace proche d'Aro la rendait nerveuse. Heureusement, nous pourrions nous assoir aussi loin de lui que possible.

Pendant que nous étions au rodéo, j'essayai d'écouter le moindre indice qui révèlerait l'intérêt d'Aro pour Bella. J'étais à la fois soulagé et inquiet qu'il ne l'ait pas mentionnée une fois. Ne montrait-il aucun intérêt parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons ? En parlerait-il à mon père plus tard ? Je priai pour qu'il ait amené une fille avec lui qui le rendrait heureux.

Je me sentais en quelque sorte soulagé quand nous rentrâmes à la maison. Aro n'avait pas mentionné Bella une fois. J'espérais que nous puissions traverser ces deux jours à venir sans encombres. Bien sûr, la seconde où je me détendis fût celle ou quelque chose se passa.

« Alors Edward, c'est pour quand le grand jour ? » demanda Aro soudainement.

Nous étions tous assis au salon. Bella était toujours à l'étage « à se reposer. »

« De quel grand jour tu parles ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

Il rît. « Ton père me dit que Bella et toi n'êtes pas encore mariés. Quand prévois-tu de faire ta demande ? »

J'inspirai profondément pour que ma voix ne tremble pas quand je répondrais. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Ce sera probablement très prochainement avant que nous ne déménagions pour le New Hampshire cet été. »

Il acquiesça pensivement. « C'est une jeune fille magnifique. Je suis sûr qu'elle est bonne au lit. »

Je voulais lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Comment osait-il parler de Bella de cette façon ?

« Elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça, » lui dis-je, honnêtement. « Elle est encore très jeune et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête pour … les rapports sexuels. »

Emmett ricana au choix de mes mots. Je lui adressai un regard assassin avant de retourner mon attention vers Aro.

« Oh, » fût tout ce qu'il dît. « Tu prévois de l'épouser, vrai ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je immédiatement.

Il acquiesça mais ne sembla pas trop concerné par ma réponse.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes débarrassés de toutes les autres filles, » dît-il.

Papa fît oui de la tête. « Elles étaient assez grandes pour s'occuper d'elles même. »

« Et tu as décidé de ne pas en prendre d'autres ? »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Après que James et Laurent aient kidnappé deux filles qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de jeter l'éponge. En plus, les gens en ville commençaient à se poser des questions. »

Aro acquiesça, compréhensif. « J'aurais détesté qu'un si bon ami finisse en prison, particulièrement un avec un si grand cœur. »

Il avait une image extrêmement déformée de mon père.

« Nous ferions de nous reposer pour le rodéo de demain, » dît Jasper. Il se leva de son fauteuil et fît signe à Emmett d'en faire de même. Ils disparurent dans les escaliers me laissant seul avec Aro et mon père. Papa m'adressa un regard pour me faire comprendre que je devais monter moi aussi.

« Je vais voir comment va Bella, » dis-je en me levant de mon siège. « Je vous vois demain. »

« Dors bien Edward, » dît Aro.

Je lui lançai un regard avant de me diriger vers l'étage.

Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Bien sûr dès qu'ils pensèrent que je ne pouvais plus les entendre, ils se remirent à parler.

« Je la veux Carlisle. »

J'entendis mon père soupirer bruyamment. « On a déjà parlé de ça, Aro. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Elle est à Edward. »

« Edward est encore jeune. Il va rentrer à l'université pour commencer sa vie. Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre de plus âgé et d'un peu plus stable mentalement. »

Je sentis mon sang bouillir. Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle comme ça ? Il pensait que Bella n'était pas stable mentalement parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour le sexe. Elle avait seize ans ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas prête pour le sexe ! »

« Edward n'a d'yeux que pour Bella. Je ne blesserai pas mon fils en la lui arrachant. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

« Non. Je ne crois pas. »

Je fus surpris que Papa nous défende. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec Aro tout de suite. Cependant, la nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

« Je te paierai. »

Papa soupira bruyamment à nouveau. « Aro, Bella n'est pas à vendre. »

« Je t'offre cinquante mille dollars. »

« Non, Aro. »

« Carlisle, ce n'est pas une négociation. Tu as tué ces filles qui nous avaient droguées. J'avais prévu de les vendre à un ami. Tu m'as couté des milliers de dollars, Carlisle, et j'ai laissé glisser. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me laisser t'acheter cette fille. »

« Bella est un membre de cette famille maintenant. Si tu étais vraiment intéressé par elle, tu aurais dû en parler la dernière fois que tu es venu ici. Tu as entendu trop longtemps à présent. Mon fils est amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas te laisser la lui enlever. »

J'entendis Aro soupirer fortement. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer se masser les tempes pendant qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de formuler sa prochaine phrase.

« Tu aimes ta famille, Carlisle. Je comprends ça. Je respecte ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes réellement à quel point tu les mets en danger en me la refusant. Comprends bien, mon ami, si tu continues de me la refuser, je ne m'en prendrai pas qu'à ta carrière, je m'en prendrai à toi et à ta famille. Je suis certain que la police est encore à la recherche de ces filles. J'ai vu les gros titres. Les familles des filles Mallory et Stanley offrent une grosse récompense pour la moindre information à propos de leurs filles. Je peux atténuer leur douleur avec un coup de fil, et tu seras derrière les barreaux. Bien sûr, ils ne retrouveront jamais la fille Swan parce que j'aurais eu ce que je veux, Carlisle. J'ai toujours ce que je veux. »

J'appuyai mon front contre le mur pour essayer de m'empêcher de suffoquer. Je voulais tuer quelqu'un. Je voulais déchiqueter ce bâtard dégénéré.

« Tu as jusqu'à lundi pour décider. »

J'entendis le canapé craquer alors qu'Aro se relevait. Je pressai mon corps contre le mur pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon ombre. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il était parti, je m'éloignai du mur.

Papa leva les yeux vers moi avec une expression ébahie.

« Ca veut dire que tu as jusqu'à lundi pour la faire partir d'ici, » murmura-t-il.

Bella était endormie quand je frappai à la porte. Je dus frapper plusieurs fois pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrît enfin la porte, ses paupières étaient à peine ouvertes. J'étais pratiquement convaincu qu'elle dormait en marchant. Je n'eus pas le cœur de la réveiller et de lui dire ce qui se passait. Si je le faisais, elle ne dormirait pas. Elle avait besoin de ce sommeil dans les jours à venir.

Par contre, moi, je ne dormis pas. Je restai allongée au lit toute la nuit et observai ma Beauté endormie. Elle semblait si paisible, blottie contre moi. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux encore et encore pour mémoriser cette sensation. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée que quelqu'un puisse me l'arracher.

Aro la tuerait.

Elle en avait déjà subi tellement. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle puisse en supporter d'avantage, mais Bella était une fille forte. Elle ne cessait de me surprendre. Je savais qu'elle serait forte dans les jours à venir. Je ne savais simplement pas si je pourrais rester fort s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Je passai toute la nuit à élaborer le plan parfait pour la sortir d'ici. Au lever du soleil, j'avais mémorisé chaque étape du plan.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à le mettre en place.

*****

**Bella POV**

Je savais qu'Aro me voulait.

Je pus m'en rendre compte à la façon dont il me regarda quand Edward et moi descendîmes pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Edward m'avait dit ce qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir. Cela ne me surprit pas, mais confirma ma pire frayeur.

Il me violerait. Et il le ferait de nombreuses fois jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il m'avait brisée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward.

Edward avait promis qu'il me protègerait. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pas uniquement pour sa vie mais toute autre personne impliquée. Ses frères avaient accepté de l'aider. Et si Aro les tuait tous ? Et si quelqu'un mourait à cause de moi ? Je ne pourrais plus me regarder si quiconque de cette famille était tué.

« Rien ne va nous arriver, Bella, » me promît Edward.

Mais Aro était impitoyable. Edward avait peur de lui, Carlisle avait peur de lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, et je dis bien n'importe quoi, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si ça signifiait prendre la vie de quelqu'un, il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Edward me cachait de lui la plupart du temps. Nous faisions nos apparences publiques quand c'était nécessaire, mais pour l'essentiel, il me gardait enfermée dans sa chambre. Et ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais qu'à rester assise et attendre. Je devais préparer tous nos sacs et mettre autant de nos affaires que possibles à l'intérieur.

Ils allaient me cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à traiter avec Aro.

« Vous allez être obligés de le tuer, c'est ça ? » murmurai-je.

« Probablement. Je ne le veux pas, mais si on ne le fait pas, il tuera sûrement quelqu'un d'autre, » dît Edward. « Il ne s'arrêtera pas, Bella. »

Alors ça ne leur laissait pas le choix.

Le Grand Rodéo avait lieu samedi soir. Ce serait bondé et désorganisé. Ce serait le moment idéal pour s'échapper. Aro voulait que nous fassions le trajet tous ensemble, essentiellement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Edward et moi ne nous envolions. Edward avait déjà présagé cela et s'était arrangé pour mon transport jusqu'au rodéo.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'en parler quand nous serons dans les tribunes, alors tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? »demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçai nerveusement.

« D'accord, rappelle-toi, reste avec moi en permanence. Je ne sais pas combien d'hommes, il aura posté aux alentours. Il aura certainement des espions un peu partout pour s'assurer qu'on n'essaie pas de s'enfuir. A l' instant où le champion sera annoncé, toi et moi, on file en douce. Et il faut qu'on fasse ça très vite, sinon, il nous attrapera. Tout le monde sera debout et en train d'applaudir, alors ce sera bruyant. Je te serrerai la main trois fois pour te dire que c'est le moment. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demandai-je, anxieuse. « Quand il aura remarqué que je suis partie, il va devenir fou. »

« On s'en occupera. Entre Emmett, Jasper et moi, on le maîtrisera. On est prêt à tout. »

Il souleva légèrement sa chemise pour montrer qu'il avait un pistolet glissé dans son pantalon.

Ma poitrine commençait à être opprimée. Je ne pouvais faire face à cela. Je m'assis lentement sur le lit pour essayer de calmer ma respiration. Les paumes de mes mains étaient moites, mais le reste de mon corps était froid. Toute la pièce semblait vaciller. J'entendis mon cœur tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Cela bloqua les paroles d'Edward, mais je le sentais. Je le sentais me serrant vivement contre son torse. Je pressai mon visage contre sa poitrine pour inspirer son odeur.

« Ca va aller, Bella, » promît-il, en embrassant mon front. « Tu iras bien, je te le jure. »

« Je n'irai pas bien sans toi, » haletai-je. « S'il te paît, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas partir seule. »

« Bella, tu sais qu'il s'attendra à ce que nous voyagions ensemble. Je dois rester ici. »

« Mais il pourrait te tuer. »

Edward prît brusquement mon visage dans ses mains. « Ce n'est pas important. Je préfère mourir que de te voir entre ses mains. On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour s'assurer que tu n'auras jamais à subir la souffrance qu'il pourrait t'infliger. »

Il attira mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa férocement. Ce serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire avant quelques temps. Je ne voulais pas penser à combien de temps nous allions devoir être séparés.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » murmurai je, alors qu'il me balançait d'avant en arrière. « Pourquoi est ce que tu risques ta vie pour moi ? Je sais que tu m'aimes mais… Edward. Je ne suis rien. Je ne le mérite pas. »

Il me fixa longuement avant de secouer la tête. « Bella, tu es tout pour moi. Tout. »

Il m'attira fermement contre son corps. Il me serra si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer, mais je m'en moquais.

Comme Edward l'avait dit, les tribunes étaient remplies de milliers de personnes. Partout où vous regardiez, il y avait des gens qui portaient des chapeaux de cowboy et l'attirail. Bien sûr, Alice nous avait habillés pour l'occasion. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec ce grand chapeau de cowboy sur la tête, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le garder. Les Cullen étaient toujours prudents quant au fait que des gens me reconnaissent. La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin en ce moment fût que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et prévienne la police. Ca ne mettrait pas seulement la famille Cullen en danger, mais ça ferait également courir un risque à mon père. Si la police me ramenait à la maison, Aro viendrait me chercher, et il tuerait probablement mon père au cours de l'opération.

Edward tenait ma main tandis que nous nous faufilions au travers de la foule. Nous avions des places spéciales en haut des tribunes. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il y ait des places particulières pour des gens lors d'un rodéo. Ce que je veux dire, c'est : ça va. C'est un rodéo !

« Tu penses que Jasper et Emmett vont bien s'en sortir ? » demandai-je.

Edward fît oui de la tête. « Ils devraient. Ils seront certainement dans les dix meilleurs. »

Personnellement, je ne portai aucun intérêt à cet évènement. Je n'y comprenais rien et Edward était trop nerveux pour m'expliquer parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Il baissa les yeux vers la piste, l'air absent. A un moment, il lança un regard vers Aro, qui était, de son côté, en train de me regarder. Une fois, je levai les yeux et il bavait pratiquement sur son siège. Je gesticulai inconfortablement et Edward serra ma main.

Alors que les derniers cavaliers entrèrent en lice pour la première place du championnat, la prise d'Edward sur ma main se resserra de façon presque insupportable.

« Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va durer ? » demandai-je.

Jasper était dans l'arène maintenant. Il était le dernier cavalier.

« On ne peut jamais savoir. Je dirais quelques minutes, mais avec Jasper, on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait en finir en quelques secondes. » Il serra ma main deux fois, ce qui signifiait que je devais me tenir prête.

Mes genoux se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Je pouvais tout juste me concentrer sur ce qui se passait sur la piste. Je ne sus même pas que c'était terminé jusqu'à ce que les gens se mettent à sauter de leurs sièges. Edward serra ma main trois fois, et nous bondissions tous deux en même temps. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et commença à me guider vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait du monde partout, il était ainsi aisé de se fondre dans la foule.

« Ne te retourne pas, » me dît-il. « Quoi que tu fasses, ne te retournes pas. »

Il relâcha ma taille quand nous fûmes dans cette masse debout, et prît ma main. C'était difficile de le suivre et j'avais peur que nous ne soyons séparés.

Ce n'état pas le moment de se perdre.

Heureusement, nous arrivâmes enfin aux portes de devant où un camion nous attendait. Il nous fît deux appels de phares pour avertir Edward.

Edward me guida vers la remorque, et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté pour que personne ne le voie m'aider à monter. La porte passager s'ouvrît pour qu'Edward puisse déverrouiller la porte latérale arrière.

« Vas-y, » me dît-il calmement.

Un des garçons du ranch de Yellowstone m'aida à monter à bord. Edward les avait appelés pour qu'ils nous aident. Ils avaient accepté de me cacher dans le parc national jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. Sam Uley conduisait le camion, et Jacob était assis sur le siège passager.

« Gardez-la en sécurité, » dît Edward.

« Nous le ferons, » promît Sam. « Reste sur le plancher, Bella. »

Je me glissai sur le plancher et ramenai mes genoux contre mon buste. Edward serra ma main une dernière fois.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » marmonnai-je. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. On sera de nouveau ensemble, je te le promets. »

Il lâcha ma main et ferma la porte. A la seconde où toutes les portes furent fermées, Sam enfonça l'accélérateur et nous démarrâmes. »

« Tu iras bien, Bella, » me rassura Jacob. « On prendra soin de toi. »

Ils pourraient prendre soin de moi, mais ils ne pourraient pas prendre soin d'Edward.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais c'est cruel de couper ici mais avant de hurler, je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire.**

**Il me reste encore deux chapitres à traduire puis il y aura un épilogue pour clore cette histoire… Je fais au plus vite mais le prochain chapitre est assez long et je traduirai un chapitre de The Screamers avant de m'y attaquer, donc encore un peu de patience. **

**Je voudrais remercier Virginie067 qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ces fics, vous les trouverez sur mon profil… Encore merci de ton aide ma belle !**

**En plus de ça, pour prévenir de la censure qui frappe le site, je tiens à rappeler que des auteurs géniales ont créé un forum pour les Fic lemons**** : ****http: //lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com/forum .htm (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces). On s'y amuse énormément et les échanges auteurs/lecteurs sont excellents.**

**A bientôt.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vanessa**


	40. Chapter 40

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Coucou,**

**Désolée si je poste moins régulièrement qu'auparavant mais comme je viens de reprendre le travail, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps mais même si je vais moins vite, je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes histoires ni aucun de mes projets.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes ou en favorites et surtout pour votre soutien. Et merci beaucoup pour ses corrections et son aide !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**PatiewSnow : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, je suis ravie que ça te plaise tant. Encore merci. Biz.**

**Marion : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite. Bisous.**

**Aelita48 : ****Je te rassure tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir voulu tuer Aro ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci pour tout, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Mîya : ****C'est vrai qu'on aime bien être sadiques mais comme ça on est sûres que vous revenez lire la suite, mdr. Voilà la suite. Merci pour tout. Bisous**

**Urbangirl : ****Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Biz**

**Nancy : ****Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité. Bisous.**

**Pauline : ****Et si, désolée mais on se rapproche de la fin ! Merci de me suivre et pour tes reviews, voici la suite. Bisous**

**Bébé23 : ****J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Et oui, Aro est encore pire que ce qu'on pensait ! Pour le forum, n'hésites pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus mais c'est sympa de pouvoir se détendre ensemble. Merci pour tout, à bientôt. Biz.**

**Kiwi944 : ****Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Merci pour tout. Bisous.**

**Lilo : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, voilà la suite. Gros bisous.**

**Amélie :**** Merci énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements Miss !!! Bises**

**Claudia ****: J'ai la légère impression que tu n'aimes pas Aro^^. Contente que tu aies aimé Miss. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !!! Bisous**

**Angel : ****Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes reviews, je suis ravie que mes traductions te plaisent. Voilà la suite ! Biz**

**Sabine : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes mes traductions. Biz.**

**My-imaginary-world77 : ****Hello et bienvenue ! Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu à ce point. Voici la suite car tu avais l'air assez impatiente. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt. Bises.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à CullensGirl90, je ne suis que traductrice !**

****************

_**Chapitre 39 :**_

**Notes de l'auteur : chapitre est long. chapitre est intense.3. Il y a de la violence mais ce n'est pas explicite, et 4 (le plus important) FAITES ATTENTION AU MOINDRE PETIT DETAIL. Particulièrement pour le POV Bella parce qu'il y a une partie ou ce sera très déroutant si vous ne lisez pas attentivement. **

**Edward POV**

J'avais la sensation de marcher vers le bûcher en rejoignant ma famille. Les gens commençaient à sortir du stade, alors cela me prit un peu plus de temps pour y retourner. Papa fût le premier à croiser mon regard quand je regagnai ma place. Je baissai une fois la tête en le regardant, puis glissai mes mains dans les poches.

Jasper brandissait son trophée, et nous descendîmes tous pour le féliciter. Si Aro remarqua l'absence de Bella, il ne dît rien. Je priai pour qu'il soit trop absorbé par la victoire de Jasper pour remarquer qu'elle était partie. De nombreuses personnes le payaient en passant devant lui. Il avait parié énormément sur la victoire de Jasper, et maintenant, il le récupérait. C'était comme s'il avait désespérément besoin d'argent.

Alors que je me penchai pour serrer la main de mon frère, il me fixa dans les yeux. Je lui serrai la main une fois pour lui faire comprendre que Bella avait été évacuée en toute sécurité.

« Carlisle, qu'as-tu fait ? » entendis-je Aro dire derrière moi.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid se presser contre mon dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que quelqu'un enfonçait un pistolet sur ma colonne vertébrale.

« Ne traitons pas cette affaire ici, Aro, » dit Papa calmement.

Une grande main agrippa mon bras et poussa le pistolet contre moi. Je me forçai à ne pas grogner. J'aurais certainement un bleu à cet endroit demain.

« Assures-toi qu'ils se rendent jusqu'à la voiture, » ordonna Aro.

L'homme de grande taille derrière moi me plaqua contre le mur puis s'écarta pour que j'aie la place de marcher. « Allons-y Edward, » dit Papa. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule alors que nous commencions à marcher vers la voiture.

Je priai pour que Sam et Jacob soient actuellement à mi-chemin de Yellowstone. Je ne voulais pas que nous les dépassions en rentrant à la maison.

Deux des hommes de main d'Aro nous suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Ils tenaient tous les deux un revolver mais ils les dissimulaient aux yeux du public. Je sentis le métal froid de mon propre pistolet appuyer contre ma hanche. Je voulais le sortir et les abattre maintenant, mais je savais attendre. Aro n'allait pas nous tuer devant tous ces gens. Il attendrait que nous soyons rentrés à la maison.

Emmett, Jasper et moi avions envisagé tout ce qu'il pourrait nous faire. Nous savions qu'il nous braquerait certainement avec des revolvers et menacerait nos vies. Il ne tuerait ni mon père, ni moi. Je savais qu'il voudrait que nous voyions tout le monde souffrir. J'imaginai ce qu'il avait en tête. Penser à toutes ces possibilités me rendait malade. Nous savions qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il viole les femmes de notre famille. Et nous serions forcés de regarder. Il pourrait les tuer. Il pourrait les torturer.

Mais nous étions prêts à tout.

« Je veux voir vos mains, » ordonna une des brutes.

« Reconduis-les à la maison, Félix, » dit Aro. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils discutent de quoi que ce soit. »

On força Papa à s'asseoir sur le siège passager. J'entendis Alice sangloter sur la banquette arrière. Jasper essayait de la réconforter, mais je savais que rien qu'il ne dirait ne suffirait. Tous les passagers de cette voiture savaient que nos vies étaient en danger.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison en quarante cinq minutes. Les brutes d'Aro nous escortèrent dans la maison.

« Assis, » grogna l'un d'entre eux.

Je fus poussé sur le canapé. « Si quiconque bouge, quelqu'un mourra. »

Aro entra l'air furieux. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas tenter la moindre folie, Carlisle. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Quelqu'un plaqua violemment le canon de son flingue contre ma tempe. Je criai et me penchai en avant. Je ne sais qui était derrière moi mais il me poussa au sol.

« Et je t'ai dit, Aro que Bella n'était pas à vendre. »

« J'obtiens tout ce que je veux, » ragea-t-il. « Et je vais la trouver, Carlisle. Crois-moi. J'ai des contacts partout sur cette planète. Je vais la trouver et je vais la ramener. »

Il n'avait pas de contact dans le Parc National de Yellowstone.

« Et quand je l'aurais fait, je te forcerai à me regarder la prendre, » dit il en me regardant.

« Tu la touches, t'es mort, » crachai-je.

« Si jamais tu tentes de me tuer, j'aurai un de mes hommes qui abattra un membre de cette famille dans la seconde. Je ne ferais rien de trop irréfléchi, Edward. »

Il marcha vers le fauteuil et s'assit. « As-tu entendu quelque chose, Félix ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Rien, Monsieur, mais on a posté des gens à chaque sortie de l'état. »

« Bien. Avec Démétri à ses trousses, on l'aura en peu de temps. Carlisle, tu as placé un émetteur pour la localiser quand tu l'as capturée. Correct ? »

Je sentis mon visage pâlir.

Non ! On avait oublié l'émetteur pour la localiser ! Merde !

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper avec une expression paniquée. Ils essayaient de garder un air serein, mais je voyais qu'ils avaient peur.

Nous avions signé l'arrêt de mort de Bella.

****

**Bella POV**

Le camion était parfaitement silencieux alors que nous roulions dans la nuit. Je restai roulée en boule sur le sol. A chaque fois que nous prenions une bosse sur la route, je la sentais. Jacob ne cessait de s'excuser pour le manque de confort de ce trajet, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Où allons-nous ? » murmurai-je.

« Nous avons un chalet caché dans une étendue sauvage, » me dît Sam. « Il faudra qu'on marche une partie du trajet. Il n'y a pas de route. »

C'était bon, je crois. Je veux dire, on serait impossible à retrouver à moins qu'ils ne disposent de quelqu'un qui connaisse Yellowstone sur le bout des doigts.

« Tu as froid, Bella ? »demanda Jacob, en se retournant vers moi.

« Un peu, » avouai-je.

« Il y a une couverture derrière. Tu peux la prendre et t'enrouler dedans. »

Je tendais la tête pour regarder sur la banquette. J'attrapai et tirai la couverture orange foncé et l'enroulai autour de mon corps. Il y avait une sorte de motif tribal dessus. Je voulais leur demander ce que ça signifiait, mais j'étais trop fatiguée et trop nerveuse.

Nous avancions rapidement. Je sentais le camion trembler à cause de la vitesse.

« Ce sera encore long ? » murmurai-je.

« On passe les portes principales, » me dît Sam. « On en a encore pour une heure de route. Tu as le temps, Bella. Tu peux dormir. »

Ouais, bon. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne soit de nouveau dans mes bras. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fermai les yeux et posai ma tête sur le sol. J'essayai de visualiser des moments plus heureux de ma vie. Je m'imaginai dans les bras d'Edward. Je l'imaginai me fredonnant ma berceuse à l'oreille alors qu'il me berçait.

Il me manquait.

Nous étions à peine séparés depuis une heure et il me manquait déjà. J'étais pressée que cela soit fini et que nous puissions être de nouveau ensemble. Je priai pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Je priai pour que sa famille soit en sécurité.

Aro tuerait-il un des Cullen à cause de moi ?

J'espérai que non.

Nous roulâmes encore longtemps avant que la route ne devienne extrêmement cahoteuse.

« Tu peux te mettre sur la banquette, Bella, » dît Sam doucement. « Personne ne nous a suivi jusqu'ici. »

Je grimpai sur la banquette arrière et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je dus m'assoir contre la fenêtre pour éviter de tomber. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien dehors. La nuit était brumeuse. Comment Sam pouvait il voir où il allait ? Bien sûr, il connaissait probablement ces routes par cœur.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes la fin de la route. Sam retira la clé et se retourna vers moi.

« Prête pour une promenade dans les bois ? demanda-t-il.

Nous descendîmes tous du camion. Il faisait si froid dehors. Je pouvais voir mon souffle.

« Reste près de nous, » dît Sam. « Tu pourrais facilement te perdre ici. »

« Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? » demanda Jacob. Je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

« Non, merci, »dis-je en ramenant mes mains le long de mon corps.

Je souhaitai sincèrement qu'Alice m'ait choisi une tenue plus chaude. J'étais frigorifiée et je n'arrivai pas à m'empêcher de grelotter. Je gardai la couverture fermement enroulée autour de moi. Même son épaisseur ne me protégeait pas de l'air glacial.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » demandai-je. « Il n'y a pas, genre, des ours, par ici ? »

« Oui, mais ils ne nous attaqueront pas. Ils hibernent, » dit Jacob.

« Et les loups ? »

« Ils ont peur de nous. Ils nous sentiront et partiront dans l'autre sens. »

A moins qu'ils n'aient faim.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à ça alors que nous marchions dans la forêt. Cela ressemblait à un film d'horreur sur le point de commencer. Comme si ça n'en était déjà pas un…

Nous marchâmes dans les bois pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Nous finîmes par approcher d'une clairière dans la forêt. Je voyais à peine le contour d'une montagne. Caché dans l'ombre de la montagne, se trouvait un petit chalet en rondins. Il ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit d'une peinture de Thomas Kinkade. Bien sûr, il faisait sombre et il était certainement tard dans la nuit alors tout ça n'était peut être dû qu'à mon imagination.

Sam fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte une clé. Il ouvrît la porte, et y entra prudemment.

Je fus surprise en y entrant. En fait, il faisait chaud. Toutes les bougies du chalet avaient été allumées, et le feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

Plusieurs garçons sortirent d'une pièce de derrière avec des armes.

« Oh, ce n'est que vous, » dit l'un d'eux.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Paul, » dit Sam, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bella, on t'a préparé une chambre à l'arrière. C'est la troisième porte sur ta gauche. »

J'acquiesçai et marchai nerveusement le long du couloir à peine éclairé. Je poussai délicatement la porte. Tous les sacs qu'Edward et moi avions préparés ce jour étaient là. Je haletai quand je vis la caisse du chat sur le lit.

« Tiger ? »

Un doux miaulement arriva de sous le lit. Je me mis à genoux et repoussai le dessus de lit. Evidemment, Tiger était roulé en boule sous le lit.

« Ca va, bébé, » roucoulai-je. « Tu peux sortir, personne ne te fera de mal. »

« Ce chat est un sacré bagarreur, » dit Embry, en entrant dans la chambre. « Je vais être terrorisé à vie. »

Il me montra sa main droite. Elle était recouverte de griffures.

« Mais tu ferais mieux de raconter une autre histoire pourtant, » dit Jacob, en s'inclinant contre la porte. « Je suis sûr que toutes les filles de l'école voudront entendre le récit de ta bataille épique contre un chat. »

Embry lui fît un doigt d'honneur, puis quitta la pièce.

« Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, » dit Jacob.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmurai je, en serrant Tiger contre moi. « J'ai trop peur. »

« Je sais ça, » dit-il avec douceur. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. On te protègera. Personne ne te trouvera jamais ici. »

J'acquiesçai et caressai tendrement la tête de Tiger. Il ronronna et se frotta contre moi.

« Tu peux venir dans le salon si tu veux, » proposa Jacob. « On ne fait que jouer aux cartes. »

« Peut être plus tard. »

Il acquiesça et ferma calmement la porte. Je tins Tiger contre ma poitrine et m'assis sur le lit. Je n'aimais pas me contenter d'attendre ici, mais quel choix est ce que j'avais ?

Quelques heures plus tard, je rassemblai assez de courage pour m'aventurer hors de cette pièce. Tous les garçons étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Je remarquai que tous ces jeunes hommes qui avaient été au Ranch étaient présents à l'exception de deux ; Seth et Jared. Je pensai que Seth était trop jeune pour se retrouver ici mais je me demandai distraitement où était Jared. Il avait peut être trop peur de venir.

Leur attention semblait complètement focalisée sur une partie de poker particulièrement intense. En tout cas, c'est ce que je me suis dit en entrant. Alors que je me rapprochai d'eux, je vis qu'ils jouaient à Apples to Apples*.

Si toute cette situation n'avait pas été si tendue, j'aurais ri. Cependant, à ce stade, plus rien ne me semblait drôle.

Je voulais seulement Edward.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? » demanda Sam.

Je fis oui de la tête et pris la chaise en bois vide. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon buste en les regardant jouer. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la partie pour m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passait chez les Cullen, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Je soupirai et posai ma tête contre l'accoudoir.

Je fus choquée quand j'ouvris les yeux et réalisai que je m'étais endormie. Les garçons étaient maintenant assis un peu partout, feuilletant des magazines avec des mannequins en maillots de bain sur la couverture. Ils semblaient tous s'ennuyer.

Mon dos craqua bruyamment quand je me levai.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » demandai-je en étirant mes bras.

« Quelques heures. Il fait jour dehors. »

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Evidemment, le soleil passait par la fenêtre. Le brouillard avait disparu ainsi je pouvais clairement voir le paysage maintenant. La clairière était magnifique. Je voyais les bords d'une rivière qui courrait à la lisière de la forêt. Cela expliquait la brume.

« J'aimerais pouvoir aller dehors, » marmonnai-je.

« Tu le pourras, mais c'est trop dangereux pour le moment, » dit Sam.

« C'est dangereux pour elle de sortir ? » demanda Jacob. « On est perdus au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'on nous trouve. »

« Même si, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque. Je ne veux pas passer pour un gardien de prison, Bella, mais c'est peut être mieux que tu restes éloignée des fenêtres. »

J'acquiesçai et m'écartai de la fenêtre.

A la seconde où je m'étais reculée de la fenêtre, la vitre se brisa comme si on avait tiré quelque chose dessus. Je criai et me recroquevillai au sol. Tout le monde bondît aussitôt.

« Merde, comment nous ont-ils trouvé ici ? » demanda Paul, attrapant son fusil.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondît Sam. Il attrapa aussi son fusil et l'arma. « Vas dans ta chambre, Bella, et fermes la porte à clé. »

Je commençai à ramper par terre, mais avant que je n'aie pu aller bien loin, quelque chose heurta la porte.

Un homme de grande taille donna un coup de pied dans la porte, puis pointa son arme vers Paul.

« Tout le monde pose son arme maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

Ils étaient plus nombreux que lui. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne lui tirait dessus ?

Sam garda son fusil braqué vers le grand dans l'entrée. L'homme arma son fusil et posa sa main sur la détente. « Si vous ne posez pas ces trucs, vos amis en paieront le prix. Posez vos flingues. »

Tout le monde regarda Sam en quête d'instructions. Il acquiesça finalement et déposa son arme au sol. Les autres suivirent son exemple.

« Et bien vous voyez, c'était pas si dur. Non ? » L'homme pointa son fusil vers le sol. « Personne ici ne sera blessé si vous me laissez emmener cette fille. »

Ses yeux quittèrent Sam, à ma recherche. Il sourît quand il me localisa repliée sur moi dans l'angle. « Ton petit ami avait un plan brillant. Dommage qu'il ait oublié un petit détail. » Ses bottes frappaient le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Je haletai quand il attrapa le bord de mon chemisier et le tira vers le haut. Ses doigts chauds appuyèrent sur mon dos.

Juste à l'endroit où Carlisle avait placé l'émetteur de localisation.

Je croyais qu'il l'avait désactivé depuis longtemps !

« Ouais, un tel plan d'évasion. Maintenant, sois une gentille fille et je m'assurerai que tu retournes chez ton petit ami en un seul morceau. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

Comme je ne répondis pas, il me releva par la chemise. Je criai en sentant le tissu cisailler ma peau.

Soudain, on entendit un BANG puissant, et l'homme grogna. Il relâcha sa prise sur mon chemisier et je tombai au sol.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce levèrent les yeux vers le personnage dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jared franchît le seuil tenant un fusil qui fumait encore.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » dit il, en l'armant. Une cartouche vide tomba par terre. « J'ai été retenu à la maison. »

L'homme au sol gémît de douleur et se tenait fermement le côté.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu as faite, » dit Sam, en riant nerveusement.

« Interrogez-le, puis tuez-le. Je suppose. » Sam examina l'homme pendant un instant, puis baissa les yeux vers moi. « Bella, vas t'enfermer dans ta chambre. On te le dira quand tu pourras sortir en toute tranquillité. »

J'acquiesçai avec angoisse et me redressai sur mes pieds. Mes jambes tremblaient quand je courrai vers ma chambre. J'ouvrai la porte et la refermai à la seconde où je fus entrée. Je la verrouillai, et me laissai glisser sur le bois. Tout mon corps tremblait de façon démesurée. J'étais probablement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Tiger miaula en s'extirpant de dessous le lit en rampant. Il frotta sa tête contre mon genou, puis grimpa sur mes genoux. Je le serrai vivement en me forçant à prendre de profondes inspirations.

Ils m'avaient trouvée à cause de l'émetteur de localisation dans mon dos. Le simple fait que cet homme soit mort ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres dehors. Et si Aro envoyait quelqu'un d'autre après avoir découvert que son homme ait été tué ?

Prendrait-il la vie d'un des Cullen pour se venger ?

Je dis une rapide prière pour eux en continuant de me calmer.

****

**Edward POV**

Nous restâmes assis en silence toute la soirée.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais oublié l'émetteur de localisation. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Je serrai mes genoux contre mon torse alors que nous attendions quelques nouvelles. Félix tenait Démétri à l'œil pendant qu'il faisait route vers Yellowstone. Ils communiquaient par téléphones portables. J'étais surpris qu'ils aient du réseau là bas.

« Ils ont un système par satellites, » expliqua Aro avec un sourire.

Il pensait que sa blague était drôle.

Ma famille restait assise en silence pendant que nous attendions des nouvelles. Démétri allait appeler quand il aurait trouvé le chalet. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il était censé appeler quand il aurait trouvé l'endroit. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait devoir voyager au milieu de la forêt pour la retrouver. J'espérais qu'il se perde, mais le système de localisation que nous avions placé en Bella était tellement précis.

C'était extraordinaire. Nous lui avions implanté cette chose pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de nous. Maintenant que nous voulions la cacher, nous ne pouvions pas.

J'avais failli à mes obligations vis-à-vis d'elle.

Je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver la moindre idée qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas simplement bondir et tirer sur Aro. Ses hommes encerclaient la maison. A un moment dans la nuit, Jasper remua dans son fauteuil et ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes.

Un mouvement brusque n'était pas une option.

Nous ne pouvions communiquer ensemble sans être vus ou entendus.

Nous n'avions qu'à attendre.

J'avais l'impression d'attendre ma propre condamnation à mort. Il pourrait aussi bien me descendre après qu'il ait fini de la torturer. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'on avait fait du mal à Bella. Je préfèrerais mourir un millier de morts douloureuses que de la regarder se faire torturer par ce malade.

A sept heures du matin, le téléphone de Félix sonna dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et décrocha.

« Quoi ? »

Il pressa une touche pour que Démétri soit sur haut parleur.

« J'ai localisé la cible, » déclara la voix à l'autre bout du fil. « J'y vais. »

« Ne tues pas la fille, Démétri. Tu peux tuer tous les autres, mais ne tues pas la fille, » ordonna Aro.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je rappellerai quand je l'aurais droguée et attachée. »

« Bon travail, Démétri. Continue. »

Félix referma son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche. Aro se souriait à lui-même.

Nous restâmes assis là pendant une heure, attendant qu'il appelle. Aro commença à paraître frustré alors qu'une autre heure s'écoula, puis une autre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Félix, appelle-le et demande lui ce qui prend autant de temps, » dit il hargneusement.

Félix reprît son téléphone et pressa quelques touches. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille en attendant, et en attendant encore. Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone quand la messagerie vocale décrocha.

« Il ne répond pas, Monsieur, » dit-il.

Aro soupira et pianota du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir. « On va envoyer plus de gens là bas. Est-ce que tu as le localisateur? »

« Juste ici, Monsieur. »

Félix saisît un des quatre localisateurs que nous possédions. L'écran était vierge.

« C'est allumé ? » demanda Aro.

Félix vérifia. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Les piles sont mortes ? »

« Monsieur, ça ne marche pas avec des piles. »

« Alors il faudrait peut être le recharger ! »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Je retins mon souffle alors que nous attendions qu'il ne revienne. Trente minutes plus tard, il revint avec une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que nous ayons des complications. Aucun des localisateurs ne perçoit quoi que ce soit. »

Aro y réfléchit pendant un moment. « Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-il.

Nous nous demandions tous la même chose. Comment se faisait-il que le localisateur ne détermine pas la position de Bella ? L'émetteur de localisation était censé fonctionner pendant cinq ans. Il était impossible qu'il se soit arrêté.

Je regardai mon père pour voir s'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait tout autant confus.

« Essaye de rappeler Démétri ! »

Félix passa le coup de fil mais Démétri ne répondît pas. En fait, cette fois, il n'y eut même pas de tonalité. Le téléphone était soit à plat ou bien avait été détruit.

J'espérais que ce soit la dernière possibilité.

Aro dévisageait mon père. « Tu savais que ça arriverait ! » cracha-t-il, en se levant de son siège.

« Aro, je suis autant étonné que toi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu es un menteur ! »

« Monsieur, Démétri aussi a un émetteur de localisation implanté en lui, » lui rappela Félix. « Pourquoi n'utiliserions nous pas simplement le sien pour déterminer sa position ? »

J'aurais voulu le tuer avant qu'il ne se rappelle de ça.

Aro lança un regard mauvais à mon père pendant encore un instant avant de regarder Félix. « Fais-le. »

Félix commença à tripoter un des traqueurs. Aro retourna son attention vers mon père. « Je te jure, Carlisle, qu'avant la fin de tout ça, tu auras souffert à en mourir. Si seulement tu m'avais donné la fille comme je te l'avais demandé, on ne serait pas dans cette situation. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Bella fait partie de cette famille. Si tu la veux à ce point, tu devras te battre pour elle. »

Aro lui grogna pratiquement dessus.

« Euh, Monsieur, ça dit qu'il est en mouvement, » dit Félix.

Aro leva les yeux au ciel. « Essaye de le rappeler. »

Ils essayèrent et le téléphone était toujours mort. Aro soupira bruyamment et commença à se frotter la tempe. « Vous trois, » il désigna du doigt ses trois hommes de main. « Prenez le localisateur et retrouvez-le. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Le plus imposant des trois prît l'appareil, et se dirigea vers ses camarades qui le suivirent. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux ; Félix et Aro.

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est raisonnable de les y envoyer ? » demanda Félix.

Aro continua de se frotter la tempe. « J'ai besoin des autres à leurs postes. Félix, garde bien un œil sur tout le monde. J'ai besoin de me reposer quelques heures. Réveille-moi quand il y aura du nouveau. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et disparût dans le fond de la maison.

Et nous nous remîmes à attendre.

J'essayai de penser à un nouveau plan. Maintenant serait le moment idéal pour se battre. Jasper, Emmett et moi pourrions en venir à bout. Mais il fallait considérer Aro. Il pourrait débarquer de l'arrière de la maison avec une arme et nous tirer dessus.

Nous devions attendre.

Nous devions découvrir où se trouvait Démétri.

Trois heures plus tard, les molosses revinrent avec une expression embarrassée. « Où est-il ? » demanda le plus grand.

Félix plissa les yeux en se levant de son fauteuil. « Il dort. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

La brute semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

Félix soupira. « Je vais le réveiller. »

La brute acquiesça et repartit à l'extérieur.

Jasper me jeta un regard, et acquiesça. Pendant que tout le monde était distrait, j'accédais à l'étui qui était accroché à mon pantalon et en sortît prudemment mon pistolet. Ma famille me regardait nerveusement alors que je déverrouillai le cran de sûreté et cachai l'arme pour que personne ne la voie.

Aro entra précipitamment dans la pièce avec un air particulièrement énervé.

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est si compliqué ? C'est si difficile de traquer une fille ? Une fille ! »

La brute entra en portant un sac mortuaire. Tout le monde dans la pièce se leva nerveusement.

Jasper cogna son pied contre la table basse pour attirer mon attention. J'attrapai mon revolver et me relevai lentement.

Le molosse déposa le sac mortuaire sur la table de la cuisine et se décala sur le côté.

`Le grand' articula Jasper silencieusement.

Je fis oui de la tête et armai silencieusement le revolver.

Aro soupira en ouvrant la fermeture éclair du sac mortuaire. Je visai méticuleusement la tête de la brute de mon arme. Juste quand tout le monde se pencha en avant pour voir le contenu du sac, je pressai la gâchette, et tirai une balle en pleine tête de la brute.

« Baissez vous ! » cria Jasper. Il jeta Alice au sol et tira le pistolet qu'il avait dissimulé dans le canapé.

Les deux autres hommes de main sortirent immédiatement leurs armes et nous tirèrent aussi dessus.

Je réarmai le revolver et visai de nouveau. Jasper et moi prîmes les deux hommes en joue, puis visâmes Félix et Aro. Félix avait brandi son arme, alors qu'Aro se contentait de nous fixer.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez vous enfuir ? » demanda-t-il. « Quels sont vos plans après nous avoir tués ? Hein ? Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'appuyer sur ce bouton- » Il retira un téléphone portable de sa poche. –« Et tous les assassins des Etats Unis connaitront vos visages. Alors faites-le ! Vous ne tiendrez pas une seconde après votre fuite ! »

Il se pouvait que ce ne soit que des paroles, mais on ne pouvait pas en être sûrs.

« Et que penses tu de ça, » dit Papa, en mettant ses mains en l'air. « Tu laisses les femmes partir et on négociera avec toi. Mes garçons et moi connaissons la position de Bella. Si vous nous tuez, vous ne la trouverez jamais. »

Aro rît amèrement. « Carlisle, si je te tuais alors ça ferait seulement un obstacle de moins sur ma route. Je te l'ai dit un million de fois, mon ami, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, je vais te faire une fleur. Vos femmes peuvent partir libres, mais vous quatre, vous restez ici. »

Papa acquiesça. « Ca me va. » Il baissa son regard vers ma mère et fît oui de la tête. « Vas, » murmura-t-il.

Esmé se redressa précipitamment et attrapa les mains d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles s'échappèrent par une sortie cachée. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Aro haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je te fais une fleur, parce que si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, j'enverrai leurs photos à tous les tueurs du pays, et je les laisserai s'amuser un peu avant d'abattre leurs cibles. »

Papa s'assit. « Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ça Aro ? Pourquoi Bella est si importante pour toi ? »

Aro secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas, hein Carlisle ? J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Quand tu me l'as refusée, tu as créé un défi, et tu sais à quel point j'aime les défis. Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, et ça inclut la gosse. Et je l'aurai Carlisle. Et quand je l'aurai, tu souhaiteras me l'avoir donnée sur le champ, parce qu'elle va souffrir. Et je vous ferai regarder. »

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. « Particulièrement toi, Edward. Je m'assurerai que tu auras une place au premier rang pour le spectacle. Je suis impatient de mettre la main sur ta superbe petite amie. J'aime les vierges. Elles sont si serrées et… »

Je ne pouvais plus entendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Le sang qui battait bruyamment à mes tempes étouffait tous les autres bruits.

Tout était rouge.

Je sentais mes mains me démanger.

Mes genoux tremblaient.

La seule pensée qui me passait par la tête était `il faut qu'il meure'. Sans y repenser, je sautai de ma chaise et lui tirai dessus. La balle le manqua et s'écrasa sur la baie vitrée, la faisant voler aux éclats.

Félix réagît aussitôt et fît feu.

Je criai de douleur quand la balle frappa mon bras. Un autre tir retentît puis un autre. Je tombai au sol, en tenant mon bras. Papa se jeta à côté de moi pour voir si ma blessure pouvait m'être fatale. Je le repoussai de mon bras valide et me relevai.

Aro était au sol, tenant son épaule en agonisant. Je me penchai et récupérai mon arme. Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de terreur quand je m'approchai.

« Tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour me tuer, » s'étrangla-t-il. « Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'as même pas eu assez de couilles pour prendre la virginité de ta petite amie. Tu n'as pas -»

Le dernier tir qui jaillît le fît taire pour toujours.

Emmett soupira en balançant son fusil sur le canapé. « Dieu merci. J'en pouvais plus d'écouter tout ce qui sortait de sa foutue bouche. »

Papa me força à m'assoir sur le canapé. « Jasper, vas chercher ma sacoche dans mon bureau, » ordonna-t-il.

Il écarta ma main de la plaie. Elle était recouverte de sang.

« Tu vas bien, » m'assura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle. »

Jasper revint avec sa sacoche. Papa en sortît quelques affaires, puis me dît d'ôter ma chemise. Je grimaçai quand il procéda au nettoyage de la plaie. Il l'entoura fermement de gaze, puis fixa le bandage.

« Je devrai opérer pour te retirer la balle plus tard. Maintenant, il faut qu'on retrouve Bella. »

« Hé les mecs, vérifiez bien, » dit Emmet. « Il semblerait qu'on ait pas du tout à gérer Démétri. Les garçons s'en sont occupés. »

Papa se leva pour inspecter le corps dans le sac. « Bien, c'est un soulagement. Jasper, toi et Emmett, nettoyez ça, puis appelez les filles pour leur dire que c'est fini. Edward et moi allons chercher Bella. »

* * *

***Apples to Apples : ****Jeu de société, genre UNO.**

**J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu. Il me reste encore le dernier à vous traduire et il faudra attendre l'épilogue. Je m'attaque à un chapitre de The Screamers et après, je me mets à la suite.**

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt.**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Bonjour,**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour pour ce dernier chapitre. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps à moi. L'épilogue vient d'être publié et il est en deux parties, je vous le traduis dès que possible.**

**Je vous remercie toutes de m'avoir soutenue dans cette aventure qui m'a vraiment passionnée. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à autant de soutien et je vous remercie toutes de m'avoir motivée tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à Ninie d'avoir volé à mon secours quand j'ai commencé à être dépassée pour venir corriger mes fautes, je t'adore !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Claudia : ****Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, voila la suite, je pense que tu y comprendras ce qui t'avait échappé. Désolée pour l'attente. Bises**

**Twilight989 : ****Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. Biz**

**Mïya : ****Je suis désolée pour l'attente ma belle. Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début. Bisous.**

**Sabine : ****Merci du fond du cœur pour tes encouragements. Bisous.**

**Lilo ****: Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Malheureusement, la fin est là. Bisous.**

**Marion : ****Merci Miss, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Emilie : ****T'es plus inscrite ma belle, je peux plus te répondre qu'ici. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bisous**

**Kiwi944 :**** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Mery lina : ****Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé et je te laisse découvrir ici pour le happy end. Biz**

**Laurie :**** Merci pour ta review. Bises**

**Bébé23 : ****Merci pour tout ton soutien et tes encouragements ma belle. Gros bisous**

**Lovecullen ****: Et oui, ça y est, on est débarrassées d'Aro. Merci de ta fidélité. Bises.**

**Aussidagility :**** Contente que tu aies autant aimé, MDR. Bises.**

**Océania : ****Hello, je suis contente que tu aies ce chapitre, voici la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bises.**

**Lemon-amitier : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Tu arrives juste avant la fin… Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait autant plu… Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous**

**Camille : ****Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Merci pour tout ma belle. Bises.**

**Lapoeteauvampires ****: Coucou et bienvenue ! Merci énormément pour ton message qui m' a énormément touchée. Bises.**

**Fan de twa : ****Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bises**

**Rania : ****Coucou et bienvenue ! Je suis toujours ravie de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices. Merci pour tes compliments et voilà la suite. Bises**

**Dominique : ****Voilà la suite ! Bises**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à CullensGirl90, je ne suis que traductrice !**

**Note de l'auteur (je précise encore une fois, l'auteur c'est pas moi !):**

**Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre, mais Félix est mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai oublié de le préciser mais je l'ai fait. Ce chapitre fait un bond en avant…dans le temps. Pour terminer cette histoire comme je le veux, je devais compiler plusieurs années en un chapitre. Cette histoire pourrait probablement faire une centaine de chapitres mais d'1. Je pense que nous en avons tous assez et de 2. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire 100 chapitres. Donc quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Edward POV**

Nous laissâmes Emmett et Jasper s'occuper des corps. Ils les brûleraient pour effacer toutes les preuves de l'incident qui avait eu lieu. Nous étions un peu inquiets par rapport à la menace d'alerter tous les assassins, mais Papa nous avait dit que c'était juste une menace. Aro n'était pas vraiment assez puissant pour contacter ces « fameux » assassins mais il aimait à croire qu'il l'était.

Bien que cette menace semblait être écartée, j'étais toujours nerveux.

Ou peut être était ce juste les effets de l'adrénaline dû à ma blessure. Papa m'avait donné des médicaments pour calmer cette douleur atroce. Il pensait que je pourrais dormir pendant le trajet jusqu'à Yellowstone, mais je refusai de me laisser aller au sommeil. Il était hors de question que je ne dorme avant que j'aie vu Bella. J'avais besoin de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Démétri était mort mais et s'il l'avait blessée ? Et s'il avait posé ses mains sur elle et lui avait fait mal de n'importe quelle manière avant que les gars n'aient réussi à le tuer ? Je supposais que c'était les gars qui l'avaient tuée. Ca ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Ce trajet fût le plus long de ma vie.

Papa refusa de dépasser la vitesse maximale autorisée. Je n'arrêtai pas de lui dire de conduire plus vite, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. J'étais certain qu'il pensait que j'étais surexcité à cause des antidouleurs. Je me sentais parfaitement bien.

Je voulais juste voir Bella.

« Ou est ce qu'on les retrouve ? » demandai je.

« Au ranch, » me dît Papa. « Tu n'es pas en état de marcher dans les bois. »

J'acquiesçai et fixai mes mains pendant un instant. « Merci d'avoir essayé de protéger Bella. »

Il soupira. « Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi, fils. Je me sens responsable pour tout le traumatisme qu'elle a subi. Si quoi que ce soit lui était arrivé… » Il secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais pas pu me supporter s'il l'avait prise. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ma rédemption. »

Je fronçai un sourcil.

« Je viens de te dire que je me sens responsable pour tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Si je n'avais pas envoyé James et Laurent pour trouver quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un bon foyer… rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivée. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'aurait pas simplement été mieux si nous l'avions laissée seule. »

« Elle avait une vie de famille horrible, Papa. Et tu te sens mal pour tout ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je suis celui qui l'a maltraité. Je suis celui qui a tué ses amies. »

« Mais je t'ai laissé faire ces choses, mon fils. J'aurais pu t'en empêcher. J'aurais pu éloigner Bella de toi après que tu l'aies enfermée au sous-sol sans eau ni nourriture. J'aurais dû l'éloigner de toi après que tu l'aies fouettée avec une ceinture à clous. Il y a de si nombreuses fois ou j'aurais pu t'arrêter et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de tuer Jessica et Lauren. On aurait pu les cacher à Aro, juste comme on lui a caché Bella. J'aurais dû faire tellement de choses différemment... »

Il remua la tête tristement.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. En sauvant Bella de ce cauchemar… J'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir fait la différence. Elle peut aller de l'avant maintenant, avec toi, et avoir une belle vie. Je sais que tu tiens à elle et que tu la chéris. Si Aro avait mis la main sur elle, elle aurait été morte avant la fin de l'année. »

Ca me rendait malade de savoir que ma Bella avait encore une fois frôlé la mort. Et cela me tuait de savoir que j'étais celui qui lui avait fait frôler la mort le premier.

« Et je savais que si je la lui avais donnée, tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. »

« Tu as raison, » dis-je, à voix basse. « Je ne t'aurais pas pardonné. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, fils. Je veux que tu sois avec celle que tu aimes sincèrement. »

Je soupirai et passai ma main valide dans mes cheveux. « Je lui ai proposé de la ramener chez elle. » Je le vis me jeter un coup d'œil d'une demi-seconde, puis retourna son attention sur la route. « C'était il y a quelques temps. Son père venait juste d'être libéré de prison, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, mais quel bien cela aurait pu lui apporter de retourner là bas ? C'est un alcoolique. »

« Il a fait une cure de désintoxication. Bella aime son père. Je lui ai donné le choix de rentrer chez elle ou de rester avec nous. Elle a choisi de rester avec nous, » murmurai-je. « Je l'emmène avec moi quand je pars à la fac à l'automne. »

« Je me doutais que tu le ferais, » répliqua-t-il. « Vous avez besoin de prendre un nouveau départ tous les deux ailleurs. Promets simplement de venir à la maison pour toutes les fêtes importantes. Tu sais que ça tuerait ta mère si tu tirais un trait sur nous. »

Je promettais, je ne pouvais avoir aucun secret pour lui. Même si je gardai tous mes agissements pour moi, il savait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Ou peut être qu'il le devinait simplement. Une part de moi voulait quand même partir dans le monde et disparaître, mais l'autre part me disait de rester en contact avec ma famille. Après tout, ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour sauver Bella. C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire de rentrer à la maison pour Noël et/ou Thanksgiving.

« Bella a besoin d'une aide professionnelle, » dit-il. « Je ne te promettrai rien à moins que tu ne promettes de t'assurer qu'elle obtienne l'aide dont elle a besoin. »

Papa fixa la route pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Je contacterai un ami demain. Tu sais qu'elle devra continuer à voir un psychologue quand tu auras commencé les cours, hein ? »

« J'ai déjà fait des recherches. J'allais la laisser choisir. »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai une amie qui est connue pour avoir fait des miracles avec des femmes battues. Elle a aidé un bon nombre de filles que nous avons gardé à la maison par le passé. Je suis sûr que Bella progressera en lui parlant. »

Tant qu'elle avait l'aide dont elle avait besoin, je me fichais de qui elle voyait.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous engagions dans l'allée en graviers qui menait jusqu'à la grange en location. J'inspirai profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon bras valide. Je descendis et regardai fixement la maison. Le chien des Black était assis sous le porche devant la bâtisse, endormi. Quand il nous entendît approcher, sa tête se redressa. Il aboya une fois, puis descendit les marches pour venir nous accueillir.

« Salut mec, » dit Papa, en grattant l'oreille du chien.

Sue apparût derrière la double porte en trombe pour voir qui était dehors. « Ils sont là ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle ouvrît la porte et se précipita dehors pour nous accueillir. « Dieu merci, vous allez tous bien ! »

Elle s'écrasa presque contre mon père et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte. Il rit et l'étreignit vivement à son tour. « Nous sommes tous là. Tout le monde est en sécurité. »

Les garçons sortirent en courant par la porte de devant et ils se ruèrent tous vers nous. Ils nous entourèrent tous et s'accrochèrent à nous. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi aimé dans ma vie.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai je, en regardant autour.

Sam fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la maison. « Elle est à l'intérieur, Jake est allé la chercher. »

Jake sortit une seconde plus tard avec un regard sombre. Il sourit cependant quand il nous vit vivants et saufs.

« Joli bandage, » dit-il, en faisant un geste vers mon bras.

« Merci, » dis-je. Il me donna une tape sur mon épaule valide. « Où est Be… »

Je levai les yeux et la vis debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tenait ce chat que je lui avais offert à Noël contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi pendant très longtemps. Je voyais sa lèvre inférieure trembler quand elle réalisa l'état de mon bras.

« Bella, » murmurai-je.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, puis reposa le chat, qui sauta vivement par terre. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, je la retrouvais à mi-chemin et la prenais dans mes bras, Bon, dans mon bras. Elle se crocheta à moi.

« Tu es blessé, » susurra-t-elle.

« Non, mon amour, » murmurai-je. J'embrassai son front. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« Mais.. » Elle toucha délicatement le bandage sur mon bras. Je me forçais à ne pas siffler de douleur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me voir souffrir.

« Je vais bien aller, Amour. Je me sens déjà mieux, en particulier maintenant qu'on est de nouveau ensemble.

Elle m'observa un instant, puis se mit à rire nerveusement. « Ca fait tellement cucul. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. « Mais c'est vrai. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » promit-elle. « Ils se sont occupés de moi. »

« J'en suis heureux, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle passa son bras autour de mon cou et pressa son corps contre le mien. Je la tenais contre moi de mon bras valide. Seigneur, si j'avais eu mes deux bras…

« Hey, prenez une chambre ! » cria Seth.

Je voulais renvoyer bouler le gamin, mais j'étais trop occupé. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec la même passion intense. Je lui avais bien appris.

Finalement, Papa s'éclaircit la gorge et nous dûmes nous séparer. Bella rougit et cacha son visage dans ma chemise.

« Laisse les voir, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. « Je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

**Bella POV**

Comme il l'avait dit, Edward refusa de me lâcher. Il garda son bras autour de ma taille toute la journée. Sue nous prépara à dîner, donc par conséquent, nous restâmes un bon moment avec eux.

Les garçons racontèrent à Edward et Carlisle notre aventure dans les bois. Jared se vanta d'avoir surpris Démétri. Il était fier d'avoir intercepté un traqueur professionnel.

« Comment avez-vous désactivé le système de localisation ? » demanda Carlisle.

Sam sourit. « On a passé un aimant dessus. »

Lui et Edward échangèrent un regard complice, et se mirent tous les deux à rire.

Carlisle les regarda pendant un moment. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Comment vous saviez ça ? »

Sam pouffa de rire à nouveau. « Edward nous a appris, » dit-il.

Tout le monde regarda Edward. Apparemment, il y avait une anecdote derrière tout ça, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire devant les adultes.

« C'était quelque chose qu'il nous avait appris à l'école. On était en classe de techno et le prof nous avait dit qu'en passant un aimant sur l'arrière d'un CD, ça effacerait les données, » expliqua Edward.

« Je suis impressionné, » dit Carlisle.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été impressionné s'il avait su comment Sam avait découvert le coup de l'aimant. J'avais appris plus tard qu'Edward lui avait dit comment s'en servir parce qu'il devait effacer un DVD porno pour que personne ne le voie.

Quand je jetais un œil vers Edward, il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit innocemment. « J'ai traversé une période plutôt rebelle à l'adolescence. »

« Tu regardais du porno ? Tu es un porc. »

Il se pencha vers moi et commença à mordiller mon cou. « Je sais. Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Tu en regardes encore ? » me sentis-je obligée de demander.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai plus de respect pour les femmes qu'à cette époque. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Je pouvais à peine réfléchir pendant qu'il embrassait ma gorge.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison après avoir reçu l'appel disant que Jasper et Emmett avaient effacé toutes les preuves qu'Aro et ses hommes aient jamais été à la maison. Si qui que ce soit signalait la disparition d'Aro, ils ne trouveraient jamais le corps. Carlisle dit que personne ne signalerait certainement sa disparition de toute manière. Il y avait bien trop de gens qui le détestaient. Il dit que plus de personnes nous remercieraient certainement plutôt que de se lancer à la poursuite de son assassin.

Aro n'était pas si populaire qu'il aimait à le dire.

Edward décida de dire à sa famille où il allait finalement aller à l'école. Je me fichai qu'ils connaissent notre destination. Les Cullen étaient la seule famille que j'aie jamais eue. Esmé était la mère que je n'avais jamais eue, Emmett et Jasper étaient comme mes grands frères, Rosalie était comme ma grande sœur, et Alice était cette petite sœur extrêmement exaspérante qui ne se taisait jamais. Et Carlisle était comme un oncle. Edward avait une différente opinion de lui après qu'il eût accepté de me laisser voir un psychologue.

Le temps sembla passer à toute vitesse après l'attaque.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Edward et moi emballions nos affaires pour notre déménagement à Baltimore. Alice voulait sortir et m'acheter une toute nouvelle garde robe et choisir des meubles, mais Edward lui avait dit, pas très aimablement, de rester à l'écart de nos vies. Nous allions choisir nos meubles nous-mêmes pour l'appartement.

Edward et moi avions pris l'avion pour Baltimore en mai pour chercher un appartement. Nous en avions trouvé un près d'Inner Harbor. On pouvait pratiquement se rendre partout en ville à pieds depuis là. Je découvris qu'il y avait un gigantesque Barnes and Noble* à quelques pâtés de maison de chez nous. Je savais où je passerais la plupart de mon temps libre.

Edward m'emmena également à mon premier match de baseball. Il m'emmena à un match des Orioles**. Ils jouaient contre les Seattle Mariners. Je crois que j'étais tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui, si c'était possible.

Nous avions emménagé dans notre appartement en juin. Cela nous prit quelques semaines, pour y être vraiment installé. L'emménagement était plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je dus m'habituer à vivre en ville. Au début, je n'aimais pas tout ce bruit et ces lumières. Edward dut mettre d'épais rideaux aux fenêtres pour bloquer les lumières. Nous devions aussi dormir avec un ventilateur pour nous distraire du bruit du trafic. Les sirènes de police me terrorisèrent au début, mais après le premier mois, je m'y étais habituée.

Edward commença les cours en août. Il m'avait engagé un tuteur particulier pour m'aider dans mes études. Je pouvais poursuivre mon éducation. Bien sûr, j'avais beaucoup de temps libre devant moi. Je passai l'essentiel de mes moments libres à lire chez Barnes and Noble. J'avais aussi développé une passion pour l'écriture.

Edward et moi avions trouvé un psychologue auquel je pourrais parler dès que nous aurions emménagé en ville. Dr. Gregory était très patient avec moi et avait une politique de disponibilité 24h/24. Ce qui signifiait que si j'avais besoin de lui parler à n'importe quelle heure, je pouvais l'appeler sur son portable. Elle m'avait poussée à tenir un journal pour que je puisse poser mes pensées sur le papier. Je trouvais le fait d'écrire dans mon journal réconfortant. Je pouvais écrire tout ce que je voulais sans me préoccuper de blesser quiconque. Peu après que j'aie commencé à écrire, je me rendis compte que j'aimais aussi raconter mes propres histoires. J'achetai un plus grand cahier et me mis à écrire mes histoires. Edward voulait les lire, mais j'étais trop gênée pour le laisser les voir. Le Dr. Gregory me dit que c'était normal. Ecrire était personnel et il fallait une force d'âme pour soumettre ses récits au monde.

Je finissais par laisser le Dr. Gregory lire une de mes histoires et elle me dit que j'avais beaucoup de potentiel. Elle m'encouragea à soumettre quelques unes de mes nouvelles à des concours. Mon tuteur m'aida à mettre en forme mes histoires avant que je ne les envoie. Je gagnai quelques concours et remportai un peu d'argent grâce à cela.

L'Université John Hopkins organisa un concours d'auteurs durant la seconde année où nous vivions à Baltimore. Que l'on arrive premier, deuxième ou troisième, on remportait une bourse scolaire. J'y soumettais une histoire à tout hasard. Quelques uns des meilleurs jeunes auteurs du pays enverraient leurs écrits. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais ne serait ce qu'être proche de gagner quelque chose.

Bien sûr quand je découvris que j'avais gagné, je fus choquée.

Le gagnant du premier prix remportait une bourse de 5000 $ et aurait son histoire publiée dans le magazine de la fac. Edward était stupéfait par ma facilité à poser des mots sur le papier. Il dit ne pas être étonné que John Hopkins s'intéresse à moi. J'avais reçu plusieurs lettres et emails de l'école m'invitant à assister à leurs jours de cours.

Edward m'affirma que c'était à moi de choisir quelle faculté je souhaitais intégrer. Je savais qu'il voulait que j'aille à John Hopkins avec lui. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais ce rêve d'aller à l'Université à Seattle. Evidemment, c'était à l'autre bout du pays. A moins qu'Edward ne souhaite repartir sur la côte Nord ouest, ce n'était pas réalisable. Il était hors de question que je parte seule. Au bout du compte, je décidai de rester à Baltimore. Je voulais être avec Edward.

Notre relation continuait de prendre de l'ampleur avec le temps. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce spécimen d'homme parfait était tout à moi. Il m'aimait inconditionnellement. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Et je l'aimai.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui, à une époque, m'avait maltraitée. Il semblait presque impossible d'imaginer mon Edward comme un monstre. Il y avait des moments ou j'oubliais complètement que j'avais été enlevée.

J'étais tellement heureuse.

Nous continuions à rester en contact avec la famille d'Edward. Nous décollions pour le Wyoming pour les voir à chaque Noël et pour les 4 Juillet. Emmett et Jasper avaient finalement décidé de quitter la maison et de partir à l'école. Emmett resta à Cody et ouvrit sa propre salle de sport. Jasper déménagea à Cheyenne avec Alice. Elle avait trouvé un travail de styliste en ville. Jasper était le patron de son affaire.

Je fus diplômée du lycée alors qu'Edward était étudiant de premier cycle à l'université. Il rayonna quand je lui annonçai que j'allais à John Hopkins. Il dit que toutes les filles m'envieraient parce que je serais la nouvelle qui sortait avec un étudiant plus âgé. J'étais excitée à l'idée de commencer la fac. J'étais impatiente de faire toutes ces expériences et d'assister aux cours. J'étais impatiente de rencontrer des gens de mon âge. J'avais quelques amis de mon âge, mais la plupart des gens que je connaissais avaient l'âge d'Edward. Il avait développé une amitié étroite avec un groupe de gars de la fac. Ils aspiraient tous à devenir médecin comme lui.

Avant que je ne commence les cours, Edward m'annonça qu'il m'emmenait en voyage. Cependant, il refusa de me dire où nous allions. Je pensais pouvoir trouver facilement. Ce serait difficile de cacher des billets d'avion et des passeports. Evidemment, mon passeport devait être faux car mon vrai nom aurait déclenché une alerte sur leurs ordinateurs et ils auraient probablement arrêté Edward pour mon enlèvement. Il avait eu des passeports par un ami du Wyoming.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas savoir où nous allons ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que je veux que ce soit une surprise, » me dit-il.

« Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, » marmonnai-je. « Comment saurais-je quoi emporter si je ne sais pas où nous allons ? »

Il sourit et s'inclina pour m'embrasser. « Et que penses tu de ça ? Je ferai tes bagages. »

« T'as perdu la tête ? Je ne vais pas te laisser préparer mes vêtements ! »

Il sourit devant mon semblant de colère. « Emmènes juste des vêtements confortables et quelques robes. »

J'étais nerveuse par rapport à la destination de notre voyage, jusqu'à ce que nous montions dans l'avion et que le steward du vol n'annonce le vol de Baltimore à Cody, Wyoming.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demandai-je, en le regardant.

Edward sourit et attrapa ma main.

« En quelque sorte. »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous atterrîmes à l'Aéroport National de Yellowstone. Il faisait sombre à notre arrivée. Carlisle et Esmé nous accueillirent au terminal. Nous allions rester passer la nuit avec eux, et Edward et moi partirions pour notre « voyage » au matin.

Il m'amenait à Yellowstone. J'étais un peu perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il m'emmenait dans un endroit spécial. Bien sûr, nous allions aussi profiter du parc. Il allait m'emmener voir les sources chaudes, et Olf Faithful***. Après qu'il ne m'ait expliqué les détails de notre voyage, je devins impatiente. La seule chose qu'il ne révèlerait pas était son endroit spécial.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai-je, alors que nous faisions route vers Yellowstone le matin suivant.

« C'est un endroit spécial, » me dit-il pour la millionième fois. Il se pencha et prit ma main sur le siège. « C'est un endroit que j'ai trouvé une année alors que nous faisions notre randonnée à cheval. Tu vas l'aimer. Je te le promets. »

Bien sûr, nous n'allions pas aller à son endroit spécial avant le deuxième jour de notre voyage. Nous n'allions passer que quatre jours ici.

La première journée que nous passâmes à Yellowstone fût passée essentiellement en voiture. Edward me conduisit dans divers endroits du parc. Nous vîmes des tonnes de bisons et même un ours. Il dit que nous verrions plus d'animaux de nuit. Nous séjournions dans un des chalets que sa famille louait là bas.

Le jour suivant, Edward me réveilla à 06h30. Il me dit de porter un pantalon long et un haut confortable. Après que nous fûmes habillés et ayons pris notre petit déjeuner, il nous conduisit jusqu'à la ferme équestre qu'ils louaient. Seth amena deux chevaux pour nous.

« Sois prudent, mec, » nous dit-il avant que nous ne nous quittions.

« Merci, Seth, » dit Edward.

Nous prîmes un chemin tracé la plupart du temps. Nous pouvions mieux voir la vie sauvage de cette manière. Les animaux nous regardaient simplement passer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Je n'en revenais pas que j'étais heureuse de voir un élan.

« On aurait pu venir ici dans la soirée, mais c'est trop dangereux, » me dit Edward. Il descendit soudain de selle et attacha les rennes du cheval à la branche d'un arbre. Il en fit de même avec mon cheval, puis m'aida à glisser hors de la selle.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je.

Il commença à me guider vers la forêt. « Mon endroit spécial. Viens. »

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna entre les arbres. « Et si on se perdait ? » demandai-je, nerveusement.

« On ne va pas se perdre. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, » me rassura-t-il.

La marche dura à peu près une heure. Il m'aida à franchir des troncs tombés. Il me porta même pour passer un buisson de sumac vénéneux que je n'avais pas vu.

« Tu vas aimer cet endroit. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici à chaque fois que je voulais être seul. »

« Tu n'avais jamais peur de te perdre ? Ou d'être attaqué par un animal ? »

Il rit et embrassa ma main.

« Non. J'étais un enfant sans peur. » Il s'arrêta tout à coup et se tourna vers moi. « D'accord, ferme les yeux. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je te tiens. »

J'inspirai profondément puis fermai les yeux. Edward prit mon autre main, et me fit avancer. Je sentais les branches et les feuilles frotter contre moi alors que nous avancions. Il me souleva une fois, puis me reposa au sol. Je ne sentais aucune feuille sous mes pieds. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur de l'herbe tendre. Edward me fit encore avancer de quelques pas puis relâcha mes bras.

« Ok, Bella, ouvres tes yeux. »

J'ouvris mes yeux et me retrouvais dans une magnifique clairière. Elle était petite et circulaire, et il y avait des fleurs sauvages de couleur partout. J'entendais un ruissèlement quelque part.

« C'est magnifique, soufflai-je, en regardant autour de moi.

Edward sourit et s'assit au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et promenai ma main sur l'herbe. C'était doux, presque comme un tapis. Je m'allongeai en arrière et regardai le ciel.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes, » dit Edward. Il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir me regarder, et se mit à tracer des cercles sur mon flanc. « Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser.

Il m'attira contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de moi alors qu'il dévorait mes lèvres. Je me collai à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux haletants et à bout de souffle. Edward pressa son front contre le mien et passa ses mains sur mes côtes. Elles glissèrent sous mon chemisier et effleurèrent mon estomac.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux sur Terre, » dit-il. Il ôta ses mains de mon chemisier et prit ma main. J'aimais le sentiment de sa grande main se refermant autour de ma taille. C'était si chaud. « J'ai la plus belle et la plus aimante des petites amies du monde. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour _te _mériter, » répliquai-je.

Il ricana en amenant ma main à son visage. « Bella, toi et moi, on a parcouru un tel chemin. Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons ensemble depuis presque quatre ans maintenant. »

« Le temps court quand tu t'amuses, » confirmai-je.

Il rit. « Ces dernières années ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Je suis impatient de voir les années à venir. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis impatiente de commencer la fac à l'automne. »

Il sourit et se mit à embrasser chacun de mes doigts. « Tu t'en sortiras bien. Je suis impatient de t'avoir avec moi. Je veux t'accompagner à ton premier cours le premier jour et t'embrasser devant le bâtiment. » Il embrassa la paume de ma main. « Je veux que tous les garçons de ta classe sachent que tu es à moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » lui promettais-je. « Je ne suis intéressée par personne d'autre. »

« Bien. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à partager. »

Il s'inclina pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu es une jeune femme impressionnante, Bella. Tu as tellement progressé ces trois dernières années. Tu es si forte et si indulgente. Tu as un cœur tellement pur. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Il me releva avec lui, puis se baissa pour m'embrasser.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'aies pardonné après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

« Edward, on a parlé de ça. Tu as changé. Tu es une personne différente maintenant. »

Il sourit. « Je sais. J'ai changé grâce à toi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas aimer. » Il lâcha ma main droite. « Je t'aime, Isabella. Je ne peux pas imaginer partager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine quand il se mit à genoux et sortit une petite boîte bleu marine de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler une bague magnifique.

« Isabella Marie Swan, je promets de t'aimer éternellement. Chaque jour et au-delà. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne se mettent à tâcher ma chemise. Je me servis de ma main droite pour les essuyer.

Comment pouvais-je dire non ? Edward était toute ma vie depuis ces quatre dernières années. Je l'aimais de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je voulais passer le reste de mes jours avec lui. Je voulais être celle qu'il retrouvait chaque soir en rentrant à la maison. Celle avec laquelle il dormait chaque nuit. Celle qui porterait ses enfants. Oui, je voulais faire de petits Edward et Bella. Il n'y avait pas d'autre homme dans cet univers que je voulais pour être le Seul. Celui qui prendrait ma virginité et serait le père de mes enfants.

J'avais gardé ça pour lui. Juste pour lui.

C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, et à ce moment précis où je devais donner une réponse, ma voix ne fonctionnait plus.

A la place, je me jetai sur lui et nous retombâmes en arrière dans l'herbe. Je l'embrassai avec une passion qui aurait pu mettre le feu à tout Yellowstone. Il ne serait pas resté un arbre debout.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse, mon amour, » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

« Oui, » m'exclamai-je. « Je t'aime, Edward. »

Il me plaqua contre lui et déposa un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres. « Je t'aime, Bella. Pour toujours. »

* Barnes and Noble : magasin US genre Fnac ou Virgin.

**Orioles : équipe de baseball de Baltimore.

***Old Faithful : Geyser dans le Parc de Yellowstone

**Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je traduis un chapitre de The Screamers puis j'enchaînerai les deux parties de l'épilogue alors à très vite.**

**Bises**

**Vanessa**


	42. Chapter 42

**Lord of the Authority FR**

**Coucou,**

**La fin est plus que proche et voilà déjà la première partie de l'épilogue !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues durant cette histoire, à mes Tpas chéries, mes UPPG d'amour et à ma Ninie que j'adore et qui a encore corrigé ce chapitre.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Kiwi944 : ****Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite**

**Lapoeteauvampires : ****Merci pour ta review et voici pour la suite. Tes encouragements m'ont beaucoup touchée et je n'abandonnerais pas ! Bizz**

**Patiesnow : ****Merci de m'avoir suivie ! Voilà la première partie de l'épilogue. Bizz**

**Claudia :**** C'est vrai que c'était beau… Merci de ta fidélité et de ton soutien. J'espère que cette première partie de l'épilogue te plaira. Bisous**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci, voilà la suite ! **

**Mya : ****Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début et d'avoir été si fidèle, ça me touche énormément. Bizz**

**Super ? :**** Merci !**

**Popo : ****Coucou, je rappelle juste**** que je n'ai fait que traduire^^ Bises**

**Marion : ****Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu, voici la suite. Bisous**

**Severine : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, je suis ravie que t aies aimé. ****Bb23 : ****Merci Miss, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu mais aussi que ma traduction ne t'ait pas déçue. Bisous**

**Moon's Dreaming : ****Et oui, en deux ans, Bella est toujours vierge… Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Aussidagility : ****C'est vrai que les pensées de Bella pour Edward ont bien changé ! Merci pour tout.**

**Audrey : ****A la fin de LOA, je vais ma consacrer à The Screamers et collaborer pour traduire la suite de My Mother's Boyfriend mais pour l'instant, je ne prévois pas de nouvelle histoire à traduire…**

**Camille :**** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Miss, voici la suite.**

**Nadalexx : ****Bienvenue !****Merci je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu mais je suis vraiment très touchée par tes compliments pour la traduction, c'est très rassurant^^. Gros bisous**

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Cullensgirl, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Epilogue**

**Partie 1 :**

Pour toujours. Ca… ça fait beaucoup de temps.

Personne ne vit pour toujours. Les gens naissent, ils vivent, et ils meurent. Ainsi va la vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne peut déterminer combien de temps un individu restera sur cette Terre. Il pourrait vivre une centaine d'années, cinquante ans, vingt ans, ou quelques mois. Mais tout le monde meurt. Il est impossible de l'éviter. Certains ont la chance d'avoir une mort paisible, alors que d'autres meurent dans la peur et la douleur.

Quand je fus kidnappée au début, en cette chaude journée de 2006, j'étais presque certaine que j'allais mourir d'une mort lente et pleine de souffrance. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela me surprend toujours d'être vivante et heureuse. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Je me rappelle chaque jour que je suis bénie à bien des niveaux un futur mari aimant, un toit au dessus de ma tête, de quoi manger, une bonne santé, une éducation. J'ai réussi à boucler la boucle, mais d'autres non.

C'est pour cela qu'Edward et moi avions voyagé pendant 2 jours jusqu'à Forks, Washington.

Je voulais retourner à Forks avant que nous ne soyons mariés. Je ne voulais pas commencer ma vie avec Edward tant que les Mallory, les Stanley et mon père n'avaient eu leurs réponses. J'aurais pu me contenter de leur écrire une lettre, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé en Juin 2006 quand leurs filles et moi avions disparu. Cependant, Edward et moi étions tombés d'accord comme quoi ce serait mieux que je leur dise en personne. C'était aussi un moyen pour moi de dire à mon père que j'étais heureuse. Non seulement je le rassurerai sur le fait que j'étais en vie et en bonne santé, et je lui dirais que quelque chose de bien était ressorti de tout ça.

Edward se tourna vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne quand le panneau de Bienvenue à Forks fut en vue. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je pensais que je ne reverrais jamais ce panneau. L'espace d'un instant, j'envisageai sérieusement de demander à Edward de se garer pour que je puisse embrasser l'enseigne en bois.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en dessinant de larges cercles de son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

« Oui, » murmurai-je.

Ma poitrine se comprima en entrant dans la ville. Nous passâmes devant mon ancienne école, le Lodge où mon père et moi avions l'habitude de manger à chaque fois qu'il avait assez d'argent pour qu'on sorte. Je donnais les indications à Edward pour se rendre à mon ancienne maison. Je le sentis se crisper à côté de moi alors que nous atteignions le quartier. Presque aucun jardin n'avait de pelouse. Les gens jetaient leurs ordures dans leurs jardins sans même y réfléchir.

« Quelle maison ? » demanda Edward, doucement.

« Celle-ci, » murmurai-je, montrant du doigt une vielle maison blanche à l'apparence délabrée. Il n'y avait pas de voiture dans l'allée, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Si papa avait fait de la prison, il avait probablement été viré et avait sûrement dut vendre sa voiture.

Edward s'engagea dans l'allée et fixa la maison du regard. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir à quoi il pensait en regardant l'endroit où j'avais vécu.

« Prêt ? » demandai-je calmement.

« Bella, es-tu sûre qu'il vive toujours ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Cet endroit a l'air abandonné. »

J'avais honte d'admettre que ça avait toujours ressemblé à ça. A une époque, Papa avait rêvé de retaper la maison et de lui donner un aspect présentable. Une fois que l'alcool était devenu son meilleur ami, ces rêves s'étaient envolés. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de reboucher les trous, de combler les fissures dans les murs. Il ne s'embêta jamais à planter de l'herbe dans notre jardin et à l'arroser chaque jour. Au lieu de sortir acheter de nouvelles fenêtres, il avait simplement placé du plastique aux endroits ou des gens avaient balancé une bouteille de bière.

« J'espère, » marmonnai-je.

Je sortis de voiture la première. Edward verrouilla la Volvo avant de me suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Je dus cogner plusieurs fois avant que je n'entende le verrou tourner.

Edward resserra son emprise sur ma main quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître mon père. Je haletai presque en le voyant. Il était plus maigre que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Son visage était creusé, fatigué et délabré. Nous nous dévisageâmes durant une éternité avant que quelqu'un se décide enfin à parler.

« Bella ? » murmura Papa.

Il me fixait, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Papa ? » réussissais-je à articuler. Ma voix se brisa et je sus que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne me mette à pleurer. Edward donna une vive pression sur ma main avant de la relâcher et de faire un pas en arrière.

Je me jetais littéralement sur mon père. Il vacilla en arrière avant de réussir à éviter de tomber en arrière. Pendant un moment nous restâmes là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je pressai mon visage contre son torse pour cacher mes larmes. Ma poitrine était secouée de spasmes violents alors que je sanglotais.

« Oh, Bella ! » haleta Papa. « Je ne peux – Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je croyais que tu étais morte. »

« Je vais bien, » le rassurai-je, essayant de reprendre ma voix. Un autre sanglot violent me submergea. « Je vais bien. »

Papa me poussa en arrière et me regarda comme s'il était en train de décider si j'étais réelle ou non. Il se pencha en avant et toucha mon visage.

« Bells, » murmura-t-il. « C'est vraiment toi. »

Il me ramena dans ses bras dans une étreinte à vous briser les os. J'inspirais son odeur sur sa chemise. Il ne sentait plus l'alcool. Au lieu de ça, il sentait une sorte d'eau de Cologne. C'était familier. Ca me rappelait ma tendre enfance avant que Papa ne sombre dans l'alcool.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas, » pleura-t-il. « Tu es vivante ! »

Il se recula pour pouvoir me regarder à nouveau. Cette fois, il souriait. Il passa son pouce sur ma joue pour sécher mes larmes.

« Tu as tellement grandi. Je n'en reviens pas à quel point tu es grande. »

Il commença à m'entraîner vers la maison, puis il remarqua Edward qui se tenait dans le jardin morne. Je me retournai pour le regarder et lui tendis la main. Il me lança un léger sourire nerveux alors qu'il s'avançait pour saisir ma main.

« Papa, voici Edward. »

Papa l'observa pendant ce qui sembla une éternité avant de finalement se racler la gorge. « Euh… Bonjour Edward. »

« Mr. Swan, » dit Edward, en tendant sa main. Papa la serra avec méfiance. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Euh, moi aussi, » dit Papa. Il se décala sur le côté. « Pourquoi ne rentriez-vous pas ? »

Nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur de la maison. L'intérieur était très chaud, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Papa avait allumé la télé sur un match des Mariners. Il jeta un coup d'œil au score avant d'éteindre la télévision et de retirer une canette de Vitamin R de la table basse.

« Asseyez-vous. »

J'entraînai Edward vers le vieux canapé. Il semblait que Papa en avait fait son lit. Il y avait plusieurs couvertures qui recouvraient les coussins et un oreiller posé contre l'accoudoir.

« Où sont Jessica et Lauren ? » demanda Papa, en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Il prit nerveusement une gorgée de Vitamin R.

Edward serra ma main. Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que j'essayai de lui dire. J'ouvris la bouche mais un couinement pathétique fut la seule chose à en sortir. Je dus me concentrer pour secouer la tête. Papa me dévisagea pendant un moment, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

« Quand ? » murmura-t-il.

« 2006. Elles ont essayé de s'enfuir… et elles ont été abattues, » réussis-je à dire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Bella ? » demanda-t-il après un long silence.

J'inspirai profondément avant de me lancer dans l'histoire qu'Edward et moi avions mis en place il y a quelques mois. Je lui dis que Lauren, Jessica et moi avions été kidnappées par deux faux policiers. Je lui assurais que nous n'avions été ni violées ni blessées. Je lui racontai qu'une nuit, Jessica et Lauren avaient essayé de s'enfuir et avaient été retrouvées. Je lui racontai que James leur avait tiré dessus et détruit les preuves.

Papa plaqua une main contre son visage en assimilant mon histoire. Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Au moins, ils auront tous des réponses, » souffla-t-il. « Ils peuvent se reposer maintenant qu'ils savent que leurs filles ne souffrent pas. »

Jessica et Lauren n'avaient jamais souffert. Elles n'avaient jamais été maltraitées, elles n'avaient jamais été pratiquement violées. Cependant, elles étaient mortes. J'avais enduré tout ça, et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'étais toujours en vie. Et j'étais heureuse. Je me sentais coupable mais en même temps, je savais que je devais être reconnaissante.

« Et qu'avez-vous à voir là dedans ? » demanda Papa en regardant Edward.

Edward s'éclaircit la voix avant de se redresser. « Il a tué James, Papa, » lui dis-je. « Il m'a sauvée. Il a pris soin de moi et m'a protégée. »

Papa m'observa quelques instants. « Et maintenant, vous allez vous marier ? » Il fixait la bague à mon doigt.

« Oui, » marmonnai-je.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir demandé en premier, Mr Swan. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir ramené à la maison plus tôt, mais… »

« Elle serait allée en foyer social, » maugréa Papa. Il secoua la tête.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous aurions voulu faire différemment, Mr Swan. Si on pouvait revenir en arrière… »

« Arrête de t'excuser, » dit Papa. Il regardait le sol avec attention. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Edward grimaça. J'attrapai sa main pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

« Edward, pourrais-tu me laisser seul un moment avec ma fille ? » demanda Papa en le regardant.

« Bien sûr, » dit Edward, en se relevant du canapé.

« Tu peux te reposer dans mon ancienne chambre, » lui dis-je. « C'est la première porte sur ta droite dans le couloir. »

Il passa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux avant de partir vers ma chambre. Papa attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien Bells ? Je veux dire... es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Epouser Edward ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis sûre d'Edward à 100%. »

« Il ne t'a pas forcée ou quoi que ce soit… »

« Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter par rapport à Edward. Il m'aime. Il m'a protégée pendant toutes ces années… Je l'aime. »

Papa me dévisagea pendant une éternité avant qu'il ne reprenne son souffle. « J'aurais aimé que tu puisses m'appeler ou fasse un signe… pour me faire savoir que tu étais toujours en vie. Je croyais que tu étais morte, Bells. »

« Je sais, » murmurai-je. « Je suis désolée. »

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. « Bon, je suppose que ce n'est plus important maintenant. Tu es là et tu vas bien. »

Je savais qu'il était toujours contrarié que je ne l'aie pas contacté, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire maintenant.

« Tu étais dans un endroit mieux que ça ? » demanda-t-il, sans me regarder. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est je sais que n'importe quel endroit au monde est mieux qu'ici mais… »

« La famille d'Edward s'est occupée de moi, Papa, » murmurai-je. « Et tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, gamine. » Papa regarda la télé pendant un long moment avant de finalement soupirer et de retourner son regard vers moi. « Alors, toi et Edward hein ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir connaître ce gosse un peu mieux avant que vous ne vous fianciez… peut-être te connaître un peu mieux toi aussi. Tu as tellement changé. »

« Je suis toujours Bella, » lui promis-je.

« Oui, mais tu n'es plus ma petite fille. Tu as tellement grandi. » Il secoua la tête. « Est-ce que vous prévoyez tous les deux de rester dans les parages quelques temps ou seulement cette nuit ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais… » Je tournai mon regard vers le couloir. « On restera aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »

Il rit. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne partirais jamais, gamine. Viens là. »

Il ouvrit ses bras de la même façon qu'il le faisait quand j'étais enfant. C'était une invitation à monter sur ses genoux. Quand j'étais enfant, il me prenait toujours sur ses genoux pendant qu'il regardait les matchs des Mariners. Je me sentais toujours en sécurité quand il me tenait dans ses bras. C'était le seul moment où je savais que ma mère ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

C'était un vieux sentiment de bien être. Maintenant, je trouvais ce bien être dans les bras d'Edward, mais rien n'était comparable à se blottir dans les bras de son père. Il pouvait apporter un sentiment de bonheur que personne d'autre ne pouvait procurer.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien, Bells, » murmura Papa. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Papa, » soufflai-je contre son épaisse veste.

**Il ne reste plus que la deuxième partie de l'épilogue à poster, elle est déjà traduite et actuellement en correction, donc elle devrait être là d'ici la fin de la semaine…**

**Gros bisous à toutes**

**Vanessa**


	43. Chapter 43

**Lord of the Authority Fr**

**Bonjour,**

**Je crois que poster un chapitre n'a ****jamais**** été aussi dur… ****J'ai beaucoup de mal à dire au revoir à cette histoire !**

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier du fond du cœur toutes celles (je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'homme parmi nous) qui ont lu cette histoire, qui ont mis cette fic en favorites ou en alerte. Grâce à vous, cette fic atteint à ce jour 2472 reviews alors que la version originale en compte 2745, je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre un tel chiffre en commençant cette aventure.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier et dédier ce chapitre à toutes les personnes extraordinaires que j'ai rencontrées grâce à cette histoire : ma Ninie qui m'a rejoint pour m'aider avec ses super corrections, mes Miss de TF, Cricri, Nina, Hélène, mes Tpas chéries et mes UPPG d'amour : merci à toutes d'avoir été là et de m'avoir soutenue : je vous adore !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Mya : ****Voilà la suite Miss ! Merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Bisous**

**PatiewSnow : ****Non ne t'en fais pas, ils ne risquent rien à Forks. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et voici la fin de l'histoire. Bizz**

**PrincetonGirl818 : ****Merci, voilà la fin ! Bizz**

**Lilo :**** Et oui, elle a quand même fini par revenir à Forks voir son père. Merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous**

**Marion :**** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et voilà la suite. Bises**

**Bébé23 : ****Coucou Miss, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies cette première partie, voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tout. Bisous**

**Rania : ****Coucou, contente que ce début d'épilogue t'ait plu et pour répondre à ta question, Renée est toujours en prison .Merci pour ta review. Bizz**

**Disclaimer:**

**Les personages ****appartiennent à et l'auteur à CullensGirl90, je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire !**

**Epilogue **

**Partie 2 :**

**Edward POV**

Nous passâmes le weekend à Forks, puis nous dûmes reprendre un vol pour Baltimore. Je savais que Bella voulait rester beaucoup plus longtemps, mais je devais aller travailler et elle avait ses cours. Je m'assurai de mettre Charlie au courant de tous les détails concernant le mariage. Il voulait venir et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse prendre l'avion jusqu'à Baltimore, où nous avions prévu de nous marier.

Charlie allait parler aux parents de Jessica et de Lauren au sujet de la mort de leurs filles. Nous pensions que c'était le meilleur moyen. Il ne voulait que leurs pères bombardent Bella de questions qui auraient pu l'ennuyer. Charlie connaissait les principaux détails. Il savait que James leur avait tiré dessus, il savait qu'elles n'avaient pas été torturées pendant leur séquestration, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la police ne retrouve leurs corps.

Je me sentis vraiment mal d'arracher Bella à Forks. La façon dont elle se retournait vers son ancienne maison me donnait le sentiment d'être un monstre qui l'enlevait. Une part de moi se demandait si je prenais la bonne décision je devrais peut être la laisser partir. La laisser avoir une vie normale. Rencontrer un mec d'une manière classique, et tomber amoureuse de lui comme cela aurait dut être le cas pour nous. Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour faire ça. J'avais besoin de Bella comme j'avais besoin d'oxygène, et elle m'avait assuré à maintes reprises qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Après que nous soyons rentrés à Baltimore, nous fûmes tous les deux submergés par les préparatifs du mariage. Bella discutait constamment avec ma mère et mes sœurs grâce à Skype pour peaufiner les détails. Maman, Alice et Rosalie avaient prévu de descendre pour l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée. Traditionnellement, la mère de la mariée était présente pour le choix de la robe, mais Renée Swan était actuellement derrière les barreaux. Bella avait dit qu'elle se fichait que sa mère ne puisse pas venir de toute façon. Elle disait qu'Esmé était vraiment la seule mère qu'elle ait jamais eu, ce qui rendait ma mère tellement heureuse.

Alors que la date du mariage approchait, nos vies devenaient très chargées. Nous allions nous marier le 21 juin. Bella était débordée à l'école et je croulais sous le travail à l'hôpital. Ma famille prit l'avion pour venir nous aider pour l'organisation du mariage. Avant que nous n'ayons le temps de réaliser, nous assistions à nos enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de célibataire. Alice et Rosalie refusèrent de me dire ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire pour Bella, mais j'avais l'impression que ça impliquait un stripteaseur. Elles adoraient mettre ma pauvre fiancée mal à l'aise et la gêner. La plupart des petits amis seraient furieux d'apprendre que leur future femme allait être à proximité d'un stripteaseur, mais j'avais confiance en Bella.

Papa, Emmett, Jasper et quelques uns de mes amis, nous rendîmes dans un bar. Bien sûr nous étions ivres mais rien ne se passa. Nous devions simplement faire en sorte d'être prêts pour le dîner de répétition à 16h30. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de sourire lors du dîner et Bella rougissait énormément. Quand je lui demandai comment s'était passée sa nuit, elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

Une chose que j'avais apprise de Bella il valait mieux la laisser révéler les informations que tenter de lui soutirer. Elle avait davantage tendance à se confier quand elle n'était pas forcée de donner des informations ce qui la dérangeait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait toujours une légère peur de la foule. Je tenais sa main durant pratiquement toute la répétition pour qu'elle reste calme. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que tous les yeux seraient posés sur elle quand elle remonterait l'allée.

« Ils devraient être sur toi, » lui dis-je, l'attirant contre mon torse. « Tu es la plus belle créature de cette planète. Ils devraient te fixer. »

Cela la fit sourire et elle se moqua de moi en cognant ma poitrine. « Oh, tu es mignon, » dit-elle.

Maman nous observa quelques instants avant de venir vers nous et d'éloigner Bella délicatement. « Chérie, si remonter l'allée te rend nerveuse, alors regarde droit vers Edward, Ne regarde personne d'autre, gardes tes yeux posés sur Edward. »

Quand elle s'entraîna de nouveau à remonter l'allée, elle garda ses magnifiques yeux marron rivés aux miens.

Le dîner se déroula bien, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, les filles m'arrachaient Bella pour la nuit. « Tu ne la reverras pas avant le mariage, alors tu ferais mieux de lui dire au revoir pour la nuit, » me prévint Alice.

Je souriais en attirant Bella contre mon torse et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle. « A cette heure demain, tu seras Mme. Isabelle Cullen, » lui dis-je. J'embrassai son nez. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle en embrassant mon menton.

J'étais le seul membre de notre famille à avoir un mariage traditionnel, alors c'était très important pour ma famille. Alice et Rosalie s'occupèrent de décorer l'église. Ils avaient invité pratiquement tous les gens que nous connaissions. Le père de Bella avait pris l'avion pour pouvoir la conduire à l'autel. Pendant très longtemps, nous avions supposé que Papa ou un de mes frères l'accompagnerait, mais après notre visite à Forks, Bella insista pour que son père perpétue cette tradition. Nous fûmes tous d'accord. Comment aurions nous pu ne pas l'être ?

Bien sûr, je ne dormis pas la nuit précédant le mariage. Je tournai et virai dans le lit. J'étais à la fois anxieux et excité. J'étais impatient de voir Bella se diriger vers l'autel peu importe dans quelle magnifique robe blanche elle aurait choisi. J'avais hâte de lui promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Je me languissais de glisser cet anneau à son doigt et d'entendre le pasteur annoncer que nous étions mari et femme.

J'étais plus que reconnaissant que nous ayons décidé de nous marier l'après midi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu attendre jusqu'au soir. Je m'étirai nerveusement dans mon smoking alors que nous attendions que tous les invités arrivent.

« Détends-toi, frangin, » dit Emmett, en me tapant l'épaule. « Il y a juste au moins une centaine de personnes là dehors et ta nana. Tout est cool. »

« Ouais, Edward, » dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin. « Je veux dire, la pire chose qui puisse arriver soit que Bella te lâche devant l'autel. »

« Les garçons ne dites pas des choses pareilles à votre frère. Il est assez nerveux comme ça, » dit Papa. Il vint vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Respires. Tout ira bien. »

J'étais presque sûr que ma mère et mes sœurs tenaient le même discours encourageant à Bella. Elle était probablement morte de peur.

Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passait, tous les hommes s'alignèrent près de l'autel et la musique se mit à jouer. Je gardai mes mains pressés fermement l'une contre l'autre alors que les demoiselles d'honneur remontaient l'allée. Elles portaient toutes des robes bleu clair sans bretelles qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient choisies. Bella avait choisi Rosalie pour être son témoin parce que, bon, en toute franchise, Alice l'exaspérait. Bella avait toujours vu Rosalie comme une sœur, donc c'était logique.

Juste après que Rosalie ait remonté l'allée, mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Charlie apparut dans l'angle et sa merveilleuse fille fut en vue.

L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliais de respirer.

Bella portait cette sublime robe blanche qui la faisait ressembler à un ange. Elle ne montrait pas trop sa peau, mais en révélait suffisamment pour que je puisse l'apprécier. Contrairement à la plupart des robes de mariée qu'Alice lui avait montré, celle-ci avait des bretelles qui se nouaient derrière le cou. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient remontés autour de sa tête.

Je n'en revenais pas que cette magnifique créature qui marchait dans cette allée était mienne.

Je ne pouvais même pas contenir le sourire qui illuminait mon visage. Pour la première fois, je comprenais pourquoi certains hommes pouvaient regarder leurs petites amies /femmes et pratiquement se mettre à pleurer. Bella était si belle. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Mon petit ange aux cheveux bruns.

Ses yeux marron se vrillèrent aux miens alors qu'elle remontait l'allée. Au début, elle semblait nerveuse, mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait, un merveilleux sourire envahissait son visage, ce qui était envoûtant. Charlie l'embrassa lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel, puis me passa sa main.

« Prends soin de ma petite fille, » me murmura-t-il.

« Je le ferai, Monsieur, » lui promettais-je.

Ma grande main enveloppa la sienne. Je la serrai tendrement alors que je la conduisais vers l'autel. Elle garda ses yeux ancrés aux miens en permanence.

La cérémonie fût brève. Le pasteur dit quelques mots, puis nous échangeâmes nos vœux. Je fus surpris de la puissance de ma voix lorsque je prononçai « je le veux. » Le sourire de Bella semblait s'intensifier alors que je promettais de l'aimer pour toujours. Sa voix tremblait quelque peu alors qu'elle récitait ses vœux, mais son superbe sourire ne disparut jamais.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, » annonça le pasteur. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois.

Je pressai mes lèvres contre celles de Bella en un des baisers les plus passionnés que nous n'ayons jamais partagés. Sa peau se réchauffait sous la mienne.

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous nous précipitâmes hors de l'église jusqu'à la réception. Tout le monde voulait nous prendre en photo, mais pour être honnête, je voulais juste mettre Bella dans ce maudit avion pour que nous puissions partir en lune de miel. Vous pourriez penser qu'une fois la cérémonie passée, notre anxiété se serait évaporée.

Et bien, évidemment, il y avait une chose dont nous ne nous étions pas encore occupés, et non, il ne s'agissait pas de la première danse entre la mariée et son époux.

Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi Bella avait décidé de se préserver jusqu'à notre nuit de Noces. Nous avions été fiancés pendant des années avant de finalement nous marier, et ce n'était pas comme si il y avait la moindre possibilité pour que nous nous séparions ou quoi que ce soit. Nous en avions été proches plusieurs fois, mais avant que le moindre acte sérieux n'ait lieu, Bella voulait arrêter. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas la forcer à passer à l'acte. Si elle voulait attendre notre nuit de Noces pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, alors ce serait ce que nous ferions.

Bien que je détestais attendre pour cela, je savais que je devais le faire. En signe de respect pour ma merveilleuse femme, j'avais dut le faire.

« Je suis impatient de me retrouver au lit avec toi, » murmurai-je pendant que nous dansions. « Oh, j'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses. »

« C'est cochon, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je riais et plaquai mes lèvres contre son cou. « Tu ferais mieux de croire que je vais être cochon avec toi. J'ai attendu Dieu sait combien de temps pour cette nuit. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas bébé. Nous devions attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Mais tu ferais mieux d'être prête ce soir. »

Elle éclate de rire. « Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La cérémonie fut inutilement longue et le vol jusqu'à Hawaï fut encore plus long. Je voulais emmener Bella sur une île isolée, mais au bout du compte, nous décidâmes qu'aller à Hawaï pour notre lune de Miel était mieux. Elle avait toujours voulu y aller, alors je trouvais que c'était l'occasion idéale pour l'y emmener.

A la seconde où l'avion se posa sur l'île, vous pouvez me croire que je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Déjà que je ne pouvais pas éloigner mes mains de son corps durant le vol. Je l'embrassai à chaque seconde ou je pouvais le faire. Les pauvres passagers de l'avion furent obligés d'assister notre séance de pelotage durant tout le trajet, mais hé, vous savez quoi ? Nous venions juste de nous marier. Je peux embrasser ma femme quand bon me chante.

Ma prise sur sa main se referma alors que nous pénétrions dans l'hôtel où j'avais réservé.

Je me sentais impatient, nerveux et excité à la fois. Je voulais juste rentrer dans cette foutue chambre.

`Couché Eddie', me dis je. `Plus que quelques minutes et tu pourras l'avoir. '

« La suite lune de miel ? » demanda le réceptionniste.

Oui nous séjournons dans la suite Lune de Miel. Maintenant donne nous cette fichue clé.

« Voilà Mr. Cullen. Bon séjour. »

Oh nous le ferons.

J'entraînai Bella jusqu'à notre chambre et la jetai sur le lit. Elle rit en rebondissant dessus.

« Vraiment impatient ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

« Tu ferais mieux de croire que je suis impatient, » grognai-je en me rapprochant d'elle. J'attrapai ses épaules et la poussai contre le matelas. « J'ai attendu ce moment depuis pas mal de temps, Mme Cullen. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura-t-elle.

Oh mon Dieu. Ses yeux marron s'assombrirent alors qu'elle me fixait. Eddie frémissait dans mon pantalon, demandant à être libéré.

J'attaquai les lèvres de Bella en la plaquant contre le matelas. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant que je ne me mette à lui retirer son chemisier et son soutien gorge.

« Attends, » murmura Bella. « Es- Est-ce que je peux avoir un moment pour me préparer ? S'il te plaît ? »

Eddie protesta, mais je savais que c'était important pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise pour notre première fois.

« Ouais, » dis-je, la voix étranglée.

Je m'écartai d'elle et m'assis au bord du lit. Elle attrapa son bagage à main et se précipita dans la salle de bain. J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains et tirai sur mes cheveux.

Si elle ne sortait pas d'ici dans dix minutes, j'allais devenir fou.

**Bella POV**

Je savais qu'Edward attendait ce moment depuis ce qui pouvait lui paraître une vie entière, mais je voulais que ce soit parfait.

J'avais vraiment la sensation que ma peau était en feu et que mon cœur battait la chamade frénétiquement. Je dus me pencher au dessus de l'évier pour reprendre mon souffle.

`C'est pas vraiment le moment de faire une crise de nerfs, Bella,' me dis-je à moi-même.

Tout mon corps était recouvert d'une couche de sueur due à ma nervosité. J'ouvrais l'eau de la douche et rassemblais les objets dont j'allais avoir besoin. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude et la laissai emporter le stress de la journée. Je rasais mes jambes et me lavais en vitesse. Après cela, je quittais la cabine et me séchais. Je pris mon temps pour ne pas me sentir bousculée. Si je restais calme, mon cœur n'essaierait pas de fuir ma poitrine.

Bien sûr, tout cela s'envola lorsque je plongeai dans mon sac pour saisir la parure de lingerie qu'Alice m'avait achetée pour l'occasion. Soudain, il y eut un dilemme devrais-je sortir d'ici vêtue uniquement de ma serviette, ou devrais je passer ces sous vêtements ? Edward voudrait-il me déshabiller, ou pas ?

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » demanda Edward ?

« O-oui. Je vais bien, » bégayai-je.

« Tu es sûre ? Ca fait un moment que tu es là dedans. »

« Je suis sûre. J'ai juste –»

Je fixais juste la lingerie, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

J'entendis un léger coup sur la porte. « Je peux rentrer ? » Edward ouvrit la porte lentement et entra. Ses yeux restèrent sur ma silhouette quasiment nue pendant un moment, puis les porta sur la parure de lingerie en question. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne – » Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Je voulais rendre tout cela parfait pour lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'allais tout gâcher et ruiner notre nuit.

« Bella, chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en caressant mon visage. « Tu ne veux pas faire ça ? »

« Si, je le veux, » sanglotai-je. « Mais je- je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si tu veux me déshabiller, ou si tu veux que je sorte nue ou… » Avant que je ne puisse continuer, il posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça, d'accord ? » dit-il avec tendresse. Il m'attira contre lui et commença à passer sa main dans mon dos. « Tu es nerveuse ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être mais je le suis, » marmonnai-je, honteuse.

Il posa une main sous mon menton et releva délicatement mon visage. « Bella, tu as tous les droits du monde d'être nerveuse par rapport à ça. Bon sang, j'ai aussi une peur bleue, mais je suis aussi excité. N'y pense pas, ok ? Ressens simplement les choses. Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Il retira ma serviette et commença à m'embrasser et à me toucher.

Tout à coup, tout ce qui m'avait inquiété auparavant avait disparu. La seule chose à laquelle je parvenais à penser était ses mains et ses lèvres. Il me souleva pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, et me porta jusqu'au lit. Nous nous écroulâmes avec moi au dessous de lui.

On aurait dit que ma peau était en feu et mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine. Je ne me rassasiai pas de lui. Tout mon corps était frissonnant. Chaque toucher me faisait frémir. Finalement, je ne tenais plus.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » haletai-je. « Maintenant. »

Je l'aidai à retirer sa chemise, puis ôtais sa ceinture. Il tâtonnait sa ceinture pendant que je déboutonnais son pantalon. A la seconde où son pantalon tomba, le pantalon avait disparu et il ne portait plus que son boxer. Nous le retira et il était libéré.

J'avalais nerveusement ma salive.

_Ca _c'était censé rentrer en moi ?

Edward et moi nous étions déjà caressé auparavant, ce n'était donc pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu nu. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant je savais toujours que nous n'irions pas jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de la douleur. Maintenant, par contre… le moment était venu.

« Ne réfléchis pas, mon amour, » murmura Edward. Il caressa mon visage. « Ressens. »

Il attrapa mes deux mains et les posa contre son torse nu.

« Tu sens ça ? »

Je fermai les yeux et sentis son cœur battre contre mes mains.

« Oui, » soufflai-je.

« C'est à quel point je t'aime. » Il se baissa de manière à ce que nos torses soient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, que son cœur et mon cœur soient plaqué l'un contre l'autre. Nous écoutâmes silencieusement alors qu'ils se mettaient à battre ensemble au même rythme.

C'était comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux verts remplis d'adoration.

« C'est à quel point je t'aime. »

Le nœud reprit place dans ma gorge, mais pas pour la même raison. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, puis se pressa à mon entrée. Je haletai un peu quand il s'immisça en moi. Il ne me laissa pas m'inquiéter longtemps. Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi.

A la seconde où il buta contre la barrière de ma virginité, il releva le visage et plongea profondément son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Pour toujours. »

Il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser alors qu'il franchissait cet obstacle qu'il avait toujours été destiné à passer.

Bien sûr, c'était douloureux, mais j'étais tellement emportée par ce moment pour vraiment y prêter attention. Je le sentais m'aimer. Je sentais son amour parcourir mon corps tandis que nous nous unissions. Quand cela fut terminé, Edward s'écroula sur moi, recouvert de sueur.

Je mordillai son cou alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, jamais. Je ne voulais jamais le laisser s'éloigner.

Edward embrassa mon front fermement avant de rouler délicatement à côté de moi. Il m'attira contre son torse et m'entoura de ses grands bras forts. Je me tournais pour faire face à son torse. J'embrassais l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Je t'aime, » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répliqua-t-il, en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous restâmes allongés ainsi un long moment, seulement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Nous revenions de si loin.

Il semblait impossible à croire qu'il y a de si lointaines années, cet homme aimant avec qui je venais de faire l'amour m'avait enfermée dans un sous sol sombre et crasseux pour me forcer à oublier ma vie. Il me semblait que c'était il y a un million d'années qu'il m'avait rabaissée et fouettée avec une ceinture cloutée et brisé la jambe avec le canon d'un fusil.

Il me semblait presque impossible à croire qu'à une période de ma vie, j'aurais préféré mourir que de faire l'amour avec Edward.

Mais les choses avaient changé. J'avais changé, il avait changé. Notre amour pour l'autre avait fait de nous ce que nous étions. Sans Edward, je serais perdue. Pire, je serais probablement morte. Son amour me donnait une confiance que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir. Et mon amour pour lui, lui apportait la paix qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître.

Nous avions parcouru un tel chemin. Nous avions supporté des menaces de morts éprouvantes et des cœurs brisés, mais nous avions réussi.

Et nous l'avions fait ensemble.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Avant tout, je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir soutenu cette histoire. Je me serais probablement arrêtée au chapitre 5 si vous ne m'aviez pas reviewé et encouragée. Ecrire cette histoire a été difficile, et il y a des moments ou j'ai simplement voulu tout arrêter mais vous m'avez motivée à continuer.**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaiteraient que j'écrive une suite à ceci, mais pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai rien. Je ne vois pas cette histoire continuer et j'ai beaucoup d'histoires qui attendent mon attention. Donc, il n'y aura pas de suite. Désolée.**

**Je tiens également à annoncer que Lord of the Authority a été traduit en français, espagnol et allemand. Et actuellement nous avons atteint les 2560 reviews. Encore merci d'avoir fait de cette histoire un tel succès.**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de m'en sortir mais grâce à vous et à vos encouragements je n'ai pas vu ces 42 chapitres passer et j'ai vraiment adoré partager cela avec vous.**

**J'espère vous retrouver sur The Screamers et bientôt sur My Mother's Boyfriend : http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5192108 /1/ My_Mothers_boyfriend_Traduction_Fr. où je vais aller prêter main forte . Je n'ai pas de nouveau projet de traduction pour le moment mais bien sûr si une nouvelle histoire me plaît suffisamment, je ne résisterai pas… je vous tiendrai au courant sur les chapitres de The Screamers sinon, il faut mettre une alerte auteur.**

**Je vous attends pour une dernière review , notamment ceux qui ont lu cette histoire sans laisser une trace de leur passage, c'est le moment idéal . Mille mercis et à bientôt.**

**Bisous**

**Vanessa**


End file.
